Vengeance
by padawanjinx
Summary: Sequel to Vigilance: Donatello becomes an unwilling specimen to dark and dangerous men. It's up to him to discover their agenda. Bring back Shredder? Free Eric Sacks? Take over the world? Or something far more sinister? Complicating matters, he falls in love, much to the dismay and anger of Leo, who is determined to put a stop to Donnie's relationship, one way or another.
1. Chapter 1

Vengeance

Rating: M (lots of violence, language, and innuendo which will lead to sexual content. dont like, DONT READ)(adult themes and situations) (if you're young or easily offended, then don't read it, it's that simple)

.

Disclaimer: Author agrees to apply warning labels as needed and exercises rights to include, but not limited to, explicit content and dark themes. Trigger warnings will apply when necessary. Premise and original characters are sole creations of author. Any recognizable character is property of its respective owners. Story is written for fun, but still considered author's intellectual property and **_artistic expressionism_** and is thus protected from censorship by this site or any other representative/agent.

.

Again, this story will be for ADULTS... so if you're a kid or offended by everything, then move on. This story isn't for you.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

.

Chapter One: Calculations

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was a typical day in the lair of four mutated turtle teenagers and their talking rat father.

Despite a strict upbringing, studying martial arts and undergoing intensive training, the home of the five mutants was always in a state of perpetual chaos.

Mostly due to one turtle in particular.

Master Splinter found Michelangelo's plans for the turtles' upcoming nineteenth birthday in July and smiled, his aged mind taking him back to when the turtles were young.

It was hard to believe his sons were so grown. Adults now. Individuals. Strong. Honorable. Mature.

Well, for the most part.

They still retained traces of their innocence, despite facing fearsome foes, evil enemies, and being horribly outnumbered when defeating The Foot Clan. But they persevered. Banning together to take down Shredder and his vile soldiers. They took it upon themselves to protect the people of New York, though no one had expected them to shoulder such a heavy responsibility.

Then Shredder escaped, aided by Baxter Stockman, and Krang manipulated the foolish warlord into helping him open a portal into another dimension, and once again the young mutants stepped up, protecting the people of New York, and beyond.

No one asked them to place their lives on the line. No one forced them to the front lines of an interdimentional battle.

They did it naturally.

Protected those who are weaker.

Such honor and respect. Splinter had never been more proud in all his life.

Or more terrified.

He loved his sons and trusted in their abilities, but nothing in the ninja handbook covered being attacked by a big robot with a brain hanging out of its stomach. But his sons had performed admirably, as they had recounted the battle many times in the past two years.

They were mostly amicable, being four exuberant brothers, but there was naturally the occasional friction. When they were children they spent every waking moment together, playing, arguing, observing the world with child-like wonder, eager to join the humans on the surface.

As they grew older, their individual personalities began to emerge, shaping them into the young men they had become.

So honorable.

Mature.

Sort of.

The silence of the lair was broken by a shriek as Michelangelo came pelting through the room, madly waving an article of clothing over his head. Cackling madly, he dodged Raphael's swipe, evading his brother and darting out of the main room and into a tunnel that had several junctions.

"Come back here with my shorts!" Raph bellowed, thundering after his younger brother. "Dammit, Mikey!"

Mikey's laugh echoed off the tunnel walls, making it nearly impossible to gauge his location.

"No go, brah! You've been... _debriefed_! Ha!"

Splinter sighed, deciding it was time for another walk. He loved his sons, but sometimes the noise became too much.

Leonardo likewise shared the need for solitude and peace, oftentimes going on walks or secluding himself in the dojo or his room. Though now he also carried the burden of grief, having lost someone he cared about a few months prior. His physical wounds had healed into a spideweb of scarring, but his heart was still raw and bleeding, unable to find peace.

He greatly worried his father.

And annoyed the hell out of his brothers, especially Raph.

Raph's sympathy only extended so far, and after a couple months of Leo's brooding, Raph started to become irritated, yelling at Leo to snap out of his melancholy and maniacal training regimes, but Leo remained steadfast.

A storm was brewing between the brothers. They needed an outlet, and now the city was experiencing a huge sag in crime, the turtles were left without a job. So to speak. They had been idle for two weeks, Chief Vincent informing them their patrols had done the impossible, and lowered New York's crime rate to a fraction of it's normal standard.

Which meant the turtles didn't have to take so many patrols or stay out all night to protect the city and its inhabitants.

Which meant building tension and four masculine shells posturing in the long hours of the endless days that blended one into another. Training only helped tire the body and mind, but it was a short lived distraction. The days of isolation and inactivity were making four turtles very surly, one in particular.

The one that happened to be bellowing threats of dismemberment and death to a bratty little brother who magically evaded capture, his insane laughter ringing off the brick and concrete walls.

Donatello, as always, was tucked away into his den of computers at the back of the lair, totally oblivious to everything around him. He had two such workstations. One being in the main room and monitored everything from subway and major intersections to radio transmissions, both civilian and police bandwidths, and could be accessed by his brothers or father.

There was also a secret program that followed local military bandwidths, embedded with an algorithm that monitored for selective words. Any hint of Krang's ship and alarms would sound.

The other computer station was amalgamated with his laboratory, set up exclusively with translation and scientific data. Donnie's pride and joy was the collection of analyzers, decryption systems, and medical diagnostics, most of which were experimental prototypes.

All courtesy of Eric Sacks.

After Krang and Shredder were defeated, the turtles had hired a moving truck and returned to Eric Sacks' estate where Donnie was in techno-geek heaven. He grabbed everything his three fingered hands could get a hold of.

Leo had been apprehensive at first, but Donnie made it clear that since they were held captive, and were subjected to physical exams before being placed in the glass cages where Sacks planned on draining their blood, all that information had to be purged, least someone with ill intent were made privy to their unique biology.

After Donnie collected what he could, he placed computer worms in the databases to purge all related information on the turtles and their father, then with Raph and Mikey's help, trashed the place thoroughly to give the illusion vandals had raided the now abandoned property.

Mikey even tagged the walls with lurid graffiti.

April had been overly cheerful about the destruction when she gave the report on the evening news.

Most of the salvaged equipment was in storage, the lair unable to sustain the extra electrical output, nor have the space for the heavier pieces of machinery. Donnie had plans to use one of the neighboring tunnels as a proper lab, but with everything that had happened in the past few months, Leo falling in love with a human, and then losing her to an explosion, Donnie's plans had been put on hiatus.

For three months he scoured the police bands, running diagnostics, searching for clues that would lead to the arrest of May's killer. But as time went on, there was less and less to go on, the trail going cold and Donnie's skills unable to find answers. His determination was blindsided when Leo joined him one evening and assured him it was wise to stop looking.

Donnie knew Leo had taken care of the problem himself, though he abstained from asking for details.

Whatever secret Leo was holding, it was for him and him alone. Donnie respected that. Even if he felt a lingering sense of failure. He wiped all information about May's death and trusted in Leo's judgment.

To prevent his thoughts from wallowing in unknown facts and a past he couldn't change, Donnie took up tasks that required his utmost concentration.

First and foremost, he had updated the garbage truck, and thanks to May's generosity, he had purchased a bread delivery truck that he retrofitted for crime fighting excursions.

It lasted one night before Mikey drove it on the sidewalk and busted an axel, for which he was still grounded. Donatello had finished repairing it the day before.

Not that Mikey was ever going to be allowed to drive it again.

Donnie also got a great deal on a moving van. Neither it or the bread truck was as roomy as the garbage truck, to comfortably fit all of them and their assorted equipment, but they served as excellent back up vehicles. Unassuming. Innocent.

Much like his security measures around the lair.

Most of the access tunnels the turtles blocked off, eliminating possible breaches from outside forces. The tunnels were only accessible through the lair, specially designed as escape routes if they were ever infiltrated like the old lair.

Now the only ways into their home were a hidden subway junction, one main tunnel that was disguised and lined with various security measures, and two culverts, which the turtles loved to surf on their shells and engage in a splashing game that annoyed their father.

Such games prompted Donnie to move his computers, making sure they were safe from water.

But now he was caught up on repairs, and doubling their security measures to protect the lair, Donnie's mind began to drift, so he focused his attention on ferreting out any signal remotely related to the Foot. Green fingers flew along the keyboard, adding new, seemingly unrelated key words to his search algorithm.

Out of no where, a warning light flashed on the screen, drawing the geeky turtle from his melancholy.

Donatello instantly perked up, his tongue pressed between his teeth as he checked over the readout. The world around him melted away into background noise as he focused intently on the main computer screen. Even Raph's thundering threats and Mikey's insane cackling were subdued in favor of the hum of electronics.

After a few moments the screen displayed news that wasn't shocking to Donnie. In fact, he had been anticipating something for several months now.

The Foot had been quiet for over two years, not even making the back page of the lowest newspaper. No doubt they wanted to be forgotten in order to regroup and re-launch their campaign. The last time they were mentioned was when Eric Sacks' was sentenced to 100 years in a maximum security prison.

It appeared as if the Foot were stirring again.

The possibility was a doubled edged sword. Donnie dreaded the danger the Foot presented, but a small part of him was ecstatic to detect their familiar chatter. He hated their radio silence. It didn't bode well.

"Leo, I've detected Foot related activity," Donnie said into his walkie.

Static buzzed for a moment before a groggy Leo answered.

"On my way."

A minute later Leo entered Donnie's domain, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What's up?" Leo asked, clearing his throat and his vision.

"Been monitoring the airwaves," Donnie explained, pointing to the screens in tandem. "Transmissions on the main airwaves have been quiet, but recently, there's been some chatter on the lower bandwidths. I ran a standard ferreting algorithm, tracking the transmissions. I've been able to pinpoint a facility here in New York that appears to be a central access hub for several satellite facilities."

"How many have you identified?" Leo asked, eyeing the red dot that corresponded with a location further south.

"Four. Here, Washington DC, LA, and Tokyo." Donnie brought up a map and highlighted the approximate area the messages had been sent and received. "Communication has doubled in the past week. Whatever they are planning, it's being coordinated on a global scale."

"Krang?" Leo asked, getting an uneasy feeling in his gut.

"With Shredder still AWOL, there's no telling if they're preparing for his return, regrouping for a renewed attack, or another player is stepping in Shredder's vacant shoes."

"Looks to me we have some investigating to do," Leo said, the last remnants of sleep disappearing in face of the upcoming mission. He touched his walkie so Mikey and Raph would hear the news. "Time to snoop, boys. Gear up. We leave in ten."

"Righty-o!" Mikey crowed.

There was a terrible crashing of turtle and furniture, followed by the painful groan of a captured little brother.

"Gotcha, you unruly pest!" Raph spat, yanking his clothes from Mikey's lax grip. He got off of Mikey, rolling his broad shoulders and shaking his fist that held his shorts. "I just washed these! You better not have gotten them dirty!"

"I didn't," Mikey whined, rolling to his feet and popping up, all jovial and good natured. "Might have peed on them a little when you landed on me. Dude, you're one **heavy** ass turtle!"

Raph grunted, holding up his shorts and finding them crumpled, but still clean.

"Weapons check in five," Leo called as he passed, heading to his room to collect his favorite katana.

Raph lumbered to his room, putting away his laundry from his errant kid brother. His sais reposed in their sheaths on his sides.

Mikey patted his sides, searching for his nunchakus which had mysteriously disappeared within the last half hour. Frowning, he went on a mission to find them, retracing his steps through the lair.

He checked his bedroom, the reflection pool, Master Splinter's nursery that housed his bonsai collection, and the weight room where he had spotted Raph. He even checked the tunnels he ran when Raph was chasing him.

Nothing.

Not wanting Leo to give him yet another a lecture on weapons maintenance, Mikey grabbed a couple of hammers, tucking them into his utility belt and tying a hoodie around his waist to cover the impromptu weapons. He was about to call his readiness for the mission when Master Splinter huffed from the refrigerator.

"Michelangelo? I believe these are yours," Splinter said, removing two sets of nunchakus from the fridge and tossing them to the guilty, absent minded turtle. He glared warningly, "We will have words when you return."

Mikey offered his most angelic smile but Splinter was immune.

"Sorry, sensei. Forgot I put them down while snacking."

Splinter dusted the shredded cheese from the shelf in the fridge. "Yes, I can see that. Another topic of conversation when you return."

Mikey's shoulders drooped in defeat. He knew it was going to be a _loooong_ lecture. Probably involving a pop quiz to ensure he was paying attention. And possibly a visit to the hashi. Mikey's plans of a fun evening were evaporating in a mist of irresponsibility and punishment.

Donnie hustled into the room, adjusting the gear strapped to his back. Leo joined them a minute later, followed by Raph, who noticed Donnie's less than cumbersome appearance.

"You're missing some of your science junk," Raph said, nodding to the purple banded turtle.

"Slim lining my gear for easier carry and less weight," Donnie explained, turning to show the two small electronic tablets held into place with Velcro. He placed his goggles over his eyes, checking to make sure they were functioning for the mission. Night vision, thermal scan, zoom, physical readouts of his brothers, all checked in the clear. He gave a thumbs up to Leo. "All good. Ready to go."

"Sure you have everything?" Leo asked, squinting with one eye and gazing to Donnie's side.

Donnie grabbed the side of his shell where his bo usually resided and blushed. "Whoops."

Leo hummed in annoyance, crossing his arms over his plastron and waited while Donnie retrieved his weapon. It wasn't often their nerdy brother forgot his bo.

"All set," Donnie called, securing his bo into place on his shell.

"Take lead," Leo said, motioning toward the tunnel that would bring them close to the coordinates Donnie identified.

Donnie shuffled forward, holding up his arm and tapping the small handheld device taped on his wrist. A holographic image appeared, indicating the building they were going to infiltrate, his GPS providing the route to the potentially new base of operations for the Foot.

Twenty blocks away, Donnie paused, holding up his hand to halt his brothers. Silent as ghosts they flanked him, watching the small icon on his wrist. Donnie tapped a couple of buttons and a schematic of the building appeared.

Which revealed an access point from the sewer tunnel into a subbasement around the corner.

A lot of the older buildings in New York were connected via underground tunnels and abandoned railway and sewer lines. Back in the prohibition days, the tunnels were used by smugglers to transport illegal liquor. But with the ever expanding population, and subsequent rebuilding of substructures to accommodate the populace, most of the tunnels had been blocked off and forgotten.

Stealthily, the turtles advanced, peering around the end of the tunnel to find the rusted door devoid of guards or security cameras. Donnie deployed his goggles and found the area clear of traps and alarms. Returning his goggles to his head, he led the way to the obscured door at the end of the tunnel that stretched half a city block.

With years of training, and no uncertain amount of skill, Raph engaged his sai, jimmying the locking mechanism. A metal clink signaled the locks surrender. Grinning, Raph popped the lock free and set it aside.

Leo rolled his eyes, knowing he wasn't going to hear the end of Raph's gloating. Leo didn't approve of Raph's love of lock picking and safecracking, but in such situations, his (sadly) illegal pastime had come in handy.

Donnie scanned the darkness beyond and found the subbasement room empty. He gave the –all clear- signal and removed his bo, preparing for any unexpected visitors.

One by one his brother's followed, stepping into the Stygian abyss, weapons sighing in readiness. After a brief pause, Donnie scanning the room with his thermal glasses, he switched on the ambient light on his shoulder, allowing his brothers the chance to survey the room.

"Are we there yet?" Mikey whispered, eyes darting frantically, searching every shadowed corner. He hated basements. They creeped him out.

"This is the location,' Donnie answered softly, engaging his GPS to show they were indeed at the correction location. "So far, so good."

"Place looks deserted. You sure this is it?" Raph asked, glancing into an adjacent room and finding it in similar disuse.

"Positive." Donnie adjusted his glasses, glaring indignantly at Raph. "This is a sixteen story building. My GPS shows the location, not the exact floor."

Leo spotted a door and made toward it, Raph following a step behind. As always, Raph's face was twisted into a sneer. He twirled a sai in eagerness, hoping to find an adversary to unleash some pent up anger.

Mikey shuffled along, his big blue eyes wide and expectant, shining as a lantern in the dismal light.

Every shadow was a threat.

Every strange shape was a monster.

Every noise was approaching death.

The air was stale and stagnant, dust heavy. Spooky cobwebs and the low groaning of old pipes all made for one horrible nightmare for a skittish turtle.

"Keep alert, guys," Leo said unnecessarily as he approached the door, katanas poised protectively in front of him.

The silence was broken by Raph, who tripped over a rat trap, long sprung and empty. He stumbled, catching his balance, glaring at the trap. Growling an obscenity, he gave it a quick kick, sending it skittering along the dusty floor.

"Do you think anybody heard that?" Mikey asked fearfully, hiding in Raph's shadow.

Donnie smirked at Leo, letting him know he hadn't detected anything beyond the door. Leo winked at Raph, a cue to play along.

"Stay focused. You never know when the enemy will attack." Leo breathed, sweeping right, then left, overly performing the surveillance of the empty room for Mikey's benefit.

Raph adopted the same posture, mirroring Leo's actions, his sais glinting in his hands. His voice was hurried and laced with worry.

He whispered, scared, "They can be anywhere, Leo!"

"They're probably watching us, right now," Leo muttered.

"Stalking us," Raph added, taking a step backward to bump shells with Leo.

"Searching for weaknesses," Leo said, tensing unnecessarily, his hardened body poised for an attack.

"Plotting the perfect time to spring their trap." Raph said in a hushed tone, nervously shifting from side to side.

"Dudes, can you possibly get _any_ creepier?" Mikey hissed, his nunchakus swinging at near supersonic speed. "I'm not quite psyched out enough already."

"You gonna scream like a little girl again?" Raph taunted, knowing Mikey was getting wound really tight. The obnoxious little shit deserved it. He annoyed his brothers to no end. It was rare they were able to give him a little payback.

"Turtle screams once, and **no one** lets him forget it," Mikey huffed, finally cottoning on to his brothers' joke.

The fact Raph had scared him into shrieking embarrassing decibels gave Mikey no uncertain amount of grief and shame. A fact Raph loved to rub in his face.

"I wonder about you," Raph snickered, nudging his little brother to help calm his nerves.

Mikey gave a broken, nervous laugh. His nunchakus slowed slightly, but still whirled in anticipation.

"Let's go," Donnie encouraged, nodding toward the door, his nightvision goggles giving him a bug-eyed expression.

"Oh, man," Mikey moaned pitifully. He hated dark and scary basements. In the movies, they never bode well for the good guys.

The door creaked open to reveal a short hallway with a dozen stairs topped with a door that was partially open. Donnie led the way, head in constant motion sweeping for traps or alarms, but found no sign of either.

It wasn't commonplace to receive guests through the basement, hence the lack of security.

Donnie paused at the bottom of the stairs, swiping his finger over the handrail to find it lacking dust. Switching to thermal scans, he craned his neck upward, searching beyond the door.

"Guys!" Donnie hissed, turning to face his brothers. He pulled up his goggles and tapped the device of his wrist. "I'm detecting heat signatures."

"How many?" Leo asked softly.

The green glow of Donnie's handheld device made him appear ghostly in the darkness.

"I'm estimating a dozen. Maybe less."

"We go silent," Leo ordered, moving stealthily up the stairs.

Even a dozen of the Foot clan could be dangerous. They were ninjas, trained warriors, and had no qualms about overpowering and killing a mutant.

Light bled through the cracked door. The sounds of loitering men reached the delicate hearing of the four ninjas hiding in the shadows. Leo peeked through the inch wide gap in the door, surveying the couple of muttering men lounging against a wall, one smoking a short cigarette.

Leo held up his hand, counting down to the attack.

Digits counted down, Leo grasped his twin katanas and led the charge, bursting through the door. Raph and Mikey followed through, weapons singing through the air as they took up flanking positions beside their leader. Donnie brought up the rear, bo sizzling with awaiting electricity.

A room full of humans froze for a split second, stunned at the awesome sight of four armed turtles.

A few of the humans were inside of a glass enclosure in the center of the room. They wore lab coats, goggles, and gloves while they worked in the glass antechamber that was full of diagnostic equipment, computers, and test tubes. On the table in the middle was a silver metal crate, the kind used in shipping heavy equipment.

Outside of this diagnostic chamber stood guards (a good thirty or more) dressed in the Foot Clan's latest fashions. Solid black forms with various weapons strapped to their bodies.

Swords were removed from scabbards. Guns were shifted from backs or removed from holsters and pointed at the four intruders.

"Uhh, Donnie?" Raph called, eyeing the sea of enemies. "Where in the hell did you learn to count?"

"Whoops," Donnie said sheepishly, making a mental note to run a diagnostic on his equipment. "My bad."

Raph growled.

The room exploded into chaos.

o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

AN: I'm also uploading to AO3... as this site has proven to be biased at times and love to censure authors who don't fit into a cookiecutter, warm and fuzzies, rainbows and kittens outline for storytelling.

AN2: I write fanfictions for fun but if you're interested in supporting my **original** fiction, and coffee habit, head over to PAT RE ON dot com. (all one word but FF is a cuck and doesn't allow the full name because they're attempting to censure and punish authors) I'm offering tutorials, workshops, live Q&A sessions, sneak peeks into all my original works,(just to be clear... NOT FANFICTION) plus a whole lot more. So, come find me... I'd love to see you there!

padawan_jinx


	2. Chapter 2: Here We Go Again

CHAPTER TWO: Here We Go Again

o-o

-o-

Raph leapt toward a cluster of Foot Ninja, his sais swinging low as he muscled his way into their midst. Though his loved his weapons, he preferred a more hands on, physical approach when dealing with an enemy. Nothing was more satisfying to the red banded turtle than feeling the crunch of bone and the sound of unconscious flesh crumpling to the floor. One strike with the back of his meaty paw and two jaws snapped, their owners slumping to the floor in agony.

"Four points for me," Raph yelled to his brothers.

Mikey dodged a roundhouse kick intended for his head. He spun, extending his own leg and connected with an ear. "Dude, how many points for head shots?"

"One," Raph called, downing three more assailants. "Extra point if bone is broken."

"Right!" Mikey chimed in happily, swinging his nunchakus with deadly accuracy. Four Foot ninja went down into a crumpled heap. Mikey paused, finger on chin as he thought. "Let's see, seven points for head shots, extra points for the unconscious part, and I'm pretty sure I broke some bones, so we'll say fifty points to be on the safe side."

Raph flashed past Mikey, his sais warding off the blades intent on removing his head. He snarled at his little brother, "You and Donnie attend the same math class? Sheesh!"

"Hey!" Donnie barked, slipping past Raph to block an attempt at hitting Raph in the shell. Donnie's bo swept out a ninja's foot, knocking the black clad attacker to the ground. Donnie's shoe connected with the man's head before he could regain his feet.

"Would you idiots knock it off?" Leo asked, defending himself against a half dozen attackers. "Stay focused!"

"Hey, this is as focused as I get!" Mikey said, jumping onto a tall skinny ninja and flipping the man over his head. The wailing man went sailing through the air, taking out two of his comrades. "So, what's the plan? Other than _not_ getting ourselves killed?"

"Eliminate the guards," Leo explained as he spun, dropping a ninja with a powerful back fisted strike. "Gain entry into the clean room. Take out scientists. Watch Donnie's shell while he grabs what he wants. Then retreat."

"Can we stop for pizza on the way home?" Mikey asked, punching a ninja and holding the dazed figure in front of him as a shield.

"Sure," Leo agreed readily. Fighting always built up his appetite.

"Chicago?" Mikey asked, dancing with his unconscious partner whom he spun away from, sending the man crashing into his unsuspecting friends.

"Deep dish," Leo added.

"Stuffed crust," Mikey corrected. "Meat lovers."

Leo paused, his katana a couple inches from a man's throat. The ninja stood frozen, his prominent Adam's apple bobbing in fear. "Kinda in the mood for double pepperoni."

"You're both crazy," Raph said, darting past Leo and knocking the scared ninja out cold with a strike to his jaw. "We're having pineapple and ham tonight."

"Oh, that sounds good," Donnie added, crisscrossing his brothers to block shurikens aiming for Raph's side. "Mind if we stop and get some sweet and sour chicken?"

"Fine by me," Leo quipped, noting there were only a couple of ninja left, and they were retreating to guard the door of the glass enclosure. "Need to get sensei some more ice cream, too."

"I won't let you forget," Donnie promised, punching a ninja in the face and dropping him with ease. He turned to grin at the scientist working around the alien artifact.

Usually when the enemy knew they were outmatched and about to get their butts handed to them, they tried to make an escape. But much to the four turtle's surprise, the scientists… _smiled_.

They didn't fear the turtles or worried over the outcome of the battle. Leo found their expressions troubling, getting a bad feeling in his shell. But Donnie wasn't phased. To him, the explanation was simple.

"Probably think they're safe behind bulletproof glass," Donnie said, advancing upon the handful of ninja standing in front of the door to the inner sanctum. He cocked his head, observing the scientists who appeared to be openly taunting their foes. "Wonder if they know we can pick locks?"

Raph sneered, spinning his sais in a deadly purr. "Want to wipe that smile off their faces?"

Leo opened his mouth to speak but a door on the opposite side of the room, left of the glass enclosure, opened up and began to disgorge a black mass of ninja trouble. "Uhh, guys?"

"Well, I know why they were smiling," Donnie sighed, bo whirling in his three fingered hand.

"More friends to play with," Raph said, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck.

"I would say play nice," Leo stared, meeting Raph's gaze. Raph smirked and waggled his brow. "But I don't think you know _how_."

"Sure I do," Raph argued, stealing himself up for the upcoming battle. Foot Ninja continued to fill the room, circling the glass enclosure and the turtles. "I play nice with all my new friends."

Leo swept the room with his calculating gaze. By his estimation, they were outnumbered nearly twenty to one. And there were a couple of ninja standing in the doorway, no doubt to watch the proceedings and send in reinforcements when it appeared the turtles had the advantage. If they weren't careful, they could become overcome by sheer numbers.

"Shell to shell, brothers,' Leo directed, turning slightly and feeling the comforting bump of three other shells as his brothers fell into a defensive posture. They had practiced such a thing so many times it was second nature.

Raph noticed the ninja by the door. "Think they're guarding the door to make sure their friends don't make a run for it?"

"Maybe they ordered a pizza and are waiting to hear the doorbell?" Mikey naturally assumed.

"Something's…off," Leo muttered, though his brothers heard him. "There's a reason they aren't joining their friends for the battle."

"Maybe they're supervisors?" Mikey hazarded a guess. Usually such a silly comment would earn a smack from one of his brothers but not this time. They were too focused on the encircling enemy. "Or coaches? When we knock out their players, they'll signal for new ones?"

That thought was unsettling.

Donnie shifted nervously, bumping his shell into Leo's for silent comfort. Raph growled, showing his teeth at a nearby ninja.

A swift bark in Japanese gave the signal to attack. As one unit the ninja advanced, closing ranks on the four turtles. But they underestimated their foes.

Leo's blades sang a heavenly aria, backed up by the low whirling bass of Mikey's nunchakus and Donnie's bo. Electricity cackled on the end of the bo, keeping even measure as the turtles moved as one unit. Raph added a rich, resounding vibrato of deadly sais that sliced through flesh with deadly accuracy. To add a little flavor to their symphony, Raph grabbed two ninja and slammed their heads together, getting the comical hollow, coconut sound.

"Don't let them get behind us in a pincer move," Leo called to his brothers.

"Dude, I am _not_ that kind of turtle," Mikey crowed, punching a soldier in the face and knocking him cold.

"Stop yammering and watch your shell,' Donnie barked, bo sweeping the legs out from under two ninja. Instead of Raph's favorite habit of slicing into veins, Donnie opted to knock his opponents out with a quick whack to the head.

To accent Donnie's point, Mikey felt the vibrating thrum of metal striking his shell. He turned in slow motion, glaring at the guilty ninja holding a katana.

"Dude? Really?" Mikey quipped. His fist lashed out, striking the ninja and dropping him with a satisfying crunching of bone. Mikey shook his head and sighed, squaring off with three more Foot soldiers. He sighed, "Some ninjas."

"Mikey! Donnie! Assume formation!" Leo bellowed, seeing a pattern starting to develop.

Mikey noticed it, too.

The quartet had practiced such maneuvers extensively in the past couple of months. Leo had barely healed from his wounds before he implemented a new training program. Not only was it far more efficient, but quite brutal. His rehabilitation had given him time to devise new methods for thinning enemy forces.

"With me, brah?" Mikey called to Donnie, as he spun, readying for the maneuver Leo and Raph were preparing to make.

"In your vernacular, ' _gotcha dude_ ,'" Donnie grinned.

Donnie leapt high, Mikey mirroring his action opposite. They crossed paths in the middle, striking Foot soldiers on the head and sending them reeling in pain. Back and forth they worked, crisscrossing down the middle, as if lacing up their enemies.

While the Foot were distracted watching the leaping turtles, Raph and Leo took off running, gaining momentum to flip onto their shells and slide across the room, their blades slicing into legs.

Screaming and clutching their legs, Foot soldiers were shoved aside by their fellow ninja. Those who were conscious and badly injured, crawled to the exit where two ninja stood guard. New recruits flooded through the door, taking the place of the ones who were unable to fight.

Donnie spun behind the glass enclosure, his progress followed by several of the scientists, eyeing the unique specimen of mutated turtle. The others continued with their work, packing a metal shipping container. Donnie tried to catch a glimpse of what they were packing for transport, but the ninja kept coming, overcoming him with sheer numbers.

Mikey yelled from the opposite side of the room, his shell showing a nasty ding on the right side. The normally smooth edge was crinkled slightly from damage. He hissed in pain and drew back his hand, bitch slapping a ninja into unconsciousness. He didn't have time to gloat though, more pressed in all around him.

"Ut oh,' Mikey muttered, jumping into the middle of the fray, bellowing as a bull in a china shop.

Raph noticed his little brother being surrounded and grinned. "I always wanted to try the lily pond maneuver."

Showing surprising grace and dexterity, Raph gained altitude, landing on first one, then the next ninja's head, careful not to lose his balance as he alighted across the room toward Mikey.

When he landed, the last ninja grasping his neck and moaning in pain, Raph smiled triumphantly. "Ta-dah!"

Mikey shook his head, glancing at the line of downed ninja who were all writhing on the floor. "That's what happens when you let the heaviest think he's a dragonfly. Bad guys lose several inches in height."

One ninja openly wept at their feet.

Raph gave a one sided shrug, then noticed Donnie being surrounded. "Wanna play slingshot?"

"Do I?" Mikey cackled, allowing Raph to grasp his wrist and spin him around until he gained enough momentum to release Mikey like a shelled bullet toward Donnie. Mikey shot out, cackling all the way, spinning on his shell, his chucks a blur too fast for the eye to see.

Raph's aim was a little off. He missed launching Mikey in Donnie's direction, but close enough the turtle bullet was effective in helping Donnie to regain the upper hand.

Mikey slammed into the legs of a ninja, dropping him on top of the turtle, who halted his inertia and shoved the man off. "Dude, no passengers. Chicks only."

Donnie called, "What your shell, Mikey."

Mikey turned from his downed enemy to find several ninja coming through the doorway flanked by two guards. Donnie met them head on, battling his way toward the glass enclosure. He wanted to get in there and discover the treasure they were holding.

A strange man entered the room, Asian by origin, wearing traditional ninja garb, though his face was not covered. He sported a thin handlebar mustache that reached past his chin. His hands were tucked into his sleeves. He observed the room with a critical Stink Eye, especially the four turtle combatants.

He barked out clipped Japanese, making Leo, who was closest, draw up in alarm.

"Reinforcements coming," Leo called to his brothers. "Regroup!"

Trying to ward off attack, all the while keeping an eye on the door and the three Foot Elite that stood flanking it, Leo was beginning to wonder if the call was merely a distraction because no one answered the newcomer's command.

Until Leo received a blow to the head that came out of no where.

The ninja he was fighting stepped back, granting room, which Leo thought odd, until something heavy and hard impacted the side of his face.

"Invis…." Leo called, taking a blow to the jaw which robbed his voice. He swung out, clashing metal on metal, but the blows were raining down faster than he could deflect them.

He had been trained to track foes without the use of his sight, but with the battle raging all around, he lacked the ability to hear or concentrate on the location of his attackers. And there was more than one.

One laughed him. The other struck him along the face and arms with a heavy, blunt instrument. Leo staggered, losing ground.

Raph caught a glimpse of Leo battling the invisible foes. For a moment he thought Leo was shadow fighting, but when a gash appeared on Leo's arm, spilling his blood, Raph realized there were invisible attackers in the mix. Raph's heart stopped, watching as Leo's head whipped around, blood flying. His swords dropped at his sides while he fell to his knees, consciousness wavering.

Leo's eyes were half lidded as he struggled to remain alert. Raph was yelling at him from a distance, but Leo was unable to hear him. The world moved as a slow motion dream.

"Leo!" Raph bellowed, charging forward. He expected Leo to tuck into his shell to protect his head and neck, but Leo's eyes fluttered a few seconds before rolling back into his head. He fell forward bonelessly.

Raph went on a rampage.

Cursing fluently as a true New Yorker, Raph advanced toward Leo's unmoving form, his sais singing an aria as they severed tendons, and the occasional artery. When it came to the enemy, Raph's compassion was extremely limited. A ninja jumped in front of the steamrolling turtle, but Raph wasn't going to be deterred. A flick of his wrist and the man staggered away, clutching his neck as blood spurted between his fingers.

These ninja were going to pay for hurting Leo.

Mikey heard Raph bellow and searched the sea of black until he found Leo's shell on the ground. Unmoving. Blood forming around his head.

"Leo!" Mikey yelled lunging toward his downed brother.

He wasn't aware of the invisible danger until a blunt force struck his arm. Mikey flipped his chucks with perfect timing, searching for the thing that hit him, but like Leo, the surrounding noise made it impossible to detect sound or movement. Mikey lashed out, and while his arm was outstretched, something heavy landed across his forearm, snapping the bone with an audible _crack_!

Mikey screamed, tucking his limp arm close to his chest and doubling the speed of his remaining nunchakus. He felt rather than saw the connection to at least two bodies, one of which was cursing vehemently as a second turtle joined their fray.

Raph barreled into the brawl, arms stretched wide in a sweeping gesture. As he hoped, he got at least one of their invisible foes. Using his momentum and weight, Raph landed on top of the ghostly attacker, who yelled as his breath was expelled and his bones were broken under Raph's significant weight.

Raph didn't bother to care. He rolled to the side, slinging the limp, invisible form in his arms toward his comrades. Three went down in a heap.

"Donnie! Mikey! Time to go!" Raph yelled, gaining Leo's side and hoisting the unconscious turtle on his shoulders. "Haul shell!"

Mikey was furthest away from the door, his good arm swinging as he hobbled to Raph.

Knowing Mikey wasn't going to make it without help, Raph strode boldly through the remaining ninja, though now their numbers were greatly diminished. Most were crumpled, bleeding heaps on the floor.

Raph made sure to step on the human carpet, finding gratification from hearing their bones crunch and lungs expel pained wheezes. Considering all the pain and suffering the Foot had bestowed upon the city, Raph's punishment paled in comparison.

Balancing Leo on his shoulder, and helping Mikey struggle to the door, Raph swept the room for Donnie. Finding the room devoid of purple banded turtles, Raph extracted a shock grenade from his pocket and tossed it into the sea of black that roiled toward him as a tide of death. He and Mikey tucked their heads into their shells a second before the deafening blast went off.

Rattled, but still able to function, Raph grasped Mikey's uninjured arm and shoved him toward the door. He caught one final glimpse of the ninja writhing on the floor, including the immobile ones flanking the door with passive expressions, and the scientists scrambling in their glass cage, and slammed the door shut behind him. He yanked a shock grenade off Leo, (Mikey not allowed to carry such ordinance), and placed it by the door in case they were followed.

Down the stairs, through the subbasement and out into the maintenance tunnel they fled, Mikey getting worse with every step. By the time they reached the subway crossroad, Mikey could barely walk. Raph glanced around, searching for help.

"Where's Donnie?" he asked.

Mikey panted, searching the dimly lit tunnel. "Dunno. Thought he left first. Isn't he down here with us?"

Raph called out, "Donnie?"

His voice echoed in the stone chamber.

Raph let loose a string of curses that would have gotten him spanked by Master Splinter. Hiding in the shadow, he lowered Leo's inert form to the ground.

"Watch Leo," he ordered. "Donnie may have gone the other way."

Mikey nodded, withdrawing a nunchakus on his uninjured side and taking up guard duty over his downed brother. Raph retraced their steps, going up side tunnels every block and calling out Donnie's name. After five blocks with no luck, Raph returned to Mikey and Leo, calling out to Mikey as he approached so Mikey wouldn't attack.

"Has he shown up?" Raph asked.

Mikey leaned on the wall, sweat soaking his brow and running down his cheeks. "No. Haven't seen him. Think he went opposite direction? Ya know, to fool any one trying to follow?"

Well, that was a possibility.

Sadly, there were a lot of alternative routes in the underground catacombs. Far more than what people realized. Which is why they provided such excellent cover for four turtles and a rat.

Raph leaned in close, "There's a chance we're being followed by the invisible ninja. Let's go to a splash cove and wait. Can you make it?"

Mikey nodded, putting away his weapon. He waited while Raph maneuvered Leo onto his shoulders again and together they plodded down the tunnel that lead to one of the locations they affectionately called 'splash coves.'

The splash coves were nothing more than stunted tunnels where construction had inadvertently ended, but as they weren't considered passageways for subway or work crews, they were left neglected. Which meant their drains were never cleaned and they often filled with stagnated water. Having lived their entire lives in the sewer, the turtles knew how to navigate such a landscape.

Raph and Mikey stepped through the water with barely any ripples. Into the darkness they went, swallowed by the shadows, where Raph secured Leo's unconscious form before hunkering down near the entrance, ears sharp and eyes watching the water.

For twenty minutes they waited in the silence. Raph wasn't used to being so patient, but with both his brothers injured, and one currently unaccounted for, he had to exercise precaution. Leo was still out cold and Mikey's consciousness was wavering as he clutched his broken arm, whimpering softly in the dismal light.

The water remained still, a glassy surface ready to give away an unwanted trespasser. Deeming it safe, Raph tapped the radio on his shoulder, using the static to send a call sign to his brothers. The sound was echoed in the chamber by Mikey and Leo's walkies.

There was no answering code from Donnie.

Mikey's blue eyes shone as diamonds in the dim light. "Did… did we… _leave_ him?"

Raph growled lowly, tapping the walkie again, hoping to hear the answering signal from their wayward brother.

Silence met his inquiry.

"He's gone," Mikey said fearfully. His breath came in rapid bursts. "They got him?"

o-o

-o-

Thoughts? Fears? Threats? Congrats?

Anything?

Oh, and before I forget, yes, i'm gonna be torturing Donnie a little bit. I can't help it.


	3. Chapter 3: DefeatIt's Bitter

Chapter Three: Defeat...It's Bitter

AN: Sorry for the delay... have other projects I'm working on. Finally got Submit finished and uploaded, and of course, delving back into the world of Transformers and cataloging and recording the wonderful Lamborghini twins.

o-o

-o-

Raph growled an obscenity that would have earned him being taken over a rat's knee. Drawing out his phone, he sent a text to Donnie, demanding to know his location. A couple minutes went by with no response.

"Watch Leo,' Raph ordered. "If I'm not back in twenty minutes, call Master Splinter."

Mikey was too weak to stand guard, so he opted to kneel next to Leo. He didn't waste what little energy he had in whirling his nunchakus. He gave a crisp nod to his bigger brother, ready to defend Leo in Raph's absence.

Raph snarled, rolling his shoulders and puffing his shell, making him appear twice as big. If the Foot had captured Donnie, Raph was going to make them pay.

 **No one** hurt his brothers.

 **No one**!

When he was well and truly pissed, he became a force to reckon with. It wasn't often he got this mad, but when he did, the only thing that quelled his bloodlust was the death rattles of his enemy.

Sais in hand, he sprinted down the dark tunnel, retracing his steps. Not bothering to listen at the door that lead into the subbasement he burst through, ready to charge the first shadow that challenged him.

Dust was his only companion.

Judging by the tracks on the floor, only he and his brothers had visited the dank underground room. Up the stairs as swift as a shadow Raph moved, gaining the door that lead to their bitter defeat. The concussion blast was still wedged against the door, meaning no one had tried to follow the turtles.

Raph twisted the concussion grenade, resetting its safety mechanism and placing it by the door. Balling his fist, he slammed into the plank, knocking it clear off the hinges. The door skittered to a halt nearly a dozen feet away. Raph followed it through, flowing into the room as a tsunami, preparing to decimate a beach.

Only the room was empty.

As in, completely devoid of life.

There were bloody puddles on the floor where some of the ninja had bled, but their comrades must have carried them away. Even the scientists in the glass enclosure were gone, the glass doors standing wide open. Raph's gaze swept the inside of the glass enclosure, just in case someone was hiding on the floor, but no one was there. Leo's fallen katanas still lay where he dropped them. Knowing his brother would need them, Raph hastily picked them up and tucked them along his shell.

The door where the elite guards had observed the ninja roll upon the turtles like an inky tide, was shut. Something was lying in front of it.

Something… with a piece of purple tape attached.

Raph glided to the door, careful in case of a booby-trap. He may be pissed and ready to kill to retrieve his brother, but he didn't want to fall victim to a senseless trap. He'd never live it down.

He'd rather exercise caution than be thought of as brash and reckless. Which he was, but he didn't want to give his brothers any more fodder against him. He was learning to cool his hot temper.

Sometimes.

Raph retrieved the black rectangular object, realizing it was one of the numerous electronics Donnie always had strapped to him.

The door was locked when Raph tried it. He sniffed around the edge, searching for the unique chemical signature of explosives. Finding nothing to raise the alarm, Raph grasped the handle and yanked with all his strength. The door bowed in the middle before snapping free, granting access into a long tunnel that stretched left and right.

Raph went right, following the blood trail down the hall to where it forked. He took another right, counting off the 4 plain white doors that blended into equally white walls.

He was glad he had a blood trail to follow. Otherwise, he could be lost for hours in the maze of identical doors. The blood ended at the last door on the left, and judging by the dark smudges, it was a frequented access point.

Sniffing again, Raph curled his nose. The only thing he could detect was the coppery smell of spilled blood. Huffing loudly, he grabbed the door and shoved. It too warped and fell away.

Raph groaned in aggravation.

There were three doors along the shortened hallway. Blood lead to all three. But only one had a flickering EXIT sign above it.

Raph opened the door and found himself standing in a giant garage that could easily hold 20 garbage trucks. The light was diminished by the many recesses and failing bulbs, but Raph's vision adapted quickly. Being a natural underground dweller, he had a passing friendship with the night. As a ninja, the darkness was his lover.

Once his eyes adjusted, he knew he found the right place because next to one of the thick concrete pillars was Donnie's equipment. Raph raced to the pile of electronics, bending down to examine the discarded items.

They were definitely Donnie's. Some were still wrapped in purple tape and a couple of loosened scales stuck on the sticky side.

Goggles, Ipads, and the camera Donnie always kept mounted on his shoulder, were bashed upon the concrete, their screens cracked and dark. The Foot must have thought there were trackers embedded in the equipment, breaking them and leaving them in the garage.

And they were right.

Only, they didn't know Donnie also wore a tracker.

They all did. Embedded in their skin.

Donnie had constructed microchips that allowed him to monitor his brothers' vital signs and location at all times. The trackers had come in handy when they were captured by Eric Sachs.

Raph picked up Donnie's goggles. Blood was on the lenses. Snarling obscenities Master Splinter didn't approve of, Raph clenched his sais, screaming into the emptiness that echoed in the hollow chamber and points beyond. Tucking his useless weapons away, and growling oaths of self loathing and incompetence, Raph collected the broken electronics.

Whirling, Raph retraced his steps, stuffing the broken gear into his pockets. He replaced the busted door in the subbasement, placing the shock grenade in the lower right hand corner, hidden in shadow. If the Foot came back and tried to track them, they'd find a reason to change their minds.

When Raph neared the place he left Mikey, he called out, "It's me," and turned the corner, giving Mikey a chance to identify him before stepping closer.

Mikey still knelt where Raph left him. Sweat covered his face, his breathing ragged. His chuck was hanging limply in his good hand. "Did you find him?"

"No," Raph said, clasping Mikey's face in his hands to examine his kid brother. "They took him. We can track them when we get back to base. Can you walk?"

It cost Mikey great effort, but he nodded, tucking his weapon away.

Raph swept Leo up and over his shoulders before looping his arm around Mikey and steering him toward home.

"Let's take the substation route. To be on the safe side."

Weakly, Mikey agreed. When they passed a storm drain, the light of the street filtered through, showing Raph how pale Mikey had become. He gained momentum, deciding on a more direct route, as he wasn't sure how much longer Mikey would remain conscious. And though he was strong, he couldn't carry both brothers.

Ten minutes passed, Mikey leaning more and more heavily on Raph until Raph was practically dragging him into the lair.

"Dad!" Raph yelled.

"What has happened?" Splinter answered, rushing forward to help stabilize Mikey, who was wavering. "To the treatment room!"

Splinter helped his sons into the room where Donatello always dealt with their medical issues, few as they were. They rarely had sickness but were prone to suffering heavy contusions, bruising, and required the occasional stitches for their idiocy.

"We underestimated their numbers," Raph explained, placing Leo on the main table. Raph's anguished face turned to his father. "They got Donnie."

Splinter directed Mikey onto the gurney they had kept during Leo's rehabilitation. He didn't pause while examining Mikey's arm.

Raph felt the need to explain his gross miscalculation. His horrible lack of attention that led to their most vulnerable being taken. His disastrous mistake.

Blame was his and his alone.

"I saw Leo go down," Raph said hurriedly. "Mikey tried to get to him and they overpowered him. They were coming at us from all around. Some were invisible. It's how they got the drop on us. I yelled at Mikey and Donnie to retreat while I fought to get to Leo. I could only think about getting us out of there. Alive. With our shells in tact."

Raph bit back tears, his hands covering his face in utter defeat. This was all his fault. He wasn't strong enough to protect his brothers. Donnie could be dead or being tortured right at this moment.

And it was all Raph's fault!

"Leo was unconscious. Mikey was hurt," Raph muttered, fighting hard not to cry. It pained him to see his family so broken. Add to the fact it was his utter ineptitude for leading the team to safety, Raph's stoic front was cracking, fearing his father's harsh judgment for his failures. "I thought Donnie already escaped. But by the time we were far enough away, and made sure we weren't being followed, I realized he wasn't with us."

Mikey moaned, finally succumbing to his injuries. His head lulled to the side, giving Splinter a chance to twist his broken arm, resetting it before bandaging it into place.

While Mikey was out cold, Splinter jabbed a needle into his arm, giving him a dose of pain killers. The rat worked as if not hearing Raph's story, but Raph continued to speak, knowing his father was listening, just concentrating on Mikey's care.

"I went looking for him. Found his gear," Raph said, emptying his pockets of the smashed electronics. "They got him, dad. The Foot has taken him."

Splinter drew up, realizing his most belligerent was finally realizing the full depths of responsibility in a leadership role.

Raph's gaze was cold, distant. "I failed. I failed the team. The mission. I failed my brothers."

"It is alright, my son,' Splinter said softly, reaching out to place a comforting hand on Raph's huge shoulder. Blood was smeared on his green scales. Leo's blood. "You did the best you could, Raphael. You got your injured brothers home. Once we have stabilized them, we can concentrate our efforts in locating Donatello."

"His implant,' Raph said absently, finding a flicker of hope. He shook off his despondency and set about attending Leo's injuries. He picked up a scanner Donnie designed to read their unique bio-signatures. "We can send out the frequency that activates it and find out where they're keeping him."

Raph ran the scanning device over Leo's inert form. It was so strange, performing such a task. Not that Raph hadn't performed it dozens of times before. It was just, every time there was a major emergency, Donnie was the one that assumed the role of their medic. Their geeky and hardworking nerd of a healer.

What if he was lost?

What if Raph made the wrong choice?

What if he waited too long to realize his geeky brother was missing?

What if Raph's oversight cost them their techno turtle?

What if Donnie was lost, forever?

What if?...

Splinter drew Raph's attention from the dangerous spiral he was falling into.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," Splinter said, guessing Raph's emotional dilemma. He had witnessed such emotions on Leo's face many times. "Your brothers were in need of medical attention. You did right in getting them to safety."

"But, what if we've lost him, dad?" Raph asked, scans forgotten. Usually he referred to Splinter as sensei or master, but when he was at his most vulnerable, he reverted to his childhood. "They could have killed him by now. He could by lying dead somewhere, being cut up into little pieces and examined under a microscope."

Splinter fought back the urge to cry. The thought had crossed his mind upon hearing Donnie's abduction. There was always the possibility of such a thing. Such was their lives. It would always be wrought with danger and subjected to human curiosity and fear.

Mikey whimpered, tears rolling over his cheeks as he regained consciousness. He blinked sluggishly, trying to focus on the brick and mortar above him.

"Attend to Leonardo,' Splinter ordered, "I will finish with Michelangelo."

Mikey groaned as Splinter wrapped his arm, stabilizing it before immobilizing it at his side.

Raph read over the bio scans of Leo.

"Heart rate forty seven. Blood pressure and temp are normal. There's signs of bruising along his sides and next to his shell. Three inch gash that will require stitches. Concussion." Raph looked up from the screen. "Should I call Dr. Kingston?"

Dr Kingston was the vet who had assisted in Leo's recovery the last time he was severely injured. They had maintained their distance from the man, as none of the turtles or Splinter trusted him.

Splinter weighed the pros and con and finally decided against it. "No. We allow Leonardo to wake up and monitor him for signs of danger."

Raph nodded, glad his father had taken charge. He lay the scanner down and stared into Leo's unconscious face. "Hurry and wake up, Leo. You have a team to lead."

As if in omen, Leo's eyes slowly cracked, widening until he was blinking up at Raph. "What happened?"

Splinter stepped forward to examine Leo's injuries, Mikey shakily getting off the gurney to join them.

Mikey sidled up to Raph, seeking comfort by touching shells. Raph wrapped his arm around Mikey's shoulders, mindful of his broken arm, drawing him close. Mikey may be annoying and drive his brother insane, but Raph would always be his protector.

"You were knocked unconscious. Michelangelo was severely injured. Raphael barely got the two of you out alive," Splinter said, without mincing words. "Donatello has been captured, but we are going to find him."

Leo scowled at Raph. "You lost Donnie?"

"I didn't see him, so I assumed he'd already retreated. I carried you and Mikey into the subway when I realized Donnie wasn't with us." Raph visibly deflated. He couldn't meet Leo's gaze. His hold around Mikey's shoulders tightened. "I should have looked out for the little dork. He's not as strong as we are. He needs us watching his shell."

Leo rubbed the side of his head, gasping in pain as he found the nasty contusion caused by the blunt object wielded by the invisible ninja.

"I'm sorry Leo, I know I should've done better," Raph said finally risking Leo's wrath. "We'll turn on his tracker and I'll go get him."

" **We** 'll go get him' Leo corrected, struggling to sit up. He gagged as if to puke and lay back down, closing his eyes and panting hard.

"You and Mikey will stay behind,' Splinter said sternly. "Raph and I will rescue your brother."

Leo groaned in answer, not bothering to argue. Mikey shifted aside to allow Raph room to work. With Donnie and Leo injured, medical care now fell to Raph.

To which Mikey was secretly grateful.

He wasn't affected by the sight of blood, but lacked the conviction to help and heal his brothers. Such a delicate and important thing was left to more experienced, steady, trustworthy hands.

"You'll need some stitches," Raph said, collecting everything he needed. He didn't warn Leo before jabbing him with a needle.

Splinter caressed Mikey's face tenderly, soothing the turbulent emotions swirling in youngest turtle's blue eyes. "Everything will work out. You will see."

"Someone could be hurting him," Mikey muttered, every bit the lost little boy seeking reassurance from an adult. "What if we've lost him, dad?"

Raph's scowled as he stitched Leo up. Despite being the largest and most cumbersome, Raph was very adept at caring for injuries with delicate hands. Five knots and he was done, tapping Leo on the shoulder, who grunted in response.

"You stay here and rest," Raph said, leaning over Leo. "Sensei and I will get Donnie."

Leo grumbled something inarticulate, rocking on his shell to sit up. Raph helped stabilize him. Leo wavered for a moment before catching his balance. His breathing was labored as he swung his legs over the edge of the table with the intention of getting up.

"Stay," Raph repeated, placing his large hand on Leo's shoulder. He knew how to word his argument to make Leo see logic. "You're injured and need to heal, lest you become a liability and get us all hurt or killed."

Leo gave a tight lipped nod in affirmation. Truth be told, he was still feeling the affects of whatever struck him. His vision swam and his stomach churned. He lay down, assuming a meditative pose to aid in his healing.

"I know how to initiate the tracker," Mikey said, perking up despite his obvious pain. It wasn't often he got to show off his computer skills. Unless a video game was involved.

Splintered eyed Leo's deep, even breathing for a long moment, then joined his sons at Donnie's main computer station.

With one hand Mikey manipulated the keyboard. He had watched Donnie enough times to pick up a few tricks.

The program opened, icons appearing on the screen to show active monitoring but there was a distinct lack of 'blip' that showed Donnie's location.

"Where is he?" Raph asked, pushed up close to Mikey's shell to crowd him.

"Dude, personal space," Mikey groused. Now he knew why Donnie got so pissy when they gathered around him. It was suffocating. Mikey scanned the electronic map, not finding the telltale mark to lead them to their wayward brother. Mikey's tongue pressed between his teeth in a perfect imitation of Donnie when he was scouring the internet. "Tracker isn't active or it's being shielded."

"Maybe they're out of town?" Raph guessed, squinting at the screen. "Where are we on the map?"

"We won't show up. We're in the lair," Mikey said, typing a code to broaden the search. "Donnie put a dampening field and a scrambler around the place. No unauthorized signals allowed."

"How do you know that?" Raph asked, surprised their youngest, and most immature, possessed such knowledge.

"Donnie explained when he was setting up our wifi," Mikey explained, tapping away on the keyboard. His voice was hollow as his hope faded. "Until his signal can get through, we're blind. No direction."

"You have done all you could, my son," Splinter said softly.

Mikey's blue eyes were dulled in defeat. "Sure doesn't feel it."

Raph couldn't agree more. He felt the bitter tang of defeat as well. Maybe more so than Mikey. Donnie could be lost and it was all Raph's fault.

"The computer will continue to search for your brother," Splinter said, nodding toward the contraption that showed a silent screen. "In the meantime, you will use the respite to heal, both in body and in spirit."

Mikey sighed heavily. He hated to admit it, but he wasn't in any shape to rescue Donnie, even if they could find him. And with Leo benched with injuries, their numbers for a rescue mission were laughably slim.

April, Casey, and Vern would offer to help, but being human, they were far too vulnerable to take on a search and rescue mission against the vast number of trained ninja undoubtedly surrounding Donnie.

No. Their best bet was to lay low. To recover and regain their strength. Then, and only then, would they stand a chance to bring Donnie home.

Mikey only prayed they weren't too late.

o-o

-o-

I know, I'm a shitty person for the cliffhanger, but be warned, I plan on doing a whole lot worse later! Trying to figure how exactly how far, how twisted, how mean I wanna get with this. That's why this is taking so long. I try to think of all the aspects of the story, not just a little bit at a time. I like to plan how it will unfold and make everything have a reason and make sense later on. Never know where the story will take me so I try to be flexible, but still maintain a strong voice and advance the plot each time.

Reviews are LOVED!


	4. Chapter 4: No Hope

Chapter Four: No Hope

AN: THANK YOU to the ones who send messages or leave reviews! Glad you're enjoying this. Poor Donnie is about to start his time in hell. Be warned.. it's not gonna be pleasant for him.

-o-

o-o

Donnie awoke, groggily and with great reluctance. He'd been having a wonderful dream. If only he could remember it. It wasn't often the techno-turtle slept, averaging less than six hours a week, but on the rare occasion his mind shut down and allowed sleep to claim him, he entertained the most unusual dreams.

Which usually culminated in several experiments, new theorems, and a frenzy fueled by coffee, determination, and a maniacal kind of genius that left his brothers confused and sometimes worried over his mental stability.

Smacking his lips together and wincing from the bitter cotton that lined the back of his throat, he opened his eyes upon a small bank of fuzzy lights hanging overhead. Hands flopping on either side, he searched for his glances, squinting away from the light hammering into his skull. During his search he made two discoveries.

First, he was naked.

As in, no clothes, no electronics, and no glasses.

Completely bare assed naked turtle lying on a cold floor.

Second, there was a collar around his neck, approximately one inch wide with a rectangular two inch box on the outside. No doubt the remote and power source for the enslavement device. Similar bands were on both wrists and ankles.

Trying to gain his feet, and requiring several attempts to do so, Donnie eventually got to his hands and knees, dizzy and disoriented despite being unable to see anything but the blurry paleness of a tiled floor. His stomach was threatening to relocate to his nostrils and his heart was beating a primal rhythm in his ears.

Drugged.

He must have been drugged. Which means….

"Good to see you're awake," came a cultured male voice from Donnie's left.

Donnie's head turned toward the noise but due to his lack of vision, he could only make out a wide window. It was reminiscent of a two way mirror in a police station, though this one was highlighted by brighter lights, no doubt full of monitoring equipment for the newest specimen to a mad scientist's lab.

"Who are you?" Donnie asked, wishing he could see. It sucked being so blind.

"Not that you would know me, but you can call me, Mr. Point."

"Yeah, not melodramatic at all," Donnie muttered under his breath, finally able to stand. Though now he was standing, there was a draft along his tail and the thought of being observed naked was making the bony turtle self conscious. Instinctively, he covered himself. "What do you want, Mr. Point?"

"To study you, of course," the man said with a hint of amusement. The humor was short lived. When he spoke again, his tone was cold, chilling Donnie to the bone. " _What_ are you? _Where_ do you come from? _How_ many more are like you?"

Donnie's heart sank realizing he was captive to a lunatic, but he took solace in the fact Mr. Point didn't know about his brothers or father. He feigned innocence, "The restraints are not necessary. I was born in a lab. I understand medical procedures."

Not a total lie.

Usually, Donnie was the one performing procedures and experiments, but he couldn't tell Mr. Point that. And technically, he _was_ born in a lab and began his life as an experiment. Hoping to gain some sympathy from his captives he gestured toward the bands around his wrists.

"I am not a threat. These cuffs are unnecessary."

Now that was a downright lie.

Donnie **was** a threat. A huge one.

But Mr. Point didn't need to know that. He only needed to believe the helpless, innocent, submissive lab experiment act. Then when Donnie gained enough information on his location and security measures, he would make his escape.

"So you were made in a lab, heh?" Mr. Point asked, not acknowledge Donnie's request. "What lab?"

Donnie blinked, squinting toward the shimmer of bullet proof glass.

"It was a private complex, ran by my creator, Dr. Bond. Cliché, I know, but that was his name."

"Bond?" Mr. Point asked with a scoff.

"That was his name, despite being a common name for movies."

"You've seen Bond movies?" Mr. Point snorted.

"The lab where I grew up provided many forms of entertainment." Donnie lied easily. He'd have to test his newfound skill on his brothers next time they had a poker night. "I was kept quite comfortable, despite my function as an experiment, albeit, a miscalculated one."

"How so?" Mr. Point seemed extremely interested in the unique circumstances that lead to the amazing being standing naked in the isolation room.

"Doctor Bond was experimenting with gene therapy, namely the programming of stem cells. I guess he was attempting to create a super solider for the military, but I can't be sure. He injected several animals with the programmed cells and they created mutations."

Donnie's expression grew dark. He hated the idea of being a lab experiment but this time, his fear could be used to gain the sympathy and understanding of his captor and possibly barter for his freedom. The thought of gaining the knowledge of what brilliant, (if not insane scientist) was working on was a great incentive for whack jobs.

Especially someone like Mr. Point who was enraptured with Donnie's story.

"Most were so badly mutated they didn't survive." Donnie grew grim. "The growth accelerators and infusions of human DNA rewrote basic genetic codes of animals and their systems were unable to compensate and adapt. I'm the only survivor."

"Amazing,' Mr. Point breathed. "The blend of animal and human DNA is truly a work of art."

Donnie took the opportunity to put in, "I was the only experiment that showed potential with human characteristics."

Donnie screwed up his face, as if trying to remember something. "The last thing I remember, we were going somewhere. I think it was a military base, but I can't be sure. Doctor Bond never said where we were going. But there was an accident." Donnie paused for effect, pretending to strain to remember important details. "Animal right activists maybe? There was a flash. An explosion. I woke up to find Doctor Bond dead. I managed to crawl to what I thought was an abandoned building. Not sure how long it's been since I escaped. A week? Maybe two? Have you heard anything about an explosion, or protesters attacking a doctor?"

Mr. Point huffed and made a soft tisking noise. "You are good."

He took in the strange mutant standing naked in the room. "That's quite the story you concocted. Better than most Hollywood bullshit they're putting out now. Definitely notable for an Oscar… for screenplay and performance."

"Wha?" Donnie asked, worry creeping into his shell.

"You probably don't recognize me, but I was there when you and your brothers were brought in to the lab on Eric Sacks estate. I was one of the doctors who examined you and placed you in the glass cages to extract your blood and that precious, gloriously valuable mutagen that's pumping through your veins."

Donnie's blood ran cold. Well, colder than normal for a hyperactive reptile.

"I'm sure you don't remember me. Most don't. I'm always in the background, hidden in shadows. Watching, observing, learning about my enemy before I make a move," Mr. Point said, enjoying the turtle's realization. Why, he was practically turning yellow with fear!

"Sacks extracted two canisters of your mutagen," Mr. Point continued. "One he took to New York. The other canister was taken by myself and my colleagues to another lab to begin our experiments. Then, thanks to your meddling, Sacks was arrested, his assets seized and our funding eliminated. A few of us were able to take what samples and data we could, and come to a safe, innocuous location to continue our research. Which has been greatly hampered due to the fact our network has been hacked, records erased. A decade's worth of study, lost."

Donnie bit down the urge to whoop and take credit for dealing such a blow to Mr. Point's research, but he remained passive. Stony faced.

"I had begun to think our research was never meant to progress," Mr. Point confided. "We reserved so little of the mutagen and our database erased. No doubt by government officials who were interested in our work."

Donnie gave a spastic jerk of his head.

"Then luck smiled on us," Mr. Point said, his voice dropping to that chilling depth that echoed from a crypt. "One of our few facilities still in operation, only protected by dummy corporations and shadows, alerted us to the attack and subsequent capture of a mutant. Imagine my delight when I saw you. Now, I have a virtually unlimited source of material to continue my experiments."

Donnie wished he had his glasses and bo. His enemy was already well aware of him and his family. Now it was a matter of time before he caught the others and performed the same experiments…on them.

Well, Donnie wouldn't stand for it! Not while he still had breath.

No longer caring about his modesty, he lowered his hands, fists clenching at his side, open defiance gleaming in his short sighted eyes. He glared toward the direction of the glass.

"You won't get away with this. My brothers will find me."

"I'm hoping they do," Mr. Point said. There was no missing the smile in his voice. "The more specimens I have, the more mutagen I can harvest and continue with my experiments."

"We'll stop you," Donnie growled.

"You can certainly try," Mr. Point agreed good-naturedly. "Though it will be highly unlikely your brothers will be able to find you. This facility is well hidden and your tracking device has been removed." Mr. Point gave a little chuckle when Donnie touched the small incision on his shoulder where his tracking implant had been removed. "When you have divulged every secret you possess, then I will use as bait to lure your brothers into a trap, where I can learn their secrets."

"We won't go down without a fight,' Donnie promised, squinting at the glass to discern any human features. But his vision was too poor without the aid of his glasses.

"I don't doubt it." Mr. Point muttered something inarticulate under his breath, then added. "Let's begin."

There was the electronic beep of the intercom turning off. A moment later, there was an unmistakable whoosh of a door sliding open to Donnie's right. Donnie couldn't discern from the white walls, white door, floor, and ceiling.

Visitors came through the doorway, dressed in white lab coats and blended into the bland color scheme. The only way Donnie could detect their numbers was by their skin color. Otherwise they were dressed all in white, including wearing white hats that covered their hair. They reminded him of surgeons or those who deal with biohazards.

Three of the blobs flanked Donnie. They were soon joined by men who were dressed all in black. To Donnie's poor vision, they were a half a dozen black mannequins, though there was no doubt to their armaments.

Guns rattled along their person as Donnie could detect the specific oil used to maintain firearms. He also smelled their adrenaline and testosterone, a heavy, oppressive blanket, surrounding him. The stench turned his stomach.

He didn't like how most humans smelled. And coming from a turtle who grew up in a sewer, that said something about their noxious odor.

Immediately, Donnie adopted a defensive stance, trying to remember Splinter's teachings on using ones senses and not relying sorely by sight. Which Donnie should have paid more attention during those lessons. He was at a bigger disadvantage than his siblings. And all because of genetic abnormalities.

Mikey liked to joke that when the turtles were old and grey, they'd be sitting in shell rockers designed to cup their carapace, wearing two inch thick glasses and yelling at each other to speak up.

If Donnie survived that long.

"We can make this difficult or we can make this easy," Mr. Point said from the doorway. His voice was even colder in person instead of being filtered through a com unit.

Donnie estimated the vile man was at least six foot with a narrow build, as he stood out in stark contrast wearing a black suit in a pristine white room. Donnie wished his tail wasn't swinging in the wind.

This was embarrassing!

None of his ninja training covered fighting your enemy NAKED!

Tender bits were left exposed and vulnerable.

"I need a sample to run a base line comparison to the degraded sample remaining from your captivity a few years ago," Mr. Point said. He lifted his hand but Donnie couldn't see the small black box in the pale palm. "Will you cooperate?"

"As Raph likes to say, **bite me** ," Donnie smirked, preparing to fight for his life.

"Very well," Mr. Point sighed, thumbing a button on the box.

Donnie instantly seized. Electricity coursed through him causing him to drop to the ground, convulsing. The pain lasted only a second, but it was an eternity to the lanky turtle. He panted, blinking rapidly up at his captor, unable to speak.

A soft buzz sounded and instantly Donnie limp wrists slammed together. His ankles performed a similar routine. Effectively immobilized, he felt two dual tourniquets applied to his arms to draw blood. The needle was nothing compared to the throbbing ache his nervous system had received.

Panting, he allowed the two scientists to collect two vials each, remarkably small quantity in Donnie's opinion, and then take their leave. Mr. Point remained behind, his long pale digit caressing the buttons on the control box to Donnie's metal bands.

"I hope you make a habit of resisting," Mr. Point said, crouching down next to Donnie's inert form. "I do enjoy punishing your insolence."

Donnie's nearly useless eyes squinted at the darkened lump blocking the overhead lighting. He may have been unable to see Mr. Point's distinct features, bulbous nose, bright blue eyes, and thin ratlike chin, but he could smell him.

Donnie's keen senses could smell the evil on the man knelt next to him.

This was not a man to cross.

Sure Sacks was a lunatic who liked to experiment, sometimes on his own people, but he had ambition. A reason for his malice. He wanted the best possible data to ensure he alone controlled the market of healing and longevity. For a price, of course.

After all, whomever controlled the fountain of youth could pretty much dictate their own terms to a clamoring population.

People would pay anything to be healthy and live longer. Even if it meant innocents had to be sacrificed to gain the knowledge to extended life. In fact, the entire medical and scientific community was founded on such a principal.

Shredder had shared Sacks lust for money and power, though he also embodied a sick, twisted kind of ideology that wanted to be idolized and worshipped for his generosity.

Most megalomaniacs shared the same kind of perverted desire to rule the world and subjugate everyone in it. Shredder had raised Sacks to be the ultimate weapon, cultivating the young impressionable orphan into becoming a mad scientist to quite literally, help him rule the world.

Why must the insane, world dominating psychos always be scientists?

Donnie took offense his favorite passion was often used for nefarious purposes.

Why couldn't someone take over the world who _**wasn't**_ a scientist?

A bus driver or plumber?

Chiropractor or incompetent CPA?

A fry cook or housewife?

Surely those professions had ambitious people.

But noooo… always the scientists, using their knowledge for the destruction of mankind instead of the betterment. Donnie sometimes wished he had not been so passionate and adept at science. It certainly had its fair share of disappointment.

But Mr. Point didn't care for world domination. He cared nothing for being seen as a messiah to a disease ridden world.

Donnie could tell. He wasn't sure HOW, but he knew.

Mr. Point was evil.

The pure personification of wickedness, here only to cause destruction, suffering, mayhem, and death.

Donnie didn't have time to let his imagination run wild. Mr. Point thumbed the controls, immediately sending burning fire through Donnie's thin frame, the electricity coursing through every fiber of his being, pain threatening to short circuit Donnie's brain. The second lasted an eternity. Trembling, he was vaguely aware of Mr. Point speaking.

"A friend designed this handy little gadget. He assures me the body can sustain the top setting for only a few seconds before suffering brain damage. You just experienced a second on the eighth setting. Give me any further grief, and I will dial it up to ten and leave it on for a full minute. It would be unfortunate for you to suffer permanent brain damage, but you will still function as a wonderful specimen for dissection." He tenderly caressed Donnie's cheek and the dimple along his chin. "You serve no other purpose than to be an experiment. I will discover the secret to that mysterious ooze and patent it as my own. Who knows? With your help, I may get to live forever."

Donnie slowly regained his full mental faculties. He swallowed hard, forcing his mouth open to speak.

"I'll… I'll do whatever… you ask."

"Good," Mr. Point grinned maliciously. He rose to his full height and explained Donnie's expected conduct. "You will receive three meals a day and be under constant surveillance, so don't get any ideas about escaping. You will provide any and all samples asked of you, or you will risk my temper. A bed and toilet are provided." He gave a disgusted sniff. "I suggest you use them."

Spinning on his heel, Mr. Point left the room. The door hissed shut behind him, sealing the room and its occupant.

Donnie lay panting, staring up at the mocking illumination. This was going to be a miserable time, but if he was lucky, his brothers would be able to figure out where he was being held.

Course, losing his tracking implant was going to make the task difficult, but when his brothers set their mind to something, they could accomplish anything.

Donnie carefully rolled to his side, wincing from the lingering agony from the shock collar, to hands and knees. He crawled around the space, trying to take in his surroundings. It was difficult without his glasses. He realized, much to his embarrassment, that he had lost control of his bodily functions from the electrocution.

Knowing he was leaving a horrible trail wherever he crawled, he persevered, detecting the bed, complete with linens, and a small niche that thankfully held a toilet and shower. The drain was iron, heavy, set into the concrete and far too narrow for Donnie to squeeze through.

With difficulty he gained his feet and turned on the spray. It was cold for a moment, jolting him out of his haze and sharpening his senses as it warmed. A brand new bar of soap was on the single ledge in the corner. Donnie scrubbed himself clean, starting with his head. When the suds hit the small incision on his arm, he hissed, grasping the pained limb.

"You were thoroughly scanned upon entry," Mr. Point's voice echoed in the dismal chamber. Donnie turned toward the sound of the voice coming over the intercom. "Very clever, implanting a tracking device to activate for rescue. I surmise that is how your brother located you at the Sacks estate and prematurely released you."

Donnie was in too much pain to offer a retort. Blankly, he stared toward the glass.

"Can someone clean my room?"

Donnie's voice was hollow. Flat. Despondent. Defeated.

He kept under the hot water, trying to draw its warmth into his battered and beaten body. After a couple of seconds, Mr. Point spoke.

"Yes, I suppose it would be a good idea. I'll send in someone to clean it up."

Donnie's hands rubbed the walls, knocking the soap off the ledge. It landed with a slippery splash at his feet. He bent down, trying to feel around for the elusive bar.

Finding it, he clutched it tight and rose, feeling dizzy and slightly sick to his stomach. No doubt a lingering after effect from his shock treatment.

He turned toward the glass and asked, "Can I have my glasses? I can't see."

Mr. Point's voice was amused. "You really are blind, aren't you?"

"Yes," Donnie confirmed. No sense in lying. "I can't see a thing."

Mr. Point was quiet for a long time. Donnie was afraid the man had left without an answer, but finally, he spoke.

"Agreed. I don't want you blundering around and hurt one of my people with your clumsiness." Mr. Point nodded to one of his henchmen to fetch the turtle's glasses.

"Thank you," Donnie said, remaining cordial and possibly get the man to lower his guard.

Donnie wanted to appear as seely as many believed his lithe frame to be. Granted he didn't possess Raph's muscle, but when push came to shove, Donnie was as apt with weapons and self defense as any of his siblings. He only needed to bide his time. Give the humans a false sense of ease. When he gathered enough intel, he'd make his escape.

And in such situations, though he wouldn't admit it to his father, killing humans in order was escape was a possibility. Donnie may be the kind hearted and socially awkward, but once cornered, he became as ruthless as Raph.

"We will begin your testing tomorrow," Mr. Point warned as the door opened to admit a couple of soldiers flanking a janitor.

The janitor gaped upon seeing a giant turtle standing in the shower, but one of the soldiers shoved him in the shoulder, directing him to do his job. The soldiers kept their guns trained on Donnie, who stayed under the hot spray until they took their leave.

Once they were gone, he fumbled his way to the bed and lay down, wrapping up in a blanket and falling into a fitful sleep.

o-o

-o-o

o-o

As always, reviews and messages are loved!


	5. Chapter 5: Animal Testing

Chapter Five: Animal Testing

AN: Oh my gosh! Loving all the fun messages and I'm just blown away by the reception for this story. Though there's going to be some dark times, be assured, it's going to go well for our shelled heroes. Just, trust me to take you on this journey. I'm both humbled and honored of all the positive feedback I've gotten. All signed reviews and messages have been answered and updated.

HUGE THANK YOU to AlexLuke, for chats and feedback on my page. I appreciate all the time, thought, and yes, even the con crit. Feedback helps me to mold a better story and deliver the best possible story for my audience.

o-o

-o-

o-o

Donnie groaned, rolling onto his side and teetering for a moment before his small eyes snapped open in alertness. Usually, he slept in the partial culvert at the lair close to his main computer bank. It wasn't often Donnie slept, but when he did, he preferred his shell to be cradled in the curve of the half pipe that served as his bed for a couple of years.

As the brothers got older, they began to separate, finding their own rooms for privacy and space. Though Donnie still preferred the comfortable curve of the half pipe.

But the bed on which he woke now was flat. It was well padded, thank goodness, as his shell tend to dig into materials and was known to be quite sharp. There were also a couple of pillows tossed about him. Blinking rapidly he tried to clear his vision but it was to no avail. His eyes would forever need refracted assistance.

The light overhead became a little brighter, signally the start of a new day.

A new day in captivity.

Oh, how Donnie loathed that word and its implications.

But he must remain cool. Let his intellect work and then when it was time, spring his trap and get the shell out of here!

Dread filled his shell as the door hissed open. He rose to sit on the edge, no longer self conscious about his nudity, and noticed three white clad humans enter, flanked by four black clad humans. Their clothing identified them easily.

The ones in white were scientists. The ones clad in black were security guards.

Feigning meekness, Donnie held out his arm. "Do you need blood?"

"Yes," came a shocked female voice in white. She came forward, slowly at first, no doubt sizing up the giant talking turtle sitting on the edge of his bed, squinting in her direction. "I have a case of supplies I'm going to sit down beside you."

No doubt she realized he was blind and needed a verbal account of what was going on. Probably fearing his reaction if she touched him without warning.

Donnie put on a boyish grin, which was easy, given his usually friendly nature. "Tourniquet, syringe, needle, and color coded tops."

"Yes," she said, relaxing a little as she removed the items and checked his arm for a vein. He had good veins and was an easy stick. She wasn't sure how'd she get a sample if she had to find a vein amongst the green skin.

"Little prick,' she said before jabbing the needle into his arm.

Donnie held still, trying to make out her features, but without his glasses, she was merely a pink and brown mottled blob veiled by white. Hoping to ease her misgivings, he formally introduced himself.

"I'm Donnie. But you can call me Don if you want. I don't mind."

Her smile was evident in her voice. "Thank you, Don." She snapped off the tourniquet and turned, nearly bumping into the two armed men who had followed her to take blood samples.

The two bodies came forward, immediately flanked by two black clad soldiers. Donnie squinted at the quartet. He could make out the short dark hair of both men in lab coats, but the soldiers were completely encased in black.

He asked the two in lab coats, "Do you need samples, too?"

"Yeah," a deep male voice said. He held up a cup but Donnie was unable to see it.

Donnie held out his arm, thinking they were going to get blood, but the other person, another male, spoke. "We require urine and stool samples."

"Oh," Donnie said, dropping his arm and feeling distinctly hot around the face. He wondered if they realized he was blushing. "Uhmm," he squirmed uncomfortably, "I don't have the urge to go. Empty tanks. If you set the specimen containers by the toilet, I can collect samples when I have the urge to go."

He prayed they didn't want to shove anything up his tail. Not only would it be extremely painful, but it wouldn't reap benefit. His anatomy didn't work that way. Couldn't get a sample when the tanks were empty. No matter how much they'd shove, poke, and dig around.

"I'm hungry, so breakfast would definitely help the process," Donnie put in, hoping the moving black shapes weren't going into position to restrain him for exploratory sampling. "Oh, and coffee. Don't forget the coffee!"

"Can't tap an empty keg," one of the men grunted knowingly. He retrieved another kind of cup from his pocket, this one much larger than the samples for urine and stool.

"We require your DNA."

Donnie opened his mouth, thinking they were gong to swab it, but one of the men chuckled.

"Not that way. You need to jerk off in this cup. Mr. Point wants every bit of data on you we can collect, and we're not going to leave anything unobserved."

Donnie was definitely blushing now. Thank goodness his green skin only went a shade darker. Only those who knew him well could tell when he was blushing.

"Uhmm, I'm afraid that's impossible," Donnie lied, distinctly anxious with the request and the men standing so close. There was no way he was going to extend his cock and cum in a cup. Blood, urine, and feces were fine, but he drew the line on **that** sample.

Thinking quickly he explained, "Turtles don't have the ability to mate at will like humans. We can't get erections without a female in heat."

Total bullshit.

But those men didn't need to know Donnie had a healthy, if not active, libido.

"Without the scent of a female, there is nothing I can do to assist you in gathering such a sample." Donnie motioned to his limp tail to emphasize his point.

" _Nothing_?" one the men asked, dumbfounded. "You mean… you can't jerk off?"

Donnie wasn't going to tell his habits to this strange man, but he lied fluently. "I may have some human characteristics, but I am still a turtle. Mating is only possible during autumn, and there must be a willing female to initiate the mating process."

"Man, that sucks," one of the men breathed. "It's a wonder you're not stark raving mad."

"Why?" Donnie was now genuinely curious as to why the man would make such a strange diagnosis.

"Because, if you don't get laid, even if you self service, you go crazy," the man explained as if it was common knowledge.

"Really?" Donnie asked in childlike wonder. Though he had yet to run across any scientific data supporting the theory that mental instability correlates with lack of sexual activity, he pretended to buy into the man's words. "You can go crazy? Is that a human thing? Male? Or can females go crazy, too?"

"Chicks are always crazy, you ask me," the other guy mumbled.

There was a murmur of agreement from the security guards, who had become lax upon finding a completely docile and apparently naive prisoner. They exchanged looks of sadness and shock upon realizing the turtle lacked the ability to find sexual release.

"What do you want to eat?" one of the scientists asked.

"I love pop tarts!" Donnie exclaimed with enthusiasm. He hoped they would get off the subject of his sexual practices. Thankfully, the discussion involving food was a much needed reprieve. He grinned goofily, "I know I shouldn't eat it, but I also love bacon. Probably clogged up my arteries, but it tastes too good to resist."

"Amen to that," one of the guards quipped.

"We'll see. Jane will run your blood work. Be interesting to find out what's flowing through your veins," the scientist continued, placing the two smaller specimen cups on the back of the toilet and explaining their location to Donnie to use when ready.

Donnie promised to provide the requested samples. He was eager to find out what his blood work showed. He had run basic tests on himself and his family, but lacked the proper diagnostic machinery to give a more in-depth analysis.

Well, sort of. He had stolen some nice diagnostic equipment from Eric Sacks, but had yet to use them. Course, he wasn't going to tell his captors this.

Another person entered the room and boldly strode up to Donnie, grabbing his hand and slapping down a familiar set of frames. "Here."

Donnie fumbled with his glasses and put them on, blinking at the surrounding humans. His face lit up as he glanced about, finally able to take in his captors and prison. He played the part of a naïve prisoner, curious to everything around him. Secretly, Donnie was assessing the men's bodies for weaknesses and gauging their abilities in combat.

Their weapons were of little concern, considering they'd work best in a distant battle. But up close, they were more apt to engaging in hand to hand, which Donnie was quite sure he could easily overcome.

But until then, he must play the fool.

"Can you see us now?" one of the scientist asked, observing Donnie's expression.

"Yes." Donnie beamed happily.

"Dude,' one of the soldier muttered, shaking his head. "Blind and limp dicked. Should just shoot the poor bastard and be done with it."

One of the other soldiers gave his comrade a dirty look.

The man who gave Donnie's glasses back held up the control box. "You going to come quietly."

Donnie nodded meekly. He wasn't entirely embellishing his trembling when he eased himself off the bed and awaited orders. With a buzz, his wrist slammed together, ensuring he didn't lash out.

"Follow me," the man said curtly, whirling and marching from the room.

Donnie hung his head and did as instructed. Though he pretended to stare at the floor, his eyes examined everything around him, from the height of the walls, to the spaced doorways, and the general lack of frenzied activity normally found at a research station.

If anything, the place felt… hollow.

A tomb.

The scientist led the entourage down the hall to the door on the left and opened it. "Here."

Donnie found himself in a room bisected down the middle by a thick glass partition. The scientist pointed to one side and barked. "Sit down."

Donnie did as told, shuffling uncomfortably on the chair. The cold steel made his tail shrink, but he made due. The scientist sat opposite, behind the glass. There was a screen inlaid into the white tabletop. It flickered on, drawing Donnie's attention.

"We're going to start with a memory test," the scientist said.

Donnie played along, pretending to be excited about the test. Two soldiers took up flanking position by the door, their fingers on triggers in case of trouble. The scientist that had been with them in Donnie's room joined their counterpart, observing over the man's shoulder as he began to flash pictures in sequence on the screens and commanded Donnie to recite the order.

Though the pictures were mere blinks on the screen, Donnie's keen eyes and mind mentally recorded the images. When he recalled what he saw, he intentionally left out half of the images. Feigning eagerness, Donnie perked up.

"Did I do well?" he asked excitedly, pretending to crave attention and affirmation.

"Not too shabby," the scientist admitted. The two behind him gave nods of agreement.

The memory tests lasted an hour. When they finished, Donnie goaded, "How'd I do?"

"You did very well," the scientist confirmed, motioning for Donnie to get up and follow him. The guards at the door eyed him critically, poised to tame the turtle if he stepped out of line.

Donnie merrily lumbered behind the scientist, following him across the hall where two doctors were waiting next to what was unmistakably gym equipment. There were also machines ready to be hooked up to record Donnie's vitals. Keeping up his ruse as a dumb prisoner, Donnie picked up one of the leads for the heart monitor.

"Cool."

The guards shared a glance, rolling their eyes. The scientists weren't deterred though. One yanked the lead from the curious turtle and pointed to the treadmill.

"Get on and we'll hook you up."

Donnie did as told, waiting patiently while they attached leads to his chest, around his shell, and on his head. He laughed comically. "Will I be able to get satellite transmissions now?"

"Maybe later," one of the scientists promised darkly. He nodded to the guard that held the control box.

Donnie's wrists separated, granting him the ability to hold onto the rails while he was put through the rigorous tests. He grasped the bars, making sure to keep up his jovial, boyish, naive charm. He yelped in surprise as the treadmill began to move. He tried not to concentrate on the fact his tail was bouncing a little and though it was embarrassing, his father DID instill a sense of modesty and self respect, he had to admit, it felt freeing without the constraints of clothes.

After a couple of minutes, the doctor increased the speed and incline, forcing Donnie into a speed walk. Not wanting his captors to know the extent of his stamina or training, he panted, clasping the stabilizing bars tighter as the doctor continued to increase the difficulty.

Five minutes later, Donnie was out of breath, his vitals showing dangerously high numbers

"Can't…," Donnie wheezed at one of the doctors. "Can't go….. Too…. much."

Though it was going to hurt, Donnie intentionally stumbled, flying backward off the treadmill. The leads snapped free as he went skidding along the floor, slamming into the wall from the momentum. He lay, chest heaving, limbs lanky and immobile, struggling to catch his breath. Soldiers hovered above him, but were lax on their weapons as they took in the struggling mutant.

Donnie wasn't to be given a long reprieve. One of the scientist growled, "Get him up! We're not done yet!"

Donnie was hoisted up by the two soldiers and dragged back to the treadmill, where the doctor wasted no time in replacing the monitors. Hoping to appeal to the man's sense of logic, Donnie spoke, though making sure to embellish his shaky limbs.

"I can't go fast," he pleaded. "I'm a turtle, remember? Can't handle speed."

The doctor grunted at the plausible excuse and finished attaching the leads. "Back on. We'll do half speed."

"Can I take some time to rest?" Donnie asked, glaring down the treadmill and bowing from exhaustion.

The scientists were gathered around the monitors, going over the vitals they obtained thus far.

"We'll check stamina next," one assured his colleagues, seemingly oblivious to Donnie's physical condition.

Donnie didn't have a chance to make any more pleas as the treadmill began to move again, though it was at a more sedate pace.

Long limbs began to move, pumping out an even rhythm as he marched, making sure to watch the time and adjust his act of exhaustion accordingly. Thanks to visits to the hashi, Donnie was quite familiar with tests of endurance.

Watching the clock, Donnie made sure to show signs of fatigue within fifteen minutes. He hoped the scientists took his exhaustion as a sign of weakness and took pity. Sadly, they weren't so easily swayed.

Ignoring Donnie's labored breathing and elevated heart rate and blood pressure, they kept him on the treadmill for two hours, only stopping the experiment when Donnie stumbled and fell off the machine, too weak to stand any longer. The doctors tittered between themselves, scribbling notes and discussing the readouts they had collected. Judging by their dark looks, they weren't happy with Donnie's results.

"Take him back to his room,' one of the doctor muttered absently, eyes intent on the turtles bio statistics during the experiment.

One of the soldiers kicked Donnie in the side, growling, "Get up, weakling."

Donnie's arms and legs shook as he rolled on his shell, slow to gain his feet. He struggled to get up, his performance worthy of an award.

"One false move and I'll put a bullet in your head," the guard purred before looping Donnie's arm over his shoulder and helping the turtle down the hall to his room.

"I'm not a violent person," Donnie said, leaning heavily on his human crutch. "I believe in peaceful negotiations and alternative solutions to violence."

"Spoken like a true pacifist," the soldier muttered, half tossing Donnie onto his bed. He nodded toward the tray that was on the edge of the bed. "Eat up. You still have a lot of tests to do today."

"Joy,' Donnie muttered irritably.

His hand shook as he reached for a pop tart. He crammed the whole thing in his mouth without bothering to watch the soldiers leave, the door whooshing shut behind them. Keeping up his appearance as a weakling, Donnie took his time eating, taking great care to emphasize his shaky limbs and need for rest.

The appreciation for the steaming cup of coffee was genuine.

Though he was far from tired, he remained immobile on his bed, curling up on his side facing the wall. He was never good at meditation, his mind always too active to settle, but he tried, taking deep cleansing breaths.

Randomly, equations and variables popped into his head, but he shoved them aside, focusing on gathering his strength to make his escape when the opening became available.

His respite didn't last long.

Two hours later the door opened. Donnie pretended to be asleep, though his senses were on high alert. The cold muzzle of a gun nudged his shoulder.

"Hey, turtle! Get up!" A gruff male voice barked.

Donnie faked a jolt of awareness, rolling over and yawning widely. "It is morning? Already?"

The guards scoffed, grabbing Donnie by his thin arm and hauling him to his feet.

"You've only been here a day, wuss."

"Where we going?" Donnie asked, jostled between two arm soldiers. Two more stood at the doorway.

"Time for some more tests." One of the guards standing by the door grunted, an evil smirk on his face. He gave Donnie a hard shove through the door, yanking painfully on the turtles' shell and causing Donnie to whimper in legitimate pain.

Donnie was steered back to the room with the treadmill, only this time, they placed him at a weight machine, pushing him onto the bench and making him grab the bar.

"Start with 100," a doctor ordered, clipboard in hand, eyes intent upon Donnie's prone form.

Donnie shifted the bar, noting both sides sported at least two hundred pound weights. Though he was stronger than the average person, he wasn't **that** strong! He tried, and failed, to lift the bar out of the grooves. A couple more attempts and he glared in open hostility to the doctor observing the exercise.

"How about taking off some of the weights so I can actually lift the stupid thing?"

The doctor growled, scribbling away on his clipboard. One of the guards fixed the weights, making them 100 lbs on each side.

"Thanks," Donnie said, earning a curt nod in response.

Donnie pressed ten times before returning the weights to the slot.

"I said 100," the doctor snapped irritably.

"Nine more sets to go," Donnie corrected, earning a twisted sneer from the doctor.

Apparently the man had a sour disposition. Whether he wanted to hurry the test along, or was unimpressed by Donnie's results, the doctor held up a control box to emphasize his request.

Donnie took a deep breath and began lifting the weights. He noticed a twinge on the 70th press, and by the time he counted off 100, his arms were shaking for real. He made to get up, but the doctor stopped him.

"100 more."

Donnie's jaw nearly hit the floor. "Are you serious? I can barely lift my arms the way it is!"

The man thumbed the button that would send electricity through Donnie's body, making the turtle comply.

Donnie got into position again and lifted the weights from their notches and began to count off. He barely made it to twenty before his arms buckled, dropping the 200lbs across his plastron. He grunted from the impact, trying to dislodge the weight but was unable.

"Little help?" Donnie gasped, struggling under the pressure across his chest.

The guards made no effort to assist the turtle. Disgusted by them, Donnie used his body as a fulcrum and shoved the weights off. They landed with a resounding clang on the floor, breaking several of the tiles.

"Idiot!" the doctor hissed, slamming his thumb onto the button.

Donnie barely caught his breath when the jolt raced through his nerves. The setting was minimal, but it was still enough to knock his senses askew. He convulsed off the bench and fell to the floor, shaking and twitching, his teeth gnashing together.

"Try again!" The Doctor commanded.

Still twitching, Donnie tried to move, but was unable to steady himself upright. He flopped one way, then another, dizzily grasping at the bench for support, but it was no use. His senses were knocked completely out of whack.

"Might have been too strong for him, doc," one of the guards said, realizing the turtle was unable to comply with the doctor's wishes.

"Again!" The doctor shrieked vehemently at the downed turtle.

"Trying," Donnie muttered, pulling himself onto the bench and half dragging himself across its surface.

"Maybe he's had enough?" The other guard eyed his companion. "Point won't like it if you break his toy before he's had a chance to do it."

The doctor hissed through gritted teeth, contemplating the wisdom of the guard's words.

"He's not human, remember?" The guard added, nudging Donnie's foot with his boot. "He's still an animal. Not very strong one, either."

"Fine!" The doctor spat, jerking his head toward the discarded weights. "Pick it up and put it back before you take him to his cell."

Both guards looked affronted. "Not your lackey, Doc. Do it yourself."

The guards nudged Donnie with the cold tip of their guns to remind him not to try anything funny, then hoisted him up off the bench, half dragging him down the hall to his room.

They didn't bother placing him on his bed this time.

They deposited him, none to gently, onto the floor and exited as fast as they could, leaving Donnie face down on the cold white tile of his prison.

-o-

-o-

o-o

If you like this story, please consider hitting that button right there and dropping me a review. I answer all signed reviews (sometimes for days or weeks on end) Note: I tend to be long winded

If you Love this story and want to see some behind the scenes clips of what goes on for my writing process(sometimes it's not pretty and includes pajamas), get a sneak peek of chapters and arcs before they're uploaded, have Q&A sessions about writing and various interests, plus a whole lot more, then come join me at !

P, A, T, R, E, O, N…. all one word, and look for me, Padawan_Jinx

Public content is available as well.

But only patrons get exclusive pictures, private chats, and livestreaming. Beginning tier is worth a cup of coffee.

So, what are you waiting for?

Come play with me!


	6. And the Award for Best Performance By A

Chapter Six: And the Award for Best Performance By A Turtle Goes To….

AN1: THANK YOU TO ALEXLUKE for all your feedback and support!

AN2: Thank you to my readers/reviewers! Love the feedback and appreciate every one of you!

This chapter is gonna be a bit darker. In fact, the next 2-3 chapters are going to be rather rough on our favorite shelled geek. He will need lots of TLC... any takers?

o-o

o-o

o-o

The days were long and arduous for Donnie. His routine rarely changed the first week. Someone would collect blood samples, then he was taken to the exercise room, where he spent the first two hours of the day on the treadmill. Feigning exhaustion, Donnie did his best to act slow and sluggish, as if still recovering from the previous day, but the doctor found amusement in providing Donnie with random jolts of electricity when he dragged his feet too much. Barking in pain, Donnie sped up his efforts, making sure to last for a few minutes before falling lax once again.

After his workout on the treadmill, Donnie was forced to endure poking and prodding as the doctor evaluated muscle mass and physical attributes. The doctor was particularly interested in Donnie's ability to sweat, as regular turtles lacked sweat glands. He swabbed the perspiration off Donnie's face, swiped under his arms, around his shell, and much to Donnie's discomfort, his tail.

Scribbling notes and muttering to himself, the doctor set about his work without verbal interaction with Donnie, which was fine by the lanky turtle. Once the doctor was finished, he waved to the guards to escort Donnie back to his cell, where food was waiting.

Couple hours rest, then the soldiers reappeared and took Donnie back to the gym, where he was forced to test his strength. Attempting to lift 200 lbs 100 times, Donnie mused it was lucky he was captured instead of Raph.

Raph would have loved to show off his strength. Then again, Raph's rashness would have gotten him killed, as he undoubtedly would have stormed the guards to overpower them during a foolhardy escape.

Strategy wasn't Raph's strong point. He was more brute strength than actual analyzing and plotting.

Raph's motto was: _'Why think your way through trouble, when you can charge it head on?'_

Wise words from someone who was the size of a mountain, but for those of a weaker nature, barreling into the middle of a melee wasn't feasible. It was best to learn the enemy's strengths and weaknesses. Detect patterns, a routine they followed. Assess their capabilities in combat. Though such things were difficult to the untrained eye.

Take Donnie for instance.

He gave the appearance of a feeble, slow moving turtle. Nothing about him suggested he was a martial artist, a trained ninja with deadly skills.

Which is how he wanted to be perceived.

One of the most important lessons Master Splinter taught him was to never underestimate your enemy. But rather, allow _them_ to underestimate _you_. For if they didn't perceive you as a threat, when you _did_ attack, they would be taken unaware and were easier to overcome.

Master Splinter exuded such a non-threatening persona; one would think he was an easy target.

They'd be sadly mistaken.

A lot of strength and attitude was packed into that minuscule frame. Splinter was as a kind and gentle as they come, especially when it came to his sons, but if one provoked him to anger, they'd get to see the full extent of that combat rat.

Donnie fought back the urge to cry. He missed his family terribly. He wondered what they were doing. If they were all right. He doubted they were captured, as the soldiers would have loved to taunt and torment him with such information.

No, he was sure they had escaped.

But to what end?

It had been a week. Donnie knew it was difficult to ascertain his location, as he himself was garnering very little information to aid in his escape. But surely his brothers were looking for him? Surely there was a lead? A scrap of evidence left behind that would give at least the general location where Donnie was being held?

Leo and Raph were smart enough to deduce clues and figure out where Donnie was imprisoned. And Mikey may be a goofball, but he knew his way around computers. He was no hacker, granted, but Donnie knew Mikey possessed a keen intellect when it came to computers.

Donnie wished they'd hurry up. He'd already been here a week too long. The work outs and tests were a nuisance, especially when Donnie had to closely monitor his progress and have his strength fade accordingly.

The lights flickered overhead, winking on Donnie's prone form. It wasn't the physical tests that were so demanding, it was the agony of being mentally inert. Donnie's overactive brain kept him awake, formulas and theories floating through his head nonstop.

To preserve the thoughts, Donnie usually wrote out everything filtering through his mind. The lair was filled with his scratched writing. On tables, chairs, walls, even the alcove that served as his old bed was littered with half formulated ideas. Things he wanted to expound upon when he had the chance. Things potentially leading to the betterment of mankind.

But here?

Being stuck in a bland room with nothing to write with was enough to tax Donnie's training in patience. He tried to file away random thoughts, hoping to be able to write them out when he was free, but the more he tried to concentrate on an idea, the further it slipped away.

It was torture.

Donnie cursed his own mentality. He wished he could shut down his thoughts, but even meditation didn't help at this point. Truthfully, it never really worked for him anyway.

Master Splinter said it was because he was too thoughtful, but Donnie knew it was because he lacked the patience to sit still for two hours and listen to himself breathe, when he could be working at the computer or building something. He was more at ease when his hands, and mind, were at work.

That was his place of Zen. What centered him. Gave him focus and inner peace.

An idle life was not for him.

The door opened, signaling the start of a new day. Donnie remained where he was, as always the consummate actor. He groaned when woken and was slow to roll over and stretch, yawning hugely and blinking owlishly at his guards.

"Morning already?" he asked lazily. "Can I have a few more minutes?"

"Get up," came a clipped bark in the doorway.

Donnie sat up, rubbing his face and finding Mr. Point standing at the door flanked by two more guards. It was rare Mr. Point visited Donnie in his cell. Occasionally, the man would stop by to go over test results, but he never engaged Donnie otherwise. His visit made Donnie's hackles go up.

If he had hackles.

"Let me guess, more gym time to train for an Iron Man Competition?" Donnie quipped, hoping to offset the chill circulating his veins.

Mr. Point didn't speak. He lifted the control box and thumbed a button. Instantly, Donnie's wrists and ankles slammed together, drawn by their magnetic locks. Donnie teetered for a moment on the edge of his bed, but regained his balance in time to find Mr. Point standing before him with surprising speed and agility. His expression was…hungry. And maybe a tad bit psychotically gleeful.

Donnie was creeped out.

"You've shown very little progress in strength and endurance testing," Mr. Point said. His breath was hot along Donnie's face. "I am disappointed."

"Sorry," Donnie gulped. "I've done my best."

Mr. Point's frozen blue eyes narrowed slightly. "Have you?"

Donnie nodded emphatically.

"I may present a humanoid appearance but I assure you, I'm a turtle. I'm sure you've been able to deduce my heart and lungs are far different than that of a pure blood human. I believe your scientists are basing my abilities upon human factors, and not of a turtle."

Mr. Point's head tilted slightly. "Have it all worked out, don't you?"

Donnie lifted one bony shoulder by way of pointing out the obvious presence of a shell. "Spent my entire life being told I'm not human."

"No doubt by those obviously strong and powerful brothers," Mr. Point muttered, eyes narrowing into slits reminiscent of a snake. "Too bad we couldn't capture all of you. Oh, well. At least I have one specimen. Perhaps with the knowledge I gain from you, I can devise a way to entrap your brothers to further my studies?"

"Don't you dare hurt my brothers,' Donnie snarled, glaring the man down. "You lay one hand on them and you'll regret it!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Mr. Point snickered, not impressed by Donnie's empty threat.

"They'll find me," Donnie grated against his will. He didn't want to give Mr. Point any ideas about fortifying their location, but the words slipped out, on their own. "And when they do, they'll burn this place to the ground."

"I would be impressed if they accomplished such an impossible task," Mr. Point said nonchalantly. Given his unconcerned expression, he was either confident their location was undetectable, or he seriously underestimated Donnie's brothers.

Something told Donnie, it wasn't the latter.

"Now, to business." Mr. Point motioned for two of the guards to flank Donnie. They held onto his arms to keep him immobile as Mr. Point showed Donnie the strange metal box he held. He placed Donnie's left index finger onto the cool metal plate inside.

Donnie thought they were going to take his fingerprints, until a heavy bar dropped down over his finger, trapping it on the pressure plate. Donnie winced, instinctively trying to remove his finger but the guards held on tight, as did the trap.

It squeezed and squeezed and Donnie thought for sure the end of his fingertip was going to pop like a zit, but much to his shock, and intense pain, the device gave a whirring groan and snapped Donnie's bone.

Donnie screamed, thrashing wildly, knocking both soldiers onto their asses. Unfortunately, he was still bound by the magnetic locks on his wrists and ankles. He overbalanced, clattering to the floor next to one of the soldiers, clutching his aching hand close to his plastron.

"Interesting," Mr. Point said, observing the screen on the bone breaking device. "Nearly three times the pressure required to break human bone. Quite remarkable."

The guards stood, dusting themselves off and snarled angrily at Donnie, who continued to whimper, clutching his hand. One of the guards gave the turtle a swift kick to his side, causing Donnie to cry out in renewed agony.

"Send someone to reset the bone, then I want him scanned every 4 hours to monitor his healing process," Mr. Point snapped to the guards before spinning on his heel and leaving in a hurry.

One of the guards grabbed a walkie from his belt and called for someone to come reset Donnie's broken bone. Within a couple of minutes a man appeared in a white lab coat.

Donnie reeled on the floor, trying to protect his damaged hand, but the doctor wasn't to be deterred. He grasped Donnie's broken digit and gave it a yank, resetting the bone and causing Donnie to scream, eyes fluttering as consciousness threatened to leave him.

The guards stood sentry as the doctor bound Donnie's broken finger to keep it stabilized. When he was finished, he gave a curt nod.

"Keep it immobilized. We'll take you to x-ray in four hours."

Without another word, he exited, the guards following him. Before the door closed, the magnetic bands buzzed, releasing Donnie from his bondage. He struggled onto his bed, cradling his hand, cursing as fluently as Raph.

Hand throbbing, stomach churning, Donnie closed his eyes to stave off the tears threatening to fall.

 **Where were his brothers?!**

What was taking them so long?

Were they completely inept without him?

It was unlikely they had been seriously injured or killed, as Mr. Point would have gloated over Donnie's distress. Rubbing the proverbial salt in the wound, as it were.

From what Donnie deduced, his brothers had escaped capture at the Foot facility, hence Point's taunts of capturing them for study.

So, where _were_ they?

It had been a week already. There should have been an inkling of them scouring the city. Donnie listened to the guards closely and none of them mentioned Leo, Raph, or Mikey. Wherever they were, it was no where near this hellish place.

Donnie was alone.

Abandoned.

His brothers weren't coming for him. Rescue was up to him. If he wanted to survive, it was up to him to make it happen.

Or die in the attempt.

That thought wasn't comforting. Even dead, he would serve as an excellent lab specimen. It was cruel and clinical, but Donnie could see the scientific benefit of having such a rarity to observe and catalogue.

He must have dozed off because suddenly someone was yelling at him.

"Get up! X-ray time!" A guard barked, giving Donnie's shoulder a rough shake.

Donnie rose, groggily. One of the guards hit the button to magnetize his wrists. The sudden jolt caused him to cry out, doubling over his injured hand to protect it.

"Easy," one of the guards chastised his comrade. "I've had my hand broken. Hurts like hell. Give the guy a break."

"Whatever," the other snorted, rolling his eyes.

They flanked Donnie as they escorted him out the door. As per usual, they turned left, taking Donnie to one of the doors he had yet to inspect. His questions were answered when an x-ray machine and CT scanner came into view.

"X-ray first," a doctor exclaimed, yanking on Donnie's arm to place his hand into the correct position to take a picture.

Donnie tried to withhold the cries of protest as the doctor twisted first one way then another, taking multiple angles before motioning Donnie to the glass enclosed CT scanner. The doctor placed him on the table, sliding it back and forth to ensure Donnie would fit. He had to lower it a little to make room for Donnie's cumbersome shell.

Once the tests were done, Donnie was escorted to his room, where he curled up on the bed, nursing his injured hand.

As instructed by Mr. Point, Donnie was scanned every four hours. Even during the night, he was dragged from his bed to undergo tests, though he was grateful they weren't too obtrusive. It would have been worse if they wanted to yank on the damaged bone and test his pain threshold.

Donnie wisely kept his mouth shut, lest he give them ideas.

The x-rays and scans were kept on a strict schedule over the course of several days.

Five days after he broke Donnie's finger, Mr. Point made another visit, his unctuous sneer glued into place.

"You are healing at an accelerated rate," he informed a glowering Donnie. "In fact, I'd be willing to bet you will be completely healed within the week."

Donnie refused to speak. Mentally he was counting down the time he'd be able to use his hand. He had every intention of wrapping it around Mr. Point's scrawny neck and feeling the satisfaction of his bones breaking.

Raph would be proud of him.

Mr. Point performed the damnable head tilt, the one that meant he was being far too perceptive.

"Do not take the news as a good omen," he said softly, pale blue eyes lifeless and devoid of a soul. He thumbed the control box lovingly. "It would be most foolish for you to try to escape. Your brain would be turned into mush before you got past the guards."

The guards flanking the door shifted menacingly, rattling their weapons as if to dare Donnie to challenge them.

Focusing inward, Donnie calmed himself, remembering to act docile and obedient.

"Please, don't hurt me," Donnie whimpered, cowering away from the cruel human.

Mr. Point's expression was glacial. "We will do whatever is necessary to protect humanity." Darkness glittered in his eyes from a shadowed past. "We will not give up without a fight."

Donnie's curiosity was killing him, but he exercised control. There was definitely something he was missing. A piece to the puzzle of Mr. Point, and his obsessive focus on Donnie and the mutagen coursing through his veins.

It had nothing to do with curing humanity's biggest maladies, as Eric Sacks had elucidated.

Donnie surmised Mr. Point had a different agenda, as he didn't strike Donnie as being hungry for money or fame.

No, there was something far more sinister at play.

There were too many variables for Donnie to focus on, so he opted to remain as an obedient lab rat, (so to speak,) and hoped to gather more information before his eventual escape.

Because whether Mr. Point liked it or not, Donnie **was** getting out of there.

When the time was right and Donnie's broken bone was healed, and if he didn't sustain further injuries, Donnie planned on making a break for his freedom. Course, if his brothers ever got their shells in gear and came to his rescue, he'd do everything mutantly possible to guarantee their success.

Mr. Point's face flickered with emotion before he spoke, his voice more of a consolation to himself than actual conversation with Donnie.

"Little more time. I only need a little more time."

If Donnie didn't know any better, he would have thought the man was speaking into a communication device. He searched Mr. Point's face for a second before the man realized he was speaking aloud. Thin lips clamped together and he exited Donnie's room without another word.

Donnie waited a minute until after the humans left, then stretched out on his bed, staring up at the blank, white ceiling.

"What was that all about?" he muttered. He risked a glance to the observation window but no one was in sight.

As was becoming increasingly common.

In the beginning, Donnie had round the clock spectators, but after the initial week the novelty of a mutant turtle wore off, and he was given increasing solitude. The constant security detail was whittled away to a few random hours of despondent observation.

Even the night security became lax.

No longer two armed guards stood at the window, hands on weapons. Now, a guard stopped by three or four times during night before lazily continuing his rounds.

Donnie was secretly glad he no longer had someone staring at him while he rested. It creeped him out.

He tested his broken finger, wincing when the burning pain flared to his wrist when he made a fist. It was going to take another day or two to heal, thanks to his mutagen. The scans documented how quickly the bone knitted, but Donnie intentionally kept his strength in check. Whimpering, protecting his hand, and flinching away from the guards, Donnie set the stage for his break out performance.

Since he played the quiet, submissive animal they believed him to be, his captors were relaxing their guard, believing him timid, weak. By the time he was able to strike, they would be caught unaware. Donnie calculated the details every night, going over his plan until it would be second nature.

When the guard made his usual round at 10pm, Donnie planned on faking an injury, luring the guard to open the door, where Donnie would overpower him, use the control box to release his bonds, gain entry into the observation room, hack the computer to plant a virus, find an escape route and disappear into the night.

By the time anyone realized he was missing, it would be too late.

Over and over Donnie practiced the plan in his head. When the time came, he'd flow through it as easily as breathing. Course, if the alert sounded of an attack on the facility, courtesy of his brothers, he would have to put his plan into motion prematurely.

The noticeable decline in open hostility toward him was favorable. Not exactly best friend material, but the guards were more relaxed, not expecting a violent outburst or fight from the lanky captive. If anything, they perceived him as a nuisance, especially when he was so tired from his exercise regime he needed to be half dragged/half carried to his room.

Donnie bid his time. He enjoyed the solitude now granted by his captors, as he didn't appreciate an audience when he slept or used the bathroom. Now, his sole purpose was to heal and prepare himself for the fight of his life.

Literally.

Nothing was going to stop him from leaving this terrible and wretched place.

Nothing.

o-o

-o-o-o

o-o

Reviews make the world go round... so drop me a message! Would love to hear from ya! I respond to all signed reviews and messages.

So, what are you waiting for?

Push that little button there and tell me what's on your mind.


	7. Chapter 7: Blame, Pass It Around

Chapter Seven: Blame: Pass it Around

THANK YOU to AlexLuke!

Note: Dec 23rd-28th , on my PAT RE ON (all one word) page, I'll be doing free sneak peeks at current and upcoming projects, my personal blog, AWESOME photography, and livestreaming where I will answer YOUR questions. So, be sure to stay tuned for announcements, or better yet, sign up and get access to everything at your leisure without having the limitations of time constraint.

-o-

-o-

o-o-

Leo flowed through his katas with fluidity and grace. His face was a mask of serenity, though deep down, in his heart, he was breaking.

Donnie had been missing for 2 weeks.

Two long, arduous, pain filled weeks.

For the first couple days of since Donnie's capture, the brothers had been relentless in their quest to find Donnie. But no amount of computer skills could detect what was meant to be hidden.

Most of Mikey's time was spent at the main computer bank, staring at the screens, ears pricked up, listening in on various communication satellites, blue eyes scanning the numerous screens in search of a signal that would lead to Donnie.

He was a turtle on a mission. A mission to find the missing geek and bring him home. And he was determined to do so, no matter the cost.

In fact, Mikey rarely left the computer terminals. When he slept, which was rare even before Donnie's capture, his dreams were fitful. Having very little rest, he'd return to his self proclaimed station and resume his task, shell drooping, eyes hollowed, mouth drawn to a thin line.

It tore Leo up to see his baby brother so burdened.

Mikey didn't deserve to take on such responsibility.

That was Leo's job. But Leo was loathe to admit it, Mikey possessed better computer skills and was better suited for monitoring the airwaves for signs of Donnie.

April and Casey were also on the lookout, checking on contacts and searching for any signs of a giant turtle being captured… or found dissected.

That last thought haunted Leo the most.

His own rest was often interrupted by images of Donnie crying out for help as he was systematically taken apart. It was such a dream that awoke Leo early that morning, sending him, as always, to the dojo to work out his fear and aggression.

Not that it was working anymore.

Leo had become increasingly hostile and aloof, especially toward his family. He knew they loved and cared for him, but try as he might, he was unable to shake the feeling of hopelessness and worthlessness.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't protect the ones he loved.

He failed! At everything!

His katanas sliced through the air in a deadly arc, silent on their intent, exactly as a ninja should be. Light glinted from the razor's edge, winking with mocking delight as Leo continued. He had practiced the kata so many times it was as natural as breathing, requiring no thought or hesitation. A gentle, vicious blow that flowed easily into the next set of strikes.

On and on he moved, ducking, twisting, thrusting, sweeping his blades faster and faster until they breathed on their own, their breath rising and falling as they twirled. Close, then distant, then recoil to protect the body, Leo danced with death.

He wished there was an opponent to take his anger out on, but Master Splinter would disapprove of using his skills for such dangerous endeavors.

Ninjas protect the weak and fight for justice with honor and dignity. They don't go picking fights merely to hurt someone for the sake of causing pain or death.

But oh, how Leo wished he could.

If only once.

Surely such freedom would help exorcise the demons haunting his every waking moment? If only to give in to the mindless, blank aggression and let his anger and hatred be released from the cage where he had sealed them.

Katanas sighing their last breath, Leo ended his routine. Sweat beaded down his face and along his neck and plastron, soaking his waistband. His mask was darkened, the material clinging to his scales as a second skin. His shell rose and fell rapidly as he panted, returning to the harsh reality of the dojo.

Once again his emotions were reigned in, tucked away inside a box to be hidden under a cloak of shame and self loathing.

Inhaling deeply, Leo whirled, slipping his blades into their sheaths on his back. Putting on his ever present air of authority, Leo gave a respectful bow to the phantoms that parried with him the past four hours. He rose, finally acknowledging his visitor.

"What do you want, Raph?"

Raph disengaged from the shadows to join Leo in the middle of the room. His green eyes swept over Leo's sweaty form for a moment before speaking.

"Still fighting your monsters alone?"

Leo blinked, taken aback by such a question from the normally cantankerous turtle.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Leo turned to leave but Raph's hand shot out, catching his shoulder and spinning him around.

"Look, Leo, I know you think this is your fault, but it's not," Raph said, releasing Leo from his grip. Leo's eyes narrowed but he didn't retort. Raph usually didn't admit to shortcomings, but he felt this time, it was necessary. "Losing Donnie wasn't your fault. It was mine."

Leo's expression morphed into shock. "How was it your fault?"

Raph looked away, unable to face Leo's reaction. "It was _my_ job to get you guys out of there. To protect you. I should have made sure the little dork was safe before retreating."

Leo sighed, closing his eyes and feeling the weariness of the world weigh on his shell.

"It wasn't your job, Raph. It was mine. I am the one who failed."

Raph snorted. "Yours? Your job is to lead. Plot and plan and make sure we keep our shells intact. It's **my** job to protect you guys. To watch your shells and make sure you survive." He flexed his powerful muscles, rippling them under green, scaly skin. He pointed to his huge bicep. "I'm the muscle! Remember? If you can't rely on me to use this to protect you, what use am I?"

Leo rubbed his hand over his sweaty face. "Yes, you're strong, but it's my job to look out for **you** , as your rash and hasty actions could get you killed."

Raph puffed his shell, rolling his shoulders and neck in an act of defiance. "I'm big enough to take care of myself, Leo. I'm the biggest **and** the meanest. It's my duty to protect my _little_ brothers."

Leo arched a brow ridge incredulously. "You are joking, right?"

Raph maintained his posture, staring down Leo, though there was only an inch difference in their height.

"I mean it, Leo. It's my job to keep you guys safe. Losing Donnie? That's on me. I wasn't paying attention. I'm the one who failed. If he dies, it's all my fault!"

"You stepped up and made sure Mikey and I got to safety," Leo said, pain flaring in his chest with the thought of Donnie's death. "You didn't leave Donnie behind on purpose."

"Well, there's a reason why you're the boss," Raph admitted grudgingly. He offered his customary sneer, but it lacked the vehemence normally behind it. " **You** would have made sure Donnie was with us before retreating. **You** wouldn't have left him behind."

"I did," Leo muttered, face drawn grey with grief. "Donnie's capture is on me."

"You were knocked out," Raph snapped. "Can't save anyone while flat on your shell!"

Though Raph's words were meant to ease Leo's misgivings, they had the opposite effect. Leo's expression grew darker. Raph's large hands clasped Leo's shoulders, giving him a little shake. He waited until Leo met his gaze before speaking.

"It wasn't your fault. Those ninja were invisible. Even you aren't capable of fighting an invisible enemy. I don't care _ **how**_ much you train."

"I should have been able to protect my family," Leo muttered, clearly not moved by Raph's words of wisdom.

It seemed Leo wasn't the only one suffering from survivor's guilt. Raph also bore the weight of failure and shame.

"I swear, Leo, you're the poster turtle for self doubt," Raph scoffed, rolling his eyes and smacking his thick headed brother upside the head. Leo stumbled, hissing at the slight, but Raph wasn't perturbed. "You did your best, bro. You were out cold. Mikey was badly injured. I barely got both of you out alive. Stop blaming yourself for something that was beyond your control. You may be the best at everything you do, but even you aren't infallible. You can be injured or killed like the rest of us."

"Perhaps you should stop blaming yourself as well?" Leo shot back, half serious.

Raph drew up at the slap of logic. After a moment he huffed, his shell lowering in defeat.

"Aren't we a sorrowful pair?" Raph quipped.

"The best we can do is vigilant and prepare, training our minds and bodies to prevent something like this from happening again."

"I used to find your crowing about vigilance to be a pain in the shell, but you know," Raph said, rubbing the back of his neck, "if I had been a better leader, I could have stopped them from taking Donnie."

Leo placed his hands on Raph's broad shoulders and gave them an affectionate squeeze. "Given the circumstances, you did the best you could. You got Mikey and me to safety. You went back for Donnie. You did nothing wrong. I don't blame you for Donnie being taken."

Raph leaned forward, bumping his forehead into Leo's, as he used to when they were kids. "We'll get him back, right?"

"Absolutely," Leo muttered. He made sure his voice was low as to not be overheard by rodent ears. Master Splinter would not approve of the brothers' bloodthirsty nature. "And we will make them pay for hurting our brother."

Raph visibly perked up at the thought of causing some damage and getting retribution on those who dared take their nerdy, lanky, little brother. An idea struck Raph out of the blue.

"Do you think one of Eric Sacks' lackeys got Donnie and took him back to the estate?"

Leo paused, mouth hanging open. He hadn't considered that. There was a good chance the Foot would return to their old stomping ground. If they were starting their chatter again, having had their transmission detected in the first place, then there was a good probability they would keep to familiar patterns.

Leo headed out the door without warning, Raph tagging along.

"Master Splinter," Leo called to his father who was lounging on the couch, half asleep with a reality tv show playing. Leo settled in front of Splinter, who had perked up and regarded his son with keen beady eyes. "Raph and I are going to Eric Sacks estate."

Mikey ambled over from the computer bank that usually ensconced Donnie. His arm was still in a sling, nearly healed from being snapped in two. Another week and he would be able to resume training to rebuild his strength.

"Why, may I ask?"

"Donnie was taken by the Foot. The Foot worked for Shredder and Eric Sacks. Maybe _that's_ where they took Donnie? Familiar ground and all. Nice, quiet, out of the way place to do experiments. With their resources, they can replace the equipment we took and start their experimenting again."

"Might have upgraded to include a signal dampening field," Raph said thoughtfully. "That's why we can't find Donnie's signal. It's shielded."

"Dunno, dudes,' Mikey interjected, settling down on the arm of a chair. His shell rocked as he balanced himself. "Donnie has the trackers attuned to a specific frequency. One not common with normal distress bands. Can easily penetrate basic dampening fields because it's not a normal channel."

Splinter stroked his whiskers in thought. Finally he spoke.

"I believe it would be prudent to examine all avenues. If Donatello isn't there, perhaps we may find a clue to his location."

"I'll get my chucks!" Mikey called, getting up to go find his ever elusive weapons.

"Michelangelo! You will remain here," Splinter said, standing up and stretching. "I'll go with your brothers to provide backup."

Raph shot a glance to Leo. They loved their father, but he was notorious for backseat driving. Leo gave a suppressed sigh of exasperation in return. It was going to be a long trip.

The trip to upstate New York was as perilous for the turtles as going into battle against the Foot. Their father kept a running commentary on Leo's driving and made sure to point out any infraction, no matter the slight. Raph rode in the back of the moving van, the brothers having chosen it as a disguise in case they found the estate crawling with Foot.

Hopefully if they saw a moving van approach, they'd assume it was delivering more equipment, and not a van full of whoop ass.

Though it was the first week of March, the days were intermittent with snow and sun. Thankfully this particular day was greeted with burgeoning spring sunlight. The snow from a few days previous had melted off. As the turtles drove up to the front gate of Sacks' estate, they noted the lack of snow banks to indicate the driveway had been cleared for traffic.

Leo bypassed the front gate and drove to the back where the gate was still hanging limply on its hinges from their escape in the semi. Eyes in constant motion, Leo surveyed the courtyard for any signs of habitation. As the last time the turtles visited, to rummage through equipment and destroy data relating to them or mutagen, the place was deserted.

Disembarking, Leo and Raph watched the security camera mounted above the door. It remained motionless, lifeless. No pulse of electronic life. The wire was still severed from the first time they infiltrated. It appeared no one bothered to fix the broken equipment.

The door opened without Raph jimmying the lock with his sai. It swung inward with a pitiful moan, allowing turtles and rat to see into the darkness beyond. The smell of musty disuse filtered through their nostrils. There was no trace of recent human visitation.

"Bad asses first," Raph growled, lumbering through the doorway.

"Exercise caution," Splinter warned as Raph took a left down a hall and disappeared from view.

Leo and Splinter wandered the hollow halls and empty rooms. There were smashed vases and plates, broken picture frames and slashed furniture from the last time the turtles visited. To further give the aspect of vandals, Mikey's crude graffiti was splashed along the walls, offering gang symbols, crude language, and the occasional perverted silhouette. He had done a fantastic job with creating a dismal den for brainless gangsters.

Splinter paused at a particularly vulgar expression, coupled with a diagram with prominent anatomy and shook his head.

"Remind me to have words with your brother,' he muttered to Leo as Leo snorted in disdain.

Splinter's nose twitched, examining the rooms more acutely than his eyes, which shone black and tiny in the fading light filtering through grimy windows.

"Place appears deserted," Leo whispered, escorting his father down a set of winding stone steps into the underground lab where he and his brothers were held. And where Donnie had pilfered the majority of lab equipment.

The spacious place was devoid of life.

Leo's shell drooped in defeat. He was sure Donnie would be here. Once again his decision was flawed. His leadership proven inadequate. Could he do nothing right? Was he doomed to this constant life of failure?

"There is no trace of your brother or of humans," Splinter said after sniffing around the glass enclosures.

Leo's mouth formed a thin line.

"This way," he said, leading his father to the opposite side of the room. They took the stairs in silence, finding the coldness of the stone estate as welcoming as a mausoleum.

The white slabs of marble with grey veins added to the ambiance of a tomb. For a fleeting thought, Leo wondered what it cost to heat such a place, then mentally laughed at such an absurd thought in the middle of a dangerous situation.

Raph bled out of the shadows ahead, sais whirling back into their sheaths at his sides.

"Nothing upstairs or round front," Raph reported. "Quiet as a tomb."

Leo suppressed a shiver.

"Any computers or toys to take back to the lair?" Raph asked.

"No. We cleaned the place out last time we were here," Leo replied, feeling as if he was slamming his head into a brick wall.

He was positive they'd find a lead out here at the old base, but all they found was solitude and dust. Donnie had been thorough in dissecting the place when they purged the computers and confiscated the equipment from the lab. Given the state of the abandoned house, it was as empty as Leo felt.

"The more locations we eliminate, the closer we come to finding where they took your brother,' Splinter put in sagely. He recognized the emotions flitting across Leo's face.

Raph and Leo fell into step, following their father out of the door, where Leo closed it behind them, and returned to the moving van. Raph's face was drawn, betraying his thoughts.

"We'll find him," Leo promised Raph.

"But in how many pieces?" Raph added lowly.

Leo's eyes darkened in sorrow. The longer it took to locate Donnie, the lower his chances of survival.

Splinter got into the passenger seat and made himself comfortable. "We will find your brother. I have faith he will find a way to escape from whatever prison they are keeping him. He's smart, and well trained as any of my sons. He will return to us."

"Including Mikey?" Leo asked, trying to break the tension.

Splinter paused for a moment, contemplating Leo, then offered a nod. "Yes. Even Michelangelo. He may enjoy frivolity, but he is a trained fighter." Splinter motioned toward the main road. "Now, let us head home to him. And watch the road. Traffic will be terrible and you get to close to cars in front."

"Yes, Master," Leo said dutifully, turning onto the main highway that lead back to Manhattan.

o-o

-o-

o-o

Nothing worse than a backseat driving rat!

NOTE: Upcoming FREE content on my page Dec 23rd-28th where I will be posting new content and answering questions.

So, if there's something you would like to ask me, POST IT HERE… I will answer all your questions, however long it takes. I plan on doing the livestream, but it causes conflicts with computer (again) then I'll link everyone to my FB page (exclusive for my patrons) and I'll livestream from there. (some content will remain exclusive to patrons- beginning tier is 2.00 a month for full access)

Be on the look out for further posts. Updates and reminders will be included.

Thanks for reading and remember, Leave your questions in the feedback!

-oo-oo-o-o-

Remember, if you want your questions answered, leave them in a review. Dec. 28th I'll answer them LIVE on my page.

Hope to see you there!


	8. Chapter 8: The Turtle Who Didn't Win

Chapter Eight: The Turtle Who Didn't Win the Race

AN: THANK YOU ALEXLUKE for your continued feedback and support! You are AWESOME!

AN 2: I hope y'all don't mind the early posting, but wanted to update everyone that this coming Sunday December 23rd, I'll be starting my 5 days of Christmas freebies on my PAT RE ON (all one word) site.

On the 28th 1 pm EST, I'll be doing a livestream to answer YOUR questions. (if I can't get discord to work then I'll switch to youtube but will post the free link so you can still find me) If there is a disruption (and giving my luck, it's a 50/50 shot) then I will repost a transmission time.

Feedback will be welcomed and questions answered. I'm aiming for an hour or so, but if y'all still wanna chat, I'll stick around for however long it takes.

Be sure to leave questions in the comments on any of my stories. I'm writing them down on index cards so I don't have to go hunting for them and miss any during broadcast.

And now without further delay….

Poor Donnie….

o-o-

o-o

-o-

Donnie lay, weak and shaking upon his bed. His finger had healed, dexterity and strength returned, though he pretended otherwise. He had hoped to make his escape but before he could execute his plan, he had been taken to a new lab and subjected to further testing.

Not the kind for physical strengths or mental testing, but the worst possible kind.

Bound to a table with an indentation in the center to accommodate his shell, he had been spread wide and probed, poked, and prodded. A cold metal tube was rammed up his tail and rectum, causing him to thrash in his bonds and scream as sensitive parts were brutally examined.

Two doctors took small scalpels and removed random scales from Donnie's feet, ankles, legs, groin, tail (that particular one had him physically crying), around his shell, shoulders, neck, and face. Each extracted scale was placed in a labeled container in a cooler.

Donnie thought his torment was over, but it had only just begun.

Emotionally exhausted and physically abused, he was escorted from the room and down the hall, where he was shoved, none too gently, into another room and shackled into place on the floor. He tried to ignore the bleeding spots that dotted his pale green body, and much to his shame and humiliation, his tail. A ring of dried blood clotted the slit, the pain of the exam still lingering as a bad dream haunting his waking moments.

He didn't have time to concentrate on his injuries, as scientists placed small white leads on his chest and head, then exited without a word. The door was closed, sealing Donnie inside the small ante chamber. There was a hiss from the vent and freezing air began to blow.

Shivering, Donnie curled in on himself, chains clanking along the concrete floor. Perhaps it was the trauma of previous injuries, or the fact the temperature was dropping, but it took Donnie several minutes to figure out the scientists were testing his physiology in freezing temperatures.

He spent four hours in near zero temperatures, hooked up to machines monitoring his vitals. Being naked, he suffered from frostbite and other related ailments from exposure before he was removed from the arctic conditions.

His captors didn't bother to assist in his recovery. They gave him a couple of blankets and wheeled him to his room, where he remained curled up, half frozen, barely conscious, for the rest of the evening.

The next morning he had been too weak to stand, and it wasn't an over exaggeration on his part. He was barely able to feed himself. Thankfully, the doctors gave him the day to recover. But it wasn't nearly long enough.

The next day he was granted a short reprieve to have breakfast, then escorted to a room that was more or less a furnace. Sweat poured in rivulets. Breathing became labored and consciousness once again waned from the exposure to extreme heat.

After the endless hours of testing, the doctors called for an end to the experiment and two of the guards picked Donnie up to transfer onto a gurney.

One hissed, "Fuck, you're hot!"

"Totally roasted," the other agreed, wheeling Donnie back to his room.

One eye was swollen shut, lips cracked and lined with dried blood, he lacked the ability to move on his own.

"Sh….show…..shower," Donnie managed to wheeze out.

He needed to cool down and re-hydrate, lest he suffer organ failure. What he needed was a few IVs, opened wide and loaded with electrolytes, but as he guessed, he wasn't to be that lucky.

The guards took pity on him and settled him in the shower where they turned the tap in an effort to help Donnie cool down.

Donnie opened his mouth, catching some of the dribbling water to wet his throat. His tongue was wadded cotton and sticking to the roof of his mouth. His throat was a desert, arid and dusty.

A few minutes of cold water, Donnie began to feel the heat dissipate from his worn and battered frame. He shifted, allowing the water to change direction and cool him off. The guards left, exiting the room and muttering between themselves about how hot Donnie was to the touch.

Donnie was glad there wasn't a water restriction. He stayed under the tap, taking random sips of water for a couple hours until he was able to move. It took great effort for him to gain his feet. He kept his face in the spray, drinking deeply to replenish the fluids he undoubtedly lost while baking in the oven.

Needing rest, he half dragged himself to bed, where he fell immediately to sleep. A couple hours later he was jolted awake with the delivery of dinner. To his relief, his captives saw fit to help him revive, for they provided a couple bottles of Gatorade and soup to help replenish his fluids. He ate quickly, hoping to quell the nausea threatening to turn his shell inside out.

The fluids helped, but he was still suffering.

"More?" Donnie asked hopefully when the guards came to take his tray. They exchanged a look and shrugged, agreeing to the request.

Donnie returned to the shower, maintaining a moderately cool temp and lapping at the water. Several minutes later, the door opened and the guards returned with another tray of food. Donnie turned off the water, nodding his thanks and sat on the bed, eating at a moderate pace as to not make himself sick. Once finished, he sat in the shower, using its limited ability to rehabilitate him back to health.

Later that night, someone stopped by for blood samples and left Donnie to his rest. He was grateful for the reprieve. Exhausted, he slept through the night again.

The next morning, he was drained of a full pint of blood, which left him weak and exhausted, hence why he was once again curled up on his bed. He still needed to replenish fluids but he was too tired to crawl into the shower.

Though his captors had given the day off to heal, he was still suffering from various forms of exposure. Under normal circumstances it would have taken only a couple of days to recover, but given his captivity and subsequent experimentation, his recovery was taking longer.

Which put his plans of escape on hiatus.

The calculations for success became dangerously slim when Donnie factored in his compromised state and the obvious military training of the guards.

Though he wanted to get out of the torturous place, if he made an attempt while compromised, and ultimately failed, the guards would be wise he'd lose his advantage. He needed to show weakness in order to gain precious time to truly heal for making the attempt.

Course, there was the minutiae chance his brothers would mount a rescue.

Then his plans would have to be accelerated, regardless of injuries and health.

Speaking of which… **Where** were his brothers?

Donnie wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in the embrace of his family. He missed them so much! It was becoming a constant ache.

He missed Mikey's goofy grin. Musical talents. Ability to goad Raph into a shouting match. His insatiable appetite, drawn to anything covered in sauce and cheese. Even stealing bites off his brothers' plates when he thought they weren't looking.

Raph with his gruff voice, booming threats and constant growls as a disgruntled bear disturbed in his cave. The only time Raph was calm was when he was punching something or lifting weights. Or rubbing Leo the wrong way.

Donnie even missed Leo's brooding presence. Scowling face, lurking form, the constant barking for everyone to train. It was all Leo focused on nowadays. Training and meditation and more training. The turtle was absolutely obsessed with honing the skills of his brothers.

And Master Splinter.

Oh, how Donnie missed his father.

He could really use his master's wisdom right about now. It was so hard to stay focused when he was being tortured. Still, he remembered his father's teachings and tried to put his mind far away from the physical pain. It only worked a small percentage of the time, Donnie lacking in that particular skill set.

He doubted his father envisioned someone ramming steel rods up a tail, or putting them in a freezer or oven to monitor their vitals in harsh conditions. Donnie doubted any form of training prepared one for those particular horrors.

Sleep must have claimed him because Donnie was being shaken awake in what seemed the blink of an eye. He groaned, feeling every injury as if it was new, and opened bleary eyes to find one of the guards standing by the bed.

"Ready for some tests?" the guard asked maliciously.

He was new to Donnie.

Judging by the man's rocky features and permanent snarl, he wasn't one to trifle with. His eyes were dark, haunted, hollow. Devoid of feeling and soul.

Donnie hoped he wasn't on duty when he made his escape. He'd put up on hell of a fight and Donnie wasn't sure he could physically best the man. At least not while compromised.

Donnie tried to get out of bed, but shakily fell to the ground. The guard kicked him with a booted foot.

"Get up! Time to run your paces, animal!"

Struggling to gain his feet, Donnie wavered, stomach threatening to rebel. He took two steps when his stomach clenched before exploding in a violent geyser of acrid vomit.

"Perhaps we cooked him too long?" came an unctuous voice from the door.

Donnie knelt on the floor, emptying his stomach of what little it retained. He glanced up to find a new human male framed by the door. A cold, imposing figure that made a chill run down Donnie's shell, despite his fevered state.

"Who… are you?" Donnie asked shakily.

"You may call me, Bishop," the man exclaimed, the very air in the room dropping several degrees.

Donnie had this inkling, a notion he was unable to explain, that this man, _**Bishop**_ , was the real mind running this lab. That Mr. Point and the other scientists were mere lackeys, performing a job under Bishop's watchful eye.

"Don't want him to expire before we continue with the tests," Bishop said, nodding to a doctor. "Give him fluids. I need him alive."

The doctor dashed down the hall and returned a moment later with an IV kit. Donnie was still on the floor, trembling head to foot, barely maintaining consciousness. The two guards who had come to escort Donnie, picked him up from the floor and manhandled him to the shower, where they turned on cold water and hosed him off with disgust.

Donnie yelped in shock as the icy water struck him, but it did help ease his overheated frame. He settled against the wall, basking in the spray. He whined when it was turned off. The doctor knelt next to him, placing a tourniquet on his arm and finding a vein.

"Thank you," Donnie said with a tired smile.

The doctor didn't acknowledge him. He finished setting up the IV and held up the bag to allow it to drip.

"Get on the bed," he commanded.

Donnie rose in slow motion, lying down with care. His fatigue wasn't embellished this time, much to his chagrin. Hopefully, he could keep up the ruse for several days and be allowed to recover.

The doctor touched a panel on the small alcove, exposing a metal hook he looped the IV bag onto to allow it to drip.

As Donnie settled in, he felt the man's hands turning his arms and legs, examining the places where his scales had been cut off. The doctor pressed around the scab under Donnie's eye. Satisfied with his findings, he left without word, no doubt to record his observations.

Donnie sensed he was being watched and found Bishop remaining in the doorway. He stood, clad in Stygian black, tall and immobile as a statue. His dead, flat eyes staring unblinkingly at Donnie. The chill returned but Donnie didn't show it.

Bishop observed the turtle for a couple moments in silence, then stepped out of the door, allowing it to seal shut.

Donnie glanced to the observation window but it was empty of humans. With a sigh, Donnie closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Donnie's reprieve didn't last long. It took 6 IV's to get him stabilized, his dehydration worse than he thought. He also slept, which was a miracle in of itself. It was a deep, refreshing sleep that eluded him naturally.

A new doctor came in to remove the IV port the next afternoon, dropping off Donnie's lunch, which was a wonderfully melted cheese pizza. After lunch, another doctor arrived to drain half a pint of blood. Woozy, Donnie lay down, frowning as the ceiling spun in fast motion above him. He closed his eyes to keep from puking.

Once again sleep claimed him heavy and fast.

Which proved a much needed respite.

The next morning Donnie was awoke by the same cruel guard who bore resemblance to a chipped brick: squared, pock marked, flat nose and broad cheeks. Donnie barely sat up when his hands and feet were slammed together.

Not expecting the sudden shift, Donnie overcompensated and toppled off the bed, where he landed with a thunk on the floor. He was about to remind them of his docile nature when he felt hands, then blades, upon him.

Knives, needles, even a letter opener was used on him. Shallow slices, deep gouges, and everything in between was utilized along his exposed green skin.

Donnie read once where human children capture bugs and pin them to cardboard to present as a science experiment. He now knew how the bugs felt, jabbed over and over, riddled with injuries that either oozed or poured blood.

The gouge on his thigh in particular.

A knife had sunk about four inches into the green flesh. By pure luck, it wasn't near an artery or vein, as Donnie knew the vulnerable places in anatomy, but it still bled freely, the pain excruciating.

"That's enough," one of the men said. "I'll monitor his clotting factors and rate of healing from lacerations and punctures. Thank you, gentlemen."

There was a murmur of noise, the hands holding Donnie immobile while he was being stabbed, released him. Donnie was only vaguely aware of movement, the humans finished with their task and keen on returning to their duties.

Fingers poked and tugged on wounds, causing Donnie to cry even harder. Shaking violently, he tried to curl protectively into a ball or partially retreat into his shell, but the pain was too great. He could only lay, sobbing softly on the cold, unforgiving tile.

The man examining him paid no attention to the pain filled cries, nor did he show the slightest bit of concern over his subject. He studied the punctures for nearly an hour, scribbling notes on a clipboard he had brought with him. When he gathered everything he needed, he rose and exited, locking the door behind him.

Donnie remained bound on the floor. There were dark streaks of blood where he had struggled during the attack. To say he ached was an understatement. Not even punishment in the hashi compared to the burn and agony permeating his being.

Luckily, his wounds sealed quickly, a blessing of his mutation. Donnie curled on his side, rubbing his cheek on the cold tile in an attempt to alleviate the heat consuming him, body and soul.

The lights powered down signaling the end of the day.

Donnie lay in the semi darkness and wept.

He wept for his brothers and father. For missing home and his comforting den of computers. He ached for freedom and the loving embrace of his family.

But most of all he wept for the inhumanity of it all. Of being caged up and experimented on. Of being prodded, brutalized, bled out, frozen, and baked in an oven.

All in the name of ' **science** ' and **'research**.'

For the first time in his life, Donnie cursed science and everything related to it.

o-o

-o-

-o-

Reminder: ALL feedback is welcomed and I try to answer in a timely manner. For more information, and access to my livestream feed on the 28th, (you don't have to sign up for anything!) be sure to go to PAT RE ON and look for padawan_jinx.

See you there!


	9. Chapter 9:Do I Look Like A Super Turtle?

Chapter Nine: Do I Look Like A Super Turtle?

AN: EARLY UPDATE! WHOO HOOO!

Special THANK YOU to AlexLuke! You're AWESOME!

AN2: Merry Christmas everyone! I try to get updates of my top stories done for the holiday season, as that's when most people have time to read. Yes, it's a time of eating and presents, and being around friends and family, but we all need a way to unwind and reading, especially about our fandoms, is a great way to reset our holiday spirits to get us through the next few days.

So sit back, Relax, Have a cup of Hot Chocolate… and enjoy an early surprise… PS… please excuse any mistakes. I was in a hurry to give everyone this gift chapter.

o-o

-o-

Donnie stared blankly at the pitted ceiling above.

How long had he been captive?

A week?

A month?

Years?

Time bled from one pain filled moment to the next. The only relief he had was the night, where he'd shut down, mentally and physically, sleeping through the night until roused by a guard for another long day of torment.

Donnie had hoped to regain his strength, but the constant injuries and insubstantial recovery time was greatly hindering his plans. There were times he could barely feed himself, let alone overpower military trained humans.

Two days before, the guards shackled Donnie and beat him with the butts of their weapons, fists, boots, and one even wore brass knuckles. Donnie tried to protect his face and sides, but it was a futile effort. Four men in excellent health and lacking physical restrictions easily overcome the weak turtle.

They punched Donnie over and over until he gladly collapsed into oblivion.

When he woke up some unknown time later, he crawled into bed and cried himself to sleep, uncaring if anyone was watching through the glass.

Each time the door opened, Donnie wondered what fresh hell awaited him. A small part of him wondered why they didn't kill him already, and get the suffering over with. At least he'd be free of this prison.

Then again, who knows the kind of information that could be gathered from his dissection.

Information to be used against his brothers.

He had to be strong. For them. He wouldn't allow them to be captured and subjected to these horrors. Even if it took Donnie's last breath, he'd make sure the scientists would be unable to use their knowledge to torture his family.

If only he could recover faster!

With a giggle, he mentally chastised himself, trying to throw off the unwelcome elation bubbling beneath the surface and making his scales tingle. He had to stay focused! It was the only way he would be able to get out of here.

But it was just so difficult.

He was tired. And giddy.

Why?

Right!

The doctors drained a pint of blood this morning, bringing the total up to two pints in the span of a week. No doubt running more tests and doing who knows what with their findings. Donnie knew he could heal faster if he wasn't bled out so generously.

But, that was all part of his life as an experiment.

The door opened, signaling company.

Donnie cowered on the bed, fighting back the urge to cry when a man approached clothed in a long white lab coat. Still sore and achy from the beating two days prior, Donnie's skin was mottled black and blue with bruises, giving him a moldy aspect. One eye was black, the swelling slowly going down.

"Please, don't hurt me," Donnie whispered, euphoria evaporating to be replaced with legitimate fear and apprehension.

"Not going to," the man said, unperturbed by the terrified turtle. He held up a large syringe. "Now, we see if you can metabolize vitamins."

Donnie seriously doubted there were 'vitamins' in the shot but he was powerless to resist. As the needle was exposed, he asked, "What kind of vitamins?"

"This is a multivitamin," the man said, wiggling the hefty dose between his slender fingers. "I'm hoping it binds with your mutagen to create a super vitamin." The man actually winked, lip curled in a cocky, greedy grin. "Personally, I have a month's pay riding on it. If the vitamins blend well with your mutagen, I'm going to patent them and be rich beyond my wildest dreams."

Donnie winced as the needle was jammed into his arm. The contents burned as mercury through his veins, but he held his tongue.

Doubtful he had tears left to cry anyway.

"Till tomorrow," the doctor cheerfully crowed, then left.

Donnie groaned, wondering for the fleetest of moments if he was given a poison to release him from this misery. He drifted into an uneasy sleep, too broken and bruised to care if he ever woke up again.

o-o

-o-

o-o

The thing that aroused Donnie from his blissful canopy of unconsciousness was the smell of pepperoni. His lips spread in a grin.

Mikey must be cooking.

Though it was much too quiet for Mikey to be present.

Usually the kid was picking an argument with his brothers, banging on his drums, singing crude versions of popular songs, which most often earned him a reprimand by their father, or being wildly animated while playing video games. It was a downright miracle the kid could be stealthy.

A trait ingrained in him by Master Splinter, and to a certain degree, Leonardo.

It was Leonardo who first conceived the idea of sneaking into secured locations to practice their ninja skills. Their first (and favorite) stealth exercise employing their skills, was to sneak into Madison Square Gardens to drink directly out of the soda machines. Master Splinter wasn't happy when he found out, but he couldn't deny it had benefits, as Mikey began to excel in his shadow training.

Course, after the excursions, the turtle was wound up for days, practically bouncing off the walls. Which made him doubly annoying.

But Donnie loved him all the same.

He cracked open one eye, expecting to find the familiar sight of the lair, but reality jolted him to full awareness.

A bland, pitted, white ceiling hung above him. Following his nose, he rolled to his side and found pizza waiting by his bedside, on the floor.

Ravenous, he slipped off the bed and grabbed a slice. It was still warm so it hadn't been there long. He ate hurriedly, nearly choking in his haste. Movement behind the glass caught his attention. Two guards were watching him with little interest, one talking into his walkie. No doubt reporting Donnie awake and eating.

Donnie paid them no mind. The only thing he concentrated on was pizza. It was the most delicious, wholly satisfying, and as Mikey described it, ' _ **totally awesome perfection of food!'**_

Why had he never realized the full magnitude of sauce and cheese before?

Pizza finished, and still hungry, he waved to get the guards attention, as they were busy speaking closely to one another's ears in a whispered conversation. They scowled at the interruption.

"What?" one of them barked over the intercom.

"Can I get another?" Donnie asked, motioning to the empty pizza pan. "Still hungry."

The guards exchanged a look, then one spoke over his walkie. He nodded. "Doc said it's okay."

A couple minutes later a guard appeared carrying another pizza. Donnie remained seated on the floor to appear as non-threatening as possible. He held up the empty pan in offering and eagerly took the fresh pie, scooping up a slice and devouring it in seconds. He couldn't remember being so **hungry**!

The delivery guard grunted in amusement and left.

Donnie got the fleeting thought he was being fattened up as a Christmas turkey before the big feast. He chewed slowly, watching the guards through the glass for any sign of intent, but they were more interested in each other than a hungry turtle.

Once finished, Donnie got into the shower, as always, taking solace in the healing properties of water. He didn't acknowledge the guard who came to collect his empty dish.

It had been days since Donnie was able to properly wash himself. He lathered up the soap and carefully worked it over his scales, which were returning to their softened green hue. There was barely any tenderness in his joints and muscles, the bruising faded. His eye was no longer swollen. He felt stronger, less scatterbrained than he did the day before.

Must have been the sanative properties of pizza.

Content, he sat down in the shower, the water cascading over him and lulling him into a sense of safety and serenity.

The door opened revealing the doctor from the previous day. Once again he held a large syringe. Donnie didn't bother moving. He simple sat immobile, enjoying the wash of water over his weary form. When the doctor approached, Donnie immediately offered his arm.

"I dare say you're feeling better," the doctor quipped, jabbing Donnie in the arm and emptying lava into his veins.

Donnie offered a noncommittal grunt.

Truthfully, he **was** feeling much better. As in, surprisingly strong, agile, and nearly back to his old self. But that could be a lingering side effect to low blood volume.

He must exercise caution and not get overzealous and attempt an escape. Not until his faculties were more alert.

He played the helpless captive, weak, non-threatening, hoping to stave off any further testing they had in mind so he could recover longer.

"Well, tomorrow we'll check your blood work and see if you just made me a billionaire or not," the doctor said with a toothy grin. He bounded from the room as if expecting a lot of presents on Christmas day.

"Little longer," Donnie whispered to himself, rubbing the injection site. "Just a little longer."

o-o

-o-

o-o

The lights had barely cycled up to start the new day when the door opened and the doctor appeared with the kit to collect blood samples. Donnie didn't bother getting out of bed. He extended his arm solemnly, watching at his life blood was drawn into four tubes.

"Hold your breath," the doctor grinned as he worked.

On the outside, Donnie remained subdued, sluggish. On the inside, his mind was active, once again running through his plans to overcome the guards, release his bonds, and find a way to escape.

Since the breakfast pizza had helped him recover the day before, he had asked for it again for dinner. After eating, he retired to his bed and practiced the deep breathing exercises his father taught him, all the while, going over his plan in his head.

From process of elimination, he knew the exit wasn't down the left side of the hall. When he was taken to the cold room, down the right side of the corridor, he detected the smell of fresh air. Granted it was only a trace, and doubtful the humans even noticed it, but Donnie did.

And it gave him hope.

Which meant he had to be ready, hence his healing mantras, breathing techniques, and pizza infusions to charge his proverbial batteries.

Before his captors had time to think of new and cruel devices of torture, Donnie had to be prepared. So on and on he went over his plan, mindful of any contingencies, factoring in possible hindrances, all the while, flexing and priming his muscles for the job they were soon to be forced to perform.

Often he checked the glass to make sure he wasn't being observed. If his captors realized his intentions, they would undoubtedly make sport of him again. But more and more, the security guards were becoming lax.

And exactly what Donnie was hoping.

Donnie systematically tightened and released muscles in tandem, exactly as Master Splinter taught him when one is in close quarters and needing to maintain dexterity and strength.

Some wounds lingered, smarting slightly when the muscle was engaged, but Donnie didn't let it prevent him from doing a subtle workout. Watching the clock through the glass he worked out in such a manner for two hours intervals, taking two hours off to recover strength, (and eat,) and then repeat the subtle workout.

The smarting along his muscles grew less and less as memory returned to damaged, atrophied tissue.

If he could have a couple more days of respite, he'd be ready to spring his trap and escape from this prison.

O-o-o-

-o-

o-o

The next morning, Donnie ate breakfast at a leisurely pace, yawning several times and feigning exhaustion for the guard standing behind the glass, more interested in his phone than the prisoner. Before Donnie finished, the door opened, disgorging the doctor who took his blood the day before. The man's smile nearly swallowed his face. He practically bounced into the room.

"Oh, you little goldmine!" the man blurted, boldly grasping Donnie's face and squeezing his chin. His eyes were wide, maniacal. "Your mutagen is supercharging the vitamin cocktail I gave you!"

Donnie pretended not to understand. "Is that good?"

"Oh, my dear, sweet, precious little goldmine," the doctor cooed, giving Donnie's face an affectionate squeeze before releasing it. "It means the vitamins are undoubtedly magnified by that wonderful mutagen your body so graciously provides. Naturally, no less. Can you imagine? It will take awhile to synthesize, of course, but until we can perfect the formula, I can patent it and use your unlimited reserves to sell to the highest bidder!"

"That good, huh?" Donnie asked, working his jaw from the man's bruising grip. Hoping to play his part as an abused, recovering, docile animal, Donnie continued. "Then why do I still feel exhausted and achy? Shouldn't I be feeling better?"

"Well, you did take quite the beating a few days ago," the doctor said without any remorse. He withdrew another syringe. "And we have been rather brutal in testing your capabilities the past couple of weeks. So it's only natural it will take time for you to rebound."

Donnie held out his arm to accept his injection. It still burned like hell, but from what Donnie ascertained, it was aiding his mutagen in healing his injuries. It appeared as if fate was finally smiling kindly on him.

Now the only question was, how long could he keep up the farce and regain his strength before he made his escape?

"Tomorrow, I have a new idea for a cocktail," the doctor grinned happily, bounding to his feet and gliding from the room.

Donnie finished eating deep in thought. He wondered what the doctor had in store for him, but if it meant such positive results, Donnie would bide his time. The more he healed the higher percentage for success. And the doctor was so enthralled with the potential monetary gain from Donnie's mutagen/vitamin cocktail, he failed to notice Donnie's physical state, namely the barely visible remnants from his abuses. As long as the doctor remained distracted, Donnie would play up his docile and abused nature.

o-o

-o-

o-o

Later that night, Donnie kept his eyes cracked to mere slits, watching as a guard wandered through the observation room at 10, and didn't return until nearly 8 the next morning.

The guard gave him half a glance and moseyed along, no longer interested in the giant talking turtle.

As Donnie enjoyed poptarts and bacon for breakfast, the doctor came waltzing in, rattling a case to collect blood samples. Donnie made sure to give a tired sigh as he held out his arm for the customary poke.

"Here's hoping for more positive results!" the doctor gloated, filling three vials and practically floating away.

Donnie caught the eye of one of the guards, who was startled by the doctor's over exuberance as well.

"That guy's weird," Donnie imparted.

The guard nodded, following the doctor out the door.

Breaking pattern, the doctor returned a couple hours later. His face was alight in childish glee as he approached Donnie with a new syringe.

"This is going to be the game changer!" He didn't wait for Donnie to present his arm. Instead, he jabbed the needle into Donnie's neck, smiling broadly as the tube was emptied into Donnie's bloodstream. He lightly caressed Donnie's cheek. "You are the specimen science once dreamed of."

Donnie wasn't sure how to take that statement.

But it didn't matter.

He expected the injection to burn like the vitamins, but the doc must have changed up the formula. Ice trickled through Donnie's veins, slow to freeze the tissue and muscle he had exercised inconspicuously that morning.

Though Donnie could visually see the man, he lost the cognition to identify him. As an acquaintance or friend or even an enemy.

Donnie blinked in slow motion, gaze slow to focus on the person crouched before him. Donnie wasn't sure, but he felt as if he should know _**what**_ this strange bipedal creature was, with stringy hair and wild eyes, but as the seconds ticked away, so did his mind.

Everything became a blur.

A wild, fascinating dream, caught between realities.

Though Donnie could see everything around him, the white walls, bland tiles, pane of glass, the names of such things eluded him. He opened his mouth but the ability to speak was robbed. He could only gape, mindlessly, unable to comprehend sight, sounds, words, location.

Intelligence melted away in the cool encompassing cotton threading through Donnie's head, sending him drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

o-o

-o-

o-o

Donnie was unable to feed himself dinner. He rolled on the floor, blindly searching for food. His glasses had fallen off but he lacked the ability to comprehend the need for them. Nosing around the plate, he licked and bit the pizza as efficiently as a toddler feeding themselves.

"Has he spoken?" Bishop asked his companion as they stood in the observation room.

The doctor offered a noise of frustration.

"Merely gibberish. The truth serum stripped away his intelligence. He's nothing more than an animal, operating on the most basic instincts, but he should regain his senses by morning. I gave him a dose of vitamins this evening to speed up the process."

Bishop's brow arched, cold eyes watching the turtle chew on the plate like a puppy and babble nonsensical words.

"Begin the next phase."

The doctor paused. "So soon? If we scaled back the dosage, I'm sure I can get him to divulge his secrets."

"There will be time enough for that later," Bishop said. "Get the next experiment prepared. I'm intrigued by your recent findings."

"Are you sure?" The doctor shifted nervously from foot to foot. "There are a few other tests I'd like to try. While he's weak and submissive."

Bishop's lifeless stare focused on his companion. "If you don't wish to become part of the experiment, I suggest you obey your orders, Doctor."

The doctor gulped, pale from the light coming through the window of Donnie's room. He gave a brisk nod.

"I'll get everything ready."

"Good," Bishop breathed, returning his attention to Donnie, who was licking the sauce off the floor. "Very good indeed."

o-o

-o-

o-o

o-o- MERRY CHRISTMAS-o-o-o-o-o

So, did ya likes? Any ideas on what's gonna happen next?

*hint* I'll be posting a teaser (rough draft) portion of next chapter on my PAT RE ON page tomorrow for those who wanna know what's going on… muhahhahhahaaaa~~

Don't forget, this Friday, December 28th and 1pm (est) I'll be doing a LIVE broadcast on PAT RE ON. I already have three questions! WHOO HOOO!

If you want me to answer any questions or have comments, please let me know, either by sending PM on fiction sites, or posting to any of my uploaded stories, or you can send me a message on PAT RE ON.

CANT WAIT!

See you there!


	10. Chapter 10: Empty

Chapter Ten: Empty

AN: THANK YOU ALEXLUKE for your continued support and feedback! It's patrons like you who keep me going! This year is going to be AWESOME!

AN2: Taking a break from Donnie for a bit because so much is gonna focus on him, so I wanted to give a glimpse of what his brothers have been enduring since his loss. As expected, they're not coping well.

o-o

-o-

o-o

"No! Do it again!" Leo snapped at Mikey, adding a slap with his sword onto Mikey's shoulder in further reprimand.

"Ouch!" Mikey yelped, rubbing the place smarting from the hard whack of the blade. "I'm doing the best I can, dude. What is your malfunction?"

Mikey had returned to training a few days prior, his broken arm healed and ready to be exercised, much to Mikey's protest. He insisted he needed at least two weeks of video game rehab, though he hadn't even glanced at his games since Donnie's abduction.

"You're sloppy!" Leo took a defensive stance, swords gleaming dangerously. "Now, try it again. This time don't lead with your right foot."

"Give him a break, Leo," Raph grunted, taking it upon himself to come between his brothers. He towered over Leo for the briefest of seconds before Leo rose to his full height in challenge. "You've been at it for three hours. Kid's still recovering from a broken arm. Take a break already."

"Take a break?" Leo parroted incredulously. "Taking breaks is what allowed us to be overrun and Donnie captured! The enemy doesn't give breaks. We need to be in top fighting form or else we'll be picked off, one by one."

"Enough!" came the harsh rebuke from the far corner. Splinter emerged to face his sons who were sizing each other up, preparing for a massive physical brawl. Such a thing was becoming more and more common as the days went by. "Michelangelo has shown considerable progress and should be commended as such."

Mikey gave a broad grin and bowed to his sensei.

"Going to rival me in skills if you keep this up." Raph smirked at his little brother and nudged him playfully.

"Already surpassed you, brah," Mikey crooned, tucking his chucks away. His green skin shone with a film of sweat. Mikey curled his nose, searching for the source of something foul. Lifting an arm, he got a whiff. "Whew! I'm hitting the pool. You coming, bros?"

Raph noticed Leo and Splinter in a staring contest and hastily grabbed Mikey's shell, marching him out of the dojo. Mikey didn't even get a chance to strip down before Raph shoved him into the pool they used as a bath. Mikey resurfaced, sputtering and glaring at Raph's shell as he retreated to the dojo to eavesdrop on the (hopefully) epic smackdown to Leo's ego.

Mikey paddled around the pool for a few moments, enjoying the refreshing sensation only water could provide.

Then his gaze found the computer bank at the far end of the room.

The couple dozen computer screens scrolling text and constantly monitoring the airwaves in the configuration Donatello had set.

The empty chair.

The water wasn't so comforting anymore.

Mikey exited the pool, blue eyes transfixed by the empty seat usually occupied by his lanky, geeky brother. It wasn't the same without Donnie. Even when he was engrossed in his computers, there was a sense of peace and tranquility about him. About the lair.

Donnie's presence was the balm that kept the raging storm of tumultuous personalities from clashing and destroying the family. Since he was turtlenapped, there was no longer a buffer to quell emotions and soothe tempers.

Leo was becoming worse, snapping at everyone and spending endless hours in the dojo. When he wasn't working out, he meditated. And rarely slept, often times waking his brothers up in the wee hours of the morning to engage in katas, tests of balance and endurance, and meditation. His singularly focused obsession was driving everyone crazy, including Splinter.

Raph was somehow surlier, griping about everything and butting heads with Leo on an hourly basis. It took no provocation for either of them to start a stare down, posturing and puffing their shells in challenge.

The two were gearing up for a massive throw down. No holds barred. No punches pulled. Complete and utter beat down of each other until a lone victor remained conscious.

And Mikey…. Spending nearly every waking moment in front of Donnie's computers, games, comics, skateboarding, all forgotten while he waited for a miracle. Hoping, wishing, staring nonstop at the screen specifically designated to detect their trackers.

Every day, every hour, every minute, it had remained silent. Blank. Mocking Mikey's vigilance.

All avenues had been exhausted. April and Casey had also come up empty handed. Aside from scouring the city, building by building, room by room, there was no telling where Donatello was.

The Foot had fallen silent since their chatter that drew the brothers to their separation. The turtles scoured every possible Foot hang out and even a couple of abandoned construction sites from a now dissolved Sacks' Construction.

Every location, however slight it's connection, was thoroughly examined and eliminated. The silence was weighing heavier and heavier, hope fading. And the more hope faded, the more anger, resentment, and sorrow took its place. For hearts already so grievously wounded, it was a difficult pain to accept.

Not able to stand it any longer, Mikey slipped into one of the darkened tunnels Donnie had blocked off as a security measure. It was cool, dark, isolated. The perfect place in which to let emotions loose into an uncaring world.

Mikey had been using the refuge more often as time went by.

Finding a dark corner, Mikey sat down, tucking his knees to his chin and wrapping his arms around his legs. Sadness weighed his head down and poured over his cheeks.

A moment later, a giant arm draped over his shoulders.

Mikey turned, crying onto Raph's chest. He didn't care if his big brother witnessed his weakness. He was too tired to hide anymore. Too sad. Too miserable.

Too…empty.

"It's okay, Mikey," Raph muttered, holding his baby brother close. "We'll find Donnie."

Mikey laughed through his tears. "It's been 28 days, Raph. We should have found him by now."

"He's just harder to find at the moment." Raph amended with a shrug. He tightened his grip when Mikey trembled.

It was a couple of moments before Mikey spoke. When he did, his voice was hollow, a shell of his former self. "He's gone, isn't he? We'll never see him again."

"Hey, don't talk like that," Raph grunted, giving Mikey a little shake. "Donnie's smarter than all of us combined. He's probably biding his time, waiting for the perfect moment to spring some -massively awesome- escape plan. You know him. He shares Leo's love for perfection and the geek thinks more with numbers and probabilities than with his fists. He's biding him time. You watch. He'll come crawling back any day now."

Mikey sniffled, wanting so desperately to believe Raph, but deep down, his heart fought against an ugly truth.

"Remember when we were kids and played 'Capture Master Splinter?'" Raph asked, drifting back to a happier time when the turtles didn't carry such burdens. He felt Mikey nod. "Dad would hide and we had to find him. We'd spend hours looking for him. And Donnie," Raph gave a chuckle that vibrated his entire torso, "the smarty turtle he is, put a tracker on Splinter. It was a couple weeks before dad figured it out."

Mikey gave an amused chuckle, eyes glistening with tears at the memory.

"I thought dad would be mad Donnie cheated, but he congratulated Donnie on using his brains to outthink his opponent," Raph continued. He nudged a somber Mikey. "He'll do that again. Outthink his captors. He'll get away and come wandering in, ready to screech at us for messing with his computers while he was away."

Mikey sniffled, wiping his face with trembling hands. "It's been almost a month, though."

"You know Donnie," Raph insisted. "Probably redoing his calculations before making his escape."

Mikey stared blankly ahead. It was sad seeing him so dull and lifeless. His voice was hollow when he spoke.

"Unless he's already dead and dissected by scientists."

Raph flinched, heart pausing for a protracted moment. It began to beat again with a wild fury. He grasped Mikey's chin to force him to look into Raph's eyes.

"He's not dead, Mikey. Don't think like that. You have to think positive. Donnie's smart. He knows to lay low until the coast is clear. Being reckless will get him hurt or caught. It's best to lay low and let the enemy lose interest before you make a move."

Mikey gave a solemn nod but Raph could tell by his eyes he didn't agree. Merely going through the motion. Mikey's heart was breaking with the thought of losing one of their own.

Mikey's stomach chose that moment to growl. He patted his plastron guiltily. Not only was he neglecting his usual distractions, his appetite had noticeably diminished. A fact that did not go unnoticed by father or red banded brother.

Raph pointed to the entrance of the tunnel, adopting a stern, parental voice. "Go fill your tank before you wither away."

Mikey nodded and got up, steps heavy as his heart. Raph remained partially hidden in the shadow of the tunnel. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, fighting back the tears threatening to fall.

He failed.

Mikey ambled into the kitchen to make a pizza to lift his spirits. Leo was already there, rummaging around the cupboards. He glanced at Mikey when he approached, doing a double take upon noticing Mikey's tear stained mask.

"I didn't hit you that hard, did I?" Leo asked, realizing he may have been a tad too aggressive when slapping Mikey with his katana. Though he had made sure the blade was flat, as to not cut, there was power in his stroke.

Mikey's smile didn't reach his eyes. "Naw. You hit like a girl."

Leo smirked at the jibe.

Mikey's gaze drifted inevitably to the computer station normally occupied by a lanky turtle.

"I miss him. I want him back."

Leo's expression faltered.

"We all do, Mikey," Leo sighed. Staring at Mikey's look of longing, Leo blew out a breath in annoyance. "Which is why we train. So we're not caught unaware again and fail our mission."

The words may have been a physical blow to Mikey, who jerked, shoulders drooping.

Mikey's mood was overlooked by Leo, who grabbed a sports drink and waved the bottle as he spoke.

"Do you want to continue sparring? You have a lot of room for improvement."

Given Mikey's unstable emotions, the offer was more of a stab at him personally than a genuine offer to help hone skills. Affronted, he scoffed.

"Dude, my skills are awesome. It's hard to perfect perfection."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Please. If you put half the energy you focus on video games into training, you would offer true competition."

"I seem to remember quite a few times I bested you," Mikey shot back, getting annoyed.

"Lucky shots. Nothing more." Leo sighed dismissively. "If you succeeded in repeatedly besting me, then, and only then, would I concede to your experience and combat skills."

"Hey, I was able to take on Shredder."

"Barely." Leo added with a scoff. "He knocked you on your shell."

"You too," Mikey shot back. "Your skilled ass didn't last long against him either. So don't go giving me that crap about being 'better.' You got your shell handed to you as well."

"At the time, yes," Leo said, his shell rising in a subtle display of dominance. "But since, I have practiced my skills, honing my body and mind to become a more effective ninja."

"Practice!" Mikey spat. "Honing your body and mind! Ha! You're hiding your emotions in training instead of facing them. The only thing you're perfecting is the art of self deception!"

"At least I spend my time focusing on something to improve my abilities as a fighter!" Leo growled, glaring at Mikey. "You spend all your time playing a Call for Battle instead of actually engaging in it!"

"It's _Call of Duty_!" Mikey corrected hotly. "And I learn about strategy and stuff!"

"Learn more by practice and engaging in real battle than fake," Leo retorted, driving home his razor sharp point. "Maybe if you concentrated more on training, you would have lasted longer and Donnie would still be with us?"

Leo never saw it coming.

In all the years the brothers lived and trained together, Mikey had never moved so fast and deadly as when he drew back his fist and punched Leo with the force of a brick wall. One minute Leo was staring into the glaring blue eyes of his brother, the next, he was flat on his shell, glimpsing the ceiling before darkness claimed him.

"It wasn't my fault!" Mikey screamed, tears running down his cheeks again. "I was hurt, too! I did my best!"

Leo was out cold and offered no response.

"I tried! I did my best!" Mikey continued to rant at his inert brother. "It wasn't my fault!"

Unable to control himself any longer, Mikey ran from the room, his cries echoing into silence.

Drawn to the shouting and wanting to act as a buffer between his raging brothers, Raph appeared in time to see Mikey flee.

Leo lay on the kitchen floor, drink bottle lying next to his open hand, the contents emptying onto the concrete.

Movement drew Raph's attention to the opposite side of the kitchen, where Master Splinter appeared, observing the scene.

Raph lowered his gaze and retreated into the darkness from whence he came, ashamed for allowing anyone to see him vulnerable.

Splinter sighed upon Raph's exodus. There was no ignoring the tear stains darkening the red bandana to the color of blood.

Mikey was suffering, too.

And Leo, poor Leo, the worst of them all, laying unconscious, snout turning red from the impact with Mikey's fist.

His sons were in so much pain.

Splinter rubbed his face with a gnarled hand.

His sons may be adults, but in many aspects, they were still children, lacking the maturity necessary to cope with emotions in a productive way. Though if he were honest, he too lacked the ability to cope with the potential loss of his child. Many hours had been spent in pained meditation and isolated silence.

The only thing keeping him centered was remembering Donnie's ingenuity and sharp intellect. The turtle was quicker in his mind than body, but only just. He was a certifiable genius, and a deadly fighter.

Splinter was unsure on how to help his sons come to terms with everything that had happened in the last few months. Everything had happened so fast.

Making a friend, losing her tragically, finding themselves imbalanced where there was once unity and peace. Sure Leonardo and Raphael shared a brotherly friction, but no matter how loud they argued, how much they fought, they would always return to each other.

Though now, Splinter worried.

Leonardo's heart was hardening by the day. Lost in a continuing loop of pain, loss, and sense of failure. Leo was an excellent leader. Capable, strong, cunning, and always thinking three steps ahead of his opponent. That was why Splinter chose him to lead his brothers. When Splinter was gone, they would need someone with inner strength and courage to guide them.

But now, Leo was floundering. Set adrift upon a sea of uncertain emotions, he was pulling further and further away from his family, when they should be coming closer together.

His sons were growing up so fast, thrown into a world they were ill equipped to navigate.

Ninjitsu had honed their skills as protectors, defenders of the innocent and weak, but there was nothing in the ninja skill set that dealt with love and loss. When they were together they were strong, relying on one another for physical and emotional support when confronting danger.

But when one was missing from the equation, they lacked the ability to remain focused, stable. They were four elements, destined to compliment each other in perfect balance, just as nature intended.

A resounding crash echoed in the brick and mortar underground home, the result of an imaginary slight by an inanimate object to a distressed and 'less than cooperative' turtle, who took out his aggression on the strongest and most resilient gym equipment he possessed.

Now more than ever, Splinter wished children came with a set of instructions.

It would make fatherhood so much easier.

o-o-o

-o-o

o-o-o

Reviews are LOVED… so hit that little button there and leave me some thoughts!


	11. Chapter 11: Basic Instinct

Chapter Eleven: Basic Instinct

AN: THANK YOU ALEXLUKE for your continued support and feedback! You already knew where this one was going ;)

AN2: This chapter contains material not suitable for: children, those easily triggered, farm animals, and those who suffer from vertigo.

Contains non-con/rape

-o-

o-o

-o-

Donnie groaned, trying to make his foggy brain wake up and throw off the last vestiges of inky cotton. But no matter how much he tried, he was unable to escape the claws of sleep. Darkness kept pulling him under, filling his subconscious with nightmares.

Random fleeting images.

Dark and scary and things that made his heart race in his ears, and his shell shrink in fear.

Over and over he felt a stabbing plunge of a needle in his neck. Half delirious, he wasn't sure if it was a dream or reality, his brain unable to function properly.

There were no coherent thoughts.

No random facts burgeoning into existence.

No formulas jockeying for position.

No numbers floating around consciousness.

No words or even letters recognizable to his primal senses.

Not that Donnie would understand communication. He lacked the ability to speak, let alone recognize his own name.

And there was something else this time… a sickly sweet smell?

Donnie forced his consciousness to the surface once again, trying to focus on something, anything, to throw off the terrifying nightmares plaguing his dreams and ground him in reality.

Cognition danced out of his grasp.

He floated endlessly in the void of wakefulness and dreams, unsure what was real and what was being fabricated in his imagination, drifting aimlessly through the fog, mind totally blank, body numb, yet heavy and slow to respond. He rolled onto his belly, trying to bring himself out of the mindless nothingness threatening to drag him back into its depths of obscurity.

He smelled it again.

It was soured, yet sweet. Honey, and tangy.

What was it?

There was a part of him that knew what it was, but was having a hard time directing his sluggish form into cooperating.

Bleary eyes opened upon a blurred world of white. Robbed of his sight, he tried to use his other senses to determine where he was and what had drawn him from his mindless nightmare, though the fear of his dreams had already faded into the blankness and escaped his limited memory.

The scent wafted along his nostrils, filling his senses and making his foggy brain focus on the sweetness.

He sniffed left and right, trying to discern the source of the smell.

There, on the right.

It was strongest there.

Groaning, he moved his limbs, trying to get them to cooperate. They flopped helplessly for a moment before haphazardly coordinating into moving him forward, inch by inch. Half crawling, half sliding, Donnie barely registered the coolness of the floor or the direction in which he traveled.

The only thing that mattered was figuring out the source of the smell. Too dazed to comprehend, Donnie blindly shifted left and right, using his sense of smell to direct his motion.

Fumbling, flopping, he moved toward the right, blindly seeking the elusive thing that caught his interest.

Whatever it was, he was curious.

The scent grew stronger, calling him forth. He lifted his head, nostrils flared wide, trying to triangulate the damnable smell. It was getting stronger, so he was on the right track. Struggling he crawled forward, becoming more coordinated as he drew near the source of that strange, exotic perfume.

Blindly sniffing, his hand touched something. Being robbed of his mind and sense of self, he was unable to tell if the thing he touched was human or animal.

He dragged himself closer, snout bumping into warm, smooth, pale flesh. He was incapable of discerning the strange, warm body.

What it was.

What it was doing there.

Where he was.

 _Who_ he was.

The only thing he could concentrate on was the smell. It was drawing him in as a starving man to a banquet. He hungered for that scent.

With renewed vigor, he grasped and tugged, exploring the warm skin until he located the source of his prize.

Hands braced him upright, his nose zeroing in to the honeyed flower at the epicenter of the flesh.

Though his mind was blank, instinct translated his find.

Female.

A _**mating**_ female.

His tongue darted out, swiping through the petals and burning with the tang of arousal.

And she was ripe, ready for mating.

Eagerly Donnie lapped at the bouquet that lured him in to this wonderfully delicious prize. Legs twitched on either side of his head and low moans began to filter through the fog of his brain. He continued to lick, priming the female for mounting. Thankfully, it didn't take long. She slicked his tongue with musk, signaling readiness.

Donnie rose, fumbling to get into mating position, his stiff tail quivering for a moment until his cock extended, full and hard. He hovered over his female a moment, bumping mindlessly between her legs until he located her entrance. With a fast lunge, he buried himself completely in her heat, moaning and laying his full weight over her small frame. She heaved and whimpered below, giving into the mating and allowing Donnie to take her fully.

There were no kisses.

No exchange of words.

No cries of pleasure.

Donnie was unable to fathom any of those things. The only thing he understood was the tight warmth surrounding him and the need to mark the female as his.

He moved, slowly withdrawing before thrusting back in, earning a cry to his ears that went unheeded. A few strokes and he slid out, spurting on her stomach, then returned to her heat, moving with singular intent.

On and on Donnie pumped, withdrawing again and ejaculating. Several times he came on her stomach and chest, until finally dropping onto his elbows, nuzzling the smooth, delicate flesh, smothering her scent with his own.

There couldn't be any mistake he had laid claim to this female. No other male was allowed to touch her. She was his and his alone.

A mouth was near his ear, maintaining a litany of pleasurable moans and pained cries when he thrust violently. But the sounds didn't slow his actions. If anything, they made him more determined. The only thing he wanted to do was mate the female as many times as he could.

Cries and moans filled the room as the female took his rough pleasure, basking in his attention, clenching him blissfully as she arched, wholly and totally submitting to him. Donnie soon followed, roaring as he came, powerful jets coating her womb and dripping down her thighs.

He dropped, exhausted, atop her, each panting heavily in the other's ear. She turned her face toward his, her nose caressing his cheek. Her breath ghosted his skin and tickled his ear.

Not that Donnie was mindful of such things.

He groaned, long and drawn, nuzzling into a neck. He wasn't aware of his surroundings, missing the hiss of the door opening.

However, when the scent of other males hit his senses, he became distantly aware of the sexual competition.

He jerked upright, nose high in the air, blind eyes squinting, searching for the males who had entered his domain. Dark bodies contrasted a white background, showing him several males closing in on him and his conquest.

Baring his teeth, Donnie growled, long and low, glaring unblinkingly at the dark figures standing nearby. He lowered himself over his female, giving a spastic thrust to make sure his seed was sealed inside her.

Unable to see or comprehend the words being spoken, Donnie gnashed his teeth, snapping at the males who dared attempt to claim his mate. If they intended on overpowering Donnie to mate with the female, Donnie was going to give them a vicious fight.

He wouldn't allow another male to touch her.

She was **his** mate.

"Looks like he doesn't want to give up his girl," Mr. Point sneered at the two armed guards who were flanking him.

The humans had observed the turtle and his prowess through the glass. Thinking he was finished, they entered the room only to find their captive still in a libidinous mood. And judging by the way he growled at them while thrusting hard and fast, his sexual appetite had not been sated.

The guards laughed darkly, hands lax on weapons. Though the turtle was openly glaring and snarling at them, he posed no threat. He was more interested in pounding the woman below him than engaging in a fight.

"Shall we let him finish or take his toy away?" Mr. Point asked, fascinated by the turtle's stamina.

Bishop stood in the doorway watching the scene with a mask of indifference.

He cared nothing for the unconscious woman being hidden from view by a growling turtle. He knew it wasn't out of modesty Donnie shielded her, his hips in violent, quick motion.

The turtle was merely reacting to instinct, the most base and primal of nature.

"We need the samples," Bishop said after a moment. "Go ahead and separate them. She has done her job well."

Mr. Point offered a noise in agreement, kneeling close to Donnie.

Donnie snarled louder, gnashing his teeth at the male. On and on he moved, his actions so violent it lifted the woman's hips off the floor. Donnie squinted at Mr. Point, (though all he could detect was an unrecognizable blob), and made a snapping motion to ward off the male encroaching on his territory.

"Sorry about this," Mr. Point said, anything but apologetic. He held up the control box and tapped the button.

Donnie screamed, bolting upright in what appeared to be a grand climax. Unfortunately, the shock coursing through his system transferred into the woman under him.

She jolted and screamed, writhing until Donnie pulled out and dropped to his side, shivering in the aftermath of his electric punishment.

His cock retreated into his tail, libido shut down by high voltage.

Mr. Point stared between the woman's thighs and the creamy coating on her torso. "There's your sample, gentlemen. Collect as much as you need."

Two scientists rushed forward with swabs and containers. The two armed guards exchanged a look, admiring the turtle's handiwork. He certainly knew how to make a cream pie.

Several minutes passed in complete silence. The scientists finished their work and scuttled out of the room, eager to observe their samples.

"What do you want us to do with her?" one of the guards asked, eyeing the woman skeptically.

Another guard licked his lips, staring at the apex of her open thighs. "Seems a shame to leave such a tasty little morsel all alone."

Bishop's tone was neutral but his dark eyes were threatening. "The turtle's contributions will not be tainted by human DNA. You will show restraint or find yourself subject of your own experiment."

Properly chastised, the man shifted nervously, gulping back the bile in his throat. Bishop's threat was vague, but with the experiments witnessed, there was no way the guard was going to willingly put himself into such a situation.

No amount of free pussy would be worth the veiled punishment that waited.

"We may need to engage her services again," Bishop said, finally removing his gaze from the guilty guard. "Keep her here in case the turtle requires further provocation to provide samples."

The guards nodded, following Bishop out the door. Mr. Point lingered for a moment, head tilted slightly, observing Donnie's slumbering face. Fresh, new, pale green scales had grown in to replace the ones collected by the doctors a week prior.

So close, so peaceful in sleep, the turtle appeared to be young. A teenager perhaps?

Which meant he had lived his entire life in hiding. If the big city had sheltered this wonderful specimen, and his brothers, for so long, and so thoroughly, what other secrets was hiding amongst the concrete and steel?

How many mutants were there?

What else lurked beneath the city streets and remained hidden from the humans?

What threat waited in the shadows?

Realizing he was taking too long, Mr. Point strode out the door, locking it behind him.

He would get answers.

Whether by force, torture, or witnessing an innocent person suffer, he would get the turtle to talk. And since the turtle appeared to have an adverse reaction to the truth serums they had given him the past two days, making him mindless, and by all accounts a brainless animal, it was time to step up the game.

Time was running out.

Mr. Point's superiors wanted answers. They would not tolerate failure.

Lest Mr. Point become the next experiment.

-o-o

o-o-

-o-o

Dun dun dun dun! *intrigue*

Yes, things far more sinister are afoot… if I planned this right. :D

And before anyone gets uppity with me over Donnie raping the unknown woman, they were both drugged and unable to give proper consent, so they weren't really 'at fault.'


	12. Chapter 12: Monsters

Chapter Twelve: Monsters

AN: THANK YOU TO ALEXLUKE for your continued support and feedback!

AN2: Crazy, hectic two weeks coming to a close. This chapter is a little longer than previous. I hope it turned out well. I was using it as a stress outlet so that's why it's a little extended this time.

-o-o-o

o-o-o

-o-o

The first thing Donnie knew upon waking was he was lying on the cold tiled floor. He was blind, so that meant his glasses had fallen off.

Second, he was chilly and if he wasn't mistaken, wet.

Weird.

Then he tried to move and every nerve came alive with residual pain. The kind of bone deep pain that only came from the damnable shock collar. Which meant he had been visited by his tormenters. Only, he couldn't remember the visit.

Trying to focus, Donnie concentrated, picking though random images to get a better picture of what transpired. The only thing he could remember was a horrible burning freeze going into his veins…then… nothing.

Whatever happened, he must have misbehaved or else he wouldn't have suffered the electronic reprimand. He groaned, stretching to ward off the aches and twinges. He attempted to rub his throbbing head, but missed his face as his depth perception was off.

Carefully he sat up, scrubbing his face, wondering why his legs were hurting so badly. Usually, it was his neck and shoulders that ached from the shock collar as he convulsed on the floor. But this time, his legs were atrophied. Overtaxed. As if Leo had put him through one of his favorite rigorous workouts. Mustering up energy to get up off the floor, a low moan drew Donnie's attention to his right.

He wasn't alone!

Someone else was there!

Did he hurt someone while he was drugged? One of the doctors, maybe? A guard? Was that why he was shocked?

Everything was just so **fuzzy**. If only he'd remember!

"Hello?" Donnie called tentatively.

A sharp inhale and skittering of a body told him someone had just realized they were in his room.

"Wh…what, are you?" asked a terrified female voice.

Donnie squinted in the direction of the voice, discerning a pale pink blob against the bland ecru of the wall.

Before Donnie could answer, she let out of a soft scream.

"Oh my god! What's going on?" She muttered the mantra over and over, voice becoming increasingly hysterical. "Where am I? What are you! What is going on?"

Donnie held out his hands, patting the surrounding area in search of his glasses. If he was going to help the human figure out what was going on, he needed to be able to see.

While he searched for the ever elusive things, he spoke, hoping to calm the young woman's fears.

"Calm down. I swear I won't hurt you." Donnie felt around along the floor, glad Raph wasn't there to call him Velma. "My name is Donnie. I'm a turtle, born and mutated in a lab in New York City."

The woman's frantic whimpers faded, listening to her roommate speak. Judging by the way he squinted and how his hands searched the ground, she guessed he was blind. Or at least needed glasses.

Strange. Turtles don't wear glasses.

"If you're looking for glasses, they're on the bed." She answered, drawing up closer to the wall.

Donnie's sightless eyes swiveled toward her voice. "Thank you."

Dimples appeared, giving him a boyish aspect.

Crawling, he found the bed and his glasses, sliding them onto his face and turning to view his roommate.

And instantly froze.

She was naked.

Cowering against the wall, shivering in the cold, legs crossed and arms wrapped around herself to protect her modesty. Her hair was mused, eyes wide and terrified.

Then Donnie noticed the slick shimmer on the floor. And her. And with dawning horror, _himself_. He hastily covered his tail, shame burning his cheeks.

"Oh..my…God," he breathed heavily, beginning to panic. Heart beating against his eardrums, reality punching him harder than a raging Raph. He clutched his head, doubling over, the world spinning, his stomach threatening to purge every meal he ever ingested. He staggered a couple steps, before dropping to his knees by his bed. "Oh… God… this can't be happening!"

Donnie trembled, his world turning upside down and inside out. Or maybe that his was his shell? It wasn't feeling right. It was…heavier, than what it used to be. Large. Cumbersome. Leaden. Hot as freshly forged metal.

He felt the weight of it steal his breath, cutting off his air supply. He gasped and wheezed, struggling to make sense of what had transpired, but with the lingering cotton in his brain, it was difficult.

Taking several deep breaths, willing his mind to calm down and his heart to stop racing, Donnie's scientific brain threw off the cotton and began to analyze. Take the clues and solve the puzzle.

Both were naked. He was wet around the tail and judging by the glint of overhead light that caught her ankle, her inner thighs were wet as well. Then the tell tale puddle on the floor. He didn't need to be a scientist to deduce what had transpired.

During his mindless state, he had forced himself upon a helpless woman. One who remained pressed into the opposite wall, terrified of him.

And for good reason.

Bile rose up in Donnie's throat.

How could someone DO this to her? To him? How could someone be so cruel? So lacking in morals and ethics they would allow such a dishonorable and dastardly thing?

 **Point**!

 **Bishop**!

Those… _ **men**_!

He turned his wrath to the observation window, fists unclenching to cover his shame. "What in the hell have you _done_!"

The room was empty, devoid of audience.

Donnie growled an oath, sneering at the window. He wanted nothing more than to find the loathsome humans and tear them limb from limb. How _dare_ they do something so heinous!

Donnie rose, hastily snatching the blankets off his bed, draped a sheet around his waist, and carried the other two to the cowering woman. She flinched as he neared, no doubt mistrusting of him. And for good reason. Not wanting to cause her further trauma, Donnie tossed the linens and turned his back to allow her some privacy.

For what it was worth.

"I am sorry for everything I have inadvertently done," Donnie said, lowering his head. Humiliation made his cheeks burn and his shell ache. (when did it become so heavy?)

He was lower than low. He was scum. Lower than that. He was the floor of a New York taxi.

Even Shredder wasn't dastardly and sick enough to rape a woman. Kill them? Yes. Rape them? No. There were levels even **he** wouldn't stoop. He may be an egotistical psychopath but he still held a sense of honor.

There was no honor in forcing oneself upon another. There was only disgrace.

And a certain level of hell awaiting Donnie for what he had done.

"The last thing I remember was an injection. Next thing, I woke up here. Now." Donnie could hear her rustling with the blankets, no doubt trying to find a way to completely cover her nakedness.

"Believe me, I would never intentionally hurt a woman," Donnie continued to explain. "I know there isn't anything I can say or do to excuse what I obviously done to you, but I hope you can accept my sincerest apology. I totally regret this vile and horrible thing I have committed. I will do everything in my power to make it up to you, doing whatever you deem as restitution for the wrong I have committed against you."

"You…you can't…remember?" she asked, bound tightly in two blankets. She still kept to the wall, not trusting this huge speaking turtle. She crossed her legs as her womanhood throbbed. No doubt he had been a brute.

Donnie chanced a peek over his shoulder. When he realized she was covered, he turned, holding up his hands in defeat.

"Ma'am, I assure you, I would never intentionally harm a woman. I have no recollection of what transpired." Donnie rubbed his neck, tugging on the silver collar. "I remember being injected with something and after that…nothing."

"What's that?" she asked, motioning to his neck.

"Shock collar," Donnie explained, wondering if the blasted thing had shrunk. It felt tighter. "Shocks me until I pass out."

"And they…shocked you?" she asked, making no move toward him. Her narrowed eyes sized him up a bit more closely, trying to determine if he was truly a threat.

Donnie touched the side of his neck where a needle had been jammed, probably when he was blacked out. To his consternation, there were several puckered marks, as if he had been given a series of injections instead of the single one he recalled.

How long was he out of his mind?

"They give me injections but I'm unaware of the contents."

"They're keeping you prisoner?" she asked curiously.

"For experimentation," Donnie admitted softly. "I would never choose to be held captive and tortured like this."

His words struck a cord. Her expression softened a little.

"Why don't you escape?"

Donnie noticed the empty observation room and dropped his voice. "I have every intention of doing so." He glanced to her, "are you being held against your will as well?"

"In a manner," she said slowly, glazing to her sheet wrapped form. Between her legs still mourned. Determination darkened her features. She stared resolutely at Donnie.

"I never wanted this." She motioned toward the puddle on the floor from their obvious sexual encounter. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. Her voice was broken. "I never… wanted… this."

Donnie noticed her shaking and stepped forward, causing her to gasp and huddle near the wall again. He paused, taking a moment to hold her gaze before speaking.

"You have my solemn oath, I will never hurt you. I am truly sorry for the abhorrent and cowardly act I have committed. I find myself morally repugnant and rest assured, I will accept whatever fate you believe to be fair justification for my crime."

She stared, stunned by this strange talking… _turtle_. He was something altogether new and different. Judging by the needle marks on his neck and shoulder, he had been injected many times. Much like herself. And the shock collar. A horror all unto itself. There were metal bands around his wrists and ankles, no doubt to make his torture more heinous.

Slowly, her fear melted away. It was strange, seeing and conversing with this mutated turtle, walking upright as casually as any human. It was obvious he was intelligent, and held a sense of honor and respect, which was displayed when he gave her the bedding to cover her modesty and turned his back to allow her privacy.

And he was blind, needing glasses to see.

How very…human.

It wasn't so much his words but his down trodden expression that eased her misgivings. Obviously he was childish, possibly a teenager. He certainly gave off the vibe. Maybe it was his boyish charm or his sorrowful expression, complete with dimples and soulful eyes, but she knew he was speaking the truth. It wasn't in his nature to be the brutal monster she feared him to be.

He exuded gentleness. Easy going. Peaceful. Going by his lanky appearance, and his glasses, he was equivalent to a human nerd. Mild mannered and socially awkward. She wouldn't put it past him to be into the scientific field, including the fictional variety.

Once the initial shock wore off, she realized he wasn't a typical 'monster' as they're portrayed in the movies. This green skinned, shell backed being had a timid soul and tenderness that only comes with innocence and youth.

Not that he was totally 'innocent,' but if she was honest, she wasn't herself at the time either. Neither was unable to give consent. And judging by his panic attack upon realizing what happened, and his obvious anger when shouting at the vacant window and timid submission to whatever restitution she deemed fitting, it wasn't in his nature to be so vile.

The shock collar and drugs took away his choice, turning him into a mindless drone that had only followed basic instincts.

Could she blame him? She didn't exactly demand he stop. A ghost of pleasure made her shiver.

And he was suitable ashamed, visibly upset by what had transpired. Though he couldn't remember the event, he took no pride in the act.

Not typical behavior of a gloating male over a conquest.

"Donnie?" she asked hesitantly, finding it strange he had such a human name.

"Donatello, officially, but you can call me Donnie or Don," he said, bashfully meeting her gaze.

"I'm Sable," she said, nodding politely.

A ghost of a smile flitted across his face, but it was short lived. He adverted his gaze, cheeks darkening with lingering shame. The color change did not go unnoticed by Sable, who was still observed him with a critical eye. She was a great judge of character, and everything about this strange and otherworldly being standing before her, told her he was a kind and gentle soul.

Her eyes drifted from him to the pane of glass that he peered into, then to the sexual stain upon the floor. Absently, she spoke.

"Why would someone do this? What kind of sick, twisted bastard would throw an innocent woman to a…a…"

"Monster?" Donnie added softly, heart deflating.

No matter how many humans he met, there was always a sense of danger and mistrust due to his appearance. Shame bowed his head and drooped his shoulders. She had every right to label him a monster. He had committed a terrible, evil act.

He was worse than the lowliest coward to walk the Earth.

Sable sputtered, backtracking her train of thought as she took in the defeated posture of her roommate. He looked so sad. So… _broken_. Guilt was eating away at him. He was truly repentant for what he'd done.

"I mean, what kind of sick bastard drugs people and makes them do things against their will?" Sable asked, following Donnie's example and joining him at the glass. "What kind of facility is this? Where are we?"

"I'm afraid I don't know," Donnie admitted, trying to ignore how close Sable was standing. The clock on the wall read 9:06. "I was captured in New York by a scientist, Mr. Point, who has been performing experiments on me. Apparently, he's attempting to advance the human race with his scientific research." Donnie motioned toward Sable. "And it appears he has included humans in his research."

"Oh, no," Sable breathed, stumbling to lean against the wall for support as her legs threatened to give out. This was like a bad dream, or a typical cheesy movie. Only it was all too real. And more than a little overwhelming.

Human experiments? _Her_? She wanted to throw up as scenarios played out in her head like old movie reels, each one more sinister and brutal than the last.

"This is sick," she panted, near panic. "What government agency would sanction such a thing?"

"I think this is a freelance operation," Donnie said, omitting the fact the lead doctor worked for Eric Sacks. He tapped on the glass of the observation room, though it was completely empty. Not even a lab coat draped over the back of a chair. "Privately funded."

"Can you get us out of here?" Sable asked, regaining her composure to stand next to Donnie, less than a foot of space separating them. She went up on tiptoes to peer through the glass.

She barely reached his shoulder in height. And now she was closer, Donnie could detect her pale honey blonde hair with matching brown eyes. Her skin was a ghostly pallor dotted with freckles. And much to Donnie's concern, there were green and purple bruises from numerous injection points along her arms.

It appeared he wasn't the only victim of experimentation.

"How long have they kept you here?" Donnie asked softly, nodding toward her pockmarked arm.

"Couple weeks I think," Sable answered, using a sheet to cover her bare arm. She realized how closely they were standing and took a step back. "I was really sick so I was transported here via ambulance, but I have no clue where."

"Have you seen anyone else being experimented on?" Donnie probed. He wouldn't leave if there was a chance innocent humans were being used as lab rats.

"There were three others on my floor, but they didn't survive treatment," Sable admitted.

Donnie thought it odd she used such a term, but let it pass. Now wasn't the time to dwell on it.

"Have you seen any other turtles, like myself?"

Sable's jaw nearly hit the floor. "There are more things like you?"

Donnie flinched as if struck.

Sable immediately realized she said something insulting. Tentatively, she reached out a hand to his arm.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

Donnie withdrew from her touch, shifting nervously away, unable to meet her gaze. "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

Sable knew he was bothered by her words but was trying to hide it. She decided not to press the issue. "No, I haven't seen any other turtles. The only people I've seen are the doctors that took care of me and…" she trailed off as something clicked together.

"What?" Donnie prompted.

"Soldiers," Sable said slowly, brow creasing as she stared up into Donnie's face. "It just occurred to me, the past couple days, there's been… _soldiers_. I thought they were only security guards, but when I think about it, they had guns. Machine gun type guns. That's not standard for hospital security."

"Oh, they're definitely military trained," Donnie supplied.

"Oh, no," Sable whimpered. "What are we going to do? I don't know how to fight!"

Donnie offered a tiny smile. "I do."

Sable eyed him dubiously.

Donnie knew she was assessing his lithe nature and huffed, affronted by her assumption.

"I'll have you to know, I'm trained in martial arts. I may not appear to be a threat, but that is an incorrect assumption, I assure you. I can fight with the best of them." Donnie said, earning Sable's disbelieving scowl.

Sable highly doubted his boast, but if they were going to get out of this hellhole, she would have to put her faith in him. She knew without a doubt, if she stayed, the scientists were likely to continue experimenting on her.

If they gave her to him, robbing both of the ability to consent, then what else was hidden in this wretched and horrible place? What other dastardly plan were the doctors concocting? What creatures were they hoping to pair her with?

The thought made her stomach twist in knots.

"I need information," Donnie said, drawing Sable from her terrifying thoughts. "If we're going to get out of here, I need your help. Do you know how many floors are in this facility? Do you know the layout, namely any exits? How many soldiers have you seen?"

Sable groaned. Wracking her brain, she tried to remember any detail that could aid in their escape, for she had every intention of going with the turtle and leaving this horrible torture chamber.

"I don't know where we are," she said slowly, eyes squeezed shut to focus. "I was unconscious when they brought me in here, as I've been sick. But the treatment center I was staying was a single story. At least, the few times I left my room, I was on the ground floor. Reminded me of a nursing home actually."

Donnie rubbed his chin. "Not much to go on, but it does narrow down my options."

"I can't remember anything else," Sable admitted sadly.

Donnie wasn't paying attention, his scientific mind was running calculations as he began to pace. "So, less risk of multiple floors and potential resistance when we escape. We're either in the same facility or buildings that are close together. Meaning if we're in another building you were unaware of, there could be several floors and even more soldiers than what I anticipated."

Sable nervously wrung her hands, eyes darting between turtle and observation window. Donnie was still muttering to himself, weighing options and ghosting over his plan.

"It's a risk, but I think we should chance it."

Sable nodded vehemently. She didn't want to stay here any longer than she had to.

Donnie returned to the glass, checking the clock on the wall. The time was 9:28.

"A guard usually comes by after 10 to make sure I'm in my room." Donnie tapped the glass to emphasis his point. "He doesn't stay long though. Got tired of watching me sleep, so he leaves after checking on me. I need to lure him in here to get the control box that operates the shock collar. Any ideas?"

Sable perked up. "I can pretend to be in pain and when he comes in to help me, you can overpower him."

"Cliché, but might work," Donnie scoffed. "They believe me to be docile and easy to control. The guard won't be expecting me to attack."

Sable shifted from foot to foot, worrying etching her features. "I'm scared."

Donnie offered a tender smile, one that made his green eyes sparkle and dimples appear along his cheeks. "I'll protect you. No one will lay a hand on you. I promise."

Sable stared at the stain on the floor, shivering from its meaning and the abject sadistic nature behind such an act.

"I just want to get away from here. They're… sick, making us…" she trailed off, holding the sheets protectively. "I never wanted to be stripped and used by perverted doctors for sexual … _research_."

Donnie's jaw tightened. Yes, the prospect of the scientists leaving Sable with him, being drugged and robbed of their ability to consent, pissed him off as well. Who knows what the scientists had in mind for the couple. Or if others were being prepped for a similar fate.

It was a horror beyond imagining. Donnie would do everything in his power to shut the facility down. Permanently, if he could pull it off. Everything hinged on what he was able to gleam from the computer residing in the observation room.

"I might be able to hack the system and get a schematic," Donnie said, nodding toward the computer. "It would give us a fighting chance."

"You know computers?" Sable asked in awe. Yup, she totally called his nerdy nature.

"I'm quite adept in technology and science,' Donnie said, irked she'd assume he was a dumb animal. "Had a passion for the sciences since I was little. It's served me well." He glanced about the room that had been his prison for the past month. "Until now. I hate it when the pure beauty and majesty of science is bastardized into something vile and destructive."

Sable smiled. "Hey, you're pretty smart."

Donnie blushed again, staring at the floor, cheeks coloring a darker green. His dimples were a little more pronounced. The clock read 9:35. He cleared his throat and mustered his courage to look her in the eye.

"We need to be ready. I'll watch the glass. You be ready to act hurt or sick. With any luck, he'll come in to investigate."

"And if he doesn't?" Sable whispered fearfully. She didn't want to imagine the experiments the scientists had in store for her and Donnie.

"Then you're a terrible actress," Donnie quipped to lighten the mood.

It worked.

Sable's jaw dropped in stunned silence. Then she noticed Donnie's dimpled grin and laughed softly, tension and anxiety dissolving dramatically.

"We need to get ready. He'll be stopping by within the next 20 minutes," Donnie said. Blushing, he tugged on the sheet around his waist. "Regrettably, we need to appear as if we never woke."

He laid next to the puddle, positioned toward the door, and removed his sheet, piling it up beside him and turning away from Sable. He heard Sable move around and assumed she was doing the same thing.

 _Such courage_ , Donnie thought.

She was a remarkable human. Strong and beautiful and unworthy of being placed in such a situation. Donnie waited a moment for her to settle and turned to look at her. She had lain down opposite, further away from the door, past to his feet. She opted to lay on her front, blankets shoved over to the side out of the way. She gave him a thumbs up, though her eyes reflected fear and apprehension.

Donnie offered the warmest smile he could muster and added, "Be ready to roll away from me so I don't accidentally hurt you during the fight."

Sable gulped but nodded understanding.

Pride filled Donnie's chest, but he hid the emotion. It wasn't wise to allow such things to cloud his judgment. He must stay focused. Their success relied upon his ability to follow through with his plan. Something else darkened his thoughts and softly, he spoke.

"Please, don't hate me for what I'm about to do."

Sable's brown eyes became watery, the white tiles of the floor washed out her appearance, giving her a ghostly pallor. "What are you going to do?"

Donnie had to pull his gaze away, lest he mentally travel down a dark and dangerous path. He focused on the glass. "Whatever is necessary to ensure our escape."

Sable read between the lines. He was willing to kill the soldiers to make sure they got out alive. Was he even capable of such a thing? He proclaimed to be trained in martial arts, though such a thing was absolutely ludicrous, but he was her only hope at escaping the clutches of villainous mad scientists (Lord, had her life become such a B movie?) so she gave a resolute nod of understanding and acceptance. She was putting her life in his hands.

But it was either him or the men who drugged and placed her naked in his room.

Something told her to put her faith in the turtle.

She only prayed her faith wasn't misplaced.

"Be ready," Donnie said, poised, ready to spring the attack that would either lead to their escape, or their deaths.

There was a shadow on the ceiling in the observation room signaling the opening of a door. The night watchman coming to check on the captives. Donnie turned his head away so the guard couldn't see his face and whispered.

"Now!"

o-o

-o-

o-o

Okay, hope that takes the sting off the whole concept. Got a handful of concerned notes about making Donnie into something he's not, so I hope this clarifies things a little better.

Please, don't be mad.

I'm guessing that most of the backlash I'm getting at the moment is due to the impact of Vigilance and the tragedy of it, but let me assure you, this fic won't go down that particular rabbit hole. YES there will be some death, destruction, and I plan on all kinds of fun twists and cliffhangers, but rest assured, one love lost was plenty. It was heart breaking for me as well, but it sets up the angst and friction for this story.

As always, feedback is appreciated… I know I'm doing my job when you get emotional. Lol


	13. Chapter 13: NowWe Run

Chapter Thirteen: Now…We Run

AN: THANK YOU TO ALEXLUKE for your continued support and feedback!

AN2: Sorry for the delay but have been dealing with a lot of health issues and trying to get back into my 'normal' routine. Thank you for your patience and understanding.

(If you would like to have your name mentioned with every posting, considering sponsoring this story at my PAT RE ON page. Look for me, padawan_jinx.)

o-o

-o-

o-o

Sable writhed and twisted, whimpering. She reached toward the glass, eyes sad and appealing to the male who stood behind the transparent pane. As she hoped, he hurried from the room and a second later, the door swished open. Sable didn't bother acknowledging him.

She rolled toward the blankets and barked, "Now!"

Donnie sprung up fast as lightning, grasping the man's throat. With a deft twist the bones broke. The man's face remained frozen in shock as Donnie lowered him to the ground, hands patting the man's pockets to retrieve the control box.

Finding it, he examined it closely for fail safes before pressing a series of buttons. Thankfully, he wasn't shocked for his errors. The bands on his wrists and ankles clattered to the floor, the collar falling a second later to land innocently at Donnie's feet.

Sable sat up in time to see the man crumple to the ground, surprise following him in death. Then her eyes took in the giant turtle, from his lithe frame that belied his hidden strength, to the steady rise and fall of his shell atop his bare ass.

She was particularly engrossed by his backside. It was nice and rounded, _muscular_ … _firm,_ something directly off the pages of a fitness magazine. The sound of clanging metal on the floor drew her away from her observation, where she busied herself wrapping the blankets around her nakedness.

Not wanting his tail flapping in the wind, and further traumatize the woman, Donnie retrieved the sheet, tying it about his waist before turning to find her already examining the dead man.

"He won't alert anyone of our escape," Donnie said by way of explanation for his extreme use of force.

"Good," Sable blurted, staying focused on her task. She undone the buttons of his shirt, revealing a standard white tee beneath.

"What are you doing?" Donnie asked as she flopped the dead man around like a rag doll.

"I'm not escaping naked," she explained, undoing the man's pants and boots. "Just in case we have to walk to the nearest town, I'm not waltzing in wearing nothing but a sheet." She glanced to Donnie's sheet draped waist. "We'll have to find you some clothes, too. Can't mount an escape buck naked."

Donnie cracked a grin, an influence of Mikey. "Sure I can. No one will want to fight someone who's naked."

Sable grunted but didn't comment. Once she had the man stripped, Donnie respectfully turned his back to give her privacy to change. When she muttered her readiness, Donnie shoved the man directly under the observation window, along with the discarded shackles, to keep them out of sight.

If anyone looked into the room through the observation window, they would find it devoid of occupant, surmising another battery of tests for the mutated subject.

Donnie used the guard's keycard to open the door. He checked the hall, making sure it was clear, and motioned for Sable to follow. She did so without hesitation, keeping close to the wall and a couple paces back in case Donnie needed to move freely during an attack.

The way was clear.

Donnie swiped the card, sealing the door to his room to give the further illusion of normalcy, and strode the handful of paces down the hall, using the key card to gain access into the observation room and main computer terminal.

"Watch the doors," he ordered Sable as he went to the monitor.

The words were barely out of his mouth when the door opposite rattled and two guards, engrossed in their conversation and not paying attention to their surroundings, stepped over the threshold.

"Might be going at it again," one of them said with a raunchy laugh that died in his throat upon finding the turtle loose from his prison.

Quick as a flash, Donnie traveled the short distance to the stunned men. They didn't even have time to lift their weapons before Donnie was upon them. Looping his lanky arm around a neck, he held the man tight, his foot kicking out and landing flush with the other man's face. As he went down in a daze, Donnie gave a spastic jerk, snapping the neck of the guard held in his arms.

Donnie dropped him without expression and approached the other guard, who moaned, eyes rolling back into his head. Death soon followed him into unconsciousness. Donnie didn't bother to retrieve his sheet that had fallen off in the tussle. Time was of the essence. His modesty was the least of his concerns.

Sable blinked, stunned and terrified at the voracity and deadly accuracy in which Donnie taken down his enemies. She greatly underestimated his abilities. He had **definitely** had training. The quickness and efficiency at which he worked was terminally beautiful. She had been correct in trusting him. He strode purposely to the computer, face a mask of determination.

She stared, transfixed by the lifeless stares of the two dead guards.

These men were privy to what the doctors were allowing. Of drugging her, and Donnie, and making them act like animals. Her sympathy for the dead guards was short lived.

If they saw no problem with allowing a woman to be mounted by an animal, purely for unethical entertainment and not bother to defend her, then they were lower than slime. They were the kind of men who would stand idly by and watch as a woman was violated, if not participate in the deed itself.

They deserved no sympathy or respect.

Donnie hadn't noticed Sable's change in attitude. His eyes were focused on the monitors. As he hoped, everything he needed was conveniently available on the computers.

Skilled fingers called up base schematics and to Donnie's delight, the facility was smaller than anticipated. He heard Sable rustling around and guessed she was once again removing the dead men's clothes.

Good. He didn't want her dwelling on the fact he just killed two humans. He didn't want her to perceive him as a monster. The computer opened to his command, giving direct files on patients, staff, and experiments.

Sable was having a difficult time in her task. It wasn't so much as stripping the men of their clothing, but the reality of what happened was settling on her conscious.

Not only was she callously stripping these strange men of their clothes, but she was acutely aware of the continued dampness between her thighs, no doubt her unwanted sexual encounter slow to dissipate. The idea she had been drugged and used as a sperm receptacle turned her stomach.

Then add to the fact Donnie just broke the necks of three humans without batting an eye, and was currently stationed at a computer to find an escape route, an escape he intended on ensuring she survived, all culminated into causing her head to threaten to split.

Hoping to keep her headache (and her nausea) at bay, she calculated the men's pants and picked the largest one in hopes his pants would fit Donnie. She didn't think she could handle seeing him running around naked. And if they had to travel, it might be extremely uncomfortable, not to mention awkward for the poor turtle.

Sable was checking the men's boots when she noted Donnie's feet. Given Donnie's unique physiology, the boots wouldn't fit. He'd have to go barefoot. Rather sucky if they experienced a March squall and snow or ice was on the ground. There was no outside window, so it was hard to determine weather conditions.

The second guard was short and thin, his feet were smaller than average, which meant Sable could easily don his clothes and boots.

But not his boxers.

She drew the line at taking a dead man's bloomers.

She pulled the cargo pants over the ones she wore from the first guard, following up her ensemble with his teeshirt and long sleeved black shirt, with pockets on the breasts and left sleeve, and a Velcro patch on the right.

Knowing Donnie wouldn't be able to have anything on his chest due to his cumbersome shell, she hastily folded up the blankets she'd worn as a toga.

She wasn't adept at using guns, not to mention the noise would draw attention, so she didn't bother confiscating them. She did, however, take both of their wallets, placing them in a pocket on her stolen cargo pants.

She joined Donnie at the consol where his spindly fingers were a blur of motion, his attention rapt on the screens. "What are you doing?"

"Transmitting the data they have collected to my own secured, untraceable server," Donnie said, nodding to a screen displaying the slow transfer of files. The screen in front of him blinked as he motioned toward it, "I'm also writing a virus that will shut down their systems, erasing all their hard drives, backs up, and security sensors."

"You know how to do that?" Sable asked, impressed.

"Yup. Learned to program and hack before I was six." Donnie affirmed, adding the finishing touches to his program.

He checked the progress of the transferring data and moved to another keyboard further away. Frantically he typed, tongue pressing between teeth as he concentrated, able to keep up with the three separate monitors.

"I hate to ask what you're doing now," Sable said, half amused.

It was cute seeing him so intent on his work, his dimples highlighted by the eerie glow of the screens, tongue bitten between his teeth. It was then she realized how white, and pretty they were.

"Getting a detailed base schematic," Donnie muttered, more interested in the screen than explanations. "Need to know what we're up against in terms of escape."

"How long is that going to take?" Sable asked, nervously checking the doors on the opposite sides of the room. She didn't want any unexpected company. The longer they stayed there, the higher the chances for being caught. She was eager to get out and get away from this evil place and its monsters.

It was funny… all these years she thought it would be awesome to be rescued from monsters by a knight in shining armor.

Little did she know, her savior would be the dragon.

Memorizing the layout of the building, and to his relief they were only two floors below ground, with a single floor up above, (more than likely the place where Sable was being held,) Donnie called up the base's failsafe measures, praying for continued luck.

"Got it," Donnie said, snapping his fingers.

The file transfer completed, beeping an alert. Donnie went to the middle computer and tapped in a command code. His long green finger hovered over the last key as he regarded Sable.

"You ready?"

Sable pointed to the chair draped with black cargo pants. "Put on some pants first, okay?"

She turned, flushing a little as she couldn't help but notice the turtle's attributes. It was weird seeing a tail between a man's legs, but she had to admit, he was quite chiseled… for being a turtle.

Lithe and wiry. Deceptively strong and obviously able to take care of himself. She was impressed with the way he took out the guards. Grossed out too, but it was as he said, a necessary thing to ensure their escape.

If the guards were merely knocked out, they could wake up and call for help and make things worse.

But dead men were not a threat.

As they proved, flopping bonelessly as Donnie dragged the two lifeless corpses to a door and shoved them into a small closet. Donnie showed no emotion as he piled them inside and shut the door.

"Ready?" Donnie asked a moment later.

Sable turned and found him wearing the cargo pants. They were a little tight. She couldn't help but notice how they accented his butt.

Wow… she didn't realize he'd look like THAT in pants. And his tail provided a rather distracting bulge to the front.

 **Whoa**!

Sable blinked rapidly, shaking her head. Where did _that_ stray through come from? Was she crazy? She better stop traveling down that road or it could lead to all sorts of trouble.

Since he was unable to wear a shirt, as his shell was far bigger than average human shoulders, Sable motioned Donnie to crouch down so she could reach him. He did so, timidly submitting to whatever she had in mind. She placed the blankets around his shoulders, mindful of his shell, and tied off the edges to help provide him with some protection from the elements. The black shirt from the biggest guard barely covered the top portion of his shoulders, draped lengthwise to provide some insulation and hide the roundness of his back.

"Not exactly Hugo Boss, but it will help keep you warm in case it's cold out," Sable said, finishing up securing the edges.

She didn't realize how close he was until his breath ghosted her cheek. She stared into his eyes, magnified behind his nerdy glasses, so large and emotive and gentle, despite the violence he had shown toward the guards. She could detect flecks of amber among the green of his irises.

Donnie gulped, hastily standing up right and glancing about the room. His gaze focused on the clock which read 10:18.

"We need to go," Donnie said hurriedly, trying to throw off the heat that had built under his makeshift shirt.

Sable followed Donnie without hesitation, confident he knew where he was going. Placing her trust in this strange and unusual mutant, she kept a couple paces behind as they exited the observation room.

They found themselves in a sterile white tiled lined hall. The overhead lighting flickered and dimmed, making shadows dance on the wall. Several doors were inset into the wall and bore no labels. They were identical as any other.

Sable surmised it was to confuse intruders, either those infiltrating or those trying to break out.

Donnie touched a door, leaning toward its eggshell white surface and listened. Hearing nothing, he opened it swiping the badge he stole from the guard. It gave a soft click in admittance.

Sable followed Donnie through the door and found herself in a stairwell.

"We're two floors below ground." Donnie muttered before Sable could speak.

"We're going to stroll out the front door?" Sable asked incredulously.

"Service entrance for employees," Donnie explained, climbing the stairs. When they reached the ground level he paused, listening intently.

Deeming it safe, Donnie opened the door.

And found the brick-faced guard lounging against the wall, a half smoked cigarette hanging from his mouth.

In a flash, Donnie was in motion.

Sable didn't have time to track his movements before Donnie was gone, landing on the unsuspecting human with the force of a nuclear bomb. There was a soft, muted sound of a neck crunching, then the wide eyed stare of the brick faced man crumpled on the ground.

Sable's heart pounded, thinking they had been found out. It took a moment for her brain to catch up, eyes transfixed by the dead man who stared at her. A chilling bite to the air snapped her out of her panic stricken state.

Donnie chanced a peek around the corner, taking in the surroundings before leaning back to address Sable.

"This is a loading dock. There's about a dozen cars in the parking lot. Security camera on slow rotation above the bay. Doesn't look like there's any more guards or cameras, but the building juts out so it's hard to determine." Donnie reported.

"Any way to bypass the camera?" Sable asked. It would suck if they were detected on the security feed and the alarm set off, thwarting their plans.

Donnie shook his head. "No. It's panning wide. Can't avoid it."

Thankfully, Donnie was resourceful. He stripped off the man's shirt and jacket, draping them over his bony shoulders, (Sable assisted in the covering of his shell under the dark material,) and grabbed the dead guard's hat, placing on top his head. With the dark shirt and jacket camouflaging his shell, Donnie resembled one of the guards.

With some effort, he hoisted the dead man up against his side. He grasped the man's belt, using it as leverage to adjust his limp body.

"Walk on my right," Donnie said, shifting the man around a little. "Stay in my shadow. If anyone is watching the security feed, they'll think one of the guards is sick and being helped to his car by a friend."

Sable did as commanded, curling close to Donnie's shell and tugging the black fabric around Donnie to help hide his build. As one unit they turned the corner, exposing themselves to the security camera, and traversed the sidewalk in an unhurried, even pace as to not arouse suspicion.

The camera calmly panned left and right, unconcerned with the normal, every day movements of the security guards. If any guard was watching the feed, he would find nothing out of the ordinary.

Donnie grunted, nearly dropping his dead shield on the pavement, but his quick reflexes made sure to balance the flaccid man before he tumbled. Hopefully, the little slip would resemble a drunkard or sick employee and be shrugged off. With bated breath, Donnie hoped and prayed there wasn't going to be an alarm.

Luck continued to be with them.

"Steal a car?" Sable whispered, crouched low on Donnie's hip.

"Can't risk it," Donnie muttered, directing his steps toward the distant tree line.

He didn't want to risk taking an employee's car, only to have it tracked and he and Sable recaptured. The trees swallowed the dark figures, Donnie making sure to put at last a hundred feet from the edge of the tree line before dropping his cargo.

Sable pounced on the man's body. Much to Donnie's confusion, she extracted the man's wallet.

"You're robbing the guy?" Donnie asked incredulously as Sable tucked the wallet into her pants pocket.

"We don't know where we are and might need supplies," Sable said, patting the pocket and grinning wolfishly. "Unless you have some money tucked into your shell somewhere."

Donnie blinked, not only taken aback by her sharp wit, but by her foresight.

Of course they would need supplies. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"Come on," he said. "Let's find the road and see if we can find a sign. We have to know where we are."

Sable agreed, hurrying to match Donnie's stride as he found a two lane blacktop and began following its inky ribbon. Their breath puffed in front of their faces as they ran. Sable's booted feet slipped and crunched on the gravel, threatening to make her lose her balance. She stumbled in the dark, cursing the large boots, but also blessing them, as her feet would have been chewed up from the frozen asphalt. Donnie, for his large size and species, moved with silent speed and grace.

"Sign," Donnie said, pointing ahead.

The sign was only a couple hundred feet away, but to Sable, it was as far as the moon. Panting, she reached the sign in time to find Donnie squinting at its green and white surface.

"Lock Haven one mile?" he muttered, finding his traveling companion to be flushed and out of breath. "Jersey Shore 22 miles. Williamsport 48 miles."

Sable gasped. "Where are we?"

"No idea," Donnie said, rubbing his chin. He was familiar with most of New York and part of New Jersey, but he was unfamiliar with the names listed on the sign.

"Now what do we do?" Sable asked, bending over to rest her hands on knees. Her lungs were aching in the frozen air.

"We steal a car in Lock Haven," Donnie grinned, holding out his hand gentlemanly fashion.

Sable snickered, placing her hand in his and following her turtle in shining armor to Lock Haven, (wherever that was,) to steal a car and go home.

o-o

-o-

By the time they reached Lock Haven, Sable was drastically winded. She stumbled along and when Donnie told her to wait in the shadow of the trees while he hotwired a vehicle, she was only too happy to oblige.

The air was stinging her flesh and burning her lungs. By her estimation, it must have been in the twenties. On the horizon, giant grey battleships were forming, signaling an impending battle of freezing weather. Though being the middle of March, the weather was notoriously unpredictable.

She and Donnie needed to find out where they were and get home, as quickly as possible. They couldn't survive long out in the wild in the frigid temperatures. Especially Donnie, was who undoubtedly cold blooded due to his reptilian nature. He was probably colder than she, and she was wearing two pants and four shirts!

Three minutes after he left her, a dingy, beat up truck pulled over on the side of the road and the door opened, the interior light showing a grinning Donnie hunkered down behind the wheel. Sable laughed at his goofy expression as she climbed in, immediately reaching for the heat controls.

"Where did you learn to hotwire a vehicle?" Sable asked, rubbing her frozen hands together.

"Umm… I learned on youtube, but have practiced on various vehicles as a precaution in case the need ever arises," Donnie answered, resolutely staring at the road and driving toward the next town.

"I'm glad you had the foresight to do that," Sable said, taking a chance to reach over and pat his blanket and jacket covered shoulder. The dead guard's black shirt was rolled high on Donnie's neck, acting as a scarf.

Donnie gave her a tiny smile and returned his attention to the road. They drove on in silence for nearly ten minutes when Donnie read out the next sign.

"Jersey Shore, South Williamsport, Route 15 Junction to I-80."

Sable shrugged. "Well, we're not in Jersey. I know most of the places around Free Hold, and none of that sounds familiar."

"You're a Jersey girl?" Donnie asked, tickled to learn she was from a neighboring state.

"Dad's from Pittsburg, mom's from Buffalo, and somehow they managed to meet, get married, and settle down outside of Trenton," Sable explained. "Where are you from?"

"New York City," Donnie grinned when Sable stared slackjawed at his declaration. "Born in a genetics lab. Mutated and released into the sewers when a fire broke out at the lab."

"Wow," Sable breathed. She had guessed he was a genetic experiment, more than likely a military secret, super soldier, but his true origin was far more unbelievable.

They traveled in companionable silence for several minutes. Approaching a town, Donnie read through the signs.

"Junction to I-80. Should we follow or continue on this road?"

Sable scanned the plain two lane road for a moment, deep in thought. "I think Interstate 80 branches with 280, which leads to Newark. Then it's about an hour drive to home."

"Home," Donnie sighed, taking the right hand lane that lead to the interstate.

A couple of miles on the main highway and the truck began knocking under the hood. Donnie patted the dashboard, muttering for it to last them a little bit longer so they could be closer to home.

"And if we're on I-80, that means we're probably in Pennsylvania." Sable muttered thoughtfully, more to herself than to her companion.

Donnie offered a noise of shock, but it was drown out by the sound of the engine doing back flips on itself inside the chassis. He lowered the speed, coasting the last mile to the exit labeled _Bloomsburg_ , and pulled up under a street lamp. He didn't want to risk pulling into a gas station or rest stop in case a camera would capture his shell backed appearance and give their pursers an idea of their direction.

Popping the hood, Donnie coughed, fanning the noxious steam from his face to check the engine. He was limited with what he could do, but if it was a simple fix, he could get them back on the road before dawn.

Unfortunately, there wasn't any more life left in the engine. It gave a lasting bark of overheated engine before sighing into its metal deathbed.

"Any saving him, Doc?" Sable asked, already knowing the truck was a goner.

"Flatlined I'm afraid," Donnie said, closing the hood and glancing about.

Roughly 100 feet ahead was a rutted, dirt road. Not wanting their getaway vehicle to be traced just yet, Donnie put it in neutral and pushed the truck to the side road, Sable providing the stiffened steering.

There was a small embankment on the left hand side, with overgrown brush and scrubby trees. Donnie pointed the tires down the slope and gave the truck a push. It rolled easily down the bank, banging its hood into several saplings and came to rest halfway in a multi-floral rose thicket.

Wanting to hide the evidence, Donnie grasped some long branches and long winter grass and slid a couple hundred feet down the embankment, providing some camouflage to the truck and hopefully keep it out of the public eye long enough for the two escapees to put some distance between themselves and their crime.

Donnie topped the bank where Sable was waiting. "Now, it looks like we walk."

Sable nodded, shivering a little from the frost in the air. But her heart was warm. She was going _home_.

And so was Donnie.

-o-

o-o

-o-

Hooray! They escaped! Or did they? Muhahha! You never know with me!

Reviews are loved… HINT HINT


	14. Chapter 14: Gentle Dragon

Chapter Fourteen: Gentle Dragon

HUGE THANK YOU TO ALEXLUKE! Words can not express my full, utmost gratitude for your continued feedback and patronage. You are beyond AWESOME!

AN: I try to keep chapters 10-14 pages, but this one got away with me a bit. 18 pages. I apologize for the length.

o-o

-o-

o-o

The two traveled in silence for nearly an hour when Sable's voice echoed in the dark.

"I need a break. I'm exhausted," she said, leaning against a tree to catch her breath.

Donnie checked the sky. The clouds were threatening either a heavy downpour or a white out. Without his electronics, and lacking wilderness experience, it was difficult to judge when it would be dawn.

"We need to keep moving," he said, examining the wooded area that had offered them shelter. "The more distance, the better. If you will allow, I can carry you so you can rest."

He held out his hand, patiently waiting for Sable to make her decision.

She stared at his three fingers. So thin and yet, so strong, able to snap a man's neck with minimal effort. But with her, his hands had been nothing but gentle.

Long, lanky arm. Narrow, but somehow broad appearing shoulders. A rounded shell. Tall and lithe, towering a foot above her. And geeky glasses, glinting through the dark, his green eyes hidden behind the lenses.

Sable placed her hand in his in quiet acceptance. He offered a brush of his fingers before scooping her up bridal style, and taking off at a hurried pace. She gaped at their speed, as he could have easily left her behind to fend for herself.

But, he didn't.

He had remained by her side though he was far faster than she ever could be.

She didn't even have to bother holding on to him for balance. His arms were able to cradle her, and though he wasn't squeezing her tight, his hold was firm. And quite comforting.

To Sable's surprise, he was also warm. She expected him to be cold and maybe a little clammy, like a reptile, but his chest was warm on her cheek. She snuggled into the heat, her gaze traveling up to Donnie's face and above, where the sky was rolling with grey threats.

"We'll travel as long as we can," Donnie explained in the dark, darting between the trees. He tried to keep his mind off the fact Sable was curled in his arms. "It should be dawn soon, though with the oncoming storm, there's no way to give an exact estimation of daylight."

The trees thinned, and there was the distinct sound of early morning commuters. Donnie slowed, sticking to the shadows. He kept an even measure with the road, and within a mile, found a sign.

"Berwick 2 miles?" Donnie grunted.

"We'll need supplies, so head to Berwick," Sable suggested. "But first, put me down. I need to see how much money we have."

Donnie pursed his lips, not liking the thought of being bossed around, but obeyed, retreating into the trees a little. The winter had been mild so trees and bushes were already burgeoning with new leafy shoots, offering them a thin cover.

There was a small stream nearby, so he sat Sable down and knelt at the water's edges, scooping up cool water to quench his thirst.

His stamina was still taxed due to his captivity and experimentation. Luckily, Sable hadn't been too heavy or he would have faired worse. But she was light. In fact, she was rather thin.

A little –too- thin by Donnie's estimation.

Sable appeared beside him, opening up the wallets of the four dead men she had stripped. Her fingers were frozen, making it difficult to count the money. Knowing the credit cards could be traced, she left them alone and hooted in triumph upon finding a gift card.

There wasn't a way of telling how much was on it, but if the man had kept it, good chance it still held cash value.

Wallets devoid of cash and gift card, Sable searched along the creek bank and found a rotten log that had washed up on shore during a flood. A hollowed place was in the middle, probably once a squirrel or bird's home, but it served her purpose well.

Carefully she stuck her hand inside and found the usual yuck, mud and sticks and probably dead bugs. She tried not to think about the bugs.

Instead, she jammed the wallets into the mire, cringing when the slushy muck oozed up to cover the wallets and her fingertips. As an added precaution, she grabbed a handful of leaves from the forest floor and stuffed them in the hole, effectively hiding her evidence.

Donnie watched her with admiration and fascination. He was taken aback by her courage and foresight. He couldn't help but stare as she knelt beside him and washed her hands, her teeth chattering in the chill.

He shivered, but it wasn't entirely from the cold, though he definitely detected a drop in temperature. Donnie shifted, adverting his gaze from the woman who had displayed such insight and strength, not hating or judging him for his appearance or actions, but placing her trust in him.

It was beyond humbling.

"Come on, there should be a gas station or country store the closer we get to town," Sable said, rising and dusting off her cargos.

Dawn broke with an ashen pallor upon the world, the sun attempting to shine through the threatening clouds.

To Donnie's astonishment, she grasped his hand and tugged him toward the road, using the sound of traffic to guide their way. There was a noticeable hitch in traffic noises, and slowly burgeoning light, which helped the duo travel faster.

Sable's guess proved correct. Not more than half a mile, there was a bend in the road and sitting innocently on the side was a small mom and pop store.

Now there was more daylight, Sable retrieved the money from her pocket and counted it out.

$311.00

And a gift card with an unknown amount.

Not much, but beggars couldn't be choosers. It would be enough to see them the couple hundred miles to home. Unfortunately, small stores and gas stations were notorious for high prices, knowing that if an item was needed, a person would be willing to pay whatever was marked. It was a sneaky thing to do, especially when a customer was on a budget.

"I'll see what I can do with this," Sable said, motioning to the money and tucking it away. It occurred her she didn't know what Donnie's diet consisted of. "What can you eat?"

She hoped it didn't sound too forward or confrontational, but she had no idea what a giant talking turtle could eat, and he needed food as much as she.

"Anything," Donnie said with a shrug. "Not picky with food, though I do love Pop Tarts."

"Pop tarts?" Sable asked faintly. She was guessing he'd want something gross like live nightcrawlers or mealworms, but it was a huge relief to hear him want something so mundane. At least she wouldn't gag watching him eat a pop tart.

"Chocolate, preferably," Donnie grinned goofily, making him appear more gawky teen than mutant turtle.

Sable shook her head, straightening up her clothes to appear less disheveled, and not so conspicuous wearing combat boots and clothes a mile too big, and walked the hundred or so paces to the road. With the cooler weather, a lot of people dressed in layers, so she didn't stick out too badly.

Waiting until it was clear, she got on the road and started toward the store. A couple cars passed but none offered her a ride, nor slowed to engage her in conversation.

To which she was extremely grateful.

As she was climbing the stairs to the porch of the store, a shriveled up face appeared in the glass, smiling pleasantly before flipping over a sign that read 'open.'

"Timed it just right,' Sable muttered under her breath.

She entered the store and smiled at the elderly owner. "Good morning."

"Good morning, dear," the lady said in a croaky voice. "Can I help you find something?"

"Just grabbing a few supplies while the kids are sleeping in the camper," Sable lied smoothly, offering a half hearted smile. "Heading south to get away from the cold."

"Good idea," the elderly woman said, offering a little shiver and pulling her sweater tighter around her bony shoulders. "Wish we could move south but the husband wouldn't hear of it."

"Nope," came a man's voice from the hidden stairway around the corner of the shop. He pulled on a heavy plaid jacket. Like his wife, he resembled a raisin. "Been here all my life. Not moving south. That's where the crazies are."

Sable laughed, glancing along the store to plan out her shopping. She picked up a basket and hit the food aisle first, collecting several tins of Vienna sausage, chicken, individually packaged peaches, box of granola bars, two boxes of chocolate pop tarts, a can of string cheese, and a box of crackers.

Sable grabbed two large bottles of water from the cooler and estimated the food would last them at least two days. Hopefully it wouldn't take that long.

Keeping a mental running tally of her bill, she went to the automotive section and found a bottle of lighter fluid and small box of matches. If she and Donnie needed to camp, they'd have to have provisions. Which also included a cheap roll of toilet paper. She wasn't keen on wiping with leaves.

A box of mixed tarps, (priced nearly twice what they would be in a retail store,) caught Sable's eye, but with her limitation of funds, she didn't want to risk using up all her money before she was close to home.

But they needed a shelter, and there was promise of a storm on the horizon.

Biting the bullet, she sorted through the jumbled sizes, happy they were camouflage, no doubt used by hunters as blinds during hunting season. A pack of zip ties was added to help keep the tarps secured during a storm. Though if it came a bad winter storm, the tarps would offer very little protection.

Hoping she'd have enough, Sable approached the counter and sat her basket down. She frowned as the clerk rang up her purchases, the numbers getting higher and higher and threatening her limited funds.

"One hundred twenty-eight dollars and fourteen cents," the elderly woman said, adjusting her wire rim glasses on her bony nose.

Sable held up the gift card. "I don't know how much is on this, but can we use it first?"

"Sure dear," the lady said, taking the card and running it through the keyboard on the register. Sable waited with bated breath as the machine buzzed in thought.

"Sixty-four-o-six," the cashier said brightly.

Sable sighed in relief. Knowing she and Donnie were going to be stuck roughing it a couple of days and would be needing extra insulation, Sable grabbed fuzzy blankets off a nearby display. They bore the lurid colors of an animation show popular with small children. But they were warm and cozy and would provide some protection from the elements, especially if the weather threatened freezing rains.

The cashier added the three blankets (at $18.99 each,) smirking at the character choices. "Little ones, hun?"

Sable played along, rolling her eyes. "Yeah. They've been really good and we still have several miles till Florida, so I thought I'd give them a present for being good."

Grabbing a handful of Hersey bars, Sable tossed them on the counter as well, winking at the elderly woman and added, "Long drives deserve a little extra spoiling."

"One hundred Forty-three dollars and three cents," the lady said, bagging up the groceries and accepting the cash Sable handed her. "Hardly see folk along this neck of the wood. Most stick to the interstate."

"Our camper can't do high speeds, so we're taking rural roads," Sable lied, accepting her change.

"All the way to Florida?" the lady asked, getting out another bag to hold the non food items.

"Yup, husband got a good job offer, so we're relocating from Maine," Sable exaggerated easily. Knowing that country folk enjoyed idle chitchat, Sable added, "My family is from Virginia, so we're going to stop in and see them for a couple of weeks. Then I have a sister in Georgia. It will be nice to see my family. Been about eight years since we all got together. Boy, I miss the holidays with them."

"I bet, dear," the old lady said sympathetically. "I have four grandbabies in Texas. Have never met them in person, but their momma knows all about that computer stuff, and I get to see them on the internet."

"Yeah, but it's not the same," Sable sighed dramatically.

"No honey, it sure isn't," the old lady repeated sadly. "I wish they lived closer. Might move down closer to them when we finally retire." She glanced around the general store. "We've operated this store near fifty years. Took over from my husband's daddy."

"Shame to leave all the history and tradition," Sable put in, collecting her bags. "Well, thank you very much. You have a great day and I hope you get to see your grandbabies soon. I'm sure they would love to meet you."

"You too, honey," she called, waving a gnarled hand. "Have a safe trip."

"Thank you," Sable smiled, exiting the store with her arms laden with supplies.

When she strolled down the street, as to not draw any unwanted attention, she ambled down the road and slipped into the trees, where Donnie greeted her.

Immediately he grabbed the bags, taking on their burden. "What took you?"

"Ladies like to chat," Sable said by way of explanation.

Donnie's eyes darted around the wood, then he motioned for her to follow They walked for half a mile before he sat down the bags, his stomach growling. "Are you sure no one followed you?"

"There wasn't anyone around save for a few drivers," Sable said, opening the bags and extracting food. "I hope I got enough to last us until we reach home."

"Oh, chocolate!" Donnie exclaimed, immediately opening a box of pop tarts and shoving half of it in his mouth. Sable stared, slacked jawed at him. While chewing, he spoke. "I can eat practically anything. No diet restrictions."

"Well, that's good," Sable grinned, withdrawing a box of granola bars and tinned meat. "Now we need to work on your table manners."

Not wanting to act like a pig, Donnie slowed his eating and dusted the crumbs off his plastron. Grinning sheepishly, he offered to share his favorite food. Sable smiled and opened a tin of sausages, handing it to him and causing his cheeks to heat.

The two ate for a few moments, the sky hanging heavy overhead. Spring birds were singing, encouraging the world to wake up. The trees and scrubby brush was crowned with new green buds that awaited the passing of winter.

Sable yawned around her pop tart, shoulders and eyes drooping. She had been awake all night, something she wasn't used to doing. Add to the fact she had been through a roller coaster ride of emotions and physical exertions, fatigue was weighing heavier and heavier with each passing moment.

Donnie was fairing no better. His limbs ached, muscles knotted, his own eyes were dropping. Needing a place to rest, if only for a little while, Donnie found a tall pine tree nearby, its branches thick and protective. It would offer some shelter while they rested.

He helped Sable to her feet and escorted her under the boughs, which were so low he had to nearly bend in half to get beneath them. A thick carpet of pine needles provided a little padding. The evergreen canopy hung above, protecting the two under its boughs.

"We need to get some rest. Should get in a few miles before it gets dark and we lose our bearings." Donnie explained, opening one of the small tarps and spreading it out.

Sable settled down next to him, causing his back to stiffen apprehensively from her proximity. She offered a yawn in agreement, pulling out one of the large blankets and grinning at Donnie when a cartoon character was revealed.

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Don't let Mikey see that. It's one of his favorite shows."

Sable snorted and placed the blanket over Donnie's legs. She opened up a similar blanket of the same character and placed it over herself, before drawing close to Donnie, seeking his warmth.

Donnie hesitantly scooted closer, spooning around her to keep her safe and warm. Despite the many layers she wore, he sensed how small she was. He knew females were usually petite in nature, but Sable seemed to be thinner than what he expected.

Idly he wondered if she had been starved at the facility.

He had noticed how light she was when he carried her through the dark, but didn't mention her physical state, lest she become uncomfortable. But it still bothered him how thin she was.

If they were out in the elements for any length of time, her health could seriously decline. She lacked the proper insulation to keep her healthy.

Well, Donnie wouldn't allow her to come to harm. He would do whatever was necessary to ensure her survival.

"Just a couple hours. Then we have to be on the move." He muttered absently, closing his eyes.

Sable was already sound asleep and didn't hear him. She knew she was safe from any monsters that may be lurking in the dark and scary woods. Her hero was more than capable of taking care of them.

O-o

-o-

o-o

Donnie was startled awake by the sound of voices. He found Sable curled in his arms, resting peacefully, but he didn't have time to admire her beauty. The voices were getting louder. Carefully he shook her, her liquid brown eyes fluttering open to stare up at him with trust and acceptance. The moments stole his breath away.

Sable groggily asked, "What is it? What's going on?" as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and snapped Donnie out of his spell.

He held up a finger to his lips in silence and extracted himself from the blankets. Using his ninja skills, he remained hidden, ferreting out his foes by using their voices and found himself ready to pounce on several children.

They were laughing and joking, backpacks slung over shoulders. They ranged in age from kindergarten to high school, keeping together and scuffing their shoes down a winding dirt road.

Donnie cursed under his breath, racing back to Sable. She was already packing the blankets and tarp in the plastic shopping bags, ready to move.

"What is it? The scientists, looking for us?"

"Children returning from school," Donnie said, glancing to the sky. The grey was turning black. A big storm was brewing. "We need to get moving. Put some miles behind us before we settle for the night."

Donnie mentally cursed himself. He had slept too long. If kids were getting out of school, that meant most of the daylight, for what it was worth, was already gone. They'd have a lot of miles to make up before setting up camp again. He chastised himself for sleeping so long. It wasn't like him to be unconscious for longer than a couple of hours. It wasn't in his nature.

He must have been more exhausted than he thought.

"We need to move quickly. Make up for lost time,' Donnie said, gathering up the bags and nodding toward the direction they needed to go.

"Okay, but remember, my legs are shorter than yours," Sable scolded around a yawn.

She could have slept all day and probably all night, but Donnie was right. They needed to get going. She frowned when Donnie handed her all the shopping bags, but she took them, the plastic rattling as she tried to balance them. A squeal erupted before she could stop herself as Donnie swooped in, holding her in his arms. He offered a cheeky grin, then took off, his bare feet a blur over the forest floor.

"We need to make up for time," he reiterated.

It was true, but there was also an underlying need for him to keep her warm. The temperature was dropping. He could feel it in his bones. It was doubtful she could maintain a fast pace to keep her blood pumping to keep her warm for an extended time.

Sable snorted at her carrier turtle and nestled their supplies in her lap. She opened the pop tarts and took one out, offering it to Donnie as he ran. He made a happy noise, chomping down on the chocolate confection and picked up speed.

After a couple of hours, Donnie slowed. His heart was pounding in Sable's ear, his breath coming in short bursts that plumed in front of his face. Despite wearing several shirts, Sable was shivering. Her nose and fingers were frozen.

Sable placed her hand on Donnie's plastron, directly over his hammering heart.

"We're far enough away. You need to rest."

Donnie slowed considerably, eyes scanning the surrounding terrain. They had left a highway about a mile behind them when they came to a clearing. A couple downed trees were flanking a large rock lined fire pit. The whole area was decorated in empty beer cans and bottles and a few deposited condoms.

Donnie's head swiveled around, taking in the surroundings.

"We should be safe here," Sable said, wanting Donnie to put her down, but he refused. If anything, he held her tighter. "It's safe, Donnie. It's a bonfire site. Kids come here to party and make out. It's safe because it's out of the way, so the fire or loud music won't draw attention."

"You're sure?" Donnie asked skeptically. He clutched Sable protectively. "Seems unsafe. High risk due to broken bottles, rusted cans, and possibly needles from drug use." Donnie saw a condom and curled his snout. "This place is a toxic dump."

"Which is why it's a fave hangout for kids who want to do illegal stuff from the prying eyes of their parents," Sable said, taking in the familiar scene. "But from the looks of this place, it hasn't been used in awhile. It would be safe to say here tonight."

"No," Donnie said flatly, becoming a silent wraith amongst the trees as he took off at a run.

Ten minutes later they found another clearing, though this one lacked potentially dangerous paraphernalia. Donnie sat Sable on her feet and pointed to several closely knitted trees.

"We'll camp here. I'll check the perimeter."

Sable didn't argue. Using her booted foot, she scratched and scraped the ground, clearing it of leaves and sticks, making sure nothing could catch fire unexpectedly. She had finished sweeping out a good ten foot arc when Donnie appeared out of the dark.

She gaped at him, startled he could move so quietly. His arms held several sticks and logs. He deposited his load next to a grouping of tightly knitted trees and disappeared back into the darkened wood.

Sable collected the fallen limbs and sticks around their makeshift campsite, hoping to find enough to last through the night. She made sure to keep within eyesight of the clearing.

Arms full of twigs and sticks, she returned to find Donnie dropping several rocks on the ground where she had cleared the area with her foot. He placed the rocks into a crooked ring, then began pulling out the tarps and zip ties, working on their shelter.

As Donnie worked, he watched Sable from the corner of his eye. Though he knew she was tired, she worked diligently, collecting sticks and smaller rocks to forge their fire pit. She used the lighter fluid and matches to get some of the leaves and smaller twigs burning, adding a couple larger sticks to allow the fire to grow. When she bent over to pick up a bigger log Donnie had found, he took a moment to appreciate her backside, still petite and nicely rounded, despite the double pair of pants she wore.

Embarrassed for his obvious stalking behavior, Donnie busied himself with making a shelter. The large tarp was slanted backward to keep rain from pooling in the center, the base secured to the ground via zip ties and tree roots. Donnie used one of the smaller tarps to construct a side wall to help trap in the heat coming from the fire a few feet away. The other tarp he placed on the ground, glad there wasn't any rocks to dig into flesh and bone and shell when they slept.

The fire ate up the sticks and twigs with voracity. Fearing they'd run out of wood before the dawn, Donnie searched around the perimeter for more wood. A couple of broken limbs offered promise.

Using the skills Master Splinter taught him, Donnie broke the limbs into several pieces, building quite a stockpile of firewood. He placed them with the handful of logs and found Sable seated by the fire, warming her hands.

She stared into the mesmerizing flame, wondering how her life had taken such a strange and drastic turn.

Less than forty-eight hours ago, she was drugged and used as a sex object. Doctors, the ones sworn to heal the sick and uphold an oath of doing no harm, had allowed her to be violated against her will.

Who knows what else they had planned for her and Donnie. She shuddered to think what depraved and inhumane things the 'doctors,' (if she could still call them that,) would have inflicted on them.

But they escaped.

Donnie had done what was necessary to get her out of there. He took care of her when he could have easily left her behind. Though they had met under the worst of circumstances, and she had witnessed his strength and violence, she felt safe with him.

She started when a blanket was draped around her shoulders, Donnie tucking it in to give her warmth. She stared at him, the fire light flickering over his reptilian features.

He was so strange.

Obviously not human, at least not completely. He had green skin, scales, flat short snout, and no one could miss that giant sheet-wrapped shell on his back. His three fingers and two toes were also a hint to his species.

But he was more than those things. More than the sum of his biology.

He was he was gentle, protective. Intelligent. Oh my! Yes, he was some sort of a genius. He could speak. Perform complex marital arts moves as graceful and deadly as any action movie hero. And as she watched him open up tinned meats and hand her a can of Vienna sausage, she saw him flash a bashful smile. He had teeth. And opposable thumbs. He wore glasses.

He was also sitting next to her, watching the growing flame and tossing on a couple more sticks, the amber light dancing on his thin, wiry features.

Kind, generous, thoughtful, and when he realized what had transpired between them while in a drug induced haze, he was shamed, asking for forgiveness for something that neither had control over.

Despite him breaking the necks of the security guards, she could tell from his demeanor that violence was not a natural part of him. Sure he knew how to take care of himself, but he was more of a diplomat than a fighter. Relying on diplomatic or scientific answers to solve a problem instead of physical violence.

The ease he carried her, without compliant, as they escaped through the woods. His consideration they find a suitable place to rest. His vigilance of their surroundings and willingness to protect her.

He was so much more than the green skin and shell.

He was timid and so deceptively strong, in body and spirit.

Sable shook her head to clear her thoughts. She didn't like where they were traveling. She scowled into the fire. The flames cackled and danced in the growing darkness, providing light and heat but Sable was feeling too warm.

Her attention was drawn to Donnie, who nudged her. He handed her a granola bar, some crackers and cheese, and a pop tart. He smiled in a disarming, innocent way. Expectant. Like what one might find a child presenting a gift of a rock or stubby flower.

Sable accepted the dinner graciously, her attention once against drifting to the unique and fascinating mutant who had saved her from… -she shuddered to think it!

The two ate in silence, Donnie bowed over his portion of pop tats and crackers, the fire light glinting on his glasses.

Sable tried hard not to stare, but she kept finding herself taking in his features.

It was different being locked in a room with him. Though here was no denying the sexual encounter they unwittingly shared, she had monitored his movements for anything hinting of untoward or illicit behavior.

But he had been respectful. Polite. Sweet, even.

When she became fatigued, he carried her without compliant or hesitation. Even the makeshift lean to he constructed was more for her benefit than his. No doubt he could tuck into his shell and be fine.

She on the other hand, was exposed to the elements. And given her previously sickly state, she lacked the proper immunity to fight off illness from exposure.

Donnie added several larger sticks to the fire shoving the hot coals and partially burnt pieces to the far side of the impromptu pit. She wasn't sure how he was able to break the larger pieces to use as firewood, but given his hidden strength when fighting, she guessed he had simply snapped the pieces in half.

She paused for a moment, realizing she didn't fear him for this strength. She found it… comforting. Safe. And somewhat, charming. A knight in shining shell. She smirked at the metaphor as the first drops of rain began to fall.

"Into the tent," Donnie commanded, giving the fire a last few pokes and placing a large log on it.

Sable didn't argue. She scrambled into the tarp abode, finding their food supplies tucked neatly in the back, out of the way. The blankets were folded as well, ready to be put into service.

Donnie joined Sable a moment later, a drop of rain hanging from his glasses.

It took a bit of repositioning and trying different things, but they finally settled with Donnie in back of the tent, Sable near the front, closest to the fire. She could feel its heat though the rain was beginning to pick up.

As a true caregiver, Donnie made sure to drape her with a blanket before himself.

"Hopefully the rain won't last or be too heavy and put out the fire," he explained softly, as he was a few inches from her ear.

Sable thought it would be uncomfortable or awkward to be lying in a tent, on the ground, wrapped in a blanket, a giant turtle behind her. Her shoulder bumped into his chest seeking reassurance.

Though their situation was dire, being miles away from familiar territory, not truly knowing each other, possibly having crazed scientists and commandos chasing them with the intent to capture or kill them, Sable felt safe in Donnie's shadow. She shivered, the thought of being caught and kept in a lab chilling her worse than the winter storm.

Donnie mistook her trembling and grabbed the other blanket, placing it over her.

She smiled at his thoughtfulness, and cuddled closer, taking his arm and draping it over her midsection. Donnie tensed, keeping himself rigid for a moment, before relaxing into the comforting embrace.

"Donnie, do you think the doctors are going to come after us?" Sable asked after a moment, staring up at the pewter grey underside of the tarp hanging above, keeping them dry from the rain.

"I hope not," he answered sadly.

Sable turned in his arms to face him. It was when she was laying so close their size difference became comically obvious. He was so long and lanky, with a wide shell. Quite formidable to one not accustomed to his gentle nature.

"Is there someway we can hide? Move across country or something?" she asked. She didn't like the idea of moving so far away from her family, but if it meant never being a lab experiment again, she'd do whatever was necessary. Even if it meant never seeing her loved ones again. She couldn't risk dragging them into this horrible, sordid mess.

Donnie hesitated, his gaze drifting aimlessly, refusing to meet Sable's inquiring expression.

She surmised he was hiding something and reached up, grasping his face.

"Tell me," she commanded softly.

Donnie took a deep breath, heart hammering in his chest. This was the closest (physically) he'd ever been to a female. Well, other than being drugged and mounting her, but he had no recollection of that.

He'd hugged April a few times. But this?

This was different. More… _personal_.

April was family. A big sister.

Sable wasn't. She was small, and fragile, trusting and oh, so beautiful, inside and out. She was strong and smart and yet, so delicate and feminine.

He wasn't sure how much he should tell her, but judging by the fear in her eyes, he decided to tell the whole truth. Besides, lying wasn't a part of his being. And she had witnessed some truly awful and horrible things at his hand. He honestly expected her to hate him or be disgusted by him and his physique, but she had shown remarkable courage and acceptance, even being so bold as to place his arm around her waist while she lay in his arms.

"When I hacked the system, I found the environmental controls," Donnie started slowly, hoping Sable wouldn't hate him for what he'd done. He didn't feel any guilt over it, but maybe later, when their lives weren't at stake he could reflect on the moment and find the appropriate emotional response, but as of right now, he held no remorse for his actions.

Sable waited patiently, her face a few inches from his own, her tiny frame pressed close to his. It was nice, but a little distracting. Donnie focused on his explanation, hoping to distract himself from the tingling along his shell at her proximity.

"We were held at a genetics and biological research facility. They had a foothold situation installed. I initiated it."

"Foothold?" Sable asked.

"Total lockdown. Nothing in, nothing out. In case of outbreak or contagions." Donnie explained, his thumb subconsciously tracing Sable's side. "When the terminal was accessed, no doubt they went to check logs to find out the approximate time of our escape to realize how much of a head start we had, the program initiated."

Sale squinted at the nerdy, yet cunning turtle. "You did something else, didn't you?"

Donnie ducked his head a little, heat rising in his cheeks. "I turned off the ventilation system, and reversed the air pumps from the main lab. When the lock down initiated, it sent all the fumes from the dangerous chemicals out into the base."

"Making the torture chamber into a giant gas chamber," Sable guessed slowly.

Donnie gave a curt nod. "Hopefully I got Mr. Point and Mr. Bishop in the trap," he admitted without shame. "If either survived, I have a feeling they have the resources to find us."

Sable gulped audibly. She didn't want to be an experiment. She could only imagine what Donnie must be feeling.

"What about their data? The tests they ran? The samples they took?" Sable asked, the depths of the situation crashing down with the force of a bomb. If anything got out, samples, specimens, findings…some truly horrible things could come of that vile and wretched facility.

"Took care of that, too," Donnie added sheepishly. "Transferred all their data to my own secured network."

"How?" Sable had a feeling the sneaky turtle had more than one trick up his shell. "But, won't they trace the transmissions and do that pinpoint ISP stuff they talk about on cop shows?"

Donnie shrugged though it was hard to do in the confines of the tent. His shell scratched the tent and made it flap.

"I'm good at covering my tracks," Donnie assured her. "And once the data transferred to my network, I wrote a virus to crash the main system and sent out Trojans to any back up feeds." Donnie grinned, showing off his even teeth in the firelight.

Sable closed her eyes and shook he head. "I'm not even going to ask."

Donnie chuckled. "I have wireless transmitters that give me full autonomy."

Sable settled closer, the warm fire still burning at her back and the gentle heroic turtle who was more than she ever imagined.

"How can you have _mobile_ transmitters? Do you have satellites strapped to birds?"

Donnie laughed a light, hearty sound that mirrored his boyish grin.

"A lot of newer cars are wifi enabled. Designed some transmitters and placed on the vehicles." Donnie stared out at the dancing firelight and continued, "While cars are stuck in traffic, it's easy to slide a manhole cover aside and attach a small transmitter. Then when the car moves on, I still have a signal. And since its mobile, it makes it complicated to track."

"Genius," Sable breathed, earning another goofy grin.

How could she ever think of this amazing, wonderful person as being anything less than what he was? How did she only perceive him as a lowly animal?

She wanted to pinch herself, making sure all of this wasn't a dream. But the rock next to her head was a definitive reminder she was in the real world, and there were real bad guys that could hunt them down. She didn't know who Mr. Point or Bishop were, but she sincerely hoped Donnie had caught them in his trap.

The fire cackled on, despite the steady rain murmuring on the tarp overhead.

"But, we're safe, right?" Sable asked, uncertainty still pecking at her like an angry chicken. She couldn't rest until she knew she wouldn't be woken up by gunpoint and dragged to another lab to be experimented on.

"We're safe," Donnie reiterated, hand firm on her side in reassurance. "Hopefully the trap I set, and the loss of all their data, will make it impossible for them to recover."

"Good," Sable sighed, leaning into Donnie and tucking neatly at his side. Within moments she was sound asleep.

Donnie caressed her side, marveling at the small human female. He knew he was lucky to get her to trust him, especially after he had his way with her. He couldn't help but think he raped her, though he had no control over himself, nor apparently did she. But being drugged had not taken the sting off the fact he had done the unthinkable to a helpless female.

The fact she trusted him enough to not only sleep with him, but so closely, humbled the tech turtle.

She had every right to scream and shout, beat and rip off his shell for what he had done. But she was understanding and accepting, at least now.

At first, he knew she saw him as nothing more than an animal, a brute. Didn't help he took out fully armed men without even breaking sweat. Most would have realized how dangerous he was and fled in fear.

But not Sable. She stuck with him. Trusting him. Depended on him.

He was going to make sure she made it home, regardless how long it took, how many people he had to take out, or the distance traveled. He would make sure she got home, safe and sound, so she could get on with her life and forget this whole ordeal.

Maybe even him.

He didn't know.

It was up to her if she wanted to keep in contact.

He hoped so. She was so nice. She sighed in her sleep and Donnie smiled tenderly at his charge.

Yes, he would do everything in his power to ensure she made it home.

Rain pattered on the top of the tent, lulling Donnie to sleep, his arm draped protectively over Sable.

-o-

-o-

o-o

Awwwww… aren't they sweet? Donnie is such a cute little dragon!

Sorry for the longer chapter. It kinda got away with me! Feedback would be greatly appreciated. :D

Are there readers who would like to see this continued?


	15. Chapter 15: Families

Chapter Fifteen: Families

THANK YOU ALEXLUKE! FOR BEING AN AWESOME SPONCER AND ALL YOUR VALUABLE FEEDBACK!

AN: Please excuse the delay in posting. I've been having back trouble and unable to sit at the computer and write. Trying to get caught up in posting with this story, **Take Two** , and finish writing the last chapter of Not Broken. Hoping for a Valentine's Day finality. Fingers crossed!

o-o

-o-o

o-o-o

The next morning Donnie awoke with a jolt. Not because Sable was wrapped around him, seeking his warmth in her sleep as the fire had died out from the rain. Some embers still glowed but they weren't enough to give heat.

No, what woke Donnie was a bird. One decided it needed to warble overhead, creating a song to make the turtle bolt awake. It took him a moment to realize where he was, then it all struck him anew.

The facility …the escape… Sable.

Speaking of which, Sable was laying half on his chest, arm wrapped around his middle, her leg draped between his own. She slept soundly, drooling a little on her terrapin pillow. Donnie didn't mind.

He took her features in the dawn light.

Honey colored hair, pale skin dotted with a few random freckles. Her fragile, petit human structure, including her breasts, which were noticeable when pressed into his plastron. Donnie gulped and cast his gaze to the ceiling trying to focus on anything but the lines and curves of the female half on top of him. He frowned, realizing the dawn was at least an hour passed.

Weird.

It was unusual for Donnie to sleep through the night. He must have been more tired than he thought. To be unconscious for so long was practically unheard of. He hadn't slept through the night since he was a young turtle.

Sable groaned, rubbing her cheek along Donnie's chest as she stretched, waking up. Lazily she opened her eyes and smiled up at Donnie.

"Morning."

Donnie curled his nose. Humans had terrible breath in the morning.

"Morning," he parroted.

Sable was slow to get up, staring mournfully at the dying embers. A couple of thicker pieces remained unburned.

"We should have a quick bite before we start out," Donnie said, handing Sable a pop tart while he folded the blankets and stacked them neatly to be packed for travel. He chewed on his own pop tart as he set about breaking down their camp while Sable fully awakened.

She yawned and stretched, using the bathroom and stamping out the fire by the time Donnie finished breaking down their shelter. It folded into a cumbersome square but he managed to get it in a shopping bag, flatting it down with a blanket to conserve space. Within the hour they were ready to leave.

Sable opted to walk, shouldering the burden of the remaining food.

Over rocky terrain they traveled for several hours until they came upon a shallow river. It was roughly fifty feet wide, moving steadily along its path. A sandbar rose near the middle, creating a tiny island.

Sable searched for rocks to walk on, but Donnie scooped her up in his arms (without asking,) and stepped into the cold water.

"Might be wise to take a water path, just in case our tracks are found."

"Do you think we're being followed?" Sable asked, settling into his natural hold. It was as if she fit there by design.

"Taking every precaution," Donnie said, "We'll follow the stream for a distance. It's shallow, so it's easy to navigate."

Indeed, the water barely brushed his knees as he moved.

"Careful," Sable warned, "lots of slime on the rocks."

"I grew up in a sewer, I'm used to slime," Donnie quipped, following the stream down through winding twist and turns. It never got deeper than his mid-thigh and stayed fairly flat, with even stones and gentle murmurings.

An hour later, Donnie exited the water, using some rocks to hide his prints and sat Sable on her feet. She dutifully followed, clumping along in her too large boots. She was able to keep pace with his longer, faster stride for over an hour before her stomach growled. Hand over stomach, she offered a sheepish look.

"Quick break for lunch, then we must set off again." Donnie instructed. He wasn't even winded.

They sat under a majestic oak whose branches were crowned in new spring green. The temperature was dropping again. As Sable estimated, it had barely hit forty-five when the sun was at its peak. But night was falling once again.

Which meant the temps were dipping in the thirties, if not lower.

She had barely finished her package of crackers and candy bar when Donnie gathered up the bags.

"You ready?" he asked, taking a step deeper into the wood.

Sable took a steady breath, giving him a nod and following. She was glad he didn't want to keep up a conversation, as it was taking her breath and energy to keep up with him for the next five miles.

The sounds of a highway were heard before they came upon it. Donnie sighed, not liking the idea of being exposed during the day time, but it was a risk they'd have to take. They found a fairly wooded area that was close to the road and when traffic allowed, cars at least a mile away in either direction, Donnie pulled the bedding over his head to hide his features and ran across the highway, Sable hot on his heels. Over the guardrail and down into a ditch they landed just as a car rounded the bend and drove by with a low hum of its engine.

Sable lay, panting, feeling like an escaped convict from a movie. It was terrifying, but exhilarating. She never felt so alive!

They paused for several long minutes, catching their breath, cars passing, oblivious to their presence. Donnie tilted his head, listening intently at the traffic before motioning for Sable to follow him along the ditch line that ran parallel with the trees.

Darkness was falling, aiding in their camouflage as they entered the tree-line.

The shrubbery thickened considerably as they went further into the wood.

"This way," Donnie said, heading off toward his right.

They kept the sounds of the highway to their left, adjusting course when the road became exposed. Donnie sniffed out the next town before it came into view. And when Sable saw the KFC sign jutting high in the sky, she knew her companion had been following his nose.

Wanting a hot meal, Sable straightened her clothes, mussing up her hair a little and flipping her collar up on her black shirt and tying it off in the middle, exposing the white undershirt she wore beneath.

Donnie stared, captivated by her change in demeanor. With her shoulders thrust back, head held high, and combat boots a flopping on her feet, she resembled a biker soccer mom.

The thought made Donnie overheated.

He settled into the wooded area a couple hundred feet away from the parking lot ringed by rich vegetation, watching Sable approach the restaurant. Several minutes later, she exited, and much to his disdain, stopped at a dollar store a block away.

Donnie's foot was tapping impatiently when Sable exited the store 15 minutes later with a backpack slung over her shoulder. Whatever was in it was heavy, if her slanted walk was any indication. When she reached the tree-line, she darted through the trees, finding Donnie.

"What did you do?" he asked without preamble.

"Supplies," Sable said, lifting the backpack with a shaky arm.

"We need to get moving. We're losing daylight," Donnie said worriedly, checking the sky.

His stomach growled in rebuke. He was usually a calm turtle, mellow in nature, but when he got really hungry, he turned gruff. Almost as bad as Raph. He huffed, mind racing a million miles a minute before handing Sable the bags that held their camping supplies.

She frowned upon being given a heavier burden to carry, when Donnie picked her up and started off over the rough terrain. He carefully picked his way over rock and tree roots, adding some speed as he found an animal track and stuck to it.

Sable allowed Donnie to carry her while she fed him, having no qualms about sharing her spoon with him as she held up a serving of popcorn chicken coated with mashed potatoes and gravy. Donnie ate it hungrily, racing along the rutted wildlife path. Sable adjusted their course a little and fed Donnie a potato wedge, then some coleslaw and a biscuit.

Not wanting him to be exhausted from carrying her, Sable motioned for Donnie to put her down. He did so, but took the back pack, grunting under its weight.

"What did you buy? The whole store?" he quipped, mood much improved with a hot meal. He was a little winded so he finished off the last of his water.

Sable laughed, wadding up their trash and placing it in a second backpack she had hidden under the first. Donnie's brow line rose in question and she grinned. "To put the blankets and tarps in. We need something waterproof in case it rains. Don't want the blankets wet."

Once again she amazed him.

They traveled in silence, huffing and puffing their way till well past nightfall. Their breath bloomed in front of their faces, their noses and extremities cold. Donnie kept glancing to the sky, ushering Sable along when she began to lag behind. He didn't like the looks of the clouds. Not to mention, the temperature was dropping to dangerous levels.

Donnie's feet were numb.

Not a good sign.

By the time both agreed to camp, they had put considerable mileage on their escape.

"We need to find a suitable place for the night," Donnie said. No sooner were the words out of his mouth when from the night emerged a squat, black wooden square of a building. "What's this?"

Sable breathed a sign of relief when the small log cabin came into view. The area around it was overgrown and by the lack of light and activity, it wasn't in use.

"Probably a hunting lodge," Sable said, patting Donnie's arm so he'd relax.

Sable approached, going up on tiptoe to peek into the grimy windows. As she guessed, the place was deserted. Finding the door she tried the handle, discovering a well oiled, fairly new, Master padlock on it, preventing entry.

"Do you know how to pick locks?" she asked.

Donnie grasped the lock and using his hidden strength, yanked as hard as he could. The bracket came free, grinding a little on the screws. With some finagling the door gave way, allowing entry.

Sable stood gaping.

Donnie took it upon himself to enter first, surveying the room for danger.

"Wow," Donnie breathed, glancing around the quaint cabin.

Sable rooted around in the semi darkness for a moment before holding up an old oil lamp. Donnie extracted the matches and struck one, lighting the cord that hung in nearly a full bulb of oil at the bottom.

Light chased the shadows back to the corners, revealing the interior of their temporary shelter.

The small cabin was fairly well maintained, no doubt for various hunting seasons. Not being a hunter, Donnie had no clue what kind of animal could be out in the forest, but for right now, the cabin offered excellent shelter. Which was a good thing as he noticed a few flakes of snow drift past the window.

They found shelter just in time.

"Think anyone will bother us?" he asked, shutting the door and placing a chair in front of it for security.

Sable did a fast exploration.

The cabin was a single room. Primitive kitchen with two sided basins for water. Electric hot plate, coffee maker and mini fridge, though none held any power.

"Probably a generator nearby," Sable said, sweeping the lamplight into the living room slash bedroom.

Full sized bed with several quilts and flannel sheets was occupying a corner. There was also a large gun rack, capable of holding a dozen firearms, though now, all the slots were empty.

There were a few hunting knives scattered about.

A stuffed moose head hung on one side and a family of deer on the opposite wall. The does eyes were cold, glassy distant. The bucks eyes were proud, haughty, and his twenty point rack was mighty impressive. Two couches flanked a large fireplace that had a mantel decorated with pictures of trophy kills.

"I'll get a fire going," Donnie volunteered, searching the room for wood.

"Check by the back door," Sable said, pointing to a narrow door almost completely obscured by shadow.

Donnie undone the bolt locks and opened the door, finding a large stack of firewood by the door protected by a lean-to. There was also a small shack looking structure about ten feet from the back door.

"There's a narrow building out there," Donnie reported, bringing in an armload of wood and dropping it by the fireplace.

"It's an outhouse," Sable explained, finding the hunter was a bit lazy while 'roughing it,' and opened a stack of fire starter logs. She placed two on the cleaned grate and piled the wood on top. The starter pieces ignited immediately. Soon the room was filed with the cackling of a hungry fire.

Snow flew past the windows faster than stars in a scifi movie.

Needing to pee, she grabbed the roll of TP from their supplies and darted the short distance to the outhouse, teeth chattering while her black cargos were pulled down. She prayed there weren't any bugs. Or wild animals. If she ran out of there with her pants down, that would make a very awkward situation. One she would never live down. When she got back into the cabin, Donnie had a decent stack of firewood.

"Hope the owner doesn't mind," Donnie said, turning and warming his shell. Like most reptiles, Donnie despised the cold. Though it didn't force him to hibernation like it did his distant relatives.

"You think it's going to stick?" Sable asked, squinting through the dirty pane.

"If it does, we have a decent shelter at least," Donnie said, always the optimist. Donnie went to the table and opened the bags, calling over his shoulder, "What do you want for dinner tonight? We have excellent braised beef, rotisserie chicken, oven roasted turkey, all paired with the perfect wine from the most prestigious vineyards."

Sable joined him, picking out a tin of shredded chicken, crackers, and string cheese. Her stomach growled with the mention of good food. When she got home, she wanted a banquet.

Sable ate by the fireplace, Donnie beside her, finishing his own meager dinner. They had enough food to last a few days, thanks to Sable's stop at the dollar store and her backpack stuffed with food.

If the snow decided to stick around, they couldn't risk leaving the cabin. Donnie made distinct footprints with his bare feet. They'd have to stay there until the snow melted. She didn't want him to lose his toes to frostbite.

Speaking of which…..

Sable rustled around in the backpack she bought at the dollar store. A moment later she pulled out a pair of thick wooly socks. She grinned, tossing them to Donnie.

"They're really stretchy. Hopefully they'll cover your feet to help keep you warm."

Donnie grinned, plopping down on the floor and pulling on the socks. His toes were cold. The socks were standard size and only went to his ankle. But they were nice. Already he felt warmer.

"Thanks," he said, smiling oh-so-innocently up at Sable, the fire light behind him glinting off his glasses.

Past the windows, the snow was coming down heavy.

"If the snow melts off by morning, I'd like to gain some more distance," Donnie said, padding over to the table and pulling out the cartoon blankets. "If you would be willing, that is."

Sable dusted her hands of crumbs and tried not to think about the germs on her hands from being unable to wash them. "You want to start out early?"

Donnie stared at her in the firelight. Amber highlighted her features, making the brown of her eyes turn black and hooded. Her hair took on the aspect of flame, absorbing the red of embers to glow upon her head as a crown.

Fiery passion, that's what he saw before him. And it both terrified and aroused him. He turned his head abruptly, staring out the window to clear the fog of his brain.

"If the weather permits," he said, finding his tongue wanting to stick to the roof of his mouth that had nothing to do with eating so many crackers.

"Early start then" Sable said, stifling a yawn. If she as honest, she was pretty tired. It didn't take much to make her exhausted. "If it's nice out, we spend all day traveling. But if the weather's still bad, we hang here and rest until the weather breaks."

There was wood for the fire, ample shelter, and plenty of food. She had stocked the backpack with enough to last them several days. Three boxes of pop tarts, two boxes of cheese flavored crackers, two large bags of beef jerky, a dozen cans of Vienna sausages, a box of granola, and several cheap candy bars resided in the compact pack, along with four bottles of water.

"You should get some rest," Donnie said, nodding toward the bed. "We may have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Sable offered another yawn in response and rose, going to the bed and turning down the covers, checking for any creepy crawlers. Finding it devoid of bug life, she kicked off the oversized boots and settled into bed, watching Donnie sit by the fire.

His shell rose elegantly on his back as he threw on another log. Satisfied, Donnie climbed onto the couch, settling down sideways, his shell making it cumbersome to get comfortable. He tried either side, cattycornered, on his stomach, flat on his shell, where he bowed comically.

Sable couldn't stand the torture much longer. She scooted forward to the edge of the bed and moved the covers behind her. The three quilts were nice and toasty warm. And they were large enough to cover both she and Donnie.

"You can stay with me," she offered as he turned, attempting to fluff a flattened pillow.

Donnie paused, perking up and over the arm of the couch. One of the cartoon blankets fell off and landed on the floor.

"The couch is fine."

"Don't argue," Sable said, patting the bed behind her. "Get over here."

Donnie ducked sheepishly and got off the couch, padding to the bed. "I should be in front. Just in case someone breaks in. You'd be safe."

Sable wanted to kiss him for such heroism, but offered up a chuckle. "And I'll have to pee a couple times, which means I'd have to climb over you to get out of bed. This way, I can stand up without jabbing my sharp bones into you."

She got a mental image of another kind of bone poking , but it was the other way around. Unbidden the ghost of their intimate encounter flared through her consciousness, reminding her how overheated she had become, so eager and willing for the masculine presence she sensed to take her.

And the flashes of pleasure she could remember, driving her higher and higher.

"Are you okay?" Donnie asked, crouching down, placing the back of his hand on her forehead. "You're flushed. Are you fevered? Shall I take you to a doctor? Or a hospital?"

Sable snapped herself out of her awakening memories, the color rising in her cheeks from embarrassment to replace the flush of arousal. "I'm fine. The fire makes me warm with these extra blankets."

Donnie bought the excuse. He relaxed and though he would have been happier to be in the front, he didn't argue. He got under the covers behind Sable, his shell wedging perfectly against the wall.

Sable rolled over to face him, much like the previous night in their tent. Sable simply stared at the strange person curled up next to her. Donnie respectfully maintained his distance as best he could. The firelight glinted off his glasses giving his eyes a hollowed, enchanted aura. She reached out, clasping one of his hands.

For the first time she really _looked_ at him.

His skin was warm, his pulse beat on his wrist exactly like her own. This was the first time she voluntarily touched him, exploring the unique physiology that made up this mutated person. Two long tapered fingers and a thumb, and knuckles so much like a regular human. His finger nails fascinated and amused her.

Green skin, surprisingly soft and not rough or as scaly as she imagined. He even had fingerprints! Small little whorls and patterns.

Sable turned over Donnie's hand, this way and that, curiously studying him but not in a way a scientist would stare. The kind of expression thirsty for knowledge and willing to dissect everything to learn answers.

No, Sable's expression was of open curiosity and fascination.

So Donnie held still, allowing her to pinch and poke and check out what made him so different from her.

Sable tried several ways to hold Donnie's hand, as if a dating couple might hold hands while out for a stroll. But with his three fingered configuration and her small hands, it was kinda difficult.

There was power and strength in those slender fingers. She wasn't fooled by his artistic fingers. She had seen them kill. They were the skilled hands of a warrior. A craftsman. An artist. An intellectual.

So much like her own and yet, slightly different.

Sable realized how much she was manhandling Donnie and extracted her touch from his palm, where his hand opened as a flower to the sun.

"Sorry." she muttered. "My brother always tells me I'm too curious for my own good."

"You have a brother?" Donnie asked, nudging her hand as a puppy seeking attention. She pretended not to notice, then folded. Letting her fingers dance with his and give him a chance to examine her much smaller human hands.

"Two older brothers, an older sister, then a younger brother," Sable recounted, finding it cute how Donnie plucked at her nails.

"You have a three bothers like me," Donnie said with a smile.

"Well, there was another older brother, but he was killed in a car accident," Sable said sadly.

Donnie paused, squeezing her hands together for comfort. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry."

"It's okay. I was four, so I don't really remember him," Sable said. "Dad was driving Charlie from pee wee practice and a car ran a red light. T-boned them. Dad was in a coma for a week with a head injury and broken arm and shoulder. Charlie didn't survive."

"That's terrible," Donnie breathed.

He couldn't imagine losing his brothers. Despite the recent friction between him and Leo, Donnie still loved him. It would crush him if something happened to Leo. Though Donnie feared with Leo's self destructing attitude as of late, he may become lost to all of them. Not physically but emotionally.

"So I have my big brother Shawn, who's in the Air Force, and there's Caleb who is a software designer and married his high school sweetheart, Melody. They have two girls. Then there's Susan, who is a vet and married to a lawyer, Kevin. They have three boys. And finally, the youngest of our pack, Jake, who is in his second year of college for political science. Kid wants to work as an ambassador."

"Ambassador?" Donnie asked, astounded by such a strange goal for one so young. "Isn't he rather… young?"

"Nineteen," Sable explained. "Kid's got a knack for languages though. He's fluent in about a dozen or so."

Donnie gaped. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. In grade school there was an exchange student from Germany in his class and within a couple of months, he was speaking fluent German. Anyway, he started getting language tapes at the library and learning them fairly fast. By the time he got into high school, he was fluent in four languages and was pestering our parents to invest in more instructional tapes. They relented, of course, and dad's keen on having Jake to work with him at the firm."

"Your dads a lawyer?"

"No, he's an accountant," Sable explained. "He audits large corporations and makes recommendations to government on penalties, taxes, and fees." Sable waved her hand airily. "All crap to me. Boring."

"And your mom?" Donnie asked, entranced by this woman and her family. He would have loved to have had such a variety of exposures to arts and sciences.

"Mom wanted me to follow in her footsteps and be an architect," Sable admitted. "But I was more interested in teaching. Have been since I was little. I was diagnosed with cancer at fourteen and thought I beat it, but last January, when I turned twenty two, the doctor told me I was stage four. Leukemia. No cure. I was given three months to live."

Donnie didn't know what to say. It broke his heart that such a beautiful, vibrant, loving, and bright young woman had been so close to deaths door.

"So I gave my siblings my stuff- car, savings, everything. Since I had been in college, I stayed at the farm my grandparents left my mother. That's where we're headed. Free Hold."

"How did you end up at the same place they were holding me captive?" Donnie asked.

"My oncologist mentioned a trial program for terminal patients. I only had a few short weeks to live, so I thought if they needed volunteers to try experimental treatments, then I can make my last remaining days as productive as possible. I agreed, and was transported to what I thought was a hospice center."

Donnie held Sable's hands tighter. He wasn't sure why he did it, but kissed her hands, eyes brimming with tears. "You are so brave."

It was Sable's turn to blush.

To Donnie's secret delight, she didn't pull away. Nor did she act disgusted by his emotional outburst. He was lucky he didn't allow himself to go too far, as he wanted to hug her and cry at the thought of her dying alone, willing to subject herself to horrendous procedures in the vain hope doctors would find a breakthrough and be able to help others. It was the ultimate in self sacrifice.

"Well, that's my family details," Sable said to break the awkwardness. The feel of Donnie's lips on her hand were weird. They felt… human. She expected him to have a beak or a hardened ridge for a nose, like a box turtle. But his lips were soft… and warm. "So, what about your family?"

Donnie wasn't sure where to start. His family seemed… ordinary in comparison.

"Well, my three brothers and I were born at the same time, but we always think of Mikey as being the youngest," Donnie started.

Sable giggled. "Let me guess. He'll eat anything?"

"How do you know?" Donnie asked, surprised.

"It used to be a commercial years ago," Sable explained. "Back in the late eighties, there was a commercial for cereal. The catch phrase was, 'Give it to Mikey, he'll eat anything.'"

"We were born in ninety- nine," Donnie said. "The commercial was before our time. I've never seen it."

"Oh, you're going to have to now," Sable said. "So you're just a kid. Well, not really kid, but roughly the same age as my baby brother."

"Eighteen. Nineteen in July," Donnie imparted.

"Remind me to get those old tapes from my sister. You'll love the commercials. Some were wild compared to what we have now."

"I'd like that," Donnie smiled. Then continued, "My older brother, Leo, has taken on the role of leader. When we go on missions or helping the police, Leo plans our attacks, coordinates with police and oversees our training schedules to make sure we don't become complacent."

"Stickler for the rules, huh?" Sable guessed.

"Wasn't so bad in our youth," Donnie explained. He wasn't sure how much to divulge, seeing as the tragedy was Leo's. If he wanted to tell it. So Donnie glossed over some of the details. "Leo had fallen in love with a human woman. She died in an accident a few months ago. Ever since, he's been cold, hostile, and pursing our training sessions to the point of tyranny."

"He.. he loved.. a woman?" Sable asked, blinking rapidly in the dull light cast by the fire behind her. "Like me? A _human_ woman? How is that possible?"

"We are not complete animals," Donnie said sadly. So many people saw only their appearance. "We have emotions and thoughts. Self awareness, sentience. We can argue, have screaming matches, cry, experience pain and suffering and compassion and empathy." Donnie sobered, appearing more childlike than adult. His voice was meek. "We can love. Know what it's like to care for someone. Then have that person taken from us. We are no strangers to heartache."

"I'm sorry," Sable said. "I didn't mean it that way. I meant… I didn't realize you could… well.. you know."

Sable flushed, becoming distinctly uncomfortable with the topic she inadvertently brought up.

"My brothers and I are unique, genetically modified, neither full blooded turtle, or human," Donnie said softly. "Physical intimacy is possible, but we are unable to reproduce."

Sable studiously ignored the mention of physical intimacy, and stared curiously at this giant mutant who was so much more than his physical appearance. She could see the hurt and pain in his eyes when he discussed the unique nature of himself and his siblings. The undertone of never really fitting in with either, yet, craving the intimacy and familiarity of having a family. It made her sad.

"This woman… she loved your brother?" Sable asked hesitantly.

"Yes, she did," Donnie muttered. "Her passing has left a void, not only for Leo, but for all of us."

It was then the full magnitude struck Sable. She sighed heavily, extracting herself from Donnie's grip to clasp his hands in turn. "You cared for her, too?"

Donnie nodded, not trusting his voice. He stared at Sable's pale stubby fingers wrapped around his long green fist. "We all cared for her, but Leo was in love with her. Since her loss, he has been unreachable. Inconsolable. We don't know how to help him."

"Time," Sable said wisely "And patience. And knowing he's not alone. That he's cared for."

"You sound like my father." Donnie quipped. It was strange, laying here in a bed in an abandoned cabin in the wilderness, possibly being chased by mad scientists intent on torture with a woman he met only a few days ago. "He's always telling us to have patience."

"Very wise," Sable said. She detected the trace of tears in Donnie's eyes when he discussed his brother's pain. It hurt her to see him so helpless and upset.

Sable was so engrossed in Donnie's tale, she didn't realize the fire was dying out until Donnie extracted himself from the bed and tossed on a couple more logs. The room was nice and toasty. He checked the window to see it snowing steadily and retuned to bed.

"And there's Raph," Donnie continued as if never interrupted. "He's the biggest and definitely the most short tempered."

"Brawny?" Sable asked, suddenly imaging Donnie twice as big. The thought scared her.

"He's big and surly and ill tempered, and even deadlier than the rest of us in a fight." Donnie gave a soft chuckle. "But when he's around females, he becomes a big softie. The whole 'macho guy' is an act. Deep down, under all that bravado and muscle, he's as protective of females as the rest of us."

"So he wouldn't kill me if he saw me?" Sable asked, hoping the giant, monstrous, burly turtle wasn't a hired hit man or sniper or something.

"No. He'll try to intimidate you, but don't fall for it. Tell him he's big and strong and he'll become your most fiercest guardian."

"All growl and no bite?" Sable hazarded.

"Oh, he has bite," Donnie chuckled. "If it's one of us, he'll pound the shell off of us, but if you're female, he becomes all mushy and docile." He adopted a stern expression. "It really is quite depressing."

Sable laughed, slapping Donnie playfully on the arm.

"My father is soft spoken, patient, kind," Donnie said wistfully. "He was also a lab experiment, mutating faster than us and taking it upon himself to become our father."

"Is he another turtle?"

"No," Donnie said, biting his lip a second before answering. "He's a rat."

"A… rat?" Sable gaped. "As in squeak-squeak _mouse_?"

"Yes," Donnie confirmed hoping Sable wouldn't have a freak out over the fact his father was a rat.

"Ewww," Sable curled her nose. "They can't control their bodily functions. Mice. They have no control over their bladders or colons."

Donnie laughed. Leave it to a woman to pick out that detail to focus on.

"Well, unmutated version, yes. But Master Splinter has full control of his faculties, I can assure you."

"Master?" Sable asked, humor now gone. "I thought you said he was your dad? Don't you call him dad, or father?"

"Sometimes," Donnie admitted "We call him Master Splinter, or sensei because he trained my brothers and I in ninjitsu, the art of invisibility and stealth."

"Ninjas?" Sable snorted disbelieving. When Donnie didn't refute her, she sobered. "You're serious? You're a… _ninja_ … turtle?"

"A variety, yes," Donnie said indignantly

"Wow," Sable breathed. "You're even more amazing than I thought."

Realizing what she just said, she cleared her throat and asked, "Any other things you should tell me?"

Donnie quirked his lip, thinking he should wind her up with outlandish 'secrets'… but thought better of it. "No, nothing I can think of."

"You're not going to tell me you're really a prince or a genetically modified hybrid out to take over the world?" Sable goaded. She was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Well, I expect Mikey to be picked up by a mother ship any day now," Donnie quipped.

"Have you tried selling him on eBay?" Sable asked, nudging Donnie with her foot.

Chuckling, Donnie admitted, "Yeah, but there were no takers. Had him on discount for half a penny. No interest."

Sable remembered something from their escape and asked, "When we were escaping, you planted a virus in their system and set a trap to wipe out their data and lock down their lab. Where did you learn to do all that?"

Donnie shrugged. "Always been technologically inclined. Even at a young age. Electronics just sort of…. Talk to me. The may make sense, you know? Science and technology, fascinating fields."

"I would think you would have been a prime candidate for MIT or something."

Donnie's expression fell, but he tried to hide his disappointment. "I would love to go to college, but most humans aren't accepting of a giant talking turtle. Not to mention, there's always scientific entities who would rather have me dissected than educated."

Sable fought back tears. If anyone deserved to go to college and learn the subjects he had a passion for, it was Donnie. But he was right. There was too high a risk he would be captured and become another lab experiment. His entire life was one big experiment.

How sad.

She reached out, clasping his hands again, smiling gently.

"If you want, maybe you can try some online course? Could get a degree that way?"

Donnie stared at her hands, taking the comfort they provided. Strange. Her mere touch was soothing. His stress melted away and contentment flooded his senses.

"I have applied for several but most campuses require at least one year of being in physical classes. And it's not like I can walk a stage to receive my diploma."

"There's always a way," Sable said encouragingly. "Do your brothers share the same interest?"

Donnie chuckled. "Not really. Raph's worried about being the strongest and baddest to scare our enemies. Leo worries about strategies and analyzing situations to find the best possible solution. Mikey has the attention span of a gnat."

"So you're the only one who does computer work?"

"Aside from Mikey playing video games and knowing a few of my passwords for security systems, they can get by with general web browsing. Anything more than that, none of them care about it," Donnie admitted.

"Have you hacked?"

Sable was afraid to learn the answer, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Hacked my first bank at age six," Donnie snorted, earning a chastising look from Sable. "I didn't steal anything. Promise! I just got into the system and realized the backdoors for the financial sector."

"Wow," Sable breathed. "You are amazing."

"Not as amazing as you," Donnie said, then blushed, ducking his head and looking away.

He reminded Sable of a little boy who had a terrible crush on a girl.

It was….adorable.

She was liking Donnie and more and more. It was easy to look past the shell when he wore his heart so out in the open.

Donnie checked the fire. "We're good for a few hours, so we should get some rest. Hopefully the snow will stop and we'll be able to travel tomorrow."

Sable made a noncommittal noise, settling down under the blankets. Truth be told, she was glad he suggested sleep, though her mind was far from resting. It was speeding in overdrive. Light speed, so to speak. The more she realized the depths of Donnie's intelligence and emotions, the more she found him not only fascinating, but endearing.

The kind of endearing that leads to affection.

And if she wasn't careful, attraction.

The dangerous kind.

o-o

-o-

o-o

Thoughts? Critique?

Better yet, want hints to what's going to happen next? Come join my PAT RE ON page for exclusive sneak peeks and preview of chapters before they're uploaded! PLUS, there's polls and exclusive content, only available to patrons! First tier is only 2.00! (OMG!:O )


	16. Chapter 16: Fireside Reflections

Chapter Sixteen: Fireside Reflections

AN: THANK YOU ALEXLUKE FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT AND FEEDBACK! You help me to keep going!

AN2: Had some difficulty with this chapter but didn't want to delay posting, so I hope y'all like it. Some specifics that I wanted to clear up.

Donnie captured roughly middle of February (16th)

Captive: 31 days (March 19th)

On the run (thus far): 5 days

Hope that clears some things up. :D

o-o

-o-o

o-o

o-o

When dawn broke the next morning there was several inches of snow on the ground. Donnie frowned at the traitorous precipitation, but his mood improved when Sable stirred, waking up to join him at the window.

He watched her from the corner of his eye, biting back a grin at her messy hair and sleepy eyes. His grin doubled when she leaned into him, yawning while she cuddled up, seeking heat and comfort. Donnie looped his arm around her, savoring her closeness, if only for the moment.

Which is was.

Sable yawned again, patting him on the plastron. "No travel today."

"Nope." Donnie knew he should be upset he'd be delayed in traveling, but with Sable so comfortable with him, he didn't want to break the spell.

But Sable did.

"Let's have some breakfast."

Donnie gave a nod, reluctantly releasing her so she could use the bathroom while he stoked the fire into cackling. He placed a couple more logs in the grate and waited until Sable came back before following her example. When he returned, Sable was setting out some pop tarts and cheese flavored crackers.

Though the temps remained frigid outside, Donnie kept the cabin warm. The two spent the day laughing and talking as if long time friends. And much to Donnie's secret delight, Sable stayed by his side, sharing the same couch instead of sitting opposite.

When night fell, Sable settled into Donnie's arms without hesitation and was soon asleep, allowing him time to admire her features by the firelight before the dream of her followed him into slumber.

The fire was mere embers by morning, but its heat was no longer needed. The snow was melting off as the unpredictable March weather took yet another turn. Donnie packed their blankets with the unused tarps, securing them for travel when Sable returned from the outhouse.

"We need to make up for lost time," Donnie said, handing Sable a pop tart. He neatly folded his socks and placed them in the bag, as he didn't want to wear them over the slushy terrain, and it was imperative they move as quickly as possible today.

With the cabin returned to its original state, minus a broken lock, Donnie scooped up Sable and took off at a light run. The snow was practically gone, the sun coming out in brilliant display among bright blue skies.

Twice the duo encountered a double lane road, but Donnie's keen hearing kept them from being observed by passing motorists.

Luck was still with them as they traveled. Sable insisted on walking to give Donnie a break. She kept a brisk pace with his longer stride for several hours. As the day wore on, the sun becoming brighter, Sable shed a couple layers, tying her borrowed shirts around her waist. Her too big boots clunked on the forest floor.

As the sun sank toward the horizon, Donnie gave her a meaningful look. Sable relented, allowing him to pick her up and reset his pace.

To give him fuel, she fed him a can of Vienna sausages, a package of peanut butter crackers, and a pop tart. It was at least an hour past into nightfall when Donnie slowed, taking in his surroundings. Finding the perfect spot, he sat Sable on her feet and began constructing a shelter. Sable resumed her role of clearing a space for a fire and finding stones, which was easy given the rocky terrain they were traversing.

An hour after arrival and their shelter was finished and a fire was beginning to grow, the embers slow to catch flame due to the recent snowfall. Sable helped the fire along with a chunk of the fire starter log she took from the cabin. A little extra lighter fluid and the fire was cackling merrily into a star laced heavens.

Sable sat back, staring up at the jeweled night. The stars were so bright she could almost reach out and touch them. Donnie joined her a moment later, settling back to stargaze.

"Makes you feel so small, doesn't it?" he said after a moment.

Sable hummed in agreement, taking a risk to observe her companion. She smiled at Donnie's relaxed state, rocked back on his shell, his glasses glinting with firelight, his face creased in wonder as he stared at the heavens. So sweet. Innocent. Almost childlike, and yet, dorkishly cute.

He glanced to her, his dimples thrown in sharp relief.

Oh, yes, so geeky and yet, so adorable. And strong. And absolutely brilliant. And handsome, too.

Sable caught herself traveling down a dark and dangerous path. One she shouldn't entertain, especially when she felt heat rise in her cheeks and heart quicken in her throat.

Donnie broke the unknown tension.

"We need to get an early start tomorrow," he said, returning his gaze to the sky. "We're almost home."

"Home," Sable sighed in contentment, adverting her gaze to ward off the building tension between her legs. She mentally chastised herself for thinking such things.

Several minutes passed before Donnie settled into the shelter he made, his sweet, boyish face aglow with youthful expectation as he waited for Sable to join him. She did so, reluctantly, her misgivings evaporating when he placed his arm around her waist and muttered a good night before his breathing slowed.

Sable stared at the laughing fire as it danced and burned, mocking her distress.

-o-

{}

o-o

Sable moaned, feeling something large and thick enter her in a rapid, frantic pace. A rich, earthy scent filled her senses. The pure, basic scent of a virile male. And judging by the way he pounded into her, so thick and long and smooth, he knew she was a desperate, horny female that was in need of a good fuck.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd had sex, but this more than made up for it.

On and on he drove, her inner walls clenching in spasms as she came several times and still he graced her with that deliciously massive appendance. Mindlessly she tried to kiss him, but he refused such contact, keeping focused on his end that was fast approaching. And when he finally came, she was lost in the sensation of him pouring hotly into her.

Sable thought she'd died from pleasure in that instant. Then the male growled, rumbling into her chest, and that wonderful thing began moving once again.

Then there was pain.

Excruciating, mind wiping, nerves on fire, pain. Consciousness waning, she felt her legs opened and pressure in her lower half. She whined, wanting that male back inside her, but he did not answer her call. Consciousness wavering from drugs and shock, she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

"Sable!" Donnie hissed her in her ear.

Sable groaned, waking slowly from her dreams. Or was it a memory? Her hips rotated and ground down with the memory of something large moving within her.

"Sable, stop," Donnie said more urgently.

She snapped out of her slumbering fog when Donnie shook her shoulder, waking her fully.

"What?" she asked groggily.

"Stop," he breathed.

Sable felt something large and hard pressed into her buttocks. Realizing she had been moving in her sleep and grinding into the poor guy, she shifted forward to break bodily contact.

"Sorry," she muttered, embarrassed.

Donnie didn't speak. He got up and exited their tent, disappearing in the young leafy foliage. Sable guessed what he was doing and felt guilty for putting him in such predicament. Poor thing.

Then the memory of him resurfaced, making her overheated. She knew she had been drugged and placed in his cell specially to be a vessel for the scientists to collect specimens.

Her recollection was vague but memories were starting to surface, including the swabbing between her legs and samples scraped from her thighs. She had been unable to voice an objection to their unwanted exam and collection, not to mention being used as a fuck doll to get Donnie aroused, but there was a part of her, the part that was now throbbing in desperation, that had enjoyed the encounter.

And craved more.

She shook her head, trying to dispel her thoughts. He wasn't even human. He wouldn't have interest in her.

Then again, he admitted his brother had fallen in love with a human. Sable didn't get the specifics, but the woman had died in an accident. If it was possible then, could it be possible now? Between she and Donnie?

Would he even be acceptable to such a thing?

Or was she merely fooling herself?

Maybe her brain was addled from the electric shock, or the near death experiences she had during the past few days? Whatever was affecting her, she wished it would hurry up and leave her system. She wasn't sure she could survive any more harrowing escapes or nightmares.

The sun was just cresting the horizon, birds waking up with soft tweets, the world began to come live. The breaking dawn was interrupted by the sound of a grunt and audible splatter in the awakening wood.

She blushed, guilt washing over her again.

When Donnie returned, shy and unable to make eye contact, Sable was stamping out the reminding embers from the fire and undoing the ties securing their shelter. Blankets were folded and wrapped it tarps, returned to the backpack in preparation for travel.

Neither spoke about what happened.

The day went out without much conversation, the sky alternating between dove grey and pewter with the threat of freezing precipitation. Several times, Sable had to ask Donnie to slow down.

Not bothering to warn her, he picked up her and ran through the wood, crossing small streams and rocky terrain with ease. His heart hammered next to Sable's shoulder as he pushed himself, hard and further, his face a mask of determination.

Twice they came upon wide rivers, swollen with the spring thaw. Donnie submitted to Sable's request they cross on the bridges, though she made sure he was well camouflaged from passing cars.

Once over the bridges, Donnie lead Sable into the comforting protection of the trees, hoisting her up into his arms and taking off at a fast clip.

Clouds formed overhead, the temperature began to dip. Sable guessed it would be close to forty during the night. Donnie's rapid heartbeat worried her, so she finally talked him into setting her down.

Determined to keep up with him, she jogged by his side for nearly an hour. Her breath puffed in front of her face, her cheeks were frozen, and the icy air burned her lungs, but on she kept going until darkness fell.

Unable to go any further, she called to Donnie, who had pulled ahead a little.

"Need to make camp."

Donnie thought about arguing to gain a little more distance, if only for a few yards, but Sable was blowing on her hands to warm them, her teeth chattering from the chill. It was difficult to tell what caused her trembling, the cold or the exertion.

Donnie's blood was racing, legs screaming in protest, he yielded. Truth be told, he was too tired to carry her. He set about making camp while Sable pulled out a blanket, wrapping it around her shoulders as she shivered, her fingers numb from the drop in temp.

It appeared as if the temperature was going to be closer to twenty than her estimated forty.

Using her booted feet, she moved leaves and twigs away from a natural rock formation that was a few feet from where Donnie was setting up their tarps. The center of the rocks was grooved, perfect for a fire. Several small limbs had fallen around the area, providing fast firewood. Sable collected them, breaking what she could and piling it onto the pyre before setting it alight.

Donnie disappeared into the gathering darkness, returning with an arm full of sticks and half rotten logs. He placed them on the fire and turned to find Sable already seated in the shelter, blanket across her shoulders, opening up tins of food to be their dinner.

His heart lurched in his throat upon seeing her bathed in firelight, smiling at him as she motioned to their meager dinner. Donnie didn't have time to linger on the heat growing in his shell when his stomach growled, demanding food.

Sable waited until they were halfway finished with their meal before asking, "How close do you think we are?"

Donnie noticeably gulped, blinking owlishly behind his glasses.

"Do you think we're in Jersey yet, or still in Pennsylvania?" Sable asked, not catching Donnie's hiked shell or held breath.

Donnie let out a heavy sigh, swallowing his mouthful of crackers and his heart. "Probably in Jersey. Can't be sure without GPS though."

Sable yawned, glancing to the makeshift tent. She longed for the bed in the cabin. Sure it had been lumpy and the quilts musty, but it was warm and cozy with a roaring fire and her turtle companion.

The fire flickered, offering its dancing light to the two tired travelers. The heat help push back the icy fingers of lingering winter.

Sable and Donnie ate quietly, the fire roaring, the sky threatening snow. Sable scooted closer, sharing her blanket with Donnie as they watched the fire flicker, ash falling onto the stones. Silence enveloped them, giving both time for quiet contemplation.

An hour passed, the sky churning in battleship grey. Sable yawned, her head lulling on Donnie's shoulder.

"Let's get some rest," Donnie suggested, piling on a couple more logs to last the night.

Sable was already curled in the shelter, waiting with sleepy eyes for her hero to join her.

Donnie prayed they wouldn't have a repeat of this morning, though when he thought about it, he had enjoyed having her so close, moaning and undulating in her sleep.

Whatever she was dreaming, it was sexual in nature. He didn't want her to know he'd smelled her arousal. The scent had been torture. He wanted nothing more than to bask in it and add his own flavor.

Sable turned around to face him, the heat of the fire pale in comparison to the heat Donnie felt creeping along his cheeks.

"I can't wait to get home," Sable sighed in Donnie's arms, putting her head on his chest.

He thought it was going to be awkward, but they easily slipped back into their companionship.

"When we get to the farm, you can call your family and let them know you're safe," Sable said.

Donnie had to hide his emotion at the mention of his family. He missed them so much. But a part of him was going to miss Sable as well. He stared at her in the firelight, taking in her features.

Memorizing the details of her face.

There was a chance she wouldn't want anything to do with him once she got home. There always the slim possibly she was only using him to survive. When she was safely at home, she may never want to see him again.

"You're welcome to stay, too. As long as you like." Sable grasped Donnie's hand. "My farm is large, out of the way. If you, or your family are in danger, you have a safe place to stay."

"I doubt they would go for something like that." Donnie quipped, tail twitching in his too tight pants.

"I'm being serious," Sable said, rising up a light to face Donnie. She was so close, her breath ghosted his face. "You saved me. Got me out of there. I shudder to think the horrors that place were responsible for. But you stopped them. You've protected me, even when you didn't have to. I wasn't your responsibility."

"It's what I've been taught," Donnie said replied softly. He was finding it hard to breath with her so close. His heart hammered his ears and his shell was heavy and strangely- tight.

Oh, this could prove to be a disaster.

"Donatello," Sable said his full name, placing her hand on his chest. "You could have left me behind to be killed by those doctors or your trap. Instead, you have taken care of me. Even carried me when I was too tired to go on. You keep me safe, and warm, and make sure I'm always protected. No one forced you do it. You did it anyway. On your own. You're a hero."

Donnie's heart was approaching light speed. In the flickering light cast by the fire, Sable hovered above, half in shadow. He didn't what to expect. Certainly not her lips on his.

Sable wasn't sure why she did it, or what possessed her, but she leaned forward, giving Donnie a chaste kiss. He gaped in surprised.

By the way he tensed, she figured he was either in shock or terrified. Wanting to ease his misgivings, and possibly lower his heart rate, as she could sense it thrumming madly under her fingertips., she withdrew.

"I owe you a debit of gratitude. I don't have much, especially after giving up everything I had. But I can offer you and your family a safe place, in case you're ever in trouble. I want you safe."

"I…. I…" Donnie stuttered. His brain wasn't working. Neither were his vocals. He could only blink and gape like a fish out of water.

"My parents own the farm. My siblings have homes and families of their own, so there won't be an issue. The farm is safe. Out of the way."

"I'd have to discuss it with my family," Donnie managed to grind out. "We have a back up base, but it might be nice to have a place out of New York."

"What a dump," Sable exclaimed, curling her nose.

"Hey, that's my home," Donnie said, nudging her playfully. The sensation was returning to his lips. They tingled pleasantly as his brain came out of the fog.

"Been there, done that," Sable said, plopping down to rest her head on his shoulder again. Her own heart rate was a little too high. "Too crowded, noisy, congested, and the humans are vulgar."

Donnie hummed in agreement. He bit back a smile when Sable squeezed him in a hug, grinning at him.

"Now the other New Yorkers, the green variety, are far more pleasant."

Donnie chuckled. He wrapped his arms around Sable, happy they fit together, as if they were always meant to be.

"There's the master bedroom and three spare bedrooms," Sable explained, "on the second floor. First floor is a kitchen, dining room, living room, and a mud room that grandma sometimes used for indoor gardening. There's a bathroom between the kitchen and dining room and a washer and dryer in the annex off the back porch. The front porch is big and in need of a good painting. My siblings used to play on the porch swing next to the front door. There's also an attic, but its really cluttered. Grandparents were pack rats, so the place needs a good cleaning out. But I'm sure with a little work, the attic can be converted into at least two more bedrooms. Depends on how much space your family members need, of course. They might want something bigger. They can pick what room they like and then decorate it however. It would be nice to put that big old house into full use again. It's been only me the past three years. Now I know how granddad felt, moping about the place after Grandma passed."

"You get lonely?" Donnie asked, caressing Sable's arm intimately.

"Dated off an on," Sable admitted, then leaned back to stare into Donnie's face. "What about you? Any old girlfriends?"

Donnie visibly recoiled, ducking his head a little. "Given my... unique situation? Hardly."

"Wait," Sable said, staring the bashful geek in the eyes. "You've never dated anyone?"

When Donnie shook his head negative, she bit back her remark.

"We are unique," Donnie reiterated with a half heated shrug. "Not exactly bombarded with female interest. The only female we had contact with is like sister to us. The woman who had saved us when she was a child. But, she was always considered family, not of potential dating material."

Sable read between the lines.

Donnie's expression when she kissed him earlier made so much more sense now. He was very naive. Innocent. Well, as much as he could be, having already mounted her in a drug induced mania. So that meant… she had been his first.

And the darkening along his cheeks signaled his embarrassment for such things.

Hoping to assuage his guilt, she smiled.

"Well, there's still plenty of time for dating. No need to rush into a relationship."

It was lame and her voice rather shrill and obviously forced, but Donnie appreciated the gesture. To ward off any further discomfiture, he nodded toward the dark wood surrounding them.

"We should get some sleep. I want to break camp at dawn."

Sable mentally sighed in relief, feeling guilty about making Donnie uncomfortable. She curled to his side, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heart slow as he closed his eyes. She, however, wasn't sleepy.

At least, not anymore.

Despite her misgivings and multiple attempts to chastise herself, Sable already knew another uncomfortable truth…. She was falling in love with Donnie.

She caught him staring at her many times, though each time he'd pretend to be focused on something else. But she had an inkling. Something about his stare.

Curiosity?

Longing?

Possibly…attraction?

Being romantically inept, he lacked the proper skills to express his intentions.

Even when she had inadvertently turned him on, he had sought relief in private, embarrassed by his own natural reactions.

Perhaps that was why she kissed him?

Yes, she was grateful he had rescued her from who knows what kind of hell the scientists had planned, but it was far more than that.

She was usually attracted to muscular builds. Athletes. But Donnie's mind, his sharp intelligence, and mild nature, so timid and geeky and thoughtful and brave, drew her to him.

It was so strange, finding his features, so unlike her own, to be attractive. There was a trace of guilt, thinking he was but a lowly animal, bred in a lab to walk and talk as a man but not truly BE one.

But he was so much more than that.

He had a conscious. A sense of honor. _A soul_.

Every time she became distracted with their differences, she always fell back upon the same conclusion.

He was more human than animal. His spirit was calming, making her feel safe in a world surrounded by darkness and evil. He was a safe harbor, willing to put his own life on the line to protect her.

That kind of dignity and honor was difficult to find, even in a full blooded human. Most were only out for themselves, or to push a hidden agenda.

But not Donnie.

He was exactly as he presented.

Naive. Smart. A diplomat, but also a fighter.

Bashful.

Geeky.

Dimpled.

Sable sighed heavily, realizing it was already too late. In the time she had known him, she had not simply developed a crush or entertained a whimsical fantasy.

She wasn't _falling_ in love… she had already **fallen**.

The only problem now was… would Donnie feel the same?

Or would he abandon her as soon as she was safely home?

Her thoughts followed her into a tortured sleep.

o-o

-o-o

o-o

I love having these two dance around their feelings and there's something cathartic about firelight, either by bonfire, fireplace, or even a candle, that gives the mind a new depth for thought and understanding.

Water may be a healer, but fire opens the mind and brands the soul.


	17. Chapter 17: Attraction and Acceptance

Chapter Seventeen: Attraction and Acceptance

THANK YOU TO ALEXLUKE for your continued support and feedback! I will be having your own personal story outlined here shortly for your approval. :D

AN2: I just realized the sites don't like me to use scene breaks, so if the story appears to be skipping around, please note, there WAS scene breaks in there.

AN3: Also, just wanted to let readers know that as the story progresses, it's taking on a life of its own. I'm going from 10-12 pages to like 16-18. This one is 18 pages long! :O Do you think that's too long or okay? What?

-o-

-o-

o-o

The next morning Sable was mindful to remain still, waiting for Donnie to move. Thankfully she hadn't had any more sexually charged dreams that lead to an embarrassment for the poor guy.

She moved forward, breaking bodily contact and felt his hand tighten around her waist drawing her near. Rolling over she found him sound asleep, drool hanging from the corner of his open mouth.

So close, she could see his teeth.

Strange.

Full blooded turtles didn't have teeth.

She also detected the thin ridges that made up the circumfrence of his mouth. His top lip curled in his sleep, doing an impressive Elvis impersonation. Sable couldn't hold back her amusement.

Her laughter woke Donnie, who sounded like a roaring engine as he snapped into awareness. He slurped the drool back into his mouth and stared around the tent, making sure there was no danger. He found Sable laughing in his arms.

"What's so funny?" he asked groggily, releasing his hold so he could stretch.

"You," Sable said without shame. "You were performing your best Elvis impression."

"Hardly," Donnie said, disgruntled she had seen him so vulnerable. And apparently very silly. Something he didn't wish for her to see. Her smile made her eyes twinkle in breaking sunlight. To distract himelf from her wiles, he motioned to the food. "Let's have a quick breakfast. If we're lucky, we can make your farm by nightfall."

"Home." Sable breathed.

A tear slipped down her cheek. Then another, and another. One tear became two, three, and next thing Sable kenw, she couldn't stop the flow.

Donnie's arms wrapped around her, drawing her to his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked, starting to panic. "Are you okay? Do you need to go to a hospital? Are you in pain?"

Sable cried even harder, curling into his chest. Most guys shy away from emotional outbursts, but not Donnie. He held her tight, providing a shield from the outside world as she allowed herself a momentary weakness.

"Are you okay? Please, tell me what's wrong," Donnie repeated. He was worried what had cause Sable to cry. He hated seeing her in obvious pain. But he didn't know the cause. "Are you sick? Do you need a doctor? I'll do whatever I can to stop the pain. What do you want me to do?"

Sable cried even harder, sobbing onto his plastron.

Sable managed to gasp out, "Just hold me," before weeping uncontrollably.

Donnie nodded, grasping a blanket and tucking it around her to ward off the chill. Their fire had gone out and the morning was frosty. Several long minutes passed, Sable slow to regain her composure. Hiccuping and sniffling, she calmed, staring into Donnie's concerned face.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to be such a _girl_."

"What does that mean?" Donnie asked. He kept his hands lax at her waist, thumb stroking her side through the many shirts she wore.

"Having a crying fit." Sable explained through her hiccups, embarrassed at her breakdown.

"You have suffered a roller coaster of intense emotion and experienced heightened levels of stress," Donnie said, sounding so technical Sable stared at him open mouthed. "Crying is merely a natural release mechanism used to purge negative emotional overload and allow the body a chance to heal from shock."

Sable chuckled. "You sound like Spock."

"Logical." Donnie grinned. Delicately he brushed her hair from her face. "You have survived a brush with death, was forced into a stressful sexual related incident, and escaped from a place that would have experimented or even killed you. Then have had to survive extreme cold, traveling great distances, and endure these hardships with a stranger. A mutated, non-human companion. It's enough to make anyone break down. Allow yoruslf time to process. You'll feel better."

Sable only managed a weak nod. His words made sense. Boy, how they paled in comparison to the journey she had taken these past few weeks.

Checking into a place with the knowledge she would never survive. Subjected to endless needle sticks, blood tests, transfusions, pills. Then getting tossed to Donnie for mindless, barely recalled sex. Then having to witness him kill the guards in order to escape.

The way he moved, dispatching the guards with trained ease. His keen intellect. His determination.

His gentleness, carrying her great distances without complaint. His desire to keep her safe, offering to take her for medical care beause he feared her injured.

Sable wanted to cry all over again, but not from the stress. Because she realized how deeply she cared for the mutated turtle. He wasn't the mindless, vile, evil monster she originally thought him to be. He was kind and compassionate, with an obvious sense of morality and honor. He had a family, whom he adored and discussed with great affection.

And his touch, so careful as to not hurt her. Even now, the light petting of her hair was calming. Soothing. Exactly like him. He excuded a sense of peace and safety.

Realizing they were wasting daylight, Sable took a deep, cleansing breath.

"Thank you. I feel much better now. We better get going."

"You sure?" Donnie pressed, scanning her expression carefully.

"I'm fine," Sable whispered, cupping his cheek. If she wasn't mistaken, he nuzzled her hand, his bright green eyes so full of concern and apprehension. "I just can't wait to get home."

"Me too," Donnie said wistfully.

Sable knew he missed his siblings and given the nature of his capture and the extended separation, she could only imagine how lost he felt.

"Come on, let's eat as we walk," Sable said, helping Donnie to stand. They stretched and packed their provisions hastily, snacking on the trail toward home.

It was after noon when Sable pointed to a distant ridge.

"Beyond that is the farm. About four miles or so."

"Mind if we hurry things along a bit?" Donnie asked, holdig his arms open in invitiaton.

Wanting desperately to sleep in her own bed, Sable looped her arm around his neck, and settled into his embrace. Quick as lightning, he was off, racing over the rocky ground with speed that belied his species. As they neared the ridge, Sable couldn't fight back the dread rising in her throat.

When they reached the house, would Donnie leave? Would he never want to see her again?

They stood on the crest of a steep hill with a near vertical grade. Huge trees created a pale green crown overhead. Smaller saplings were scattered along the prickly undergrowth of mulit-floral rose thickets. About a thousand feet down and the slope softened into a gentler grade for nearly half a mile before fading away into the well manicured fenceline of a farm.

Due to the sharp grade of the hill, Donnie placed Sable on her feet. Slipping and sliding in the thick carpet of leaves, Donnie gained a couple meters distance before holding out his hand for her to follow.

Sable obliged, glad her combat boots had heavy tread. It helped her stay upright as she was sure she would have been sliding on her ass down the slope in a poor reenactment of bobsledding.

Donnie widened his stance, keeping his center of gravity low and balanced as he ventured a little further down the hill, holding out his hand for Sable to join him at the side of a sapling. She skidded a little, latching onto the thin sapling as her feet slipped around in her too large boots. Legs wobbling, she held on to the trunk of the small tree as Donnie picked a path, angling away from the rose thicket.

Sable couldn't help the nagging thoughts plaguing her heart and mind in a constant battle.

Would Donnie leave once she was safe? Would he want to stay?

Would she ever see him again? Or would he be willing to remain with her, if only for another day?

Would it be best if they broke company and never spoke again, giving her a chance to forget him and move on with her life?

Was such a thing even possible?

So caught up in her mental battle, Sable misjudged her step, her too large boot offering no traction to a steep cliff side covered in leaves and mud. A thin shale rock loosened under foot, throwing her further off balance. Arms out, she emitted a strangled scream, eyes wide and terrifed at the sharp hillside waiting to break her bones and toss her useless body to its mighty feet.

But her scream was cut off as quickly as it started.

Donnie's arm reached out, catching her around the middle to prevent her from tumbling to her death.

Into his arms she fell, pressed flush against his chest, staring up into his bespeckled eyes, their breaths and heartbeats becoming one, and in that moment, the _infitismial second_ they locked gazes, a sudden understanding passed between them.

Sable's feelings weren't one sided.

Slowly her lips parted, staring into the amber speckled green behind the lenses, reading the raw, vulnerable emotion fully displayed.

Donnie audibly swallowed, shying away when he realized what she saw in his face. Not to mention, her own attraction toward him was written, quite plainly, in her liquid brown eyes. Though it could have been the adrenaline rush for nearly dying on the mountain, so close to home, but when her pupils dialated, heart beat matched his in perfect sync, and such a wonderful, exotic perfume filled his nostrils, he knew a sudden and –rather frightful- truth.

Through the smell of spring rains, fallen leaves, slick mud, sweat, and the fear from the serious drop that could easily end either of their lives, there was an explosion of heat. Not the measurable flux of temperature, but the physical kind. The kind exuded by male and female when subconsciously caught in the thralls of attraction. The instinctual release of chemicals, signaling to each other a mutual desire to explore each other for possible connection.

The moment passed, both blinking fast as if to ward off a spell.

"Be careful," Donnie muttered, throat like cotton.

Sable offered a meek nod, not trusting her voice. Shaking, she allowed Donnie to anchor her to the tree as he slid down the sharp hillside, collecting his footing. Arms open, he waited. Though Sable was still shaking, she trusted Donnie, descending into his awaiting arms, though this time, there was no enchantment upon them.

Donnie made sure Sable had safe footing before continuing their descent, his arms outstretched, ready to catch her and pull her to the safety of a tree trunk while he carefully led them down the leaf and mud covered hillside.

It took nearly an hour for the duo to make it to the gentler slope, Sable always trusting Donnie's grip and surety as he helped her navigate the slippery terrain. When they reached the gentle slope, the ground rocky and still strewn with leaves but not nearly as steep, Donnie held out his hand.

She took it without hesitation, giving his hand a squeeze as they continued. She couldn't stop her blush as Donnie's thumb absently caressed the back of her hand, so soft, so tender, so…natural. When he realized what he was doing, his cheeks flamed pine and he hastily turned away.

How adorably dorky.

The terrain flattened as darkness began to fall, shadows growing long. Donnie didn't relinquish his hold. He held her hand as they crossed overgrown yards and broken fences, glad they had left the steep, dangerous cliffs that would have been even more treacherous in the dark.

"Nearly home," Sable said, smiling up at Donnie. "We'll have to be careful. Most homes around here are farms with all manner of animals."

Donnie hid his grin at the mention of farming. He loved to build and design things, but he also had a fondness for plants. He had always wanted a vegetable patch but living in a sewer, plots were scarce. Not to mention there wasn't a lot of sunlight plants needed in order to grow.

Keeping away from the main road, they skirted a couple of distant barns until Sable made a loud sigh, tears streaming down her face. She released Donnie's hand and made for the three story white farmhouse partially hidden by a large oak. Donnie hurried to catch up, marveling at the size of the house and the surrounding grounds in the growing shadows.

The house needed a good wash, if not a new paint job. A long porch wrapped around the corner, the banister supported by thin spirals. He didn't know where it ended, but it was large enough to hold some serious equipment for remodeling. The whole thing was coated in leaves and dingy paint.

Nothing an industrious turtle couldn't fix.

Sable went to the back door while Donnie gaped at the three car garage, barns, and assorted sheds. It was a figeting techno-turtle's heaven!

Sable got the spare key and opened the door.

Standing on the threshold of her home, the place she thought she'd never see again, she inhaled the familiar smell of her home. And she owed it all to the gangly tutle who was staring, mouth open, taking in the size of the house and its farming fixtures.

"Feels like I've been gone an age," she said, turning on lights and showing him the spacious kitchen, complete with a breakfast nook holding a long picnic style table. "Granddad left it to mom and she didn't have the time to clean it out. When I started college, and didn't want to live with my parents in the city, they let me stay here. It has natural gas and a well. A good five miles out of town, giving me space and privacy. I was going to clean the place up, granddad was a hoarder. Then again, so was grandma. Anyway, there's tons of junk crammed in everywhere, but I didn't have time to mess with it before, taking classes full time and working at my dad's firm."

Donnie was barely aware of her speaking, loving the big wooden countertops, almond colored fridge, white cook stove with iron burners and cabinets, all at least thirty years out of fashion. But they were beautiful to Donnie. They were… homey.

"Cheesy, I know, but then I got sick," Sable trailed off, going to one of the cupboards and removing several cans of food. "Sorry I don't have anything fresh. Cleaned out the perishables before I left. I'll have to call someone to bring some groceries. Let my family know I'm back and in remission."

Sable made air quotes. She smiled at Donnie, taking in his big green form. "They would never believe me if I told them the truth."

"Doubtful," Donnie admitted. "Also, the less people who know about us, the safer we are. Not to mention, they can't be used against us, in case of hostage situation or gathering information."

Sable's expression turned somber. Yeah, she hadn't thought of that. Anyone who knew Donnie and his family would be at risk. To distract herself from darkening thoughts, she motioned out the double wide archway.

"Bathroom's upstairs."

Donnie took the can opener from her lax hand and nodded toward the wide arch that was big enough to drive a truck through. "I'll work on dinner. You take a bath."

Sable sniffed under her shirt and curled her nose. Yeah, she was a bit rank.

"I'll be quick. Don't want to use up all the hot water. Oh, and the phone's there, if you want to call your family and let them know you're safe."

Donnie glanced over to the corner, his brow ridges rising noticably. The phone was pea green in color and mounted to the wall. And there was only three feet of curly cord attached to it!

Archane!

Dialing Leo's number, Donnie waited with bated breath. After the fifth ring, Leo's voice answered, gruff, as always anymore.

"Who is this?"

"Leo!" Donnie gasped, reduced to the point of tears upon hearing Leo's voice. He placed his forearm on the wall, leaning on it for support. He thought he'd never hear his brother's voice. Oh how he missed that cantankerous turtle.

"Oh my God! Donnie?" Leo barked incredulously. "Is that you? Where are you? Where have you _**been**_? Are you okay?"

Donnie laughed at Leo's blithering. Usually it was Mikey who ran off at the mouth with a million questions.

"I'm doing well, Leo," Donnie said loudly, as Leo was still blubbering questions, his voice was broken slightly, no doubt with emotion. "I'm okay, Leo. I promise."

"It's been over a month, Donnie! Why haven't you called sooner?" Leo snapped, once again assuming the role as leader and secondary parent.

Mikey, Raph, and Splinter converged on Leo, bustling to hear Donnie's voice. Leo put his phone on speaker as to not be smothered by his family.

"Donnie!" Raph called, joy brightening up his usually brusque voice. "How'd you escape, bro?"

"We've missed you," Mikey put in, bouncing on his heels with excitement. Tears were darkening his mask to pumpkin. Raph had to throw an arm on him to keep him from going nuclear with pent up happiness and relief.

"My son," Splinter said, tears in his rheumy eyes upon hearing Donnie's voice. "We had feared the worst."

"I know Master Splinter and I'm sorry," Donnie said. "I'm sorry I got caught. I'm sorry I made you all worry. I'll explain everything when I get home. Promise. I just wanted to let you know that I'm safe and on my way home. I'll be there tomorrow."

"My son," Splinter said, tiling his head slightly as Leo held his phone aloft so they all could hear their long lost brother. "Something has changed. You sound… different."

"Probably because I'm on an old rotary phone." Donnie frowned at the ancient device, cursing the tiny holes that were difficult for him to operate with his blunt fingers.

"What's that?" Mikey asked.

Raph shrugged. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Just, stay safe. You're not being followed, are you?"

"No, no, I took precations," Donnie said. "We're safe."

" _We_?" Leo asked before anyone else.

"A human woman was held captive at the same facility. I couldn't leave her," Donnie admitted. "I'm with her, in Jersey."

"Jersey?" Mikey quipped. "How far in Jersey? Do we need to send reinforcements?"

Donnie snorted at Mikey's antics. "We're about an hour from Manhattan. Her family owns a farm here. It's safe. _We_ 're safe. But we traveled all day." Donnie glanced at the clock above the sink. It read just after six. "We traveled about nine hours to get here. I'm too tired to go any further. I'm going to stay here and start for home tomorrow."

Though Donnie was eager to see his family, it was dark outside and he was notorious for having a bad sense of direction. Without his electronics or daylight, he'd be blundering in the dark. It was best to wait until daylight to find his way home.

Also, a part of him didn't want to leave Sable.

"Just... come home," Mikey whined.

"My sense of direction is a little askew," Donnie amitted with a grin his brother's could see. "I'll need visual landmarks to navigate."

"Be careful," Leo said. "Call us before you leave so we know when to look for you."

"If I remember."

"Do it," Leo commanded. His tone left no room for argument.

"I'll call before I leave. Promise."

"Dude, it's so good to hear your voice," Mikey sighed, smiling longingly at the phone. "We've missed you, man. It's been hell around here."

"Definitely not the same," Raph added.

"We have been in recovery ourselves," Leo put in.

"What happened?" Donnie asked.

"Leo got knocked on the head pretty good," Mikey took it upon himself to explain, much to Leo's displeasure. There was still some lingering friction between the two after Mikey had decked the blue turtle. A slight Leo took as both leader, and the self proclaimed 'best fighter' between them. "I broke my arm. Raph had to basically carry us out. We barely escaped with our shells. Then when we got in the tunnel, we realized you weren't following us. Raph tried to find you but the Foot had already run off with you."

Donnie twirled the phone cord around his fingers. It was a soothing gesture. He wondered why humans didn't keep such a thing.

Sable crept up the stairs, head full of the one sided conversation. She could make out bits and pieces from Donnie's brothers, but mostly, it was garbled. She stripped off the dead men's clothes, tossing them into a pile next to the bathroom door. She'd burn them later. She didn't want anything to remind her of that horrible lab and those monsterous doctors.

Not wanting to use all the hot water, she opted for a shower, scrubbing off the week's worth of filth and grime that had accumulated from her impromptu camping. Wanting to bask in the water, she reminded herself she had a house guest who would also be needing a shower, and turned off the taps, stepping out of the large cast iron tub and giving it a grateful pat. The water had eased a lot of her tension, washing her fears away down the drain.

She was finally safe.

Home.

And Donnie was going to be home tomorrow.

As she toweled dry and changed into pajamas, she replayed Donnie's words. The joy and relief he expressed upon speaking to his family was enough to make her cry.

She wanted him to stay there, with her, but he deserved to be in the loving embrace of his family. It wasn't right for her to expect him to stay with her any longer than he had to. He was not beholden to her.

Combing her short hair, she took a steadying breath and went downstairs, hearing Donnie's voice before seeing him. His voice was melodous. Relaxed. Carefree.

Sable paused in the doorway of the kitchen, staring at the adorable turtle as he talked on the phone, the cord stretched as far as it could go while he stirred pots on the stove. He turned, smiling broadly when he saw Sable, and put down his spoon.

"I have to go," Donnie said. "Dinner's ready. I'll call tomorrow before I leave."

There was a loop of love exchanged between Donnie and his famly, each having a hard time ending the call. Finally, Donnie clicked the receiver down and took a deep breath. The corners of his eyes were damp.

"They sound nice," Sable said, checking the stove. Her stomach growled upon finding the dinner Donnie had prepared.

Fried spam, chicken noodle soup, green beans, boxed instant mashed potatoes. He had made a feast fit for a king out of the nonperishable foods.

Sable turned and nearly cried upon seeing two placemats with silverware at the table in the breakfast nook. Donnie ladeled out equal portion of chicken noodle soup in bowls, then filled a plate, carrying it to the table and placing it on the right hand side of the table for Sable to sit. As a lady, dressed in her finest PJs, she delicatiely sat herself down. Donnie joined her a minute later, settling awkwardly on the chair opposite.

Donnie chatted easily about his family, regaling the tale of his brother's escape and their subsequent recovery. Also, their friend, April, was now engaged. Which made Donnie practically bubble with excitement.

He prattled on and on about the perfect match April and Casey were and how he wanted to see them happy. As he talked, Sable was lost in her own little world, her inner demons plagueing her thoughts.

Donnie finished eating and asked hesitantly, "Mind if I take a shower?"

"Sure," Sable said, nodding toward the stairs. She had only picked at her food, and she had a lot more thinking to do. She could think best if she were alone.

"Top of stairs, last door on the right. Through the bedroom."

Donnie placed his dishes in the sink and followed her directions, climbing the stairs two at a time and going to the end of the hall. The door she indicated was the master bedroom, large and spacious, with a queen sized bed decorated in pastel feminine colors, a couple of dressers, and a large walk in closet on the far end. Next to the closet door was another door that led into a bathroom.

The tub was the old fashioned claw foot style, cast iron, glistinging enamel with a large oval ring hovering above it, holding a shower cutain that ringed the broad headed shower. The plumbing was exposed, showing where someone (probably Sable's grandfather) had augmented the tub with a shower feature, as showers weren't common back in the days of the house's construction.

Donnie tugged the hastily tied shirts and linens off his shell and stripped off the pants he had taken from the dead guard, pausing for a moment to stare at the blak cargo.

Had the man had a family? Did they know the evil he was doing? Were they aware of the sick things he was privy to? Would he allowed such things on his own family?

Deciding not to worry about something he couldn't change, Donnie climbed into the shower, pulling the plastic curtain around the permeter of the tub. The shower was so low, he had to crouch down. But as soon as the water hit him, Donnie groaned, turning the tap even hotter.

He loved hot water. When he was younger, he was always first to take a bath, to have his water as hot as he could stand it.

One of the things that got Donnie into engineering was figuring out a way to use several hot water tanks simulatiously. He'd have to rig up something simlar here as well. Donnie didn't do well with cold water.

Donnie scrubbed his shell with the brush by the tub, sniffing the soap and reapplying it. Generous suds filled the bottom, covering his green feet. He spent several minutes scrubbing off the filth of the lab and the things he'd done while under its roof.

Downstairs, Sable was putting the dishes in the the dishwasher, her mind warring with her heart. She wanted Donnie to stay but also knew he had to go. His family were waiting for him.

She knew he was attracted to her, as she could see it in his eyes when he held her in his arms. He tried to hide it, but his heart was worn on his sleeve, in plain sight.

Mindlessly, she finished the kitchen and headed up the stairs, thoughts racing a million miles a minute. So distracted, she hadn't noticed when the water stopped running, signaling an end to Donnie's shower until she collided with a solid mass that nearly knocked her down.

Arms darted out, catching her before she fell, drawing her to a hard chest and concerned eyes.

Then it hit her.

A scent.

A familiar one. One that immediately brought back the memories of their encounter. Her memories may be hazy on the exact details, but nothing could erase that smell. It was forever etched into her brain and soul. It called to her. It would always appeal to her senses, regardless of the ghosts that haunted her.

"Do you have… any… pants.. ?" Donnie asked slowly, noticing a change in Sable's demeanor.

Her shock morphed into something else. Eyes fluttering, she inhaled deeply, leaning toward him, hands immediately pressed into his chest, palm finding his increasing heartbeat.

Sable didn't hear Donnie. Instead, her senses were being heightened, hairs standing up on end as she inhaled the barely detectable burst of fresh Earth.

And something else. Something, indiscernible but oh, so fantastically erotic!

Her hands caressed the hardened ridges of his plastron that made up his chest, the scent becoming stronger with her touch. She pressed into him, brushing her nose along the plates, exhilarating in the rich, earty scent that made her thighs dampen as memory flooded her senses. Following her nose, she rose on tiptoes, offering a kiss to the edge of his plastron and earning herself another heady burst.

Oh, there it was!

Along his neck, just under his jaw.

A lingering scent of warm cedar and freshly turned Earth.

Oh, God, she had never been so turned on, let alone by a simple smell!

Given Donnie's deep inhales, he sensed her building arousal, an answer to the male pheromone he was exuding. Sable looked up into his eyes, half lidded and shining with need.

Donnie's nostrils flared, bombarded with the scent that was making his tail harden. The look in Sable's eyes told him all he needed to know. Unsure of his actions, yet totally in mindless control, Donnie caught his fingers through her hair, bringing their lips together.

It was chaste, exporatory, and a little awkward, but as their mouths danced, their tongues joining the tango, the kiss deepened into something primal. Her hands tugged on his towel, dropping it in the hall.

"I need you," she said huskily, devouring his mouth hungrily.

Donnie wans't one to be told twice. He picked her up and carried her into her room, where he deposited her next to the bed.

Sable was wild with desire. Heart pounding in her ears, she pawed at Donnie, breaking the kiss when she discovered his tail. He tensed, expecting her to be sickened or angered or disgusted. But to his surprise, and utter delight, she tested his girth and weight, stroking down the green appendange, her thumb brushing the slit at the end. Before she could ask any questions his cock exploded, thick and rigid, searching for her touch.

It was as gloroious as she imagined. Memories resurfaced, drowning out rational thought. She yanked her shirt over her head, and shimmied out of her pants, standing naked before her mutant lover.

Donnie stared at her nakedness, his brain stuck in neutral. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. His instinct had fled him as quickly as the blood in his brain!

He'd seen movies, but for the life of him, his mind was a total blank.

Sable took his hand, leading him to her bed, where she looped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. He answered in kind, growling when she rubbed her belly against his swollen tail.

He lowered her to the bed, breaking their kiss to take in her beauty, so trusting and loving as she lay beneath him. Her brown eyes were black with lust, pale skin flushed in pleasure, breasts heaving with each breath.

Speaking of breasts, he had never been so close to real ones. He noted the paler skin capped by a dark tips pointed so beautifully in his direction. Carefully he reached up, clasping the soft flesh in his hand, testing its softness.

Sable moaned, pressing into his palm in encouragement.

Which he loved, giving the soft mound a test squeeze. The more he massaged, the more Sable moaned and writhed. Wanting to further his experimentation, he lowered his mouth, licking the hard nub and earning a shuddering whimper from Sable.

He liked that response!

It took a moment to get his rhythm, but once Donnie realized he could lick and suck the tender flesh while kneading the other, and Sable bucking and crying in pleasure, he learned how to play her as effectively as an instrument, strumming her to the point of no return. Sable gasped, arching, trembling, hands bracing Donnie's face as he mouthed her hungrily.

Then he realized she was trying to get him to move.

Down.

Obediently he lowered his mouth, then becoming rigid as she opened her legs and the full scent of her arousal hit him straight on. Suddenly, memories flooded back.

Tangy sweetness.

Hot, tart honey.

The memory of the taste ghosted his tongue, providing the last link to sensory input. Though his memories were vague at best, one thing permeated his foggy mind to entrench itself, firm and unyielding… the heat and pleasure.

He drew back, gazing at the strange, soft brown curls at the apex of her thighs. Dark pink lips glistened with need.

How very strange. And erotic. And oh, such a wonderful perfume of her feminine flower.

Reverently he swiped his tongue along her crease, moaning at her welcoming flavor. It tasted better than he thought. Sensation trickled along his consciousness, flooding his shell with heat and making it feel too tight on his back.

Sussing out the source of her pleasure, his tongue laved the hardening pea, earning him a bucking cry. Sable's nails raked his head as she shuddered, whimpering.

"Right there! Oh, God, right there!"

Needing to hear her passion, he languished his broad tongue between her swollen lips, dipping to find her entrance. She rewarded his tongue with honey, but hissed and snarled from above, grinding into his snout.

"I'm so close!" she panted, cradling his face as his tongue paused, filling her entrance. "I need you inside me. Now!"

Donnie pulled out his tongue, smacking his lips together, eyes glittering obsidian. He braced himself over Sable, arms shaking with pent up passion.

Staring into Sable's heavily lidded eyes, he asked in a breathless growl, unsure if he could pull himself away from the brink.

"You are sure?"

"Oh, God yes!" Sable gasped, grabbing his sides and yanking him to her to seal their mouths together. She licked her taste from his tongue, delighting at the flavor.

Donnie groaned, his cock leaking heavily, nudging her center, seeking her heat. So caught in the taste being shared between them, her nails raking his scales, her growls and moans, it didn't register to Donnie's addled mind to savor the moment he (consciously) lost his virginity.

With a flex of his hips, he seated himself to the hilt, stealing Sable's breath and her wits.

Sable cried out, eyes fluttering closed, filled with him as he bumped into the entrance of her womb with thick detmination. She mouthed wordlessly, finding her voice to whimper at the sheer size now stretching her to her limits. Squeezing her eyes shut, she took several deep breaths, hoping Donnie didn't move to give her a moment to adjust.

Slowly the pain receded to be replaced with a wholly wonderful sensation of being full. She could feel his pulse deep inside, throbbing as madly as her own desire.

But…Donnie wasn't moving.

She opened her eyes to find Donnie statuesque above, eyes wide as a barn owl, mouth frozen in a surprised 'o.'

Sable grinned, squeezing her inner walls and grinding her hips upward.

"It feels even better when you move."

Donnie paused, staring into Sable's flushed face, her eyes, so full of acceptance and darkened with lust. Her fingers dug into the seam around his shell as she slowly acclimated to his size, squeezing him in welcoming surrender. He gazed upon her perfection. So beautiful. So patient. So tight.

In that instant, he never felt so accepted, so loved, in all his life.

He dipped his head, coaxing her into a passionate kiss, withdrawing slightly and pushing back in, earning a hearty gasp he tasted from her parted lips.

Sable expected him to fuck her hard and fast like he did the first time. But to her amazement, and every reaching pleasure, he went slowly. He bathed her in kisses, licking her neck, massaging her breasts and so slowly, so tenderly, moved inside her.

Sable had lovers before, but nothing compared to the slow, passionate love making she shared with Donnie. Higher and higher they climbed together, Donnie finding a place deep within her that made stars erupt before her eyes and her breath escape in a rush.

She could only clutch at him, shaking around him as she came undone, Donnie pausing in his sensual tempo to gaze into her face as she shuddered. Panting, she remained aloft, soaring and gliding above the Earth.

Donnie smiled, sampling her lips and teasing her tongue into a sensual play as he shallowed pumped his hips, grinding into her to enjoy her intimate massage before withdrawing thickly. He glided smooth, long and hard, groaning each time he pushed back in, savoring the heat swallowing his generous inches.

Sable came three times before Donnie's action sped up, hips twitching, become franitic, less corrdinated. A little faster, a little deeper, a little harder, he thrust wildly, lifting Sable's hips off the bed. She clawed at him, a pleasurable sobbing scream growing in her throat.

As Donnie neared his end, his expression became comical.

Sable would have laughed had she not been in a perpentual state of orgasm.

Mouth open, eyes wide, Donnie hooted as an owl as his shell became heavy and hot, tingles raced down his spine, the base of his tail, and erupting with the force of a super volcano. On and on he pumped, empting himself into pleasant exhaustion before collapsing on top of her, arms shaking, unable to hold his weight.

Several minutes passed before Donnie pulled out. He held Sable close, worshipping her with kisses and light licks to the cheek and ears, which made her giggle. As she lay in his arms, her hands cupping his face tenderly, kissing along his jaw, she felt contentment.

She half expected something dramatic -like lightning bolts to strike her dead for making love to a mutant, but there, in that moment, Donnie's thumb grazing her cheek before delicately kissing her eyes, she didn't care what anyone thought.

Donnie was a peson as any other. He had a mind, feelings. Honor. Ingretity. Gentleness. Sable knew a lot of humans couldn't claim such a thing. And as she returned a kiss that made her toes curl, she knew in that moment she was head over heels in love with him.

Love had stuck her when she least expeted it. Out of no where. Here she thought she was marching to an honorable doom, ready to sacrifice all, and found someone so perfect to love, she couldn't imagine life without him.

His tail twitched along her belly, extending his full rigidity.

"Whoops, sorry," Donnie said, embarrassed for his lack of control.

"Don't be," Sable breathed, rolling him onto his shell and straddling him.

Teetering atop him, she gasped his tail, giving him a couple hard pumps. Thick white cream crowned the head. Already aching with desire, she directed him to her center and lowered herself, stretching fit to burst. She smiled at Donnie, who hooted one long owl call.

"Hooooooooooooo…" Donnie half groan, half cried, transfixed by the woman poised on top of him.

Sable laughed at his expression. Hands braced on his chest, she moved with purpose, wanting to show him how much she cared, how she accepted their differences, and how deeply she had fallen for him as she rode him through the night.

-o-

-o-

o-o

o-o

Be sure to hit that little button right there and let me know what you think!

Reviews are LOVED and signed ones are always answered.


	18. Chapter 18: Reunion

Chapter Eighteen: Reunion

AN: THANK YOU ALEXLUKE FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT AND FEEDBACK! I'm about 1/3 way done with your story! Will send it later for your approval before I begin uploading! :D

AN2: WOW… THANK YOU to all those who send messages and post feedback! I hope I've answered everyone's questions and didn't forget anyone. "guest" reviews can't be answered, so please, sign in to get a response.

-o-

o-o

-o-

Sable woke late in the morning. Eyes fluttering open, she found Donnie cradling her tenderly in his arms, his boyish face brightening in a smile when he noticed her waking. Before she could contemplate what had happened between them last night, the passion and beauty of true love making, and the thought she had shared such a thing with a mutated turtle and feel guilty or even ashamed of the numerous orgasms she had with him, Donnie's finger delicately traced her cheek.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed, feathering touches along her temple and pale hair.

Now most males when they say such things are trying to get sex and using bold faced flattery to prop a woman's ego and gain trust for another round of sexual Twister. But not Donnie. Sable could tell.

He wasn't merely speaking sentiments she wanted to hear. He wasn't spewing empty expressions of love for exchange in sexual favors.

He was honest, speaking directly from his naive, timid, little heart that was so open and accepting, despite the cruelty he had endured. Even when they made love last night, he voiced his passion in shouts and muttered endearments in her ear as both reached for the heavens.

She loved him for that. Of all the crazy, outlandish things in the world, she had somehow managed to lose her heart to this gangly, bespeckled mutant turtle. She knew he loved her too, as he gasped while coming the night before.

But he wasn't embarrassed such a thing had slipped out in the heat of the moment.

The declaration had shocked and thrilled her. It was early in their relationship, but it somehow seemed perfect. And she had no trouble returning his sentiments, sealing their lips in a vow as he filled her with love.

Playfully, Sable wiggled forward, pressing a kiss to his lips, her hands grasping his shoulders. It took little effort but she succeeded in pulling Donnie on top. Her legs opened automatically, accepting him as her lips coaxed his into sensual play.

Donnie made a soft hoot as he was drawn into her embrace. Eagerly he returned her affection.

As Sable had hoped, his tail stiffened and his cock protruded, seeking entry. He made no hurried movement to unite them, simply enjoying the teasing, pleasurable kisses that had Sable flushing, mewling helplessly, her feet rubbing his calves expectantly.

He loved it when she was needy.

Taking pity he penetrated her slowly, swallowing her moan as easily as she took his full length.

She nearly came right then and there.

But like previously, he remained still, drowning her with kisses and touches, savoring everything he could, from the taste of her lips, the softness of her skin, the plumpness of her breasts, the plane of her stomach and ribs. He was driving her crazy, and he had yet to start moving!

With agonizing slowness, he began to move, lips and hands never stopping in their exploration and worship. Still wound up from the several romps in the night, (her naïve turtle was randy as hell and an eager learner,) or simply turned on by the passion and fire Donnie exuded, Sable came undone, fisting him tightly and earning his growl in her ear.

The sound went straight into the most primal, instinctual level of her womanhood. She came harder, rising and falling in rapid crescendo.

Donnie drew up, staring into her eyes, their hips meeting in wet, frantic motions, and with a barn owl hoot, he stiffened, coming violently, coating her inner walls with his thick cream.

It tickled her he was so emotive, especially his adorable expressions when he finally succumbed to pleasure and soared with her. She kissed him soundly as he drifted back to Earth.

Donnie gradually regained his senses. Sable smiled up at him, face flushed in pleasure, her inner walls slow to release him from their intimate grip. Humming, he nuzzled her affectionately, reveling in the shared intimacy for a few moments before pulling out.

Sable sighed, caressing his cheek. "That was… amazing."

"You're amazing," Donnie corrected, dropping a kiss to her swollen lips. "Are you hungry?"

"Seconds?" Sable asked, half serious. She didn't think he'd be up to another round, given the thorough orgasm they both shared.

Donnie laughed. "I meant for food. I can cook something if you want to take a bath."

"You cook?" Sable asked, tracing the lines of his plastron.

"Functionally adept in a kitchen," Donnie said with a shrug. "Mikey's the true gourmet."

Sable grinned mischievously, her hand sliding down to grip his thick tail that was still wet from their union. He gasped at the unexpected touch.

"I'll be the judge on how adept you are in a kitchen."

Donnie snickered, reaching out to cup her breast and give her nipple a hard tweak that made her twitch. If she was going to play dirty, he could reciprocate.

"After breakfast. Hopefully your table is sturdy."

Sable wanted to faint, but bit her lip, releasing Donnie's tail and drawing up to place a delicate kiss on his jaw. She breathed heavily, "You're on. And if you break the table, we'll move to the counters."

"I better get cooking then," Donnie muttered, scurrying from the bedroom, his shell disappearing around the corner in the blink of an eye.

Sable lay in bed a moment, staring up at the dark, stained ceiling. The past week had been something out of a fairytale. She felt as if she was a princess, saved from an evil knight by a kindhearted dragon.

Rolling out of bed, and cringing at the sticky mess, she padded into the bathroom, turning the tap as hot as it would go to fill the claw foot cast iron tub. She loved the antique tub, as it was deep enough to cover her breasts when she reclined. Using toilet paper, she wiped down her thighs while the tub filled.

She heard Donnie banging around in the kitchen and crossed her legs as a dull throb surfaced, anticipating a glorious romp in the kitchen. Once the tub was full she slid into the water and groaned, relaxing into its heated embrace. Her hands drifted over her breasts, so full and heavy, aching for a three fingered touch. Lower, over her flat stomach and down between her legs, where she could still sense the ghost of him moving within her.

Sable gave a sigh of contentment. No other man had made her feel so fulfilled, desired, truly appreciated and even possibly, loved. Course, she had only ever slept with two other men, so it wasn't like she had a lot of experience.

But with Donnie, things were different. Dramatically so. It was hard to say, exactly, the right words elusive, but Sable just knew she could never be with another man after Donnie. He was everything she ever hoped and dreamed for in a partner. Even if he did bear green skin and a shell.

She hurried and bathed, eager to see what Donnie had cooked up. She was starving. And not only for the food. She wanted dessert…. slow and filling, bent over the table and weeping Donnie's name.

o-o

-o-o

o-o

Donnie panted in relief when the main drain came into the view. He had taken the route only twice before on various excursions with his brothers. They had traversed the sewers and drains all their lives, learning the _**extensive**_ routes between destinations. But this far out, approximately one mile out of the city, Donnie was tired. He had been traveling for several hours, stealthily keeping near the road, taking tunnels and drains and ditches. He cursed his lack of electronics.

After being tortured for a month (had it really been so long?) then barely escaping with his life, only to tumble into bed with Sable, to which he would never complain, and now he was taking the long journey home, where he hoped to be able to finally rest in the loving embrace of his family.

He longed for the familiar tunnels and sounds of his siblings in their daily banter. No doubt they would bombard him with questions when he returned. Though tired, Donnie was prepared to recount his ordeal.

Minus his bedroom exploits.

His brothers or father didn't need to know about that.

Night was starting to set low on the city when Donnie gained the final tunnel that led home. He was barely over the threshold when there was a large shelled wall before him, pulling him into a hug and chattering incessantly in his ear.

"Donnie! Bro, have we missed you!" Mikey yelled in Donnie's ear. "Dude, it's so good to see you! You're a sight for sore eyes! It's about time you came home! We've missed you so much!"

As soon as he noticed the lanky turtle at the door, Mikey had honed in on him and landed with the subtly of a missile.

Donnie teetered for a moment, trying to compensate for Mikey's added weight while he practically pawed and shook the resident genius nearly out of his shell.

Soon other voices joined in the welcoming of their brother, Leo and Raph wrapping their arms around Donnie (and Mikey, who refused to relinquish his hold) and cried with joy. Splinter hobbled in a moment later, wiggling his way toward his lost son to embrace him.

Sobbing with relief, Donnie sank down on the ground, taking his family with him. For a long time they simply held on tight, glad to be back together, safe and sound.

Life had not been the same with Donnie gone.

After a lot of crying, bumping and rubbing of shells (their way of showing affection since they were hatchlings,) hugs, words of endearment, and random emotional tears, the family broke apart, Mikey rushing off to make a celebratory pizza. Donnie followed their youngest into the kitchen, his brothers and father following and seating themselves around the table while Mikey worked.

Donnie didn't mention the numerous bruises and cuts on Leo and Raph, already knowing the cause of their dissention. They sat opposite at the table and though they weren't downright glaring, there was an underlying friction.

Splinter narrowed his eyes, observing Donnie in the brighter light.

"You are changed, my son. There is something different about you."

"Yeah, he smells funny," Mikey quipped as he worked.

Since they were young, the turtles had their own unique scent, distinguishing them one from another. Most of the time their scents mingled, as they were always engaging in battle, and Mikey was notorious for wanting hugs (Raph as well, though he tormented his siblings with bear hugs he dubbed 'shellcrackers,' their version of a wedgie or noogie,) thus all four brothers carried the scent of the others.

Donnie ignored Mikey's observation, preparing himself to give a more detailed account of his ordeal. He had only glanced over the details when he called the night before. Hopefully he'd only have to do this once. He wasn't fond of recalling his torture.

"After the fight, I woke up in an isolation room," Donnie began, hoping Mikey could hold his tongue and not interrupt with a million questions. "I didn't know where I was, or if you guys had been captured as well. I gave a bogus story so my captors would see me as a dumb animal and drop their guard."

Leo and Raph exchanged dark looks, Raph shifting in his seat and curling his lip.

"But the man in charge, Mr. Point, was one of the scientists that worked for Sacks during our initial capture. He helped create the glass cages we were kept in," Donnie explained, noticing Mikey pause in his preparation and give an involuntary shudder. "So he knew I was lying about my origin. He fitted me with a shock collar to keep me under control and performed experiments, testing my intelligence, strengths, weaknesses."

Raph growled lowly. Leo put a hand on his arm to calm him and allow Donnie to continue without interruption.

"They took blood and tissue samples, scanning me with every medical device available," Donnie said, glossing over the part where his bodily fluids were taken. "They were learning everything they could about my physiology. But as I played the submissive lab experiment, I gathered intel in order to escape."

"You didn't beat someone up and karate chop them into next week?" Mikey asked, joining the group while the pizza baked. He hovered next to Donnie, his attention rapt on the genius' tale.

"No." Donnie gave a shake of his head. "I didn't want them to realize my ninja training. When it came to the strength and endurance tests, I showed a fraction of my true abilities, pretending to be taxed to my limits. I didn't want them to know what I was capable of."

"To ensure bigger surprise when you made your escape," Leo said with a nod of understanding. "Brilliant."

Donnie gave a lopsided shrug.

"They had removed my tracker so I knew it was near impossible for you guys to find me," Donnie explained.

"I wondered about that," Mikey put in. He leaned on Donnie's shell, seeking comfort and confirmation his brother was really home. Wrapping his arms around Donnie, he hugged his brother tight, making sure he was really there and not a dream. "We tried to find you, bro, but nothing was coming up on the scanners."

"I hope you didn't mess up my system," Donnie quipped, extracting himself from Mikey and eyeing the youngest suspiciously.

"Nope. Honest." Mikey help up his hand in a solemn oath. The very picture of innocence.

"Continue," Splinter urged, getting back to the story so Mikey wouldn't deviate. Again.

"There was another man who came during some of the tests," Donnie confided, feeling that cold slither its way into his bones when thinking about the elusive man. Mikey hid in his shadow, reluctant to put distance between them. Donnie didn't mind. He knew Mikey needed to be close to his siblings. "He seemed to think I held the key to global domination or alien intervention. Called himself Bishop. He gave me the chills."

"Big scary dude? Dead eyes? Severe haircut? No sign of emotions or personality?" Mikey hazarded a guess. When Donnie's shocked face confirmed the description, Mikey snorted, waving his hand airily. "Typical bad guy. I swear, the bad guys don't have anything original anymore."

"Hope you wiped him off the planet," Raph growled.

"I didn't see him when we escaped."

"Speaking of…" Splinter prompted, one ratty brow raised questioningly.

"Yeah, about that," Donnie said, rubbing the back of his neck, darkness coloring his cheeks. He had spoken of Sable to his family during the phone call the previous evening, but he refreshed everyone's memory in the hopes of easing them into the idea of Donnie in a relationship with the beautiful human. "A woman was part of their experiment. We escaped together. Took us a week, but we made it to her family farm in Jersey, where I called from yesterday." Donnie glanced to his father. "Her name is Sable and… I… I've…. fallen in love with her."

Splinter drew up. "Love? After such a short time?"

Leo was scowling, jaw twitching. He wasn't happy with the news.

Raph was staring open mouthed, shocked his nerdy brother had developed such feelings in such a short span of time.

Donnie observed the world with a skeptical, scientific eye. It was strange he would allow his heart to lead him, especially only after knowing this strange woman for barely a week.

Mikey leaned further onto Donnie, shells rubbing, waggling his brow and grinning. "Have you kissed her?"

"Mikey," Donnie sighed in exasperation. "Don't start that crap. I'm being serious."

Splinter appeared unconvinced. "What makes you so sure you are in love with this young lady?"

Donnie didn't want to explain the circumstances of how he met Sable, so he concentrated on her attributes.

"She's beautiful and smart and funny and…" Donnie broke off when Leo got up and left the table.

Splinter looked sadly after his eldest, knowing what was troubling Leo, but unable to help. This situation could prove more disastrous than anticipated.

Mikey settled onto Leo's vacated seat and waved a hand. "Dude, we already know the spiel. What we want to know is, what made you fall for her in the first place? And, does she feel the same way?"

Donnie bit back a retort about the amazing sex they shared, and focused on other things less intrusive. Things he wasn't embarrassed to directly tell his father.

"She volunteered for a clinical trial on medication," Donnie started slowly, staring off into the distance in memory of Sable explaining her dire diagnosis and circumstances that brought them together. "She was willing to allow doctors to try treatments on her in the hopes it could lead to a cure and help others."

"Unselfish," Raph grunted, then grinned at Donnie. "Sounds like someone you'd fall for."

Donnie ducked his head, hiding his blush. "She was… accepting. Helped me escape that place."

"What? Were they holding her hostage or something?" Raph asked, half joking. His expression fell upon seeing Donnie's face. Anger darkened his green eyes as he growled, lowly. "She was a prisoner?"

Donnie gave a slow nod. "I didn't know it at the time, but the samples they were taking from me, they were extracting the mutagen and experimenting on humans. The others who were part of the experiment died, but Sable had shown positive results. They gave her an injection of unadulterated mutagen and she was cured."

"That stuff actually works?" Mikey gaped.

"I feared what would become of her if I left her behind, so I took her with me," Donnie explained. "We escaped and she offered haven at her grandparents farm in Jersey. In fact, she's offered it as a secondary base in case our lair is ever discovered or we're separated."

"A safe haven outside the city?" Splinter asked skeptically. "And you believe this woman, Sable, is trustworthy? That she can keep our secret?"

"We spent several nights on the run," Donnie said, picking his words carefully. "During that time, we got to know each other very well. I believe she is honorable. Able to keep our secret and not betray us. She feels indebted to me for saving her life. For taking her away from the monsters experimenting on her."

"And she has feelings for you as well?" Splinter asked, finding it hard to believe Donnie could fall in love so easily. He hoped it wasn't a kind of fallout over the recent loss of someone they all cared about.

Transference, the medical field called it.

Donnie offered a wistful smile. "Yes. She does."

He couldn't tell his father she had declared such feelings in the throes of passion, lying on a table, legs wrapped around Donnie's waist as he filled her until dripping.

"That's awesome!" Mikey whooped, tugging on Raph's huge arm to get his brother to high five him. Raph swatted Mikey upside the head in annoyance. Mikey wasn't to be deterred though. "She going to come visit? Oh, is she going to stay with us? Are you going to introduce her or do we have to go find her?"

Donnie sighed in exasperation. "She lives in New Jersey. Takes a couple of hours to travel on foot. She will visit and stay when she feels comfortable. I'll introduce you when the time is right," Donnie glanced in the direction Leo disappeared. "Until then, I'll be visiting her and spending weekends at the farm, installing security system and doing some repairs. The place needs some work."

"Need help?" Mikey perked up, wanting desperately to meet the girl who had caught Donnie's interest. "Raph and I can help. We're strong. We're good workers."

Donnie smirked at Raph's eye roll.

"Later, Mikey."

"Right," Mikey said, drawing out the word. He winked. "Need some alone time."

That was the truth but Donnie wasn't going to admit that. Not with his father sitting opposite.

"Need time to get to know each other and grow as a couple. See if our relationship is going anywhere, or if it's merely a passing attraction."

"Sounds too science-y for me," Mikey quipped. "Either you like and trust each other or you don't. Not that complicated, bro."

"Actually, it's far more complicated than that," Donnie tried to explain, but Mikey already had that distant, far off look that meant he was mentally traveling down a fantasy road and words eluded his consciousness.

Raph noted Mikey's expression, too. He sighed, rolling his eyes. He turned to Donnie and spoke.

"If you really love this chick, we'll give her the benefit of the doubt." He cast a look where Leo disappeared. "All of us, whether we agree or not."

"Thanks, guys," Donnie said sincerely. It meant a lot to him that his family would be supportive of his relationship with Sable.

Raph flexed, smirking at the idea of confronting Leo on the behalf of Donnie's lady-friend. Raph was eager to meet the human who stole Donnie's heart. He was betting she was a mirror image of his brother, lanky limbed, bespeckled, and a total tech nerd. He foresaw a lot of late nights with the two geniuses engrossed in computers or science stuff.

"Let us know when you need us at the farm," Raph said, drawing Mikey out of his thoughts to nod emphatically. "We'll pack up the truck and spend a weekend working on the place."

Mikey nearly launched himself from his seat with excitement.

"Hey, can we have a bonfire? With smores and stuff?"

"Sleeping under the stars?" Raph asked, perking up a little. The idea of enjoying a night out in the open, without need to hide or fear of being seen by humans was very appealing.

"That would be fun," Mikey chimed in. "We could tell ghost stories and pee in the woods!"

Donnie fought hard not to face palm.

Leave it to Mikey to find the simplest of pleasures.

o-o

-o-

o-o

Okay, who adores Mikey? Turtle is beyond cute and sweet!

Forewarned: there will be a LOT of loving and building of relationships before we get to majorly heavy, dark, scary, and dangerous situations with the boys. The threats will come, from within and from without. Gonna take some time to slow it down and deal with the interactions between Sable and Donnie, and the family as a whole.

Nuther warning; Leo's gonna be an asshole


	19. Chapter 19: Cold Shell

Chapter Nineteen: Cold Shell

AN: THANK YOU ALEXLUKE FOR ALL YOU DO! #1 PATRON! Your two stories are approximately 70% done! Awaiting feedback/approval, and then I can begin uploading. :D

AN2: SOOOOO sorry for the delay my wonderful readers! I apologize profusely! Been trying to do some spring cleaning and my back hasn't been cooperating so I've been laid up on heating pad, taking muscle relaxers and enough Tylenol to put down a cart horse, and seeing the chiropractor every couple of days. I wanted to get SOMETHING out here for all you loyal readers, so I hope this chapter satisfies. Please excuse any mistakes.

~your humble author

o-o-o-

o-o-

-o-

"Leonardo…"

"No," Leo said adamantly. He stared at his father in rock solid resolution.

Splinter wilted upon seeing the ice in Leo's eyes. He was so cold. Distant. Closed off. Splinter understood the cause but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help his son melt the coldness of his spirit. Nothing was chipping away his resolve and nothing would dissuade him from his lonely path.

The father in Splinter wanted to cry at the thought of Leo's cool despondence.

Leo was always a hard worker and focused in his training.

But now?

Now, his sole purpose was the honing of his body and skills, at the expense of his heart.

Splinter tried to broach the subject of Donatello and his relationship, but Leo was resolute. He did not approve of Donnie's choice. No amount of argument Splinter provided would change Leo's mind. He was dead set on keeping the geek from making what Leo perceived as a colossal mistake.

"I have training," Leo said curtly, ending the conversation he had been having with his father. Whirling, he marched toward the dojo, calling to his brothers, "Training. Now!"

"Man!" Mikey whined, reluctantly turning off his video game. He knew better than to argue with Leo when he used that tone.

Splinter became aware of a presence beside him. Ears twitched, sensing the massive form looming in his shadow.

"Want me to hit him, Master?" Raph asked.

Splinter gave a soft sigh, shaking his head.

"No, my son. This is something Leonardo is going to have to deal with. In his own time and in his own way."

"Maybe a knock to the head is what he needs to fix him?" Raph suggested, half joking, half serious.

"It matters of the heart, one must allow time to take its course," Splinter said, giving Raph a noise of exasperation.

Raph's solution to every problem involved violence.

"Raph! Dojo! Now!" Leo yelled from across the room, pointing to the indicated doorway.

"Yeah, yeah yeah, keep your shell on," Raph answered gruffly. He gave Splinter an affectionate pat on the shoulder and headed toward the dojo, glaring at Leo and snapping, "I'm coming you obnoxious asshole! What crawled up your shell and twisted your tail today?"

Leo snarled as Raph approached, fists clenching at his sides.

Raph responded in kind, adding a sneer as he passed, daring Leo to lash out. But like always, Leo maintained his cool. He followed Raph into the dojo and barked out orders to pair off for weapons practice

Leo entered the kitchen, stretching his muscles after a long strenuous workout. He found Donnie with his head in the fridge, searching for an ingredient.

"What's cooking?" Leo asked.

Donnie squawked, banging his head on the fridge. Rubbing his head, he rose up, glaring at his sneaky older brother.

"Making lasagna but I think Mikey ate all the cheese," Donnie said, returning to his hunt for the final ingredient.

"Check the crisper," Leo suggested, going to the cabinet and withdrawing a glass. "Raph hides cheese in there because Mikey thinks it's only for vegetables."

Donnie opened one of the drawers and rummaged around a few seconds. Triumphantly he found the last bag of grated cheese and returned to his cooking. While he was covering the top of the sauce and noodles, Donnie took a chance to broach the touchy subject with Leo.

"So, I was thinking of going to Sable's day after tomorrow to work on the farmhouse and get it up to code to be a secondary base," Donnie said, using the entire bag and pulling out foil to cover the dish.

Leo paused mid drink. He swallowed audibly, a frown forming. He watched Donnie place the lasagna in the oven and set the timer before he spoke.

"No."

Donnie wiped his hands on a towel, scowling at Leo.

"What do you mean, no?"

"No, you aren't spending the weekend with this strange woman," Leo reiterated, downing the last of his water and placing the glass in the sink.

Donnie's brow line moved upward in surprise.

"If you're worried I'll let things slide around here, you have nothing to worry about. I've already gotten caught up on repairs. Still need to back check sensors and diagnostics, but I should be done by Friday. It won't be a problem."

"You're not going," Leo said sternly. "You will remain home. You have duties to attend and you allowed yourself to slack on your training during your captivity. You have a lot to catch up on."

Donnie scoffed.

"I don't know if you realized this or not, Leo, but you have no authority to tell me what I can and can not do. We're both adults. We only answer to Master Splinter in regards to responsibilities and training. And you may not approve of my choices, but they are mine, and mine alone. I don't need your permission."

Leo drew up, boldly stepping in front of Donnie to block his path.

"I am the oldest and in charge of this team. You will follow my orders or find yourself being left behind on missions. I will not tolerate insubordination."

Donnie wasn't going to back down. He squared off with Leo, though Leo had a couple inches in height and several pounds on him.

"When we are in the field, yes, you're the leader," Donnie said, staring Leo down to let him know Donnie wasn't going to be a pushover. "But when we are at home, we are brothers. Equals. If you think you can throw your weight and order me around, then you have another thing coming."

Leo bared his teeth in a snarl, but Donnie didn't even flinch.

"You're my brother, Leo, and I love you," Donnie said, hoping to prevent further friction. "But I'm an adult now. I can make my own choices and my choice is to spend the weekend with Sable."

"I do not approve," Leo growled threateningly.

Donnie's expression turned tragic.

"I know. And I know why you feel that way. I'm sorry, Leo, but I'm in love with Sable. Nothing you can say or do will change how I feel about her."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Leo spat. When Donnie made to leave, Leo reached out, grasping his brother's arm to prevent him from walking away. "You have a responsibly to this team and this family. If you can't honor either, then you aren't welcome here."

Donnie opened his mouth to speak but a much stronger voice than his own cracked through the tension.

"Leonardo!" Master Splinter snapped, glaring at the eldest of his clan. "Release your brother at once!"

Leo reluctantly let go, adding a little shove to reiterate his stance on the subject. His icy blue eyes were mere slivers of contention.

"Donatello, I believe you have diagnostics to run," Splinter said, though he stared at Leo.

"Yeah," Donnie muttered, taking a hasty exit.

Leo watched him go before slowly turning to regard his father. "Sensei?"

Splinter stroked his whiskers while he tried to find the best words to address Leo's behavior.

"You are being an ass."

Splinter was never one for subtly.

Leo drew up at the admonishment.

"Master?"

Splinter sighed, his aged body deceptively strong for one so frail looking.

"My son, I know you are in pain." Leo scoffed and made to leave, but Splinter's tail shot out, catching the belligerent turtle by the back of his leg and dropping him flat on his shell. As Leo sat, stunned, Splinter continued as if never interrupted. "But you must learn to channel your anger and release the negative emotion that threatens to drown you."

Leo huffed, adverting his gaze away from his father and mentor. Splinter's gnarled fingers curled under his chin, directing his gaze to the pale beady eyes of the rat who raised him.

"Do not take your rage and pain out on your brothers," Splinter said, thumb stroking Leo's cheek reminiscent of when the turtle was young and naive. Leo carried such heavy burdens now. His heart weighing heaviest of all. "Know that we are here for you and love you. Please, Leonardo, put your trust in your family."

Leo faltered, warring within himself. After a moment, his expression darkened. He shoved his father's hand away and rose to his feet.

"When my family is working as a seamless unit without allowing their emotions to cloud their judgment, _ **then**_ they will have my trust."

Leo spun and left his father standing in the kitchen. Donnie emerged from the shadows, face drawn and grey.

Splinter reached out, taking Donnie's hand and patting it gently.

"If you place your faith in this young woman, then you have my blessing to continue your relationship."

Donnie wanted to cry, but he settled for nodding. He dropped to one knee so his father wouldn't have to crane his neck.

"I wish Leo would be as accepting," Donnie confided. His heart was breaking for his brother. Like Splinter, he was unable to help Leo's broken spirit.

"You're brother is battling emotions he is unfamiliar with," Splinter said, cupping Donnie's cheek. It seemed only yesterday his sons were toddlers, bright eyed and curious and so innocent. Now, wisdom and suffering were beginning to etch their features. It was a sad thing for a father to witness. "We must be patient with him. Allow him to deal with things in his own time."

"Hopefully we won't strangle him in the process," Donnie quipped, always the good natured one.

Splinter snorted. "Well, there's that." He winked.

"I better get working on those backlogs," Donnie said, rising and checking the time remaining until dinner was finished. "I need to set up the decryption program to run on the information I downloaded from the lab we escaped. I've had to bounce it between servers, and download to a non-networked computer, but it's heavily encrypted. Might take a few days to decipher. Can't risk linking it my Ipad in case someone is monitoring the transmission. Better get started. I want to leave on Saturday morning."

Donnie offered a smile to his father then took his leave, hoping to get as much work done as possible so he could enjoy a few days with Sable. He only prayed Leo's attitude improved before he left.

Donnie hated confrontation with his brothers. He loved them. He hated when they fought. But with Leo's growing anger, it was only a matter of time until he blew his shell off.

Leo's words were as sharp as his blades, cutting twice as deep. The last time he had allowed his mouth to run was on the return journey from Brazil. Emotions were running high and they all said things they didn't mean.

Mostly. There were some harsh truths spoken.

Things that still festered in the hearts of the brothers and gave them moments of doubt and self loathing and an undercurrent of hostility.

But with Leo's increasing instability, there was a building tension, something much more powerful and dangerous bubbling beneath the surface. And there was no guarantee the brothers could survive the eruption.

The air was thick with tension for the next couple of days. Donnie stayed mostly to himself, running diagnostics, and fixing the computer Mikey had locked up from playing an online game.

Donnie was concerned there was no further chatter between the possible Foot locations he detected before his capture. Tokyo, Washington, and even the New York airwaves had been silent during his incarceration.

It was worrisome.

Checking the time, Donnie finished with the computers and set them to scan while he was away. Not wanting to walk to Sable's, Donnie found the keys to the moving truck and began putting surveillance equipment in the back. Though he planned on spending a lot of time in Sable's bed, he was serious about turning the farm into a secondary base.

Caught up in his thoughts, Donnie sidetracked several times, forgetting what he was supposed to be packing and taking a moment to solder a loose pipe or rearrange his tools. A few circuit boards were needed to handle the live feed from the cameras Donnie was going to install, along with coils of wiring.

Donnie hummed as he worked, packing the moving truck before becoming sidetracked again and browsing his computer for a florist. He wanted to surprise Sable with a bouquet of roses.

Unfortunately, being easily distracted cost him valuable time.

When he realized how long he had been idle, he found Leo storming toward him, war in his eyes.

"I've been calling and calling!" Leo half screamed, stopping up short in front of Donnie. "Are you deaf?"

"Sorry," Donnie said, ducking his head with embarrassment. Not from missing Leo's call but because he just bought Sable a sexy nightie online and was scheduling a time for it be delivered. He put his Ipad away and gave Leo a bright smile. "What's going on?"

"Training!" Leo reiterated hotly. He pointed toward the dojo. "Now!"

"Right," Donnie said, grabbing his bo and making sure it was fully charged.

Leo followed Donnie into the dojo, where Raph and Mikey were already immersed in training. Mikey offered a little wink to Donnie behind the blur of his nunchakus.

Donnie had a feeling Leo's workout regime was going to be brutal and he wasn't wrong. Two hours of weapons training, followed by an hour of hand to hand combat, which mostly Leo won, and as Donnie and Mikey finished their last session and made to leave, Leo called out.

"Meditation. Two hours."

"Dude! It's dinner time!" Mikey griped, standing in the doorway. "I'm not sitting here with my shell growling!"

Leo made to argue but Raph was already moving to the door.

"I think we should order Chinese. Want something spicy tonight."

"Mm, General Tao Chicken," Mikey hummed, rubbing his midsection. "Egg rolls."

"Lo mein," Raph added, grasping Mikey by the shoulders and steering him out the door.

Donnie made to follow but Leo called out.

"Donnie! You have another hour of practice remaining."

Donnie paused mid-stride, glaring at Leo over his shoulder.

"Extra hour? Why?"

"You're sloppy. You've been bested many times this session." Leo explained, motioning for Donnie to square off with him. "Until your skills improve, you will train in hand to hand combat for two hours in the morning and two hours in the evening."

Donnie didn't bother arguing. He'd practice when he was able, but for the next few days, he would be at Sable's. He took a defensive stance against Leo, ready to quell his brother's thirst for perfection.

Leo didn't give him a warning. He lunged, sending a series of blows to Donnie's head that he barely deflected.

Okay, his skills were lacking a little. He'd have to make sure to get in some extra practice. He didn't want to let his team down or become a liability during a fight. Or even worse, get captured and held hostage again.

Determined to prove himself, Donnie fought with all he was worth, getting in several good strikes that stunned Leo, causing him to backpedal to regain his senses. But Donnie didn't gloat or smirk. He stared, remaining focused and poised, ready for the next assault Leo launched.

By the time Mikey entered the dojo and announced the arrival of food, Donnie and Leo were out of breath and covered in minor bruises. Both sported busted lips and Leo's right eye was slightly swollen.

Donnie held Leo in a lock hold, which Leo struggled to escape.

"We're done," Donnie growled, releasing Leo and shoving him away. He stood, not bothering to wipe the blood from his face, and extended his hand to Leo in a sign of respect and camaraderie.

Leo hesitated for a long moment, glaring at the peaceful offering, before accepting Donnie's help to gain his feet.

Not wanting there to be ill feelings, Donnie offered his trademark lopsided grin.

"Hope there's extra egg rolls. Mikey's such a pig."

"Dude!" Mikey scoffed, smacking Donnie on the shoulder. "I'm not a barnyard turtle!"

Leo's expression softened but only marginally. He followed his brothers out the door and to the kitchen, where Raph and Master Splinter were unpacking the bags of food littering the countertop.

Mikey held up a long noodle and batted his eyes at Leo.

"Wanna recreate Lady and the Tramp?"

Leo rolled his eyes and picked up chopsticks.

"Want to recreate the Scarecrow from Wizard of Oz?"

"Meep!" Mikey squeaked, hiding behind Raph, who sidestepped to reveal his chicken brother.

Donnie sat for all of three minutes before he got up, wandering to a work station and picking up an angle grinder. With an egg roll hanging out of his mouth, he set to work on polishing a sheet of metal to be molded for the garbage truck's next upgrade.

His brothers paid him no mind, as it wasn't unusual for Donnie to get a brainstorm and act on it spur of the moment. Often times he worked while eating or drinking, immersed in his own little world.

Donnie flittered about the lair, ignoring Mikey and Raph's heated argument during their video game battle. Leo reclined on the couch, observing their progress and offering advice on advancing to the next level. Master Splinter was on the opposite side of the room watching a police drama, his head bobbing as he occasionally nodded off.

Splinter went to bed before midnight. Leo shortly followed, threatening his brothers with bodily harm if they made too much noise.

Raph groused, flipping Leo off and defeated Mikey in the game. He jumped up and performed a victory dance to which Mikey joined in, singing a crude version of a popular song.

Donnie made sure his equipment was packed, keys in the moving van, computers set to continue their monitoring of the airwaves, and his workstations in his usual chaotic disarray. There may not have appeared to be order to the chaos, but to Donnie, everything was in its proper place. Satisfied with his preparations, Donnie went to his room.

He lay down, willing his mind to rest so he could get an early start. He wanted to leave before Leo got up to avoid confrontation. It took some time, but Donnie finally managed to drift off.

It was just after five when Donnie left the lair. He hoped the sound of the engine didn't disturb the others and made a note to move the garage a little further away from the main living room. Sound echoed horribly in the concrete cavern. Donnie eased along the tunnel and touched the button that opened the door hidden from prying eyes.

Once on the road, he made slow progress, not wanting to draw attention. He hummed while he drove, grateful when traffic thinned out and wider country roads greeted him. Traffic congestion added to his time and wore on his patience. It was funny that when Donnie was on a mission with his brothers, traffic never bothered him. Now he was on the way to spend some time with Sable, it couldn't move fast enough.

Finally out of the city, Donnie added a little more speed. What had taken him two hours to travel by foot was easily slimmed down to twenty minutes via the main road.

He turned off onto Sable's long drive, glad it was paved to prevent the truck from bouncing around and damaging the undercarriage, and smiled when the farmhouse came into view.

Dawn bathed the rustic home in pale amber and orange. Windows on the three floors were dark, its occupant still in slumber. The wrap around porch was littered with leaves from the giant oak on the left side of the house, its branches becoming heavy with green leaves.

Donnie parked behind the house in front of the garage. Sable offered the giant expanse of the three car garage to Donnie to use as a workshop or park, but only with the stipulation he help clean it out. Donnie was looking forward to digging into the garage and seeing what treasures it held.

Yes, he was a weird turtle.

But his spelunking would have to wait.

Not only did he have to get the house secured and up to date on security measures, but there were still small projects that required his attention before getting lost in the labyrinth of the garage. Not to mention the doors were wedged shut due to all the junk that had been stored in there from Sable's grandparents.

When Sable's parents inherited the house, they never bothered to sort out the collected junk. In fact, they often stopped by to add their own things to the growing collection. Sable had every intention of making the place more habitable, but when she got sick, her health declined and her aspirations were put on hold. Now that she had help, she could get the place set up the way she wanted.

Donnie didn't bother knocking. He turned the knob and stepped inside the kitchen. Sable texted she was leaving the back door unlocked for when Donnie arrived. Donnie locked the door behind him and crept up to Sable's room.

"Sable?" Donnie called to the lump of blankets in the middle of the bed. "Are you awake?"

Sable groaned, the mountain of blankets moving until an arm appeared and pulled down one side of the covers in invitation.

Grinning, Donnie stripped down and crawled under the blankets with her. She was warm and toasty, curling into his side, her head resting on his chest. Her breath was slow and even, tickling his skin.

Donnie sighed and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

-o-o

o-o

-o-o

Again, sorry for the delay. Hoping to get back to a weekly upload now. Have another chiro appointment in 4 hours, which I'm hoping will be the final one for awhile so I can heal up. :D

Interested in having your own story written? Where YOU are a character? Or a scene in which you think the story should have went another way? If you answered YES, then come join me at PAT REON and depending on your tier, I can write whatever you would like. My guidelines are broad, so I'm pretty much open to writing whatever my patrons would like to read. :D

As always, I value each and every one of my readers and LOVE feedback, so hit that little button there and tell me what you think. :D


	20. Chapter 20: The Best Part of Waking Up

Chapter Twenty: The Best Part of Waking Up….

AN: THANK YOU ALEXLUKE for your continued support and feedback! You are AMAZE-BALLS! :D

AN2: Yeah, highly doubt Folgers had THIS in mind when they produced their commercials decades ago. Hehe

ENJOY!

o-o

-o-

o-o

Donnie awoke to lips caressing his cheek. Eyes fluttering awake, he found Sable smiling up at him, her hands sliding from his chest to his shoulders.

"Morning," Donnie muttered, returning her affection. He grunted when she grasped his tail, squeezing it in silent demand. As always, he was at her command.

Long and hard he extended into her hand, where she guided him to her center. Her leg hooked around his hip and with a little nudge, he penetrated her with ease. Sable sighed, moaning as he pushed in deep, touching the place inside that made her eyes roll back into her head.

"Now it's a good morning," she breathed, groaning as he started to move.

Donnie rolled on top of her, kissing her soundly and drinking in her mews of pleasure. He had missed this. A lot. Many nights had been spent stroking his tail, his mind replaying Sable's cries. His own hand was a pale comparison to Sable, but it helped take the edge off until he could return to her bed.

The world simply fell away as the two moved, exchanging kisses and caresses, basking in the adoration and attention of the other as they slowly climbed to the peak. Sable gasped, feeling that tightening coil behind her navel. She clutched Donnie, who began to hoot, shortening his stroke as he too neared his end.

Sable cried out, soaring over the edge. A second later, Donnie joined her, making sure to thoroughly soak the bedding before collapsing on Sable, his breath hot and fast in her ear.

Sable hummed, caressing Donnie's sides as he regained his senses.

"Breakfast?" Donnie asked, nuzzling Sable and kissing her neck.

"Scrambled eggs okay with you?" Sable asked, seeking his mouth.

"Fine," Donnie muttered, his tongue engaging in war with hers for a long moment.

He broke their kiss, lest he take her again and delay their day. It was a tempting offer, but he had a lot of things to get done on the farm before he could indulge in his physical needs. He pulled out, tasting her groan at his absence.

"Later tonight. I promise."

Donnie slid out of bed, tugging on loose fitting pants he had brought with him and placed on top of her dresser, and headed to the kitchen to start breakfast. Sable watched him leave, grinning at the tightness of his ass showcased in black before he (and his ass) disappeared from view. She stretched, feeling relaxed and rejuvenated. Donnie had that effect on her.

After a quick freshen up in the bathroom, she followed her nose to the kitchen, where Donnie's shell was swaying as he whisper-rapped while cooking. Sable was too short to come up behind him and kiss his back or neck, his shell also providing a whole new obstacle. She settled on taking a firm grab of his ass, earning a cute little hoot of surprise.

He jumped, whirling to find his lover grinning up at him.

Sable's mouth opened upon finding the purple band around Donnie's eyes.

"What's up with the mask?" she asked, finding the color to be appealing to Donnie's personality. Donnie lowered his head, giving her the chance to finger the material while she greeted him with a kiss.

Donnie gave a one sided shrug, "Habit. We each have our own unique color preferences. I'm purple, Leo is blue, Raph is red, and Mikey is orange."

"It's…cute," Sable said, tilting her head and judging the look. "It suits you. You seem more…dressed, when you're wearing it."

"We do feel naked without our masks," Donnie grunted, eyeing the gap in Sable's robe that showed her pale neck and alluring collarbones. He dropped a kiss to her neck, earning a soft sigh.

Sable's stomach chose that moment to rumble. Donnie had a way of working up her appetite. The eggs fried in the skillet, Donnie's attention keeping them from sticking. Wanting some sausage to go with her eggs, Sable opened the fridge and bent to retrieve the roll.

Donnie's hand smacked her ass, causing her to wiggle and grin seductively over her shoulder. He growled low in warning.

Sable got out another skillet and began cooking the sausages. The aroma coming from the kitchen was enough to make her forget about sex for a moment. Her mouth watered, basking in the wafting fumes of the sausage.

When breakfast was served, Sable wolfed down her food, eyeing Donnie was who absorbed in the electronics he had retrieved from the truck before he started to cook. He scanned over the readouts that were linked to his computers at home. His phone resided on the table, the screen highlighted to alert him of a message.

Sable thought it strange Donnie was avoiding his phone. She curled her nose at her plate, smacking her lips together.

"Does the sausage taste funny to you?"

"Hmm?" Donnie asked, putting down his Ipad to smile at his lady love. He took a bite of the sausage, chewing thoughtfully, then shook his head. "No, doesn't taste funny."

"Must be my taster," Sable shrugged. She did just brush her teeth. Perhaps mint and sausage shouldn't be combined? "So, what are your plans today? Do they involve a lot of nudity and screaming?"

She waggled her brow suggestively. Spending the day on his tail was very appealing.

"I need to get started on a security system," Donnie said, waving his Ipad. "I have cameras and gear in the truck."

"Need me to do a supply run?" Sable asked.

Her sister had returned her car earlier in the week, along with a trunk full of groceries. Since Sable had been diagnosed as a terminal case, her family had received all her possessions. Now she was in 'remission', they were more than happy to return her things.

She was lucky she had such a wonderful, generous family. They looked out for one another. She only hoped that when the time was right, they would be as accepting and loving of Donnie.

"I already brought everything," Donnie grinned. He checked the clock on the wall and shoved the last couple of spoonful of egg into his mouth and deposited his plate in the sink. "I better get started."

Donnie gave Sable a kiss before disappearing out the door. A minute later he was banging around in the moving van.

Sable curled her nose at her plate and scraped off the leftovers, no longer hungry. She wasn't mechanically inclined, nor did she posses Donnie's strength, so there wasn't much for her to do by means of helping him. But that didn't stop her from learning and trying. Hurrying upstairs, she picked out faded jeans and baggy tee shirt she wouldn't mind getting dirty.

She found Donnie on the far right side of the house, off from the kitchen that was closest to the back where he was parked. He was placing tools next to the door, his brilliant mind working out the best angle for the camera held in his left hand.

Down the four stairs and parked in front of the garage was the moving van with 'Tartaruga Brothers' painted on the side. The back doors were open, showing not only the regular equipment utilized by Donnie and his brothers during their missions, but a few boxes and oddities Donnie had packed to turn the farm into a secondary base.

As always when Donnie was focused on a task, he was oblivious to everything around him. Sable took the opportunity to pinch his backside, earning a squeak and lift of his shell. He grinned at Sable, thankful she wasn't an enemy that snuck up on him.

Course, if the Foot ever grabbed his ass, Donnie would be concerned, and a more than a little uncomfortable.

"I'm not electrically inclined but I'd like to help," Sable said, tugging the tall turtle down for a quick kiss. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing," Donnie said, tingling in all the right places. This love stuff was nice. "I have it covered."

Sable pouted. "Need me to get any tools or another camera?"

Donnie had a feeling she wasn't going to leave him alone. Kinda like Mikey when he was in the mood to be helpful.

"Sure. There's a purple toolbox on the right. Has the wires I need."

"Got it," Sable said, hurrying to the van to find the indicated box.

She carried it up to Donnie as he drilled holes into the wood to run cables.

"I need the blue wire," Donnie said, hoping Sable wouldn't be like Mikey and get him shocked. Mikey and electricity didn't mix.

Sable bent over, unlocking the latches and opening the box. Finding the roll of blue wire she stood up, handing it to Donnie.

And promptly leaned over the banister and puked on the scrubby azaleas.

Donnie was at her side in an instant, terrified.

Sable wheezed and gagged, choking on the burning stench of foul, partially digested sausage. The smell curled her nose, making her even sicker. The vomit wouldn't stop coming, dredging up the very bowels of the Earth. Eyes watering, gasping for breath, Sable groaned, knuckles turning white on the banister as she tapered off into a dry heave.

A cool clothe was pressed on her forehead as she regained her breath. Donnie pulled one of the wicker chairs closer and helped her to sit down.

"Head between knees," he instructed, holding another cool clothe on the back of her neck.

Sable leaned forward, feeling the world want to pitch and take her stomach with it. The taste of rank sausage coated her throat and mouth, making her want to heave anew. She wiped her mouth, trying to erase the taste. Donnie's concerned face loomed.

"Better?" he asked.

Sable nodded and decided she needed to take steel wool to her tongue to eliminate the coating of rotten sausage.

"Yeah. Much. Thank you. How did you know how to take care of me?"

"Mikey used to get sick a lot," Donnie confided. "His stomach had a hard time adapting to human food at first. It was rough when we were toddlers."

Sable offered a muffled chuckle. From what Donnie imparted of his family, Mikey was notorious for inhaling any food he saw, and often times suffered with a stomachache.

"That damn sausage," Sable said, finding even the mention of the horrendous food made her stomach churn.

"Probably sat out and then refrigerated again," Donnie said knowingly. "Saw a report on that awhile back. Businesses don't want to write off the loss, so they'll put potentially spoiled food in the cooler."

"Figures," Sable muttered, wiping her face.

Donnie helped her to her feet. "Go lay down. You have food poisoning. Take some medication and rest."

Sable wasn't going to argue. She felt like crap. And if she wanted to play Terrapin Twister later, she didn't want to puke. But first thing she was going to do was throw the spoiled food away.

Donnie caressed her cheek with his knuckle, the love and concern magnified a hundred times in his glasses.

Sable was struck by just how much he loved her, and how much she loved him. She wanted nothing more than to take him back to bed, but he was right. She needed some meds and rest. There'd be plenty of time later to rock his shell.

Right now, she wanted nothing more than to gargle an hour and brush her teeth with steel wool.

And take a quick shower, as the force of her vomiting had made her pee a little.

So attractive.

"I'm going to have a quick shower and lay down a bit," Sable said, cradling her cheek in Donnie's palm.

"Good idea," Donnie said, his thumb tracing along her jaw. He shook his head to clear the emotions threatening to distract him. "I'll try to be quiet and not disturb you."

Sable made a face, deciding it was time to get that horrid taste out of her mouth. She extracted herself from Donnie's touch and went into the kitchen, first going to the fridge. The expiration date on the sausage pack read five days left of viability, but Sable didn't trust it. Even the smell from the package turned her stomach. She threw the remainder in the trash and headed upstairs to scrub up.

So much for getting greasy and dirty while helping Donnie. It would have been a lot of fun to clean each other up.

She stripped, gargling and brushing her teeth again before climbing into the shower. After a fast scrub, she felt much better. Hopefully she'd gotten up all the foul sausage and there wouldn't be any lingering side effects.

But to be on the safe side, she popped a couple of tablets and drank some soda. She reclined on the couch, promising to give the meds an hour, then go out and help Donnie. She didn't feel right having him to do all the repairs and upgrades.

Sable awoke to the sound of a drill. Stretching, she rubbed the side of her head and checked the clock. It was just after one in the afternoon.

She headed to the kitchen to make a couple of sandwiches and maybe get an early start on dinner. Donnie had a big appetite. In all things.

Donnie wasn't paying attention when she placed a plate on the porch. Wires hung as entrails, cameras stared blankly around the perimeter, and piles of sawdust appeared as if a pack of ravenous termites had found the buffet.

"How's it coming?" Sable asked.

"Not bad," Donnie said, putting down his measuring tape to observe Sable. "You feeling better?"

"Much," Sable said, nose curling. "I tossed out the sausage. It was definitely bad. Gonna have a word with my sister about her shopping skills."

Donnie chuckled, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. He put a streak of sawdust on his face, causing Sable to laugh.

"Be sure to eat," Sable said, motioning toward the sandwich she delivered.

"Yes, Ma'am," Donnie said with a salute, then spun, returning to work.

Sable admired her lover's backside for a second before deciding to tackle one of the guest rooms. No doubt Donnie's family will be coming to visit and they would need places to sleep.

There were three spare rooms besides the master bedroom she shared with Donnie. Unfortunately, her grandparents had used them for storage, as the garage and attic had already been filled.

Sable opened the first door and placed her hands on her hips.

In hindsight, her grandparents were unapologetic hoarders.

The bed was covered with dusty boxy, mismatched suitcases, and to Sable's creeping horror, a vast collection of dolls. The kind you'd buy for a cheap price at a county auction. The clothes were stained, tatty, and undoubtedly dry rotted.

Sable decided to deal with the easy stuff first. Things that were broken and beyond repair. As she pulled outdated toys from bins and judged their worth, she wondered why she decided to start such a tedious project.

She had lived at the farm for nearly three years, and every year… or month… week… day, she had intended on clearing out the clutter left by her grandparents. But with the size of the task, she kept putting it off.

Unfortunately, the stuff didn't disappear simply by her ignoring it. The problem still remained, and now she and Donnie were together, they were going to have to make room for his family when they visited.

Sable paused midway between sorting a storage bin.

What if Donnie's family didn't like her?

What if they believed he could do better?

That she wasn't worthy enough for him?

That they disapproved of the species difference?

Since she is Donnie's first love, would they judge her harsher, or more open minded?

Donnie mentioned his brother falling in love with a human woman, and that she had passed away. Would such a loss affect the family's feelings towards inviting a new woman into their fold?

Sable groaned, wanting to puke and cry and rage as emotions warred in her head. It had been easy to accept Donnie. His protectiveness, and intelligence, and adorable nativity made it easy to fall in love with him.

Sable had misgivings with her own family, but they were generally open and supportive. Sable had no clue how Donnie's family would react, especially since losing someone they all had cared about.

What if they perceived Sable as someone trying to take the other woman's place?

Sable rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on. She was driving herself crazy with the 'what ifs' and 'maybes.' The best thing she could do was make a suitable place for all of them to live, if they those chose, and be caring and loving of them, whether they hated her guts or not. Donnie loved them and she loved him. So by proxy, she loved them as well.

Taking several deep breaths, then choking on dust, Sable decided to quell the arguing voices in her head. She couldn't change how someone felt. The only thing she could do was present herself in the best possible way.

If they couldn't accept her for who she was, then that was their problem, not hers.

Resolute, she began hauling out totes, carrying down bags of junk to sit by the front door. She pitied the garbage man this coming week. By the time she was done cleaning, the house was going to be immaculate. Donnie's family would have plenty of space and they couldn't judge her on a messy house.

Determination fueled Sable into a mad frenzy. She discarded everything that wasn't easily repairable, piling the broken things in trash bags and setting by the front door to take out on Tuesday morning for pick up. It took a couple of hours, but she cleared the floor around the bed and on top, heaving the last bin to the hall, where she'd keep things out of her way while she worked.

She stripped the bedding, coughing and wheezing from the dust, and placed the quilts and duvets in trashbags to take to the Laundromat in town. Her washing machine wouldn't be able to accommodate such large loads.

Sable checked on the roast she had in the crock pot, adding the veggies she had already chopped when she made sandwiches for lunch. She checked on Donnie and saw him running a long black cable to the garage. The sandwich lay untouched on his plate.

Shaking her head, she grabbed cleaning supplies and returned to the room she uncluttered. There was a full sized four poster bed with two matching dressers, a nightstand, three mismatched lamps and an overhead light that was in need a good cleaning.

Night had fallen through the pane of grimy glass, Sable sniffling from fumes and dust as she pulled up a rug and found two floor registers that allowed air circulation.

Well, no wonder the house had been a nightmare to heat and cool. No doubt the other two rooms were blocked off as well. Sable lifted one of the vent covers and found a collection of dust and dead bugs.

"Well, that's gonna get cleaned before being turned on," she muttered, returning the vent cover and making a mental note to call a heating and cooling company.

She wiped her hands on her now filthy t-shirt and went downstairs, finding Donnie at the back of the van, a miner's lamp on his forehead to give him light to work in the dark.

Sable called to the absentminded turtle, "Dinner's ready. Get your shell in here."

Donnie jolted from the sound of her voice and obeyed, locking up his equipment and hurrying inside. He forgot the plate on the porch. He stepped into the kitchen and paused, sniffing.

"Oh, that smells good."

"Roast," Sable said, taking off the lid from the slow cooker and ladling out portions onto plates. Her stomach rumbled, no doubt empty from puking earlier that morning.

Thank goodness the taste of foul sausage no longer lingered in her throat. Just the thought of the spoiled meat made her stomach knot.

Donnie scrubbed his hands and forearms, removing the sawdust and greasy smears he had accumulated while working. Thankfully, his scaly skin was easy to clean and didn't require a lot of scrubbing.

"So, what did you get accomplished today?" Sable asked, settling next to Donnie to eat.

"Front porch cameras are in place," Donnie began, chewing slowly. "I checked out the fuse box and I'm going to have to rewire it to compensate for the added output for the security system."

Sable swallowed. "You know how to do that?"

Donnie grinned. "Yup. Been rewiring things since I was six. As long as Mikey isn't around to get me electrocuted, I'm good. Can have the system up to code in a couple of days."

Sable giggled at the mention of Mikey. Some of the stories Donnie imparted made her adore the youngest brother already, and she had yet to meet the troublemaker. He reminded her of her older brother, Shawn, who was quite the rule breaker. It was shocking to the family when he decided to join the Air Force. Everyone expected him to return home with a note from the highest Air Force generals saying, 'We can't do anything with him. Take him back.'

"I'll have to order everything I need when I get home," Donnie continued. "Going to set up perimeter cameras tomorrow, starting with those closest to the house. Sooner I get those up and running, the better."

"Well, I have nearly two hundred acres," Sable said, waving a spoon. "How far out do you want to go?"

Donnie's expression was comical. He wasn't expecting such an expanse.

"We'll start with a hundred yards and after I get the house up to specs, I'll go from there."

"You sure you want to put that much time and effort in this?" Sable asked, wondering about the cost but too polite to ask.

"Even if we don't work out," Donnie said, becoming momentarily flustered. He collected himself and added, "I would still want you to be safe. I would purge all information about us so no one could hack into the system."

Sable kept silent about the fact that she could be a security risk, knowing about Donnie and his family. Then again, maybe Donnie already knew she'd rather die than betray him, even if they did break up.

Which wasn't going to happen. Sable had no intention of straying from his arms. And Donnie wasn't the type to be dishonorable either. He just readily admitted he'd still want her to be safe, even if they broke up.

Sable's love for Donnie grew a little more. She finished the last of her dinner and placed her plate in the dishwasher. She paused by Donnie, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"I'm going to go draw us a bath."

There was no mistaking the blush on his cheeks. She giggled, kissing the tip of his snout and exiting the room with a sway to her hips.

Donnie finished off his plate in a hurry, heart pounding with the thought of enjoying some water time with Sable. When he found her in the bathroom, she was wearing nothing but her panties and placing towels on the floor. The tap was turned on low, steam rising from the surface as it was slowly filled.

Sable glanced over her shoulder to find Donnie yanking his pants off. His tail was already full and rigid, preparing to mate. Her panties dampened at the thought.

"Fuck me," she commanded softly. Rarely did she use such language, but with the sight of him standing there, lean muscle and poised hardness, she wanted nothing more than to feel him inside her.

Donnie stepped forward, eyes darkening in lust. Wetly his cock slid forth, dripping his cream.

"You sure? You're feeling better?"

"Food poisoning is gone," Sable said, turning around and leaning over to grip the cold curled edge of the cast iron tub. She shifted her hips suggestively.

Thankfully, Donnie was a genius and took the hint.

He eased her panties down, sniffing as her arousal hit him full force. She stepped out of her panties, widening her stance and tilting her hips, ready to be mounted. Donnie was happy to oblige.

He stood, grasping his thick cock and probing for her entrance. Carefully he eased inside, savoring the heat that enveloped him in a loving embrace.

Sable gasped, knuckles turning white on the edge of the tub.

Once fully seated, Donnie bent over her, nuzzling her ear. "Are you okay?"

"So deep," Sable panted, turning to kiss him soundly. She spoke against his mouth. "You feel so good." She moaned, squeezing him tightly. "Oh god, you're so deep."

"I'll be careful," Donnie promised, beginning to move. Usually he enjoyed taking time to caress and kiss every part of her he could reach. But having her so open before him, tight and hot and crying with pleasure, he wasn't going to last long.

Within a few strokes, Sable was lost. The world revolved around the movement of their bodies. The wet slapping of flesh on flesh. The dull pounding ache of her womanhood being fully satisfied.

Sable cried out, coming violently. She shook, eyes rolling back into her head as Donnie continued to move in a steady beat. Mind blissfully blank, Sable rode out her extended orgasm as Donnie stroked the inner most part of her. His teeth raked along her neck and shoulder, his breath becoming quickened as he neared.

Hands latching onto the edge of the tub beside of Sable's, Donnie braced himself for the grand climax. Hips moving fast, he felt a tingling in his tail that traveled down to the tip of his cock. He came with a shout, burning inside her as he bit down on her shoulder, growling as he rode out the sensation.

The feel of his teeth and hot cum made Sable submit to another Earth shattering orgasm. Unable to stand any longer, she sank to the floor, Donnie following her down. They knelt by the tub, hands hanging lax on its edge, panting hard, Donnie buried to the hilt.

Sable trembled, moaning from the intensity of the moment. Donnie flexed in answer, offering a shallow, hard thrust that gave her one last burning burst of his mark. He panted in her ear, arms dropping from the tub to loop around her waist and hold her tenderly. A moment later, Donnie spoke.

"Did I hurt you?"

"On the contrary," Sable said, turning to kiss him soundly. "I think I just found my favorite position."

Donnie chuckled, his chest rumbling noise along her back. "It was rather nice, wasn't it?"

Sable could only groan pleasantly, relishing the afterglow.

"The tub," Donnie said, rising a little and taking Sable with him on his lap.

She squeaked, checking the water. Thankfully, the tap was running slowly and the tub was only half filled.

Donnie pulled out, earning a sigh of contentment and helped Sable to stand shakily on her feet. She turned off the water and together, they settled into the tub, the curve of the cast iron a perfect cradle for his shell. He reclined, Sable held in his arms, the hot water easing the tension in their muscles. Donnie glanced to the towels Sable had placed on the floor in front of the tub for when they get out and saw his own glistening seed covering the terrycloth.

"Wow," he muttered, observing the noticeable puddle. "I cum a lot."

"Yes, you do," Sable confirmed, rotating in his arms and reaching up to loop her hand around his neck to draw him down for a kiss. "And I love every drop."

"Definitely not a coffee commercial," Donnie quipped, earning a sharp elbow from Sable.

"Pervert," Sable muttered sleepily.

Donnie chuckled, the action shaking Sable and making her growl at him. They took turns washing each other, exchanging kisses and terms of endearment. Sable loved Donnie's sappiness.

Any other man spouting such things, Sable would think he's only buttering her up for sex, but not Donnie. Not entirely. He was merely a geek in love. And there was nothing cuter than a dorky turtle speaking from his little nerdy heart.

Once clean, Donnie popped the drain to empty the water and stood, helping Sable out of the tub. She stepped over the love puddle on the towels and picked up one from the shelf. She had to bite her lip from giggling when Donnie assisted her in drying off, lifting her breasts several times and running his hand between her thighs to collect the moisture.

When both were dry, she slipped a long nightshirt over her head, not bothering with panties in case Donnie wanted a midnight romp. Donnie collected the dirty towels and placed them in a pile next to the door for later laundering. He followed Sable to bed, pulling down the blankets and tucking her in, before joining her on the other side, where he pulled her into his arms.

The clock read only 830, but neither was in the mood for outside entertainment. They were content to simply lay together, their mouths slowly making love until sleep claimed them.

o-o

-o-

o-o

Art imitating life. Just got over some bad food poisoning. Yuck! HATE being sick. Thankfully, I was able to get something finished up this week before I delve into other stories :D

Please, leave me a note to tell me what you think. I'm not sure I"m going to continue posting on this site as it's becoming notorious for NOT giving me alerts and messages and no one seems to be able to figure it out. I'm considering moving all my stuff to Archive of Our Own and be exclusive to it. Far less hassle.. that is, of course, unless enough say they can only read here, then I'll bite the bullet and continue posting here as well, though I DO apologize in advance if I can't respond quick enough.

All my love,

PJ


	21. Chapter 21: Exile

Chapter Twenty-One: Exile

THANK YOU TO ALEXLUKE FOR YOUR CONTINUED PATRONAGE AND FEEDBACK! YOU ARE AWESOME!

AN: Chapter is a little longer this time. Sorry! Got into a groove and it just kept going! Hope you don't mind.

o-o

-o-

o-o-o

Donnie awoke to the smell of bacon and waffles. He rolled over, hand immediately reaching out for Sable and found her place empty. Wondering how in the world he slept through the night, again, and missed her exit, Donnie chastised himself for the oversight.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, he pulled on dark blue pants and followed his nose, where he found Sable at the stove, bent over to pull the bacon out of the oven. Donnie admired her rounded bottom and felt his tail harden slightly.

Though he preferred easy access to her lips when they made love, there was something quite powerful about taking her from behind. The orgasm they shared had been intense, electrifying. He hoped she wouldn't be adverse to repeating the position again. Touching the bulge in the front of his pants, he hoped it would be soon.

"Morning," he said, joining her at the stove to wrap an arm around her waist and draw her tight. There was no way she could miss his protruding tail rubbing on her belly.

Sable melted into him, smiling up and taking a kiss before answer.

"Good morning, sexy. You hungry?"

Donnie's stomach growled. He grinned.

"Yup."

"Good," Sable said, placing the crispy bacon on a plate and setting it on the table. Waffles resided on the stovetop, staying warm. "Grab the OJ from the fridge. Unless you want milk."

Donnie obeyed, placing the juice on the table as Sable poured them mugs of steaming coffee. Donnie sat down to eat, dragging his phone from the charger in the corner. As he guessed there were several messages from Leo.

Taking a deep breath, he scrolled through the dozens of texts, all threatening Donnie with extra meditations, trips to the hashi, and the last text even mentioned Donnie getting his shell handed to him as Leo intended to school him in hand to hand combat.

Donnie wanted to weep from the disheartening messages. He knew Leo was only lashing out due to his own heartache, but it was wearing thin on Donnie's nerves. He loved his brother. He loved Sable. He wasn't going to allow Leo to force him to choose.

If he was honest with himself, Donnie wasn't sure _**what**_ he'd choose.

Sable's hand on his arm drew his attention. He turned off his phone, hiding Leo's threats and negativity, and smiled at his lady love.

"What has you so sad?" Sable asked softly.

"One of my brothers is pissed I snuck out to spend the weekend with you," Donnie explained, not bothering to lie. He was a firm believer in telling the truth, even if it was hard to swallow. "My father has given his blessing for us to continue seeing each other, but Leo isn't too happy."

Sable wanted to dance for joy at the news Donnie's father was open to their relationship. However, Leo was posing a problem. If Sable remembered correctly, Leo led their team when they went out on missions or assisted the police. A commanding officer of sorts.

"Leo's just going to have to suck it up," Donnie growled, reaching out to take Sable's hand in his. He smiled, his glasses shifting up his nose slightly. "My private time is precisely that. Private. If he can't respect my choices, then we're going to have a serious physical discussion."

"Don't fight,' Sable pleaded, pulling Donnie's hand to her chest. "Things will work out. Maybe Leo will see how much we love each other and stop being a jerk."

"He better," Donnie muttered darkly. He checked the time. "I should get to work. Want to finish the perimeter of the house today."

"First, can you carry the boxes and bags by the front door down to the trash bin?" Sable asked. She was going to finish cleaning the first room and needed the junk in the hall gone to make room for the next one she tackled.

"Sure," Donnie said, giving her a peck on the lips that morphed into a long, sensuous kiss.

Sable moaned, wanting something other than food to fill her belly. Apparently, Donnie was sensing the same need. She rose in her seat, his hands already on the edge of her gown. He broke the kiss long enough to tug her shirt over her head and expose her nakedness. His bite marks from the previous evening were mere shadows along her neck and shoulder. Donnie kissed the bites reverently, before turning Sable around to face the table.

He hungered to take her in such a manner. Luckily she was amicable. She widened her stance, and lay her chest on the table, ready for him. Cock springing free, he penetrated her fast and furious. Sable mewled and cried with each thrust, reveling in sensations flooding her system. A couple of minutes later, Donnie flooded her sex, hot and sticky and dripping to the floor. Sable cried his name as she came a second time.

Donnie bent over her, panting hard in her ear as he regained his senses. Seeking her mouth, he engaged her in a long kiss, only breaking it to pull out and help her stand. Gently kissing her temple, he held her close, relishing her tremors.

"You sure you have to work on cameras today?" Sable asked after a moment to regain her senses.

"The sooner I finish with them, the sooner we can relax," Donnie imparted.

"Then you better get going," Sable said without conviction. She'd be perfectly content to spend the day in his arms.

Donnie sighed, offering one last kiss before pulling up his pants and getting started.

Sable sighed dreamily, then noticed the puddle on the floor. Scowling, she tossed some paper towels into the mess and cleaned it up before putting the dishes in the dishwasher and started the cycle. Kitchen clean, she went upstairs to change into work clothes and finish up the first bedroom.

Sable was hesitant to look under the bed, but taking a deep breath, she bit the bullet and knelt on the floor, peering under the bed. To her relief there were only a few shoe boxes. Pulling them out, Sable ran a duster under the bed, prepping the floor for a thorough scrubbing.

Hoping no bugs jumped out on her, Sable opened the boxes. Two held shoes, and the stench of dry rotting leather, and were easily tossed for the trash. The other three boxes were filled with letters and random pictures. Tucking them in the hallway to go over later,

Sable went to the nightstand and dressers, cleaning out the moth-eaten clothes. The closet was stacked with tatty clothes that ripped and dissolved when removed from hangers and shelves.

Sable tied a tee shirt around her face to help with the dust and sprayed disinfectant on the shelves. Dressers were wiped down with bleach water, drawers hanging open to allow ventilation. Window sills were scrubbed clean, then the floor was disinfected with a bucket of bleach water and some back work.

When Sable was finished she admired the room from the door. Bed was stripped, the sheets and light blankets in the washer and dryer. Closet stood open to allow the shelves and floor to dry. Air circulated around the dressers and nightstands and along the floor.

On a roll, Sable tackled the next bedroom. It was easier to clean as it had been used by her siblings when they visited. The bedding was stripped and tossed into the washer. Spare linens were stored in the dresser.

Sable cleaned the floor and window, pulling up the throw rugs to toss them away and found another floor register. Not bothering to open it, she checked under the bed and found only dust bunnies.

So caught up in her cleaning frenzy, Sable didn't realize it was late in the afternoon until Donnie poked his head in, a boyish grin highlighting his dimples.

"I was beginning to worry about you," he quipped good-naturedly. "It's after three and you worked through lunch."

Sable paused, blowing a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"What? I didn't realize it was that late. I need to work on dinner!"

She made to get past Donnie but his long arm caught her midsection, hauling her up into his arms, where he gave her a quick kiss.

"Not so fast. There's a toll you have to pay to escape me."

Sable played along, putting her arms around his neck.

"Oh? And what if I never want to escape? That I would spend all my life and waking hours held right here?"

Donnie smirked.

"Now who's getting romantic?"

Sable snickered, rubbing her cheek along his affectionately. The scent of warm cedar flooded her nostrils and made her nipples bud, her heartbeat increase. Man, he smelled _good_!

"We can play tonight. Promise. I'm almost done in here. We'll eat and rest, then go to bed early for some quality time."

Donnie groaned, not liking the idea of a delay, but readily agreed. Putting Sable down, he turned her toward the staircase and gave her a light smack to the ass. She squealed, hopping in place from the impact. Whirling she returned the gesture, her hand going full grab-on-like-a-life-sucking-alien to his firm backside and giving it a squeeze.

"Later, lover, promise," she breathed, then took off to warm up dinner and change the laundry.

It was after six before the two finished up their tasks and met in the kitchen. Between bites they explained the work they had finished for the day.

"Set up eight cameras around the perimeter," Donnie explained. "Got cameras covering the porch, and cameras placed in the eaves on two sides of the house. Tomorrow, I can get the other two sides and maybe place a couple on the roof. To overlook the drive and the field on the right."

"Field needs to be brushed," Sable said with a sigh. "I only worried about the main lawn in the past couple years. The fields and pastures weren't exactly a priority. Nothing to graze or grow. So they're really overrun."

"What did your grandparents grow here?" Donnie asked curiously.

He had found some strange gardening instruments in the shed and there were still tractors and other farm equipment parked in a barn about 100 yards from the west side of the house. One shed held farm equipment, the other was fenced in with a dozen or so stalls with feeding troughs.

"Mostly cattle," Sable said, trying to remember the animals that used to roam the farmland when she was a child. "There were a couple horses and a handful of goats. Grandma used to make the most wonderful butter from their milk." She sighed wistfully. "There were some chickens and turkeys, too. And Grandma used to have a good sized garden next to the garage. Got some decent veggies, and of course, grandma canned everything she got out of the garden."

Donnie remained in quiet contemplation. It would have been great to have such things growing up. Though it was undoubtedly hard work, he would have loved to tend a garden and farm animals. He didn't begrudge his own upbringing, learning martial arts and having his brothers to play with, but there were times when he wished they had been given a better lot in life.

Be able to play with other children. Be outdoors without threat of being seen. Playing with other kids without being bullied or feared because of their differences.

"Granddad also had a few fruit trees," Sable continued, unaware of Donnie's melancholy. "And there were some grape vines. Everything is probably dead and dried up by now. When grandma died, he let the place go. Didn't see the point in running the place since Grandma wasn't here to help."

Donnie glanced about the spacious kitchen.

"Seems such a big place for one person."

"Well, they did have six kids," Sable smirked at Donnie's expression. "Not a lot to do back then. You got up at the crack of dawn, tended to animals, cooked, cleaned, canned, sold excess produce or eggs. Only had three TV stations, and radios only worked close to the big cities, where they had antennas." Sable wiggled her brow suggestively. "So if adults wanted to be entertained, it was up to them. Hence why my mother had five siblings."

"Helped to run a farm, too," Donnie put in, placing his plate in the dishwasher.

He had put away the dishes earlier in the day when Sable had been distracted with her cleaning. Wiping down the counter, he waited until Sable finished eating and placed her plate in the washer for her. Sweeping her into his arms, he grinned.

"How about some old fashioned entertainment?"

Sable laughed, placing her arms around his neck. She remembered Donnie explaining the inability to mate with humans when she inquired about Leo possibly being a father with the human he had fallen in love with. Donnie had regrettably relayed the news of their incompatible nature, with either human or a turtle.

They were unique.

Rarities.

Fitting in nowhere.

Such a thing had bothered Donnie, as Sable deduced from his body language when he explained.

Because of their uniqueness, finding someone to see past their shells and skin was a rarity. Not many were keen on dating a mutant, let alone be intimate with one.

Theirs was a lonely life, romantically speaking.

Sable was sure in that moment, when Donnie's emotions were in full display in the firelight, his obvious heartache and sadness at such confessions, was the exact moment she began to fall for the lanky nerd.

And now, some two weeks after they had met, he was carrying her upstairs for mind blowing sex. To her surprised he bypassed the bed and went straight to the tub, setting her down and hitting the taps. Water began to fill the tub as he, quite studiously and with great concentration, helped her to completely undress and settle in the water.

Donnie joined her in the tub. They took their time scrubbing the filth and grime off each other. Donnie's skin was easy to clean, as Sable griped about him being a dirt repellant.

Sable enjoyed getting the dust and stench of cleaning fluids and sweat off her. She lay on Donnie's chest, listening to his heartbeat, her fingers idly tracing the seams of his plastron. Lower she moved until she found his tail, causing his breath to hitch.

"We're supposed to be relaxing," Donnie muttered, groaning when she squeezed his tail and fingered the slit.

"This is relaxing," she said simply, curling her fingers around the tip to coax into hardness. Within a minute, he obliged.

Grateful she was so much smaller, Sable wriggled her leg over him, straddling him. Grasping his considerable length, she moved it to her center, lining him up before sinking down with a sigh. Smiling, she began to rock, mouthing her pleasure from being filled so completely by this amazing person touching her soul.

Donnie cupped her breasts, reveling in the sight of her riding him. He had never seen anything so beautiful. And glorious. And wonderful. And, Oh! She was tightening already!

He pinched her nipples as she shuddered from her first orgasm, rippling around him in answer.

He loved she was so responsive.

At first he doubted they could be physical, fearing she would reject him for his tail, his size, his appearance. A whole manner of things counted against him. But Sable didn't hesitate. She accepted him and all his perceived flaws, drowning him in love and affection. She took him to her bed and though there was a little fumbling at first, she opened a whole new world of intimacy.

Feeling the rise of his own demise fast approaching, Donnie grasped her hips, steadying her as he began to move a little more forcefully. Sable braced herself on his plastron, her breath coming in high pitched pants.

Suddenly overcome with possessiveness, Donnie dug his fingers into the soft roundness of her ass, growling, "Mine!"

"All yours," Sable agreed, eyes fluttering. "Always. Yours and you only."

"Mine," Donnie panted, feeling the eruption imminent. He pulled her downward with each upward thrust, making her cry out for more. When he was ready to cum, he buried himself completely and shouted, "Mine!"

Sable shuddered as he washed her with his seed. Surrendering to her own orgasm, and to him, she collapsed on his chest, where he held her close, continuing his claiming of her body and soul. She weathered his storm, feeling loved inside and out.

Finally reaching his end, Donnie gave a long groan, shakily holding Sable to his chest as he recovered. Mind blissfully blank, Donnie let out a contented sigh.

Then his ever churning mind focused on something that made him pause.

He had claimed Sable as his own.

Most would have thought it was only an expression, spoken in the heat of the moment, but Donnie knew, deep down, it meant far more than that. He would lay down his life to protect her. Anything she asked for, he would see she got it.

He would sacrifice everything for her.

The thought he had fallen so deeply, so completely for this woman, scared him. He would risk it all for her.

Even his family.

If Leo couldn't accept Donnie's choices, then Donnie knew he would walk away.

It would be painful, but the love he had for Sable was worth it.

 **She** was worth it.

If he had any doubts, they were laid to rest as she lifted her head to stare into his eyes.

Face flushed, breathing slowly returning to normal, she smiled. Eyes twinkling, skin glowing, she leaned forward, brushing her lips along his and muttered, "Yours. Forever and always."

The sweat along his brow covered the tear that fell from his eye. Donnie returned her affection, reluctantly pulling out so they could exit the bath. He helped Sable dry off, and not bothering for her to put on clothing, he carried her to the bed, where they lay, naked and sharing in the afterglow of their love until sleep overcame them.

o-o

-o

The next morning, Donnie received a sharp elbow to the chest. He grunted, waking up to find Sable sitting up in the bed in the dark.

"Get up," Sable said gently. "There's something I want you to see."

Donnie yawned, getting out of bed. He knew it wasn't an emergency due to Sable's lack of urgency. She held up his pants, waiting for him to pull them on, while she took his hand. Her heavy fuzzy bathrobe was tied tight around her waist, her feet covered in thick socks.

Silently the two went down the stairs and out onto the porch. Sable stepped into Donnie's arms, wrapping them tight around her and whispered over her shoulder.

"The horizon. Watch the horizon."

Donnie squinted through the darkness and after a couple of minutes, him more interested in her than what lay in the distance, she shifted and spoke.

"Here it comes."

Donnie glanced up just in time to see the first rays of sunlight fall over the Earth. The tinges of orange and red stole his breath as they faded into burnished gold. Dew hung as shed tears on the fresh spring grass. Birds sang in the burgeoning light.

The world was waking from a long, cold slumber. March was finally coming to a close, signaling for the world to wake up into the newness of spring.

But Donnie was waking from something else. The morning rays caressed Sable's pale skin, making the honey of her hair appear as flame. Her liquid brown eyes swirled in the new light, her soft pink lips parted as she took in the majesty of the morning. It was a new day.

A new beginning.

Impassioned by the coming day, Donnie boldly slipped his hand inside Sable's robe. As he hoped, she had not bothered to put on clothes. Though it was chilly in the early spring morning, Donnie knew how to heat her up. He opened her robe, ignoring her protests of the cold and backed her up to the wall, next to the door.

Donnie didn't speak. He let his actions dictate the course of their conversation. Yanking down his pants, his tail hard and dripping, his cock extended in readiness. Without bothering to see if Sable was ready for him, he lifted her into his arms and penetrated her in one swift motion, earning a hearty cry in his ear as he sank to the hilt.

Their coupling was fast and filling, both finding release amid grunts, groans, and panting cries. When Donnie pulled out, Sable winced, leaning against the wall, hair sticking up, eyes half lidded.

"Well, that's one way to greet the morning," she quipped as Donnie pulled his pants up.

Donnie smirked, closing her robe to hide her nakedness, now flushed in pleasure and thighs frosted with heavy cream, and lifted her easily into his arms and carried her into the kitchen, sitting her down at the table.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked, coaxing her into a kiss.

"Pancakes," Sable said, grinning at her sexy chef.

Donnie shuffled to the fridge, extracting the ingredients to make his lover some breakfast. They had worked up quite the appetite. When the first couple of pancakes were on the griddle, he checked his phone. As he guessed, there was a long line of texts, most from Raph and Mikey, Mikey now curious as to what Donnie was doing, but the last text was from Leo.

Instantly, Donnie's heart stopped.

The world turned upside down in slow motion. His stomach bottomed out. The silence was suddenly too deafening.

' _ **Don't bother coming home. Will send your things later.'**_

Donnie leaned on the counter for support as his legs threatened to give out on him. He was going back this evening to spend the week with his family.

But Leo had shut the door, nixing Donnie's plans of going home. He stared at the plain black text, too stunned to think properly. He wanted to rage and scream and cry, and go back to the lair and confront Leo, but his legs refused to cooperate. He was frozen in time. He didn't even notice when Sable called his name and joined him by the counter.

"Donnie? What's wrong?" Sable asked, jumping up when she noticed him pale and shaking. "What's going on?"

Donnie couldn't speak. His voice was lost, taken from him as readily as his home.

It was one thing to be cornered and forced into making a choice. Now that the choice was taken from him and he was essentially homeless, the reality of the situation landed heavily on his bony shoulders.

Not getting a response, Sable snatched Donnie's phone out of his hand and read the message. A gasping cry escaped, her hand covering her mouth at the cold, heartless truth in black and white.

"What an asshole!" Sable barked angrily. She started to type a cursing response to the asshole who called himself 'leader' and 'brother' to the person she loved, but Donnie came out of his fog and took the phone from her before she could hit send.

"It's okay," Donnie said tightly. He swallowed hard. "There was a chance this would happen." He offered a tiny smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I've made my choice. I'm not isolating myself in a dungeon, living only to train and patrol the human population. My place is here, with the woman I love."

Donnie glanced to the sun sitting on the horizon beyond the kitchen window. He was now homeless.

Sable wrapped her arms around him, stroking the underside of his shell where she knew was extremely sensitive. Gazing up adoringly, she spoke.

"This is your home, too," she planted a tender kiss above his heart. "You'll always have a place to stay."

Donnie nodded, unable to find his voice. He simply held Sable, trying to process everything that had happened. The smell of burning food woke both up out of their melancholy. Donnie scraped the partially burnt pancake out and restarted the breakfast.

Breakfast was a mostly silent affair. Donnie finished first and placed his plate in the dishwasher, hurrying out the door and towards the van, opening the back doors and hiding amongst the electronic equipment he had brought.

Sable could tell his spirit was broken. He was hurting, and it was tearing him up on the inside.

Against her better judgment, Sable grabbed Donnie's phone he had abandoned on the table and found the hurtful text.

' _ **I hope you know you are breaking your brother's heart. He doesn't deserve your vitriol. Shame on you!'**_

Sable put the phone down with a sense of accomplishment. Oh, how she wished she could see this 'Leo' person face to face. The conversation would be vastly different. The phone buzzed, signaling an answer.

' _ **He's all yours.'**_

Sable's eyes burned with tears. Angrily she punched a reply.

' _ **Gladly! At least he knows how much I love him! He's worth everything to me! I'm just sorry he has such a shitty person as a brother! He's better off without your hate and contempt.'**_

A couple seconds later, the phone buzzed.

' _ **Careful what you wish for. It could kill you.'**_

Sable blinked at the screen. Was that a threat?

She saw Donnie plodding around the shed carrying a handful of tools. Leaving him to his solace of machines, Sable carried his phone upstairs to continue the conversation. She didn't want Donnie to see her with his phone. He might get upset and he had enough on his mind at the moment. Sable tucked the phone into her robe pocket and headed upstairs, mulling over Leo's last text.

The phone buzzed as she was pulling on a tee shirt in preparation to tackle her next cleaning project. A curious text met her gaze.

' _ **Need cheese.'**_

' _ **Is this a joke?'**_ Sable frowned, waiting for a reply.

' _ **No. Why would I joke about cheese? What's wrong with you?'**_

' _ **First you tell him to stay away. Then you threaten me. Now you're wanting dairy products? Are you insane?'**_

' _ **Who is this?'**_

Sable curled her lip to reply then noticed the sender wasn't Leo. It was **Mikey**! Feeling guilty, she answered.

' _ **This is Sable. Donnie is busy outside. I'm sorry.'**_

" _ **No prob baby. Can you tell Donnie to bring some cheese when he comes back this evening?'**_

' _ **He's not going back.'**_

" _ **What? Why? You have him tied up and playing turtle tickle?'**_

A suggestive icon followed.

' _ **Leo texted this morning. Donnie's out of the family. Leo doesn't want him to come home.'**_

Sable felt guilty as soon as she sent the message. There was no doubt Mikey knew the situation. She shouldn't have to explain it to him.

Why was he being so cruel to make her repeat the horrible things Leo said? Seeing the words made the reality all the more cutting and horrible.

The phone remained quiet for nearly five minutes before it buzzed. This time the message was from Raph.

' _ **Tell Donnie to come home. We need to have a family meeting.'**_

' _ **I don't know, Raph. He's really upset. I'm afraid he and Leo will get into a fight. Maybe in a couple of days? Let them both cool down. I don't want anyone to get hurt.'**_

' _ **Master Splinter is dealing with Leo. Donnie needs to come home. Master Splinter's orders.'**_

Sable recalled Donnie's obvious love and respect for the mutant who raised him. If Splinter gave an order, Donnie was honor bound to obey his sensei. Sable was about to answer when there was a beep for an incoming call. Frowning, she found the blinking icon and touched it.

Instantly, a big turtle appeared on the screen. Another one, this one even bigger, appeared behind the first, who was grinning wolfishly.

"Wow! You're cute!" the one in orange said.

"Knock it off, Mikey," the one in red growled, smacking the smaller turtle upside the head. There was a light scuffle, then the phone focused on the one in red. "I'm Raph. That's Mikey."

Sable smiled, finding them as adorable as Donnie. Especially the smaller one, Mikey. He had an easy going expression and big, goofy grin that reminded her of Donnie.

"Sable. Pleased to meet you. Sort of."

"Enough chit chat," Raph groused, huffing angrily. "You tell Donnie to get his shell home tonight."

"Bring cheese," Mikey put in, earning an elbow to the stomach.

"Sensei is dealing with Leo's attitude, so Donnie needs to get home so we can have a nice long chat." Raph continued.

Sable thought for a moment. Narrowing her eyes, she glared at Raph on the screen.

"I'll send him back on one condition."

Raph raised a brow curiously. A part of him was impressed the small human wasn't intimidated by him. This made the second female they had come in contact with who wasn't afraid of him. He must be losing his touch.

"Oh?" Raph asked, maintaining his brutish attitude. "And what would that be?"

"Promise me that you will make sure they don't hurt each other," Sable said, wanting to cry at the thought of Donnie coming to harm. "Promise me, Raph. Don't let Leo hurt him. Promise me."

Raph faltered. Of all the things to promise, protecting his geeky brother from Leo's rage was a no brainer. Raph had to step in many times to stop Leo in his maddening rages. They were becoming more and more frequent. Leo was self destructing right before their eyes.

"Leo won't hurt him. You have my word."

Sable wiped at a tear, ashamed these two strangers witnessed her so distraught. But, they were family now. Sort of. She'd have to get used to confiding in them when it was necessary.

"Okay. I'll talk to him at lunch," Sable said. "He'll be back home even if I have to drive him myself."

"Hey, can you bring some cheese?" Mikey asked.

Raph shoved his annoying little brother out of the way and muttered. "Pest." To Sable he added, "Just let him know that sensei wants to have a word with him and regardless of what Leo thinks, we want Donnie to come back home."

"I'll tell him," Sable said, smiling at the turtle on the screen. "Thank you, Raph. You're sweet."

Raph paused as if struck. Mikey smirked in that way that meant he had a jibe building, ready to torment his sibling.

"Whatever," Raph muttered, ending the call.

Sable felt a huge sense of relief. Donnie wasn't ostracized from his family. Apparently Leo had been acting on his own and speaking out of turn. Sable only hoped she could convince Donnie to go back. This whole situation was a mess, and it all boiled down to anger and resentment from one side.

Sable slid Donnie's phone into her pocket and started to work on the spare bathroom that joined the two rooms she just cleaned. There wasn't much to do to it, seeing how her siblings had used it from time to time during her rehabilitations.

Her brother had a brand new shower installed last summer, as he hated the plastic configuration that had been in there for ten years. The plastic was cracked and discolored and water leaked on the floor.

Sable wasn't too happy with having a construction crew in her home for a week while they replaced pipes and laid tiles and fitted new fixtures in the spare bath, but had to admit, the new bathroom was beautiful.

Once everything was clean, Sable checked on the laundry, wishing she had a maid to do all the menial chores. The skin on her hands was peeling and beginning to feel rough from all the chemicals.

The clock read just after noon. Sable washed her hands and made some soup and sandwiches, finding Donnie with his head buried in the entrails of what appeared to be several gutted computers in the back of the van.

"Lunch is ready."

Donnie jumped a foot in the air, making the cutest little mousy squeak of terror. Sable giggled, curling her finger in a 'come hither' gesture.

"Good. I'm starving,' Donnie said, obediently following Sable inside. He washed his hands and sat down at the table, ready to eat. He glanced to the corner where his phone always charged and found it missing. "Hey, where's my phone?"

Sable cringed, but decided to bite the bullet. Donnie had always been truthful with her. The least she could do was show him the same honesty.

"You got another text from Leo, so I sent him back a scathing reply," she said, pulling his phone from her pocket and handing it to him. His face darkened as she continued. "Then you got another text, I thought it was Leo, and it was Mikey, and he got Raph and we talked for a minute. Raph said your sensei was dealing with Leo and you needed to come home."

Donnie sat, wide eyed in stunned silence. He was having a hard time grasping the concept of never seeing his family, but now his father was demanding he come home, it put a spin on his emotions.

He wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Cry. Scream. Rage. Beg to go home. Threaten to stay away. It all jumbled on him.

Sable's hands on his face drew him out of the whirlwind.

"You are to go home to your father and brothers and talk things through." She gave him a kiss to the nose. "Things will work out. Trust me. Everything will be alright."

Donnie placed his hands on her waist, using her as an anchor in a world spinning out of control. "You are… sure?"

"Positive," she breathed, caressing his cheeks with affection. "This whole situation is a huge misunderstanding. Once things are talked through, you'll see there is nothing to worry about."

Donnie's brooding expression softened. He nuzzled her hands, relishing in her touch. He would trust in her wisdom. Besides, if his father was dealing with Leo and demanding his return, there was going to be a long, tedious, yet engaging conversation. Master Splinter was the only one Leo listened to.

If anyone could set Leo straight, it was their father.

o-o

-o-o

o-o-

Anyone else wanna smack Leo? Sorry, but it's necessary to have him an asshole for a little while. He has a lot of maturing to do.

Be sure to drop me a line and let me know what ya think!

LOVE hearing from my readers and I always answer signed reviews (in inboxes)


	22. Chapter 22: Brothers

Chapter Twenty-Two: Brothers

THANK YOU TO ALEXLUKE, GIRAFFECHAN and RAP BEAR FOR YOUR AWESOME PATRONAGE AND FEEDBACK! YOU ROCK! Exclusive turtle updates and scenes will be posted on my page shortly!

AN: Almost everyone wanted to throttle Leo last chapter, so here's a little retribution, brought to you by Splinter. :D (Go daddy-rat, go!)

o-o

-o-o

o-o-

Leo couldn't make it to his room. Limbs shaking, too exhausted to go any further, he collapsed on his old bed, where he used to share the sleeping space with his brothers. It bothered him to no longer be able to sense his brothers nearby as they slept.

He had always been the one to watch out for them, even in slumber.

It was his duty to be alert.

To protect them.

Keep them safe.

Leo felt a familiar presence before he saw Donnie enter his peripheral vision.

"Leo?" Donnie's voice was soft, timid. Of all the turtles, he was the most gentle.

"Go away, Don," Leo said, too tired to argue or deal with his brother.

To his annoyance, Donnie stepped forward, shifting nervously from foot to foot. He always did such a thing when something bothered him.

Leo knew what he wanted to say, but he wasn't in the mood to hear it. He wasn't in the mood to even look at Donnie, let alone speak with him. When Donnie returned the day before, Leo had been engaged in the hashi. Nearly 24 hours passed with Leo under tremendous strain from weights while maintaining his balance and being lectured by his father.

Leo's mood was vastly sourer, especially when confronted with the one who created the hostility in the first place.

Donnie took in Leo's limp form draped over his old bed. The only motion Leo made was the heavy rise and fall of his chest. Donnie recognized the signs of fatigue and fell back into his natural role as caregiver. He touched Leo's arm, earning a startled jolt and growl, but Leo was too weak to get away.

Carefully, Donnie began massaging Leo's wrist and up his arm. They had each learned such techniques to soothe aching muscles and expedite healing. They also knew pressure points to calm nerves and ease stress. Donnie utilized such knowledge now, helping his older brother to relax and promote circulation in his tortured limbs.

Splinter had been relentless.

Several minutes passed before Donnie spoke.

"I know you don't approve of the relationship I have with Sable, and I understand your reasoning," Donnie started, massaging the knots that made up Leo's bicep. "Master Splinter said it was okay for Sable to visit and I would like to bring her, but I…" Donnie trailed off, meeting Leo's icy gaze. "I want her to feel welcomed. Accepted. As she has accepted me. But I worry over you."

"Me?" Leo croaked. He kept still, too tired and achy to get up and walk away.

"Will you say or do anything to hurt her?" Donnie asked bluntly. "Can I trust you not to hurt her?"

Leo opened his mouth to snarl a vehement reply to the insinuation he was so cold and callous to do such a thing. But the words died in his throat. He blinked, staring up at the ceiling, churning over Donnie's words.

There was a time when he could be trusted, without question, without fail, to support and love his brothers in all they do.

Now?

He wasn't sure how he would react upon meeting the girl who had stolen Donnie's heart. He wouldn't intentionally attack a woman, but lately, with his warring, out of control emotions, he was becoming unpredictable.

Unstable.

The thought terrified him.

He was going down a dangerous path and had no idea how to get away from it. His every waking moment was filled with heartache and disappointment. Life was so unfair. And he failed at everything he held dear.

He couldn't keep the ones he loved safe. Couldn't stop the bad people from hurting innocents.

He was a mess. And he didn't want his brothers to travel down the same destructive path.

They were too good for that.

Too loving and trusting and gentle.

Even Raph.

"I fear you becoming too attached to her," Leo admitted softly, rationale peeking through the fog that had been surrounding him so heavily of late. "That you will lose your heart and then the world will come crashing down on you. I want to spare you that pain."

"I'm afraid it's already too late," Donnie imparted, returning to the task of massaging the pain and suffering from Leo's tense frame. "I have already become attached to her, Leo. I love her. Very much. And she loves me."

Leo closed his eyes. Not from fatigue, though that did play a part in it. But this was from disappointment. Donnie was too quick to lose his heart. He was far too sensitive for the deeper emotions, like falling in love.

"You do not want this kind of pain," Leo said slowly, opening his eyes to zero in on Donnie. "It would be best to end the relationship and save your heart from the torment waiting to rip you apart from the inside out."

It hurt Donnie to hear his big brother say such things. Even worse to see the expression of total defeat on Leo's face. He appeared so much older than his brothers even though they shared the same Hatch Day.

"I know you think it's your place to protect us, Leo," Donnie said, leaning over to hover a couple inches from Leo's face to get his point across. "But we're not children anymore. We have to live our lives. Fall in love. Get hurt. Be disappointed. Find joy where we can and be thankful for those who love us and stick by our sides."

"I know," Leo muttered. He grit his teeth, "But I don't want my brothers to suffer this way. I want to keep you safe. That's my job."

"No, it's not," Donnie said. "In the field, you are the leader. But at home? You're our _brother_. You can't stop us from falling in love and wanting families of our own."

Defeated, Leo gave a somber nod.

"I wanted to bring Sable here sometime, to meet everyone," Donnie said, working down Leo's other arm. "But if it will make you uncomfortable, we can postpone her visit. I want you to be okay with this, and not say anything to hurt her. Can I trust you?"

Leo fought down the urge to cry. Hearing Donnie's concerns made him realize just how much of a monster he'd become. He had changed, and not for the better.

Was he such a terrible person he now lacked the faith of his brothers?

Had he fallen so far?

"It'll be fine," Leo said after a moment. He wasn't in the mood to meet this woman. Ever. But if Donnie was going to continue his relationship with her, Leo had to face the inevitable. Like yanking off a band-aid. "She can come. I won't cause friction. You have my word of honor."

"Good," Donnie said, now back to his happy self. He was too trusting for his own good. "She's eager to meet everyone. She's spoken with Raph and Mikey using the video chat feature, and thinks Mikey is adorable." Donnie gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes. "He's going to be a handful."

"Always is," Leo agreed out of habit. He found it strange Sable had so readily accepted Raph and Mikey.

Well, Raph anyway. Mikey was easy to get along with. Kid was as social as they come. Add to his boyish expressions and goofy friendliness, he made friends easily.

Raph on the other hand…. He took some time getting used to. It was strange Sable had been amicable to the rough, brawny turtle.

"I'm going back to the farm in a few days so I can work on the wiring," Donnie explained. "Sable's cleaning the spare bedrooms so when you visit, you have a place to stay."

"You sure it's a good idea, investing so much time and work into a place we may lose if she decides she doesn't want to play Dr. Doolittle anymore?" Leo asked, not caring how gruff he sounded.

Donnie flinched from the jibe, but spoke with conviction.

"Even if our relationship doesn't work out, I want her to be safe. She's all alone out there on the farm. And she's so small and fragile. Vulnerable."

Leo turned away to stare at the wall.

Donnie made to start on Leo's legs, which were still trembling, but Leo jerked his leg away.

"Please, Donnie, just go," Leo said toward the wall. "Let me sleep."

Donnie felt his heart break, but nodded, though Leo couldn't see him. "Good night, Leo. I love you."

Leo managed a curt nod, closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

o-o

-o-

The next few days were spent in a whirlwind for Donnie. He fixed the garbage truck, (after Raph swore up and down he was NOT the one that drove it on a sidewalk in Queens), ran diagnostics on all the programs he had running in search of Foot activity, modified the moving van with a new tracking system, restocked weapons in the garbage truck, and flittered about constructing a new tracking implant.

There was some chatter in Tokyo that was worth monitoring closely, but the transmissions were garbled and sporadic, not allowing him to pinpoint an exact location. The best he was able to do was determine the signal originally came from Tokyo…or somewhere within 100 miles of it.

Thursday he went on a supply run, packing the truck with all the things he'd need to finish bringing the farm up to specs for security. He had other ideas to improve the security, but it would have to wait. He was itching to get the farm equipment up and running, but the security of the house was paramount.

She also mentioned the attic, which could be easily converted into a commander center and possible laboratory.

His shell was all aquiver with excitement.

The thought of the multitude of projects to get his nerdy hands on gave Donnie a thrill. He loved to do repair work and build things. The farm was a giant toyland for him.

Friday he finished constructing a tiny transmitter, as his previous one had been removed when he was captured. Wanting to place it somewhere that would blend in, Donnie used a mirror to find the best place, preferably a crease. He was just checking out his butt when he realized someone was watching him.

"Oh! Leo! You scared me," Donnie said, offering his brother a faint smile before returning to his butt inspection with a mirror.

"Do I even want to know what you're doing?" Leo asked.

Since he and Donnie had talked, Leo had warmed up a few degrees. He still had times of iciness, but there were glimpses of the old Leo peeking through the glacier.

"Built a new tracker," Donnie said, pointing to the small device in a glass Petri dish. "Wanted to find a place to hide its implantation."

Leo stepped forward, assuming his natural leadership role and turned Donnie to the side, exposing the tender flesh of his undershell.

"You have a natural crease here. That will hide the mark."

Donnie turned his arm this way and that, trying to see the crease but it was too far under his shell.

"Lay down," Leo said, motioning toward the table they used as a medbay.

Donnie did as told, not liking this part of the procedure. He had implanted his brothers with their trackers. He didn't want to repeat the process but it was necessary. In case he was captured again.

Donnie lay face down on the table, stretching out to give Leo plenty of room.

Leo took a small marker, drawing a line in the crease behind Donnie's arm, and tapped the gangly limb.

"Stretch your arm up."

Donnie did as instructed, trusting Leo with this delicate task.

Leo withdrew the syringe and numbing agent, loading up a hefty dose, and injecting it around the area he was to cut for implantation. Minutes passed by in silence, Leo checking on the numbness before picking up the scalpel. He cut a small incision, roughly an inch, and picked up the new implant with hemostats.

A quick plunge and release, and the new tracker was buried in Donnie's tissue. Leo held up the needle and short thread and put two stitches in the gap, making sure it healed well to hide the implantation mark. When he was done, he patted Donnie on the shell.

"You're done."

Donnie got up, moving his arm to help ward off the numbness.

"Thanks, Leo."

Leo offered a spastic nod. He checked the time.

"Come on, we need to get in a couple hours training before dinner."

Donnie moaned petulantly but followed his brother to the dojo. Leo yelled at Raph and Mikey to join them, Mikey pouting the first ten minutes of katas as he was eager to return to his video games.

When the numbing agent wore off, Donnie flinched from the impact of Raph's sais striking his bo. Raph eased up on his attack, worried he'd hurt his nerdy brother.

"You okay, bro?" Raph asked, sais softly singing at his sides.

Donnie rotated his arm, wincing from pain.

"Leo implanted a new tracker. Little sore."

"Enough," Leo said, disengaging from Mikey, who was cheekily blowing kisses at him. Leo slid his katanas into place, and pointed out the door. "Let's start dinner."

Mikey was out the door faster than anyone had ever seen him move. Leo stepped toward Donnie. Raph, expecting another confrontation, and recalling his promise to keep Donnie safe from Leo's wrath, puffed his chest and glared at Leo apprehensively. To his relief, Leo motioned to Donnie.

"Let me see your stitches," Leo ordered, immediately honing in on the place where he had implanted Donnie's tracker. Thankfully, the workout had not loosened the stitches. "Easy workout the next couple of days."

Donnie nodded, placing his bo on the opposite side. To assuage Leo's misgivings, Donnie put in, "I promise to do two hours of katas a day."

Leo gave a curt nod. He glanced to Raph, narrowing his eyes at Raph's threatening posture, and took his leave without another word.

Raph waited until Leo was gone before speaking.

"Is it just me, or is he thawing out a little?"

Having been a recent victim to the love bug, Donnie realized the depths of Leo's caring. If anything happened to Sable, Donnie would be a shell of himself. Leo's distance dissonance was understandable. His pain a little too surreal.

"It will take time, Raph," Donnie said softly. "Emotional pain is harder to heal than physical."

"Yeah, well, you two bring it on yourselves," Raph huffed. His sais flashed a second before he slipped them into their scabbards. "Getting attached to chicks. Falling in love. You set yourself up for the pain and suffering of losing them."

"Not so simple,' Donnie said, walking out of the dojo, Raph at his side. "You don't even realize you're falling in love until you're in so deep, you can't imagine life without the one who has stolen your heart."

"Wuss," Raph groused good-naturedly.

"Hard ass," Donnie quipped back.

"And proud of it!" Raph thumped his massive chest, causing a hearty, meaty sound to echo in the living room. "Won't see this turtle falling for some doe eyed chick."

Donnie thought about mentioning to Raph the old expression of those who protest too much, but for the sake of argument, he held his tongue.

Mikey danced through the kitchen, helping Leo prepare dinner. Leo bent over to put pizza in the oven and Mikey grabbed his ass, which earned him a punch to the snout. He rubbed his face, griping at Leo's need to chill out.

Donnie sequestered himself at his computers, hoping to find more information of the Foot in Japan, but all his leads proved to be duds.

Donnie turned in early, as he wanted to leave early the next day. He was going to spend a few days at Sable's. Hopefully he would finish up the security at the farm.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Early the next morning, Donnie quietly exited the lair, the moving van having been packed the previous night. Traffic crawled in the city limits, but once Donnie hit the open road, he put the pedal to the metal and sped to his lady love.

Unfortunately, there was a traffic accident a couple miles out of town, meaning Donnie had to wait over an hour while it was sorted out. He sent a text to Sable, telling her he was running late. He doubted she would answer, as it was 7am.

Surprisingly, she answered within seconds, telling him she was making breakfast and wanted him for dessert.

Donnie never wanted the traffic to move so badly in his life!

By the time Donnie made it to the farm, his tail was aching, bulging predominantly and making it difficult to walk. Sable barely opened the door before Donnie picked her up and carried to the bedroom. Her robe fell away, revealing the creamy silkiness of her skin and the sexy lingerie he had bought her online. He had completely forgotten about it. And also found it unnecessary. He made short work of it, exposing her nakedness before his own.

Donnie disposed of his pants and shoes in record time, lifting Sable into his arms and eased her on his rigidity as he lowered them to the bed. She moaned in his ear, arms looping around his neck as his full weight pressed her into the mattress.

"God, I've missed you," she whispered, crying out as he began to thrust with wild abandon.

Donnie captured her mouth, hungrily taking her cries as passionately as he took her body. Growling, he kissed her neck, latching on as he picked up speed, feeling the telltale sensation crawl up his shell and down into his tail.

Sable responded to him perfectly, moaning his name and squeezing him with each stroke. Scratching at his shell, she panted and cried out as her orgasm hit with the ferocity of a hurricane.

Donnie shortly followed, flooding her thoroughly, his lips sealed on her shoulder as he thrust through the storm. Fully empty, he relaxed, releasing his possessive hold with his lips to coax her into a sensuous kiss.

Sable basked in his attention, exchanging caresses as they stared into each other's eyes. How much she loved this giant, geeky, lanky turtle. He completed her in so many ways. It was hard to imagine life without him. Without his smile. His passion. His genuine love. She wanted to stay in this moment, in this bed, forever.

But a knock at the door echoed throughout the house.

Sable groaned at the interruption, wanting desperately to have another round, preferably bent over something, but thought better of ignoring the sound. She made to move but Donnie locked his joints, whispering in her ear.

"Might be a Jehovah's Witness."

Sable laughed, playfully biting his cheek.

"Then again, it might be my family."

Reluctantly Donnie pulled out, allowing Sable to escape his clutches and their bed. She hastily wiped the glisten between her legs with a blanket and grabbed her robe, pulling it tight around her waist, though it didn't hide the red weal on her neck from Donnie's affection, and headed down the stairs.

Donnie pulled on pants and followed her to the landing, noting no one was at the front door.

The knock was coming from the kitchen, closest to the garage.

He stepped to the bottom, poised at the corner, ready to jump into action if the visitor was unwelcome.

And heard a familiar voice.

"Wow, you're hotter in person."

o-o

o-o

-o-

Three guesses who it is.

Honestly, how long do you think the little shit would stay away until he just HAD to nose in and investigate?

Be sure to click that little button there and let me know what you think! What's going to happen?... *cue dramatic close up on a soap opera*


	23. Chapter 23: Hitchhiker

Chapter Twenty-Three: Hitchhiker

AN: THANK YOU ALEXLUKE, GIRAFFECHAN, and RAP BEAR for your AWESOME PATRONAGE AND FEEDBACK on all my stories and sneak peek chapters! (more DomLeo on the way!) Your kindness and critique is greatly appreciated!

AN2: Yup, as everyone guessed, the little shit at the door is Mikey. Time to start the chaos. HAHA!

o-o

-o-

o-o

Sable gaped at the turtle on the doorstep grinning wolfishly. She tightened her grip on her robe, well aware of her nakedness and the moisture still dripping between her legs, and heard Donnie thunder behind her.

"Dammit, Mikey! What are you doing here?" Donnie yelled, storming up behind Sable to glare at his guilty little brother. His question was answered when he looked past Mikey to see the back doors of the van standing wide open.

"Umm, I kinda slept in the van last night," Mikey said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Wanted to meet your lady and didn't think you'd bring her by with Leo being a crabby shell." Mikey threw a charming smile to Sable and winked. "How's it going, baby?"

"Mikey," Donnie growled threateningly.

"Pleasure to meet you," Sable said, having a feeling this turtle was going to be trouble. She stepped aside, "Please, come in."

"No, he's going straight home!" Donnie snapped, fists drawn at his sides.

Sable didn't miss the cheeky waggle Mikey gave his brother. Not wanting to waste time with the siblings bickering, and deciding to take control of the situation, she spoke up.

"No, he can stay. We need the help. Work will go much faster with an extra pair of hands."

Mikey faltered, stepping into the kitchen and looking around. He zeroed in on the fridge and grinned.

"You two go have some private time. I'll work on breakfast."

Sable and Donnie didn't miss the innuendo. Donnie glowered, but Sable scoffed.

"See, Donnie? We have a maid, and then after breakfast, he can help you with the wiring," Sable said, grasping Donnie's hand.

Donnie's expression softened immediately.

"He's not coming anywhere near the electricity. Had enough of his wiring abilities. Don't think I could survive another electrocution."

"Then he can help me clean out the attic," Sable said, throwing a look to Mikey, who perked up, a carton of eggs in hand. "He has a lot of muscle. The heavy stuff should be easy for him."

Mikey flexed, showing off his bicep.

"I'm more than muscles. I'm also a pretty face, and oozing charm."

"Oh, you're oozing something, alright,' Donnie sighed, anger subsiding a few degrees.

He was glad Sable wasn't upset. If anything, she readily accepted his brother. There was hope when she met the other two. Though it was difficult to say who was the surliest asshole at the moment, Leo or Raph. Donnie only hoped Sable was as accepting of them as she inevitably was of Mikey.

"I'm going to get changed," Sable said, pointing a finger to each turtle in turn. "Don't break the dishes or burn anything until I get back."

"Moi?" Donnie asked, feigning hurt.

Sable disappeared upstairs. Donnie waited until she was gone, then grabbed Mikey roughly by the shell. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Uhhh, making scrambled eggs?" Mikey asked innocently.

"What are you doing here?" Donnie hissed, not letting go of Mikey even though he was squirming from pain. "You could have seriously jeopardized my relationship with Sable! How could you be so dimwitted?"

Donnie gave Mikey a violent shake, wanting to pick up the pan and throttle his annoying sibling.

Mikey warded off Donnie's hold and slapped his hand away when he attempted to get another grip on his shell.

"Back off, Don. She's cool. I could tell by talking to her with Raph. She's totally head over shell for you, and if you two want to be serious, I need to vet her. See if she's worthy of my favorite, geeky brother."

Donnie scowled.

"She doesn't need to be 'vetted.' This is **my** relationship. I decide if and when to introduce her to my family! You are _**way**_ out of line, Mikey!"

"Chill," Mikey started, but Donnie punched his arm, a little harder than necessary.

"Stop! Just…stop," Donnie said.

He sighed heavily, scrubbing a hand over his face. Having Mikey here complicated things. Sable didn't seem to mind his presence, but Donnie most certainly did. No more nudity and random sex. Now they were to be careful, and find quiet times when Mikey was distracted to be intimate.

"Bro, it's cool," Mikey said, nudging Donnie with his shoulder. He had that annoying way of appearing as a beaten puppy, making anger and frustration melt away and forgive him. "I can sleep in the barn if you want to play Tail Time."

Donnie narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to admit that was the first thing that popped into his mind.

Waving dismissively, Donnie said, "You can't. It's packed with junk. You'll have to sleep on the couch."

"Or I could sleep in the truck," Mikey said, now feeling self conscious. It just occurred to him if the situation was reversed, he'd be embarrassed to have one of his brothers in the house while he bedded his mate.

"Don't be silly," Sable said, joining them. She had changed into faded jeans and tee shirt that appeared to be a favorite snack for a moth. "I cleaned the spare room. You can stay there. Provided you help me with the attic. You refuse, and your shell is in the doghouse."

Mikey grinned wide enough to crack his face.

"My muscles are at your command, baby!"

"Breakfast, then help Donnie unload the van, and we'll start on the attic," Sable said, checking on the food cooking on the stove. "While you're helping Donnie, I'll put new linens on the bed. Hope you don't mind pink."

"Clashes with my orange," Mikey sighed dramatically. "But if I have to…."

"You do," Sable said matter of factly. Grabbing a plate, she put on some eggs, bacon and toast. Having a younger brother, she was immune to male drama.

Donnie followed suit, settling down next to her at the table in the breakfast nook. Mikey joined them a minute later. Donnie half expected him to sidle up to Sable on the other side, but Mikey seated himself opposite, giving the couple a respectful distance.

Maybe he was learning after all.

Then Donnie felt Mikey's foot rubbing his ankle. His brow waggled suggestively. Donnie sighed and kicked Mikey's shin, earning a painful cry.

Sable didn't bother asking. She has siblings. She knew when one was being a pest. Hoping to quell their argument, she spoke.

"So, what all do you plan on doing today, Donnie?"

Donnie glared at Mikey for a moment before answering Sable.

"Get the new fuse box set up and install a few cameras in the eaves on the west side of the house."

"Are you turning the power off?" Sable asked.

The attic was dark from so much junk crammed up there. She and Mikey would have to rely on flashlights until they worked their way to the center of the room, where they could utilize the overhead light.

"Probably not today," Donnie said. "Set up will take a few hours and then I'll have to have the power off for some time. Don't want to throw you into the dark while you're trying to work."

"Much appreciated," Sable said, placing her hand on Donnie's arm.

"Are you two gonna start kissing?" Mikey asked. "Cause I can leave the room."

Two sets of annoyed eyes pierced his flippancy. He ate in silence, chastised for the moment.

Sable finished her plate and placed it in the dishwasher. Both turtles followed suit, Mikey grinning with a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth. He plucked another one from the pan and headed to the van with Donnie. There were only a couple of boxes that needed to be unpacked, hence why Mikey had so much room to sleep.

Once Mikey sat down the heavy box on the doorstep, he started toward the bowels of the house, where Sable would be waiting to put him work, when Donnie grasped his arm, halting his momentum.

"Behave yourself," Donnie warned darkly. He wasn't one to get angry or launch into a physical assault, but in order to protect Sable from Mikey's sometimes crude and highly inappropriate language, Donnie had to make Mikey aware of boundaries. "You do everything she says. Do not make crude jokes. Do not insinuate anything of a sexual nature. Do not embarrass her. Do not make her cry."

"Dude!" Mikey snorted. "What kind of a monster do you think I am?"

"Sometimes you're inappropriate, Mikey," Donnie said without softening the blow. "You're obnoxious and disrespecting. An embarrassment."

Mikey's expression faltered.

"An embarrassment?"

"You say things that you think are funny, but it makes others feel uncomfortable or belittled." Donnie didn't hold back. Many times Mikey had said or done something to embarrass his family. And it was time he grew up. They were adults now. Childishness was beneath them. "It's time to grow up, Mikey. Act like adults. Be respectable and honorable."

Mikey gave a nod of understanding but there was genuine hurt in his blue eyes.

"I'll do better. Promise."

Donnie placed his hand on Mikey's arm for reassurance. Mikey stepped forward, curling into Donnie's chest, pulling him into a hug. Donnie spoke in his ear.

"I love her, Mikey. I don't want to lose her."

"I know,' Mikey whispered back. "We'll love her as much as you do. You'll see."

Their bro love-fest was interrupted by Sable's voice.

"Donnie, you mind letting go of my helper so I can put him to work?" Sable asked, standing in the doorway, hands on hips, observing the two hugging turtles.

Donnie grinned, turning Mikey around and nudging him toward Sable.

"He's all yours."

"Great," Sable said, jerking her thumb over her shoulder. "Let's put those muscles to use and start on the attic."

"Yes, Ma'am," Mikey said, throwing a triumphant grin toward his brother. "At your service. I'm your little work turtle!"

Donnie watched the two disappear into the house and prayed he didn't need to throttle his brother.

But Donnie needn't worry. Mikey happily climbed the stairs with Sable, she nearly bumping into his butt as he halted at the top of the attic stairs.

"Dude! This place is filthy! Worse than my room!"

Mikey stepped aside, allowing Sable to stand next to him on the stairs. There wasn't much room for them to stand in the attic, as it appeared every available inch was occupied by junk and a good inch thick coat of dust.

"Granddad got too old to climb the stairs," Sable said, turning on the two flashlights she carried. She swept the beams around the cluttered entrance. "Gotta start somewhere."

"Can't we just torch the place?" Mikey quipped, picking up a giant dome lampshade ripped on one side. "Who keeps this kind of junk?"

"Packrats," Sable said matter of factly. "Garage is even worse. The bedrooms were pretty bad. Master bedroom was fairly devoid of stuff, but granddad made up for it by packing the other three. I've finished two, so there's only one with a few boxes left. It can wait until later though."

"So, what do you want me to do with this stuff?" Mikey asked, snout twitching before he sneezed.

"We're going to make three piles," Sable said, hoisting up a trash bag and leading the way down the sturdy stairs. "Junk to toss out. Stuff to donate to charity. And things we might want to keep or can be sold."

"I feel like a scavenger hunter and Indiana Jones all rolled into one," Mikey giggled.

"Stuff to save can go in the bedroom there, where I'm gonna store everything until I can go through it." Sable pointed to a bedroom at the far end of the hall.

Mikey held up the broken mismatched lamp shades stacked six deep, and a trash bag clutched in his other hand. "And this?"

"We see what's in them," Sable said, tearing open the bag she carried. She pulled out clothes, musty with dry rot. She was afraid to put her hand too far into the bag, as it could contain mice or something sharp. "Pitch em."

Mikey followed her downstairs to the front door, where she opened it and tossed the bag onto the front porch.

Back up the stairs the two plodded.

"I'll go through stuff and what gets tossed, you take to the porch," Sable said, wiping her brow with the back of her hand.

"Righty-o!" Mikey exclaimed brightly.

Sable found fourteen more bags of clothes, which Mikey tossed down the stairs, making a pile that he would have to move to the porch. Sable couldn't move a large box, so Mikey stepped up, lifting it easily into his arms and took it down the stairs, where Sable could examine the contents via the hallway light and sun filtering through the windows.

"What is it?" Mikey asked eagerly, hovering at her shoulder to peer into the box. "Treasure? Gold? Jewels? Secret Pizza recipe?"

"In a cardboard box stored in an attic of a farmer who passed away in his eighties?" Sable asked skeptically.

"Hey, you never know," Mikey said, staring at the flaps as Sable ripped off the last bit of tape.

"They're… figurines," Sable said, displaying a collection of dusty humanoid figures with porcelain faces. "We'll put them in the spare room, just in case they're valuable."

Mikey hauled the box into the room indicated. The attic began to open up already, even when Mikey returned and found Sable tugging on another box. His heart sank upon noticing the stack next to it. The paper came up to his nose!

"Is that…magazines?" he asked, pointing to the hard pressed pages.

"Yup," Sable sighed. "Told ya, granddad was a packrat."

"Glad we're not that bad," Mikey quipped, peering over the edge of the box she was attempting to move and finding it full of newspapers.

Sable carefully went through the box but found nothing of interest, other than fifty year old newspapers from a company that had long since gone out of business.

A few minutes later, (and several trash bags of old linens,) Sable found a dozen bags of baby clothes. They were at least forty-five years old and some were threadbare, but there were a few cute dresses she might be able to donate to a doll store or something.

"What's this?" Mikey asked, pulling out dark wooden slats.

"It's a baby bed," Sable explained, motioning to the stained mattress leaning on the wall behind the wood. "Probably the one my mother and her siblings used when they were babies."

"Oh, you better keep it," Mikey said, picking up the four wooden sides that formed the frame.

"Don't need it," Sable said, following Mikey down the stairs with the bag of baby clothes in her arms. "Put it in the pile to be sold."

Mikey paused, and not only because the bed was heavier than he anticipated, but because of Sable's directions. Curiously he tilted his head, staring at his brother's mate.

"Don't you want to keep it… for _your_ baby?"

Sable offered a sad smile.

"Can't have kids, Mikey. When I was first diagnosed with leukemia, aggressive radiation and chemotherapy destroyed my ovaries. Can't have babies."

Mikey's big blue eyes shone with emotion. Maybe this was one of the times Donnie was talking about earlier? Hoping to rectify the situation, Mikey spoke.

"I think you should keep it. For awhile anyway. Your family may want to use it. It's an heirloom. Might want to keep the tradition."

Sable laughed.

"When my sister in law got pregnant with their first, she was offered the baby bed and _freaked_ out." Sable adopted a high falsetto voice, imitating her sister in law. 'Oh my god! That bed is **ancient**! And probably coated in lead paints or varnish or something. What are you trying to do? Kill my baby with pesticides?"

"Wow," Mikey huffed. "Good thing she didn't grow up in a sewer. We slept in boxes dad got out of a dumpster."

It was Sable's turn to look sad. She had grown up with a lot of luxuries. More than most anyway. Her parents were still firm believers in working hard and bettering one's self to become the best they could possibly be. She and her siblings weren't really spoiled. Sure they got nice gifts, but there were many times their parents had said 'no' and meant it. Both backing up the statement with a firm hand when the need arose. But Sable couldn't imagine growing up living in a storm drain and having to sleep in a box. It broke her heart.

"Well, we may need a spare bed for Raph," Mikey said, hoisting the baby bed sections into his arms and carrying them into the quickly cluttering bedroom. "For when he's being a whiny little turtle."

Sable sighed, but let it go. Given Mikey's size when she saw him in person, and then recalled Raph beside him during the video chat, she knew Raph would be **way** too big for the baby bed. But with Mikey's sense of humor, he could use the prop.

Which was fine with Sable. When Mikey lost interest in playing with his new 'toy' she would find it a better home. If Raph didn't totally trash it in a frenzied rage at his little brother.

Lunch arrived faster than Sable realized. Her stomach growled, signaling its need for food. She waved to Mikey, who was carrying down another cabinet style sewing machine to put on the porch with the other two, and went to the kitchen to make a quick lunch.

As she washed her hands, she saw Donnie unrolling another spool of wire from the edge of the garage. She wondered what in the world he was needing so much wiring for. Then again, she wasn't electrically inclined and put her faith in his abilities.

Mikey stepped into the kitchen and Sable called, "Tell your brother it's lunchtime."

Mikey immediately went out the back door, joining Donatello as he measured off the wire. Together they walked back into the house, where Sable was making soup to go with their sandwiches.

Both turtles knew to wash up, and Mikey took it upon himself to get out dishes and set the table, copying what he saw Donnie do that morning.

Donnie studiously studied his brother and Sable, looking for any signs of discomfiture or animosity, but found both to be in good mood. Capturing Sable around the waist, he drew her near, nuzzling her soft, honey colored hair. He longed to take her to bed again, but with Mikey in the house, random sex was no longer an option. Which meant his tail was going to be throbbing most of the weekend.

Sable sighed, relaxing into his embrace, enjoying the warmth and protectiveness. Donnie sensed Mikey moving nearby. He saw his little brother quietly collect food on a plate and go to the table, allowing the couple some privacy. It was Sable who disengaged first.

"Come on, I'm starved!" she exclaimed, giving Donnie a swat to his ass before following Mikey's example.

Sitting opposite the orange banded turtle, she pointed at him with her spoon.

"We're only a fourth of the way done, so don't think about taking an afternoon nap."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Mikey smirked, though that was exactly what he was thinking. Usually, he nodded off in the afternoon, Leo always telling him it was because he stayed up all night playing video games or watching movies.

"Good, because when we're halfway done, you can carry everything to the road so it will be picked up when the garbage runs."

"Slave driver," Mikey sighed dramatically.

"And don't you forget it," Sable grinned.

Donnie felt a wave of relief wash over him. He had feared Mikey didn't listen and had said or something to make Sable uncomfortable or angry, but the two chatted as long time friends. It gave Donnie great satisfaction to see his brother being so readily accepted by the woman he loved. Sable was truly a rare gem. He was blessed to have her in his life.

Lunch finished, Sable turned on the dishwasher, and playfully grasped Mikey by the shell, marching him up the stairs to the attic.

Donnie was heading out to work on putting up cameras on the far side of the house when he phone buzzed in his pocket. Hoping Leo wasn't in a fighting mood, Donnie opened his text.

' _ **Mikey's missing! Come home! Now!'**_

Donnie huffed in exasperation and replied.

' _ **He's here. Stowaway.'**_

Donnie could only imagine Leo's relief upon finding out their youngest, and most troublesome, was safe and sound.

' _ **Do me a favor? Kill him for me?'**_

' _ **Will do! Lots of acreage to hide the body, too.'**_

A thumbs up icon appeared.

Donnie laughed and tucked his phone away, starting back to work.

Mikey proved to be quite industrious, and more than a little ornery. He found a dressmaker's dummy, nearly having a heart attack when he yanked off the sheet to find the pseudo human.

His fear was quick lived, however, as he decided to dance with the dummy. After his dance, he begged to keep it so he could decorate it and use it to scare Raph. Sable was only too happy to oblige.

Sable went downstairs to start dinner while Mikey carried the stuff piled on the porch down the sweeping drive and deposit it into a pile for pick up. Halfway through the heap, Sable called for him to get back to the attic to help her move some furniture, and like a good little turtle, he obeyed. He paid no attention to Donnie, or his surroundings. He focused on helping Sable and basking in the praise when she complimented his strength.

"Well, that's some progress, at least," Sable said, standing in the middle of the attic. The bare bulb swung on a short cord overhead, but at least now they could utilize it instead of relying on flashlights.

Mikey yawned, shell drooping a little. He wasn't used to hard work and not being able to take a nap. He frowned at a box labeled, 'Jeff' and asked Sable, "Who's Jeff? Is there a dead body chopped up in there?"

"My uncle, mom's brother, who passed away when she was a kid," Sable said, finding it sad the old and tatty box had been kept by mourning parents. She couldn't imagine her grandparents' pain of having to bury their child.

Sable pulled off the tape, which ripped and fell away as cobwebs, and opened the flaps. She smiled upon seeing the contents. She hoped her grandparents, or her late uncle, wouldn't mind if she gifted the contents to a special turtle.

"Mikey, I think you should have these," Sable said, sliding the box closer to the tired turtle.

Mikey's face lit up.

"Comics?! Dude! These are _old_ ones. Like, first editions!"

"Well, if you don't want them," Sable started, trying to hide her grin.

Mikey gasped indignantly, reaching for the box and drawing it close.

"Girl, Shredder himself couldn't pry them out of my hands!"

Sable laughed, rising and dusting off her clothes.

"Come on, dinner should be ready. Let's go find your brother."

Mikey nodded, holding the box reverently as he descended the stairs.

"Put them in your room," Sable said, pointing to the door opposite her own. "You're not sitting through dinner with those on the table."

"Awww man!" Mikey whined, but did as he was told.

Sable waited at the top of the stairs, ready to go get him and take him to dinner if he tried to crack open his new collection. But, she needn't worry. A minute later, he exited his designated room and scuffed his feet toward Sable like a pouting child. Sable linked arms with him and escorted him down the stairs, where they found Donnie at the kitchen sink, washing his hands. He growled when he saw the couple, stepping forward to plant himself between them, showing his teeth to Mikey.

"Easy, Killer," Sable said, placing her hands on his chest. The plates vibrated under her hands. "Mikey was just escorting the lady of the house to the dinner table. He's a gentleman."

Donnie relaxed, but only a little. He glared daggers, not even easing up when Mikey cowered.

"Wash up," Sable commanded Mikey, who jumped to obey. She grinned up at Donnie, clasping his face between her hands to draw him down for a kiss. "Since Mikey worked so hard today, I gave him a box of my uncle's old comics."

Donnie licked Sable's lip and smirked. He knew Mikey had a weakness for comics. He would be occupied for most of the evening, if not all night, allowing them some private time. His thumb traced the delicate plane of her jaw, smearing the dust accumulated from her attic adventure.

"I set up a movie in the living room," Donnie said, his hand lingering along Sable's waist. "Thought we could watch it while we eat."

"Excellent!" Mikey crowed. He stepped aside, allowing Sable to go first.

Sable washed up, then filled a plate. She waited until the turtles carried plates and all went into the living room, where a flat screen glowed with a screensaver.

"Hope it ain't a chick movie," Mikey murmured, settling down in the recliner.

"In this house?" Sable gaped, putting down her plate and picking up the remote. Donnie settled next to her, his leg touching hers. She pushed play and the opening scene of a scifi/horror came on.

"Righteous," Mikey snorted, becoming absorbed in the movie.

Donnie rolled his eyes at Mikey's vocabulary. But he too became distracted, and not by the movie. Sable placed her hand on his thigh and gave him a wink. He knew to follow her lead.

They ate in silence, stealing occasional kisses. When their plates were empty, Sable tucked into Donnie's side, her hand on his chest. Randomly she would lower her hand to cup his tail, earning a deep rumble under her ear. She bit her lip and retreated. Each time she tested his girth, she found him hard and straining.

When the movie went off, Mikey grabbed for the case, wanting to see the next movie in the series, but Sable stopped him.

"Mikey, you should take a shower," Sable motioned toward him and curled her nose. "Then afterward, you can watch the second part or look through your new comics before bedtime."

Mikey's eyes glazed over.

Sable waggled a finger at the turtle, "You can stay up all night reading comics if you want, but remember, we have to get up early to finish the attic."

Mikey pursed his lips, deep in thought.

"Can we watch the movie tomorrow night? I'd rather go through the comics."

"Okay," Sable agreed, every bit a surrogate mother. "But you need to clean up first. That attic was filthy. When you're done, Donnie and I will have a bath."

"Okay," Mikey agreed, getting up and taking his plate into the kitchen. He dashed back up the stairs and within five minutes, the water was running in the spare bath.

"Bout time," Donnie growled, pinning Sable to the couch and kissing her. He didn't give her time to situate herself before he was forcing her legs open so he could lie between them, grinding intimately though both were still fully clothed. "You drive me wild, woman."

Sable gasped as he grasped her breast, squeezing it firmly as he offered a violent thrust.

"We have to make sure Mikey is distracted. Don't want him knowing what we're doing. Might make him uncomfortable."

Donnie slid his hand under her shirt, shoving her bra aside so he could pinch her nipple. Sable moaned, bowing into him with each hard tweak.

"While you were in the attic, I put tape over the keyhole, just in case he wants to peek," Donnie explained.

Sable nearly came with his forceful grinding.

"Well played."

"He won't take long, so let's get ready," Donnie said, disengaging from Sable to haul her to her feet. "He'll be impatient to read those comics."

Sable deposited the plates in the dishwasher, adding Mikey's to the mix. As she bent over to put the pots and pans on the bottom, Donnie grasped her hips and thrust hard. Sable could feel the thickness bulging, straining for release. She couldn't wait to feel those inches inside her.

Rising, Sable turned and grabbed Donnie, kissing him soundly and earning a rumbling growl in his chest.

"I put a pair of pants on his bed when I made it this morning. Didn't want to risk him going commando."

"He would," Donnie answered, hand sliding over her waist to between her legs, delighted when Sable ground into his hand. He loved it when she was needy.

The sound of running water stopped, the pipes banging in the walls as the pressure was turned off. Heavy footfalls echoed overhead. Donnie sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm going to go get ready for a bath," Sable said meaningfully. "Check on your brother and remind him to be quiet."

Donnie nodded, following Sable up the stairs. She turned right, going toward the bedroom she shared with Donnie, while Donnie steered left, heading to the door that was standing ajar. He knocked and saw Mikey sliding on the clean pair of pants Sable had put on the bed.

"We're going to have a bath," Donnie said, leaning around the corner so Mikey wouldn't notice the front of his pants bulging. "If you stay up all night, please remember we're trying to sleep."

"I'll be quiet," Mikey said with a grin. "Promise." He pointed to the large box with the name printed on the side. "Dude, do you realize some of those comics are _**first editions**_?"

"Going to go through them and find out which ones are valuable and sell them?" Donnie queried, though he already knew the answer.

"Shell no!" Mikey snapped indignantly. "Those are mine! Sable gave em to me. I'm keeping them! Even if I have to fight Shredder **and** Krang while wearing nothing but my shell! No one is getting these babies!"

Donnie chuckled. He knew Mikey was serious about his comics.

Mikey pointed to the cartoon blanket on the bed, the very same blanket Donnie and Sable used during their impromptu camping. Mikey beamed happily.

"That's my favorite show! How'd she know?"

"Psychic," Donnie grinned, knowing full well Sable just got herself a shelled best friend. Simple acts of kindness went a long way with the youngest turtle. Sometimes, he truly was innocent and trusting. "Good night, Mikey. Try to get some sleep. You have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"Man," Mikey pouted. "Night, Don."

Mikey opened the flaps on the box and Donnie knew his kid brother was sufficiently entertained for the rest of the evening, if not longer. When it came to comics and video games, Mikey had unwavering concentration. Everything else? Well, he did his best.

Donnie shut the door to muffle Mikey's awestruck gasps as he uncovered the treasures hidden in the box.

Donnie entered the bedroom he shared with Sable and shut the door, locking it as a precaution. It was unlikely Mikey would open door and walk right in while they were in the middle of making love, but with Mikey's lack of self control, one can never be too cautious. Black electrical tape was stuck over the keyhole to prevent peeping from unwanted eyes.

Walking to the bathroom, Donnie stripped as he went, grateful he didn't carry the cumbersome electronics on his back anymore. In combat situations it was vital. In every day life, it was taxing. He paused when he saw Sable standing in the tub. She had yet to turn on the water, as it would take another couple minutes for the hot water tank to refill.

"Hello, big boy," Sable purred, pinching her already hard nipples and licking her lips. She knew it was corny, but she didn't care.

Donnie shut the bathroom door, adding the extra barrier in case Mikey breached the first. Growling he stalked to Sable, tail quivering and releasing his cock in haste.

Sable knelt in the tub, bracing her hands on either side of the faucet, her legs spread as far as the width of the tub. She needed a fast fuck and judging by the heat in Donnie's eyes, he needed it too.

Donnie got in the tub behind her. He didn't bother preparing her. Her inner thighs were already wet. Grasping his cock he lined himself up, placed his hands on her hips to steady her, and plunged inside. Sable stifled her cry, tilting her hips to take him deeper, which he did, stroking the innermost part that made stars erupt in her vision and her mind go blank.

There would be a time for kisses and softness later. Right now, both needed the animalistic mating of bodies.

Feverishly, Donnie began to move, holding her hips steady while he pounded, slowly at first to make sure he didn't hurt her. Sable gasped and whimpered, thrashing her head, uttering nonsensical words, completely under Donnie's control.

Many times he struck that place that sent her over the edge. She was barely able to catch her breath as Donnie continued to move, pulling out only to ejaculate on her back before burying himself once again.

Sable lost track of the times she came, but on and on Donnie moved, coating her back and her womb, cum streaming down her thighs onto the porcelain tub below. When he reached his final pinnacle, he dug his fingers into her hips and sealed them together, pumping into her with explosive force that nearly robbed her of consciousness.

Trembling, Sable rocked backward into Donnie's arms, where he held her close, breathing in her scent.

"That…. Was," she panted, groaning as she tightened on him again.

"Mine," Donnie breathed in her ear, delivering another hot spurt.

"Always, my love,' Sable sighed, her arms covering his affectionately as they regained their senses kneeling in the tub. Sable noted the pearly pool slithering toward the drain. She laughed. "Good thing we hadn't filled the tub yet."

Donnie noticed the sizable puddle and laughed, not wanting to let her go. Sadly, he released her, pulling out as he did so. Rinsing the tub, Donnie put in the stopper and drew a hot bath, reclining in the water, basking in the heat and shared intimacy.

Donnie helped Sable dry off and change into pajamas, he opting to go commando. As they settled into bed, they whispered their love, mouths mating as perfectly as their bodies. Sable fell into a deep sleep, but Donnie remained on edge. He drifted into an uneasy sleep.

o-o

-o-

o-o

Wanna get some sneak peeks of upcoming chapters and story outlines? Come join me at my page. I LOVE interacting with my readers, so come on over and let's have a chat! :D

Be sure to tap that little button right there and drop me a line on what you think of this chapter and story as a whole :D I'm always interested in knowing what my readers are thinking. Rarely does anyone figure out my plot twists and see past the cliffhangers. MUAHHAHAHAHAH ... (evil cackle into the distance)


	24. No Lion, No Witch, but There Are 2 Wardr

Chapter Twenty-Four: No Lion, No Witch, but There Are Two Wardrobes

AN: THANK YOU TO MY AWESOME PATRONS ALEXLUKE, GIRAFFECHAN, and RAP BEAR! As always, I am honored and blessed to have the BESTEST supporters!

AN2: Want to be mentioned on all my uploads? Well, you have to be a patron, so come join me at PAT RE ON (all one word) and look for me, padawan_jinx. Currently in the works for hashing out DomLeo chapters and ideas with my patrons, so if you want in on the Behind-the-Scenes action, and possibly have your idea written, come join me and bring a bib and drool bucket! ;-) Turtles are HAWT!

AN3: This chapter got away with me. First I couldn't write something I was happy with, so I had to do rewrites and then the blasted muse came and babbled and the chapter got out of control. (20 pages!YIKES!)

AN4: I banged my head for an hour trying to think of a suitable title. Not happy with it, but I needed something for the upload because I didn't want to keep my readers waiting any longer. I try to keep to the weekly schedule :D

-o-

-o-o

o-o-o

Donnie awoke first, finding Sable curled up on her side, snoring softly. He, unfortunately, had a raging tail requiring immediate attention. His own hand wasn't going to be sufficient, so he sidled up behind Sable, moving her shorts aside. He knew she wasn't wearing panties, as he helped dress her after their bath. He nudged her entrance, pushing forward, breaching her slowly, and waking her up in record time.

Sable gasped as Donnie filled her. Touching her lower stomach, she felt it shift as he slid deeper, grinding upwards and stroking her hot spot. Her fingers dipped lower, caressing her clit and the join of their bodies. It always amazed her, feeling herself stretched so tightly around his girth.

Their morning mating was slow and sensuous, a vast contrast to the hard fucking they enjoyed in the tub. Just as they were nearing their peak, there came a knock at the door. Mikey's voice filtered through the wooden panel.

"You guys awake?" Mikey whispered.

Donnie froze, buried to the hilt, terrified of making the bed squeak or Sable moan in case Mikey overheard them. Sable quivered around him, threatening to steal his self control and give away their activities. But Mikey must have thought they were still sleeping for a couple seconds later, the stairs creaked signaling his exodus.

"That was close," Donnie breathed.

"No, I'm close,' Sable panted.

Donnie snickered but began to move, answering her desire with his own. A few strokes, she stiffened in his arms, encasing his pride with passion and drawing his own release forth. Donnie grunted as he came, filling her with heavy cream.

When Sable tried to get up, not wanting to allow Mikey too much time unattended, Donnie griped her tighter, growling in her ear and thrusting sharply. Sable winced from slight pain.

"Ease up, Donnie,' she hissed. There was the distant sound of metal banging around in the kitchen. "Dammit, he better not be tearing my kitchen apart."

Donnie frowned, opening his arms and allowing Sable her freedom. She went into the bathroom to freshen up, washing her face to eliminate the sexual flush that mottled her skin. Donnie joined her a few moments later, cleaning himself off in the tub.

"Sorry." He muttered, toweling his thighs and tail dry. "Don't know what came over me. Did I hurt you?"

"Little sore," Sable said, drawing him down for a kiss that lasted longer than she intended. "But we're both worked up. We're used to having sex whenever and where ever we want. It's a lot more difficult when others are in the house."

"Yeah, I don't like it,' Donnie muttered.

His tail twitched, earning his glare. Now was not the time to go for another round. Though if Mikey wasn't there, Sable would be bent over the kitchen table taking him tail deep and screaming his name.

"It's okay," Sable said, giving him a swat to the ass. "Now, let's go make sure your brother doesn't burn the house down."

"It's not fire you have to watch him around," Donnie said evasively. He followed Sable downstairs after putting on a pair of grey pants. He stepped into the kitchen, rubbing his face and yawning in feigned sleepiness. "Mikey, when did you get up?"

"Not long," Mikey said happily, checking the oven. "Making muffins and bacon. Hope you're hungry."

Sable sniffed appreciatively.

"Two brothers who can cook? A girl could get spoiled."

Mikey flexed his arms, making his biceps bulge. "Don't forget super strong." He cocked his hip to the side and waggled his brow, "And mighty sexy."

"Well, one of you is, anyway,' Sable said without missing a beat. She grabbed Donnie's ass and gave a squeeze.

Donnie smirked. It wasn't often he received compliments on his looks. Sable improved his self esteem by leaps and bounds.

"You know how to bring a turtle down," Mikey said with a shake of his head. He sighed in utter defeat. "I guess I'm only good for the heavy lifting."

"Comic relief," Donnie supplied, grinning at Mikey. No doubt his kid brother had spent most of the night with his head bent over first edition comics.

"Comics?" Mikey perked up.

"If we find anymore, you can have them," Sable said, giving Mikey a pat on the arm.

Mikey's eyes glazed over again.

"I think you broke him," Donnie quipped, then added seriously, "I'm going to have to have the power off for a couple of hours, so you may want to find something to do in daylight."

"Spare room," Sable said immediately. "Where we've been storing stuff. We can thin it out to make room for more stuff from the attic."

"Good thing there's not a basement," Mikey said, shivering. For a turtle who grew up in a sewer, he had a fear of cellars.

"Oh, there is," Sable grinned. She leaned on Mikey's shoulder. "But I haven't been down there in ages. We'll wait until the garage is cleaned out before tackling the basement."

Mikey's eyes grew huge. "Dude! Have you seen the stuff in that garage? It's packed!"

"That's why it can wait until all your brothers are here to help," Sable answered. She sniffed the air, her hand rubbing her growling stomach. "Let's eat!"

"Done in two minutes," Mikey said checking the clock.

"Juice, milk or coffee?" Sable asked, pouring a cup of caffeine.

Both turtles answered for coffee, no doubt needing the kick before starting a long tiring day.

Donnie hurried through breakfast, giving Sable a quick kiss before warning her he was going to turn off the power to work on the fuse box. She and Mikey lingered in the kitchen, both not wanting to tackle the tedious job ahead. Power went off, leaving a dead silence in the house.

"Spooky," Mikey whispered, even though the sun was filtering through the net curtains over the sink.

"We best get a crack on that room," Sable sighed, placing the dishes in the washer. She was about to turn on it to do a full load when she remembered there was no power. Mikey joined her on the stairs. As they ascended, she spoke. "Don't forget to change. You don't want dust and yuck on your clothes."

Mikey smirked. "I live in a sewer. Not much grosses me out."

Sable took the challenge. "How about how handsome and sexy your brother is?" Sable made a hum of appreciation.

Mikey paused, pretending to dry heave. "Okay, that's fighting dirty."

Sable snickered, heading to her room to change. She found a fresh tee shirt and jeans combo, ready to be smeared with dust and grime, and met Mikey in the hall, where he wore the pants from the day before.

"Shook em out the window," Mikey grinned.

"If your funk killed any birds, I'm going to beat your shell off," Sable threatened.

Mikey feigned hurt and darted across the hall to the room they were going to tackle. He paused in the doorway.

"You sure about this? Can't we take the day off? Relax? Read comics? Eat?"

"Nope," Sable said, shoving him in the shell. "When your family comes to visit, they'll need a place to stay."

"Raph can stay in the basement," Mikey volunteered.

"You each need a room, including your father," Sable said. She hoped her family didn't decide to visit for a few days. That could become quite cramped. Course, she'd have to introduce her family to Donnie and his kin. Things could get tricky.

"Master Splinter can sleep anywhere," Mikey said, opening the first box by the door. It was packed with figurines. He lifted one up, examining it left to right, then took out his phone and took a picture. "I found a couple of antique sites that appraise stuff. Thought it might help speed up the process of thinning out this junk."

"When did you do that?" Sable asked as Mikey sat down on the hardwood floor and began to take pictures to upload to the site he found.

Sable smirked, patting the top of his green head with affection. She sat down next to him and watched as messages appeared on his screen.

"Five bucks. Dollar. Dollar. Couple bucks." Mikey read off the captions with the pictures. "Oh! Twenty bucks! You wanna keep this one or sell it?"

"Sell," Sable said. "Gonna need some spending cash so my family doesn't have to support me."

Mikey's big blue eyes were full of curiosity, but as he was learning to reign in his enthusiasm, he didn't immediately press. But Sable read the signs and knew he was near bursting with questions.

"When I was diagnosed this last time, I settled my bills and everything I considered my estate was given to my family before I went to the cancer treatment center." Sable carefully sat aside the valuable figure and motioned for Mikey to continue his quest to find rarities. Mikey picked up another figure and took a picture, waiting for a response as Sable continued. "Gave my family the car, the money I had in the bank, everything. Only went to the clinic with a suitcase of clothes."

Mikey got a quote and placed the figurine with its other cheap cousins, and took another picture, which got the fastest response yet.

"Whoa," Mikey said, showing Sable his screen. "Five hundred bucks!"

"Definitely a seller," Sable said, laughing as Mikey held the figure as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

Mikey paused before grabbing the next item to evaluate.

"You know, some of those comics you gave me are really valuable. You could get a few grand out of them. Easy. You should keep them."

Sable's heart melted just a little bit more for the orange banded turtle. Thumping outside the house drew her attention. She rose, paused, then leaned down, placing a kiss on top of Mikey's head.

"Sweet to offer, but I won't accept them. They're yours. You appreciate them and will get far more use out of them than a collector who wants to keep them locked away without being enjoyed."

Mikey huffed in fake annoyance, his eyes glittering. "Alright, but only on the condition you let me pay you face value for them."

"Absolutely not," Sable said, shaking her finger sternly. She was in full female mode now, putting a male in his place. "And if you try to give me money, I'll whip your little tail end right off and you won't sit straight for a month!"

Mikey gulped. He didn't realize females were so mean! Or violent. Or frightening.

"Now, I'm going to go make sure Donnie hasn't fallen off the ladder or electrocuted himself."

Sable whirled and marched down the stairs.

Mikey watched her go, his heart aching. It bothered him to hear Sable discuss her brush with death. Donnie had spoken about the time he was captured and escaped with Sable, but Mikey knew there was a lot he was holding back. Now that Mikey gathered more information, and grew fonder of the female that had captured Donnie's heart.

Despite his teasing, Mikey was over the moon about Donnie's relationship. There was a small part of him that worried his geeky brother would be forgotten as the brothers matured and found mates.

Wanting to find another costly treasure, Mikey took rapid photos, waiting for a response. Sadly, he only found a couple more worth over ten dollars, and placed them with the ones to be sold. The rest were huddled together to be donated to a charity shop. Finding the bottom of the box, Mikey carefully placed the donated ones back in and picked up the box, heading down the stairs.

Mikey went to the front to put the box on the porch when he spotted Donnie and Sable locked in a passionate embrace on the stoop. He knew he should be ashamed for watching, but he stood mesmerized, fascinated with how they moved. Touched. Give and take. He needed to have an idea for such things when he found someone to love.

His cheeks heated when he saw Donnie scoop Sable under the ass and lift her off her feet, pinning her to the column of the porch. Her feet hooked behind his thighs as he ground into her.

Mikey suddenly felt guilty. Donnie and Sable had a new relationship. Exploring each other freely and expressing their affections. A honeymoon phase, as it were.

And yet, here they are, secreted away for stolen moments. Wanting to spend time together, and Mikey wasn't naive enough to think they didn't engage in sex, and yet, due to his unexpected visitation, they were limited in their intimacy. Being respectful of his presence and not engaging in anything remotely inappropriate.

Well, he would give them some privacy tonight. After dinner. He would conveniently go for a walk and allow them solitude to do whatever they wanted, without him accidentally overhearing. He owed them that. After all, Donnie could have easily driven him back to New York and returned for a nooner on the table.

Donnie lowered Sable to her feet, gave her kiss laced with longing, and separated, returning to his work. Sable fanned herself, tiny shoulders heaving as she sought to cool down.

Mikey hurried to the bottom of the stairs, turning just in time to pretend to take the final step, when Sable opened the door. She smiled brightly at him, face beaming in the morning light.

He suddenly realized why Donnie loved her so much.

She practically glowed.

Course that could be because of the flush to her cheeks and overly bright brown eyes that swirled as liquid honey.

"Front porch?" Mikey asked, lifting the box in his arms as if he just arrived.

Sable squinted at the box. "What's in it?"

"The cheap pieces," Mikey said, stepping toward her and crouching down so she could peer into the box. "Found a couple more worth a few dollars, but the rest I repacked. So, do you want me to put the donated stuff on the porch?"

"Better not. Something might get into it," Sable said, motioning for Mikey to follow her. "There's a small den through here. Used it as a study room when I was in college."

"Nice," Mikey breathed, entering the wood paneled room. Old books lined the shelves. A heavy desk of some unknown wood took up the entire far side that had a window decorated with lace curtains and stained glass along the top. The room was barely dusty.

"Granddad had it made for my aunt and uncles when they started high school." Sable directed Mikey to place the box on top of the desktop. "He called it a homework nook, hence all the books. It's at the back of the house, allowing those who needed to study some where quiet, and surrounded by resources." She glanced to Mikey. "This was before public libraries and internet."

"Dark ages," Mikey said with a shiver. "I don't know a lot, but having to go through heavy books to get information? Dude, that's Stone age times."

"They didn't have books in the Stone age," Sable said, leading the way back out of the study room.

Mikey groaned dramatically. "You sound just like Donnie. No wonder he loves you so much."

Sable had to bite her lip to keep from crying at Mikey's declaration. They returned to the storage room, Mikey's phone being put to the test as he took pictures and waited for the estimated value from the online appraisers. To his disappointment, most of the items weren't worth anything and were shifted to the small den to be taken into town and donated to a charity. They were halfway through the room when Donnie poked his head in.

"Power's back on," he called happily, finding his brother and girlfriend bent over a bag of clothes and arguing heatedly. He came up behind them, peering over Sable's shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Mikey and Sable chimed in unison, jumping and attempting to hide their project behind them. It didn't work. Donnie was taller than both.

" _What_ … is that?" Donnie asked slowly, staring at the conglomeration of frilly girly dresses and the unmistakable pattern they were being arranged in. "Are you two…. Making Raph something?"

"It's his baby clothes!" Mikey crowed, slapping his brother on the shell, nearly knocking him over. "We found these girly things and since so many of them are green, we're gonna make Raph a little something to remind him of his childhood!"

Donnie wanted to face palm.

"You do realize if you give Raph these cute clothes, he'll shred _them_ , then _you_ , right?"

Mikey paused for only a second, then grinned.

"Totally worth the recovery."

"Come on, trouble," Donnie said, tugging on Mikey's shell. "Put away the doll clothes. You're getting too old for them anyway."

Sable snorted, helping Mikey to put away the baby clothes. She'd help him with his joke later. She cringed, realizing she and Mikey had been distracted over an hour. But on the bright side, they had a small stockpile in the corner of items she would be able to list for sale.

Mikey's phone dinged for low battery, so he borrowed the charger from the moving van, plugging his phone in to recharge. Messages from Leo were glimpsed, then deleted as a whole.

"Time to eat yet?" Mikey asked.

"It's two in the afternoon!" Sable squeaked. She and Mikey had been so engaged with appraising items, time had slipped by. Well, mostly appraising. Their jaunt down 'Raph would love these cute outfits' had taken nearly two hours. "Let's have a quick bite and I'll put on some dinner."

The two turtles followed her into the kitchen where they washed up and settled down for a quick bite and visitation.

"What's left on your agenda?" Sable asked Donnie.

Donnie's leg brushed her with meaning, but the dampener to his desire sat opposite, dripping mayo on the tabletop.

"Wiring is complete. Going to do a quick check of security cameras and get the computer configured," Donnie answered. "Should be secured by sundown."

"Awesome," Mikey grinned, lettuce stuck between his teeth.

"Now you turned the power back on, Mikey and I can attack the attic again,' Sable said, turning a maniacal look toward the orange banded turtle.

"Meep!" Mikey squeaked, cowering from the deranged woman. That glint made his blood run cold.

Sable knew how to sweet talk the chicken turtle.

"There might be more comics packed away up there," she singsonged.

Mikey instantly mutated a backbone.

"We should change the bulb though. That one is a little dim. I need better light to see the comics."

Sable smirked. Donnie spoke up.

"There are some flood lights in the garage. Close by the door. Don't know if they work, but they could be better than that single bulb."

"The extra light would be nice,' Sable said. "At least until we can uncover more windows."

"They're too dark," Mikey grunted. "And it would take forever to clean them."

"Well, they've been neglected," Sable put in. "They'll get clean when the attic is empty. Then we can make that space into another bedroom or two."

"Actually, I was thinking it would make a great command center. Get the mainframe out of the living room, free up the space a bit," Donnie said, taking Sable's hand in his own and holding it close to his chest. She leaned on his arm as he continued. "There are windows that face every direction, which makes it a perfect location for a command hub."

"My genius," Sable sighed, lifting up in her seat to peck him on the lips. She wanted to take the action further but stopped herself. It wasn't polite to make out with an audience. "So, while Mikey and I work on the attic, what are you going to busy yourself with?"

"Helping you and Mikey with the attic," Donnie smirked.

Sable squinted, pondering the pros and cons of having both turtles in close proximity. They weren't little turtles. The ceiling in the attic sloped slightly at the ends, but with junk still filling half the room, with two large shells moving about, it could prove to be tricky.

Especially with a much smaller human navigating around them.

Then again, the work would go much faster. Which meant the next time she had company, they could start doing whatever they wanted to the vacant loft. After she cleaned it thoroughly, of course.

"Clean up, Mikey," Donnie said. "We're going to finish up that attic and on the way back into the city; we can drop off the donations so Sable doesn't have to haul them with her car."

Mikey did as he was told, waiting until the other two had followed suit. Mikey dashed out of the house, headed for the cluttered garage. After a moment he returned with a floodlight.

Sable turned on the dishwasher and asked, "Rather early to ask, but what do you want for dinner? I can go ahead and get it started so it will be done when we finish the attic."

Donnie and Mikey shrugged, exchanging a look. They had cast iron stomachs. They could eat anything.

"Doesn't matter," Donnie said.

They gained the top of the stairs where the drop down stairs of the attic were still reposing. Mikey plugged in the floodlight and carried it up the stairs. The light didn't reach far, as its extension cord was pulled taut, but it boosted the visibility drastically.

"Pizza," Mikey sighed, dramatically eying the other half of the accumulated junk.

Sable remembered Donnie mentioning their love for the Italian dish and thought for a moment. An idea struck.

"Mikey, there's a pizza place in town, about five miles from here. But they don't deliver. Would you be willing to go and pick up a couple pizzas for dinner?"

"Would I?" Mikey beamed ecstatically. He lunged toward the first box, calling over his shoulder. "Hurry up, you two! The sooner we get done, the sooner we get pizza!"

Sable cupped Donnie's tail, causing him to draw up and hiss at the sudden contact. Eyes wide, he found Sable grinning at him and waggling her brow. Then it hit him.

When Mikey was away, they were going to play. And he so desperately wanted to play! All week he had looked forward to bedding her. Mikey had disrupted his plans.

The rest of the attic went faster than anticipated, mostly because there were roughly 20 bags of old clothes that were moth eaten and beyond salvage. Once removed, a bird's nest was revealed at least a decade old. The wood was rotted around the window, allowing the homemaker bird a chance to build a nest. With it being the second week of April, the birds were mating and looking to return to their old hatching grounds to raise their own broods. It was best to remove the temptation early.

"We'll replace this first," Donnie said, tossing the last bag down the attic steps to the landing below. Quickly the pile was accumulated there. It was going to take a lot of muscle to haul it all down the drive for garbage pick up.

There were also four boxes of old toys, which Mikey insisted would go great in Raph's baby bed, and two boxes of comics and children's books, which Mikey insisted Sable sell, but she refused to listen. She gave the tickled turtle the comics and instructed him he was only allowed to read them in the evening after dinner. She didn't want him distracted during the day when there was work to be done.

Mikey found four old chandeliers lining the wall. They were made of heavy metal and sported five empty sockets for bulbs. Two were tarnished silver, one black iron, and the last one was probably brass.

"Dude, these are ancient," Mikey muttered, lifting one. The chain rattled along its side while it hung, once majestic and beautiful, now dull and coated in cobwebs and bird shit.

"Could fetch a few dollars at a primitive shop," Donnie said, adjusting his glasses to peer at the metal. "There's no rust that I can see. Might need to be rewired though. Easy enough to do."

"Grandma got them when she went through a retro phase," Sable sighed.

Her grandparents constantly changed their minds about things. It was exciting to see the changes to the house each time she visited as a child, but now she was an adult, and responsible for cleaning up the accumulated clutter, it wasn't as appealing.

"Help me carry them to the washroom, Mikey," Donnie said, lifting two by their chains and heading for the stairs. Mikey followed, clanking behind like a ghost from the past.

It took a bit to maneuver around the junk cluttering the hall, but the two made it down the stairs and into the washroom. Donnie placed one of the chandeliers in the sink, its diamond drops clinking merely on the porcelain.

Mikey put the two he carried on the floor in front of the sink so Sable could wash them off and not block her washer and dryer. Together the two headed back upstairs to tackle the last bit.

Two large wooden wardrobes with full length mirrors on the door, shoved up against the far wall, wedged under the slope of the roof.

Sable was about to open the door and reveal the interior, when she grinned at Mikey.

"If there's a lion in here, we'll go on an adventure!"

Mikey whimpered.

"Then you're an appetizer, I'll be the main course and Donnie will be the dessert!"

Donnie played along.

"Not worried about a lion. However, if you see an Asian guy with a hook for a hand and two thugs named Guedo and Juan, you don't know me."

Sable rolled her eyes and opened the door. And promptly screamed and nearly toppled Donnie over to get away. Both turtles cringed at her ultrasonic pitch and twisted their faces in disgust.

The wardrobe was packed with dolls. Not like the retro kind Sable had cleaned out of the first spare room that Mikey had claimed as his temporary bedroom. Not the kind of dolls sold at estate auctions and in tiny doll shops that had teahouses.

No, these dolls were much older, true antiques from a century past, with stringy hair, porcelain faces and hands, tatty dresses, and the scariest 'dolls of horror' 'there's a chance I'm haunted' dead eyes. They stared at the ones who just opened the door to their prison.

"Creepy," Mikey shivered. "Do we have to touch em? Can't we just…torch em? Where they are?"

Sable returned from her hasty escape, shivering at the sight. Ever since she saw **Chucky** , she could never handle being around dolls. They creeped her out too much. She was about to agree to the funeral pyre, when Donnie picked one up, turning it over in his hands.

"There are collectors out there who might be interested." He turned the doll over, searching for a mark on its neck or back that would indicate a specific manufacturer. "We'll clean them off and send the pictures to an appraiser. You never know. Might be worth something."

Sable curled her lip.

"Put them in the garage. I don't want them in the house anymore. And make sure the security system is monitoring the garage."

Donnie's suppressed laughter made his shell shake. He tugged on the ancient lacy dress. It shredded instantly, falling away to reveal the pale white beneath.

"Merely porcelain or variant thereof," Donnie said, holding up the doll and giving it a shake. "There is no spirit in them. They aren't haunted, nor will they come alive and kill us."

"Never know," Sable muttered, wrapping her arms around herself and glaring at the harmless doll. "Sometimes it takes some unknown person to touch them to wake them up."

Donnie splayed his hand over the doll. The white nearly disappeared completely under green.

"Not human. And if there were such a thing as evil spirits, I highly doubt the supernatural world would have compensated for the genetic imprinting of mutants or of non-human species." To prove his point, he squeezed, shattering the fragile material. It crumbled and fell away as dingy snow. "These are merely empty dolls. You have nothing to fear. You have two ninjas to protect you."

"More, if the rest of the family was here," Mikey beamed, draping his arm over Sable's small shoulders. He didn't notice Donnie stiffen and narrow his eyes. "You don't have anything to worry about. We'll protect you. No matter what."

Sable smiled adoringly at her big protector.

"I do feel better, knowing there's someone else here in the house. Someone who can't be possessed anyway."

"Nope, no spirits in this shell," Mikey said, thumping himself on the chest.

"Come on Empty Shell," Donnie groused. "Let's take these to the garage. We can deal with them tomorrow."

Mikey found a couple of large boxes they had emptied, and helped Donnie fill them up with dolls. Mikey's expression was soured the entire time. He didn't think too much of them either. He'd feel safer if they were in the garage and the security system was running. He'd seen to many horror movies to know how this particular scene went. It didn't bode well for any of them.

Once the dolls were out of the wardrobes (as the second one also housed creepy dolls from satan's toybox) and secured in the garage, Mikey made sure the doors were barricaded with lawn chairs and metal cans to act as an early warning system if they should escape. Dolls secured, Mikey helped Donnie carry the junk down the driveway and pile it next to the road for pickup.

Sable found the number for the pizza place and asked if the pizza could be ready in an hour. They agreed, setting her plan into motion. When Donnie and Mikey finished scrubbing up, she waved the phone at them.

"Pizza place said they can be done by 7. I told them to put them on the bench in front of the restaurant, where someone will pick them up. Do you mind waiting, Mikey?"

"Shoot no!" Mikey said, grabbing the keys for the moving van off the counter.

"Turn left end of drive, go 5 or so miles into town. Second red light, turn left. Can't miss it. There's a giant pizza slice on the sign."

"Gotcha!" Mikey was out the door and starting the van within the blink of an eye.

Sable felt guilty about having him to wait so long, as it was going to be nearly an hour. But Donnie scooped her up and carried her up the stairs in record time, into her bedroom and slamming the door shut with his foot. He placed her by the bed and immediately yanked her shirt over her head and removed her bra. He was struggling with her jeans, when she slapped his hand away.

"Get naked," she commanded, throbbing so desperately she thought she'd explode.

Donnie kicked off his shoes and yanked down his pants, kicking them off just as Sable stepped out of her panties. She made to get on the bed, but Donnie grasped her firmly by the wrist, towering majestically and sensuously, his nostrils flared.

He didn't speak, but let his actions speak for him.

He turned her around, one hand between her shoulders to nudge her down. She leaned over, planting her hands on the edge of the bed, and opened her legs, desire slicking her thighs.

Donnie's cock shot straight out, bobbing and swaying as he dribbled precum along her back and over her buttocks. He smeared his mark a couple of seconds before grasping the base and directing it to her center. One hard thrust and he was buried to the hilt, nestled within her walls where she clenched him in greeting.

Sable moaned, long and low, savoring the parting of her flesh. She'd never tire of this position. She was only happy Donnie wasn't adverse to it. He shifted, stroking that place that made her quiver in weakness. She expected him to go slow, but he must have realized they were limited on time. Mikey could be back at any minute.

Donnie grunted, thrusting carefully, testing her readiness before picking up his pace. He bent over her, undulating along her back as he thrust upward, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

The hard plates of his plastron pressed upon her shoulders, keeping her submissive as he set the pace of their mutual release, hips moving in perfect rhythm with hers, filling the room with the wet sounds of their mating.

She turned her head, seeking his kiss, but Donnie was in no mood for gentle passion.

He growled in her ear, his thrust becoming more forceful, lower plastron slamming into her rounded ass. Bracing herself against the onslaught of sexual input, Sable whimpered mindlessly, her head hanging down as she accepted every glorious inch Donnie pounded into her.

The first burst of his burning seed sent her spiraling into a sexual fog where she couldn't remember her location or even her name. On and on he went, growling viciously and sinking his teeth into her shoulder. The momentary flare of pain made her cum even harder, screaming his name and thrashing in his arms.

When Sable returned to reality she found herself cradled in loving arms on the bed. How Donnie was able to move after such a world shattering orgasm, she'd never know. He was draped over her, his weight keeping her safe, his cock still rigid and buried to the max.

Donnie's breath was slow and even as he dozed, basking in the afterglow of love. Sable moved in his arms, drawing him to full wakefulness. She moved, trying to turn around. He pulled out and moved aside, granting her freedom. And nearly felt his heart stop upon seeing the bite mark on her shoulder.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" He asked, bolting upright and examining the impressions of his teeth. The usually pale skin was reddened, and there were reddish streaks below the skin where vessels had been ruptured, but the skin had remained unbroken. "Oh, god. I'm so sorry, Sable. I didn't mean to hurt you. Oh god, I'm a horrible person."

Sable took his hand, kissing his finger tips. "It's a little tender but I like it when you mark me. It means I'm yours. No one else's." She leaned over and kissed him, placing the hand she was kissing between her legs and whispering against his mouth, "I will never bear the mark of another. You and you alone may fill me." She captured his lips in a kiss and added, "I love you so much."

Donnie felt tears sting his eyes. They had spouted such sentiments in the heat of passion, and during the quiet times of shared intimacy. It meant so much more to exchange such words when they were at their most vulnerable.

Donnie cupped her face, his thumb stroking over her cheeks, marveling in the softness, the gentleness, the absolute genuine love reflected in the swirling honey of her eyes. Her tongue darted out, sampling her flavor upon his fingertips.

"I love you, too," Donnie said, eyes darkening with lust. "With all my heart."

Sable grinned, closing the gap between them for a kiss, but there was the sound of a vehicle outside. She sighed, knowing their playtime was at an end. Mikey was back.

"We'll finish this discussion later," Sable muttered, pecking Donnie on the mouth. "When we can get naked again."

Donnie snickered, following her example and getting out of bed to get redressed. His pants were wet from mating, so he got a new pair out of the drawer. Sable disappeared into the bathroom to clean up.

Donnie swelled with pride seeing her thighs slicked with his seed. He headed down the stairs to greet Mikey, who was coming into the kitchen, tossing the keys on the counter under the phone.

The clock on the wall read 7:15.

"Took you long enough," Donnie groused, going to the fridge to grab sodas.

"Actually, I picked them up half an hour ago," Mikey said, placing the boxes on the counter. He flipped open the top box to reveal the remnants of a crust with some melted cheese on the side. "I went ahead and ate in the van."

"What?" Donnie asked, confused. And not by seeing an empty box. "Why did you do that?"

Mikey shuffled his feet, not able to meet Donnie's gaze.

"I wanted to give you two some time to be alone. You haven't had much time to be together, and I know I kinda ruined your plans for playing Turtle Under the Sheets, so I wanted to give you some privacy so you two could spend some quality time together."

Donnie was stunned. Maybe Mikey was growing up after all?

"That was thoughtful of you," Donnie said sincerely, placing a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "I appreciate that, Mikey."

Mikey had a difficult time looking him in the eye. His cheeks were flushed a dark green with embarrassment. He mumbled incoherent words.

Donnie glanced to the box Mikey had opened and sighed.

"Did you have to eat the entire pizza though? You could have shared."

Mikey perked up, opening up the other large box and two smaller ones.

"Dude, she got two pizzas, a dozen bread sticks and a dessert breadstick thing."

Donnie sniffed the air, his stomach growling. He had worked up quite the appetite.

"Cinnamon sticks."

"Did they remember the extra icing?" Sable asked, coming around the corner and smiling at her lover. She wore baggy lounge pants and a high neck crew shirt to hide Donnie's teeth marks. His guilt over them turned into pride. There was no doubt she was his and his alone.

"Yup," Mikey said, pointing to the bag sitting on the counter. "Two tubs."

"I'm starving," Sable breathed, then noticed one of the boxes was empty. "Where's the other pizza?"

"One guess," Donnie said, rolling his eyes to Mikey, who grinned sheepishly and ducked into his shell.

Sable scoffed and ordered her boys, "Grab some plates. We have a sequel to watch."

"Yipee!" Mikey exclaimed, handing his brother and Sable a plate from the cupboard.

They retired to the living room, where Mikey happily popped in a movie. It was nearly ten by the time the end credits rolled. Sable yawned, while Mikey collected the dishes.

"You two take a bath while I clean up," Mikey said, volunteering for kitchen duty.

"You sure?" Sable asked, her hand in Donnie's as they stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Positive," Mikey beamed. There was no cheekiness to his demeanor. "I'll put dishes in the washer, wipe down the counters, put leftovers away, wipe down the living room, check all the doors and windows, check garage to make sure dolls aren't out to kill us, then I'll head up to take a quick shower. I wanted to curl up with Superman tonight."

Mikey paused, his brain catching up to his words. He curled his nose in distaste.

"That didn't come out right."

Sable laughed around her yawn.

"Okay. Just remember we have that spare room to finish cleaning out. It shouldn't be so bad with Donnie helping. It will go much faster."

Donnie nodded, his eyes drooping. He tugged Sable's hand with meaning.

"Good night, Mikey," Sable called before starting up the stairs and dragging Donnie behind her.

Donnie caught a glimpse of Mikey's most perverted look and felt his shell sink. His expression instantly changed when Sable closed the bedroom door, locking it and peeling out of her clothes as she entered the bathroom. Donnie followed suit, striping as he went.

Sable started the water on high, making the tub fill up faster. She was sore and aching and longed for the relaxation of a hot bath. When the tub was halfway full, she and Donnie climbed in, Donnie reclining on his shell and pulling her into his arms.

He dropped tender kisses to her shoulder, kissing away the ache and pain he caused her during his mindlessness. He helped her wash her hair, laughing as she put a handful of bubbles on top his head and massaged his scalp.

Rinsing each other clean, Sable settled in Donnie's arms, exchanging delicate kisses. Idly his hands rubbed her back and down to cup her ass.

"I love you," she breathed licking the small indentation that served as his ear.

"Love you," Donnie parroted back, his tail twitching to extend his cock in readiness.

Sable snickered, feeling the thick rod press into her stomach. "Again?"

"Always," Donnie breathed, cupping her buttocks and lifting her. She grasped his cock and positioned him. Nudging her entrance, she lowered onto him.

Sable sighed, eyes fluttered as he took possession of her, body and soul. He drew up his legs, giving her a way to lean and rest her back. So reclined, she rotated her hips, stirring him deep inside. One hand dropped down to the join of their bodies, where she idly stroked her clit, gasping and lifting at the sensation.

"Wow," Donnie breathed, enthralled.

The water prevented him from seeing what she was doing so his hand joined hers, hoping to make her do more of that tight clench and soft mewl of pleasure.

Sable directed his finger over her clit, panting as she felt the pressure build. With other lovers, the only way she could obtain orgasm was through clit stimulation, but since meeting Donnie, she hadn't needed the added stimulation. Since he was naive, at least in some sexual aspects, she wanted to broaden his horizons.

"Keep going baby," Sable breathed, her hand falling away so she could cup her breasts. Massaging and pinching her nipples, she panted, feeling her end so near.

Donnie was spellbound by that hard button. And watching her touch herself had nearly ended his resolve. Wanting to give her more pleasure, he leant forward, capturing a nipple in his mouth. Her hands cradled his face, her pussy fluttered.

On and on he toyed with that hard pea and sucked first one, then the other breast with reverence. He gave her three amazing orgasms, pausing long enough to allow her to regain her senses before continuing his action. But after so much push and pull on his aching cock, he needed release.

Badly!

Grasping her hips he lifted her up and down on the shaft. Her climaxes had made her sufficiently wet and swollen, making her tight and slick as he thrust wildly.

Sable sighed each time he filled her. When the first burst of semen erupted, she ground down, sealing their mouths together and followed him over the edge. Shuddering, both fell boneless into the water, rocking on Donnie's shell as he reclined, mind empty, heart hammering, cock quivering in extended release.

As they lay, heartbeats slowly returning to normal, they heard the water turn on in the other bath, the pipes knocking into the wall and rattling in the old house. It resembled an earthquake. Or very active poltergeist. Sable kissed Donnie back to wakefulness.

"Come on, we need to dry off," she said, wincing as he pulled out.

Donnie reluctantly agreed, toweling dry and watching Sable comb her hair to get the knots out. Such a strange anomaly of the human body. Especially between their legs. Though he liked the thatch of curly honeyed dew hair between Sable's legs. Once dry she slid a long tee shirt over her head. Together, they lay down, embraced by each other, their lips tender and unhurried.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?' Sable asked, wanting to cry. She didn't want Donnie to leave. It always broke her heart. She wished they could spend more time together.

"Afternoon, sometime," Donnie said sadly. He traced the path of a tear with his long tapered finger. "But if you want, you can come see me. Already talked to my dad and he said it would be okay if you came to visit."

"I'll look forward it," Sable breathed.

o-o

-o-o

o-o

Awwwww…. Aren't they just the sweetest?

Apologies for the chapter length. Sometimes I just can't find a good enough stopping point. I'll try to watch it. Figure y'all don't wanna deal with such long chapters, so I'll TRY to keep them tamed. :D

As always, reviews are LOVED and signed ones are answered, so be sure to click that button there and send me your thoughts.


	25. Chapter 25: Brother's Wisdom

Chapter Twenty-Five: Brother's Wisdom

AN: HUGE THANK YOU TO MY PATRONS ALEXLUKE, GIRAFFECHAN, and RAP BEAR! Because of their feedback and suggestions, I will be having another DomLeo story to post soon, so be on the look out for that exciting, erotic, naughty little story coming soon! *pun intended*

AN2: Apologies for the late posting. I tried to get this finished sooner, but muse was NOT cooperating and real life kept getting in the way. Sadly, with it now summer, I don't get as much time to write as usually do, but I STILL intend on keeping this story (and Take Two) updated weekly and continue to develop more turtle tots, and DomLeo stories. (If you want to have access to weekly updates on my turtle stories, and offer feedback on upcoming arcs, come join me over at PAT REON dot com and look for me, padawan_jinx)

o-o

-o-

o-o

Sable woke first, finding Donnie half reclined on his shell, drooling down his chin, snoring softly. She giggled at his adorableness. It pained her to realize he was leaving in a few short hours. She wished they had more time together. Well, at least they could have one more romp. Mikey wasn't expecting them downstairs yet.

She used a sheet to wipe off the drool before kissing him awake.

Donnie awoke with a hoot, arms looping around her and rolling on top of her. She immediately opened her legs, ready to accept him. She broke the kiss long enough to whisper.

"One last romp before you go."

She whimpered when he entered her, her inner walls sore from the pounding he gave her while Mikey went for pizza. The gentle love making in the tub had helped ease some of the soreness, but despite the occasional pain, she wanted him.

He kissed her neck, muttering along her skin.

"I'm sorry," he said along the bite mark.

"Something to remember you by until you're in my arms again," she murmured, moaning when he pulled out completely. His mouth found her breasts, massaging it with his lips drawn over his teeth. Sable hissed, raking her nails along his head. "Fuck! You keep that up, and I'm going to cum."

"That **is** the point,' Donnie snorted, then tackled the other breast with the same reverence.

"Dick," she breathed, then let out a pained cry when he thrust back inside. "I meant it as an insult."

Donnie wasn't paying attention. He hovered over her, mouth drawing close to hers.

"I love you."

Sable smiled, inhaling his rich, earthy scent.

"I love you more, Donatello."

To hear his full name drove him wild. He kept his thrusts shallow, pumping and grinding as a beast until he came with a hooting grunt. He dropped on top of Sable, mindful not to hurt her, trembling all over.

Sable looped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"God, I'm going to miss you."

It took a moment for Donnie to recover. Mikey's voice filtered upstairs as he sang making breakfast. Donnie put his snout in Sable's neck, moaning.

"Going to miss you, too," he said, his words muffled. He hated she lived so far away. He rose up, stroking her sweat soaked brow with gentle fingers. "Do you want to come visit my family this week?"

"Would love to, but my family has already made plans for me," Sable said. She loved her family with all her heart, and completely understood their need to have family dinners and celebrations. "I have a niece turning eight, and then the family has a BBQ planned. Then my sisters in law wants to take me shopping because apparently she's appalled by my outdated wardrobe."

Any further conversation was cut short by Mikey pounding on the door and yelling.

"Car in the driveway!"

"Shit!" Sable snapped, nearly falling out of bed in her haste to look presentable.

She wiped down her thighs and stomach, pulling on her bathrobe and tying it off. Her hair stuck up in the 'just fucked' way. She yanked open the door just as Donnie pulled on pants.

Mikey was backed up to the wall, nunchakus in hand, staring at the stairs as if expecting an attack. Donnie joined him a second later, having collected his collapsible bo from the bedside table, and raced down the stairs, pausing on the last few steps to listen as she opened the front door.

"Hi, sorry to bother you," an unknown female voice said. "Is this the Branson residence?"

"No, sorry, you're about two miles off," Sable said genially. "Take a left at the end of the drive, go about two miles. You'll see a big brown barn on the right hand side."

"Thank you," the woman said sincerely, then climbed back into her pink Jeep and disappeared down the drive.

Mikey stepped off the stairs, tucking his weapons away. Donnie pushed past him, going to the living room where the main security station was set up. He rolled back the footage and stared at the monitor. The only occupant of the Jeep was the young woman.

"Relax, sweetie," Sable said, coming up beside him and kissing his shoulder. "People get lost around here all the time. Some of the driveways look like back roads, and it's easy to get turned around. And I know the Branson's. Their sons are notorious womanizers. Bet you five bucks that's one of their conquests. Wouldn't be the first time one came looking for them. Even had an angry dad show up with a shotgun once. Gave him the wrong directions and called the police with his license plate and car description."

Finding the security feed clean, Donnie visibly relaxed.

"Had to make sure."

"I know,' Sable said, giving him a playful swat on the ass.

Donnie followed her into the kitchen, where Mikey was putting the pan back on the stove. He had removed it when he heard the Jeep approach. A syrup covered plate was on the table from where he had already eaten.

"You guys want anything in your pancakes or just plain?" Mikey asked, holding up a spatula.

"Chocolate chips, please," Sable said, loving the idea of a personal chef.

Donnie held up two fingers.

"Easy on the chips though."

"Gotcha," Mikey said, holding the pitcher that he used to mix batter. He picked up the bag of chocolate chips, already half empty from his own pancakes, and dumped the rest into the batter.

Donnie sighed, pouring a cup of coffee for himself and Sable. He joined her at the table, his hand going to her knee affectionately. She leaned against his side, tucked under his shell, feeling warm, safe, and loved.

A flash disturbed their quiet intimacy.

"Mikey!" Donnie warned, tensing, ready to throttle the inappropriate turtle. His phone dinged, signaling a message, which Mikey, grinning broadly, handed to him.

"Sent ya the pic, bro," Mikey said happily, putting his phone away. "It was too good to pass up!"

Donnie huffed angrily but his rage disappeared immediately upon finding the picture on his phone. It stole his breath away.

Sable was curled to his side, his arm draped over her, both staring adorningly into each other's eyes. There was no mistaking the love they held for each other. Sunlight filtered through the curtains in the background, throwing Sable into a heavenly light. She was every bit the angel, fallen to Earth and held in his arms.

Sable lowered his hand so she could see the picture, gasping at the perfect moment captured forever.

"Mikey," she breathed, looking over to the turtle holding a spatula. "That's beautiful. Thank you."

Blushing, Mikey turned his back, giving them some privacy.

Sable cupped Donnie's face, bringing their lips together for a long, sensual kiss. Both wanted to make love right there on the table but their guest prevented it. After a couple of moments, Sable licked Donnie's lip, whispering into his mouth.

"I love you so much," she said before engaging him into another kiss that made his shell tremble.

"I love you more," Donnie managed to say, putting distance between them before he threw caution to the wind and mounted her in front of his brother.

The sound of plates being placed on the table drew their attention to Mikey, who had the good graces to keep his gaze adverted. They broke apart and concentrated on their food. A moment later, Mikey sat down with two more pancakes.

"Sorry about tagging along and ruining your alone time," Mikey said out of the blue. "I know it's a bummer having me here, but despite that, I wanted you to know, it was great to finally meet you. Now I know why Donnie talks about you so much. You're awesome."

Sable snickered, swallowing her pancake and smiling at Mikey.

"Well, it would have been nice to get a heads up, but it was great to have you here. You're pretty awesome yourself, Mikey."

Mikey ducked down, unable to look either in the eye while he took a bite.

Sable couldn't help but see him as a naive, backward manchild, still seeking acceptance, blushing from compliments, as if unworthy of praise.

"You are welcome here at any time, Mikey, I hope you know that," Sable said, wanting him to feel as welcome and accepted as he made her feel.

Mikey muttered, staring and nodding at his plate. Donnie's voice drew his attention to the couple.

"Yes, Mikey, despite being a pain in the shell, you are welcome here." Donnie nudged his little brother with his foot. "But next time, bro, don't hitchhike."

Mikey's crooked grin was contagious. The three ate and laughed as a long time family, but as the day wore on, the mood turned somber. By two, after a shared lunch in which Mikey went for pizza again, giving Donnie and Sable one last tryst, it was time to leave. Mikey waited in the van while Donnie stood with Sable on the stairs, his head resting on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. He lifted his head, giving her one last kiss.

"Call me when you get home," Sable said, fighting back the tears.

"I **am** home," Donnie murmured, tightening his hands on her waist.

"You better go," Sable said, taking a stand and motioning toward the van. "The sooner you go home and deal with things, then sooner the days pass and you're back in my arms."

"Call me if you need me," Donnie said, heading toward the van, the keys jangling in his hand. "I'll be here as fast as mutantly possible."

Sable waved, blowing a kiss to her lover.

"I'll call you all the time, just to hear your voice."

Mikey hung his head out the window.

"You two are gross. So mushy."

Sable blew him a kiss too and added, "I'll miss you too, Mikey. Keep your brother safe for me."

"Will do!" Mikey called, waving goodbye as they rolled down the driveway.

Sable waited until they were out of sight before she allowed herself to cry. Little did she know, Donnie was fighting back similar tears as he drove back to the home he shared with his brothers. He was wallowing in his sorrow when Mikey's voice broke through his misery.

"Donnie?"

"Hmm?" Donnie hummed absently, wishing his brother wasn't in the van so he could have a proper sob-fest at missing his ladylove.

"Do you think…" Mikey trailed off, losing his voice. He paused, thinking his words over. "Do you think there's someone like Sable…out there? For me?"

Donnie sniffled, Mikey's words sinking in. He risked a glance to his kid brother and noticed how sullen he appeared. It occurred to him how Mikey had witnessed the love and companionship between he and Sable and was pining for his own relationship. Donnie made a mental note to keep his public displays of affection with Sable to a minimum. He didn't want his brothers to feel threatened or inadequate by not having someone. Or in Leo's case, reminded of a love lost.

"I'm sure there is, Mikey," Donnie said after a thoughtful moment. "You never know when you will find them, and it's wise not to actively search, just in case you misinterpret intentions."

Mikey nodded silently, absorbing everything his older brother had to say.

"Real love takes time,' Donnie continued, turning onto the main highway and putting on speed. "It doesn't happen over night. If the conditions are right, love will grow."

"Like Master Splinter's Bonsais?" Mikey perked up. He loved helping his father with the delicate plants. Despite Mikey's childish antics, he was deceptively gentle with the miniature shrubs.

"Exactly," Donnie said. Wanting to give Mikey an idea of what he had endured to find Sable's love, Donnie added. "I didn't expect to fall in love with Sable, or her, me. We were drugged and experimented on."

Donnie paused, wondering how much information he should divulge. Mikey wasn't known for his ability to keep a secret, nor his discretion. He opted for a weakened version of the truth.

"The doctors gave us drugs that made us do things against our will. Terrible things. We were nothing more than mindless slaves, obeying our masters and their sick whims."

Mikey's jaw dropped, horrified by what he was hearing.

"They were making you guys do stuff against your will?" Mikey's voice was laced with fear.

"We had no control," Donnie reiterated.

He had rehashed his capture several times with his brothers, but Mikey was notorious for zoning out and missing crucial facts. Sometimes he had to hear the same story repeated several times to get the full gist of the situation. Not that any of his family begrudged him. It had been cathartic for Donnie to talk about his incarceration, though some things he still kept to himself. The things that brought him shame. The things that still gnawed at his mind and clawed at his heart.

Donnie's greatest fear was Sable realizing she had made a terrible mistake. That she was only indulging in a fantasy, and once she had her fill, she'd kick him to the curb. Or worse yet, think the mutagen affected her judgment, and when it filtered out of her system, she would be sickened to share his bed.

Though Sable proclaimed her love many times, Donnie couldn't shake the feeling of losing her. That she would wake up one day and be repulsed by him. That her mind was so addled, she had only slept with him to satisfy the instinct that still contaminated her human blood.

Then again, there was something in her eyes that told him his worry was for naught. She loved him with all her heart, and she didn't mind repeating the sentiment in every possible way.

Any doubt should have been squashed the moment she met Mikey.

If she had still been under a drug induced haze, then meeting Donnie's youngest brother should have been the snap to bring her back to reality. To realize the full magnitude of what she had done, and thoroughly enjoyed with a mutant.

But she hadn't been disgusted.

The only awakening to reality had been the complete and utter acceptance of the orange nuisance. Seeing Mikey as a part of Donnie's family. And totally adoring the littlest turtle. Mikey had overstepped his bounds, but Sable hadn't shunned or demeaned him. In fact, she seemed downright motherly toward the brattiest of their bunch.

Donnie was drawn from his darkening thoughts by Mikey's voice.

"You mentioned they were giving her your mutagen. Do you think it magnified the effects of the drugs?"

Donnie paused, blinking rapidly as his brain kicked into overdrive. His foot eased off the gas as his attention wavered. Thankfully, traffic was non existent along the highway and his mindless drifting into the opposite lane didn't cause an accident. He jerked out of his reverie when Mikey squawked and grabbed the wheel, centering them in their own lane back toward Manhattan.

"Dude!" Mikey chastised.

"Sorry," Donnie muttered, and then as was his wont, he began to talk aloud, mostly to himself. "There is a slim possibility the mutagen had an interaction with the drugs, doubling or even tripling their effect. Course it's merely conjecture, not knowing the full extent of the adulterated samples and the chemical make up of the manufactured drugs."

A crease formed along Donnie's brow line, making his glasses shift a little on his snout.

"Dude, if those doctor guys weren't careful, they could have killed both of you!" Mikey clenched his fist, a rare display of anger darkening his usually jovial expression.

Bile rose in Donnie's throat. He swallowed hard to eradicate the taste.

"They didn't care if they killed or mutilated either one of us. They only cared about cataloguing results."

He took a deep breath, tamping down the thoughts of a million things that could have gone wrong. Mikey's expression made Donnie focus on the positive, hoping to lift Mikey's sagging spirits.

"I was able to save her. Took us several days to get to the farm. We slept in the cold, huddled together for warmth. As the days went by, we started to have feelings for one another. She saw me as more than a talking animal."

Mikey's blue eyes were huge, watery. It cut him, deep down, every time someone cringed or feared him. He was a gentle soul, like his family, including Raph. To have someone scream and try to hurt him, thinking he was going to attack them… such fear caused Mikey no uncertain amount of sorrow.

"It's taken some time, but we have come to realize we have a connection," Donnie said, risking a glance to his kid brother and finding him on the verge of tears. Mikey was always the more emotive of his brothers. Donnie grabbed Mikey's hand, squeezing it with firm reassurance. "Love happened naturally. Without warning or realization. Happened to me. Happened to Leo. It can happen to you, too. You just have to be patient and let it take its course."

"Yeah," Mikey said, perking up a little. He squeezed Donnie's hand. "I'm happy for you, bro. She's a great chick."

"Yeah, she is," Donnie said, returning his hand to the steering wheel. His lips tipped in fondness as memories resurfaced. Her laugh. Her smile. Her curled up close to his side, seeking his warmth and protection. He loved her so much, his shell ached. And his tail. He shifted, trying to relieve the pressure that was attempting to build. Needing to distract himself, he asked Mikey, "So, think Leo's going to pitch a fit when he realizes we didn't do any workouts? At all?"

Mikey released a moaning squeak. "I foresee extra time in the dojo."

"Maybe he'll let us off the hook if we explain how much work we got done?" Donnie asked hopefully. He shared a look with Mikey, both of them slumping and muttering, "Naw."

They were royally shelled.

o-o

0i0

-o-

Be sure to click that little button there and let me know what you think! We're about to head into some emotional turbulence, so enjoy the calm before the series of storms! I had a couple ideas I'm tossing in there so get ready for tumults!


	26. Chapter 26 Magic Mike: Turtle Edition

Chapter Twenty-Six: Magic Mike: Turtle Edition

AN: SPECIALY THANK YOU TO MY AWESOME PATRONS ALEXLUKE, GIRAFFECHAN, and RAP BEAR! You keep me going and working diligently to bring regular updates, providing invaluable feedback on sneak peek projects, and point out the errors I missed during my caffeine induced fog. :D

AN2: Want YOUR name mentioned with each posting? Want sneak peeks at works in progress and exclusive reader polls in which YOU help to decide priority in stories? Want exclusive access to upcoming turtle porn? ;) Thanks to my awesome supporters, there will be another DominateLeo fic: First Quake. (coming soon!)

Come and join me (and other TUBULAR fans) at my PAT RE ON page. Look for me: padawan_jinx

AN3: Just a little fluffy chapter. We'll be taking a dark turn soon and I don't want my readers to flog me. :D

o-o

-o-o

o-o-o

Sable awoke empty and disappointed. She reached for Donnie and cried when she realized he was gone. She missed him so much, it was a dull pounding ache that wouldn't go away. Her phone hummed, signaling a message.

' _ **Hope you slept well. I didn't. Miss you. Love you.'**_

Tears burnt her cheeks. She answered him as she padded to the kitchen to make coffee.

' _ **Slept bad. Missed you beside me. Love you more.'**_

' _ **Will be there Saturday afternoon. Don't plan on doing any work.'**_

Sable bit her lip at the naughty turtle's suggestion. Grinning like a fool, she typed.

' _ **But, whatever will we do during your visit?'**_

Donnie had no shame.

' _ **Each other. Drink plenty of fluids. You're going to need it.'**_

Sable gasped at his cheek, but grew wet. She couldn't wait until he was back in her bed.

' _ **Leave your brother at home.'**_

' _ **Definitely!'**_

' _ **Love you.'**_

' _ **Love you more.'**_

Sable drank her coffee and checked her email. Donnie had set up an account for her to communicate with buyers for the items Mikey listed on antique sites. Several of her items had offers, the doll collection now in a heated online argument between two bidders. The highest bid was currently just over 700.00. Far more than what Sable thought they were worth. They were beyond creepy. Why anyone would want them was a mystery to her.

Still, the money would be helpful.

Her parents had been generous in setting up a new bank account for her to live off of while she got back on her feet. When she called her family after she escaped the lab, and told them she was declared cancer free and in remission, they had a huge celebration.

Sable sobbed in the open embrace of her family whom she thought she'd never see again, and when her sister handed her the keys to her car, she also added a substantial check.

"I'll be by tomorrow to bring you groceries, so you don't have to worry about having something to eat," Susan said when they embraced, tears staining her cheeks. "I'm so happy my little sister is alive. You beat it, Sable. You beat cancer's ass!"

Crying, Sable had agreed, though in the back of her mind, she knew who the real hero was.

He was a turtle.

A strong, passionate, intelligent, somewhat geeky, adorably naïve, and oh, so boyishly sweet turtle.

With him, she could take on the world.

Sable smiled wistfully as she scanned the offers on the computer screen. Within ten minutes, she agreed to set price and meeting place for exchange. Writing down the person's name, agreed price, and the time she was meeting the buyers, Sable hurried upstairs to change so she could pack her car.

She winced when she put on her bra, rubbing her tender breasts, no doubt from Donnie's attentions. She didn't complain though. If he wanted to play with them, she wouldn't stop him. It had felt amazing, having him to mouth her so hungrily while he pumped her into a dizzying orgasm.

It took nearly an hour to get things sorted in her grey Honda Fit. Though the car was excellent on gas, it didn't hold much in trunk space. Glad she only agreed to four items, as she was already compacted in the car, she drove to the first meeting, waiting only ten minutes before a couple arrived.

The day passed without incident. Sable emptied her car of assorted junk, had a little extra cash, and knowing Donnie would be working her into quite an appetite, she decided to go shopping. It was when she was loading the trunk and the back seat her stomach growled. She pulled a face, noting how much food she bought and realized, there was something to be said about shopping while hungry.

 _ **Everything**_ looked good!

Needing some food before she passed out from low blood sugar, she hit a drive through before heading home. The fries didn't make it to the house.

She carried in groceries, mumbling about needing a strong turtle to do the menial work, and cracked open her burger, taking a bite while she put away groceries. When she was done, she was still hungry. A frozen pizza was tossed into the oven while she set about rearranging the shelves.

Mikey had no sense of coordination when it came to putting dishes and pans away.

Sable's phone buzzed. She grinned, thinking it was Donnie but it was Mikey.

' _ **Hey baby. What ya wearing?'**_

There was a huge grinning icon following the text.

Sable snorted and answered.

' _ **Combat boots and fatigues. About to tackle housecleaning. A couple of turtles left a mess.'**_

' _ **Whoops?'**_

' _ **Gotta go. Dust is calling.'**_

' _ **Call an exterminator.'**_

' _ **Dustbusters?'**_

' _ **Call if you need anything. I put my number in your phone as a back up in case you can't get a hold of Donnie.'**_

' _ **Thank you, Mikey. You're an AWESOME brother.'**_

' _ **Ya know it! So good, don't even need the other two!'**_

Sable snorted. _**'Behave, Mikey. Later.'**_

' _ **Later. I'll give Donnie a kiss for you.'**_

Sable rolled her eyes, putting her phone on thedresser while she changed into something she wouldn't mind getting dirty. She left her phone there so it wouldn't bother her while cleaning.

She stripped her bed, straightening out the non-permeable fitted sheet and put the soiled linens in the wash. Needing to be close to Donnie, she buried her face in the pillow he used, breathing in his scent.

As she dusted and mopped the floors, she wondered if she should invest in some rugs, especially by the bedside where Donnie was prone to bend her over. He always used towels to wipe up after himself, but she didn't have enough towels to keep up with the demand.

Maybe it would be wise to buy more towels? Extra absorbent, super fluffy ones? Yeah, that would be nice. Clean and fluffy, soft underfoot, and ready to soak up Donnie's adamant releases. Not that she begrudged the messes he made. In fact, she loved the feeling of him jetting inside her.

-o-o-o-o

The next day Sable endured her sister in law, taking her into town and demanding she freshen up her wardrobe. Sable liked Melody. She was a nice enough person. Great to Sable's brother, Caleb. An excellent, if not slightly overbearing mother to their two daughters, but sometimes she didn't realize her 'friendly advice' was more of sharp barbs.

Mel grew up in a higher society environment, her parents being diplomats. She could speak three languages and play piano and cello, but the woman didn't realize when she was being too nosy or overly protective.

Like now.

"Nice fit, but not it's your color," Melody was saying, surveying Sable with a critical eye.

Sable turned left and right, observing herself in the full length mirror at the boutique Mel insisted they visit. Sable loved the asymmetrical cut of the skirt and form fitting bodice that accented her breasts. The sleeves were off the shoulder, and fake pearls hung as dewdrops in the pleats. There was only a single color in that particular dress design.

And it happened to be Donatello green.

"Green makes you look washed out," Mel said, standing behind Sable and adjusting the dress unnecessarily. "Granted, you're looking so much better now. Really filling out." She placed her hands on Sable's hips, patting her congenially. "You lost so much weight honey. It's wonderful you're in remission. I couldn't be happier."

Sable offered a half smile. Yes, she had lost a lot of weight.

The first time she had undergone radiation and chemotherapy, she had dropped nearly half her weight and lost her hair. She never wanted to go through all that pain and torment again. Hence when she was confirmed in late stages, and there was no hope of survival even with the most aggressive treatments, Sable had opted out of chemo and radiation.

She still maintained her hair this time, though the cancer had taken a toll on her physically before her admittance into the clinical trials. She had lost a good twenty-five pounds of her already lean frame.

Mel looped her arms around Sable from behind, dropping her head on to her sister in law's shoulder. Tears sparkled, threatening to destroy Mel's meticulous make up.

"You know I don't have any siblings, so you and Susan are the closest thing I have to sisters," Mel admitted, tears sparkling. "We may not be blood, you _**are**_ my family."

Sable nodded mutely, tears falling down her cheeks. She turned, embracing her sister in law while both softly wept.

"Oh, look at us! Bawling like a couple of banty hens!" Mel gasped, wiping her eyes with elegantly manicured nails. "We must be a sight."

"Who cares?" Sable quipped. She turned to view herself in the dress on last time and said, "I love this color. And the design."

Mel collected herself and adopted a semi stern expression.

"Makes you look pale, but it does accent your figure nicely."

"Spray tan," Sable winked at her reflection.

"Oh dear," Mel moaned. She didn't approve of excessive use of chemicals or tanning beds.

Sable snorted at her overly dramatic sister in law and went back into the dressing room to change.

Two outfits were a bust. They were way too tight or revealed too much skin to make Sable comfortable.

Mel didn't approve of them either, pointing to the dressing room and demanding Sable change from the prostitute uniform. Laughing, Sable tried on a pencil skirt in rich plum and creamed colored blouse. Mel instantly crowed of perfection and Sable had to admit, she looked regal and professional.

Two hours later, Sable was in possession of two new dresses, one a pale pink wrap around that tied in the back, the green dress that matched Donnie, four skirts, two dress pants, and three new blouses.

"Are we done yet?" Sable asked, finding her patience at an end with shopping.

"Clothes, yes," Mel said, not perturbed by the cart that was filled with clothing. Sable had fussed about prices but Mel said the shopping trip was on her, as she wanted Sable to have an updated wardrobe as a gift for beating cancer. "Let's check out the shoes!"

"Oh man," Sable whined, sounding just like Mikey.

She followed Mel around while the consummate shopper checked out new shoes, socks, purses and wallets, taking her time and browsing _everything._

Something caught Sable's attention, drawing her away.

The display dummy on the top of the rack wore the configuration that cause Sable's attention. The teddy was rich purple, peek a boo to allow peeks of nipples, crotchless to allow easy access and had matching garters and silk stockings. It was dainty, feminine, and the perfect color to attract a certain turtle.

Mel's voice nearby started Sable out of her admiration.

"Rather racy for you, don't you think?"

Sable searched the rack, finding her size.

"Not at all."

"You'll need a man to wear that for," Mel grinned, thumbing in a direction over her shoulder. "I don't think they sell them here though."

Sable wasn't paying attention. The material was silky and soft, accented with lace. It would feel great against her skin.

"Girl, who is he?" Mel asked, catching Sable's arm and giving her a little shake to bring her out of her dazed stupor. "Don't bother lying. Love is etched all over your face. You're practically glowing thinking about this guy. Okay, spill. Who is he? How did you meet? When do you introduce him to the family?"

Sable blushed furiously, cheeks nearly bursting into flame.

"His name is Donnie. He's from New York. He was in the clinical trials with me. He's also in remission."

Sable had glossed over her stay at the facility for obvious reasons.

She found it strange there was no mention of a lab accident in the news or any of the local papers. She had mentioned such concerns to Donnie and he had run searches concerning any laboratory mishaps occurring in Pennsylvania. The state, and its sinister secret facility, remained as innocuous as ever.

Sable feared the scientists had gotten away and they were still in danger, but Donnie assured her he had taken all the necessary precautions.

"So, when are we going to meet him? Bringing him to the BBQ tomorrow?" Mel asked excitedly.

"No, not yet," Sable said. "We're still getting to know each other."

Mel held up the lingerie Sable added to the cart, her perfectly penciled brow raised.

"If you're wearing stuff like this, you already **know** each other."

"He's just really shy," Sable said, trying to dissuade Mel into prying further. "Takes awhile to warm up to people."

"Maybe instead of meeting the whole family, the two of you can come to our place for dinner?" Mel volunteered enthusiastically. "Much smaller setting. More cozy. Intimate. I can properly vet him to make sure he's worthy of you."

"No!" Sable said hastily before Mel got a full head of steam on. The woman could be a steamroller when she got going. "It's just, we're still getting comfortable around each other, so it's too soon to introduce him to my family. Want to make sure we're both…comfortable."

Sable winced at her own lame excuse. But thankfully, Mel bought it and didn't press on. Instead, she darted between the racks of sexy lingerie, eyes in constant motion until she found what she was looking for. She held up a solid white lace teddy with snaps in the crotch.

"Something colorful to get his attention and something virginal to make him feel special," Mel grinned. She dropped her voice low. "I have one almost exactly like this. Drives your brother wild!"

"Uff, TMI,' Sable groaned, struggling to erase the mental picture she developed.

"Serious, Sabes," Mel said falling into the nickname the two shared. "Have a nice hot soak in a rose bath, put this on, little candlelight, fresh sheets, and your Donnie won't be able to keep his hands off you."

Sable smirked.

"He doesn't need any help in that department."

Mel's penciled brow nearly disappeared into her perfectly coifed hair.

"Oh? Do tell!"

Sable knew she couldn't back out of it now. Mel would hound her until she caved. The woman was relentless.

"Well, he's hung like a horse and holds me tighter than an octopus."

"Damn," Mel breathed, her gaze becoming distant and faraway.

"Come on, let's pay for this junk, I'm starving!" Sable said, patting her rumbling tummy. It was passed noon and the two had been in this store nearly three hours. Shopping always built up an appetite.

"Good idea,' Mel said, heading toward the register. "Over lunch, you can give me more details."

Sable bit back a groan. She really didn't want to talk about Donnie. At least not to Mel. She was terrified she'd let something slip. But she needn't worry. All she had do was supply Mel with details about how they met, though Sable glossed over the part of sleeping in the woods and killing armed security guards to escape a lab intent on doing horrible things to her, and concentrated on things she and Donnie shared.

He had siblings. Raised by a single father. Despite being shy was very mannerly. Smart. Loved all things tech related.

When Mel asked about colleges, Sable felt a wave of sadness not entirely fabricated for Mel's benefit as she explained Donnie had been unable to attend due to finances.

Then Mel wanted to know exactly how the two had fallen in love, and subsequently into bed. She knew Sable was reserved and had never been the promiscuous type. To see her picking out lingerie was nothing short of a miracle.

"Being sick and having someone to talk to, sometimes all night, really helped us to bond,' Sable said elusively. "He was discharged first, but stayed with me and was there when I got the news I was in remission."

Mel reached out, clasping her hand while the other rested over her heart. The sentiments were hitting her in the heartstrings.

"I invited him to stay with me while he made arrangements for work, and one thing lead into another,' Sable trailed off, hoping no one could detect how hard her nipples were through her bra. Every time she thought about the first time they consciously made love, Sable got turned on.

"But he's okay now?" Mel pressed, resuming her meal. "He's healthy and has his own place?"

"Yeah, he's healthy and moved back with his family as his father is old and his brothers help care for him." Not a downright lie. From what Donnie said, his father was at least 600 in human years. Very long life for a rat. Or human. "The family is close knit. They are all they've ever had."

"Not mafia, right?" Mel asked skeptically.

"No, not mafia," Sable laughed. "They're good guys. Work in law enforcement. Help people. Study martial arts."

"They sound delicious," Mel said with a grin and a wink. "Do they do strip parties?"

Sable thought for a moment, imagining Donnie or his brothers taking off their limited clothes, and dancing for horny women shaking money at them. The idea made her laugh uproariously. Several people nearby glared in annoyance. Sable didn't pay them any attention.

"No, they're all pretty straight up guys," Sable said, making a mental note to tell Donnie and his brothers about the possible business venture.

Late lunch finished, Mel dragged Sable through the mall having the need to inspect nearly every single shop. Sable's only solace was the random messages from Donnie, telling her he was hard at work, missed her, and loved her.

By the time evening rolled around and Mel's Range Rover disgorged Sable's packages, Sable was ready for a hot bath and early night. Piling the clothes in the floor to be laundered tomorrow, she ran a steamy tub and took a pic, sending it to Donnie with the caption of being naked.

He, of course, answered in kind, explaining his 'raging rod' and the need to bury it in something wet and feminine. Sable thought about taking a nude pic but thought better. Too many people got into trouble doing such things. If her account was ever hacked, there could be some damning evidence that could get her arrested, or her lover captured.

She waited until she was settled into bed before she called, needing to hear Donnie's voice.

"Hello, Lover,' she breathed.

There was the thunking and thudding of clumsy body and unsuspecting tools falling before Donnie spoke.

"How I have missed you," he said, shutting the door to his room so he could get as mushy as he wanted without his brothers overhearing.

"Missed you, too," Sable said, touching the screen to initiate a video chat. Within seconds Donnie's face filled her screen. She kissed the screen. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too,' Donnie breathed, copying her move.

It was funny seeing his mouth pucker up.

Donnie smiled, searching around his room and grinning mischievously.

"You know this is a secured feed, right?"

Sable frowned, not catching his meaning.

"Nothing's really secured."

"I put scramblers on both our phones," Donnie said, moving around on the screen. "This connection is as secured as they come."

To prove his point, he moved the phone downward, showing his full tail, which he stroked in slow, even measure. His breath hitched as his cock extended in full view before his face returned.

"I can't touch you, but you can."

Sable bit her lip, feeling naughty and dangerous and oh, so sexy. She gave a little nod, putting down her phone to peel out of her nightclothes. She shone the camera along her naked body, hearing Donnie's breathing hitch as she hovered over her pussy, her fingers twirling the hair.

"Open for me," Donnie whispered, hand stilling on his shaft as he focused on the small electronic device. He wished the screen was bigger. Better yet, he wished he was there to touch her.

Sable opened her legs, her fingers slipping between the exposed folds. She massaged up and down, hearing her wetness grow. Oh, she was so turned on right now! Fingers opened into a V, revealing her center, slick and red with arousal.

Donnie hissed on the screen.

"I need to see your face."

Sable lifted the camera to her face, fingers still working, circling her clit. She knew Donnie enjoyed watching her expressions as they made love. The fluttering of her eyes, the flush of her skin, her gasps and sighs and cries as he drove them into the stratosphere.

Lips parting, she moaned, finding a rhythm. Now more than ever she wished she had a decent vibrator. It was a pale comparison to Donnie, but it would help get her there.

"Look at me, baby," Donnie pleaded, hand pumping his cock that wept thick cream.

Sable opened her eyes, moaning and panting as she felt the tightening in her lower belly.

"Oh!" she felt the first twitch of her orgasm. Focusing on the hard pea that set her alight, Sable drew herself closer, whimpering as she neared. Half crying, she stared into the camera, "Oh… oh… Oh Donnie!"

So lost in her own climax she missed the grunting growl Donnie performed. His grit his teeth, milking himself, his gaze fixed on Sable's face as she slowly relaxed, her cheeks flushed in pleasure.

Her smile was serene, beautiful, heavenly.

"I love you so much, Donatello."

Donnie finished with a snarl, forcing the last drop out where it puddled on floor beneath him. He fell back on his shell, panting hard, cock slow to retreat.

"I love you too, Sable," he managed to gasp out. "I can't wait to hold you again."

"Me too," Sable admitted, kissing the screen again. "I can't wait for you to see the new dress I bought."

"Whatever it is, you will look amazing in it," Donnie grinned. "And it will look beautiful rolled up around your waist or on the floor."

Sable grinned, eyes droopy with fatigue.

"As long you're inside me, who cares?"

Donnie laughed, nuzzling the screen with affection. He wished he was there beside her, but he had duties to do first. His personal needs would have to wait.

"Get some rest. I'll see you in a couple days." Donnie winked. "Don't wear anything complicated."

Sable snorted.

"I have my niece's birthday party tomorrow, and then doing a couple of deliveries the day after. I'll meet up with the buyers in the morning and then come back and start dinner." She touched the screen as if it were his face. "I wanted to make you a nice romantic dinner."

"Romance? I can do that," Donnie answered. "Let me get started early. I love you. You're pretty. Stay naked."

Sable laughed, which turned into a yawn.

"Such a poet."

"I'm a simple guy." Donnie gave a one sided shrug. "Seriously though, I love and miss you. Now, get to sleep. You're going to need it to deal with your family all day tomorrow."

"Great," Sable said, yawning again. After her orgasm, she was feeling drained. "A couple dozen kids, bounce house, pony rides, endless sugar, adults hovered around a grill drinking beers and screaming at the kids to share and play nice. Going to be fantastic."

Donnie cringed. Sounded like hell to him. He gave Sable another virtual kiss. "Good night my love. Sleep well."

"Good night, Donnie," Sable said, returning his kiss. "Love you."

She ended the call, closed her eyes and was sound asleep within seconds.

-o-o

o-o

o-o

I can only imagine "Magic Mike Turtles"… YUM!

Anyone else need to cross their legs? Hehhe


	27. Chapter 27: Distractions and Upgrades

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Distractions and Upgrades

AN: THANK YOU TO ALEXLUKE, GIRAFFECHAN and RAP BEAR for your continued feedback and support!

AN2: Sooooooo sorry about the delay. This chapter gave me fits. Could NOT find a happy medium with it. First one thing, then another. I think my muse got so frustrated she rowed herself out into the middle of an ocean somewhere and remains lost at sea.

I'm having some difficulty in molding this story in the direction I wanted it to go. I apologize for the delay in posting and I hope the muse returns to let me know exactly where this story should lead.

On the plus side, I'm working diligently on the next chapter for FIRST QUAKE and TAKE TWO so they should be updated within the week, fingers crossed!

Please, don't strangle me for late postings. *puppy dog eyes* Sometimes the muse does NOT want to cooperate and no matter how much I stare at a screen, I can't think of a scene or chapter to advance that particular story. My muse is as fickle as a pickle with a nickel!

-o-

o-o

-o-o

Sable wasn't sure how she survived her niece's birthday party. Within an hour of arriving she had a splitting headache, and a crick in her neck. She also had a dull pounding between her legs that would only stop when someone thick, slick, and green was between them.

Excusing herself early from the party, Sable made to the pharmacy, zeroing in on the pain medication aisle and popping two tabs at the register.

"You look pale," the cashier said worriedly. "You alright? Not gonna faint are you?"

"What?" Sable asked, rubbing her temples. "No, nothing like that. Just have a headache from hell. Niece's party. Thirty-three children, twenty adults, several of which were complaining about bodily functions and horrible things that happen during childbirth."

"Gross," the cashier gagged. "Why do people want to share such things?"

"No idea," Sable said. "But between the smell of burning burgers, detailed descriptions of bodily fluids, and four kids screaming over who's turn it is to ride a pony, I'm ready for a hot bath and some peace and quiet!"

"I hear ya," the cashier quipped. "Hope you get feeling better."

"Thanks," Sable said, waving goodbye and exiting the store.

A traffic accident was reported on the highway meaning she was going to have a wait while it was dealt with. Though she still had a bit of a headache, now that she was away from the noise, people, and stench of burnt offerings her brother called 'hamburgers,' she thought she'd pass time by stopping at a local strip mall.

Still needing some peace and quiet, her first stop was a candle store, where a conglomeration of smells greeted her upon opening the door. She wanted something simple and not overly strong for when she cooked Donnie dinner.

By Sable's calculations, when Donnie arrived this Friday, it would be their one month anniversary. She didn't count the mindless fucking at the lab, but the first time they made love. Her nipples tightened at the recollection and she had to distract herself before she fell into a dangerous fantasy.

The lady in the shop was polite and patient, showing Sable to the back of the store where there were more subdued fragrances. She chose two long tapered candles of soft linen scent to use in her grandmother's silver candlestick holders on the dining room table.

Wanting to set the whole house in a romantic stage, she bought a couple dozen tea lights to place along the steps and in her bedroom. She always wanted to make love by candlelight. The thought made her lower regions wet and aching. Hoping to keep a straight face, she paid for her purchase and hurried to her car.

She deposited the candles in the backseat, feeling noticeably flushed and very horny. She missed Donnie so bad, he was becoming his own private ache… right between her legs. As if the heavens were smiling upon her, at the far end of the strip mall, a sign announced the opening of a new adult store.

Not caring who saw her going in, Sable boldly entered the shop and squinted in the dim lighting.

"Good afternoon," came a cheery female voice from the back. A short, full figured blonde emerged from between two racks of bondage wear. "Is there something I can help you find?"

Sable hoped the woman couldn't see her blush.

"I was hoping to find a decent vibrator."

The blonde placed several packages of fish net stockings on the countertop and motioned with a finger.

"This way. And you're in luck because we're having a sale. Buy two toys, get your choice of free butt plug, lube, or finger massager."

Strangely enough, all appealed to Sable. Since her little voyeurism with Donnie last night, she had been thinking more and more about satisfying her own needs when he wasn't around.

Maybe it was the newness of their relationship, or his ebbing virginal experience, or the taboo of their relationship, or hell, maybe she was finally realizing she had nearly died and was living life to the fullest. Whatever subliminal reasoning she held, she needed something to get her through the horny nights when she was alone.

"Vibrators here," the blonde said motioning left, then right, "Dildos here, just in case you want something filling and not noisy."

"Thanks," Sable said, realizing she wasn't as embarrassed as she thought she would be.

Her headache was feeling better, too. Probably from the pain tablets, but being out of the sunlight helped. The longer she stayed in the dimly lit store, the more her eyes adjusted and her headache lessened.

Course the pounding between her legs was becoming a nuisance.

The expression about shopping while hungry came to mind. Sable thought it should also apply to being horny.

Sable picked out a rabbit vibe, a clit stimulator, and two dildos, one with a suction cup to use in the tub. Without shame she placed them on the counter, grabbing a couple tubes of warming lubricant on the countertop display. Without Donnie and his natural production of lube, she'd need some help when using the toys.

Yup, definitely shouldn't shop while horny.

The drive home was a slow buildup and by the time she thoroughly washed her new toys for their first use, she was amply wet and in desperate need to cum. The little bunny worked it's magic tickling her clit while it massaged her inner walls, making her grip the sheets and cry out. It wasn't Donnie, but it would do until he could share the experience. She repeated the performance when he called that night, and as she lay, spread eagle with the toy working it's magic, she heard Donnie join her in bliss.

Sable signed off, feeling satisfied and counting down the hours until Donnie arrived.

Sable was up just after dawn, packing her car and preparing to meet up with buyers for some of the junk she and Mikey cleaned out of the attic. The pile was slowly dwindling, freeing up space and making her feel less claustrophobic. She hurried through the transactions and by the time she got home, she was nearly vibrating with excitement. She was in the tub when Donnie texted.

' _ **Leaving now. Can't wait to see you. Don't wear panties.'**_

She giggled, hurrying up and toweling dry. Though he didn't want anything complicated, she slipped on the purple nightie, covering it with the wrap around dress. Securing it in the back, she checked on dinner and set about lighting the candles.

The kitchen she kept fully lit, but her bedroom and the stairs were lit with votive candles safely residing on ceramic saucers. She waited until she heard the van roll up the drive before lighting the long candles in the silver holders and began removing dinner from the oven.

As soon as Donnie stepped inside, he froze.

"Wow," he breathed, taking in the form fitting dress, styled hair, and provocative red lipstick.

Holding back her desire to run into his arms, Sable motioned to the food.

"Happy One Month Anniversary, my love."

Donnie blinked as the words sunk in. He mentally counted the days and weeks and realized that they had indeed been together for at least a month. The thought made him want to weep with joy.

He couldn't hold back. He ignored dinner and marched to Sable, clasping her face in his hands and drowning her in passionate kiss. There was no way she could miss the massive strain in the front of his pants.

"Etiquette," Sable chastised playfully, though she felt herself soak the nightie. She wanted to make it an anniversary Donnie wouldn't soon forget, but it difficult.

"Happy Anniversary my love," Donnie breathed between light kisses. He helped Sable carry the dishes to the table and pulled out her chair as a gentleman. He seated himself and as if the two were dining in the most expensive establishment in New York.

Sable tried hard not to fidget, her pussy aching fit to burst. But through dinner they conversed easily, making general conversation, the tension growing between them. Neither could eat much, their attention more drawn to each other and their building desire.

Donnie couldn't take it anymore. He grasped her hand.

"I need you."

Sable smiled demurely, rising from the table and taking Donnie with her. She purred seductively.

"Then it is my wish to see your needs fulfilled."

She stepped away, tugging on the tie at her back and opened the dress to reveal the dark purple negligee. Donnie's breath hitched, mouth dropping open.

"Allow me to pleasure you," she said, taking his hand and leading him up the candlelit stairs.

Once inside the bedroom, Donnie's brain continued to remain frozen. Numbly he watched Sable undo his pants and wait patiently while he kicked off his shoes. She slid the material down, exposing his tail which sprang out to greet her.

Stepping out of his pants he stared, mesmerized as her ruby stained lips parted slightly, her small hands grasping his growing cock and guiding it to her lips.

She pulled a face at his taste (mustard coated sweat sock and burnt plastic), but didn't withdraw. Her tongue traced along the girth and tickled the slit, which earned her a dribbling of precum.

Donnie's brain switched off. He was running purely on instinct. He growled, dropping to his knees and slamming their lips together. His cringed at the taste on her tongue but plundered her mouth thoroughly as he lifted her up, opening her legs to slide her onto his rigidity. She cried out as he filled her, throwing her arms around his neck and grinding down with reckless abandon.

Both could only concentrate on the mating of their bodies and the animalistic sounds the other made while they fucked as mindless creatures. Sable barely registered Donnie lifting her off his cock while he placed her on the floor, kneeling, before sliding back in to a keening cry.

No words were exchanged. No kisses. No looks of love or sounds of endearment. The room was filled with the sounds of slapping flesh and a mixture of pants, moans, and gasping cries as Sable continued to shake in an neverending climax.

Donnie lost consciousness after his last load, curling over Sable protectively as he remained buried in her heat, his mark blistering as it seeped from the join of their bodies. It took several minutes for him to return to his senses.

Sable smiled sleepily, muttering over her shoulder.

"I love you."

"Love you, too,' Donnie answered, drawing on his strength to get up and move them to the softness of the bed.

Sable sighed contently, gazing into the face of her bespeckled lover. The mutant who had stolen her heart and made her life complete. Words alone could not express how deeply she had fallen in love with Donatello.

Donnie tucked in their blankets, curling around Sable and offering delicate kisses to her temple, along her jaw, exploring the softness of her lips. Sable hummed in appreciation, returning his affection until they dozed into a restful sleep.

Donnie woke the next morning, reaching out for Sable but found only cold pillow. Muttering about sleeping all night, he crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom. A quick wash up and the smell of bacon and eggs drew him down the stairs, where he found Sable at the stove wielding two spatulas as efficiently as a ninja chef.

He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her narrow waist and dropping a kiss to her neck.

"Oh!" Sable exclaimed in surprise, then tilted her head further.

"Little more, please. To the left."

Donnie snickered and obeyed, licking her pulse point before sucking carefully along her pale throat. His tail twitched, thickening a little in anticipation. He made sure to rub it affectionately between her buttocks.

Sable moaned, capturing his wandering lips and nipping at them.

"Later, lover. Promise. Breakfast first."

Donnie grumbled and released his hold, opting to set the table for their meal. His gear still resided by the back door where he had deposited them upon arrival. As Sable cooked, Donnie checked his electronics.

As he waited for the screen to start up, he poured a cup of coffee. The steaming liquid was barely to his lips when he read the screen, finding the urgent alert that had been flashing a warning without his knowledge.

"Shit!" Donnie barked, slamming down his mug and tapping the screen.

Sable jumped, startled by his outburst. "What? What is it?"

She joined him at the table, frowning at the fast scrolling text that was gibberish to her.

"Decryption algorithm encountered an anomaly," Donnie said absently, tongue pressing between his teeth as he concentrated. "Unknown perimeters, but if I'm not mistaken, the code is interspersed with the language from Dimension X, which means I need to augment the original decryption to factor in the new variables."

"Good or bad?" Sable asked, a sinking sensation filling her gut.

"Bad," Donnie muttered. "I need to write the entire program and upload it on my main network at home."

Sable's expression fell.

"Well, so much for a romantic weekend."

Donnie put down the Ipad and pulled Sable to his chest.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I promise, I'll more than make up for it when I get back."

"I know this is important," Sable said, giving him a kiss that made his shell swell. "I understand that saving the world has to come first. I was just hoping to enjoy some quality time to celebrate our anniversary."

"I celebrate every single day that I have someone so loving, and beautiful, and kind," Donnie said, peppering kisses along Sable's jaw and capturing her lips. "I don't need an anniversary to remind me of how much you mean to me."

"Sap," Sable muttered, pressing her ear to his plastron to hear the reassuring thud of his heart. "I'm going to miss you."

Donnie wanted to weep from the love he felt for this small human woman. He held her tighter, cursing his failed electronics, the Foot Clan, Shredder, Krang, and everything else that popped into his head.

"I'm going to miss you, too."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Dunno. If there are any complications, this could take awhile."

Sable gave a mournful sigh, capturing Donnie's face in her pale hands and gazing deeply into his eyes.

"Whatever happens, promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise," Donnie said, grinning boyishly, his dimples pronounced.

"I'm serious," Sable said sternly. "Promise me you'll be extra careful."

"Promise," Donnie repeated, sealing the vow with a kiss. He perked up, green eyes sparkling, "Hey, why don't you come stay with me for a few days? Dad said it was okay to visit and approves of our relationship! This will be a great time for you to get to know everyone, and we won't have to be apart for an indeterminate amount of time."

Sable grinned.

"That's a great idea! I'd love to!"

Donnie beamed, pecked Sable on the lips.

"Everyone is going to love you!"

He paused, his own words sinking in and the implication behind them. A tiny crease formed between his eyes.

Leo.

Though the oldest sibling swore he would behave himself, Donnie was still a little apprehensive. Leo's emotions were volatile. It took little to no provocation to set him off.

But Donnie had to trust in Leo's word. If there was one thing he could always count on, it was Leo's honor. The turtle had it in spades.

"I'll pack up tonight and head over tomorrow morning," Sable said, eyes twinkling with the thought of meeting Donnie's family.

She already adored Mikey, despite his unwanted presence during a romantic weekend, and Raph seemed to be pretty easy going. She would have no trouble winning him over.

The eldest, she wasn't so sure. From what Donnie and Mikey explained, Leo was aloof toward his family and a stickler for rules. And a madman for training and perfecting his skills.

The only way Sable would know where she stood with the eldest is to meet him personally. She was already willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, knowing deep down, he was suffering heartache but refusing to face his demons.

She only hoped he didn't perceive her as a manifestation of said demons, and attempt to remove all reminders of love and loss.

Then there was their father.

A rat.

A talking, intelligent, GIANT… _rat_.

Sable wasn't a big fan of rodents, but if she was going to be a part of Donnie's family, she needed to get used to the fact that his father was a rat.

She shivered involuntarily.

Well, the sooner she faced the reality, the sooner she could overcome it. She only prayed she didn't say or do anything foolish and embarrass not only herself, but Donnie as well.

"I need to get dressed," Donnie blurted, as if just realizing he was standing in the kitchen with his tail in the wind.

Sable had hoped for a quick romp, but when Donnie had the Electronic Glaze in his eye, she knew better than to distract him. When he was focused upon a task, the world simply fell away.

Sable gave him a swat to the ass, pausing a moment to massage the muscular rump, and nodding toward the stairs.

"Get that wonderful ass in gear. Breakfast will be done soon."

Donnie offered a bashful look and darted up the stairs. Despite being with Sable for a month, he still wasn't used to her compliments concerning his physique.

Dressing quickly, Donnie decided to help Sable out and strip the bed. Love making was always messy and required a lot of laundry. Donnie was just glad the bed had a protective sheet beneath the linens to keep the mattress dry.

Rolling up the sheets, he got the spare from the wardrobe and quickly tucked in the corners, giving Sable a clean bed to sleep in tonight. Placing the pillows back on the bed, he took a moment to smell Sable's. Her scent lingered, fresh and clean and only for him.

It took a lot of effort to pull himself away, but he hurried downstairs to find Sable sitting at the table, breakfast steaming from two plates.

"Eat up," she said around a mouthful, pointing to a plate that was loaded with food. "I know you forget to eat when you're in your electronic world, so you better fuel up now. Don't need you passing out from hunger when you're trying to save the world."

Donnie grinned, settling down and wolfing down his breakfast. It was true. He had passed out from low blood sugar on more than one occasion. Master Splinter had given him stern lectures on the need to keep one's self fueled, rested, and healthy.

The lesson had barely lasted an hour before Donnie became ensconced in a project, his brilliant mind being most at ease when multitasking.

Sable had to hold back her snickers upon watching Donnie. He'd smile at her and engage in conversation, but his eyes kept drifting to his Ipad, which was lying on the table where he had left it.

Oh, how she loved the geeky turtle, despite he often trailed off mid-sentence, his focus going to the screen that continued to speak techno babble to him.

Finishing breakfast in record time, he put his plate in the dishwasher and grabbed Sable's phone, programming in directions that would lead her close to the lair, but provide adequate cover so she couldn't be spotted or followed.

The Ipad beeped a code, the screen flashing red, reminding Donnie of his duty.

He sighed, lifting Sable into his arms. He held her tight as he kissed her senseless.

"Promise you'll be careful,' Sable reiterated.

"Promise," Donnie parroted automatically, reluctantly breaking their kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow. Call me before you leave so I know when to expect you."

"If you'll even answer the phone while engrossed in your work," Sable quipped. It was meant to be a joke, but Donnie's expression fell. Realizing she had inadvertently hurt his feelings, she drew him close. "I didn't mean it that way. I just know how focused you get when you set your mind to something."

Donnie sobered, offering a weak smile.

"I promise I won't forget. I'll keep my phone on the highest setting so I don't miss your call."

"Better not," Sable quipped, giving Donnie's butt a sharp smack. "Then I'd have to call Mikey, and you know that little shit won't let you live it down."

Donnie's lips pursed sourly.

"Yeah, not happening."

Sable pulled Donnie down for a long, passionate kiss.

"Be safe. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You better," Donnie growled, rubbing his achy tail along Sable's belly. He desperately wanted to ease the tension, but duty came before he did.

Sometimes, being a responsible adult SUCKED.

One last kiss and the couple broke apart, Donnie hurrying to the moving van and barreling down the drive like a crazy person. His taillight disappeared around the end of the drive.

Sable wiped a tear away from her eye and put the dirty dishes in the washer. A pile of dirty sheets were at the bottom of the stairs where Donnie had deposited them. She smiled, picking up the laundry and carried it to the washer, the aroma (and stickiness) of their romance still fresh upon the cotton.

Laundry started, she decided to check her email, settling down at the computer Donnie had set up in the far corner of the living room.

Three monitors showed the full perimeter of the house. He had left no angle untouched. The fourth monitor was the main computer screen, allowing Sable to browse the internet.

Several emails were from her family, sending her photos of the birthday party. Mostly the pictures involved the children, which Sable saved to print later for her family album. She turned her nose up at the pictures she appeared in, having never been one to find comfort in front of the camera.

There were also a few messages from the bidding site hosting several of her auctions, including the dolls. Curious, she opened them and found requests for added pictures of described dolls.

Clicking the link to the auction site, she found the doll collection was currently at three thousand dollars…and one penny.

Jaw on the floor, she could only stare at the bids, disbelief keeping her numb. After a moment, she snapped out of it, bolting out of the chair and up the stairs to put on some clothes and take pics of the mentioned dolls.

She smiled upon finding fresh bedding already in place, and hurried to her closet to fish out something to wear. Clothes in hand, she went into the bathroom, disrobing and sighing at her slick thighs.

She loved Donnie with all her heart but honestly, the turtle was prolific in his release. Wiping down her thighs, (again,) she put on panties, her lip pressing between her teeth when she noticed the fading love bites along her pale skin.

Donnie had been very thorough in his celebrations last night.

Fully dressed, she grabbed her phone and went to the garage, where Mikey and Donnie had stored the dolls until they could be packed for delivery at auction end. Pushing aside the two chairs Mikey had propped up against the door (to prevent the dolls from escaping), Sable found an old 2by4 wedged under the rusty handle. She tossed it aside easily.

The door creaked and groaned on its hinges, mindful of a haunted house, complete with ghostly spider webs and a musty, dry rotted smell, and allowed admittance to its cluttered innards.

Sable stood frozen on the threshold.

The dolls were exactly where they were placed several days prior. They had not moved (naturally).

However, they were totally surrounded by crucifixes.

As in, every single cross Sable's grandparents had owned, lying directly on the dolls, with makeshift sticks and metal rods surrounding the group. There was even an old framed picture of the Last Supper positioned directly in front of the dolls, blocking the door.

Sable sighed at Mikey's safety precautions, though secretly glad he did take drastic measures, and found the dolls mentioned in the email. Taking pictures of their faces, heads, and backs, she replaced everything the way she found it, -including the picture- and exited, putting the 2by4 and chairs against the door.

Avoiding the doorjamb, she sent the pictures and climbed the stairs, going into her room and finding her suitcase.

She wasn't sure what she should pack. Would the sewers be cold? Too hot? Smell too bad to even stay? Wet? Slimy?

Oh, the possibilities were endless. And not at all pleasant.

Deciding on five changes of clothes, two PJs, one sexy nightie (just in case), and two sticks of deodorant (another precaution), and toiletries all fit nicely in a small travel case. She sat the case by the back door, already eager to go, though it was barely noon.

Needing to distract herself, she set about cleaning the house, paying particular attention to Mikey's room. Wrinkling her nose, Sable found his discarded clothes in a pile in the corner and removed it to the wash room before mopping the floor. To her surprise, Mikey had made the bed, tucking in the corners and fluffing the pillows.

He had also hidden away the baby bed, mannequin, and baby clothes he intended to torment Raph with in the closet Sable left everything where he put it, including the box of comics sitting on the bedside table. Along with four plates and three cups Mikey had conveniently forgotten to take to the kitchen.

She gave the floors a healthy mop, cringing upon finding the blackened water from around the vents.

Remembering the filth in said vents, Sable called a local heating and cooling place. Her luck, there had been a cancellation for that afternoon. The technicians could be there by 3.

Sable drove into town, grabbing a rotisserie chicken with all the trimmings for her dinner, as she didn't want to use the stove while the technicians where there. She was just taking the last load of laundry out of the dryer when she heard a van door.

Three men exited a white van with the company logo on the side and their brilliant, neon yellow uniforms. Sable cringed at the color, pitying the poor men who had to wear such a lurid outfit.

"Afternoon," the first man said, tipping his head gentlemanly style. "You called for a full service?"

"Yes," Sable said, opening the door and letting them in. "Don't know how long it's been since the vents were cleaned, or if there are any filters. Grandparents didn't keep any records on such things."

"We deal with this kind of stuff all the time, ma'am," said a short man, barely five foot and buck twenty in weight, dressed in the same bright yellow uniform. He sat down a rolled silver hose. "We've seen it all."

"True," the other two workers said in unison.

"Anything you need me to do?" Sable asked.

"Nope, we're all good. Go about your business. We'll let you know what we find."

"Okay," Sable said, finding it hard to concentrate on anything as the three strangers set about their work.

To occupy herself, she checked the doll auction.

And nearly had a heart attack.

"Four…..Four _thousand_?" Sable breathed, staring at the unexpected number. "For those gruesome things? Creepy!"

At that moment, there was a rattling in the overhead vent, followed by a horrid scratching noise. Sable jumped a foot in the air, cursing under her breath. Her curse was echoed from under the front porch, where one of the men had shouted during his inspection of the foundation.

Sable sent a screenshot of the auction to Donnie, along with a sappy sentiment about using the money for a romantic vacation that promotes nudity. She didn't expect a reply, believing him engrossed in whatever technical problem presented itself to his geeky nature, but he sent back a panting emoji with the promise of fulfilling such a declaration.

Fanning herself, Sable returned to her house cleaning, avoiding the men who worked, bustling between rooms, hauling hoses, tubes, and coils of stuff she couldn't identify.

It was nearly seven when the men began to pack up, two working diligently to put away tools and supplies. The third man found Sable in the kitchen, where she was heating up her dinner.

"Do you want the good news, bad news, or badder news first?" he asked, holding a clipboard and scribbling a work order.

Sable felt her heart drop into her feet.

"Just give me the facts."

The man smirked, finishing up his work order.

"Furnace is total loss, as is the duct work. We found several animal nests in there. They got in via some holes in the foundation, mainly under your porch. We cleaned them out and sealed off those ducts to keep critters from getting in until you can decide what you want to do. The good news is, the overhead ducts are still in good shape. We got them cleaned out, so there shouldn't be so much as a speck of dust left in them."

"Or bugs," Sable said, making a face.

"Yeah, no bugs. Don't ask what else we found though," he put in pointedly. "Anyway, you're safe from anything trying to sneak in, bug or critter. But you have some options."

Sable suppressed a groan. She had a feeling she was going to get the typical run around from repairmen about needing unnecessary things. Repairmen were nearly as bad as car salesmen when it came to having a female client.

"First, I would recommend getting the house up to date on insulation," the man said without preamble. "There's nothing in the walls or flooring around the vents. That can drastically cut your costs. The basement is leaking and moldy, probably what destroyed your furnace in the first place. So, that will have to be dealt with."

Well, that was clear and to the point. No flim flam.

"Secondly, running window ACs is going to run up your bill, and giving the drain they put on the electrical system, you're potentially overloading the system that could start a fire. If you installed a central air system, it will take a fraction of the power and be more efficient, especially if you get this house insulated properly."

Sable narrowed her eyes. He was right; her energy bill was high due to running so many window units to keep the house cool. And insulation would be a huge factor in her heating and cooling requirements. But she had a feeling he was going to hit her with a high tally for an expensive unit that wouldn't quite live up to the hype and she'd be stuck with an inadequate system.

"We're having a sale on AC units," he said.

 _Here it comes_ , Sable thought.

"It would be wise to get it installed before the weather turns too hot," he continued. "I can have a crew here to install a new unit next Wednesday."

"Cost?" Sable asked.

"Well, I'd like to do the job proper, replacing all the duct work under the house and sealing off any entrances where an animal may get under there and cause some trouble. Also, it would be a great time to install a new furnace. Do the whole shebang in one go."

Sable felt the floor drop out from under her. She had a feeling it was going to cost an arm and a leg. It was a huge expense, but she knew the house really needed the upgrades. It was long overdue. And with Donnie and his family spending time there, they would need to be comfortable.

Well, hopefully the dolls could pay for it. It was the least they could do. Creepy things.

"How much am I looking at?"

"Sorry, but it's going to be about nine grand." He honestly looked sorry to deliver such news. "But I'll make you a deal."

"Oh?" Sable's brow shot up skeptically.

"If you let me have the old furnace, I'll knock off 15%."

"You can do that?" Sable asked, brow firmly entrenched near her hairline. "Don't you have to ask the boss or something?"

He shrugged.

"My dad's the boss and he loves tinkering with old furnaces. I know a lot of people sell them for the metal, but if you're willing to let me have it for him, I'll knock off a bit."

Sable paused, staring at the clipboard that had her info and the work already done for the day. The bill was 200.00. Less than what she imagined.

"So what would I be looking at, price wise, and for what kind of work detail?" she asked.

He took out his phone, tapping away for a moment.

"New AC, new duct work under the house, new furnace, and we'll make sure nothing can sneak under the house and mess everything up, you're looking at $8700.00, plus tax."

Sable nearly fainted. She was expecting far worse. The sale of the dolls would definitely put a dent in _that_ price tag!

She nodded to the clipboard, "Deal. Write up the work order and I'll get my purse to pay for today." She opened a cupboard and pulled out her purse, extracting bills from her wallet and handing it over as he scribbled out the upcoming purchase.

"I'll be out of town until Sunday evening," Sable said, accepting the clipboard to sign her name. "Would it be okay to pay you on Monday?"

"I'll be here Monday afternoon," he said. "I have a job a couple miles away, so I can stop by around lunch."

"Perfect," Sable said, beaming.

He removed the carbon copy and handed it to Sable, giving her a nod.

"I'll see you Monday, and then Wednesday we'll be here for a gut and bolt."

Sable's nose turned up.

"Eww!"

"Sorry," he muttered. "Slang for removing old systems and installing new."

"It's okay," Sable said, waving her hand dismissively. "I have three brothers. You get used to gross outs."

He laughed.

"I have two sisters. If I have hear one more detailed conversation about weight gain, wrinkles, and tan lines, I'm going to scream."

"Better than boogers and farting contests," Sable shot back.

"Matter of perspective," he shrugged. He offered his hand. "Pleasure doing business with you, Ma'am. I will see you Monday afternoon."

Sable shook his hand, trying not to think about the germs from the vent cleaning, and escorted him to the door, shutting it behind him. Just thinking about the dead bugs and yuck that was in the vents, she decided to take a long bath before she ate.

Dinner kept warm in the oven while she ran a bath and soaked off the day. Sliding into the water, she sighed, melting in the heat of the bath. The scent of lavender filled the room and permeated her skin. She hoped the bath oils may offset any sewer smell when she visited Donnie tomorrow.

Biting her lip, she sank into the water, elated with the prospect of meeting his family.

o-o

o-o

-o-o

Yes, I know, not my best, but this chapter was 18 pages. Still not completely happy with it but I'm tired of banging my head on a wall and getting nowhere, so I wanna concentrate on the upcoming chapters and subsequent arcs I wanna add and drop hints. ;)

Also, my computer is having issues. A sensor went bad and it thinks its overheating when it's not. The cost to fix it would be nearly the same as a new computer… needless to say, I don't have that kind of money, so I'm hoping to be able to continue to use it. On top of that, my internet company is trying to get me to pay for a premium package. I keep losing connection and when I call to complain about it, they tell me I can become a VIP and receive uninterrupted service for an extra 20.00 a month. On top of what I'm already paying. Yeah…. NOT gonna happen! So I'm looking into possibly changing companies. This is ridiculous!

I'm having a really bad couple of weeks. So ANY bit of kindness and happy remarks would be appreciated.


	28. Chapter 28: Love and Circuits

Love and Circuits

AN: THANK YOU GIRAFFECHAN and RAP BEAR FOR YOUR CONTINUED FEEDBACK AND SUPPORT! More snippets of DominateLeo coming soon. (snickers)

AN2: Sorry readers but this chapter gave me FITS. Having some issues with flow. Don't know if the heat is affecting my muse but same days, I just can't see to get focused and write out something I like. I start to jump and get jumbled. It's frustrating.

This chapter became lengthy.. 17 pages, and hopefully gives some insight to the family dynamics.

Think Leo's going to cause any strife? ;)

-o-

-o-

o-o

Sable followed the directions on her phone and pulled into a narrow alley, dimly lit and barely wide enough for her Honda Fit. A bridge extended over head, complete with strong iron girders and cement sidewalk partitioned off to allow safe travel across the bridge. An access door opened to reveal Donnie, lanky limbs and goofy smile.

"You made great time," Donnie said, before his voice was stolen by Sable flying into his arms and silencing him with a kiss that made his shell swell.

"God, I've," Sable said between kisses. "Missed you."

"Likewise," Donnie said, holding her tight. "I told everyone you were coming."

Sable rubbed her cheek on his plastron, directly over his heart. It was soothing to hear the steady pulse of his life. She missed its calming rhythm.

"Mikey give you trouble?"

"Always," Donnie sighed, pulling Sable into the shadows before closing the door and locking it. "He made you a welcome pizza."

"Don't know whether I should be humbled or sickened," Sable quipped, keeping pace with Donnie's stride as he led her to his home.

"Neither," Donnie confided. "He already ate it."

Sable laughed, holding Donnie's hand through the dank and twisting tunnels he called home.

Down two sets of stairs and into the main drainage system, she expected the stench of the sewers, but the only smell she could detect was the stagnation of water and the usual garbage litter of New Yorkers, not unlike the stench of the street.

Right, right, then a left and right again, Sable was getting dizzy. It amazed her how Donnie navigated the darkened tunnels so easily. He slowed his step upon approaching an arch in what appeared to be an abandoned section of tunnel. Donnie pressed a nondescript brick and the wall retreated with a soft hiss, allowing entry.

Donnie took a deep breath, placing his arm around Sable's shoulders and steered her the last few yards into his home. Though he wanted Sable to meet his family and feel at home, he still harbored fears she would pity him or be sickened by his living arrangement. Despite everything they've been through, he wanted to make a good impression.

Mikey spotted them first.

He bounded from the kitchen, beaming smiles and innocent eyes. He didn't bother with uncomfortable formalities. He wrapped his arms around Sable, physically lifting her off her feet and crowed.

"Welcome home, Sable! Our home is your home!"

Sable wriggled in the turtles grip, swatting his arm to make him put her down. She sensed Donnie vibrating with anger beside her. Once free, she shook a stern finger to Mikey.

"That's not the proper way to greet a lady."

"Oh, my bad," Mikey said, then swept his hand in a wide arc and bowed graciously. He adopted a rough British accent. "Welcome to our most humble abode, Madame. We humbly offer thy smelly abode for thou inhabitation."

"Dear lord, you've been watching Shakespeare in the park." Donnie gaped, anger quelled. Mikey had that effect.

Mikey popped upright.

"That Shakespeare guy was totally cool."

"He'd have a heart attack with your slang."

"Shakespeare and surf, baby," Mikey howled, performing a hand gesture Sable wasn't sure was rude or not. "This above all, catch some righteous waves, my dear dudes."

"And this is the end of civilization as we know it," Donnie sighed, defeated.

"Let the chick sit down, Mikey," came a gruff voice.

Sable recognized the voice, and when the full form of Raph emerged from the shadows, a smirk on his face, Sable was struck with awe. He was even bigger than she imagined!

She was overwhelmed.

He towered at least a foot over Mikey. She didn't even reach his shoulders! She could sneeze and bang her forehead on his elbow!

He lumbered forward, all muscle and shell, his head hidden under a red bandana. Sable thought the look was cute, and it helped to remember them via their colors.

She wondered if that's how their father kept them straight in their youth.

"Holy shit!" Sable snorted. "You have your own zip code!"

Raph's face contorted into a bashful smile. He dipped his head, observing his younger brother's love interest. Mikey was right. She was cute. Little small for Raph's taste though. She only came to his elbow and was barely bigger than one of his arms. He could easily bench press her weight without breaking a sweat!

"Whatever," Raph said, offering a lopsided sneer.

He tried to appear standoffish than warm and welcoming, but Sable knew he was painfully shy, he only hid it behind a tough demeanor. His veneer of cold intimidation wasn't going to work on her. She had dealt with guys like him before. She stepped forward, holding out her small hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you face to face, Raphael."

Raph stared at her hand for a second, as if he was unsure of the gesture, but slowly accepted her offer. Her hand disappeared in his meaty paw.

"It's Raph."

Sable took in the initiative and touched his wrist and forearm, marveling at the bulge of muscle. The strength he undoubtedly possessed.

Raph mistook her curiosity and appreciation and put in unnecessarily, "I promise, I won't you."

"Big and intimidating," Sable whispered, as Raph leaned down to appear less intimidating. She cupped his cheek, smiling. "But so gentle."

"Raph? Gentle?" Mikey burst out laughing, slapping his brother on the shell.

Raph growled, punching the twerp in the arm, nearly knocking him down.

"Shut up, pest."

A fourth turtle appeared, bandana dark blue from sweat dripping down his face, over his chest and arms, and around his waist. Two long blades were clutched in his hands. His chest heaved as he panted for breath.

"Which makes you Leo." Sable said, stepping boldly to the last brother and offering her hand.

Leo stared at her hand for a second, then bumped it with his fist, dipping his head slightly.

"Welcome to our home. If you'll excuse me, I have training to finish."

"Of course," Sable said cordially. It was a warmer reception than what she anticipated. From Donnie's tense frame, he too feared the worst.

Leo made to leave, but Donnie spoke up, "You've been at it for two hours, Leo. Give it a rest."

"Later," Leo called over his shoulder without breaking stride as he relocated to the dojo.

"Oh, this is my father, Splinter," Donnie said as his sensei approached from the shortened tunnel nearby.

Sable turned, ready to present herself to the head of the family with all the charm she could muster, when she instantly froze, her nose a few inches from a long snout.

"Greetings, Miss Sable," Splinter said genially.

Sable let out a faint squeak, muttered, "Mouse!" and fell into a dead faint.

Donnie caught his lover before she hit the floor.

"Sensei knows how to make the ladies swoon," Mikey deadpanned.

Splinter scowled at Donnie.

"You did explain to her my species?"

"Yes, Master Splinter. But I think you're still a shock."

"Obviously," the ancient rat retorted as Donnie carried Sable to the communal area and laid her on the couch.

Donnie stroked Sable's temple, grateful she had a comfortable place to recover, as the old couch had been constructed by Pizza Hut, and tossed in the dump, (much to Mikey's chagrin) to be replaced with a heavily padded, wide, steel framed sectional couch.

A lot of shells were scraped and toes smashed when the turtles carried the cumbersome furniture into the lair a few weeks ago.

There was also a lot of choice words that earned the four a trip to the hashi and a dinner consisting of nothing but **spinach**.

When Sable came to it was to the sound of Mikey's voice.

"But Sensei, it will help her adjust," Mikey insisted. "Make you not as scary."

"Absolutely not," Splinter said in exasperation. "She will be fine."

"Girls are naturally afraid of rats," Mikey argued. "I think you're like, mortal enemies or something. She may think you'll squeak and bite her. But if you were cute, she wouldn't be as afraid."

" _Michelangelo_ ," Splinter said as a warning.

Everyone knew that tone.

Someone was about to get a shell whooping.

Sable cracked her eyes, centering on Mikey's voice. She located him several feet away, standing in front of his father, who barely reached the orange turtle's shoulder.

Realizing she just fainted from meeting their father, Sable groaned.

Turtle and rat turned at the sound and before Splinter could talk, Mikey's quick hands landed a brightly colored, lurid rainbow clown wig on top the rat master's head.

Splinter's tail twitched.

Sable burst out laughing at the disgruntled rat wearing a horrible wig.

Splinter ripped the wig from his head, tossing it away with a huff of annoyance.

"See, Sensei!" Mikey crowed between laughs. "Worked like a charm!"

Sable was still giggling when Donnie knelt in front of her to peer into her eyes as she arose.

"How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," Sable muttered. She amended due to the look on Donnie's face. "I didn't make a very good first impression, did I? Fainting upon meeting your dad."

"It's okay," Donnie said, relieved. "Can be a shock, meeting a talking rat. Totally understandable."

"Yeah, still doesn't make me feel any better," Sable grumbled. Sable hung her head, fighting down the urge to weep. "What your dad must think of me."

"I have not formed an opinion," came a gentle voice.

Sable gulped and slowly locked gazes with the wizened rat. Years of fear and horrible night terrors came flooding back from her childhood, but she refrained from screaming or repeating her faint.

She tried to view the rat as any other mutant.

A kind, gentle soul who raised Donnie to be the man she had fallen in love with. Wise. Patient.

Deciding to concentrate on his differences to his species, Sable noted he walked upright, as Donnie and his brothers. Splinter also carried a walking stick that he leaned on heavily when he took a couple steps forward. He had a mustache and a thin scrubby beard. His eyes were dark, but large and full of concern, not beady and scary.

He was also wearing clothes.

A… bathrobe?

No, a kimono… like what ninja masters wear.

A kimono wearing rat with a mustache.

That wasn't so scary.

"Welcome to our home, my dear," he said softly, stopping a safe distance away in case their guest swooned again. "I am Splinter."

"I'm so sorry," Sable blurted. "I didn't mean to scream and faint. It's an automatic response. Always been scared of mice. Since I was little. Bad habit really. Shouldn't even be phased. I know mice won't hurt me. I'm much bigger and they're so small. And…mmmm.. yeah…."

"Great. Just what we need. Another windbag," Raph groused, though there was no venom in his words.

Sable gulped, steadying her nerves and rose from the couch, extending her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Splinter."

Splinter took Sable's hand, offering her a fatherly smile. He didn't draw attention to her trembling.

It took great courage for her to face her fears in such a manner.

His gnarled hand was wrapped in a tatty bandage.

"Oh no, what happened to your little hand?" she asked, turning his arthritic hand over in examination.

"Preventative measures only, I assure you," Splinter said, finding amusement in the fact her fears were forgotten as she thought him injured.

She was as compassionate as they come. No wonder Donatello had fallen for her.

Their hearts were a match.

Sable ran her fingers long the sharp nails of Splinter's tapered fingers. It fascinated her that a mouse could have such _human_ features. There were a couple of nicks in the darkened skin.

"You'll need to clean them to prevent infection," Sable prattled on. "And it wouldn't hurt to clean the wraps either. They look filthy. Not that you're a filthy person or anything! Just that you can prevent bacteria from getting in there and causing a nasty infection. Which means a trip to the doctor. Or is that a vet? Is there someone you can trust? Can you even find medical attention if you need it?"

"Yup, windbag," Raph snorted, shell shaking with mirth.

Sable threw him a dirty look.

Raph offered a good natured sneer and shuffled his shell toward the kitchen, banging around pots and pans while he constructed a late lunch as Mikey had already eaten the pizza he made to celebrate Sable's visit.

Sable watched Raph for a moment before asking, "Shouldn't someone help Raph?"

"Nah, he's a good cook," Mkey said, perching on the arm of the couch as Sable reseated herself. Splinter took the recliner nearby. "We all like to cook. Try new stuff."

"Me too,' Sable said, falling into easy conversation with her lover's family. Donnie settled next to her, his shell bumping into her shoulder affectionately. "Used to spend summers at the farm helping my grandparents. Raised all kinds things. Learned to grow and can food. It was always so much fun, despite the hard work."

"Work and fun?" Mikey pulled a face. "You're crazy!"

"Depends on who you ask," Sable pointed out.

Raph showed up a couple minutes later, plopping his heavy shell down in the broken recliner on the opposite side of the couch. It groaned under his weight. Given his size, he was eye level with Sable. He noticed her staring at him, a little awestruck.

"What?" he asked, feeling self conscious.

"You're like a mountain," she said, expanding her arms to prove he was broader than her arm span. "I shudder to think the poor bastard who has to tangle with you."

Raph grinned wolfishly. He was liking this chick more and more.

Raph rose, holding out his hand.

"You haven't had a tour. Come on, I'll show you the best spots for avoiding Mikey."

"Hey!" Mikey barked indignantly.

Donnie tensed as Sable accepted Raph's offer. He immediately sprang to his feet, glaring at his much bigger brother and baring his teeth.

Raph thought Donnie was merely playing it up until he realized Donnie's aggression was legitimate. The normally gentle and easy going turtle was protective and aggressive to what he perceived to be a male honing in on his territory. To assuage Donnie's hostility, Raph held up his hands defensively.

"Don't mean anything, Donnie. Relax. I'm not trying to steal your girl."

Sable looped her arms around Donnie's waist, hugging him tight. She waited until his focus was upon her before she spoke.

"You don't have to worry about me being stolen. My heart already has everything it wants. Right here." She gave him a tight squeeze that gusted his breath. "In my arms. No one else can compare, nor gain my interest. There's only one I love, and his name is Donatello."

Donnie instantly melted. Sable was right. He was acting a fool. His brother wouldn't take her from him.

She was loyal to him. She loved him. They couldn't steal her affection. His was the only tail she'd ride.

He didn't know why he was so possessive when his brothers were around. They weren't a threat.

Even if Sable flirted with them, (as May had from time to time), nothing would ever come of it. Adults could tease and flirt in a way that wasn't taken seriously.

But for some reason, Donnie felt the need to publicly claim her. To make sure, without a doubt, his brothers knew Sable was already taken. He wouldn't give her up without a fight. His arms banded around her as he rubbed his cheek against hers, searching for her lips. His kiss was strong, dominating, leaving her breathless as his raked his chin across her hair.

"Donnie, let me go." Sable inhaled the rich Earthy scent, but gasped as Donnie tightened his hold to the point of making her ribs hurt. "You're squeezing too hard, you boa constrictor."

"What? Oh, sorry," Donnie said, snapping out of it and releasing his death hold.

Gee, what was _wrong_ with him?

If he could trust his lover with anyone, it would be his brothers. If something ever happened to him, they would make sure she was safe and protected. They wouldn't abandon her.

Donnie's electronics warbled at the computer bank, demanding his attention. He fretted, unsure if he should go with Sable or answer the electronic call.

"Go. Do your computer stuff, genius." Sable nodded toward Raph, who had remained diminished, (despite his size,) in the background to give the two privacy. "Raph can show me around."

"And me!" Mikey perked up.

"Watch the food," Raph ordered, pointing to the kitchen. "And try not to eat everything this time."

Mikey gave a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his neck. He shifted to the couch, plopping down in Sable's vacated seat, draping a leg over the armrest. He gave a thumbs up.

"Will do!" Mikey offered a cheeky grin. "And later, I can show you my secret stash of Orange Crush."

"It's behind the fridge," Raph said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" Mikey gaped.

"You're not as stealthy as you think," Raph quipped. He guided Sable to follow Donnie to his computer bank set in the back of the room, away from possible water damage from the storm drains.

Donnie plopped down in his specially designed seat constructed from skateboards, and began explaining his computer set up. The techno-babble confused Sable, but she nodded along anyway. She didn't want him to think she wasn't paying attention.

On and on he droned, giving a detailed description of his work station, explaining each monitor and readout, tracking programs, camera feeds, the whole kit-n-kaboodle that made up Donnie's 'Alcove of Geekiness.'

The alert that had been demanding his attention, blared again, pulling him from his running commentary. His voice trailed off as thousands of lines of scrolling text began to appear. Eyes wide and in constant motion, he was once again oblivious to the world around him, his mind sorely focused upon the seduction of binary codes.

Sable snickered at her distracted lover and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which he didn't notice, as his attention was totally focused on the flickering monitor. His fingers were a green blur, tongue pressed between his teeth as he typed.

Sable gave Raph an exasperated look, which he answered with a 'don't-I-know-it" smirk.

The techno turtle was now lost in his own little world. Nothing short of a nuclear bomb would break the spell.

Sable shadowed Raph as he took her for a circuit around the lair. The communal living room, the kitchen (which Mikey struck a sultry pose as he checked on the food Raph had put on to serve as their late lunch), the bathing pool, the drains the turtles liked to surf on their shells, Sable marveled at the ample space the mutant family called 'home.' It was amazing such a place was hidden below the bustling streets of New York.

Mikey waited until Raph escorted Sable out of earshot before collapsing on the couch and whispering to Splinter, "So, what do you think, Sensei?"

Splinter thought for a moment, stroking his long whiskers.

"My instincts tell me she is of noble heart. She will not betray Donatello. She truly loves him."

Mikey smiled wistfully.

"Yeah, I like her, too."

Splinter's gaze fell upon Donnie's shell, where the techno turtle was ensconced in his natural environment of electronics. He had reservations about Donnie and his love interest, as Donatello was the epiphany of innocence and wore his heart upon his proverbial sleeve. It would easy to sway his emotions, gain his affections, and manipulate him.

But upon meeting the young lady, and witnessing the obvious affection the two held for each other, Splinter's worries were put to rest. He had no doubt of the love and devotion Sable had for his most vulnerable son.

Raph took Sable by the weapon's room, where she gasped at the dangerous weapons glinting from their mounts.

"You know how to use all these?" she asked.

"Master Splinter trained us in several weapon styles, but we stick with what we like," Raph said, patting the sais reposing silently at his side.

"Scary," Sable breathed, shivering at the cold steel watching her from its perch.

"Not if you know what you're doing." Raph gave a one sided shrug. "Things are only scary if you don't know how to properly use and respect them. If you train with them, they become a part of you. An extension. As natural as breathing."

"Breathing?" Sable snorted disdainfully. "With those sharp edges? More like, an accident waiting to happen."

Raph gave a knowing grin.

"Come on."

Sable followed him into another room, this one the size of the communal living room, though the perimeter was lined with thick rugs of an oriental design. A few weapons reposed on the walls, interspersed with what Sable thought was graffiti, until she realized the lines and symbols were a language unfamiliar to her.

There were also a couple of paintings of bonsai and pink dogwood trees along the brick. The far side of the room was obscured with shoji screens.

There was the unmistakable sigil of the turtle along the walls, an exact replica of the tattoo Sable spotted on the three brothers. Donatello didn't have any tattoos. She made a mental note to ask why he was ink-free.

In the center of the room was Leonardo, engaged in his 'workout.'

Sable gaped in awe and fear.

His concentration was unwavering, muscles hard and straining, sweat slicking his skin and soaking his clothes. He battled imaginary foes, focus absolute and downright terrifying. Silver glinted in the pale light, his swords a mirage that made him shimmer in the midst of their deathly halo. His actions promised death and dismemberment.

Sable shivered from the intensity.

"Takes years of training," Raph said, drawing Sable from her fear. "But when there's trouble, it's wise to be able to defend yourself or innocents."

"Lots of bad people out there." Sable's voice was barely over a whisper, but Raph heard her.

He gave a solemn nod.

"We've had _accidents,_ like the next person, but that only strengthened our resolve to master the tool we wield. The more we tame our fears and hone our skills, the more capable we become."

Raph gave a muffled chortle.

"Even Donnie, despite being a stick of a turtle, can kick some serious shell."

Sable recalled Donnie's speed and strength when they escaped the research center. He didn't need a weapon to be deadly. He had the skills.

"Come on," Raph said, jerking his head toward the door they had came through. "Let's leave Asshole to his workout."

Sable's jaw dropped at Raph's crudeness but Leo wasn't phased. Or if he was, he didn't show it. He continued battling invisible demons with all the determination and strength he possessed.

They traveled through the living room, taking a moment to glance about the short tunnel Donnie recently claimed for his lab. Not wanting to interfere with any potential experiment, they kept their distance and left after a short examination, climbing the stairs to the place where the turtles used to sleep. The bunk beds were still there, messy as always. In contrast, Leo's bed (and there was little doubt it was his due to his name engraved on the ironwork and a sign warning his brothers to 'keep out') was immaculately made, severe lines and tucked in corners.

Sable also noted scribbles. Equations, random words, sometimes full sentences that evolved around a complex idea. The writing was everywhere…except the dojo.

Raph pointed to the alcove that used to serve as Donnie's bed. It was nothing more than a half pipe, with a couple pillows and electronic gadgets wedged amongst the metal and brick, but it was covered in his unmistakable scrawl.

"Donnie gets an idea and has to write it down," Raph explained as Sable peered into the stunted pipe to read the jumble of letters. "He's done that since we were kids. Gets a brainstorm. Writes it on whatever's available. He's even written on us before!"

Sable glanced across the room where Donnie was seated at his computer banks.

"Yeah, he's tried that at my kitchen table once." She confirmed, glaring daggers at Donnie's unsuspecting shell. "Till I threatened to beat his shell off."

Raph laughed. Not because of her wording but from the idea the tiny human female would be able to perform such a thing.

Even as thin and unassuming as Donnie was, he remained a highly skilled martial artist.

Raph lumbered across the room, Sable following behind. Mikey waved from where he worked in the kitchen. They came to a junction, where the tunnel continued on until it was blocked by freshly applied brick and mortar. There were also two stunted tunnels that led roughly twenty feet left and right, and created a 'T' junction, with the back walls decorated with beautiful murals.

On the right hand tunnel was the scene of a scantily clad female, top heavy, and doing an impression of Marilyn Monroe's infamous vent photo.

"Who's the artist?" Sable asked, stepping into the short tunnel to admire the art.

Though the painting was done upon stone, the renditions were nice. Even the one of the overly large breasted woman was exquisitely detailed. The buildings in the background were highlighted by sexy silhouettes.

"Mostly me and Mikey,' Raph said. To him, they were every day doodles. Things he and his siblings had always done. "Leo and Donnie like to do draw every once in awhile, but me and Mikey like painting. Course, it's difficult on these walls."

Sable hummed, noticing that the wall had been smoothed out to allow the detailed work. Probably some sort of grout or primer to fill in the pockmarks of brick and concrete. A large door was inset on either side.

"These are our rooms," Raph said, motioning to each in turn. "I'm on the right. Mikey's on the left."

He pointed to the identical set up across the main tunnel. "That's Leo and Donnie's rooms."

Sable entered the stunted tunnel opposite, awestruck by the mural.

Instead of buxom women, it was an aquatic scene, complete with sunken ship, lifelike coral, and brightly colored tropical fish.

"Donnie's on the right, Leo's on the left," Raph elaborated. "We got separate rooms a few months ago, but sometimes we sleep in our old beds."

Sable smiled at the bed of coral on the left side, closest to Leo's door. She bent forward, peering at the intricate detail that had went into the art…. Including the shoe that was partially hidden by coral.

No doubt such a detail was added by a certain bratty brother.

"Where does your dad sleep?" Sable asked, deciding not to mention the Nike of the deep.

"Other side of the lair," Raph said, jerking his head back the way they came. "We get really noisy at times."

"Never would have guessed," Sable added, following Raph back into the main room.

Raph ignored Mikey's cheeky expressions and showed Sable a long tunnel that was interspersed with three doors. The first held a makeshift bathroom with a toilet and sink on one side and a concrete alcove that served as a shower.

The second door was a small antechamber where light filtered through the grating high above. The room was warm and muggy, housing couple dozen plants, including several miniature bonsai trees.

"Dad's room is at the end," Raph pointed. "If he can hear us all the way in there, we're being too loud. And get punished."

Sable laughed. She knew exactly how Splinter felt. Many times, she and her siblings got out of hand and invoked parental wrath. She eyed Raph, wondering how in the world Splinter drew the giant turtle over his knee for a spanking.

"Punished?" She asked, staring Raph up and down. "I find it hard to believe your dad spanks you."

Raph ducked his head, hiding his blush.

"Yeah, well, dad may be small, but he still packs quite the punch," Raph shuffled down the short tunnel, took a left, and opened a door. "This is the hashi. This is normally where we spend our punishments. Unless dad whips our shells in the dojo."

Sable entered the room, expecting to find all manner of torture devices. What she was found a small stone circular room with… toys? Ping pong paddles, various balls, and even a… _tricycle_? Crafting supplies and storage containers and three different types of chairs. The place looked more like a junk room than a place of punishment.

"Donnie wants to take out that wall and expand his lab," Raph said, motioning to the wall in question.

"Is that a good idea?" Sable asked, exiting the room to turn the corner and find a large assortment of machinery. All of it was prepped for storage. The area beyond was rather spacious. Not as big as the living room or dojo, but definitely big enough to accommodate several manners of scientific curiosity.

Raph shrugged.

"Beats me. Donnie's the engineer. He said he can move the wall about five feet and it won't compromise the structural integrity. Or some such crap."

Sable was even more astounded by her lover. He really was a genius. If it was possible, it made her love him a little bit more.

Raph made a gagging sound.

"Oh gross! You're thinking of Donnie, aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?" She had to bite back a grin.

Raph's face twisted in disgust.

"Cause your face got all glowy and you had this lovey dovey, ooey gooey, sappy twinkle in your eye."

Sable should have been affronted, but she had grown up with brothers, and knew how to handle them when they dissed emotional 'chick stuff.'

She gave an overly exaggerated dreamy sigh.

"Well, he does that to me."

Raph made a noise between a huff, a snort, and a dry heave.

Sable decided to egg him on.

"I get so distracted by how _passionate_ he is, I forget how smart he is, and smart is so **very** sexy."

"I'm going to throw up," Raph deadpanned, shaking his head and walking away toward the main room.

Sable caught up, looping her arm through his. Their size difference was comical.

Raph slowed his pace for her much smaller stride. He kept his focus straight ahead, as if not noticing his small human shadow.

"You don't fool me, Raph," Sable said as they walked. "You may pretend to be grossed out by me and Donnie, but if either of us were in trouble, nothing would stop you from coming to our rescue."

"In a heartbeat," Raph growled with conviction. His expression sobered as the reentered the main room. "Just, keep the mushy stuff to a minimum, okay? It can be really gross."

Sable patted his thick arm, her eyes twinkling with female intuition.

"Just you wait, Raph. One day, when you least expect it, you're going to fall head over heels in love."

"Yeah, not happening," Raph rebuked immediately. "Too much trouble. Life is easier without drama."

Sable snickered.

"The more you protest, the harder you will fall."

"Whatever," Raph said. He steered them toward Donnie and when he was within arm's reach, he shoved his geeky brother hard in the shell to get his attention.

Donnie offered a hoot of surprise, finding his lap full of a startled Sable.

Raph sat Sable on Donnie's lap, huffing in mock aggravation.

"Here, geek. Take care of your female. She's annoying me."

Sable glared at Raph's cheekiness, but decided to take advantage of her position. She wrapped her arms around Donnie's neck, kissing him soundly and making him forget about algorithms and deciphering codes.

A growling hiss interrupted their kiss.

Breaking apart, both spotted Leo nearby, where he had finished his workout and was going to the kitchen for much needed fluids.

Donnie offered a bashful grin, but Sable merely smiled pleasantly at the eldest brother. She wasn't going to let him intimidate her. She got up from Donnie's lap and patted his shell.

"How much longer, genius?"

Donnie broke eye contact with Leo and muttered, "Little bit longer. Nearly done expanding the decryption perimeters."

"Good," Sable said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She totally ignored Leo's icy tower of glowering rebuke. "Finish up so you can take the rest of the evening off to spend time with me and your family."

Donnie perked up, mind already active on another form of spending time, though he wasn't going to speak his thoughts out loud. Hurriedly, he began to type.

Leo stormed past the two and into the kitchen, retrieving a brightly colored drink from the cabinet and downing it in a few short gulps.

"Dude, food's almost done," Mikey said, waving a spoon at his elder brother.

"Not hungry," Leo snarled, grabbing another drink and leaving the kitchen in a huff. He nearly knocked Sable down as she entered the kitchen to offer her assistance with the cooking.

Sable waited until Leo was out of earshot before speaking to Mikey. "Well, this is going to be awkward."

o-o

-o-

o-o

Do I still have my readers or has these brief lapses lost them? Just curious to see if how many are following this story and interested in its continuation. It's starting to lag I feel and I just wanna know if it still has a following or should I focus on something else.


	29. Chapter 29 No Boinking! That's the Rule!

Chapter 29: No boinking! That's the Rule!

AN: THANK YOU GIRAFFECHAN and RAP BEAR FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT AND FEEDBACK!

AN2: More hot and heavy turtle sex, so if this offends you, read no further. :D

Leo's going to continue to be a jackass for awhile, so for those who have PMed with questions as to when he's gonna chill out, I'm enjoying writing him going dark side and causing friction with the family, so I'm going to run with it and see where it takes me. Hope you stick around for what promises to be a roller coaster!

o-o

-o-o

o-o

Lunch went better than Sable expected, mainly because Leo did not put in an appearance to offer any friction. Mikey made sure to clean up everyone's plates and danced around the kitchen as he went for seconds. He dropped down next to Sable, shredded cheese going everywhere, and offered her a piece of chocolate cake with an inch thick carpet of Colby jack cheese.

Sable politely declined, trying not to turn green at the gross food combo.

Dinner was stagnated though, and a little awkward, as Leo decided to grace the family with his surliness. Sable tried hard to ignore Leo's keen glare, grateful he didn't outright bare his teeth at her on the rare occasion they exchanged words. His voice was even, but there was no mistaken the iciness upon his tongue.

It was obvious he didn't want her there.

Hoping to avoid any confrontation with the elder brother, Sable joked with Mikey, feeling more relaxed with the bratty brother as she already shared a report with him.

Raph took little getting used to. Despite his earlier warmth, he had become noticeably more hostile.

That may have been attributed to his blue banded sneering partner sitting opposite.

It was difficult to tell who was the bigger asshole, Raph or Leo.

Sable warred mentally over which one would win a fight if it came down to it. She shuddered to think the devastation they'd cause. Not only to their home, but to their family.

Sable warmed up to Splinter, fear melting away to accept the wizened rat who had raised Donnie to be the perfect little dweeb she loved so much. She stayed curled into Donnie's side as Splinter recounted the secret to their origin.

When the story focused on them being isolated and needing to protect themselves from the cruelty of the outside world, Sable fought back tears, hugging Donnie tight.

Leo offered a heavy breath of barely disguised disgust, and left the group to go hide in his room.

Conversation continued to flow smoothly, Sable becoming relaxed and welcomed into their fold.

Everything was going well until Donnie yawned.

He glanced about the room, frowning slightly.

"Did you leave your bag in the car?"

Sable flushed, giving Donnie a guilty grin. She had been so eager to see him she had completely forgotten to get her bag out of the car. Which was parked a couple blocks away through a labyrinth of identical tunnels. No way could she find her way out, let alone back to the lair.

"I guess I did."

"No worries," Donnie said, rising to his feet and holding out his hand for Sable, which she readily took. "We'll get your bag and I'll help you unpack."

Sable read between the lines. More than likely, his idea of 'unpacking' involved her bent over something and struggling not to cry out his name in the throes of passion. The thought made her panties dampen.

"Bag?" Splinter asked, tail twitching.

"Sable's going to stay a few days." Donnie explained. "While I work on diagnostics. Then I'm going to her place for a couple of days."

Sable smiled genially at Splinter.

"You're all welcome to come, of course. Might have to double up on sleeping arrangements though as a certain turtle hasn't helped me clean out the last spare bedroom."

Mikey looked affronted. "Hey, I battled the attic and did half the spare room!"

"I'm afraid an extended stay is out of the question," Splinter said, gently, but firmly. "I think it best if Sable returned home. She is welcome to return, of course, but I'm afraid spending the night is not an option."

Despite his brilliant scientific mind, Donnie had difficulty in understanding such reasoning.

"Sorry," Donnie said, blinking slowly, wondering if his ears had heard correctly. "Send her home? Why can't she stay with us?"

"It's okay," Sable said, an inkling as to why Splinter was upset.

Her own father never allowed her to have a boyfriend in his house. **No sleepovers** was a strict rule with her parents. Even if she was in a long term relationship, unmarried couples had to sleep apart.

Those were the rules.

Or her parents would rain hellfire and destruction in their wake.

Their childhood home still bore the scorch marks when Sable's parents found her older brother, Shawn, in bed with his girlfriend. The thunder and Earth shattering parental cataclysms that followed were enough to keep the younger siblings in line until they moved out of their parents' house unless they too suffer a scorched ass.

When Donnie showed no signs of caving into Splinter's demand, Splinter added, "You heard me. It would be wise if Sable returned home this evening."

"Wait a minute," Donnie said, shrugging off Sable's attempts to get his attention, so he could address his father. "You know we're a couple. We're both consenting adults by every definition of the term. I've spent many nights at her place. What's the difference? Why can't she stay with me?"

"We will discuss this issue later," Splinter said evenly, tail twitching in a spastic dance. He was becoming highly agitated and didn't appreciate being challenged.

"It's okay, Donnie. Really." Sable kept saying, but Donnie was having a heated glare off with his dad.

"Why?" Donnie breathed, not backing down.

How could his dad _do this_ to him? Not only totally disrespect Sable, but embarrass him in front of her by refusing to allow her to spend the night? It was preposterous!

"I am still your father." Splinter recited the age old mantra parents have ingrained in their DNA, whether they were a human or a rat. "This is my home. You are my son; therefore, you will abide by my rules."

"I'm almost twenty years old." Donnie countered. "I'm not a child anymore."

Splinter wasn't to be deterred.

"I am still master and you are still my pupil."

"In ninjitsu,' Donnie said, picking his words carefully. It was hurting to speak so brazenly to the rat who had raised him. But it was necessary.

Donnie knew the time would come when there would be friction between him and his father. Despite Splinter's claims to the contrary, there was always the chance he was merely indulging his son's affections.

Perhaps in the hopes such things were fleeting, and life would return to the normalcy of their youth.

But it couldn't be like that again.

Ever.

Donnie and his brothers were growing up. They were taking the first tentative steps into adulthood.

If his father couldn't accept Sable, Donnie couldn't accept Splinters' rejection.

"In life, in love, I must find my own way." Donnie spoke evenly, though inside, his heart was breaking. "Grow and mature. Take responsibilities. And that includes choosing my mate and having her by my side."

Splinter's ancient face reflected grief. It struck him how much Donnie cared for this young woman to be so blatantly belligerent.

Perhaps Donatello was right. He was probably the second most responsible of the brothers, Leo being the forerunner, though right now, Leo's judgment was flawed. Which made Donnie the most stable.

He was smart in science, but naïve in love.

Then again, something had changed in him. There was a maturity that had not been present before he was kidnapped and experimented upon.

Splinter considered Donnie's point. He **was** an adult.

It was so difficult to come to terms with the fact his sons were all grown up. They were maturing, and subsequently, irrevocably, (much to Splinter's displeasure), with their maturation came the development of attachments.

Indeed, they had grown into fine young men, despite the horrors of their past. It was hard for Splinter to see them as the adults they had become instead of the young ones he raised since infancy.

And Sable was a good match for Donnie. There was no mistaken the love and loyalty reflected in her eyes.

Any further proof was displayed as she physically stepped between turtle and rat, placing her small hands on Donnie's chest and gazing up into his face. She rose on tip toes, gaining his attention.

Donnie's expression immediately softened, his hands going to her waist to draw her close.

"It's okay, Donnie. Totally understandable. My dad is the same way. If he found out you were spending the night, he'd have kittens!" Sable said, hoping to break the tension between father and son.

She didn't want to cause disruption and animosity between them. She hoped to be accepted and loved. Not shunned and ostracized for her role in dividing a family.

She needed to keep on Splinter's good side and not invoke his ire.

Donnie wasn't too pleased with the notion, but he offered a half hearted smile to his lover. She amazed him with her courage, beauty, and intelligence. He was so lucky to have her.

"Perhaps we both should go," Donnie said slowly, lifting his gaze to his father, who was staring at the couple with an unreadable expression.

Donnie never wanted to cause a rift with his family, but if Sable and he were to seal their union some day (and he had no doubt of making their love official) then his family would have to accept his choices. Donnie wanted his family to be happy for him. Not hate him for falling in love and moving on with his life.

"I need time to think." Donnie muttered uncertainly.

Splinter shuffled forward, his keen eyes missing nothing, including the tensing of Sable in Donnie's arms. Undoubtedly, she feared the worst.

"You are right, my son, in that you are an adult," Splinter put in sagely, "I must admit it is difficult for me to remember you and your brothers have outgrown my council, and are responsible, honorable young men. However, I must insist, in this particular instance, you heed my wishes."

Donnie paused, his sharp intellect churning over his father's words. It took a moment for their meaning to fully sink in.

Splinter was not trying to _dissuade_ their relationship, or belittle Donnie's feelings. Merely, be permitted some time to become accustomed to the fact his children were grown and seeking romantic companionship. Not only was it a bold step for Donnie and his brothers, but also for Splinter.

It would take time to adjust to their mature roles within the family.

Donnie offered a tender, apologetic smile to his mentor.

"I'm sorry, Sensei. I didn't to be disrespectful. It's just…" Donnie fretted, clearly perturbed by the whole situation. "I love Sable. I want to be with her. I shouldn't be denied her love because my family disapproves."

"Oh, my son,' Splinter sighed.

Splinter thought navigating his sons through ninjitsu was difficult. Love was even WORSE! Such complications! Now more than ever he wished children came with a set of instructions.

"Disapproving of your relationship was not my intention. Though in the future," Splinter turned to Raph and Mikey, both of whom were abnormally subdued during the exchange between their father and brother, "it would be wise to alert me ahead of time when we will be entertaining overnight guests."

Mikey made a cheeky gesture. Raph snorted, crossing his arms over his massive chest, his attitude indicative of one who will never fall prey to the unstable whims of the heart.

Splinter returned his attention to Donnie.

"In case you have forgotten, one of our numbers is still suffering, and having Sable here may cause him added heartache. It is prudent to wait until we have become more accustomed to your young lady before such a step is allowed."

Donnie drew up, blinking owlishly. He had completely disregarded Leo. Yes, now Donnie had a moment to think about it, maybe having Sable spend the night wasn't such a good idea? Leo was barely containing his attitude. Donnie shuddered to think how Leo would react if Sable were to be a constant companion.

Why hadn't Donnie consider Leo's feelings sooner?

Having Sable with him would be nice, but Master Splinter was right. Leo was suffering and having Sable as a constant reminder to the heartache that lingered was cruel and inhumane.

Donnie was a terrible person. An even worse brother. Poor Leo. He was struggling so hard to cope. It wasn't right he'd have to witness Donnie's blooming relationship while his own failure still haunted his shadow.

Sable stepped forward, taking Splinter's hand. She didn't cringe upon touching a mouse. She smiled.

"Donnie told me that you lost someone close. It's perfectly understandable we get to know one another before we cohabitate for any length of time."

Splinter smiled serenely at the young lady who had taken such a bold step to voluntarily hold his hand. She was overcoming such qualms as being around 'a mouse,' and seeing him as a father figure.

She was surely an amazing person.

"And I'm being serious. You are welcome to come and stay at the farm, as often and as long as you like." Sable added, holding Splinter's hand as if they were long time friends.

Splinter was endeared to the woman even more.

"That is a generous offer, but perhaps, for the time being, the brothers may stay and allow Leonardo and myself to get some much needed peace and quiet for our meditation."

Sable winked to the ancient rat.

"I have three brothers, so I know how to keep them in line. Mikey already knows to behave himself."

Mikey offered a guilty duck of his head and gave his father a half way.

"Yeah, she can be mean."

Raph snorted, glaring from his considerable height. Sable didn't back down though. She matched his demeanor, giving him the look that all males, regardless of species, recognized and respected.

Raph was no different.

He cleared his throat and looked away, posture going lax.

Splinter's estimation of the young woman went up a little more.

Sable expected Donnie to chime in but when he was uncharacteristically silent, she found him brooding, brow drawn, eyes out of focus, mind warring upon itself. Sable gave him a little shake, drawing him out of his reverie.

Donnie smiled despite feeling torn. He wanted Sable to stay but he also didn't want to cause Leo any unnecessary pain. He tugged Sable toward him, wrapping his long arms around her and reveling in her soft, supple lines and feminine curves.

"You know I love you," Sable said, rising on her tip toes to kiss his chin. "But your dad is right. It's too soon. Besides, your brother is having a crisis of the heart and you need to be mindful of his feelings."

"Bastard didn't use to have a heart," Raph grumbled irritably. He faltered upon seeing his father's expression. He offered a broken laugh to hide his awkwardness. "I mean, he wasn't as mushy. Pathetic. He wasn't pining after some chick… or such a soft shell."

Raph gave a grimace as Splinter's eyes narrowed and tail beat a dangerous taboo on the ground. He didn't approve of Raph's attitude or his vocabulary. Instead of doing the smart thing and shutting up, Raph's mouth continued to run.

"He fell for a chick and now he's acting like one." Raph threw his hands up and stalked off, still griping about the ineptitude of his siblings. "Bastard gets what he deserves, setting himself up for heartache. You all deserve it. You'll see! Falling in love and then whine, skulking around the place and annoy the rest of us!"

"Such a poet," Sable deadpanned, shaking her head after Raph's retreating shell. She smiled up at Donnie. Without warning, or caring his father and Mikey were witnesses, she reached up and pulled him down into a kiss that made his shell quiver.

Donnie returned in kind, his tail hardening and making his pants too tight for comfort. When they broke apart, both were breathless.

Mikey was sniggering.

Splinter was doing his best to maintain a straight face. If he had any doubts to the validity of the love between his son and Sable, it was put to rest with the spontaneous display of open affection.

"You have duties to attend," Sable said, nuzzling Donnie's neck, basking in his rich, Earthy scent. "And I forgot to tell you there will be workers at the house for a couple days, replacing the duct work, furnace, and AC."

"Are you going to be able to afford that?" Donnie asked quickly. "Do you need help? I can…"

Sable kissed him to shut him up. When she was sure he'd be silent, she nipped his lower lip and added, "I'll be fine. Those dolls we found in the attic are going to pay for at least half of the costs."

"Eww!" Mikey pulled a face. "Those scary things with… ' _the murder eyes_ '?"

Mikey's blue eyes were huge.

Sable nodded.

"Yup, those are the ones! Apparently a couple of them are collector's items so they're fetching a decent price."

"Hope the buyer doesn't mind getting murdered by a doll." Mikey gave a shiver.

Splinter shuddered. He'd seen the movies. He knew what could lurk in dolls. He was suddenly very glad he had sons.

Raph watched from the shadows nearby, listening into the conversation. His shell shivered on principal.

Donnie huffed at the cowardice of his family. Honestly! They were only _dolls_! Surely the Foot Clan, Shredder, or even Krang were far more terrifying and threatening than porcelain and tatty lace!

Then again, if everything was combined….. Donnie nearly gagged with the mental picture.

Krang and lace?

Shredder and porcelain?

Sable gave Donnie a swat to the ass to gain his attention. He smiled at his lady love, glad she disrupted his circling thoughts, but now he gazed into her angelic face, he desperately wanted to get her naked.

"I'm paying the boss Monday afternoon and Wednesday morning, they'll be there getting the house up to code."

Donnie pouted, tightening his hold. He could feel every line of Sable, including the soft mounds of her breasts and the hardened nipples she pressed into him. His tail gave a mournful throb.

"Maybe this coming weekend, we can come for a visit?" Mikey put in, his face cracked into a knowing grin. "I saw some fencing and barns the other day. Maybe we can clean everything up and have a few farm animals."

Raph slipped out of the shadows, chuckling.

"Oh, yeah? Gonna be a farmer now? Cowboy Mikey? Chicken ninja? Farmer mutant?"

Mikey gave a one sided shrug and refused to meet Raph's eye.

The fact was, Mikey really was interested in having a couple farm animals. He loved being out in the sun, not worrying about being seen. He could check on cattle or horses, feed chickens or geese or pigs. Have a garden. Eat fresh tomatoes out of said garden.

All of this out in the clean country air.

There was something cathartic about being out of the city. He loved New York as much as his brothers, but still, they had to remain hidden, unseen. Never allowed into the light.

But on the farm, they could run tail free through a corn field and there would be no one to stop them.

Well, maybe Sable.

She might not appreciate naked turtles streaking around the house.

"House set in order first," Sable admonished. "We need to get the house clean and up to code, not to mention everyone will need a place to sleep."

"Raph will take the basement," Mikey added cheerfully.

Raph growled.

Sable recognized a posturing male stand off and raised her voice, "If all of you are coming to the house next week, I better stock the pantry." She eyed Raph's hulking mass for a moment and added, "Definitely need to stock the pantry."

Raph puffed his considerable size, rolling his shoulders and smirking. His ego was temporarily fluffed.

"All that muscle will come in handy when you lot clean out the garage," Sable said, hiding her amusement as Raph visibly deflated.

He grumbled, surly and acidic, shuffling his shell toward the kitchen.

Mikey looked down right ecstatic with the prospect of cleaning the garage. His eyes were brilliant and twinkling. He bounced on his feet. Dimples were creasing his cheeks.

Sable knew to cut off his overactive imagination before he got full steam. She waggled her finger at Mikey, voice loud and clear, cutting through the fog of his racing mind.

"The attic needs to be renovated for your brothers first, then the garage and barns need cleaned out, fences mended, and if you promise to attend to them, you may get a couple animals. You can get more later if you can prove you can be responsible for them."

Mikey bounded up and down, throwing his arms around Sable and shaking her in his excitement.

"Really?! I can? I don't know what to get first! Horses? Chickens? Cows? Pigs?"

"Couple goats," Sable said, patting him on the arm. It tickled her to see him so excited. "Goats are low maintenance and can help clear some of the land."

Mikey's huge watery eyes stared off into the distance.

"We get to use chainsaws and pruning hooks, whatever they are, and make big bonfires and have smores and pee in the woods and stay up all night and sing and …"

"Farming is a lot of hard work, Mikey," Donnie said, interrupting Mikey's trip down fantasy lane. "It's not going to be all fun and games. You won't be able to half ass anything. There's jobs that need to be done. Hard work, that may take all day to get finished."

Mikey sobered. He gave Donnie a flat expression.

"I know. But it's worth it. Open fields, fresh garden veggies, sunlight," Mikey winked at his brother, 'baby animals to play with in the spring."

"Well, if my big, strong boys are coming to help around the house, I better get going," Sable said. She turned to Donnie who was eyeing Mikey critically. "I don't know my way around this neighborhood. Can you program my phone to get me home?"

"Absolutely," Donnie muttered, breaking eye contact with Mikey.

Sable smiled and disengaged from Donnie to approach Splinter. Hesitantly she gave him a hug, which he returned, giving her a genial pat on the back.

He muttered in her ear, "Perhaps you may stay a few days next time you visit?"

Sable withdrew, holding Splinter at arm length. She didn't cringe or scream.

"I'd love that. Thank you, Splinter."

Mikey popped up out of no where, arms stretched wide to match his grin. Sable scoffed and gave him a hug, which he embellished and threw perverted looks to Donnie, just to rile up the glowering geek.

Stepping away, Mikey called, "Hey Raph, Sable's leaving. Come give her a hug."

"I'm good!" came Raph's gruff reply from the kitchen area. He leaned on the cabinet, arms crossed defiantly, glaring daggers across the room in warning if Sable approached for a 'hug'. To his surprise, and admiration, she didn't quail. If anything, she rose to his challenge.

Sable pointed a threatening finger, "When you arrive, put your stuff in the spare rooms! And," she glanced to Raph's bare feet, "You better not track mud in my house or I'll whip the shell right off you!"

Raph paused, then realized giving her size and determination, she probably could. He offered his most sincere smile, which made him appear deranged.

"Promise."

Sable looped her arm through Donnie's and spoke.

"Escort me to my car and be sure those two knuckleheads pack for their visit. I'm not having any unwashed, smelly males parading through my house."

"I'll hose them off my self," Donnie promised, then sneered at his brothers. He steered Sable toward the exit. "I need to program your phone and, oh! I forgot about the password for the secured network, and…"

Donnie trailed off as he directed Sable through the labyrinth he called home.

Mikey sighed, a wistful smile on his face. "I like that chick."

"You like them all," his father grunted.

Donnie led Sable left and right, twisting through the identical tunnels that made her dizzy and disoriented. When he paused at a junction, he bit his lip, then turned her right, hurrying her toward what appeared to be a concrete closet.

The door was sheet metal and brightly colored reflective paint warned people of potential shock. Sable was about to ask what Donnie was doing, when he opened the door and moved her inside.

It was roughly a closet, though instead of clothes, this one held several electrical boxes mounted on the wall, complete with electrical shock warnings, and labels for designed switching stations and circuits.

Before Sable could ask, Donnie was fumbling with her pants. She swatted at him but he wasn't to be deterred. The look of lust in his eye was enough to dampen her panties. She brushed his hands aside, as they were too big to work the small button and clasp feature, and unfastened them.

Donnie yanked his own pants down, tail springing free and extending his dripping cock before Sable had even gotten her pants to her knees. Without word he grasped her lacy panties and tugged, ripping them free.

"Hey!" Sable started to protest, but Donnie was beyond reasoning.

He spun her around, leaning her forward, one hand guiding his thick tail to her entrance. One quick motion and he slid inside, filling her completely and tearing a moan from her throat.

Sable braced her hands on the concrete wall, a big black pipe housing high electrical wiring directly in front of her. It was difficult to widen her stance, as her legs were restrained by her pants.

"Definitely not the most romantic location," Sable managed to say as he thrust, stealing her breath.

Donnie bent over her back, hands gripping her pale hips. He panted in her ear.

"Sorry, but I had to have you before you left."

"I'm not complaining," Sable muttered, arching her back as he moved with a fevered passion. She loved this position! She only wished she could open her legs further!

Fingers digging into her hips, he slid her up and down his shaft, grunting each time he seated himself, his long powerful strokes lifting her feet off the ground.

She mewled when he struck that special place, deep inside, pulsing with need and inflaming him to move harder, faster.

The small enclosure was filled with the sounds of a frantic mating, Sable providing a litany of pleasurable cries and gasps as she came undone.

His cock buried deep, Donnie released her hips and placed his hands on other side of hers, using them as a fulcrum while he relished her tight heat. When she began to relax, he pulled out almost completely, pumping her entrance to savor the little flutters, then plunged back in, earning a passion filled cry that went straight into his tail.

Knowing his end was near, he moved faster, arms braced beside hers, breath hot and fast in her ear, hips pounding into hers without mercy or pausing.

"I..I… love.. you!" Donnie managed to gasp as the tingling along his tail exploded wondrously inside her, dribbling down her legs and dampening her pants and socks.

Sable's affections were cut of as her orgasm tore through her, Donnie rocking her steadily as he came, hard and generously.

Sable basked in the heat filling and warming her inside and out.

"Clean up, aisle five."

Donnie snickered in her neck, dropping tender kisses as the last vestiges of their intimacy exited his cock. Sable sighed in appreciation.

Carefully Donnie pulled out, long slippery ropes dangling between them until falling free to land on the floor. The sight made him want to take her again, but it was getting late. She had a long drive ahead and he wanted her safe, and well rested.

Sable took a moment to recover her senses, shifting her hips side to side as Donnie burned within, trickling down her inner thighs. Standing up, she was about to pull up her pants when Donnie's hand swiped between her legs. She gaped, finding her destroyed panties in his grip, now coated with liquid pearls.

She didn't have a chance to ask before he helped her pull up her pants, stuffing her ruined panties down the front, a dangerous gleam in his eye.

"To remember me by."

Sable growled, grabbing his neck and pulling him to her to kiss him soundly. Between kisses, she muttered, "Don't need the reminder. You'll be dripping out of me for _days_."

Donnie whined like a puppy trying to gets it way. Oh how he wanted her to stay! He swore his tail remained in a constant state of semi arousal, never giving him a moment's peace.

But, she had an hour long drive. He needed to curb his lust. Massaging her ass, he found her phone and programmed it to take her home, his concentration greatly taxed as she kissed and licked his neck. His cock had retreated most of the way, the purple tip still exposed at the end of his rigid tail, ready to be put into service at a second's notice. He mentally cursed his anatomy.

Phone programmed, he turned his attention to his mate, holding her close and giving her a kiss that had her toes curling and her nipples pointing through her bra.

"See you in a few days," Sable muttered, holding him tight, not wanting to let go.

"Few days," Donnie confirmed, tongue dancing with hers in an intimate tango. He curbed his growing lust, putting some distance between them to stare into Sable's eyes. "And I'll be bringing two brothers, so our bedroom activities are going to have to be limited. AGAIN!" He huffed in annoyance "Which sucks."

Sable swatted him on the ass.

"Behave."

Donnie looked mutinous.

"I should leave them."

"You bring them' Sable said adamantly. "The fresh air does Mikey good. He likes being in the sunlight during the day and doing work around the farm. As long as he's willing, I can use the help."

Dreading the departure, but knowing it was inevitable, Donnie escorted Sable to her car. Shadows were long and low over her unobtrusive Fit, which had remained unmolested from unsavory eyes. Hiding in semi-darkness, the two drew out their last kiss, mouths mating slow and sensual.

Sable was the one who broke free, face flushed, breasts heaving, nipples taut through her shirt. "I love you."

"I love you," Donnie said, opening her door as a gentleman. When she was seated, he reached for her, cupping her face, his thumb tracing her flushed skin that burned in his palm.

Sable licked his finger and placed a kiss in his palm.

Donnie's nostrils flared, but he did the noble thing. He wished his lover a safe trip home and watched her leave, his pants still wet from their visit to the closet and fitting WAY too tight on his straining tail.

Donnie returned the to subtle stank of the sewer, realizing Mikey wasn't the only one who enjoyed the sunlight and hard work.

But Donnie's lust wasn't going to be so easily contained this time. He needed to spend time with his mate. It was a desire that burned in his chest and itched away at his brain, driving him mad, craving her touch, her smell, her voice.

It wasn't purely physical, though that played a huge part in it. But it was also mental, and emotional. Though he loved to bed her, she had a calming effect, settling his mind, and allowing much needed rest.

Perhaps before he and his brothers visited next weekend, Donnie would make a short visit?

Get caught up on Anniversary sex, and spend some quality time with his mate before his brothers interrupted his romantic nature next weekend.

Which meant Donnie had a lot of work to do before his brief sexual hiatus.

o-o

-o-

o-o

Donnie's really coming out of his shell... pardon the pun. I'm liking the 'take charge' kind of turtle he displayed. It's possessive and dominating, displaying his claim to his mate. Might play around a bit more with that kind of angle. It was interesting to write. We'll see. Definitely gonna have him dominating Sable more. Alpha turtle is starting to establish himself. It's rather HAWT.

Anyhoo, click that little button there and let me know what you think. Always love hearing what my readers think!


	30. Chapter 30: Love Comes In Green

Chapter Thirty: Love Comes In Green

AN: THANK YOU TO GIRAFFECHAN and RAP BEAR for your continued support and feedback!

AN2: Just minor plot advancement here. Have to squint to see it. Mostly, it's just hot turtle love. Hope the readers don't mind a bit more fluff before we start to get into some serious situations that will begin the trigger warnings.

Lame title, I know, but nothing came to mind and I couldn't delay any longer.

-o-

-o-o-o

o-o-

Sable awoke bright and early Monday morning. Instinctively, she reached for Donnie but he wasn't there. Not wanting to wallow in misery, she fixed a light breakfast and checked the auction for the dolls.

And almost spit on the monitor.

Eyes bugging out, she stared at the screen as the time ticked down, the bidding jumping by twenty dollar increments in an almost constant flicker of numbers.

And they were nearly _ten thousand_!

Sable sat, frozen in shock, as the timer showed another couple of minutes remaining on the auction.

Time raced by in slow motion.

Finally, it was over.

Eleven thousand one hundred fifty-six dollars and forty-two cents.

Numbly, Sable took a picture of the screen with her phone and sent a text to Donnie.

' _ **Pizza's on me this weekend.'**_

Donnie didn't respond, no doubt hard at work saving the world.

Payment was received within a few moments with a note, mentioning a large farmers market about half an hour away, and if one o'clock was possible for delivery. Sable agreed, sending a picture of her car and estimated time of arrival. A photo of a middle aged couple, smiling while surrounded by produce, was her reply.

Sable quickly dressed and with utmost care, wrapped the dolls in bubble wrap and placed them in plastic totes. It was difficult lugging the cumbersome totes to her car, but by noon, she was driving to the farmers market, 7 totes full of eleven thousand dollar dolls.

She was glad the location was a very busy, public place, as that would mean less risk of being overpowered by a stranger. To her great relief, the place was expectedly packed, but she easily navigated the stalls to find the couple in the picture.

They looked exactly as they advertised.

Sable helped the woman empty her car while the husband attended their produce stand. They had a very lucrative business, not only in produce, but also in thoroughbred livestock.

The woman opened the totes, tears filling her eyes as she explained how her mother, now suffering from dementia, had similar dolls growing up, and that they were going to be completely refurbished before given to the childlike mother who no longer recognized her daughter.

Sable couldn't help but cry. She hugged the woman several times, both weeping as long lost relatives finally reunited.

On the way home, tears continued to escape over her cheeks. Knowing food would make her feel better, she hurried to the bank before they closed at noon, and rushed to a drive thru, ordering a double bacon cheeseburger with fries and milkshake.

By the time she got home, the food was gone, but she had a cashiers check made out for the heating and cooling company on Monday morning.

Feeling invigorated by the greasy, calorie loaded food, Sable changed into work clothes and set about cleaning up the remaining few things out of the last bedroom. Mikey had already claimed a room, so that left two spare.

As Sable moved the few boxes downstairs and into the study niche, which was now mostly emptied thanks to the auctions, Sable wondered if Leo and Splinter unexpectedly showed up, how they were going to handle the room arrangements.

There were only two rooms.

And three people.

Once the junk was emptied, Sable gave the room a thorough cleaning and put fresh linens on the full sized bed. Her phone rang, startling her.

"Hey, handsome," she said when she accepted Donnie's call.

Donnie's face appeared after a brief flicker. He looked tired, but perked up when Sable kissed the screen.

"Hey beautiful," Donnie answered, face being thrown into shadow as he walked through the tunnels that made up his home. He entered his room and closed the door, locking it. "It's been hell around here. Leo's in a mood again."

"Maybe he's PMSing?" Sable snickered, going to her bedroom. She wanted a shower before dinner, and what better time to take said shower than when her lover was watching her on the screen. "Just finished cleaning up the last bedroom so Raph can have his pick."

Donnie watched with rapt attention as Sable picked out a long tee shirt to sleep in and carried it to the bathroom. She made a quick side trip to her bed, keeping her actions secretive. He whined, hands fumbling along his pants to free his tail.

Sable propped the phone up on the vanity and made sure the angle allowed Donnie to watch her undress. It was all she could do to hold back her laughter from the noises he was making, but thinking it would be rude to break the tension, she focused on undressing to provide a show for her lover.

Combing her fingers through her hair, she asked, "So, what do you want to talk about while I take a bath?"

Donnie wasn't paying attention. His eyes were fixed on her breasts and that lovely little patch of hair between her legs.

"Don't care," he said after a moment. "Keep the phone with you. I want to see _everything_!"

Sable leaned down, making sure her breasts were swinging freely in the screen and added, "You just enjoy the show. Okay, Big Boy?"

Donnie whined again.

His hand was a pale substitute for what he really wanted.

Sable blew him a kiss, then turned, casting a mischievous look over her shoulder and hiding something from view. Once at the tub, she bent over, low, giving him a full view of her femininity.

Donnie shakily zoomed in. Not as close as he wanted, but close enough to detect the slicked flesh signaling her arousal. It was a good thing he was watching the video feed, for it if he was there in person, he would be mounting her already.

When Sable was concerned, he had serious self control issues.

Sable opened her legs, shifting from side to side as she started the taps. Glancing back, to make sure she was still in frame, she winked, biting her lower lip, one hand dipping between her legs to open herself for investigation.

"I have a little surprise for you," she said, moaning the last couple of words as she enticed her clit into play.

Donnie was near mindless, staring at her fingers that worked her "V" into a dark, honey coated place that begged for a geeky turtle to fill.

Sable slowly pleasured herself, bent over the tub, legs spread for best advantage, her fingers moist and gliding along her sex and delving within to shortened gasps.

Tub filled, she rose, going to the phone and snatching it up, marching to the tub.

"It's not you, but I can pretend," she breathed, turning the camera around to show the dildo suctioned to the bottom of the tub.

"When did you get that?" Donnie asked huskily, both hands working his tail and cock feverishly. He was already too near his end. Regrettably.

He really needed to work on his sexual pacing.

Sable kept the camera focused on the tub as she climbed in, holding it aloft as she knelt, lining up and sinking onto the dildo with a throaty sigh.

"Don… Donnie," she breathed, wanting him to feel a part of the activities.

It was too much for the geek.

Donnie whimpered, squeezing his cock at the base with both hands to stave off his orgasm. It only partially worked.

Long, pearly ropes escaped the tip, weeping in a strangled cry as Donnie grit his teeth, trying to stay focused. In the moment.

Sable turned the camera to her face, already flushed, lips bright red and parted slightly. Pupils dilated and breath coming in labored pants.

"Donnie," she sighed, rising and falling on the substitute phallus.

Donnie, bless his shell, was unable to stop himself. Milking upward, he poured out his pent up passion, coating his fingers and pooling on the floor below as he jerked his hips in phantom thrusts.

Sable turned the camera downward to show her fingers toying with her clit as she rode her fake lover, gasping Donnie's name every few seconds.

"I need to see your face!" Donnie squeaked, squeezing his full length in strong, powerful strokes.

Sable obeyed, staring into his eyes as he offered one last heavy burst of semen, his teeth gritted, eyes black with lust, sweat trickling along his face.

He wasn't the only one who was ready to finish. Sable sped up her actions, bouncing enough to jostle her breasts, fingers working her clit into a happy nub that started the telltale tingles in her lower regions.

A couple more bounces and Sable cried out, making sure to hold her phone so Donnie could see her face as she came undone.

Donnie, though faded with release, thickened in answer. He barely stroked before his cock was weeping again, though at a much more subdued pace. Electricity rocketed down his shell and into his tail, erupting in a couple violent spurts as he came again, staring into Sable's eyes.

Sable hummed, kneeling in the tub, impaled and temporarily sated.

"Maybe you can take a day off to come see me?" she suggested, face flushed, eyes heavy. "How much more work do you have to do?"

Donnie settled back into the chair, one hand still tenderly touching his tail which shrunk as his cock retracted.

"Hard to say, but I'm definitely going to have to see you."

" _ **Do**_ me,' Sable corrected, biting her lip at her own dirty innuendo.

"That too," Donnie winked tiredly.

"You look exhausted," Sable said, realizing how low his shell drooped, and not just from the multiple orgasms he had. "When was the last time you got some sleep?"

Donnie shrugged.

"Yesterday, sometime? Bout an hour or so. Can't really remember."

"Is Leo riding your again?"

"Not really," Donnie muttered, picking up a towel off the shelf next to his bed and cleaning his hands before tossing it onto his love puddle. "System has a glitch, so fighting it. Work arounds and patch jobs and the whole thing has me seriously stressed."

"Tell ya what," Sable said as her loveable turtle stared morosely into the distance. He was so burdened, and it didn't take a mind reader to see the stress was getting to him. "Wednesday evening, come to the farm. I'll make a big dinner. We'll spend some quality time."

Donnie perked up, face quirking in that boyish way that was disarming.

"I'll try to get everything finished by then. I want to spend time with you and not feel guilty about leaving unfinished work or having Leo calling and texting me to get my shell home and do my job."

"He can wait," Sable put in sagely. "Your own sanity comes first. Just remember the workers are coming early Wednesday morning to put in the new furnace and AC."

"Right, can't be seen," Donnie muttered sulkily. He slouched in the chair as a defeated kid. A yawn slipped out. His head lulled.

Sable knew he was overworking himself, not to mention the sexual release he just experienced required some down time to recuperate.

"Get some sleep, Donnie. You need it."

Donnie hummed, sleepy eyes fixed on hers as he picked up his phone from where he sat it. He kissed the screen as he crawled into bed.

"Good night, my love."

"Good night, Donatello," Sable said, returning the gesture. "Sweet dreams."

She doubted he was even aware she ended the call as he had already started snoring. Placing her phone on the stand by the tub, she rose, withdrawing the dildo and breaking the suction to sit it on a nearby rack for later washing.

Her stomach growled. Ending her bath, she dried off and tugged the shirt over her head and went to the kitchen for some late dinner. It was almost 8pm. Microwaving two chicken dinners, she had worked up quite the appetite, she carried them to her room to eat, where she curled up, watching a romantic comedy.

Idly, she wondered if Donnie would be amicable to making a similar movie.

With her.

And without the jokes.

o-o

o-o

o-o

Donnie awoke early Wednesday morning and gave a barely awake Leo a quick rundown.

"System is defragging and should be finished in a day or so," Donnie said, flittering about the kitchen looking for pop tarts. "I've finished the repairs on the garbage truck. I have a couple experiments in the lab, but they should be good until I get back."

Leo frowned, coffee halfway to his lips. He didn't get the chance to speak.

"I'm going to Sable's this morning. I'll be back tomorrow evening to get a fresh start." Donnie found a box of pop tarts and tore into the package, taking a bite as he headed to the exit. "Later, Leo."

Donnie was gone before Leo even took a breath to rebuke Donnie's ill-timed break. Leo glared after his brother, shell vibrating with his low growl. He drank his scalding coffee without noticing its heat.

The bread truck trundled down the road at a moderate pace as to not attract attention. On the inside, Donnie was nearly bursting out of his shell to hurry to Sable's. He parked a mile away, pulling over into a small parking lot for a convenience store. If anyone saw the truck, they'd believe it was a normal, every day delivery, not realizing there was a giant talking turtle hiding behind the tinted windows.

It was nearly three o'clock when he got the call from Sable, giving him the all clear.

The bread truck nearly hit mach one as Donnie gunned it, the tires squealing as he turned into her drive.

He was barely over threshold of the kitchen when he scooped Sable up in his arms and marched upstairs. Neither bothered to speak as they hurriedly undressed, falling into each others arms and the bed. The only thing they were concerned with was a fast and filling mating, which Donnie only happily provided.

Sable lost track of her orgasms. She simply enjoyed everything Donnie gave her, especially his declarations of love as he came repeatedly.

Sexually spent, minds blissfully blank, they lay in each other's arms, heartbeats slowly returning to normal. Sable sighed, rubbing her cheek along the edge of his plastron, sensing his heart hidden beneath.

Donnie hummed absently, a smug grin on his face as he held Sable near, still trembling from the aftershocks of their shared love.

"I was going to make us a nice romantic dinner," Sable said, idly tracing the unique grooves that made up the plates of his chest. "Was there anything in particular you wanted me to cook?"

"As long as you are dessert, I don't care," Donnie muttered, his cockiness seeping through the boyish demeanor.

Sable snickered and gave him a kiss before exiting their bed to use the bathroom. When she came back, Donnie was snoring softly, his arms wrapped around her pillow. Not wanting to wake him, as she figured he needed the rest, she quietly dressed and tiptoed downstairs.

It was difficult to work on dinner, but she somehow managed.

She bent to retrieve eggs for a cake and when she stood back up, a heavy dollop of him seeped out, soaking her panties. She paused, rotating her hips. Biting her lip, she hesitantly touched her flat stomach, savoring the feel of him oozing out.

She moaned lowly.

Even an hour after they made love, she could still sense him inside her, filling her, making her whole and complete.

Oh, how much she had fallen in love with the geeky, dorky, adorable turtle mutant.

Her mutant.

No other would have him.

She'd make sure of that. No other female would try to sway her mate's attention, else Sable would go full bitch and tear the female a new orifice.

Sable paused.

It wasn't like her to be so defensive over someone other than her family. She had thought she'd been in love before, at least a couple different times, but now that she looked back on her relationships, she realized her feelings had been false.

A thin veneer that paled compared to the firm, solid, unmovable love she felt for Donatello. What she once thought of as love, was merely a passing fancy. A little girl's fantasy. Easily crushed and looked back upon as being a disaster in the making.

But with Donnie?

Everything was different.

There was a connection there. Something she didn't have with any other partner. Sure, she dated a few men in her youth, but none of them made her feel what she felt with Donnie.

Those romances seemed a disgusting, unfulfilling substitute.

Now, she had something true. And wonderful. And **Oh**! A little more of his love just escaped.

Her hips performed the 'roll of happiness.'

It may childish and even a little petty, but Sable was protective of her lover. She'd fight anyone who tried to come between them. The vehemence for her love caught her off guard.

She gasped, hand on chest, heartbeat racing a mile a minute, skin flushed and tingling, as if preparing to fight.

After a moment the sensation passed.

She returned to cooking, hoping it wasn't a precursor for things to come.

The next twenty-four hours were a whirlwind for the happy couple. Their love making ranged from fast and animalistic, to slow and sensual, only taking time to eat and use the bathroom before they were in each other's arms, kissing, caressing, whispering their adoration until both were sufficiently aroused to begin the mating process all over again.

Hence why it late afternoon and Sable was bent over the table, one leg propped on a chair, hands pinned over her head and held firmly by Donnie as he drove her to new heights.

Sable screamed as she came, Donnie rocking into her gently as to not hurt her as he followed her into bliss, his plastron pressing into her back as he lay over her.

Sable shuddered, her orgasm prolonged as Donnie spastically ground upward, thrusting in shallow strokes that ignited her G Spot and made her gush in pleasure.

Donnie nuzzled her ear, releasing her hands.

"I love you."

Sable purred, shifting her hips to stir his waning erection.

"I love you more, Donatello."

She turned her head, taking his kiss, and his breath, for a long moment before he pulled out. She mourned his absence.

Donnie tossed some paper towels to the floor to soak up the love puddle, this time, mostly of Sable's making. Since he figured out the exact angle and stroke of her pleasure, he had been utilizing his newfound knowledge to make her cry and scream.

In a good way.

He'd never think of hurting her for enjoyment.

Sable rolled to her side, propping her head up on the table, her hand rubbing her quivering belly. She **loved** the way he did that to her! The aftershocks lasted _hours_!

"I wish you could stay longer," Sable whined, fingers fiddling the surface of the table.

Donnie tossed the wet towels and picked Sable up off the table with a squeal of protest, and sat her on his lap. He cupped her cheek, gazing soulfully into her eyes.

"I wish I could, but the sooner I get the computers sorted, the better." He gave her a tentative kiss, tugging on her lower lip that made her giggle in that adorable way. "Not to mention, Leo's been riding us extra hard. He's driving us up the wall. His obsession is maddening."

"He's only trying to keep the team together and focused." Sable looped her arms around his neck, her hands tracing the minute scales on the back of his head. "Training helps him focus. To forget about his heartache. It's a pain in your shell, I know, but it's the only way he knows how to cope. You have to be strong. Supportive. So he doesn't feel as if he's fighting a losing battle. Alone."

"You're so wise," Donnie muttered, cupping her face. The love bites he gave her last night were still visible along her neck. He kissed them tenderly.

Sable sighed, tipping her head back to grant him better access.

After a moment, he sought her lips and spoke between kisses.

"I… need.. to..go…lest..I..stay..and…risk..being..seen."

Sable offered a grunt, partially in annoyance and partially due to the creaminess leaking from between her thighs and coating Donnie's still exposed tail. She performed the slow rotation of her hips out of instinct.

Donnie smirked like a cat who ate out the canary. He loved to see her do that happy wiggle, knowing it was him who did that to her.

One last kiss and the two broke apart, Sable opting to stand as her inner thighs slickened with his escaping seed. She didn't care if Donnie noticed the pearly sheen. He put it there, he was certainly welcome to observe (and enjoy) his handiwork.

Donnie took his pants off the chair and dressed, tucking his exhausted tail away and holding Sable close, one last time.

A moment stretched for an eternity, neither wanting to part, but reluctantly, they said their final goodbyes, exchanged lasting kisses, and soon, Donnie was gone, leaving Sable alone.

Not really in the mood for food, she went up stairs, stripping the bed that was still wet from their morning romp. When she placed fresh linens on, she curled into them, arms hugging the pillow that bore Donnie's earthy scent. His mark lingered between her legs, reminding her of his presence.

Cuddling into the blankets, Sable drifted off to sleep, breasts tender, pussy sore but sated, and sweet dreams of a geeky turtle gazing into her eyes as he filled her body, heart, and soul with his love.

o-o

o-o

o-o

Be honest… how many need showers after reading these two together? Yeah, Donnie isn't dominate like Leo in my other stories, but the geek has some sex appeal and steaminess of his own. ;)

Click that button there and let me know if I'm to blame for your higher water bill. hehe


	31. Chapter 31: The Pain of Decryption

Chapter Thirty- One: The Pain of Decryption

AN: THANK YOU GIRAFFECHAN and RAP BEAR FOR YOUR CONTINUED PATRONAGE!

AN2: Chapter got away from me! I couldn't seem to find a good stopping point, so it stretched to almost 18 pages. Sorry!

AN3: Wanted to give my readers a heads up that I may have to take some time off from writing soon. Not sure how long. My disabled mother will be undergoing radiation treatments for a brain tumor. I'll know more, schedule wise, within a couple weeks. Just wanted to let everyone know that my stories may not be updated as quickly as they normally are, but I"ll keep my readers apprised. NO FIC will be abandoned, merely delayed.

o-o

-oo-

-o-o

Donnie returned to find Leo in a mood. He was squaring off with Raph, who was tired of his bullshit and both were posturing, preparing for a massive fight. Knowing the confrontation wasn't going to end well, Donnie decided to hide himself, as always, in the wonderful world of digital dreamland.

The decryption program was finally finished, much to Donnie's relief. If he had to write one more line of code, he'd crack his shell! He wasn't sure what the decryption was hiding, but whoever had written the original program knew what they were doing.

Course, they weren't as smart as Donnie.

Or as tenacious.

Grabbing a cup of coffee and settling into his work station, Donnie heard a few thuds but didn't bother investigating. His brothers had fought before.

"Now, let's see what was so important," Donnie muttered, opening the main program and manipulating it with ease.

A screen full of folders appeared, each one supporting several sub-files. Squinting, he opened the first file and found pages of equations. The world fell away as he was absorbed in the scientific speech of geeks.

Needing a broader picture of what was going on, Donnie spent a few moments going over each folder in turn, scanning its contents with a sharp eye and astute mind.

One file in particular caused Donnie to do a spit take.

He read the information twice, just to make sure, then bolted from his computers. He found Mikey playing a video game.

"Where's Leo? I need to talk to him."

Mikey waved his hand over his shoulder.

"He and Raph are in the hashi."

"Come on, this is important," Donnie said, tugging on Mikey's shell to get him to follow.

Mikey knew better than to argue. He paused his game and followed his lanky brother into the hashi, where Leo was growling while balancing eggs and Raph was mumbling curses while knitting furiously. Master Splinter quietly observed the two. He twitched when Donnie came rushing in, Mikey right behind.

"Master Splinter, sorry to interrupt, but Leo needs to see this," Donnie said hurriedly. He typed in something on his electronic device and held it up in front of Leo.

Leo paused in his scowling, though it was difficult to tell as both eyes were partially swollen.

"What is this, Donnie?"

"When I was at the lab, I downloaded their mainframe into a secured network..." Donnie started, but Leo cut across.

"We know, Donnie." Leo huffed, lowering the eggs to the ground so he could observe Donnie's hand held device more closely. "Just get the important part."

"Well it took awhile to decrypt," Donnie said, pointing to a section on the screen and highlighting it. A weird looking spiderweb thing appeared on the screen. "This is the chemical make up of the purple ooze. The stuff that mutated Bebop and Rocksteady."

Leo took his word for it. Looked like glowing tangle of string to Leo.

"And this," Donnie said, tapping another section and showing the comparison. "Is the mutagen that runs through our blood."

Leo's eyes widened, despite the swelling. The chemical compositions were nearly identical. One could say they were of the same family.

"One of the scientists holding me captive was from Sack's lab in upstate New York. He must have found residual samples of the ooze, possibly from some of the equipment we didn't steal," Splinter scowled but let it pass, "but since the two samples are so close in basic elements, there's a chance the mutagen taken from me during my captivity could be used in conjunction with the purple ooze from Krang, and the Foot could mutate more people. Soldiers."

"How high of a chance?" Leo asked, forgetting his punishment and standing beside of Donnie, scanning the screen.

"Eighty one point thirteen percent," Donnie said hesitantly.

Leo's expression darkened. He spoke slowly, dangerously.

"Do you mean to tell me, you've had access to this information, information that could mean the human population be mutated or the mutagen used as a biological weapon, and you're only _now_ learning this?"

Donnie shuffled his feet, gaze dropping in shame. His voice was meek, barely carrying through the room.

"It.. it was.. heavily encrypted."

"You're off the team," Leo said evenly. Donnie's head jerked up, eyes wide and shocked. "We rely on you to keep the city, _the world_ , safe, and you're too busy chasing your tail to realize the full ramifications of your stupidity."

" _Leonardo_ ," Splinter warned.

But Leo wasn't to be deterred.

"What kind of person ignores their duty? Who leaves innocent people unprotected? Who jeopardizes not only the city, but the entire planet?" Leo snarled in Donnie's face. "Who leaves people to die? To be left to the mercy of monsters? Who lets a worthless female stand in the way of saving the Earth? WHO?"

Leo shoved Donnie hard, making the smaller turtle stumbled backward, where he fell over, his shell colliding with the wall. It prevented his head from striking the concrete.

 _Crack_

It wasn't Raph who knocked Leo cold. It was Master Splinter. He stood over his son, sadly eying the bruised, battered, and totally defeated turtle. It was one thing to strike each other during training, but Splinter refused to allow them to harm one another out of anger.

Hence why Leo and Raph were being punished.

Leo's increasing volatile nature was a severe disruption to the harmony of their household.

Apparently, meditation was not helping. Hashi punishments had not quelled his insatiable bloodlust for unobtainable perfection.

Leo refused to speak openly about what was bothering him. Now he focused only on training, honing his skills to a terrifying precision. But those skills were not enough to protect his heart. That was being destroyed and there was no way to piece it back together.

Raph knelt next to Donnie, examining his stunned brother.

"Did you hit your head?"

"No," Donnie said, touching the side of his head. "Just jarred a little."

"Easy," Raph said, helping Donnie to stand.

"Donatello, do you require answers?" Splinter asked, sliding his gaze to Donnie.

"I would like to go back to the place where I was captured, yes," Donnie said, carefully flexing to make sure nothing had been hurt. "See if there are other computers or maybe a link we missed. I have a feeling there's something going on here, Master Splinter. The Foot are up to something. I can…sense it."

It was lame but Donnie couldn't describe the feeling any other way.

"Gather what you need and go," Splinter said, motioning toward the door. He focused on Raph. "Protect your brothers, Raphael."

Raph nodded. It was a responsibility he was loathed to undertake, though he postured with Leo many times on the topic.

"Gear up," Raph said to Donnie and Mikey.

Donnie and Mikey exited the hashi and met Raph at the tunnel they took the first time they followed Donnie's coordinates. Retracing their steps, they found the familiar basement and substructure, Donnie's newly calibrated scanning devices showing the building was unoccupied.

The basement door remained broken on its hinges from Raph's violent quest to find Donnie. The shock grenade also remained in place where he had left it.

They entered the room where Donnie was captured without incident. The glass enclosure near the middle was in tact, its doors standing wide open in invitation.

Poised for an attack, the three turtles approached the structure, Raph giving it a quick glimpse before muttering.

"Make it fast, genius."

Donnie set his shoulder cam to record and waved two scanning devices, newly designed by himself, and given their first taste of a combat mission. One pinged at what appeared to be a supporting column for the metal table top. Donnie's tongue appeared between his teeth as he took a thin piece of metal and found the outline of a hidden panel. It opened to reveal circuitry and tangles of multicolored wires.

The machinery was dead, but it might hold some secrets.

Checking the hook ups, Donnie pried off the entire panel. Finding only computer related circuitry, and no apparent tripwire, he yanked out a chunk of circuit boards and tucked it into a bag. Raph and Mikey circled the enclosure, weapons raised, eyes alert, hearing sharp.

Donnie collected a few Petri dishes that appeared empty, but one could never be too sure. He sealed them in biohazard bags and placed them with the hard drive in the bag slung over his shoulder. Test tubes, a state of the art microscope, and a sheaf of printer paper were tucked away safely.

He was a 'waste not-want not' kind of turtle.

A security camera reposed in the corner like a dead fly, but the light no longer blinked.

"Be great to find any recordings,' Donnie said, pointing to the bug eyed cameras.

"Are they active?" Raph asked.

It would suck if they were being watched and a trap sprung. Raph wouldn't live with the humiliation.

"No, probably disabled when the place was abandoned," Donnie said, motioning to the tabletop. "There's a film of dust in here, barely perceivable, so I hazard the early stages of abandonment."

"Wanna go looking for the hard drive or security thingy?" Raph asked. Usually he could smell humans before he saw them and his nostrils were telling him the place had been stripped bare and left to ruin by its former occupants. But that was no reason to let his guard down.

Donnie waved a boxy contraption.

"There's no signal. Or dampening field. No sign of radiation. Nothing on thermal scans either. I highly doubt they left anything of value behind, but I took some samples and a crude back up drive. I might be able to get some data."

"Think they realized we were on to them so they packed up and left because we found their base?" Mikey asked, nunchakus swinging dangerously.

"Possibly," Donnie muttered. He turned off the recording device on his shoulder, hand accidentally bumping into the button to turn on the black light.

Instantly, the three turtles gasped, frozen in horror.

The room lit up like a Christmas tree.

Brilliant streaks on over the walls, huge puddles on the floor, even the ceiling (a good 12 feet over their heads) had traces. The walls and floor had taken most of the blood spatter. And it must have been a blood bath. Hardly any space wasn't lit up.

"What happened here?" Mikey whispered, as if afraid his voice would wake the dead.

"We didn't kill that many," Raph said, noting that when Donnie turned, there were handprints on the glass and inside the lab he just evacuated. The slaughter had been cleaned up nicely, but there was no way to hide it from the specialized light.

Donnie's shell sank.

"Given the Foot's near maniacal form of teaching, and their willingness to sacrifice innocents to obtain a goal, I wouldn't put it past them to have slaughtered everyone who allowed you guys to escape."

"Show weakness, get killed for it," Raph grunted. His sais whirled angrily. "You done, egghead? Can we leave this bloodbath?"

"Yeah," Donnie said, leading the way back the way they'd come. As they passed through the last door, Donnie placed an alarm that was linked to his PDA. If someone used that access point, he would be alerted to the activity.

Raph also replaced the busted door and shock grenade. He wasn't taking any chances either.

The brothers returned home, taking a different route in case they were followed and didn't bother asking about Leo. Knowing Master Splinter, the two were going to be in the dojo a long time.

"Mikey, get some food started," Raph ordered, heading for the dojo. "I'm going to update Sensei."

"I'll be going over the data. See what else I can find and if I can salvage anything from the hard drive,' Donnie called, patting the bag slung over his shoulder. He didn't wait for Raph to answer. He was already out of eyesight, settling down at his bank of computers. "Okay, Foot, let's see what you're trying to hide."

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o

It took a couple hours for Donnie to patch the hard drive he stole from the Foot headquarters. While the system scanned and defragged in hopes of salvaging information, Donnie returned to the files he downloaded from the laboratory.

He found patient files, four listings, Sable's one of them. Clicking on them he was able to see the entirety of medical records of the patients.

As Sable had divulged after their escape, the other patients were indeed terminal. There were attachments with their files and one by one, Donnie opened them to witness the horrors that had been performed.

Patients were strapped to gurneys. IVs hooked up. Shots given. The patients writhed and screamed as Donnie witnessed his own mutagen injected into their lines. One of the patients died instantly, heart rate jumping to over two hundred. With a gasping shout, he fell limp on the table, the line solid and straight.

The other two males died in similar agony, the one with a brain tumor surviving three days as the time lapse videos showed his head expanding from the accelerated growth of the tumor. He was still conscious when the side of his skull ruptured, exposing his deformed brain, which had turned gelatinous. Within a few moments, he died with a shuddering cry.

Donnie was hesitant to see Sable's video, but his curiosity got the better of him. The video showed her strapped down, writhing and crying as her body was eaten from the inside out by the voracious mutagen. Monitors displayed dangerous vitals, her heart skipping, slowly dying.

Tears flowed down Donnie's cheeks.

He had no idea she had suffered as such. It was even worse when he saw the doctors wheel in a cart, rip open her shirt and give her electric shock. Advancing several hours ahead, he slowed the recording to watch the doctors check her vitals.

Sable lay on the bed, soaked in sweat, deliriously rocking her head from side to side, mumbling nonsense words.

The one Donnie despised, Bishop, appeared with a needle and drew several tubes of blood. He cupped her cheek, leaning over her half conscious form, staring into her eyes.

One would think it was out of concern, but Donnie knew better. There was nothing compassionate or tender about Bishop.

The man was pure evil.

The video jumped ahead, time stamped to two days later. Sable sat exhausted, dark eyed, on the edge of the bed, shakily feeding herself. A doctor walked in and thankfully, the recording provided sound.

"It appears the serum worked, my dear," he said happily, settling down beside of Sable. "Your latest blood work shows no trace of cancer."

Sable's fork clattered to the plate. Her tiny chest heaved, face reddened as tears wetted her cheeks.

"It's… gone?"

"Completely," the doctor confirmed. He laughed as she gave him a sobbing hug. He returned her gesture, rubbing her back in consolation. "I admit, its times like this that makes my work worth it."

Sable withdrew, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"So, does that mean I can go home? I'm in remission?"

"We're not sure how long the remission will last," the doctor said, consulting her chart. "The medications were pretty strong, hence your partial amnesia. We'd like to keep you a few more days. Run more tests. Make sure there's nothing hiding from us before we give you a clean bill of health."

Sable nodded, not trusting her voice.

The doctor motioned to her tray.

"Eat up. You'll have to build up your strength to get discharged."

Sable did as told, eating with more gusto now she had received the best diagnosis and was promised freedom. The doctor left and as Sable finished, a nurse showed up, carrying a cup of water and several pills. She waited until Sable had taken them before tucking her in and removing the food tray.

The routine was repeated for two days, Sable eating more, getting stronger, having blood work, receiving injections of clear liquids marked as antibiotics.

One hour after her last meal, two scientists appeared and undressed an unconscious Sable. Limply she flopped around as a rag doll. One of the doctors pulled out a syringe, took the cap off, flicked the contents, and injected her. Sable slept through their visit, head lulling as they wheeled her out of sight.

Donnie realized that was the moment they brought her to him. The injection was probably something to increase pheromone levels, initiating his mating desire. The pills she had taken would ensure she would be compliant, and oblivious to her memories.

A soft gasp drew Donnie's attention to his left, where Mikey stood, wide eyed and completely horrified.

"Mikey!" Donnie growled, "What are you doing? How long have you been there?"

Mikey blinked, his big blue eyes so expressive. They were dark with sadness and pain.

"I came to talk and you were watching those videos," Mikey said slowly, taking the last couple of steps to join Donnie. He bumped shells with his brother, seeking reassurance. "Was that…. Was that the place you escaped from?"

"Yes, Mikey,' Donnie confirmed. He closed Sable's file, not wanting Mikey to see anymore than he already had.

"Those…men," Mikey said slowly, staring at a now blank screen. Though the feed was gone he could still see their phantoms. "Will they come after you? Or Sable?" He finally pulled his gaze away from the monitor to look into Donnie's eyes. "Are you two going to be safe? Is that why you wanted to set up security at her place?"

Donnie glanced around, making sure they were alone. He didn't want a certain stealthy rat to know what he was about to divulge.

"I wrote a program, venting toxic gas into the entire facility," Donnie whispered, reaching out to hold Mikey's shell. "When the men who did this logged into the system that morning, it set off a failsafe. A lockdown. The gas became inert after a few hours, but it was lethal. Whoever was in the facility when it was triggered, didn't survive."

"You're sure?" Mikey asked timidly.

"No way for conformation, but I'm pretty sure I got everyone," Donnie said, drawing Mikey in a hug. He spoke in his little brother's ear. "I don't know if anyone else had access to their mainframe. If they were the main facility or a satellite. But I'm going to run a trace and see if I can pinpoint their network, if I didn't already destroy it. We'll be safe, Mikey. Promise."

Mikey nodded.

"I like her, Donnie. I don't want anything to happen to her or you."

"It won't,' Donnie promised. It was a hollow promise. Previous experience showed them it was impossible to protect everyone they loved.

"You two idiots done with your sappiness?" Raph asked gruffly. He crossed his arms over his chest and observed his siblings. "I swear, one of you falls in love and next thing you know, you're acting like a simpering chick."

Mikey perked up, sidling up to Raph and puckering his lips.

"Kissie kissie."

 _Smack!_

The blow wasn't strong, but enough to stop Mikey's faces.

"You two get out of here," Donnie said, settling at his workstation. "I have a lot of work to do."

"Come on, Trouble," Raph said, grabbing Mikey by the scruff of his shell. Mikey rose on his toes, yelping as Raph directed him away from their geeky brother.

Donnie returned to the perusal of the medical files he had downloaded before his escape.

Most of the charts were initialed with various doctors and scientists, each no doubt a specialist in their field and meticulous with their findings. They'd have to be. If they created a cure or new treatment regime, they stood to make a killing.

So to speak.

Thankfully when Donnie sent the data packet over the airwaves and downloaded it to a secured server, he had also added employee files.

He printed out the list of employees, complete with photo ID, and matched them to the initials on the reports during the drug trials on terminal patients. Nearly a dozen names coincided with Donnie's own exams and collected samples. Donnie would never forget their faces.

Every one of the doctors and scientists were experts in their field. Chemistry. Biology. Genetics. Pathology. Exotic Veterinary sciences.

That one concerned Donnie.

Using the police database, which he hacked illegally, he ran a full background check on the employees. To be safe, Donnie printed out the information in triplicate, including addresses, family members, and special accommodations.

He even hacked in and got their tax returns from the past five years.

Almost all of them had worked for Eric Sacks in some capacity, usually from his numerous dummy corporations, but there were a few who had joined the organization from a government funded project that remained sealed. Namely, those employed for 'security' services.

Donnie started with them, typing in their names, getting last known addresses and cross referencing them with any news.

His frown grew deeper as one by one, the names appeared on travel manifests, each going to different parts of the world. But their departure dates were identical.

Donnie would have thought it odd if he didn't know the ones 'traveling' would have been the ones caught in his trap. It was highly unlikely they decided to take a group vacation.

Typing in the names of the scientists and doctors who had tormented Donnie for a month, the lanky turtle didn't have long to wait until his search yielded fruit.

A news article appeared stating two of the scientists had died in a car accident… the day after Donnie's escape. The article also stated the bodies were burned beyond recognition. Meaning a closed casket service.

The very same day, another scientist on the list had suffered a massive heart attack while 'vacationing' with his family in Martha's Vineyard. He too was cremated.

Another scientist on the list died of 'prolonged battle with cancer.'

Another was shot in what was described as 'random gang violence.'

Another died of anaphylactic shock due to a severe allergy to bees and was unable to receive epinephrine in time.

All cremated.

Purely coincidence though.

Donnie knew the truth. They had died of toxic gas. But the company had covered their tracks, making sure those who perished couldn't be connected to them.

If anyone had glimpsed the reports, they would have found nothing out of the ordinary about this particular collection of people. No suspicion surrounding their deaths and their sudden need for a company wide vacation.

Sending a quick text to April about a potential story, Donnie rubbed his eyes. The time read 4:24am. Time had flown while the genius was occupied. He yawned and stretched, heading to bed. A string of messages from Sable catalogued her increasing worry, until her last message.

' _ **Couldn't get a hold of you so called Mikey. He said you were working on something important. Text when you're able. Love you.'**_

He sent a quick reply.

' _ **Sorry. One track mind. Didn't mean to ignore you. Love you too. Will try to deal with this quickly.'**_

Donnie slept fitfully, tossing and turning, his tail waking him up half past six. He eased his tension, but it was a pale comparison to what he craved. The time he spent at Sable's had helped his sexual tension, but a restlessness was itching along his shell. A kind of tingling sensation that portended of things to come.

Wanting to hurry up and finish defragging the information he collected, Donnie hurried to his computers. The screen blinked, signaling it continued to recover data from the damaged hard drive. There were a couple read-only files available.

Needing a caffeine infusion, Donnie visited the kitchen to brew a fresh pot of strong coffee. Barely a cup was filtered when he poured a mug full and turned to head back to his computers.

He nearly dumped scorching coffee on Leo.

"Whoops! Sorry, Leo!" Donnie said, hiding the pain of having coffee burning his finger. "Downside to being ninjas. Never know when you can run into someone with something hot."

Leo didn't laugh. Didn't smile. He made to sidestep Donnie but paused, finally lifting his gaze to meet Donnie's expectant face.

His normally sparkling blue eyes were dulled with fatigue. And sorrow, but Donnie wasn't going to mention it.

"I'm sorry, Donnie. About what happened yesterday. I was out of line."

The words were ground out as if against Leo's will.

Donnie placed his coffee on the table and reached out, pulling Leo into his embrace and speaking softly in his ear. Leo's arms remained lax at his sides, not reciprocating the affection.

"You carry the weight of the world on your shell, Leo," Donnie said. He rested his head next to Leo's. "But you don't have to do it alone. I love you, Leo. Please, don't hate me."

"I don't, Donnie," Leo answered softly, finally lifting his arms to pat Donnie's bony shoulders. "I just let my emotions get out of hand."

Donnie squeezed him tighter.

"It's easy to do."

Leo offered a jerk of his head, not trusting his voice. He was still angry at Donnie for shirking his duties to get his shell waxed, but after a long lecture from his father, coupled with extensive training, he was properly chastised for his aggression.

Donnie held Leo at arm's length.

"Come and see what I've been able to find out thus far!"

Donnie waited until Leo had a cup of coffee and together they settled in front of the computers. Donnie took the next hour explaining the findings on the doctors and scientists who were responsible for his capture.

He also showed Leo the video of their experiments, and though he was loath to repeat it, Donnie included Sable's.

Hoping to calm any harsh feelings Leo may be building about being brought belatedly up to speed, Donnie added, " **This** is why the files were so heavily encrypted. If people saw how these patients were treated, the biological and chemical treatments they were forced to endure… It would mean ethics inquires, federal, state, and civil prosecution. They'd face murder charges for the three patients who didn't survive. All of their research and specimens would be investigated by court appointed panels. Including what they collected from me."

Leo's expression darkened, and not in the way that was directed toward Donnie.

"They had our DNA from Sacks lab?"

"Yes, and when they captured me, they took blood and tissue samples," Donnie confided, shell drooping.

He turned off the video of Sable screaming in pain while tied down, his heart breaking. A part of him was glad she had no recollection of the torment she endured. Leo's hand was light on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Donnie,' Leo said. The screams and torment he witnessed on the screens haunted his consciousness. The full magnitude of what Donnie and Sable had endured was far beyond his imagination. It took a lot of courage for them to survive and escape, and somehow, miraculously, found solace in each other. It was… humbling. "I know both of you have suffered."

"It's in the past," Donnie said, taking a deep breath and refocusing his attention on another screen. "We healed. No use in dwelling on it."

Leo's brow creased. He had been so caught up in his own inner turmoil, he didn't see how badly Donnie had been affected. And given the torture of a dying patient he just witnessed on security feeds, he could only imagine the suffering Donnie endured.

No matter how hard Leo tried, he failed. At everything. From saving the woman he loved. To preventing his brother from being captured and experimented on.

He couldn't win!

He was a terrible leader and an even worse brother. No wonder Master Splinter stripped him of his leadership and place among his brothers, exiling him to the dojo and placing Raph in charge while on important missions.

"Leo?" Donnie repeated, snapping Leo out of his self perpetuating hatred.

"What?" Leo asked, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs.

It seemed his head was full of them these days. Heavy, smothering, putrid smelling cobwebs that threatened to pull him into an abyss he didn't know how to escape.

"I said, I sent a copy of this to April," Donnie continued. He had a feeling where Leo's mind drifted, but didn't want to say anything in case it caused another argument. "Just the dossiers on the scientists involved. And I attached the files showing the deaths and spontaneous mass 'vacations.'"

"Think they'll link them to us?" Leo asked, focusing on the task. "The facility still has your samples. If it's investigated, is there a chance we could be found out?"

"Not directly, no," Donnie said, typing away and showing the schematic of the building. The same one he used to escape with Sable. "There's a slim chance this was only a satellite laboratory, a remote one working in conjuncture with Sacks' Biological and Medical Research. Can't be totally sure. Their network is vast. Anyway, I wrote a program that dumped their data after it finished transferring it to my remote servers. Then I created a failsafe that was triggered when the scientists logged in for the day. When the last one clocked in, it quietly initiated their own foothold protocol."

"Foothold?" Leo asked.

"If a specimen or airborne bacterium escapes, the "Foothold" locks a facility down. Nothing in. Nothing out. Switches to backup generators and oxygen scrubbers." Donnie glanced about, making sure he wasn't overheard. Master Splinter didn't approve of taking the life of an enemy, even if they were deserving. "Before the Foothold protocol initiated, however, I changed the system into venting the dangerous gases, the ones hooded to outside ventilation, into the main venting system. So when the doors and windows locked down, heavy concrete and metal slamming shut as an oyster, it ventilated the mixed gases throughout the building."

Leo turned in slow motion. His brow was raised questioningly.

"No survivors," Donnie confirmed. "Suffocation was instantaneous. Followed by immediate cellular decay. If there were any specimens related to us that survived, they would be contaminated due to the caustic gases and the gases released by decomposition of humans."

"So, not likely they would have a sample?" Leo asked.

"Highly unlikely," Donnie continued. "And given the genetic 'soup' that was going to be everywhere when someone finally figured out how to crack that oyster, they'd attribute the sample to failed biological weapon or human error. Which means a Scorched Earth protocol, where they send in flame throwers and hazmats."

"Definitely not a pearl," Leo muttered.

Donnie smirked.

"Definitely not. I'm trying to scrub the data I've collected thus far so it won't to lead to us, or have ties to New York."

"Don't want anyone to get ideas and come looking," Leo grunted.

"Precisely. Which is why I'm doing a redaction and will accidentally let some of this information leak to _interested_ parties."

Leo had an idea who the interested parties were but held his tongue. He was impressed with Donnie's thorough work. Course, he always was. He didn't realize how much he depended on his geeky brother to pull their shells out of the fire.

After all, it was Donnie who stopped Shredder from contaminating New York and killing thousands. It was Donnie who hacked Krang's ship and figured out how to get the beacon back through the dimensional portal.

Leo and his brothers relied on the lanky turtle for so much. And Donnie saved their shells more times than Leo could count. And he never complained.

So why was Leo so adamant about keeping Donnie at the lair and away from Sable? Surely Donnie deserved love and companionship in his life? He had been open and accepting of May, so why couldn't Leo show him the same respect?

Leo rubbed his temple to ward off an oncoming headache.

"Ah! The hard drive is done!" Donnie actually giggled, delving into the world of electronics and codes as he zipped through files, bypassing passwords, and ignored the things of least importance.

"What hard drive?" Leo asked, touching Donnie's arm to keep him centered.

Donnie was nearly as bad as Mikey when he got focused on something entertaining.

"When we went to the place where I was captured, there was a hard drive hidden in a consol. It was pretty fragged, but my algorithms have deciphered what they could, and it's not really a lot as the mainframe has been fried, but it appears as if they are preparing for something."

Leo remained silent, knowing most of the time, Donnie talked to himself. It was best to let him ramble. Eventually you'd reach your destination in the conversation.

"Hmm, this appears to be a communiqué between the lab we broke into, to somewhere in Tokyo. I bet you that has something to do with the sporadic transmissions I detected before I was caught."

"Did they find the information they were looking for?" Leo asked, hoping they didn't.

Donnie made a noise of annoyance.

"Apparently. They were running final diagnostics before shipping it to Japan when we showed up."

"What did they find?"

"I think it might have been a piece of Krang's ship that was left behind, but can't be certain. I'm guessing they are reverse engineering a way to reopen the dimensional rift. Baxter Stockman is still AWOL so there's a good bet he's in on the research," Donnie sighed. "They are determined to get Shredder back."

"But in what capacity?" Leo asked. "He's been with Krang for almost five years. That puspocket could have experimented on him and made him even worse."

"Well _there_ 's a whole new nightmare," Donnie groaned.

"That's why our vigilance is vital," Leo said. "We may be the only ones who can prevent the world from ending."

"Superheroes," Donnie crooned in an imitation of Mikey. His expression switched from fun to serious in a heartbeat. "I'll see if I can decipher a time and date when they plan on opening the portal and ending the world. No guarantees though. I'm working blind. There's a lot of data missing."

"I'll start breakfast," Leo said, patting Donnie on the shoulder. "Good work, buddy."

Donnie grinned as Leo left, feeling as if things were starting to turn around. Though there was danger on the horizon, their best defense was preparation for worst case scenario.

Donnie spent the day in front of the computers, Leo bringing him food and drinks from time to time, though mostly it went unheeded. When Donnie was in the zone, very few things could snap him out of it.

He was crawling into bed at nearly 4 in the morning when he checked his phone. There were a few texts from Sable, reminding him she loved him and couldn't wait until he and his brothers visited.

Exhausted, he fell into a deep sleep, his phone held protectively against his chest, a pale substitute for the woman he loved.

o-o

-o-o

o-o

Apologies again for the long chapter! Sometimes they have a mind of their own!

Be sure to click that button and drop in your thoughts.


	32. Chapter 32: Before the Darkness

Chapter Thirty-Two: Before the Darkness

AN2:

Trigger warning: This chapter involves mention to abortion. If this offends you, READ NO FURTHER.

I do not want arguments, threats, or other such reactions from readers who may or may not disagree with the turn of events. I'm adding drama (told you it was going to be a roller coaster) and to draw readers into the turmoil of the characters. I'm not making any kind of statement on what is a private, personal matter.

All I will say is: **Be respectful of others**. There's a lot on this site I don't agree with but I take the high road and simply ignore those particular stories/chapters. They may not be my cup of tea, but I can be respectful of the author. I ask for the same kind of respect.

FYI: Things will work out, I just ask for some trust on this journey.

o-o

-o-

o-o

Donnie may have wanted to spend some time at Sable's, but as Friday dawned, his tracking systems began to come alive with transmissions. And remained in constant activity through the weekend. Donnie spent every waking moment at his computers, trying to triangulate the signal, but as if the Foot were aware of his intentions, their signal constantly changed, forcing Donnie to augment his algorithms. It was a digital cat and mouse.

Sunday night, Donnie sent Sable his regrets of missing their quality time, though he happily stroked himself in time with Sable's own ministrations. Self sated for the moment, both signed off, Sable groaning as her head started to pound. Perhaps she needed to limber up before contorting herself in the throes of passion? Her heart was hammering in her ears and in other places. Exhausted, she felt into a fitful sleep.

The next morning Sable huffed angrily, head throbbing fit to burst. Rest had not helped ease the tension in her skull.

She hated migraines. Her sister, Susan, was prone to them as well. The pain made it nearly impossible to see the screen on her phone. Squinting, she read Donnie's message about the airwaves falling silent abruptly and his need to monitor them for a few days. He hoped to visit on Wednesday, transmissions willing. Sable sent a quick affirmation, hoping her migraine would be better.

She wouldn't be much fun and didn't want to ruin their time together dealing with a vomiting headache. So, ice pack on head, curtains drawn, and a fan running on the opposite side of the room, Sable stayed in bed.

Monday passed with very little improvement. So when Tuesday afternoon rolled around, Sable still squinting and having no luck with pain medication, she decided to go to a walk in clinic for the high powered stuff that was proven to knock out her headache.

Not trusting the local clinics, as they had originally passed off her cancer symptoms as mere fatigue and recommended drinking extra water, Sable took the long journey south, finding an unknown clinic and giving them a false name.

Donnie recommended such a measure if she ever needed medical care, as her real name and medical history could create a red flag for any surviving scientist or doctor from the facility.

Sable wore big funky glasses and a hat drawn over her face, trying to hide in the shadows, but the small clinic was brightly lit.

"Miss Smith?" the nurse called.

Sable rose and followed the nurse through and into an exam room.

"Can we dim the lights?" Sable asked.

"Sure," the nurse said, hitting the switch. The overhead lights went off. She turned on a small light on side of the xray reader so she could write in the file. "It says here you're having migraines?"

"I've had them since I was young," Sable answered, removing her hat and glasses in relief. She explained while the nurse took her blood pressure, temperature and pulse ox. "Get them every once in awhile and I lost my insurance, so I haven't been able to get a refill."

"We see more and more of that," the nurse said sympathetically. "Insurance companies charge an arm and a leg, and when you need them, they give you a bandaid for your broken leg and expect you to thank them for it."

"Basically," Sable agreed. She took several deep breaths so the nurse could check her lungs.

"Any other symptoms? Fatigue? Funny taste? Sweating or freezing? Trouble sleeping?"

Sable thought for a moment. Most of her symptoms were from overworking on getting the house clean (all three spare bedrooms were now completely spotless and awaiting owners) and then enjoying some lengthy, sexual release with a filling, hypersexual male.

"Some fatigue and trouble sleeping," Sable admitted. "But I've been doing a lot of housework, cleaning out the mess of hoarding grandparents."

The nurse checked Sable's neck for lumps or swelling.

"Anything going on in your personal or work related stress that could trigger your headache?"

"Looking for a job and have a new boyfriend,' Sable said. "But nothing that's causing me stress. These headaches happen without warning."

"My mother suffers from them as well," the nurse confided, scribbling in the chart. "So I totally understand." She closed the chart, smiled and opened the door, "The doctor will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," Sable said, laying down on the table and curling up on her side. She prayed the doctor wouldn't turn on the lights, as it may make her puke.

Fifteen minutes later the door opened and a male voice called, "Miss Smith?"

Sable groaned, hand over her eyes.

"Please don't turn on the light."

"Not a problem," he said sympathetically.

"Here," the nurse said, touching Sable's arm.

Sable found a cold wet washcloth and an ice pack in her hand.

"Thank you."

The nurse stood aside and observed while the doctor began scribbling while he spoke.

"When was the last time you had blood work?"

Sable placed the ice pack on her neck and the cool cloth on her head.

"Been awhile."

"I'm going to order a full panel," the doctor said, motioning toward the nurse. "Make sure your thyroid and vitamin levels are okay before I give you anything stronger than a Motrin."

Sable groaned, head threatening to burst open. She waved to the doctor as he exited on the promise he'd be back with something to help her pain and nausea. The nurse followed the doctor but was back in a couple of minutes, carrying a grey tackle box with a biohazard sign on the side. She opened it, extracting tubes and everything needed to collect blood. Sable held out her arm and draped the washcloth over her eyes to block out the light while the nurse found a vein.

"Takes about an hour to get results," the nurse explained. "So if you don't mind waiting? Might be something simple like needing a dose of Vitamin B to perk ya up. Can give it to you before you leave and you'll be safe to drive."

"Its fine," Sable moaned.

The door opened and the doctor's voice floated into the room.

"Here, this should help you get your sea legs back, but don't overdo it," he said from the doorway.

"Not going any where soon," Sable assured him as the nurse drew blood.

The doctor left to attend other patients.

"Do you want the shot in the butt or arm?" the nurse asked.

"Butt," Sable said. "No meat in arms. You'll hit bone."

The nurse laughed as she eased Sable's pants to expose her hip. A cold swipe of the alcohol prep and then a jab and it was over.

"I'll come check on you in half an hour," the nurse said, scooting the trash can close to the bed. "If you need to vomit, call for us."

Sable gave her the thumbs up, wishing the medication would hurry up and work. She hated being sick. She hated having headaches. Her entire life was plagued by them.

The only good thing about her cancer treatments was they kept the headaches at bay. Now that she was cancer free, she was back to being at their mercy.

Half an hour later the nurse poked her head in.

"You feeling better?"

"Yes, some," Sable said, squinting toward the doorway. The light filtering through the door behind the nurse didn't stab her eyes as badly.

"Do you need anything?" the nurse asked. "I can bring you some juice or something."

"I'll be fine, thank you,' Sable said gratefully.

"I'll be back later," the nurse said and disappeared, pulling the door closed and throwing Sable into the comfort of darkness.

Sable must have drifted off because the nurse was shaking her.

"Miss Smith? Miss Smith, wake up," she was saying.

Sable opened her eyes to the harshness of the florescent lighting.

"Sorry, must have dozed off."

The nurse helped Sable to sit up. Sable grabbed her hat to keep the light out of her eyes and blinked at the doctor who was looking over her chart.

"So what's the verdict, doc?" Sable asked, feeling much better.

The nap she took and the shot did wonders. She didn't need to vomit, the pressure was to a minimal, and the light wasn't as painful.

"Your thyroid is borderline low. As is your vitamin B and D," the doctor said, "But that's not uncommon during early pregnancy."

Sable blinked, staring at the doctor.

"What?"

The doctor smiled. "You're pregnant."

Sable felt the world fall out from under her. Blankly she gaped, "But, that's impossible."

The doctor smirked.

"Have you had sex in the past month?"

Sable's eyes widened. Donnie was the only lover she had for over a year. But she couldn't tell the doctor she fucked a mutant turtle and he was the father. Nor could she tell him that previous cancer treatments (which she carefully omitted on her forms) had destroyed her ability to conceive. So she thought of something else.

"I had a fertility doctor tell me I had endometriosis and could never conceive," she lied, the news having a hard time soaking into her brain.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you,' the doctor said, placing her chart on the counter and crossing his arms. "But you **are** pregnant. We can confirm it if you wish, that way you can call up the idiot that told you you'd never conceive and gloat how wrong he was."

Sable's hand rested on her lower abdomen. Could it be true? Could she really be pregnant? Was all this possible or was it merely a dream? Or a nightmare? Numbly she jerked her head.

"I'll be back in a few moments," he said, nodding to the nurse and taking his leave.

"Do you need some help getting undressed?" the nurse asked. "You're awfully pale and shaky."

"Thank you," Sable managed to grind out through a dry mouth.

With the nurse's help, Sable got undressed and laid on the table, feet in stirrups, blankets draped across her stomach. The nurse placed instruments on the nearby tray, ready for the doctor. He knocked before entering, pulling in an ultrasound machine with him. He settled on the stool and wheeled between Sable's tented legs.

The nurse stood by, her hand on Sable's ankle in encouragement while the doctor confirmed the findings in the blood work. He snapped off his gloves and lowered the blanket, covering Sable's modesty.

"Let's take a picture of your impossible conception, eh?" he laughed, turning on the ultrasound machine while the nurse moved the blankets aside to expose Sable's midriff. He squinted at the screen, rubbing the wand along Sable's lower belly until he found what he was looking for.

"There you are!" He touched a couple buttons, then turned the screen around. "It's about the size of a thumbnail. I'm guessing you're about 6 or 7 weeks."

Sable stared at the black and white pea in shock and awe.

"Congratulations," the nurse said with a motherly smile.

Sable could only hum in blank understanding. Her attention was transfixed by the pea on the screen. Something that should have been impossible. Her body was totally ravaged by the chemo and radiation.

There was **no way** she could conceive.

And Donnie explained the unique genetic mashup he and his brother's shared, making them incompatible with human or turtle. They were essentially sterile, too.

Then it hit her.

She was injected with Donnie's mutagen. It had healed her cancer. Was it possible it healed her sterility? She'd have to ask Donnie. He'd know.

Oh no.

Donnie!

She was going to have to tell him. It was difficult to wrap her head around. She felt as if she was being yanked in a million different directions all at once. She was terrified. Worried. Happy. Full of dread. Almost in tears.

The doctor wiped off her belly and handed her several screenshots of the tiny clump of an impossible truth.

"Congratulations. If you need recommendations for an ob/gyn, I know several who offer services at a discounted price for those without insurance." The doctor scribbled in Sable's chart while the nurse helped her into a sitting position. "I'd like to see you back in a month for a check up. Just to make sure you don't need another vitamin infusion. The nurse will get you some prenatal vitamins to last you until you can decide on an ob/gyn. Congratulations again, Miss Smith."

The doctor left, leaving Sable in a whirlwind. The nurse exited with samples and chart to prepare Sable for discharge. Sable dressed in a daze, hand touching her lower belly as if expecting something to burst out at any second. Her headache was gone, dissolved into oblivion by the news she was going to be a mother.

She paid for her visit with cash, accepted a bag of vitamins and whatever else the doctor wanted her to take, scheduled a follow up appointment and was halfway home when reality struck her right between the eyes.

"Oh God," Sable gasped, hand over mouth as tears flowed down her cheeks. "What am I going to do?"

She imagined a beautiful little baby, with its daddy's eyes and shell, in her arms, cooing softly as she rocked her baby to sleep.

But then truth came crashing in on her.

If she had the baby, and it **did** resemble its father, in any way, doctors would immediately run genetic tests. And when the baby's true parentage came out, it would be taken away for experimentation.

The thought a mutant and human could create a new hybrid species was too great a temptation for scientists and doctors to allow mother and baby to remain together… **or free.**

Sable herself would become another test subject, only this time it wouldn't be to cure a disease. It would be to find out how she was able to mate with a mutant and produce offspring.

No matter how badly Sable wanted a child, the thought of it being taken away to become a test subject made her sick to her stomach. She couldn't live with herself knowing her baby was at the mercy of monsters, whose sole purpose was to experiment to assuage their sick curiosity. She or her child would never be safe. They would always be in danger, just like Donnie and his brothers.

It was a risk she couldn't take.

Tears made her vision blurry as she realized what she had to do. Twice she ran off the road. By the time she pulled into her driveway, she was sobbing heavily to the point of nearly vomiting. Not wanting to retrigger her migraine, she got inside, grabbing ice packs to place around her neck and head. The cold helped shock her back into reality.

Donnie.

He needed to know. She needed him there. She couldn't do this alone. A part of her was terrified to tell him, thinking he'd be angry or hate her. But another part, the part that resided in her heart, soothed her worries and assured her everything would work out. She picked up her phone but paused before texting.

How was she supposed to tell him he was going to be a father? And that she had made a decision. A terrible, but necessary one. One that scared and sickened her.

If felt no different than when she had cancer. Scared. Alone, Isolated. Facing something unknown and life changing. Terrified of what the next moment would bring. Anxious and heartbroken, panicking and nauseous, it came crashing down on her shoulders, sending her to the kitchen floor, weeping at the injustice of it all.

Through the tears and pain, something niggled the back of her mind.

She wasn't alone in this. Not really. Donnie would be understanding. If anyone ever realized how evil the human race could be, it was someone who lived in such fear every day, every second of their life spent fearing capture and experimentation.

Then again, how would Donnie react? Would this change the way he felt? Make him still love her or despise her and walk out of her life forever?

Head starting to pound again, she crawled to the bathroom, collapsing at the toilet in time to puke.

And didn't stop for several minutes.

The pressure built in her skull, adding to the torment and heartache now ripping her soul to shreds. She wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep and wake up to find this had all been a dream. A horrible nightmare.

And out of no where, a tiny voice in her head wished the cancer had been successful and ended her agony, for not even the pain and suffering of cancer could compare to the devastation she was experiencing. She wanted nothing more than a release from the suffering.

Thankfully she was given a reprieve as the pressure in her head reached its tipping point. Drunkenly she flopped to the floor, eyes fluttering closed as unconsciousness claimed her.

She wasn't sure how long she was out, but she groggily rose off the bathroom floor, flushing the toilet. Not wanting her migraine to be retriggered, she scrubbed her face and brushed her teeth before staggering into the kitchen and picking her phone up from the floor where she had dropped it.

Donnie's name was highlighted, waiting for her text.

Liking yanking off a band-aid, facing the issue and stop fretting over the billions of different alternative realities, she sent a simple plea.

' _ **Got some news and really need you here. Please, Donnie. It's important. Come as soon as you can. I need you.'**_

Message sent, Sable got a glass of ice water and waited for his reply.

o-o

o-o

Donnie yawned, rising from his elbows where he had nodded off sometime in the night. Smacking his lips together he got up and ventured into the kitchen, where Leo was meditating with a cup of coffee.

"Caffeine and meditation?" Donie quipped.

"Zen in a cup," Leo answered without opening his eyes. "Have you made any progress on the files?"

"Some," Donnie said, hoping Leo wasn't winding him up for a fight. With Leo's unstable moods, it was difficult to tell what was bubbling beneath his once cool exterior. "Kinda fell asleep, so I need to play catch up."

Leo made a noncommittal noise and took a sip of strong coffee.

Donnie shuffled back to his computers, rubbing tired eyes behind his glasses and settling in to find out what else his programs uncovered. It was nearly lunch when he called Leo to his work station and pointed out his newest findings.

"There's extra chatter from Tokyo, mostly transmissions toward Washington DC and New York. No one has responded to them, but the funny thing is, these transmissions are bounced from those cities… into space."

"Any particular direction?" Leo asked.

"No. It's totally random. But I get the feeling it's a test run," Donnie explained. "Sending out certain wavelengths to see which ones are bounced back."

"What are you thinking?" Leo nudged the resident genius.

"From what I've been able to ascertain from their transmissions this past weekend, there's a special anomaly they are searching for," Donnie said, shoving his glasses up on his nose. "That _if_ and _when_ they find it, they can use whatever they have constructed to reopen the dimensional rift."

"And bring the Technodrome back," Leo breathed.

"Possibly," Donnie said. "Might just be a way to bring Shredder back. An end game is difficult to ascertain. I haven't found anything on the hard drive or in the system I downloaded from the lab where I was kept. Whatever they are planning, its very hush-hush."

"Have you been able to pinpoint where the transmission bouncing from here?"

"Eric Sacks estate," Donnie said slowly. He had pilfered as much equipment as he could when the mad scientist was arrested. When the turtles returned to the place where they were held hostage, the place was completely deserted. "No one is there. It's merely a pinging station. They're using the satellite array to bounce the signal. Totally autonomous. "

"Can't be too sure," Leo said. "Who knows? We might find something we missed last time."

"Doubtful," Donnie said, rocking back in his chair. "The place was turned over pretty good when the FBI arrested Sacks on domestic terrorism. They stripped every computer and server he owned, in business and in residences."

Donnie shared a look with Leo. It was a good thing they raided Sacks' estate **before** the FBI had gotten their warrants. Donnie found several files related to mutagen, though most of it was notations on Sacks' failures.

No wonder he had wanted to get his hands on the turtles. They held the only viable, original samples. And due to their infantile state when injected, and thus mutated so young, their bodies naturally produced the mutagen. They were an untapped source of wealth.

Even if Sacks managed to get out of prison, he would have to start over again. Donnie had uploaded a virus that wiped out any mention of the mutagen or turtles, however remotely, days before the FBI warrants had been executed. Not to mention, the majority of Sacks' genetic research and equipment now resided several feet away in Donnie's own lab.

Highly unlikely Sacks memorized every single experiment and equation.

"To be safe," Leo said in an authoritative tone, though technically he was still confined to base due to his recent actions, and Raph was put in charge of missions. "We should go check it out. Maybe we missed something the last time we were there? Maybe your new gadgets will find something?"

"Possibly," Donnie muttered, rubbing his chin. He had been very thorough when they raided the estate the day after Sacks' arrest.

Donnie grabbed diagnostic equipment, making sure it was fully charged and functional for their excursion. He was securing two devices to his shell when his phone pinged. He pulled out his phone, intent to send Sable a message about being on a mission and he'd talk to her later, when he read her urgent plea.

' _ **Got some news and really need you here. Please, Donnie. It's important. Come as soon as you can. I need you.'**_

Frowning, Donnie texted back.

' _ **What's wrong? We're heading upstate to check out anomalous readings.'**_

Her reply was almost instantaneous.

' _ **Had to go to doctor today. Please come. I need you here with me.'**_

' _ **On my way. Be there in an hour. Love you.'**_

Hurrying toward his brothers, Donnie broke the bad news.

"Gonna have to go without me, guys," Donnie said, picking up the keys to the bread truck. His brothers were going to go in the moving van because it was less conspicuous. "Sable needs me."

" **We** need you," Leo growled, stepping in front of Donnie to prevent him from leaving. "We have a mission. She can wait. This is far more important!"

Donnie sighed, looking into Leo's icy blue eyes that were back to being hard and resolute.

"She had to go to the doctor today, Leo. She's _sick_. She needs me."

Leo's expression faltered. The torment Sable suffered on the security feeds flared anew in his memory. If she had to go to a doctor, something was wrong. Though Leo wasn't too keen on the idea of his brother being with this young woman, it wasn't right for her to suffer alone.

It was Raph who stepped forward, assuming command.

"Go. Be with Sable. We'll check out Sacks' place and report on what we find," Raph said, motioning toward the bread truck. "Make sure she's okay."

Donnie paused, warring with himself. He knew his brothers needed him as back up and technical support. But he also knew Sable needed him, too. He couldn't be in two places at once.

It was killing him!

He hated the decision. Withdrawing two electronics, he handed them to Raph.

"I'll take my Ipad. If there's something that shouldn't be there, call me on the secured network," Donnie said, heading to the truck. "The scanner is already pre-set. Just point and shoot. It will highlight any hidden passageways or alcoves."

"Got it," Raph said, nodding farewell.

Leo's emotions flipped like a switch. His nostrils flared as he turned to Raph.

"You shouldn't let him go! He has a duty! To this city! To _us_! His irresponsibly leaves us vulnerable!"

Raph shook his head sadly. His voice was low, pitiful.

"His woman is sick and needs him to take care of her. What has happened to you, Leo? Where did your honor go when you hate your brother for worrying over the health of the woman he loves?"

Leo gapped as a fish out of water. It was Master Splinter who stepped in.

"Donatello is doing as he should," the wise rat said, glaring at Leo to quell his anger. "He is tending to the woman he loves when she is sick and vulnerable. You do not need to make him feel guilty about taking care of her. The team will be fine. I will go with you as back up."

"Awesome," Mikey crowed. He piled into the back of the moving van, ready to go on a mission with his dad.

Leo relented, following his father to the van and getting in with Mikey. Raph drove with Splinter taking up the passenger seat.

"You're too close to the wall," Splinter said as they exited the lair. "Slow down, traffic is bad through here."

Three turtles sighed in unison.

It was going to be a LONG drive.

o-o

o-o

-o-

Again, please be respectful and not send hateful or violent messages. I've experienced such things before on related topics and quite frankly, it's tedious and uncalled for. Negative comments will be removed and threats will be reported to administrators.

Please y'all…. Be courteous.

Next couple chapters are going to be ROUGH.


	33. Chapter 33: Bottomless

Chapter Thirty- Three: Bottomless

AN: THANK YOU GIRAFFECHAN and RAP BEAR for your continued support and feedback!

AN2: Continued trigger warning: Mentions of abortion. If that offends you, DON'T READ.

FYI: Without giving away what I have in mind for the rest of this story, and its inevitable sequel, things WILL work out.

Trust me!

And no, this story won't be as tragic as its predecessor.

-o-

o-o

-o-

Donnie had to watch himself as he drove to Sable's. He wanted to get there as soon as possible but the bread truck wasn't built for speed. Not to mention, he had to be wary of other drivers. He wished he could go faster without drawing attention or causing an accident.

Then it hit him.

He needed to get an ambulance or large truck and put on decals for firefighters or first responders. Course, he could only use such a vehicle in an emergency because if he ever came across a true emergency, he'd be in trouble. Someone may need help and wouldn't expect a giant turtle to come to the rescue. Might cause more harm than good. Panicked humans were never good in a crisis.

He arrived at Sable's, screeching to a halt in the drive. He barely killed the engine when he was jumping out of the cab and racing into the kitchen. He found Sable sitting at the table, staring despondently at its surface.

As soon as she saw him, she broke down in tears, reaching for him. Picking her up, he carried her to the couch and sat with her on his lap, holding her tight to give her comfort so she could calm down and tell him the bad news.

On the way over, he had imagined the worst, most prevalent, Sable's cancer returning and shortening her lifespan.

It took a long time for Sable to calm down. Hiccupping, she laid her head on Donnie's shoulder, her hand placed over his heart, sensing the steady beat of his life in her palm.

Donnie caressed her hair, tucking it behind her ear tenderly.

"What's wrong, Sable? Tell me."

Sniffling, Sable rose off his lap and went to her purse, retrieving the pictures. She handed them to Donnie, a new wave of tears threatening to drown her.

"I'm pregnant."

Donnie stared at the black and white photo showing him what looked like a universe with a stray comet the size of a lima bean. Sable's words sunk in, their meaning quite clear. He gulped down a huge lump, ready to hear the painful truth.

"Who…is the father?" he asked quietly.

Many times Donnie contemplated fatherhood, but after testing himself and his brothers, he knew it was only a pipedream. A fleeting fantasy that would never come to fruition.

Their genetic makeup was mutated, making them neither full turtle or human. Which meant they were incompatible with either. At least when it came to reproduction.

Mating for fun was still an option, though as Raph pointed out at the time, there wasn't exactly a line of females of either species lining up to date a mutant.

But Sable was different. She saw past the skin and shell.

Sable captured his face, staring him into the eyes.

"You. You are the only one I've slept with."

Donnie's brow creased.

"But…how? Our species are not biologically compatible. I've run the tests myself."

"And my ovaries were destroyed by chemo and radiation," Sable added, settling beside him, staring at the tiny dot that threw their world into chaos. "And yet the doctor confirmed this afternoon. I'm about seven weeks."

"So if you're seven weeks," Donnie said, normally hyperactive brain now sluggish. He swallowed the lump in his throat that may or may not have been his heart. It currently wasn't beating in his chest. "That means…"

"I probably conceived during the first time, in the lab," Sable muttered.

"And… how do you.. feel?" Donnie asked, not sure how to process the information. The fact he had inadvertently impregnated Sable when they were drugged gave him mixed feelings. He wasn't sure how he should react.

Sable held his face, stroking his cheek. "You know I love you with all my heart." He nodded, arms circling her waist to pull her onto his lap. "But I fear what will happen if I have this child."

Donnie's green eyes turned watery.

"Being mated by a mutant makes you vulnerable."

Sable nodded.

"No doubt our baby would share some of your genetic traits. Traits which would give away the secret of your existence. Our baby would be taken away, by scientists or doctors, or the government, as then they would have a specimen to dissect and study." She surveyed Donnie's pale green face, tears washing her cheeks again. "They would take our baby and experiment on it. Torture it. Kill it. All in the name of scientific curiosity. I can't let that happen."

Donnie was crying too. He placed his hand on her lower belly, cursing his own genetic deformities and species. Sable was right.

A child of his would be a genetic goldmine to the scientific community. Any doctor or scientist would drool over the chance to study the unique physiology of a child created by a human and mutated turtle.

The kind of discovery that would make history. And someone extremely _rich_.

A dangerous temptation to an easily corruptible human.

There was also something else to consider. The child could also inherit the genetically altered DNA that would produce mutagen, in a natural state.

Such a thing was… devastatingly catastrophic.

"I would never ask you to do such a thing anyway," Donnie said, regaining his composure. Sable's small hand covered his on her stomach. "And you're right in fearing what scientists might do if they realized there has been a mating between our species. Not only would the child be at risk, but you as well. Once you have birthed offspring, you will be of interest in their experiments, expected to repeat the process to provide them with new specimens. Or even worse, attempt to mate you with other animals in the hopes of promoting more mutations."

Sable choked on a sob. She didn't want to be a lab rat, meant only for mating in hopes of conceiving a new genetic hybrid.

To be seen as only an incubator, kept in a farrowing pen until she could conceive and deliver a new sample for the scientists to dissect.

Donnie's thumb idly stroked her pubic bone.

"And there is the possibility the child may share my physiological aspects, including developing a shell. There is no way your human body can pass such a thing. Not safely. Even in utero, the shell could cut you and you'd bleed internally."

"Oh," Sable said softly. She hadn't considered that. No, there would be no way she could pass a shell. She shuddered to even think about it. Timidly she asked, "So you understand I have to end the pregnancy, right? I can't risk having a baby that will be taken from us to be raised in a cold, sterile environment where it will be tortured with experiments. I can't do that, Donnie! I **won't** allow it!"

"Yes, I understand," Donnie confirmed. Tears pooled his green eyes, making them sparkle as emeralds. He knew how much the decision was tearing Sable apart. But her fears were valid. Any child of theirs would be a target, and given the extensive check ups done by hospitals, there'd be no way to hide the fact the child had non-human DNA. It was a reality he and his brothers lived with every single day. "I'll support you. Whatever you decide."

Sable couldn't speak. She threw her arms around Donnie's neck and cried. He rubbed her back, sharing in her grief.

Naturally he had entertained the idea of having a family, but given his need for secrecy, it was an impossibility. It was only when he was faced with the fact he was, for the briefest of moments, a father, that he detested himself and his species.

And the humans with their irrational fear and scientific lust for dangerous knowledge.

But most of all he despised the scientists and doctors who wouldn't see a product of the love he shared with Sable, but merely a new species on which to experiment upon. Such people gave science a bad reputation.

Donnie carried Sable up to bed and together, they lay, crying, consoling each other. Sable fell asleep in Donnie's arms, his words of love and understanding following her into slumber.

Sable woke up warm and comfortable, nestled in Donnie's arms. She smiled at his dimpled green skin, thin lips cracked in a soft snore, glasses hanging askew. She loved him so much. He was everything she could possibly ask for in a lover. A soul mate. Someone to grow old and have a family with.

Then memories from yesterday came flooding back and Sable bolted upright, eyes wide in panic.

"Oh god! Oh, God!"

Donnie was awake and poised for action in a heartbeat.

"What is it? What's going on? We under attack?"

"I'm…. I'm pregnant!" Sable half screamed, half cried, eyes bugged out of her head. She started to pant heavily. "Oh god, this can't be happening. This is a nightmare."

"This is reality,' Donnie said, capturing her hands and bringing them to his lips. He kissed her knuckles. "You are awake and we are in this together."

Sable calmed, memories flooding back in a torrent. Donnie's understanding. His validation of her fears. His support for her decision. This whole horrible thing could have went terribly wrong, but Donnie had proven once again he was a loving, kind, gentle spirit. He could see the picture as a whole, including the dangers.

Sable straddled his lap, kissing him soundly.

"I love you so much."

Donnie returned her affections, his hand rubbing up and down her back. "And I you." He stroked her lower back and muttered. "We need to stop."

Sable broke the kiss, face flushed. His hardness was adamant beneath her and despite everything that was going on, she wanted him inside her. But he was right. They needed to stop.

Taking a deep breath, she touched their foreheads together, whispering desperately, "Please, don't hate me for this."

"Never. Your concerns are valid," Donnie reconfirmed, arms tightening and draw her close to his chest. "It is better to never be born than to live a life of suffering and misery as a scientific experiment."

Somehow hearing Donnie explain the alterative made the choice less painful.

Sable took a steadying breath, nodding against his green skin.

"I'll go get the pills."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Donnie asked sincerely.

Sable gave a weak smile. "No, that's okay. I think I need to be alone. Come to terms with everything. Alone time. To think and sort out my head."

Donnie gave a short nod. They stayed locked into an embrace for nearly an hour before Sable's bladder reminded her of its existence and she reluctantly left his arms to attend nature. Donnie went to the kitchen to prepare a light breakfast, and together, they sat in the early morning light, Donnie's arm draped across Sable's shoulder in comfort.

He wanted nothing more than to be a father, but as Sable surmised, the risk was too high. Besides, Splinter wasn't his biological father, but he loved his sons as much as any genetic contributor.

Maybe Donnie and Sable could adopt?

There were several _thousands_ of unwanted children waiting to be adopted. Surely they deserved a chance to be loved and have a family…. Even if their father and uncles were giant turtles, and their grandfather was a rat.

Donnie helped Sable get dressed, peppering kisses along her shoulder and neck as he whispered his love and support. She wanted him so bad her nipples were diamonds and her pussy was clenching with need. But they couldn't engage in sex if she was going to the doctor. If he wanted to do another exam, Donnie's sperm couldn't be present.

As the morning went on, Sable found herself slowly coming to terms. Occasionally she shed a tear, but for the most part, she operated in a state of disconnection. She returned to the clinic that had diagnosed her pregnancy early in the morning.

But the visit did not go according to plan.

Sable drove like a maniac, growling vulgarities at traffic. Her mood was extremely volatile and soured, and not just because of pregnancy hormones. It was the doctor! And the nurse!

The ones who were so understanding and polite yesterday, showed their true colors when she informed them she wanted to terminate the pregnancy. Both tried to talk her out of it, even going so far as to show her brochures for adoption agencies and the doctor insisting she have another ultrasound, which would help 'change her mind.'

The doctor even went so far as to suggest Sable bring the father in so he could see the ultrasound and 'help' her make the decision.

"What, am I nothing but a dumb animal?" Sable had snapped, glaring at the doctor.

"No, but it's an important decision. The father needs to know and have a say so," he insisted. "It's not something to take lightly."

"Don't you think I know that?" Sable snarled, feeling full of fire and hatred toward the white coated man who was no better than a breeder of champion pets. "I just want the abortion pill so I don't have to deal with a surgery later."

"There are complications and risks associated with surgical termination," the doctor said by way of trying to dissuade Sable. "Best not to risk it."

Sable scoffed, grabbing her purse, knowing it was a lost cause.

"But yet it's totally acceptable to get a boob job, cheek implants, tummy tuck, collagen fillers, and inject poison into my face to eliminate wrinkles! But ohhhh… heaven forbid I want an abortion!"

Sable had stormed out of the clinic in a mad huff, slamming her car door and taking to traffic with the rage and fire of the sun. The more she thought about it, the more pissed off she became.

Was she not intelligent to make decisions on her own? Was she only for reproduction and not seen as a sentient human being? Did the doctor not realize the pain and agony the choice was causing her already broken heart?

Where was the humanity?

Whatever happened to the creed of 'do no harm' while she fell into a frantic, bottomless pit of fear and despair, feeling less like a person and merely property? A piece of meat! A prized animal, only good for breeding! Did her hopelessness account for anything to the wretched doctor who took pleasure in denying her a choice?

"The fucking nerve!" Sable growled as she searched for a clinic that would be able to help.

It took several hours, many miles, and a lot of hearing the same argument until Sable found a place willing to honor her wishes. She groused about the lack of available health care and waited for a doctor. As soon as she walked into the room, Sable spoke.

"I'm 7 weeks pregnant. No, I don't want to consider adoption. Yes, the father is aware. No, I don't want him present, nor do I need his permission. No, I don't want to think on it any longer. No, I don't want to reconsider. I want this done now and not later, where it will be necessary to require surgery which will carry with it the same kind of risks or medical complications as a boob job or botox." Sable placed her hands on hips and bluntly asked, "So, are you going to help me or do I need to continue looking for help somewhere else?"

The doctor shook her head.

"You're not the first case we've come across. Let's confirm the pregnancy and you fill out some forms. Then I'll get the tablet."

Sable sat on the table, awash with emotion. It was refreshing to have someone _**listen**_ to her and not guilt trip her into having a child she was unprepared for. The fact she wasn't judged or told to bring the father in on the decision made her relieved she wouldn't have to resort to unsafe, non-professional intervention.

"Let's get a better definition of how far along you are," the doctor said genially. "I'll get an ultrasound."

Sable lay back on the table, staring up at the cold, marrow colored, pock marked ceiling. She couldn't help but imagine what it would be like, trapped in such an environment, living a life of pain, desperation, and solitude. She stopped the tears from escaping, imagining what would happen if Donnie or his brothers were ever caught.

The doctor wheeled the ultrasound machine closer as Sable pulled her pants low on her hips and her shirt up to expose her midriff. The doctor squirted the warm lube on the wand, and placed it on Sable's stomach, searching for the dot that would confirm pregnancy. After a moment, she took a screencap and turned the monitor so Sable could see.

"Looks like you're really early, 7 weeks or so," she confirmed, pointing out the dot Sable was already aware of. "It's about the size of a lima bean."

Sable stared at the worrisome dot. Her heart was hammering in her throat.

Would the doctor try to change her mind? Try to get her to have the child, even mentioning how many couples were willing to pay a fair price for delivery of a healthy child?

Sable couldn't help but think it unfair. All the couples that wanted to buy children via pregnancy and adoptions and yet there were already children awaiting homes in foster care or orphanages. The thought saddened her.

"Since you're very early in your pregnancy, it shouldn't be difficult to miscarry," the doctor said, turning off the machine and wiping Sable's stomach. "If you're still sure about terminating, I'll get the paperwork and the Mifepristone tablet."

"Yes," Sable said, swallowing the lump in her throat and sitting up.

"I'll be back,' the doctor said with a smile, exiting the room.

The nurse rummaged around in the drawers next to the sink and extracted several pamphlets. Sable eyed them warily as the nurse approached. Thinking they were more adoption papers, Sable was reluctant to take them.

"Here," the nurse said, smiling in a motherly, understanding way. There was no hatred or harsh judgment in her eyes. "These are pamphlets for support groups. There's also some information for suicide hotlines and a women's shelter, in case the father finds out and tries to hurt you. We deal with a lot of domestic violence and provide safe haven for women in danger. Or if you have second thoughts or thoughts of suicide, we provide counseling."

Sable stared at the pamphlets, tears welling up. It was great there were options to help women, like Sable, to have support and understanding instead of hatred and bullying.

And a safe haven in case a man decided to hurt her. Which unfortunately, was too often the case.

She smiled wistfully, knowing Donnie would never raise his hand to her. He was too kind. Too gentle. Too loving. He wasn't a monster. He was a loveable dragon.

The doctor returned with the forms. Sable's hand shook as she filled them out, using another false name as she didn't want anyone to track her medical history. The doctor placed a cup of water and paper cup with a single pill on the counter and regarded Sable.

"Mifepristone will stop your body's production of progesterone. Then within the next 48 hours, you take the second pill, Misophrostol, which will cause bleeding and cramping. Kinda like having a heavy period. Lasts two or three days on average."

Sable knew if she thought about it, she would start fretting again, so to get it over and done with, she popped the pill and swallowed it quickly.

"Take the Misophrostol within the next 6 to 48 hours," the doctor said, handing over a small plastic card. "Then you'll have some cramps and bleeding. Those in the early stages usually only experience lighter symptoms. Come back in a week to confirm miscarriage and if you want, we can start you off on more reliable birth control."

Sable nodded, thanking both the women and enduring their reassurances. She tucked the pill and the pamphlets into her purse and drove home.

It was the second week of May, springtime, a time of birth and renewal, but not in Sable's mind.

As soon as she walked into the house, she broke down crying, curling up on the floor, arms wrapped around her midsection. And suddenly, there were green arms encircling her, drawing her close, a gentle voice in her ear.

"It's okay. You're not alone. I'm here, and always will be," he said softly.

Sable shook in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably as she fell into a yawning, hopeless, helpless, endless pit of despair.

-o-

-o-

It was getting late, as the early spring crickets began to chirp into the night. Sable stood at the sink, staring at the little white pill held in her hand. It was such a small thing, that held the world.

But the world wasn't a beautiful place when there was hatred, fear, and shame.

Or the threat of cruel experimentation.

The clock ticked away the time above the sink, the second hand sweep reminding her that time was wasting. Movement caught the corner of her eye. She turned to find Donnie standing in the doorway, watching her expectantly.

There was no remorse. No hatred. No judgment. No evil eye.

Sable took comfort in that. In him. His strength. His presence.

Resolved of her choice, she took the second pill and walked into Donnie's awaiting arms.

There was no rebuke. No violence. Nothing negative.

He simply picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bed, where he tucked her in, curling up beside her to hold her through the night and protect her from monsters, the real and imaginary.

Sable snuggled close to his shell, wishing it could protect her from the outside world. Tears collected and ran along her cheeks.

As always, Donnie's pale green finger was there to wipe them away, his voice soft in her ear as he whispered his love and support, arms tight, keeping her safe.

Sable fell into an uneasy sleep, Donnie soon following, his own face wet from anguish.

-o-o-

o-o-

Sable awoke with the sun. The curtains were cracked, revealing a bright spring day. Birds were singing, welcoming the dawn.

Donnie's arm tightened around her, keeping her safe and protected. She wanted to stay in bed forever, but her bladder reminded her of its existence. Groggy, throat thick with slimy cotton, eyes coated in heavy crust, she scrubbed her face, trying to dispel the sensation and wake up.

She didn't have to wonder why she felt so thoroughly worn and exhausted and frail. Like she had went through her grandmas wringer washer and was hanging limply on the side, waiting; turning sour and moldy.

"Oh god," Sable whispered, closing her eyes.

Her hands went to her lower stomach . Her bladder reminded her of her need to pee, but she dreaded the walk to the toilet.

According to the pamphlet, the clump of fetal cells would have disengaged and be passing. She would be bleeding off an on with cramps, though she was assured it was completely normal during such process.

The doctor said it felt like having a bad period, minus the food cravings and water weight bloating. Sable couldn't delay any longer.

She rose, Donnie immediately snapping awake and sitting up on the bed, watching her head to the bathroom.

She didn't have the courage to face him.

As going to the gallows, she closed the door, wanting to mourn privately, at least for a little while.

To her surprise, there was no blood or cramps. Frowning at the bloodless toilet paper, she wiped again, thinking maybe she had missed something, but the paper remained white.

A soft knock came at the door.

"You okay?" Donnie asked.

Sable opened the door, stepping into his arms.

"The bleeding hasn't started yet."

"It will be alright," Donnie soothed, holding her close. Sable trembled in his arms, tears wetting his plastron. Hoping to distract from the anguish tearing her apart, he asked, "Are you hungry? I can make some breakfast?"

"No," Sable sniffed. "Not hungry."

She yawned, wiping at her eyes. It was amazing she had any tears left. Surely she had cried the ocean.

Donnie picked her up and carried her to the bed, where he lay down next to her, his breath close to her ear.

"I love you. Never forget that. Never think otherwise."

"I wish I could be placed in a coma for a month," Sable whispered, staring up the ceiling. "Then I can wake up and all this will be but a memory. Every second is agony. An eternity of waiting."

Donnie held her tighter, wishing there was something he could do to stop her torment, but the only thing he could provide was to be there for her. To let her know how much he loved her, despite any ill-conceived notions she may have.

She needed support. Now more than ever.

"Things will work out," Donnie muttered. "You'll see."

Sable closed her eyes to stop the tears but failed in the endeavor. She curled into Donnie, sobbing on his chest as she drifted back to sleep.

Donnie stayed vigilant during Sable's rest. He felt the worst guilt in his life. Heavy, oppressive, inexcusable.

He was scientist for crying out loud! He should have foreseen this happening.

Should have taken precautions.

Though he was confident he couldn't impregnate a full blooded human, he failed to take into account Sable had been injected with his unadulterated mutagen. If it was able to cure **cancer** , surely healing her ovaries and uterus wasn't such an impossible task.

He felt so helpless. Powerless. She was suffering and he could do nothing to stop the torment. To prevent her from traveling this painful and difficult path.

He understood, of course, why she chose to miscarry.

He had been subjected to terrible things while in the lab. He couldn't imagine putting a child into such a situation.

And given the lack of compassion and cruel intent of the scientists, Donnie knew they wouldn't hesitate to experiment on a hybrid.

The only thing he could do was support her. To not make her feel worse than she already did.

He loved her. It was his duty to protect her, even from her own turbulent emotions. He'd weather the storm she stepped bravely into, not allowing her to face the tempest alone.

-o-

o-o

o-o

Bless his shell! Love Donnie to pieces! Such a sweet turtle!

QUICK NOTICE: starting Sept 23rd, my mother will be undergoing radiation treatment for a brain tumor. Doctor is confident the tumor will respond to the treatment but there are side effects, which means she'll be sicker than she is now and will require a lot of care. Which means I'll be really busy.

So if I'm a little late in posting anything, please forgive the delays. Also, chapters may be shorter than previously.

I'll be having surgery soon as well, so I'll be unable to write for a short time.

I PROMISE NOT TO ABANDON ANY OF MY FICS. :D

I just ask for some time to get through these medical issues and recovery time. Hopefully after all is said and done, we'll both have better health :D

LOVE TO ALL MY READERS!

PJ


	34. Chapter 34: Moving Forward

Chapter Thirty-Four: Moving Forward

AN: THANK YOU GIRAFFECHAN AND RAP BEAR for your continued support and patronage!

AN2: Little more angst, but don't wanna dwell on it. There's several fun plot twists coming up (if my muse cooperates) and I want to keep going!

AN3: Mother finished radiation treatment and is home. I haven't had a lot of time to write, but I tried to throw together a little something to tide everyone over until I can settle in and get back to some serious writing. End of Oct I'm having minor surgery so that's gonna add a slight delay to my writing time.

Hope all my wonderful readers continue to stick with me!

Be sure to follow me and my stories to get up to date postings.

This chapter isn't edited as it was done quickly and already hit 11 pages, so any mistakes are mine.

-o-

o-o

-o-

Early Friday morning Sable awoke. Hesitantly she touched her lower stomach, expecting to find burning pain and twisting innards, but she felt only her own smooth stomach beneath her fingertips.

Once again she gained her feet, Donnie immediately awake and ready to be called into action.

Shutting the door, she took a deep breath, vaguely feeling a sense of peace flow over her.

Strange.

Even weirder, the toilet paper was devoid of blood. Sable frowned.

Maybe she passed it already and didn't realize it during her endless sobbing? The days and nights had blurred together.

Since Donnie was a reptile nature, maybe she passed an egg? It was only the size of a lima bean. Maybe it fell out when she peed? Being so small, she wouldn't have heard a splash.

Right?

With such different biology's and his mutation, which wasn't predictable, it was hard to predict the miscarriage.

Donnie was waiting at the door, somber and expectant.

"Nothing," Sable said, placing her hand in his. "I think I already passed it. Is there a chance it was an egg?"

Donnie's brow furrowed as he thought.

"Given reptile nature to gestate eggs, and you now bear some of my mutagen which healed your damaged ovaries, there is a three percent chance the mutation affected conception and an egg formed instead of an embryo."

"And passing eggs don't cause a lot of bleeding," Sable hazarded a guess.

"No, no, I don't think so," Donnie said, shrugging. "I'm sorry, but there has never been a turtle human hybrid in such a manner. There really is no way of knowing the early developmental stages of such a hybrid."

When explained so scientifically, Sable felt a little better. Like passing a chicken egg, only much smaller. She didn't want to think of the chaos caused in a delivery suite if she delivered an 8lb egg in the hospital. Talk about confusing! Not to mention, she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to pass the breadth of an egg, despite full dilation. The C-section would be the strangest one in recorded history!

Sable's stomach growled. It had been over forty-eight hours since she'd last eaten. And now that it was over, she felt… better. Not completely back to normal, that would take time. But she had a sense of peace… and acceptance. Probably a side effect of hormones.

"How about some toast?" Donnie asked, combing his fingers through her hair. It was getting longer, enough to wrap around his fist. The thought made his tail twitch, but he curbed his lust.

She was not ready to mate, and they wouldn't be intimate again until there were precautions in place. He wasn't sure if he was compatible with a condom but he'd give it a try.

"Toast sounds good," Sable said, nuzzling into Donnie and breathing in his scent. She felt the last bit of her anxiety melt away.

As they walked down the stairs, she spoke.

"I'm going to get an implant. Hopefully the hormones in it won't mess with my system too much."

"Good idea," Donnie said, "I'm gonna try condoms. Can never be too careful."

"Every preventative has a margin of failure," Sable parroted. She never wanted to go through this nightmare again.

They had just taken the last step when there was a knock at the kitchen door.

"Shit!" Donnie muttered, jumping back into the shadow, hand going to his side for his bo, but it wasn't there.

He had removed his weapon and electronics while he tended to Sable, only glancing over the precursor information his brothers' relayed while on their excursion to Sacks' estate.

As they had guessed, it was totally devoid of life or any hidden passages. Donnie's tracking equipment had worked beautifully. Leo even complimented his brother on his excellent technical craftsmanship.

Resolutely, Leo had not bothered to ask about Sable when they texted. It was as if she didn't exist.

For the moment, that was okay with Donnie. He didn't want his family snooping into her personal business and causing her any unneeded distress.

Speaking of family…..

Sable groaned, putting on a fake smile and opening the door.

"Oh, Susan, now is not a good time."

"Sable, you look like hell." Susan was never one to beat around the bush. She stepped boldly into the kitchen, holding Sable at arm's length and studying her closely. She reacted the only way a loving sister could. "You sick? Need me to take you to the doctor or get you some medicine?"

"Woke up with the start of a migraine," Sable lied. She knew she looked like hell, but since her sister suffered from the same kind of brain curse, she'd be understanding and thus, not want to stay. Which was the point. "Just came to get an ice pack and lay down awhile."

"Damn," Susan muttered. She checked over Sable with an older sister's meticulous eye and tisked. "I was hoping to take you shopping today. Kevin finally has a day off so he's spending time with the boys."

Susan ran a very successful veterinarian clinic 15 miles away. She and Kevin, a partner in a law firm, had been married eight years, with three wonderful little boys, Ian (6), Riley(3), and Andy(14 months.)

"Rain check?" Sable asked, wincing for added effect.

"How about Monday?" Susan asked, giving Sable a gentle hug. "I'm off and the boys will be at daycare."

"If my headache's better, we'll spend the day running around," Sable confirmed, offering a weak smile.

"Oh, get some rest, sweetie, you look like you're about to drop," Susan said, giving Sable a kiss on the cheek and heading to her car. She waved goodbye as she backed out of the drive, carefully maneuvering around a very obvious bread truck.

WHOOPS!

Soon as Susan was out of sight, Sable felt arms circle her waist. She smiled, rubbing Donnie's scaly arm.

"Nice covert parking there, 007."

Donnie snickered, dropping a tender kiss to Sable's neck. She sighed but he didn't take any further action. Instead, he went to the fridge and started to get out eggs and bread to make French toast.

Sable sat at the table, admiring her personal chef. He had pulled on his pants and his bo reposed by his shell. She couldn't help but admire his tight backside. His lithe form. His adorableness as he cracked an egg and happily waltzed about the kitchen making a meal.

She wanted him badly, but given everything that had happened, passion would have to wait. But oh, how she longed to feel every wonderful inch of him.

The only problem is, would he still want her?

After everything, all his assurances, would he still want to make love? Or would he shun her? Turn her aside and scoff at her damnable emotions? Would he look down on her, seeing her as nothing more than pond scum? Could they ever share the same kind of passion they once had?

The tears were burning Sable's face before she could stop them.

So many worries.

So many things gone wrong.

Such a horrible, terrible mess.

What if Donnie hated her? What if his words were empty? That he didn't love her anymore? That he condemned and objectified her for what she'd done?

How could she live with herself?

Would she even have the strength to live on, if he decided to leave?

She would never love another, of that she was for certain. But, and the thought scratched away at her mind, driving her insane, what if she was unable to have Donnie to touch her?

What if the mere thought of conceiving again, turned her off and rebuke his advances?

Would he still love her, even if she couldn't have sex anymore?

What if their lives were now forever changed?

What if they were unable to find the love they once had and merely had a sexless, meaningless, empty hearted attempt to stay together?

Arms wrapped around her, drawing her near. His voice was in her ear.

"I love you so much, Sable."

Sable couldn't speak. Merely looped her arms around his neck and hugged him while she cried.

Donnie easily lifted her, holding her in his arms and rocking her gently. It had its effect. She sniffled, wiping snot on the back of her hand, a habit he didn't fully understand and thought was rather disgusting, but didn't voice his distaste. He grew up in a sewer. What did **he** know about etiquette?

"Sorry," Sable muttered, focusing on his concerned face. She clasped his cheeks in her hands, staring into her eyes, searching, beseeching.

And to her delightful relief, the same kind of love, admiration, respect, devotion, everything that made up Donnie, was still there. Shining among the green and amber flecks, he blinked, so innocently and so caring. Loyalty and love shone from his soul and Sable knew, without a doubt, he didn't view her any less.

She kissed him soundly, pouring all her emotion into the act.

Donnie hooted in surprise, kissing her back and grinning in that charming, boyish way that had the ability to take away her fears.

"Food should be ready," Donnie said, lowering Sable to the floor.

His tail was aching, but now was not the time to initiate his desire for mating. In spite of everything, she was still his mate, in life and in love. He will always want her. Need her. Love her. But he refused to take advantage when she was raw and vulnerable.

Not to mention, they would need protection.

Sable set the table and Donnie served breakfast. Neither spoke much, concentrating on refueling their bodies. Both needed sustenance.

Once finished, Donnie put the dishes in the washer and scooped Sable up, carrying to her bathroom, where he sat her down and set about drawing them a bath.

She bit her lip, enjoying the attentive turtle's backside as he bent forward. There was no mistake the prominence along the front. She was grateful he hadn't made a move to initiate sex. She didn't think she was ready for such a thing.

Not yet.

He helped her to undress and into the tub, where he seated himself behind, pulling her into his arms. His tail remained at full mast, ready to extend his hardness, but Donnie paid it no mind. He drew up his legs, cradling Sable to him while he slowly bathed her.

She sighed, resting her head on his chest, listening to the reassuring beat of his heart as he soaped off her arms, shoulders, pausing at her breast, as if unsure if he should touch them.

Hoping to break the tension, Donnie cupped one soapy breast, musing softly, "Would have been cool, you know."

Sable relished his touch, her eyes fluttering as he massaged her breast.

"What?" she asked breathlessly.

"To see how big these things get," Donnie sniggered, playing with her breast in a way that more childish than sexual.

Sable rose, glaring indignantly into his goofy, grinning face.

"Hey! I'm happy with what I have!"

"Oh, me too," Donnie assured her, still grinning like a fool. "But pregnant women get really _huge_ boobs. They would have been fun to play with."

Sable gaped like a fish out of water at his insinuation. A laugh broke out before she could stop it.

The laugh was infectious. Both chuckled, tension melting away as they fell into a relaxed companionship.

Donnie carefully washed Sable, mindful of between her legs, and after a hasty washing of himself, he emptied the tub and dried her off.

Sable allowed him the opportunity to care for her, any further doubts washed away as he dressed her and carried her downstairs and placed her on the couch. It was just after noon.

"Are you hungry?" Donnie asked, knelt beside her as if she was some sort of invalid granny. "Do you want me to do anything? Get you anything?"

Sable reached for him, tenderly kissing him, to which he answered uncertainly. When they parted, she smiled, her thumb caressing his bottom lip.

"I'm doing a lot better, Donnie. I think the worst part is over," she said. "It's been over 24 hours. I have no bleeding. No pain. Everything is okay."

Donnie gave a little whine, like a puppy wanting to get attention but unsure how to go about it. He nudged her hand, kissing her palm.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked timidly.

"And I love you more than the expansion of the universe as a whole," Sable added, knowing her little geek would be impressed.

He was.

"Wow," Donnie breathed.

"I know your brothers have been worried about you," Sable said. Donnie made to speak up but she placed her finger over his mouth to silence him. "Don't bother denying it. I heard you talking and texting when you thought I was asleep. They were checking some

where for bad guys."

"Sacks estate," Donnie clarified. "There's been a signal bouncing off the satellite relays and the guys went to check it out. Didn't find anything. Knew they wouldn't. We pretty much gutted it the first time."

Sable felt tears well up, but this wasn't from sadness and pain. This was from love. Donnie had immediately come to her aid when she called. He didn't have to, but he did. He had every right to go with his brothers and deal with the possibility of a threat, but instead, he left his family to take care of her.

His love was unquestionable.

Donnie wiped her tears, his eyes sad.

Sable captured his hand, kissing his two long green fingers.

"You didn't have to leave your family to come to me, but you did. Oh, Donnie! I love you so much!"

Weeping for joy she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight. He nuzzled her ear and cheek, dropping random kisses, which she readily accepted, honing in to his mouth and kissing him soundly.

Breaking apart, Sable's eyes rimmed red from crying, she took several deep, calming breaths.

"I'm fine, Donnie. I'm not having any pain and I'm more than capable of taking care of myself," Sable said, brushing along his forehead as if he had hair. "I'm going to be okay. In fact, the quicker I get back into my routine, the better off I'll be. And that includes you as well."

Donnie looked crestfallen.

Sable swatted playfully at him before turning serious.

"I'm going to get some condoms and spermicides and anything else I can think of so when you come back," she yanked him to her, her breath hot along his lips, "We can play as much as we want and not have to worry about this ever again."

Donnie whined, but this time, there was a tone of sexual stress. Hands at her waist, he glanced down, fully expecting to see his tail escape his pants and seek her out. The thing had a mind of its own sometimes. It was frightening.

"I don't want to push you when you're vulnerable," he looked up into her eyes, so warm and cozy and dilated with suppressed lust. "Only when you're ready."

"When we have provisions," Sable said, giving him a kiss to last a lifetime. When they broke apart, she swatted at his lower shell, unable to reach his ass. "Now, get that sexy shell home. Finish up your duties. And when you're done, let me know when to expect you."

Donnie was torn once again. He fidgeted, wanting to stay and take care of Sable, but as she insisted, she was fine. She didn't need him catering to her every little bit.

Not to mention, Leo had been very curt with him the only time they spoke, which was Leo reporting their lack of intel from Sacks' estate. The area was dead. Rather like Leo's voice.

Mikey texted frequently, checking up on Sable. Raph sent a couple random texts, totally mundane things, before inquiring in a round about kind of way. Donnie assured them she was healing from a minor sickness, but will be back on her feet soon.

Even Master Splinter asked if there was anything the family could do to offer assistance. Donnie politely declined, not wanting his family to know the true nature of Sable's distress. It was bad enough the guilt was eating her alive, she didn't need anyone else to know and add to her turmoil.

"I'll need to think of something to tell Susan," Sable said, snapping Donnie's wavering attention.

Honestly, sometimes he was worse than Mikey!

"No doubt she saw your truck and knew I wasn't alone," Sable continued, making a face. "She's going to hound me."

"Just tell her I stopped by, saw you were sick, and decided to take care of you," Donnie said with a partial shrug. "If you don't want her to know anything, you don't have to tell her. You're not beholden to explain yourself."

Sable smiled. Leave it to Donnie to know the exact thing to say to make her feel better. She held his face, so adorable and charming, sweet and kind, and slightly dorky. But that's what made him so perfect.

"Thank you for being here with me," Sable whispered. She really didn't think she could face the pain and emptiness alone.

"I really didn't do much." There was that innocent, naive, geeky blush along the tops of his cheeks, turning the scales a darker green.

"You did more than you can ever possibly know," Sable explained, giving him a kiss. She thought about taking the kiss further, but decided against it. They needed to return to their normal routines. She nudged him toward the door. "Go. Get back to your family, bitch at Leo, give Mikey, Raph, and your dad a hug for me, and let's put this whole sordid mess behind us, eh?"

Donnie took a deep breath, offering a nod.

"Agreed. Though, I'm not hugging Raph. He'll pound my shell."

"Well, do the best you can," Sable said, waving offhandedly.

She got up to follow Donnie to the door. One last kiss and he was gone with the promise of calling her as soon as he got home.

Once he was gone, Sable went to her purse and pulled out the small white card with the clinics information. She dialed their number and waited for the secretary.

"Hello, I'd like to schedule a time to discuss birth control options," Sable said, feeling better already.

The secretary warbled on about criteria and after a brief exchanged, a date was set.

Sable hung up feeling more angry than relieved. Apparently, new legislation had passed, yet again, requiring the clinic to now require even more steps for certain procedures.

Sable would have to watch a twenty minute video, the doctor had to list the pros and cons of getting on birth control, Sable had to sign consent forms (in quadruple), provide a blood sample, and then when she decided on the best option, she had to reschedule for the actual procedure.

It was a hassle, but a necessary one. Sable arranged a date to get the preliminary crap out of the way and hung up, muttering about the doctor-patient visit being more one-on-one and less outside interference.

The way things were going, if she had a heart attack, she'd have to schedule the equipment a week early, get blood work done beforehand, reserve a bed in the ER, and sacrifice a rooster on the full moon while dressed as Lara Croft and singing, ' _It's A Small World After All.'_

Needing to distract herself, she set about doing menial housework, falling back into the same pattern of her life and moving away from the darkness threatening to pull her under.

-o-

-o-

o-o

Health care is declining so fast, it won't surprise me if there's a huge upset soon. My mother was a registered nurse for 40 years before retiring last year after our car accident. I was a CNA and phlebotomist for about 5-6 years but had to stop due to back problems. The horror stories of health care we could tell! You'd have nightmares! And that was before all these expanding health care regulations and severe restrictions being added practically every month!

I'll try to get another chapter done soon!

As always, reviews are LOVED!


	35. Chapter 35: Retail Interrogations

Chapter Thirty-Five: Retail Interrogations

AN: THANK YOU RAP BEAR AND GIRAFFECHAN FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! YOU ARE AMAZING!

AN2: As my readers may recall, my mother had been undergoing radiation treatment for a brain tumor. She had several treatments and scans showing no progress. Docs said the tumor hadn't grown any more, and there was a slim to none chance it would shrink. At best, they were able to get the growth to stop but she would always have it, as it wasn't feasible to operate on it. He told us she'd have symptoms the rest of her life. (don't know if anyone has dealt with seizures, but it's TERRIFYING)

Then we went to a revival to see the evangelical Perry Stone. (look him up, he's AWESOME!) He had an alter call the first night. Said only those with serious medical conditions could come forward because he was going to pray over them and his prayer team were there and were going to lay hands and pray for the sick.

My mother went up. They laid hands on her and she nearly fainted. She stared off into space and was unresponsive. I took her back to the hotel and she was catatonic the rest of the evening. Next morning she woke up and said it was the first time she didn't have a headache or tingling/numbness on her left side (face and neck, sometimes drawing her up or relaxing her like a stroke patient)

Christmas, the oncologist said they can do another round of radiation. Mom told him NO, she felt better and said she was cured. Doc argued, but scheduled an MRI beginning of year. Saw him right after.

He came in, sat down and said he was stunned. The tumor has shrunk by at least 1/3 and where it was supposed to be a bright 'white' color on the scans, it was showing black… which meant it was totally DEAD! He said there was a high probability it would be nothing more than a thin line of scar tissue within a few months! He said it was the strangest and unexplainable thing he'd ever seen.

Then we told him about the revival and that the day after the alter call, she didn't have any more symptoms. He just smiled and told us he was a firm believer in prayer and healing and scheduled a couple more MRIs and said within the year, mom wont need scans anymore because she will be TUMOR FREE!

Hallelujah!

So, that's my AWESOME news for the beginning of the year! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR KIND WORDS AND PRAYERS AND MESSAGES! AS YOU CAN SEE, PRAYER WORKS! :D

And now… on with the chapter!

o-o

-o-o

o-o

Sable woke up refreshed and rested early Monday morning. Stretching, she immediately reached out for Donnie but found his side of the bed empty. Loneliness crept up into her consciousness but she quickly squashed it.

The sun was shining.

Birds were singing

Dew glistened on bright green foliage.

It was mid-April, the weather changing from harsh, cold rains, to beautiful spring mornings that graced Sable's window. May would bring brighter and warmer days, perfect timing for a fidgety turtle to tinker.

Sable knew Donnie was itching to remodel the attic. Not to mention, Mikey was offering to help clean out the garage, barns, and basement… with the promise of getting a few farm animals. Even Raph seemed keen on the idea of working at the farm.

Leo? Well, it was hard to tell what the surly bastard had in his mind.

Sable dressed and made an easy breakfast in the microwave. She chowed down on two egg and sausage biscuits while browsing online colleges. Now she was healed, it was time to get back to school to finish her degree.

Or maybe find another field all together?

Since she'd faced down death, having a career in an office lacked the appeal it once had.

Cancer had taken its toll, but now it was gone, she had a whole new lease on life. Perhaps it was time to do the things she wanted to do? Things she had always put off or denied due to her weakened state.

Excitement!

That's what she needed.

Though some may argue dating a giant talking turtle was excitement in and of itself. It would be great to share such adventures with Donnie, though due to his secret nature, it wasn't an option.

Sides, he may not be a thrill seeker.

Her family had returned the savings she had given them before she departed for the hospital. And the auctions, the dolls in particular, had padded her account quite handsomely. Thanks to a certain ingenious orange banded turtle who had the foresight to catalogue every piece before determining its destination.

Perhaps she should look into something she and Donnie could do together? Maybe even take his family? Course they'd have to figure out sleeping arrangements. She wasn't comfortable having sex with his family nearby.

Maybe she could rent out a couple tour buses? They could drive around the country and the boys could sightsee for the first time in their lives.

Sable cracked a smile, searching through the numerous ads online, looking for the perfect bus for four turtles and a rat to go sightseeing. After a couple of minutes, she found what she was looking for.

Rented by the week or month, tinted windows (to hide snouts pressed against glass), expandable canopies for outdoor grilling, single bedroom (which might be awkward), full accommodating bath with toilet and shower, compact kitchenette, full stereo surround for music or movies on a large flat screen, it was a nice home away from home that would provide some measure of safety from the outside world while the mutants explored the vast countryside.

Sable made a note of the site to talk to Donnie about such a vacation when he visited.

Turning off the computer she went up stairs, getting ready for her sister, who pulled into the drive as Sable entered the kitchen.

A faint whiff froze her into place. There, for the briefest of seconds, Sable paused in the doorway, staring at the stove. For a split second, she could have sworn her grandmother was standing there.

Course, that was an impossibility.

Her grandmother had been dead nearly fifteen years.

But her brain caught up to reality. She had detected only a dishtowel and the discoloration down the front from decades old cooking stains. But, for that infinitesimal second, Sable would have sworn it was her grandma, standing there cooking her favorite stew.

Sables' smile turned into tears that she quickly wiped away. Now was not the time for sentiment. She had been having plenty of those over the weekend, but now it was Monday. Time to start a whole new week and with it, a new, positive outlook.

Occasionally her emotions turned dark and morbid, but she battled through the depression and focused on the future. A bright, shiny future with an adorable geek and his insane, surly family.

A knock came.

Sable answered to find her sister, Susan, looking haggled.

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner," Susan said, giving Sable a hug. "Was leaving the driveway when I was called in to the office to deal with a dog hit by a car."

"Were you able to save the dog?" Sable asked. She loved dogs. It broke her heart to see one hurt.

"Yeah, I saved him. Wasn't as bad as they thought," Susan said, picking up Sable's grocery list that was on the counter. Her eye brows shot up at the long list. "What's with all the food?" She glanced Sable over. "You're looking a lot healthier. Getting some meat on your bones." Her brow knitted together. "But I highly doubt all this is for you. Did you take in a stray of your own? Again?"

"Nothing like that," Sable said, taking the list and tucking it into her purse. She motioned for her sister to leave so she could lock the door behind them.

"Is it that guy you're so secretive about?" Susan pressed, waiting until Sable was in the car and buckled in so she couldn't escape Susan's probing questions. "When am I going to meet this guy? You can't tell me he wasn't here. I saw a bread truck."

Sable knew this was coming. She couldn't tell her sister about Donnie. Not yet. She had hinted she had found a guy while at a treatment center, never detailing the horrors she endured. Some things, Sable was unable to talk about. Not even to her own family.

"Is he a baker?" Susan asked, waggling her brow very reminiscent of Mikey. "Does he have huge buns?"

"Susan!" Sable snapped indignantly.

"What?" Susan shot back, driving Sable to the mall, where they had a long day of shopping planned. "Wasn't I the one who told you about boys? Come on, you can tell me about him. I won't judge. Promise."

Sable had a feeling her sister was honest but she wasn't ready to formally share Donnie with her family. She decided on a broad explanation, like when Melody tried to ply for information on their shopping expedition.

Sable then realized shopping and information went together. She was going to have to watch the sneaky women in her family. If they wanted to do a girls' shopping trip, Sable would know they were up to something.

"He's extremely shy and works most of the time, so we don't get to see each other very often."

"Come on! Details" Susan prodded, pulling into the parking lot and shutting off the engine. "His name. General looks? Is his hung like a squirrel?"

"Susan!" Sable repeated, heat flooding her cheeks.

"Oh, please," Susan scoffed. "You can tell me. Hell, you told me the night you lost your virginity. So what's so special about this guy?" Susan's expression turned sour. "Is he married?"

"What?" Sable nearly yelled. "No, of course not! What makes you think I'd date a married man?"

"Sometimes they don't tell you they're married until after you fall in love with them," Susan put in wisely. "So come on, sis. What gives?"

Sable thought for a moment, deciding on giving her sister a few tidbits to tide her over.

"He's tall. Over six foot. Skinny, but lithe, with muscle I mean."

"Built like a whippet, got it." Susan said, getting out of the car to join Sable. "And?"

"His name is Donnie. He has three brothers and a father, who taught them martial arts."

"Oh, a ninja?" Susan breathed, looping her arm around Sable. "That's hot. Does he have a ninja outfit?"

Sable snorted. Then paused. Oh, Donnie would look damn sexy in black. She may have to make a request of him.

Susan steered them into the mall, heading toward a gaming center to find the latest game for her eldest son.

"I'm so happy for you, little sis."

"Thank you," Sable said as they entered the store.

She felt better when she had her sister's approval. Susan had a way of weeding out undesirable males. She called it her **asshole radar** and it was highly attuned. Though Sable already knew, without a shadow of a doubt, Donnie was no asshole.

But would her sister approve?

That was the thing stopping Sable from blurting out the whole truth.

There really was something to this whole 'shopping interrogation' that had some merit. Sable was glad she wasn't a spy. All the enemy would have to do it take her shopping and she'd spill her guts.

Susan picked out the games she wanted and paid for them while Sable waited by the exit. Games weren't her forte, though she did know a certain turtle who enjoyed them. Maybe she should look into getting a gaming consol? Then again, if Mikey's attentions stayed on the games, he'd never get any work done around the house. Let alone be trustworthy enough to get animals.

Susan pulled Sable next to her to walk, and there was that mischievous, older sister knows best, twinkle about her eyes.

"He's good for you, I can tell," Susan divulged as they walked, mindless of the passing crowds. "You're putting on weight. Getting some muscle back, too. You are positively glowing. You're looking like your old self."

Sable nodded, sidestepping some chattering young women who were wearing far too much makeup, revealing outfits, and sickening perfumes that made Sable nauseous.

"He makes me happy," Sable confided. "He makes me whole. I can't imagine life without him."

"That's the only ones to have," Susan answered. "The only one you deserve."

Sable felt tears well up. She disengaged from her sister unless she start crying, and then given Susan's uncanny ability to draw out the truth and make her spill her secrets, Sable would give away the reason behind her melancholy and then Susan would hate her.

Well, not hate her, per say, but definitely think less of her for falling in love with a mutant turtle.

"Come on," Susan winked, tugging Sable into a Victoria's Secret lounge where assorted bras and panties were on display. "Let's get you something that will perk up his interest."

"He doesn't need help in that department," Sable muttered, what she thought was low enough, but she forgot her sister was a mother. And had hearing to rival a hawk.

"Ohhhhh?" Susan prodded, wending her way through the racks to find the teddies in the back. "Do tell, sister mine!"

Sable took a deep breath, chastising her sister's hearing.

"Nothing. We're still in early stages of our relationship. Doesn't take much to get either of us in the mood."

Susan hummed, glancing at her sister's small body, then to the sizes on a rack, and pulled out a black, crotchless teddy.

"Trust me, honey. Passion fades. Quickly. It's wise to keep things spicy or else you'll drift apart."

Sable read between the lines. She clutched her sister's wrist, dropping her voice.

"Are you and Kevin… okay? Is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Susan said, but she didn't meet Sable's eye. Her neck also turned a cherry red, a clear indication of lying.

"Tell me."

Susan huffed, rolling her eyes. Apparently the interrogation was working both ways. Not only was she getting information about Sable's love interest, but she was divulging her own troubles.

"It's just… Kevin doesn't really… touch me, anymore," Susan muttered. She gestured to her body, which showed obvious signs of birthing three babies. "I'm not a size five. He tells me to lose weight because he wants me to be thin and gorgeous to show me off. He can't be proud of me while I'm heavy."

"Oh, Susan," Sable said, hugging her sister tightly, right there in front of black crotchless teddies. "He's an ass! You've had three babies! It's understandable you have some weight."

"Well, other women lose the weight fast," Susan sighed, returning the hug. She dropped her chin to Sable's shoulder. "I've tried everything to lose weight, but Andy's baby fat just won't go away. He says it makes it difficult for him to get turned on when I'm so big."

"Kevin should be damn lucky you gave him three beautiful boys," Susan said, fighting back the tears. She refused to think about what could have been for her and Donnie. It was too painful. "He needs to realize you aren't teenagers anymore. You're parents, for crying out loud. Focus needs to be on the kids rather than having eye candy."

Susan muttered, "Don't tell mom. She'll tell dad and then dad will step in."

"Yeah, not good," Sable muttered.

Their father was a well mannered, peaceful man. Until his children or grand children were involved. He didn't appreciate anyone picking on his family. Woe unto the idiot who pushed him to the point of defending his little girls.

Highly doubtful Kevin would survive.

"Come on," Susan said, waving the black teddy and wiping at her eyes. "Let's find you some new things to entice your lover boy. Just because I can't get laid doesn't mean you should be in dry dock."

"Susan!" Sable hissed, eyes darting around the store. If any other shopper heard them, they didn't care.

They paid for their clothes, Susan finding a couple new outfits in the hopes of luring Kevin to their bed, and as they passed the food court, Sable's stomach growled.

"Lunch is on me," Sable said, directing her sister's steps toward the food.

Sable had a slice of pizza, a chicken sandwich, small fries, and a chocolate milkshake on her tray as she and Susan found a seat and began chatting.

Sable had the feeling her sister wasn't telling her everything, so she tried to poke the dragon a bit, see what kind of fire was burning with the smoke.

"Think Kevin's going to like that sexy white lace number you bought?" Sable asked, brow waggling as she stuffed her face.

Susan sighed, suddenly somber. "I hope so."

Sable knew there was something else. Susan had a 'look' about her.

"What?" she asked, reaching out to hold Susan's hand. "What's wrong, Susan? What's _really_ wrong?"

Susan clasped Sable's fingers with her own, staring morosely at them. No one was around to overhear, but she still whispered, "He wants… to be a… dom."

"A dominate?" Sable asked, thinking she had misheard her sister's tiny voice. "Like in the bedroom?"

Susan nodded, food long forgotten.

"He says its all fun and role playing, and he gets really turned on when I agree." Susan paused, swallowing hard. "Some I don't mind but other things," she paused, looking to up Sable and muttering, "it hurts. When I tell him to stop, he gets mad and won't touch me again until I mention we role play again."

"Susan, that's awful," Sable hissed like a pissed off cobra. "He shouldn't hurt you. That's not the whole point of a dominate relationship. What he's doing is abuse. Plain and simple."

"No, no it isn't," Susan corrected, withdrawing her hand from Sable and sitting more upright. Prim. Proper. The consummate lady. "I agree to play along. And sometimes, accidents happen. Lord knows I'm always dealing with the boys' accidents. And he never tries to really _ **hurt**_ me. Not really. It's just, sometimes, I'm not ready for what he has in mind and it hurts."

"But if he's trying to get you to do things against your will…" Sable started, but Susan cut her off.

"No! Absolutely, not. It's not against my will. I'm a willing participant. He never makes me do anything I don't want to." Susan picked up her hamburger and took a bite.

"But then he punishes you for stopping his play and won't touch you," Sable said, not to be deterred.

Susan's jaw slowed as she thought. A creased formed between her eyes.

"No, it's not really a punishment. I think he gives me space to feel better and calm down so we can try it again. He's seeing to my physical _and_ emotional needs. And when something hurts, I need the time and space to get over it and feel comfortable enough to try it again."

Sable wanted to slap her sister senseless, but she knew it was a hopeless battle. Susan wasn't admitting her marriage was abusive. In her heart, she probably didn't even realize it was abuse. Most women in similar situations had the same kind of reaction. It was only when they were ready to face the truth and deal with it that progress could be made. Until then, Sable could only stand by and wait for Susan to open her eyes.

"Well, as long as he gives you time and doesn't try to push you," Sable said, taking a long draught of her milkshake. "A real man doesn't hurt his mate, nor make her do things against her will."

"He doesn't," Susan said automatically, taking a bite of salad to offset the calories from her burger.

"And just remember, if you get into trouble, you and the boys are always welcome to stay with me," Sable said, meaning it, but also a little fearful. It would be great her sister could get away from an abusive husband, but not so great if Sable's mutant family were visiting.

"Thanks, but it's unnecessary," Susan said, slurping on her diet soda to end the discussion.

Sable held her peace and changed the subject.

"I'm glad we're eating before going grocery shopping," she said lamely. "You know what they say about shopping while hungry."

Susan hummed in agreement, but didn't offer comment.

Sable suddenly felt a wall go up between her and Susan. They had always been close, being the only two girls in a house with three brothers. Lunch finished, they carried their things to the car, a rather spacious Lexus, and headed to the supermarket. On the way, Susan broke the lingering silence.

"Oh, did you know? Shawn's coming back June 5th for a two week leave," Susan put in, perking up now that she wasn't discussing her love life.

"That's great!" Sable crowed. "Wonder what he's been up to?"

Both sisters looked to each other and chimed in unison, "Classified."

The wall got smaller. Sable felt it crumble.

"Maybe you can bring Donnie around during the BBQ?" Susan said nonchalantly. "You know, introduce him to the family and what not."

"Still too soon," Sable said, resting her head on the seat and gazing dreamily out into traffic.

Susan gave a knowing snort.

"It's not anyone we don't already know, is it?"

"Heavens no!" Sable blurted with a giggle. "We're just really starting to know each other so I want to take things slow."

Sable's hand drifted to her lower stomach subconsciously.

"Make sure he's **the one**?" Susan put in with a knowing smile.

"Something like that," Sable muttered. She already knew he was _**the one**_. And only. She wanted no other. Ever.

"Girl, he has to be something special!" Susan put in, turning into the parking lot at a supermarket. "You're positively glowing!"

Sable blushed, avoiding her sister's gaze. "He has that effect on me."

"Lucky," Susan sighed, undoing her seat belt. "Oh, that reminds me, Jake is coming in on the 6th, so mom is planning a big BBQ on the 7th. Caleb said he'd try to be there, but didn't know if Melody had already made plans."

"Can't wait!" Sable said, getting out of the car.

The two entered the store, picking out shopping carts and agreeing to meet up in an hour.

First thing Sable did was hit the pharmacy, where she bought two kinds of spermacides and a 24ct box of magnum sized condoms. The stock boy nearby blushed but didn't comment.

Sable made sure to walk past him, head held high. Honestly, she didn't see the big deal with buying birth control. Some treated the whole process as if it was something to be ashamed of or only done in secret, but as far as Sable was concerned, if one couldn't act like an adult and purchase necessary things for their sexual health, then perhaps they weren't mature enough to perform the acts that went with the 'necessary items.'

Once her cart was full, she met Susan at the registers, where they checked out, each lost in their own little world. Susan placed her groceries in the trunk while Sable placed hers in the back seat. Two gallons of milk fitted nicely in Andy's car seat. By the time the women were finished, there was very little room left in the car.

"Maybe we overdid it?" Sable joked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"I have three starving young boys," Susan added, "You can never have enough when there are boys in the house."

Sable agreed, knowing that when Donnie's family arrived, she was going to have to do some more shopping. Especially if Raph stayed a few days. He was the size of a mountain and probably ate like one, too. She had to be prepared.

She was a good hostess, after all.

Sadly, such shopping would require several trips with her Honda Fit. It was great on gas but lacked space to haul groceries for 5 males.

Oh dear. She _was_ in trouble.

They passed a garbage truck less than a mile from Sable's, its lights flashing in warning. Susan made sure the road was clear before easing her Lexus around it and turning into Sable's long driveway. She parked at the backdoor in front of the garage.

Susan gave the grimy windows the stink eye.

"I swear, grandma and grandpa were such hoarders."

"I'm working on getting the place cleaned out," Sable said, handling several bags of groceries and going to the door. She fished out her keys, undoing the lock and leading Susan in the kitchen. "Already have the spare bedrooms and attic cleaned out."

"Oh, so that's what you and lover boy were doing, hmm?" Susan giggled, depositing the bags she was carrying on the kitchen counter. "You were cleaning?"

"Yes, we were cleaning," Sable said, rolling her eyes and going back to the car for another load. "Honestly, you're as bad as Shawn and Caleb!"

Though both of the older brothers were in their 30's, Caleb a father of two with Melody, when either brother got near their sisters, they'd turn 10 again and pester the sisters into a shouting match. It was a genetic thing. All males have it.

They reentered the kitchen, dropping bags where they could.

Susan laughed, "Probably cleaning naked! So, which one of you was the French maid? Let me guess…Donnie? Oh, sis, you have got to introduce him! Can he do a French accent?"

They exited the house, going back for another armload of groceries. Sable blew out a breath, hefting two jugs of milk in one hand while jostling a 24 pk of Orange Crush.

"Think I could talk him into cleaning my house?" Susan goaded. She waggled her brow at her sister. "Maybe he can wear a sexy ninja costume instead?"

Sable blushed, a mental picture of Donnie dressed in black and moving lithely, so fluidly, so sexily, momentarily distracting her.

"Girl, if you get any hotter, you're going to combust!" Susan said, unloading the bags she carried. When Sable didn't speak, heading back to the car for the last load, Susan caught up. "How about we go out for a nice dinner on Friday night, hmm?"

"Can't," Sable said immediately, looping several bags onto her arms. "He has to get up early to work and he takes care of his dad when he's at home." Sable grabbed the last handful and shut the door. "His schedule is outlandish, so no telling when he will have a day off."

Susan followed behind, the last of the groceries swinging on her meaty arm. She placed the bags on the floor next to the fridge.

"Well, we'll have to schedule something later then," Susan said, taking Sable into her arms for a firm hug.

Sisterly affections exchanged, she held Sable at arm's length and added with a cheeky grin, "And tell him to wear something tight! I wanna see how firm his ass is!"

"Susan!" Sable admonished out of habit.

Susan shrugged.

"Hey, you can't blame me. I don't get the mind blowing sex you do."

Sable groaned. Her sister could be so crass at times.

Susan pulled her keys out of her pocket.

"Call me later, sis. I need to go. Gotta pick up the boys in fifteen minutes."

After a brief hug, the two parted, Susan driving away after a toot of the horn. Sable waved goodbye from the window and turned, ready to tackle the job of putting groceries away.

Movement from the opposite doorway caught her attention.

A figure appeared, bathed in shadow.

Sable screamed bloody murder, jumping back and splaying against the door in what looked like a failed Spiderman pose.

Donnie emerged into the kitchen, worry etching his features. He was quickly followed by three brothers and a rat, all of whom were sniggering, even Leo.

"It's okay! It's just us!" Donnie said, moving slowly toward Sable as to not frighten her any more.

Sable clutched her chest, staring wild eyed at Donnie.

"Donnie? Wha… what are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me!"

"You weren't answering your phone," Donnie said, stepping closer and holding out his hand. "I was worried something was wrong so I rushed here to check on you."

"Flew like a maniac," Raph grunted. He had a sneer plastered on his face that made him maniacal.

"I was with my sister," Sable said, taking his hand and stepping into his awaiting arms, hugging him tight. "I told you I would be with her."

"I feared the worst," Donnie muttered, sensing her pounding heartbeat.

Sable knew what he meant and gave him a tighter hug.

"I'm fine. Really. Just been with Susan all day."

"I was worried," Donnie whispered, dropping kisses to her hair. Sable turned up her face and took his kisses, her tongue dancing with his.

"I'm getting sick," Raph groused. "Anyone else?"

Leo held up a hand.

Sable and Donnie turned, making faces at the gruff turtle. Mikey was grinning like an idiot. Splinter looked distinctly uncomfortable.

Leave it to Mikey to make matters worse.

"So, Donnie, you going to wear a tight ninja outfit and clean the house for us?"

Mikey waggled his brow suggestively.

"Oh God," Donnie muttered, closing his eyes.

His family had heard everything the ladies said in the kitchen. It was all Mikey could do to keep from erupting when he heard Susan mention Donnie and Sable's activities. Raph and Leo had been amused by the purple turtle's retreat into his shell, hiding his face from as his love life was discussed. Even Splinter found the whole thing amusing, though the sex talk concerned him. As did the fact Susan mentioned a ninja costume.

Splinter broke the tension.

"My dear Sable, what have you told your family of us?"

Sable extracted herself from Donnie and went to the rat, reaching out and wiping affectionately at his brow.

"I told her Donnie and his brothers were trained in martial arts and take care of you," she cringed. "Hope you don't mind, but I told them you were elderly and they needed to make sure you were well taken care of."

"I am old," Splinter said, winking. "And I thank you for not divulging our existence to your family. I know how close you are and it must be difficult for you, but it is necessary. For not only our protection, but theirs as well."

"I'd rather be dead than tell anyone about you," Sable said.

Donnie flinched.

Splinter tilted his head, surveying the beautiful young woman who had captured Donnie's heart.

"Well, since you're here, let me give you a tour," Sable said, holding onto Splinter's hand and leading him out of the kitchen. She called over her shoulder, "Mikey, you know where everything goes. Be a good turtle."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Mikey hooted, tackling the groceries.

Sable led Splinter, Raph, Leo, and Donnie trailing behind, through the house.

When they got to the second floor, she explained.

"The two bedrooms on either side share bathrooms in the middle. They're called Jack-n-Jills. Mikey picked the room opposite of Donnie and me on the far right. Which leaves the two bedrooms down the hall. I'm afraid there won't be enough room for everyone right now. Unless someone is willing to bunk on the couch."

"We won't be staying the night." Leo spoke for the first time.

He toured the house with increasing interest, liking the large spacious rooms, and the fields that lay beyond the windows on the east side. The west and back of the house showed the garage, barns, and a few sheds, no doubt full of farming equipment. The place was open and airy, but also, cozy and made one feel immediately at home.

Not that Leo felt such a thing.

"I can bunk with Mikey," Raph said, peering into the room his brother had claimed. It was spotlessly clean. How strange. "Leo, dad, you can have the other rooms."

"We're not staying," Leo reiterated, shuffling his hulking shell past Raph in a passive aggressive way.

"Well, you're welcome to," Sable put in hopefully.

Leo's lip curled slightly in answer.

Splinter patted her hand.

"That is a gracious offer. We are humbled and honored by your generosity." He glanced to Leo, putting an end to the posturing, "You and Raphael may take the other rooms. I will be quite comfortable on the couch."

Leo bowed his head, defeated.

To hopefully lift his spirits, Sable motioned to the stairs that led to the attic.

"The attic is fairly big, so I'm guessing we could convert it into another couple bedrooms. The heating and cooling guys installed five ducts to the floor, so it should be comfortable any time of year."

Leo took the steps two at a time, trying to put some distance between him and his family but he halted upon seeing the vastness of the floor space. Why, the place was so large he could perform katas with his katanas. Course, he'd have to be careful around the light fixture. That might pose a problem.

Raph and Splinter joined Leo, glancing about the cavernous space.

"You know, two more bedrooms might be a good idea," he muttered to Leo.

Leo nodded offhandedly.

Donnie, ever the industrious turtle, shuffled forward, a measuring tape appearing out of no where.

"I have some ideas…."

Splinter glanced to Sable.

"I apologize in advance for the destructive construction that is being formulated by my sons."

Sable grinned, taking Splinter's hand and walking downstairs to let the three turtles converse.

"I rather love it. The house gets some much needed attention, Donnie gets to do things with his hands, and this way, maybe they all can work together and stop being such hostile assholes."

"Don't bet on it," Splinter mused.

When Sable and Splinter entered the kitchen it was to find the groceries put away and Mikey leaning against the wall, twirling the phone cord around one long green digit as he listened to someone on the phone. He held up said finger for silence and gave a nod.

"Yes. That's correct. And add two dozen breadsticks, and four dozen of those cinnamon stick things with extra icing."

Sable sighed, wondering what in the world the pesky turtle was going to cost her now.

Mikey confirmed his order and hung up, beaming at the two.

"Food will be ready in an hour! I'll go pick it up like last time!"

"How much?" Sable asked with a sigh.

Mikey waved a credit card. "No worries. Paid for it myself. Dinner's on me tonight."

Sable grinned at Splinter. "I think I'm going to like this living arrangement."

Splinter nodded in agreement.

o-o

-o-

o-o

I apologize for the length but this chapter has been tricky. I have SOOOO many plans for upcoming chapters that I've been getting a little overwhelmed with it all because there's so many great points I want to bring up and scenes to write to really bring out the emotion. I want to do them justice. Now that my mom is on the mend and I have some 'free time' (whatever that means!) I'm going to see if I can put things in order so I can make sure I include all the drama and 'little scenes' that may not appear important to the story, but will be vital later. This story is going on longer than I imagined… much like my notes. Lol

As always, I appreciate every single reader and look forward to reviews, even if its just a quick note about your own personal thoughts on a subject or upcoming prediction.

Oh! I'd LOVE to hear predictions! Might be opening a can of pizza sauce on that one though! ;)

Gonna work on putting my notes together. I like putting things on index cards and taping them to my closet doors to establish a 'timeline.' Helps keep all these ideas into focus. :D

Looking forward to another year with the BEST READERS/ FOLLOWERS IN THE WORLD!

OXOX

PJ


	36. Chapter 36: Deceptions and Contraception

Chapter Thirty-Six: Deceptions and Contraception

AN: Sorry for the long delay. Battling back issues again. Wanted to get this out to start off the month. My birthday is Tuesday so I'm hoping to get a lot of writing done without interruptions. Working diligently on all my Transformers and TMNT stories. I'm a little slower in production than I used to be but still resolute in writing and bringing all my readers good quality fics.

AN2: I think I've lost a lot of my readers. The stats are a lot lower than what they originally started out to be. I don't know if people are busy or my hiatus made them lose interest or they got pissy over something and stopped reading(I've gotten some pretty disturbing messages), but I was just curious to know how many are sticking with me through this incredible journey. There's a LOT of twists and turns coming and I want to make sure I still have an audience and didn't lose anyone in space mountain!

o-o

-o-

o-o

Dinner went pleasantly, Sable curled into Donnie's side as they watched an action flick Mikey had brought with them. The garbage truck was parked behind the house next to the garage to get it off the street. As the movie wound down and everyone yawned and stretched ready for bed, Sable became self conscious. Leo had offered his father the bedroom opposite Sable's, with the bathroom separating them, stating his desire to remain downstairs as he rose early for kata practice and didn't want to disturb anyone else.

It was bullshit, but agreement murmured all around.

Mikey started clearing plates and nodded to the happy couple, "Do you want to take a bath first?"

"Good idea," Donnie said, standing up and holding out his hand for Sable.

She took it, not daring to glance to Splinter as she knew her face would flame red with embarrassment. Together they climbed the stairs, Donnie escorting her to the tub, where he locked the doors and began to help Sable undress.

She swatted at him.

"Donnie, I can undress myself. I'm not helpless."

"I know," Donnie grinned. "But I like seeing you naked. Can't blame a turtle."

Face falling, she paused. "Donnie, after what happened," she motioned to her lower stomach, "I'm not ready for sex. Not yet. Not after…" She frowned.

Donnie caught her face, holding her tenderly to stare into her eyes.

"I'm not trying to get you naked for sex, though I must admit, I can't help but find you highly attractive. But I know you are not ready. It's too soon. And that we must take precautions from now on."

Sable opened her mouth to kiss him, but drew up, eyes wide.

"Oh, God!" she gasped, hand flying to cover her mouth. "Oh! Oh! Oh! God!"

"What?" Donnie asked, suddenly tensed, ready to spring into action.

"I bought condoms and spermacide at the store today," Sable blurted in a hushed tone, though there was no way anyone could hear. "Mikey put up groceries! The condoms were in the groceries!"

Donnie's expression went slack.

"He probably put them away thinking they're some sort of food item," Donnie said slowly.

"How can you be sure?"

"Well, if he **knew** what they were, we would have noticed perverted looks, jokes, and the smile he gets when he's thinking something inappropriate. Mikey doesn't have a good poker face. If he knew what the condoms and spermacides were, he'd be hounding us with looks and innuendos."

"You sure?"

Donnie turned on the taps and began stripping.

"Positive. I know the little shit. He doesn't have a subtle bone in his body."

Sable followed suit, getting naked and climbing into the tub, where Donnie wrapped his arms around her. His tail was slightly thickened, but not fully erect. She lay in his arms as the hot water rose around them.

"I'll get up early tomorrow and search the cabinets," Sable said, soaping up a washcloth to bathe Donnie. For his part, he held still, allowing her to scrub him clean. "Don't want to go down there now while everyone is awake and have someone to see what I'm getting."

"Awkward," Donnie muttered, eyes drifting closed as Sable lulled into a peaceful state of mind.

When she cupped his tail, he immediately lifted into her hand. He cleared his throat, blushing, taking the washcloth from her and muttering, "Sorry. Instinct."

He reloaded the cloth and returned the favor, washing Sable, even between her legs. She gasped as he glided through her slit and over her clit.

"Sorry," she breathed, looking away. "Instinct."

Once finished they dried each other off, Donnie tugging on loose fitting grey pants and Sable wearing panties and PJs, hoping Donnie wouldn't attempt to sneak fuck her early in the morning. Many times she had been woken by him moving inside her.

Not that she complained.

She missed him so much it was a terrible ache, eating away her mind and breaking her heart. But as soon as she thought about sex, the consequences came slamming into her, threatening to drown her in sadness and heartache.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Donnie asked, cupping her cheek, pulling her from her spiraling thoughts.

"Just thinking how much I love you," Sable whispered, kissing the inside of his wrist. "How much you mean to me. I can't imagine my life without you."

"Me too," Donnie admitted, ducking his head for light kiss that both struggled not to deepen into something more. "Come on, let's get to bed."

They lay in the dark, listening to the sounds of the house move with life. Mikey's heavy footfalls to his bedroom across the hall. The doors being closed, including the one that shared the bathroom with Sable and Donnie.

Sable decided the bathrooms needed some major upgrades, as the adults didn't want to walk in on another during the wrong time. She discussed the house augmentation late into the night, Donnie also imparting he and Leo had decided to turn the attic into two spare bedrooms and a full bath. With Sable's permission, they would start construction as soon as possible.

Sable agreed before falling asleep in Donnie's arms.

-o-o-

o-o

The next morning Sable woke up to Donnie's soft snores. She smiled at his adorable face, lax in sleep, drooling along the corner of his mouth, rocked half on his shell as he slept soundly.

Extracting herself from his arms, she rose, putting on her bathrobe and creeping down the stairs. Thankfully the stairs didn't give her away.

She grabbed the handle on the first cabinet to inspect it when she noticed Leo outside, bathed in dawn's light, performing a slow kata. He was already drenched in sweat, but on and on his moved, muscles bulging, focus razor sharp, his swords sweeping in a deadly dance.

Knowing she wouldn't have a lot of time, Sable began to search, moving aside boxes and cans in the cabinets she used as a pantry. Her search reaped reward in the cupboard above the stove where the spices were kept.

Hastily grabbing the three boxes, she shoved them into the pockets of her robe, tucking a paper towel after, as to further hide her contraband. She was ready to make her exodus when the kitchen door opened and Leo walked in. He halted on the threshold, eyeing her closely.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

Sable looked at the clock. It was 6:30.

"Thought I'd get an early start on breakfast. Mikey has a big appetite and the kid can put away pancakes," she lied easily.

Leo gave a grunt of understanding. He shut the door and crossed the room, intending to leave.

Sable halted him.

"I've seen Donnie perform those martial arts exercises, but they seem a lot different when you do them," she said, hoping to engage him in a conversation.

Leo regarded her with an icy stare.

"Because his form is weak and his attention wavers. He allows himself to be distracted. If it weren't for his… _mindless distractions_ , he would be a great ninja."

Sable's jaw hit the floor. She knew what he meant by 'mindless distractions.' But he had already disappeared up the stairs before she could retaliate.

"What an ass," she breathed, setting about making breakfast.

As 7:30 graced the clock, the kitchen began to fill with turtles. Donnie was first, dropping kisses along Sable's neck. His hands patted along her robe, sensing the boxes. He drew back, giving her an inquiring look, before she cleared her throat, glancing to his half erect tail.

Sleep vanished from Donnie's mind as he understood what was tucked away from brotherly, and fatherly, eyes. Before he could ask if she wanted him to take them upstairs, Mikey entered the kitchen, yawning hugely and zeroing in on the pile of pancakes and sausage patties.

Sable gave Donnie a playful swat on the ass and motioned to the fridge.

"Get out some orange juice, will ya?"

"Only live to please," Donnie answered, bending over.

It was Mikey's turn to get in on the laughter. He spanked Donnie, causing the nerdy turtle to hoot and bolt upright.

"Hey, can't blame a turtle! You made such a great target!" Mikey crowed, getting the dishes without being asked.

Donnie groused under his breath and carried the large jug of OJ to the table.

Raph entered the kitchen, sniffing loudly and rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Something smells good," he said around a yawn, seating himself at the table to glare bleary eyed around the room. He wasn't a morning turtle.

Sable paused upon spotting Raph. He wasn't wearing his bandana. Which was weird in of itself, as it seemed as if they were naked without them. But that's not what drew her attention.

It was his head. Or rather, the scars adorning his head.

They were long, thin wheals, pale green with age, no doubt sustained when he was a child. They ringed his head and mottle his skin as a deformed monster.

Raph noticed Sable's attention and looked away, huge hand going to his head to hide his scars. He shifted uncomfortably, his giant shell scraping the back of the chair.

Sable picked up the platter full of scrambled eggs she just finished cooking and carried it to the table. Delicately, she touched his wrist, drawing his hand away.

Bashfully he locked gazes, expecting to see disgust or even horror. Shame colored his cheeks to a pine green.

Sable smiled, placing the eggs close to him and leaning in to peck him on the cheek, close to the indentation that served as his ear.

She muttered, "No shame in this house. Now, eat up, young man." She rose, motioning toward Mikey, who already piled seven pancakes on a plate and was smothering them in syrup. "Before your brother eats everything."

Raph's face cracked into a crooked grin. He grabbed a plate and followed Sable's orders, even challenging Mikey to a duel with the knives, to which Sable adamantly scolded both until they behaved.

Splinter entered the room, looking haggard but there was a smirk about the ancient rat. He witnessed Sable's handling of his sons and it amused him she bossed them around so readily.

"Good morning, Splinter," Sable said, opening another carton of eggs to scramble.

Donnie leaned close to Sable, his hip bumping into hers occasionally while he made toast.

"Good morning, my dear," Splinter said, shuffling to the table and accepting a plate full of hot delicious food. The old rat could get used to this kind of treatment.

Leo chose that moment to make an appearance.

Sable, not one to be shy in her own home, and having the need to subconsciously stake her alpha status, called cheerfully, "Morning, Asshole!"

Leo paused, taken aback.

So was everyone else.

Even Donnie was staring slack jawed at Sable's tenacity. It kinda.. turned him on.

Course that could be because he hadn't bedded her in some time and his urges were backing up.

Leo continued on his way without so much as a retort. He settled at the table, crossing arms over chest and glaring sullenly to the room at large.

Sable placed a dozen sausage patties on the table and gave him a sweet smile, which earned her a growling huff. Sable regarded him coolly, clearly letting him know he wasn't intimidating her.

Raph smirked nearby, winking at Sable. She had his approval, without doubt.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Sable asked, finally seating herself to eat with her extended family.

"Home," Leo grunted. He had refused to eat until Splinter kicked him in the shin under the table. Now, Leo strangled his way through half a pancake and a sausage patty.

"Need to figure out what we need at the hardware store and see if we can get it delivered," Raph put in. "I'd like to get started on that attic as soon as possible."

"Maybe you guys can go ahead and I can get some final measurements?" Donnie put in.

"No," Leo said, putting down his OJ and giving Donnie a look that meant he wasn't to be challenged. "We've taken enough time away from the lair to indulge in your little," he glanced to Sable, then back to Donnie, " _distraction_ , but it's time to get back. We have duties."

"Computers," Mikey put in helpfully.

Sable leaned on Donnie's arm, gazing adoringly up into his face.

"You go save the world. I have appointments and family functions to attend the next few days."

She hoped he'd understand what she meant by 'appointments' and by the brightening twinkle in his eye, he cottoned on fast. Well, he was a genius.

He circled Sable with his long arms, excitement bubbling and making him appear as a toddler about to open presents at Christmas.

"Few days getting caught up and then spend a few days with you."

It was Leo, unsurprisingly, who interrupted the happy couple's interlude.

"No. Finding out what the Foot is up to is far more important than getting your shell waxed."

Mikey choked on a mouthful of food. Raph pounded him on the shell, throwing a dirty look to Leo.

Splinter became uncomfortable as well.

Donnie, in a rare display of defiance, regarded Leo coolly.

"I'll do what I can, but if I encounter a problem, I will set the computer to decrypt and will spend a couple days with my mate while the computer finishes the programs. I'm not sitting at home, staring at the computers for endless hours as they work through codes and algorithms. That time may be better spent elsewhere, and I chose to be here, with Sable."

Not wanting to start a huge row, Sable added, "It would only be for a day or two. You have my solemn promise, Leo, I'll pack his shell and send him home as soon as his computer finishes its doohickeys."

Donnie did a double take to Sable, not sure what a 'doohickey' was, but made a mental note to ask later. Right now, it was more important to establish his dominance within this household. He was Sable's mate. His wishes were to be honored while within his domain.

Leo puffed his shell; a fight brewing in the icy depths of his eyes, but Splinter, ever the patriarch, spoke up.

"Donatello, your work is imperative for the safety of not only New York, but of the world," the wise rat started, cutting through the tension between the rivalry at the table.

Donnie deflated, bowing to his father's wishes. "Yes, Master."

Sable nudged Donnie, hoping to break his sudden melancholy.

"And you need to catch up on your training. You need to be as good as Leo if you're to save the world."

Leo narrowed his eyes, unsure if Sable was complimenting or insulting him. He decided on compliment and gave Donnie a knowing look, as if to say 'see, I told you so'.

Sable stared at the green faces sitting around her table and sighed, "Superheroes. I'm in the company of superheroes."

Mikey's arm immediately flexed, showing off his bicep. He grinned, egg stuck in his teeth.

Even Leo quelled a little. He finished off his plate and grabbed another sausage patty.

Donnie cleared his throat, clearly put off by being considered a hero. His cheeks colored slightly.

"I don't know about that."

Splinter piped in, "Agreed. It takes a strong person to stand up for what is right and protect those who are weak and helpless. To place one's life on the line for those they care for, and the strangers who don't even know they exist. The life of a hero can be a cold, lonely path to follow. But sometimes, there is a bright light that offers us warmth and peace."

Sable reached out, taking the rat's hand and smiling at him.

"God, this sappiness is making my shell ache," Raph groused, picking up his plate and walking to the sink.

Mikey followed, showing Raph how to arrange the dishes in the washer and returned to the table to pick up the dirty dishes.

Leo muttered, "I'll be in the truck," and left without another word, his father's words haunting his wake.

Splinter thanked Sable for her hospitality, which she gave the rat a hug, mindful of the condoms in her pocket, and waved Mikey goodbye. Raph went upstairs to retrieve his bandana and offered a mumbled reply, which earned him a surprise half hug from Sable. He awkwardly patted her back and hurried out the door, where Mikey started to catcall, witnessing the big turtle being mushy.

Donnie, naturally, was last, his arms around her waist, his expression sorrowful. He always hated to leave her.

"Hurry up and get your computers sorted," Sable muttered, her fingers stroking the back of his neck as if he had hair.

Donnie nuzzled her cheek, seeking her lips, which she readily presented for his affection. His kiss was tender, unhurried, simply basking in the touch of her responding to him.

Which was occurring in more ways than one.

Nipples hardened, her stomach gave a happy flop, her lower regions going wet and throbbing.

She muttered against his lips, "When you return, we'll put the stuff in my pockets to use."

Donnie whined, his tail thickening with understanding. Knowing he was treading on dangerous ground, and not wanting his family to see how hard he was becoming, he broke the kiss, breath heavy and rapid as Sable's own.

"Deal!"

"Come on, love bird!" Raph snarled from the back of the truck.

Splinter leaned out of the front seat, "Donatello, must I remind you of the traffic we will face at this hour?"

Donnie sighed, giving Sable one last quick kiss and plodding to the truck, where Leo started the engine and backed out of the drive. Sable waved them goodbye and went into the house.

Mikey had cleared up the dishes and started the washer. Such a thoughtful turtle. He even wiped the syrup off the table and chair where he was sitting.

Sable hurried upstairs to change clothes, taking out the three boxes she had managed to keep hidden during breakfast. She stood by the bed, staring at them, mind drifting to what could have been.

She mentally shook herself, setting the spermacide and condoms on the beside table and getting ready to start her day. She had a feeling she was going to be entertaining a house full of visitors more often, and as she suspected, she was in serious need of restocking her pantry.

-o-o-

o-o

On the way home turtles and rat were quiet. Even Mikey was subdued, and considering he had managed to inhale a dozen pancakes coated in rich, syrupy goodness, he was strangle docile.

When they arrived home, Splinter went for a walk while Leo called for a training session. Three identical groans followed him into the dojo, where the next two hours were spent in intense hand to hand combat.

Donnie thought he faired pretty well, considering Raph's strength, Leo's skills, and Mikey's insanity. He landed quite a few blows, but instead of being proud of himself and gloating, (like Mikey,) he remained focused, thwarting the next attack.

Donnie flipped Mikey, sending the youngest skittering on his shell until he collided with the wall. Mikey, never one to be down for long, popped back up and charged. Donnie blocked every strike, and when Mikey wasn't paying attention, Donnie performed a complicated maneuver that took the pest down, flat on his shell.

Mikey blinked, stunned by what had happened.

"Not bad, brah!" he called, raising his hand and getting help to his feet.

Raph approached, rolling his neck to get the kinks out.

"Alright, who's next?"

Mikey meeped and bolted, racing around the room in a good spirited game of tag.

"Mikey! Raph!" Leo called, eyeing their progress. When both halted, Leo offered a wicked grin. "You have a five minute head start. Stay within 10 blocks of the lair. Donnie and I will come find you."

"No, you won't!" Mikey whooped, darting out the door, feet thudding along the concrete.

Raph sighed, casting a look to Leo and Donnie. "Some ninja." He shuffled forward and was standing at the doorway when he turned back to add, "I'm too big to be playing hide and seek."

"You have one hour to evade us," Leo put in, hands on hips, challenging Raph, "that is, if your slow shell can last that long."

Raph's lip twitched in a sneer. Fast a lightning, silent as a wraith, he was gone.

"Who do you want to go after?" Donnie asked, taking several deep breaths.

"Mikey," Leo said, "He's the hardest to find."

"He is rather good at this," Donnie put in, checking the clock on the distant wall. "Hard to imagine he can hide and be silent for such a long period of time."

"When it's a game, it's easy. When it's a dangerous mission, he becomes a liability."

"If only there was a way to channel his need to win a game into his stealth capabilities," Donnie said, missing Leo's insinuation.

Leo wasn't to be deterred. "Or learn to channel your distractions into your training so _**you**_ won't become a liability again."

Donnie's step faltered.

"What?"

"You heard me," Leo said, squaring off with Donnie and throwing his smaller sibling into shadow. "You landed a few lucky punches this time, but you've gotten sloppy. Your lack of discipline and strength make you vulnerable, which in turn, makes _us_ vulnerable. You need to stop splitting your attention and focus on what is important." Leo got up into Donnie's face. "US!"

Donnie's heart crumbled. Timidly he fooled with his bo, head down, unable to look Leo in the eye.

He was ashamed. Humiliated.

He thought he landed solid, decent punches and kicks during their training session. But the way Leo was posturing in front of him, made him feel weak and inadequate.

The fuel and fire he felt while at Sable's had gone out. Now he was back to being cowed by his much bigger sibling. He took a deep breath, taking a risk to look up into Leo's stormy blue eyes.

"I love her, Leo," he muttered.

"Love is a liability," Leo spat, squared off to his geeky brother and asserting his full dominance.

"Love is also our greatest strength," Donnie countered, but Leo wasn't to be swayed.

"Love is treacherous," Leo argued. "It makes you weak. Helpless. Useless."

To emphasize his point, Leo plucked at Donnie's much thinner arms. They dangled at Donnie's sides, not offering resistance.

"Get your priorities straight," Leo said, giving Donnie's lithe bicep a meaningful squeeze that made him wince in pain. "Train your body. Hone your abilities. Use your knowledge to aid us in the defense of this city, and this world."

"I do the best I can," Donnie said, his voice gaining strength. "I design and fix our equipment. Our weapons. Our vehicles. I run the diagnostics. I write the programs. I make the sensors."

Donnie choked back his frustration.

"What more do you expect? What else do you want me to do?"

"Practice your skills," Leo said, circling Donnie, his gaze unwavering, icy, boring into his brother unblinkingly. "Perfect your training. Become a better ninja to keep yourself, and us, safe."

"I can only do so much," Donnie blurted, expression faltering upon finding Leo orbiting him in a predatory manner. It made his blood run cold. "I'm trying as hard as I can, Leo."

"It's not good enough," Leo snapped in Donnie's face. "You're weak! A liability. Your weakness makes us vulnerable. We need to be strong. Focused! You need to try harder!"

"I can't do everything," Donnie muttered, flinching from Leo's hovering form a couple inches from his face.

"You would be able to keep up with us if you focused on more important things," Leo said.

"I'll…I'll do better," Donnie muttered, lowering his gaze, shell drooping.

"Good. Do your job!" Leo hissed, his breath hot and hateful on Donnie's cheek. "Or you're no good to us."

Words still hanging heavy in the air, Leo left to go hunt his siblings.

Donnie stood paralyzed. Slowly, he blinked, crashing back into reality. He looked to his bo, so innocently resting in his three fingered grip. It was a natural weapon to him. As easy to manipulate as the air he breathed.

Though now, it seemed such a dismal failure. A major disappointment.

Despondently, Donnie tucked the bo into place at his side and shuffled to the bank of computers far removed from the busy hub of the lair.

Leo would find Raph and Mikey. He was number one when it came to finding his siblings during such games.

Donnie took solace in the only thing he knew, finding comfort in the lines of text and algorithms that ran on four separate monitors. It was a hollow comfort. But with his heart breaking, he hid himself in what was familiar. What sheltered his wounded spirit. What balmed his soul when the wounds were raw and bleeding.

Lulled by the gentle lullaby of computers, Donnie remained focused on the screens, fighting back the tears that tried to darken his mask.

o-o

-o-

o-o

Thought I'd bring back some of Leo's sharp edges and stir up the friction again. :D

Currently working on the next chapter now.

Love to all!

PJ

PS: Reviews go a LONG way to fueling my muse! Help power me through these road blocks and figure out the thing blocking me right now. (I encountered an obstacle and need a way around it. Reviews help)


	37. Chapter 37: Mad Science

Chapter Thirty- Seven: Mad Science

AN: Sorry it took so long but I wanted to draw upon what was previously explained and tie some loose ends together. ;D All my stories/scenes have purpose and some even hint to what's coming up. I "think" I've come up with a solution to a little snag in the plot, of where I wanted to go and had no clue how I was going to get there, so we'll have to see where this goes. Fingers crossed it stays under my control and doesn't decide to go down a million rabbit holes! LOL Welcome to my imagination!

-o-

o-o

-o-

Darkness fell when Donnie joined his family, though his usual bright eyed, perkiness was lacking. Now, his gaze was vacant, his voice flat.

Splinter's tail twitched, observing his introverted son closely. As with most who are socially awkward, Donnie was more at home in front of a computer than an audience. Even his own brothers offered little by way of drawing the reclusive turtle out of his shell. Hours, even days were easily spent, lost in the world of electronics and machine code.

It was where Donnie was at home.

The most comfortable.

But for some reason, he appeared bedraggled. Not physically, but emotionally.

There was no spark. No happiness in his eye.

Splinter wondered if Donnie had a fight with Sable.

The techno-turtle wore his heart on his sleeve, and if he was having issues with his lady love, then that would account for his despondency. Not having a lot of experience with females, Donnie may be unsure how to deal with a situation.

Splinter didn't know either, but luckily, he had April on speed dial.

"I think I found a Foot Clan location," Donnie started, touching the holographic display on his projector. He pointed to the warehouse district, close to the pier. Not coincidently, it was the same pier they had investigated nearly a year before, when April was doing a story on stolen museum artifacts.

Leo's eyes narrowed but he popped up off the couch, honing in on the display, piercing gaze missing nothing.

"This looks familiar," Leo muttered, cross referencing landmarks to get a better idea of the location.

"It's the same area where April interviewed the curator about the museum pieces being stolen," Donnie said, "Where I detected the strange energy signatures but was unable to pinpoint an exact source."

"And you think this is pertinent?" Leo asked.

"I've found mention of this location in the hard drive I took from where I was captured,' Donnie said, not meeting Leo's eye. "They don't come right out and name this location, per say, but there is enough insinuation for it to be plausible."

Leo immediately barked orders out of habit. "Weapons check and shells out in five."

"You heard him," Raph said when everyone appeared frozen, unsure if they should listen to Leo while he remained dethroned leader.

The brothers scattered, Leo in an angry huff, Mikey in search of his nunchukus once again.

Once collected, the turtles met up in the living room, ready to head out.

"Be safe, my sons," Splinter called after their retreating shells.

Without taking surface roads their arrival time was cut in half. One thing about the sewers, they weren't congested as New York streets. One could easily span an entire city block within a minute and not have to worry about commuters or pedestrians, aside from the rats.

It took thirty minutes to reach their destination, Leo signaling for them to pause and reconnoiter. Raph remained in the shadow, observing their surroundings to protect his brothers. Donnie utilized his scanner and gave a gasp of surprise.

Leo joined tech-turtle, staring at the green screen that made them appear alien.

"What is it?" he breathed before figuring out what had Donnie so excited.

Donnie pointed straight up and spoke in a whisper.

"These are the exact coordinates where we attempted to triangulate the foreign signal when April reported the symbol of the Foot at the dock and the vandalized cargo from the museum of natural history."

Leo nodded in the eerie glow.

"According to my scanners, there is a room beyond this wall," Donnie said, stepping forward and running his fingers along what appeared to be an ordinary brick wall. "My scanner is having difficulty penetrating the structure, but there's definitely _something_ there. It's why I was detecting a signal the first time. The shielding must have been weak and was letting the signal through."

"Great. So, how do we get in to find what they're hiding?" Leo asked, examining the wall for a button or lever or something to trigger a hidden door.

"There's interference so it's difficult to say what's behind it," Donnie said, wandering left and right, scanner in constant motion. "Let's check out the surface. Might not be accessible through the bottom."

Leo growled the command, "Be alert, boys. The place might be booby trapped or under surveillance."

Mikey giggled as they scaled the ladder, Raph's head lifting the manhole cover to examine the surrounding terrain for enemies.

"Boobies," Mikey sniggered.

Three brothers rolled their eyes simultaneously.

Deeming it safe, Raph gestured and slid the lid aside as silently as he could. Four brothers popped out of the sewer and melted into the surrounding shadows. Being late at night, the shadows were long and welcoming, hiding the ninjas from unfriendly eyes.

Not that anyone was around.

No guards. No homeless vagabonds. No late night teens looking for trouble.

Hopefully that was a good sign. The turtles were due for some good luck.

Donnie moved to the right several paces, dropping the specialized goggles over his eyes and switching the cameras to thermal.

No life signs were detected within a couple hundred feet.

"We're good," Donnie reported, "No humans and no electronic signals."

"No cameras?" Raph asked in his version of a whisper that sounded like roiling thunder preparing to destroy the Earth.

"Clear," Donnie confirmed.

Donnie skirted the edge of a metal building, kneeling down to get a look at the lock. It was standard, every day, common place.

To the naked eye the lock was clean, but Donnie knew better. Under the lenses of his specially designed goggles, he could easily pick out the multiple finger prints.

Careful to not leave prints of his own, he worked on picking the lock, tongue pressed between teeth, eyes staring resolute until he heard the telltale click of the lock disengaging. Using his fingertips as to not add his own prints in case the lock was later checked, Donnie eased the door open.

Darkness was beyond.

Donnie's goggles clearly highlight the room, revealing nothing but a standard warehouse with a few wooden crates placed randomly around the room.

Signaling it was safe, he was swallowed by the dark, his brothers following suit. They hugged the wall, eyes piercing the dark, searching for any signs of human activity. They performed a full circuit of the warehouse without any luck. Deeming the area safe, Donnie flipped a switch and instantly a couple loose hanging bulbs provided pale illumination.

"So, where's the bad guys?" Raph asked gruffly, cracking his knuckles in agitation.

"Donnie?" Leo asked, sending a hairy eyeball his brother's way. "Did you get the location wrong?"

Donnie was engaged with his electronics and wandered around the warehouse. His brothers fell into step, Mikey hopping up on top of the crates to get a bird's eye view of their surroundings in case of a blitz attack.

The room remained empty aside from four turtles.

"Strange," Donnie muttered, performing a full circuit around the perimeter, then weaving between the boxes.

Mikey hunkered down on top of the tallest crate, head on a swivel, his hearing as keen as a fox.

"The room is remarkably clean," Donnie stated, centering into a wooden crate half the size of a pick up truck. The lettering was black and bold, stating the crate housed crane parts from Thailand.

"Great, Donnie,' Raph grunted, sais glinting in his hands. "You looking for a maid?"

"I mean, it's too clean to be this close to the shore and a major shipping location for any product," Donnie said, examining the crate. His head tilted, noticing a broad projection that resembled a flattened nail. "Odd."

He touched the nail, flipping it downward. It gave a metallic click and with a soft sigh, the front part of the crate opened outward on a hinge.

Raph growled, ready to fight anything that came out of the crate, but as Donnie shone a light into it, a steep sloping staircase was revealed. There was no light at the bottom, but there was an edge that signaled a doorway.

Raph took point, weapons poised as he descended the staircase. Donnie followed, with Mikey slipping into the shadow of his shell. Leo took up the flank, katanas flush along his forearms as the confined area wouldn't allow much extension.

The door was empty, as was the room beyond.

And what a room it was!

Donnie found a light switch and clicked on the lights. Bank after bank of illumination flickered to life overhead.

"Whoa," Mikey breathed.

The room was pristine white, with 2 individual glass cages on the right, exactly like the ones the turtles had been imprisoned at Sacks' estate. On the left hand side were trays of medical instruments, color coded log books on the shelf, test tubes, beakers, microscopes, all manner of equipment used for experimentation.

There was also a camera set up on a tripod, pointing at the empty cages. Behind it was a large flat screen tv and computer. No doubt the lab was set up for live streaming of experiments.

"Dude, feels like a mad scientist's laboratory," Mikey muttered.

Donnie's scanner whirled. "No electronic signal. Place is clean."

He searched the spines of the colored binders on the shelf, the writing so horrible it was difficult to decipher the script.

Project Alpha – Project Tin Man- Project Home- Project Wildlife- Project Zodiac

The binders were two inch thick, and as Donnie extracted each one to examine it, he found notes upon the individual test subjects.

Project Alpha contained several physical and emotional characteristics of animals, most notably, the violent ones. Wolves, Cougars, Coyotes, Hyenas… the list catalogued pros and cons of the individual animal. There were also labels affixed to each sheet, dating the time, place, and exact animal the specimen was collected.

The list gave Donnie the shivers. Nothing good could come of having DNA samples of so many aggressive animals. Especially not when the Foot were concerned.

The shark listings made Donnie's mutated blood turn cold.

Leo and Raph performed a precursory check of the perimeter, mindful of any traps, looking for clues.

Mikey was glancing over the project binders and pulled out one, nudging Donnie with his arm.

"Check it. They have a manifest of their transmissions and the ISP thingies," Mikey said, showing Donnie the log book.

Sure enough, there was a list of transmission dates, complete with time lapse, experiment ID#, and a changing algorithm that made tracking and pinpointing location impossible. Unless one had the pertinent information.

"Leo," Donnie called, his green finger scanning through the dates. They were random, some times months passing between transmissions. When Leo and Raph joined their bothers, Donnie spoke. "Transmission logs show their schedule transmissions."

"And?" Leo asked, taking out his phone to take pictures of the log book.

"And it so happens, there's a scheduled transmission in about three weeks!" Donnie blurted happily. "Sixteen days to be exact."

"Can you hack it?" Leo asked without thinking.

Donnie looked affronted, but gave a sheepish grin.

"Yes, and no. This transmission is heavily encrypted. I would have to know their specific parameters in order to piggy back the transmission and find out the location of their main base."

Leo hated to allow the place to remain functional, but it was more important to find the main base of operations than worry about a randomly used satellite location. He gave a crisp nod.

"Set up cameras. We leave this place untouched." Leo looked pointedly to Raph, who whined, crestfallen at the news he wasn't allowed to tear the place up. "Hopefully we can find their main base, and when we destroy it, get the information we need to wipe out the Foot, once and for all."

"Halleluiah to that," Raph grinned.

Donnie extracted three tiny cameras of his own design, and with Raph's help, positioned them to get a clear view of the log in information. The cameras were no bigger than a fly, totally translucent, and were linked to one of Donnie's many Ipads. He kept them powered down until it was time for them to wake up and record the Foot activity.

Leo took pictures of the transmission data and replaced the binder exactly as it was when they found it. Together, the four brothers left the building, not even a speck of microscopic dust out of place.

The Foot would never know they had been infiltrated.

Now, all the turtles had to do was sit back and wait…for sixteen days.

o-o-o-o-o-

Donnie called Sable around midnight. She answered, bleary eyed and gruff voice. She smiled when she heard Donnie's voice.

"Hey, handsome,' she muttered, cuddling into the blankets.

Donnie blushed a little, settling down behind his computers to prepare for a long time of coding.

"Miss you,' he said, phone balanced on his bony shoulder and pressed against his head so he could type.

"Miss you, too," Sable said around a yawn. "You going to pull an all nighter?"

Donnie nodded, though Sable couldn't see it.

"Yeah. Have a lot of work to do. I'm running behind."

"My superhero,' Sable sighed, which turned into a yawn.

"It's late. Get some sleep." Donnie nuzzled the phone, a poor substitute for the woman he loved. It did his heart good to hear her voice. He felt his spirit renewed, ready to tackle the impossible tasks Leo had in mind.

"Love you," Sable said, already drifting back to sleep.

"Love you, too," Donnie said sadly, ending the call.

Putting his phone away, he concentrated on his job.

After all, his brothers depended on him to keep them safe.

He couldn't let them down.

Not again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It wasn't unusual for Donnie to be engaged in several projects simultaneously. On any given day, he would wander around the lair, sitting at his computer bank, tinkering on a new invention, working on damaged vehicles, repairing Mikey's electronics, drawing up new schemes and designs for the multitude of projects swimming in his ever active brain.

But he was more active than usual.

Near maniacal.

Every computer screen was loaded with a program. Four Ipads were active. A partial equation was written on the blackboard in Donnie's makeshift laboratory. Several books lay open, half forgotten, their margins littered with Donnie's neat print.

Soldering iron, Bunsen burners, assorted nuts and bolts littered his workstation.

The lair was filled with the sounds of an angle grinder polishing a piece of metal Donnie was shaping as a protective piece of battle armor for the truck.

Few minutes later, he abandoned the angle grinder to climb into the garbage truck, yanking on the free hanging wires up above and applying electrical tape to a fray.

Five minutes later, he was holding up a measuring tape to Raph, who merely observed his distracted sibling with mild amusement. Circumference of shell scribbled down, Donnie measured Mikey, before going to his computers and checking over logs and system parameters.

"Is it just me, or is he crazier than usual?" Raph asked Master Splinter as he hobbled into the kitchen.

"Donatello has much on his mind," Splinter said wisely, eyeing his son from across the room. "His active mind requires motion to keep it calm."

"Don't seem calm to me," Raph grunted as Donnie got up and headed to the dojo, withdrawing his bo for a round of practice.

That is, until his mind skipped again and he was moving on to the next activity of interest.

"He is merely channeling his energy the best way he knows how," Splinter said.

Leo appeared, checking the fridge to make a grocery list for the food run later that evening.

"Leo, does Donnie seem different to you?" Raph asked, staring at the tunnel that led to the dojo.

"Donnie's always been different," Leo said without thinking, scribbling away on a grocery list.

"I mean, does he seem… super focused?" Raph asked, frowning, then grunted. "Or unfocused I should say. He's all over the place. Turtle won't hold still."

Leo took a deep breath, clearly put out by Raph's unfounded curiosity and glanced about the room.

"I don't see him," Leo said, waving a pencil nonchalantly. "You know him. He's always been a scatterbrain genius. Goes on these electronic and engineering binges. Where is he now?"

"Dojo," Raph said with a raised brow.

Leo paused, lips parting in surprise.

Of Donnie's many quirks, working out alone wasn't one of them.

It wasn't uncommon to see the purple banded turtle working at his computers, manning power tools that made more noise than Mikey, working in the niche that served as his impromptu lab. Donnie was a turtle of many talents. And plenty of distractions.

Even years of meditation had not helped him to focus his mind for any length of time.

Hence why he rarely slept. Their resident genius averaged only a handful of hours a week. Many times the brothers would wake to the sound of scratching and muttering, Donnie writing equations and theories on any available space.

"He's fine," Leo exhaled in annoyance. "Just Donnie being Donnie."

"Dunno," Raph said skeptically. "He's acting…off."

"Whatever," Leo said, waving his hand airily. "Anything you need from the store?"

Raph looked over the list. "Cheese. Mikey goes through it fast."

"Getting twenty blocks," Leo explained. "Should last him the week and keep him from the shredded stuff."

"Doubtful," Raph mused.

"Strawberries," Splinter put in. "And heavy cream."

Leo dutifully wrote down his father's request.

Donnie appeared, a glisten of sweat on his brow. As a focused missile, he zeroed in to the garbage truck, stepping up into the back and doing something that made the entire thing rock on its tires.

"Ten minute workout?" Raph smirked.

"Meh, keeps him busy." Leo ignored the shaking truck and asked Master Splinter. "Did you have any training planned this evening, Master Splinter?"

The rat pulled his concerned gaze from the truck to regard his eldest.

"Perhaps some focal training."

Mikey chose that minute to go sailing through the air on his skateboard. He jumped off, flipping four times before landing perfectly, hands going in the air to imaginary applause. His skateboard hovered nearby, its anti-gravity motor hissing in congratulations.

"And the crowd goes wild!" Mikey called, bowing to phantom fans.

"At least two hours," Splinter amended.

At that moment, Donnie exited the garbage truck and returned to his work station, settling down on the chair, the soldering iron soon melting pieces of circuitry.

"Maybe longer," Splinter quipped.

-o-

o-o

-o-

Yes, Donnie is running himself ragged. Leo's words are still stinging his little heart and he's using work to balm his wounds.

Remember, I LOVE seeing the notifications of feedback so be sure to click that button there and drop me a line! Or two. Or 50!


	38. Chapter 38: A Wise Rat

Chapter Thirty-Eight: A Wise Rat

AN: I don't believe it! Got a chapter finished and now about halfway on to the next! (happy squeals of delight) Muse is in a good mood so I'm going to try to keep her happy and see how much I can get done!

Feedback makes the muse happy, so be sure to drop a comment!

o-o

-o-

o-o

Donnie's restlessness didn't burn itself out like it normally did. Raph and Splinter watched the resident genius with growing concern.

Donnie rarely ate. Drank only coffee and the occasional sports drink, remaining with his random activities. There was no pattern. No rhyme nor reason. He simply moved from one thing to the next, whatever struck his fancy at that particular second.

Usually at the end of his brainstorms, there would be a grand announcement concerning what he had been working on.

But Donnie had been running on fumes for four days straight. Monday found Donnie orbiting the garbage truck doing last minute tweaks.

His eyes had lost their sparkle. They were dull and hooded with fatigue. A twitch made his right shoulder jerk at random intervals. His shell drooped a little lower on his back, his steps more of a dragging shuffle than his usual long stride. But still he continued to work diligently.

Once a day he sent a quick text to Sable, or called her for a moment, just to tell her he loved and missed her, then he returned to his tasks with a renewed vigor.

"Something's wrong," Raph said late Monday evening as Donnie jumped up from his computers and went to the dojo for several minutes of intense training.

Leo barely cast a glance to Donnie's retreating shell. He reclined on the couch, blankly watching April's newscast about a road construction accident that created a sinkhole in midtown Manhattan.

"He's fine," Leo muttered in a bored voice.

Five minutes later, Mikey came in, sitting on the coffee table, blocking the tv.

"Dudes, Donnie's in the dojo," Mikey reported.

"So?" Leo asked, taking kicking at Mikey to get him to move.

"He's sound asleep with his shell up in the air," Mikey said, emphasizing with a pantomime. "Dude's out cold!"

"Master Splinter, something has gotten into Donnie,' Raph said, getting up to go check on his brother.

"Agreed," Splinter said, getting as well.

Mikey popped to his feet, tagging along.

"Yo, Leo, you coming?" Mikey asked as the three made their way to the dojo.

"I'm good," Leo called, turning the channel after April's report.

Raph growled an obscenity under his breath. For once, Splinter didn't rebuke him.

They found Donnie as Mikey had said.

His bo was lax in his hand. He was on his knees, ass and shell sticking straight up, face smashed into the floor, drool forming under his cheek.

"Did he work himself to death?" Mikey asked, crouching down to peer at his brother.

"Seems that way," Raph said, placing his hand on Donnie's shell as the poor, exhausted turtle snored. He looked up to Master Splinter, who was regarding Donnie carefully. "I don't know what's gotten into him. He's never been this bad. He's frantic. Wild. Even more unfocused."

Mikey's wide blue eyes resembled a barn owl. His voice was low, scared.

"Maybe it's drugs?"

Raph rolled his eyes. "No, this is more like determination to prove something." Raph's hard gaze drifted to the doorway where a certain turtle was absent, watching TV instead of attending to a downed brother. "And I think I may know the cause."

"I do believe you are correct," Splinter said, stroking his whiskers.

Splinter may be getting old and moving slower, but he was still as sharp as ever. He had not missed the uncaring nature of his oldest son. As if Leonardo's disinterest was fueling Donnie's frenetic activities. As if the thin turtle was trying to prove himself to someone who was steadfastly determined to be unimpressed.

"I'll tuck him in," Raph said, lifting the lanky turtle with ease.

Mikey picked up Donnie's bo and followed his big brother to Donnie's room, where Raph carefully placed him on the bed.

Leo didn't even acknowledge them as they came into the living room. Didn't ask about Donnie either.

Raph's fists clenched, lip curling.

Mikey shoved Raph, motioning across the room to the video games and with reluctance, Raph followed.

Splinter remained nearby, though his gaze wasn't on the ensuing digital battle being fought. His focus was on the lounging turtle across the room. The one who couldn't be bothered to check on his brother. Who didn't even inquire if there was injury or sickness. Simply lay on the couch, one leg dangling over the corner, a game show on TV.

Donnie slept for four hours.

He awoke with a start, snuffling up the drool and glancing around the room, trying to remember how he got there. The last thing he remembered was practicing in the dojo.

So, how did he wake up in his own bed?

He rubbed the side of his head, yawning and finding his bo where he always left it while sleeping. Maybe he was sleep walking? Maybe he was just so tired, he forgot what he was doing and was running on autopilot?

Still foggy in the head, he got out of bed, put his bo in its place on his shell and exited his room. He barely stepped up into the kitchen when his father spoke.

"My son, you have been working yourself too hard," Splinter said, emerging from the far side.

He knew Donnie didn't sleep well and knew the turtle, though exhausted, would not sleep long. He rarely did. Even when he was a young turtle tot, Donnie averaged a couple hours of sleep and then was up again, busying himself with learning and creativity.

Splinter was shocked Donnie had slept for four hours, but had been waiting, knowing his son would be waking and returning to his hectic, nearly maniacal scatterbrained projects. The brothers were out on patrol, Raph putting them through midnight maneuvers.

"Have a lots to do," Donnie said, plugging up the coffee pot to brew a fresh pot thought it was after 1am.

"Turn it off," Splinter said, his tone brokering no argument.

"Master?" Donnie said, holding the empty pot with the intention of filling it with water.

"You will not be needing it," Splinter said, walking stick making a dull tapping on the concrete floor.

Donnie hesitantly replaced the empty coffee pot. His father stood, looking up, his ears twitching, eyes sad.

"Dad?" Donnie muttered, dropping to one knee to be eye level with his father. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, my son," Splinter said, reaching out to touch Donnie's face.

Now that Donnie was closer, Splinter could see the bags under the turtle's bloodshot eyes. He was beyond exhausted and yet, he still continued to push himself.

"You are in need of rest," Splinter said, stroking Donnie's cheek like he used to do when the turtles were little.

"I have too much work to do," Donnie said automatically, cheek resting in his father's palm.

"My son, you do not need to work to exhaustion to prove yourself," Splinter said, having an idea behind Donnie's sudden drive for perfection. "You are a skilled, brilliant ninja. You have no reason to prove otherwise."

"I have a lot of things I want to work on," Donnie parroted automatically, but his words didn't quite reach his eyes. Even to his own ears, the words sounded empty. "I feel like I'm falling behind, unable to catch up. Everything's piled up on me, at once."

"Untrue," Splinter said. "Far from it. Something troubles your spirit and you are searching for ways to distract from the pain. Tell me, what has you so troubled? Have you and Sable had an argument?"

"What?" Donnie drew up, the most alert he'd been in days. "No! Of course not! In fact, we've hardly spoke for…" Donnie paused, trying to remember what day it was. His head hurt from the attempt.

"You need to take a break," Splinter said gently.

"I can't!" Donnie squeaked.

"You can and you will," Splinter said, tail lashing angrily. His voice rose, stern and commanding. "You have been working long and hard for many days. You deserve a rest and you **will** take it."

Donnie fretted, wild eyes appearing more feral as he desperately thought of a way to get out of it.

However, Splinter was having none of it. His tail lashed out, catching Donnie along the leg and making him teeter. He barely caught himself before falling to the floor.

"Any other time, you would have been able to allow that blow to roll off you, but your reflexes are sluggish," Splinter said, more fatherly than masterly. "You have exhausted yourself to the point where your senses are weakened."

Donnie's expression fell. His breathing sped up, eyes darting back and forth as if deep in REM sleep. Nostrils flared. His voice was fast, overly excited. Not the kind of reaction Splinter was expecting.

"Always weak. A liability. Not good enough." Donnie muttered, clenching his fists. "Need to work harder!"

Splinter's eyes narrowed. He knew where Donnie's apprehension was coming from. What had triggered his mass hysteria to begin dozens of projects, practice for hours, and ingest copious amounts of coffee.

No wonder the poor turtle was a nervous wreck.

Splinter's voice broke through Donnie's panicked litany listing his failures and inadequacies.

"My son, you are none of those things! You are a strong, capable warrior. You have proven your courage many times over. Your quick thinking and intellect has saved your brothers more times than I fear to count."

Donnie quieted, shrinking in his shell a little. He may be an adult, but when Splinter used that tone, Donnie's childhood came flooding back.

"You are not weak," Splinter reiterated, clasping Donnie's face in his gnarled hands. "You are the strongest person I know, pushing yourself beyond limits no other can reach, including your brothers."

Donnie couldn't stop the tear that escaped. It burned his eye and darkened his mask.

"You stretch yourself too thin," Splinter said, knobbly fingers tracing Donnie's cheeks. "If one is pulled into many directions, they may break."

"Yes, master," Donnie muttered.

"So that is why you will go to your room, right now, and get some sleep," Splinter said.

"But, master, I!.." Donnie started but Splinters fingers pressing on his lips quieted him.

"Then when you are rested well enough to drive, you will go to Sable's and spend two days, resting and gathering your strength."

Donnie blinked, his brain going foggy with the mention of Sable.

"There is danger on the horizon," Splinter whispered, eyes going distant. His fur bristled, hackles rising and falling. "It threatens us all." He refocused on Donnie, who concentrated on his wise father's withered face. "Which is why it is important for us to rest, in body and in spirit. To take a moment of peace when we must face a storm."

"We need every weapon at our disposal," Donnie put in. "We need to be battle ready. Prepared for a moment's notice."

Splinter gave a slow nod. "Yes, my son. But one must also realign the spirit and find their inner peace."

Donnie gave a tired sigh. Sheepishly, he looked up to his father.

"There are a couple things I'd like to finish first, sensei. It will take me three, four hours, tops. Then I'll rest."

Splinter regarded his son. So grown up and yet, still a child, in so many ways.

"I have your word on this?"

"On my honor," Donnie said, bowing to his father.

Splinter touched the scaly green dome of Donnie's head. Heaving a heavy sigh he relented, "Very well. You will rest this night and in the morning you are to go to Sable's for two days." He met Donnie's innocent eyes. "And heal your spirit."

Donnie nodded, his green eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Go, finish your projects," Splinter said.

Donnie gave his father a hug, holding tightly to the thin, frail body. He didn't realize how much weight Splinter had lost. He used to be much stronger. Muscles didn't bulge, but he was still fast, agile, and able to snap bone with a single chop.

Had so much time passed?

Donnie released his dad and gave him a reassuring smile, heading toward his workstation, where he bent diligently over several small devices he was soldering.

-o-o-o-o

Splinter nodded off, but jolted awake, checking the clock. Barely three hours had gone by. He sent a quizzical look toward Donnie, who wasn't paying attention.

After a minute, Donnie popped up in his seat, leaning back to admire his work. Giving a nod of approval, he placed the metal pieces to the side and stretched, going to his computers and typing on five different keyboards.

When finished, he scooted his chair under the lip of the desk and dragged his drooping shell to his room.

As soon as Donnie was in his room, door closed and pants off, he called Sable. She answered, smiling at him over the live feed though it was nearly 5am Tuesday morning.

"Hey, handsome," she said, then her expression faltered. "Donnie, you look exhausted!"

He offered a faint grin, getting into bed. He was too tired to tug his tail. Besides, later that day, hopefully, if all was well, he'd be burying it in Sable.

"Finished up some projects. Heading to bed. Wanted to let you know I'll be coming later today to spend a couple days." Donnie pulled his blankets up, snuggling into their warmth.

Sable watched as his eyes fluttered, fighting off the sleep that so desperately clawed at his consciousness.

"Get some rest, Donatello," Sable said, using his full name and earning a smile, even though he was struggling to remain awake.

"I love you so much," he sighed.

"And I love you," Sable said. "Now, get some sleep, then you can come home to me."

"Kay," Donnie muttered, blindly tapping the phone to end the call.

o-o-o-oo-o

Sable got up early and prepared her house, and herself, for Donnie's visit. As she was running the bath, her phone rang.

"Getting ready to leave," Donnie said, making a lot of noise in the background. "Do I need to bring anything?"

"You," Sable said, "Only you."

She hoped Mikey wouldn't stowaway again.

She adored the young turtle, but she and Donnie needed time alone, especially now. She was still healing from her emotional trauma, and needed the intimacy she shared with Donnie.

"Dammit, where are the keys?" Donnie groused, making so much noise, Sable winced, holding the phone away. "They were here a minute ago!"

Sable shook her head.

"Don't drive like a crazy person. Just, get here when you can. I'll have lunch ready."

"Okay," Donnie said, hanging up to begin his hunt for missing keys.

Sable hoped he'd be delayed, at least for a little while. With New York, the traffic was as unpredictable as the city's mood.

Dribbling some lavender oil in the tub, she soaked in the water, allowing the delicate, feminine scent to caress her skin. Not wanting to take too long, she hurriedly dried and pulled on the dark purple teddy, her fingers caressing the silkiness of the fabric and the hardened points of her nipples.

She couldn't wait to see Donnie's reaction!

Drawing the duvet down, as it was too heavy to put in the washing machine for laundering; she placed it on a chair, along with a change of sheets for after they made love. She hated sleeping in wetness. Thankfully, she had the non-permeable sheet to protect her mattress or Donnie would have soaked her bed beyond salvage long ago.

The instructions on the spermacide said it took up to half an hour to be fully effective. Hands shaking, she opened a foil packet of a white suppository looking thing and lifted her leg. Opening her lower lips, she pushed the spermacide in deep, and then remembering Donnie's abundance of love, she added another for good measure.

Properly filled with spermacide, she pulled a low flowing summer dress over her head. It hid her negligee and was easy to remove.

Physically prepared for him, she set about working on the house, placing the condoms on the bedside table and closing the curtains to throw the room into semidarkness. She turned on some flameless candles, giving the room a soft, romantic atmosphere.

Being old school, she put a cd of romantic music in the cd player and set it to repeat, the volume turned low and alluring.

Sable was stirring the food in a crock pot when Donnie came home, locking the door behind him and swooping on her to devour her in a kiss. Sable whined, her tongue doing heated battle with his for a moment before she spoke.

"Food's simmering. Should be good for a couple of hours."

She hoped he understood her meaning. The only thing she was hungry for was him. Long, thick, and filling her with cream. Her thighs dampen in approval.

Donnie paused, simply holding her, arms tight, his chin on her head.

"Are you okay?" she asked, realizing he hadn't cottoned on to her hint of pressing her breasts into his chest, her foot hooking the back of his ankle to rub suggestively.

"Feeling better already," he murmured, holding her at arm's length, his gaze traveling along the floral print dress. He stared at her stomach for a moment. "How are you? Feeling… okay?"

Sable's heart swelled with love.

"I'm fine, Donnie. Really. I've had no bad side effects. I go in a few days to talk to the doctor about an effective birth control. Until then…."

She stepped away from Donnie, earning his curious stare. Since he wasn't understanding her subtle hints, she had to be more direct. She lifted her dress and tossed it aside. The afternoon May sunlight caught the purple of her silken teddy, capturing Donnie's utmost interest.

"Wow," he breathed, entranced.

Sable sashayed forward, swirling her hips, her fingers tracing along the middle line of his plastron, down over his pants, to cup his tail. It thickened in her hand, responding to her immediately.

"Take me to bed," she whispered.

Donnie's nostrils flared, detecting her arousal, but he kept himself in check. His voice was arid, raspy.

"I don't… want to take… advantage."

Sable took his hands in her own, placing them on the swell of her breasts and encouraging him to squeeze their plumpness. He did so, using his fingers to pinch the nipples through the fabric. His mouth sought the sharp peaks, suckling the tips through the sheer material and adding a little friction.

Sable moaned, running her fingers over his head.

"I bought condoms and have spermacide in me. That should keep us safe until I can get on a more permanent birth control."

Donnie stopped his ministrations, her breasts soaked with his saliva and aching for his attention. He rose, cradling her face, where she leaned into his touch, offering kisses to the inside of his wrist.

"I don't want to cause you any more pain." Donnie admitted helplessly.

"I need your love, your reassurance,' Sable breathed. "I need to know you love me."

"Always," Donnie said immediately.

Sable's eyes turned to liquid honey. Her voice was husky with repressed desire and a hint of desperation.

"Then take me to bed. I need to feel you inside me."

"It's too soon?" His words were pleading and questioning at the same time.

"Show me you still love me," Sable whispered, fighting back a sob.

A small part of her feared Donnie would no longer love her. Wouldn't want to touch her. Would find her disgusting or horrible or…. She couldn't list the awful things that niggled her conscious thoughts.

Donnie carefully lifted her into his arms, carrying her up the stairs and to their bedroom. He placed her by the bed and began to undress. His pants and shoes were a crumpled pile in the blink of an eye.

Standing bare before her, vulnerable, tail thick and protruding, the slit dripping pearls, he leaned forward, drawing her into a slow, sensual kiss.

Sable rose on her toes, her small hands placed on his chest, stroking along the hardened plates and tickling the seams.

Donnie withdrew, carefully curling a green finger around the dark purple strap and slid it over her shoulder.

Sable stood immobile, her breath causing her breasts to rise and fall in rapid succession.

Donnie caressed the pale skin, up her arm, along her collarbone, the thin column of her throat. He leaned down, peppering the paleness with butterfly kisses that made her breath quicken even more.

His other hand loosened the strap on the opposite side, moving the thin material out of the way so he could worship the warm flesh.

Breaking contact, Donnie stood, finding Sable panting as a wild cat in heat, her lips slightly parted, eyes heavily lidded and darkened with lust.

The sight took his breath away.

And made him display his cock in full, glistening, pulsing glory.

Sable's eyes lowered to stare at his tumid pride, weeping openly for her attention. She couldn't wait until it was inside her. The ache was becoming unbearable.

But Donnie wasn't going to be rushed.

He slid the straps down her arms, thumbs pausing at her hips to caress her pubic bone through the satiny material, before shimmying it down her legs, where it pooled on the floor.

On one knee, Donnie was level with her breasts, which peaked into tiny strawberries, ripe with flavor. Tentatively he licked one, then the other, kissing along the underside before swirling the sharp peak into the hot cavern of his mouth.

Sable hissed as his teeth raked the sensitive nub, her hands clutching his head as he gently nursed the pain away. Her thighs were wet with approval.

Her other breast received the same treatment, Donnie growling as Sable's nails scaled his head. The full scent of her arousal was driving him mad. His tail would explode if he didn't take her soon!

Desperate to reclaim her, he rose, ready to mount her, but Sable, though half delirious with pleasure, muttered, "Condom."

Frustrated with the delay, Donnie quickly opened the box, taking out a foil packet and staring at it, looking for instructions.

Sable climbed on the bed, half crazy with lust, and took the packet from him, ripping it open. Showing him the end, and remembering how much he came, she pinched off two fingers worth and unrolled down his length.

Donnie grunted, baring his teeth as the thin rubber squeezed him a little too tight for comfort.

"Too tight."

Sable finished securing it, explaining, "It was the largest size available and it's only until I can get on better birth control."

Donnie wasn't too happy with the rubber encasing half his pride, but if it was necessary to bed Sable, he'd endure. Not able to take it anymore, he lifted her off the bed, where she squealed, tucking her legs under his carapace as he lined himself up.

"I love you," he muttered, lowering her onto his shaft, then tumbling to the bed.

Sable moaned, arching her back as the emptiness that had been haunting her was finally filled. Donnie's mouth sought her, luring her tongue into a sensual dance that made her tighten and release around him.

He growled his approval, offering a short, violent thrust that made her breasts bob.

Between kisses and pants and throaty moans, Sable said, "Don't hate me."

Donnie gave a hard thrust that sent stars erupting in her vision. He hovered above, smirking wickedly as their hips moved as one.

"I believe this is the opposite of hate."

Sable clutched his sides, smiling up at him. So beautiful. So wonderful. So loving. So perfect, in every way. With a silent cry, she came undone, exploding around him into a billion, twinkling pieces of starlight.

When she floated back to Earth, Donnie was resting on his elbows, grinning like a maniac, his rigidity still fully impaled.

Sable held his face, pulling him down for kiss.

"I love you, Donatello."

The shit eating grin remained plastered on his face, despite the kisses. His playfulness turned mischievous, giving Sable the shivers.

"I love you more," he said, shifting his legs to better brace himself. "And just so you'll never forget …."

He pistoned his hips, bearing down on Sable.

"Oh god," Sable cried as he began to pound her with the subtly of a jackhammer.

Stars became supernovas and universes were formed until Sable lost all sense of time and space, her emptiness and heartache mended by the sheer force of Donnie's unconditional love.

Still trembling with aftershocks, she gazed adoringly to the man who had stolen her heart and sated all desires. His green skin was covered in a sheen of sweat. His tongue poked between white teeth as he fumbled with the condom.

"How do you get this thing off?" he groused, grabbing the fluid filled end and tugging.

Sable shakily reached out, stopping him.

"Let me."

Unrolling the base, she carefully removed the condom, mindful not to spill the generous bulb that hung as a Christmas ornament made of pearly milk. Tying off the end she dropped it in the trash near the bed. It made an audible thud.

Donnie tucked Sable into his arms, inhaling her scent and licking her cheek before seeking her mouth.

Sable reveled in the affection, trembling from his love. Their tongues danced a romantic tango, heartbeats slowly coming down.

Donnie kissed Sable's eyes, muttering the mantra of love, making sure she never doubted his feelings again.

o-o

-o-

o-o

Awwwww….. they're just the SWEETEST COUPLE!

Next chapter is turning out to be a bit darker than anticipated…. But it has a good 'feel'… if that makes sense. So I'm going to run with what the muse is typing and hope for the best!


	39. Chapter 39: Broken Toys

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Broken Toys

AN: Horray! Finished a chapter. Not edited, so any mistakes are purely Michelangelo's fault. :D Wanted to get something out quickly to help stave off boredom. Hope everyone is safe and well!

AN2: Are you enjoying the story? Working on the next chapter already, while also working on another Sai Fi and of course, my Transformers fic. Should have another chapter by next weekend

Reviews make the muse go faster… hint hint.

o-o

-o-

o-o

Donnie returned to the lair refreshed and ready to face any challenge, including Leo, though when he entered his home, his older brother was no where to be found.

Mikey was sitting morosely at the table, Raph busying himself cooking. Mikey visibly perked up when he saw Donnie and motioned for the lanky turtle to join him.

Mikey's pained expression when he moved did not go unnoticed.

"Take it easy," Raph muttered.

"Mikey, what happened?" Donnie asked, approaching and finding Mikey covered in shamrock colored bruises.

One eye was partially swollen shut and Mikey's bottom lip was split, dried blood stretching an inch along the green skin.

"Training," Mikey said in a forced, happy tone.

"Bullshit," Raph snarled, spinning and slinging spaghetti sauce around the kitchen. "Don't try to cover for him! You know he did that shit on purpose!"

Mikey quailed, shrinking down as if expecting a blow.

"Battle simulation. No punches pulled."

"Fucking abuse," Raph snapped. His shell was bouncing with the heaviness of his breathing. "Leo knew damn good and well what he was doing! And he did it on purpose!"

" **Leo** did this?" Donnie asked, checking over Mikey's wounds.

Mikey, as always when injured, was totally submissive. He allowed Donnie to poke and prod at his wounds and give him a thorough scrutiny.

"I checked him over," Raph said, going back to stirring the pot of bubbling sauce. "Ran your scanner over him. Nothing broken. Just bruising and minor cuts."

"Why did Leo do this?" Donnie asked, double checking Mikey's cut lip to make sure he didn't need stitches.

"Give you one guess," Raph growled, stirring violently. He placed his hand on the hot stove, making him hiss and jerk away, muttering obscenities under his breath.

" _Me_?" Donnie asked sadly, sitting down at the table as his legs were weak and shaky.

If Leo got mad at Donnie and took his aggression out on Mikey, what would Leo do once he saw Donnie?

"Partly." Raph was never one to mince words. "But when you left to see Sable, Leo called for a long training session. After about an hour, Leo said we need more experience in actual combat situations, so we began to fight. Little did I know, Leo was out for blood and wasn't kidding when he said we weren't to pull punches."

Raph rubbed his jaw.

"Got me good a couple times, but Mikey got the brunt of it."

Mikey remained silent, staring at his hands which were clasped on the table in front of him.

"It's okay, Raph," Mikey said softly. "It's training. We need to be ready to take a hit because the bad guys won't be following a code of conduct."

"No, it's not okay," Raph said, patting Mikey on the shell. "Leo should be ashamed of himself for hurting you."

"Where's Leo now?" Donnie asked, glancing around in case the unstable brother jumped out of the shadows and attacked at any second.

"In his room. Healing." Raph's expression turned dark and dangerous. "Master Splinter wasn't too happy with Leo's training style, so he gave him a taste of his own medicine."

Mikey wrapped his arms around himself, curling inward, his face drawn, voice low and scared.

"Dad told Leo to apologize, but Leo was mad and refused and next thing you know, they're shouting at each other."

" _Leo yelled at dad_?" Donnie breathed in disbelief. His green eyes were huge behind his glasses.

The idea that Leo, the most noble and honorable and obedient among them, would dare lift his voice to his father was something unheard of.

"I'm going to go lay down awhile," Mikey said, getting up from the table. He moved gingerly, shuffling toward his room. Though instead of taking the tunnel that led to his bedroom, he slipped off down a side tunnel.

Raph and Donnie exchanged a look.

Mikey was going to go cry and he didn't want his brothers to see. He didn't like others to see him weak, vulnerable, even if they were his brothers. Sure the brothers had witnessed the others cry, but as they grew older, there was shame in allowing one to show such weakness.

Mikey could face an enemy and not shed a tear from injury. Family conflict, however, tore the little turtle up. He hated to see his family in such chaos. It was breaking his heart.

Raph turned the stove low so the food could simmer while Mikey took his 'nap', i.e. moment to cry unobserved, and sat down in Mikey's vacated seat. Raph scrubbed at his face with his large hand.

"I've never seen him like this, Donnie," he said after a moment. "Leo's always had his moments of leadership and being Splinter Jr, but this is…different."

"He's in pain," Donnie said sadly.

Raph allowed himself a hearty chuckle. "Especially now. Dad laid into him pretty good."

"I can't believe Leo argued with sensei," Donnie said, unable to fathom such a catastrophe.

Raph, never one to withhold his opinion, nor censure his speech, rested his elbows of the table and stared at Donnie.

"When Mikey got hurt, I…I just lost it. I punched Leo, he punched me. Sensei broke us up and all I could think about was helping Mikey."

Raph's expression went darker than normal. "Blood was all over his face. He wasn't responsive. Just laid there, blank expression and empty eyes, like he was dead. I've never been so scared."

"But you took care of him," Donnie put in, reaching out to touch Raph's hands.

Raph didn't pull away, which was a sign of how distraught he was over the whole situation. He had fought with Leo before. It was natural, both being alpha males and establishing their dominance within the family unit.

Not to mention, friction was normal between brothers, regardless of species.

"I've never seen dad so angry," Raph whispered. "Leo screamed and shouted and no matter how much dad tried to be calm, Leo wouldn't listen. On and on he went, saying we were weak. Worthless. Useless. That we were a liability."

Donnie lowered his eyes. He knew the rhetoric all too well.

"Dad told him we were none of those things and Leo just went _off_!" Raph's eyes widened, the memory still difficult for him to believe. "Said dad was taking our side and that made him just as weak."

"Oh, Leo," Donnie muttered sadly.

It pained him to see how much Leo had fallen. How far he had been swallowed by the dark.

"Mikey woke up in time to see dad challenge Leo," Raph recounted, rubbing at his face. His jaw ached from the blows Leo delivered. "Leo yelled at dad that it was his fault for being so soft on us. For making us weak. Dad tried to reason with him but Leo was beyond listening. So dad challenged him."

"Bet that went well,' Donnie said, wishing he'd witnessed it, but at the same time, glad he hadn't.

"No holds barred. No punches thrown." Raph gave a shudder. "Dad beat the hell out of him. Leo wasn't able to get any hits in. Dad was unrelenting. Leo was barely conscious when dad ordered him to his room until he learns his lesson."

"Think he has?" Donnie asked.

"Hope so," Raph grunted. "If he loses control again, he could seriously hurt you or Mikey."

Donnie caught Raph's meaning. Subtly wasn't his strong suit, but he was right. Raph was the only one who could possibly best Leo during combat simulations. The burly turtle could take a hell of a pounding.

Mikey emerged from the shadowed tunnel. As expected, the orange around his mask was much darker. He limped back to the kitchen with his stomach growling.

"Couldn't sleep," he said, sitting down with a heavy sigh.

Neither Raph nor Donnie called his bluff.

Master Splinter made an appearance, smiling when he found Donnie seated at the table.

"Donatello, you appear well rested."

Donnie smiled, hoping his father didn't notice his blush. "Feeling much better, thank you, sensei."

"Perhaps now you may focus upon one project at a time, hmm?" Splinter teased.

"Highly unlikely," Donnie answered truthfully. He perked up, motioning to his family, "Come on, I wanted to show you something."

Together they went to Donnie's makeshift lab. Donnie picked up a small dragonfly looking object.

"I've slimlined the attack drones, giving them a quieter motor," Donnie explained, slapping Mikey's hand away as the youngest couldn't help but touch it. "I've designed a launching platform for them that fits into an Ipad case."

"Awesome," Mikey said, trying to poke the dragonfly wing.

Donnie swatted him again.

"I've also designed these shuriken spikes to electrocute the enemy or emit a chemical compounded upon impact that will cause severe burns. I can also make some with incendiary for explosions."

"Cool," Mikey breathed, reaching out to touch the innocent looking metal. "Can I have some of those?"

"No, you'll blow your shell off," Donnie said, putting the dangerous things out of Mikey's reach.

"Man!" Mikey whined. "I never get to play with the fun stuff."

"I have something else for you," Donnie said, withdrawing what looked like slender sticks of dynamite.

Mikey must have thought that's what they were too, because his eyes got huge, mouth gaping open as Donnie presented them for Mikey's investigation.

"Trying to finish the circuitry for those, but you'll need to practice with them so I can adjust the balance," Donnie said, smirking as Mikey rolled the thinner nunchukus in his hands. "They'll be adjustable so you can make them short for close quarter combat, or extend their link, striking an enemy at a distance."

"Dude, this is like the coolest thing, _ever_ ," Mikey gasped, tugging on two sticks and watching as they sprang back and forth.

"And don't think I forgot you, Raph," Donnie said, tossing over a sai.

"Hey, I haven't seen these in ages," Raph mused, whirling the deadly steel along his hands with the ease of a master. He hefted them in his large meaty paws. "They're lighter than I remember."

Donnie made a disgruntled noise, showing Raph the indentation in the handle. "You stopped using these when you progressed to the sharper sai, but these, I've augmented to emit an electric shock." He showed Raph the tiny button at the base. "When finished, they will deliver a heavy jolt to whoever touches them, physically or parrying with a weapon."

"Cool," Raph repeated Mikey's favorite expression.

"Oh, and I made a dozen of these," Donnie held up several small white capsules. "They provide a thick black smoke that allows us to disappear without a trace."

Before Mikey could reach for it, Donnie had put the dozen capsules away, giving his brother a look of warning. Mikey grinned innocently.

No one bought it.

"I'm also in the process of making Leo some energy swords, but it's difficult to forge metal here. Maybe I'll be able to do something at Sable's? Plenty of room and no one will hear the banging of the hammer and anvil."

Donnie rustled around a few canisters in a box, extracting an aerosol can with the word 'Stink' on it.

"I've also made a couple cans of isotopic markers, which incidentally, also carry a stench that can't be washed off. In fact, the more water a person uses, the worse the smell becomes. It has to wear off naturally, though I haven't had a chance to test it. Didn't want to smell up the lair."

"Yeah, thanks for that," Raph said, jerking his thumb toward Mikey. "We already have one who stinks the place up all the time."

Mikey crossed his arms over his chest, whimpered from the strain, and loosened his defiance.

"If that's not enough of a reason to avoid vegetables, I don't know what is."

Donnie didn't disagree. He tugged on a large folded piece of paper and opened it up, smoothing it out on top of the workbench.

"I'm working on the schematic for a small, more maneuverable battle vehicle. Armor plated. Loaded with weapons. Possibly able to combine with another vehicle."

"Like a transformer?" Mikey asked in awe. "That'd be wicked, brah. We have four vehicles that transform and become one big one! No traffic for us!"

Donnie made a scribble along the margin, liking the idea.

"Oh, and Master Splinter, I think we need to have a more functional bathroom," Donnie put in, showing his father a rough outline of what he had in mind. "When Sable visits, she can't be squatting over the drains."

"Total mood killer there," Mikey muttered.

To Splinter, the drawing was merely a jumble of lines and mixed colors, but if Donnie was confident in his sketch, then he approved. "That would be most wise. Young ladies need their space and privacy." He glanced to his sons and added, "All of us need some space and privacy."

Donnie put away his schematics and took a piece of paper from his back pocket.

"Which reminds me, Raph, Mikey, I ordered some building supplies. Thought we'd get a jump start on converting the attic."

"Righty-o!" Mikey called, his gave a partial grin, as his split lip made his usually broad smile painful. He nodded toward the bedrooms where Leo had been sequestered. "Maybe Mr. Moody Turtle will be in a better mood."

"Hard labor might do Asshole some good," Raph muttered, then whined when his father's tail cracked him on the lower shell in reprimand. "Ow! Sorry, sensei."

"Before we see what the Foot are up to," Raph interjected, tapping his huge finger on the wall calendar of a busty blonde Donnie had hanging up at his work station. The date was circled with FOOT stamped across it. "Might have to take a little vacation and clean up the Foot."

Mikey checked the date and muttered. "Nine days. I better heal up."

"Yup, which means you need to eat and rest," Raph said, taking on the paternal and leadership role, tugging on Mikey's shell to direct him to the kitchen. "So, we'll have some spaghetti and I'll make you a pizza for dessert."

"Ohhhh," Mikey bemoaned, adopting a fake limp and panting as a dying man in a desert. "I… I don't think… I can… make it. Carry me."

"Brat," Raph muttered, shoving Mikey toward the stove.

Splinter placed his hand on Donnie's arm, preventing him from leaving before the rat had a chance to speak in private.

"Master?" Donnie asked innocently.

"I know it is in your nature to nurture those who are in pain, but I must ask you to not do so with Leonardo," Splinter said. "He must learn to control his emotions. Until then, I ask you give him space and let him put to rest the demons that haunt him."

Donnie's dimples appeared as he pouted. "I just wanna help him."

"I know you do. We all do, but right now, he is shrouded in darkness. Only –he- can decide when he wants to return to the light. The more we press, the deeper he will go."

"I wish there was something I could do to help bring him out of this funk."

"He knows we are here. That we love and support him. When he's ready to unburden himself of this darkness, he will let us know."

"This sucks," Donnie whined, shoulders drooping. "There's so much I want to tell him."

"I know it is difficult to exercise patience, but this is something Leonardo must face and conquer on his own."

"Come on," Mikey called, waving to his brother and father. "Lunch is getting cold!"

Donnie and Splinter joined the turtles at the stove to find Raph had already prepared them plates of mile high spaghetti and a couple dozen breadsticks on the table.

"But what about Leo?" Mikey asked before digging in.

"I will take him a plate,' Splinter said, taking his own plate and carrying it to Leo's room.

He was back within a minute, clearly not taking any time to speak to Leo while the eldest was sulking in his room. Splinter settled down as Raph made him a new plate before taking his seat to eat.

As the family talked and ate, Donnie, naturally, became distracted. Idly he scribbled something on the table top, not catching Splinter's annoyance, and within a minute, the tech turtle was up and meandering to his work station, bread stick hanging out of his mouth.

Life, it appeared, had returned to normal in the lair.

Master Splinter went for a walk. Mikey occupied himself by playing video games. Raph took out a fraction of his aggression on a punching bag. Donnie flittered about his work station, pausing every few moments to write something on a notebook, on the bench, or the chalkboard. And though he was distracted, his actions lacked the erratic fanaticism from a few days prior.

The day passed into evening and as everyone was settled in after a big dinner of pizza lasagna (Mikey's own creation), Leo graced his family with his presence.

He slinked into the room, green skin mottled with bruises. His jaw was swollen, as was one eye. He hesitantly approached his family, head down, timid almost. It was most unnatural for him.

"Sorry," Leo said, taking a risk to meet his family's gaze. "I was out of line. Been out of sorts lately and taking my anger and resentment out on you. I apologize."

Splinter gave a nod of approval. He had hoped Leo would see the error of his ways and do the honorable thing.

Mikey got up, making a direct line to his big brother. He carefully threw his arms around Leo, both still suffering from injuries.

"It's all good, brah," Mikey muttered, holding Leo tight.

Leo returned the gesture, burying his face in Mikey's neck.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, Mikey. Please, forgive me."

"Forgiven, dude," Mikey said, battling back tears. "We all get crazy sometimes. It happens."

Leo gave a noncommittal noise.

Mikey, ever so naïve and bubbling with enthusiasm, held Leo at arm's length, his face alight with happiness.

"Dude, Donnie's been working on some new toys for us! And, he's going to make you a lightsaber!"

Leo's expression faltered, not believing Mikey's estimation. Looking to Donnie for clarification, Leo faltered upon finding Donnie's gaze adverted, nervously picking at a spot on the couch.

"Please tell me he's joking," Leo said at last, hoping to break the tension.

Donnie shrugged one shoulder.

"Not a lightsaber, per say. No. But an electric edged sword."

"You can do that?" Leo asked, extracting himself from Mikey's grip, as the youngster tended to latch on like an octopus when overly excited.

"I've had the idea for awhile," Donnie said, finally meeting Leo's eyes. "Thought we could augment weapons for different combat situations."

"Glad you found the time to tinker," Leo said, his words more of a barb than praise. "You are always happiest when you're building something."

Donnie nodded, looking away. He didn't want Leo to see the hurt on his face.

"He's going to check out the barn at Sable's and see if there's an anvil and place to forge the metal," Mikey put in helpfully. "We're going to her place on Friday to get started on the attic."

Leo swallowed the burning anger in his chest. With the Foot Clan up to no good, they needed to spend very available moment in training. They had already lost valuable time. The transmission was scheduled in 9 days. They had to be ready. Why couldn't his brothers see that?

Feigning a smile and tamping down his frustration, he adopted a friendly manner.

"Sounds great."

"Dude, you're going to have so much fun there!" Mikey explained, tugging Leo toward the couch to join them in watching a sci fi movie. "And Sable said I could have some animals to take care of. Oh, and we're going to build a bonfire and make smores and pee in the woods…"

Leo wiggled himself free of Mikey.

"Sounds great, Mikey, but if we're going to go do all that work for her, I'm going to need to rest."

Leo offered a smile that didn't reach his eyes and went to the kitchen, retrieving food and drinks and retreated to his room.

Mikey, oblivious as ever, returned to the couch, stealing Raph's popcorn and enjoying the movie.

The rest of the family exchanged knowing gazes.

Leo may have apologized, but there was no truth behind his words.

They were empty.

Raph stared at Donnie.

"He so much as raises his voice toward her and he'll be eating his shell."

Donnie offered a sheepish smile. He had been worrying over Leo's visitation to the farm. But with Raph's reassurance, and their father going along as well, Donnie put his troubles at ease. His father and brother would make sure Leo stayed in line.

Donnie only wished Leo would break through the darkness shrouding him. Return to being their leader. Their family was not the same with Leo being sidelined and harming his brothers out of anger and resentment.

Time would tell if Leo was able to pull himself away from the edge of darkness.

It was only a question of whether or not his family would survive, with or without him.

o-o

-o-

o-o

*cue dramatic music*

Da Dunt Dunt Dunt da-dah!

Key the family friction!

and.. who wants to coddle Mikey?


	40. Chapter 40: Strawberries In May

Chapter Forty: Strawberries in May

AN: Hope everyone is doing okay. My state is returning to normal, one week at a time. We were hardly affected by quarantine, as our cases were all out of state travelers. (seriously, you'd be surprised how many grandparents were traveling across country to see their grandkids cause everyone would be home so they piled into their RV and took to the road)

Anyway, wanted to give a head's up. Since the weather is now nice and I'll be outside dealing with the house and yard more often, writing has to take a back seat priority-wise. So updates may be a couple weeks apart. Currently trying to get some land cleared off to have a 'Victory Garden'…. If anyone is unfamiliar, google it. ;) Fresh veg and less reliance on big name supermarkets. :D

I would be spacing the chapters right when there's another plot twist.. hehe… yes, I'm mean at times.

o-o

-o-

o-o

Sable sang at the top of her lungs as she drove to the clinic. Her original appointment had been postponed a few days due to vandals causing a lot of damage. Her voice died upon seeing the boarded up windows and security standing outside the doors, dressed in black and foreboding to anyone who dared approach.

Locking the car, Sable strode to the front door, which had been replaced by a metal door with iron rods protecting the square window.

She smiled at the armed guard, who gave her a nod of respect and muttered, "Ma'am" and opened the door for her like a gentleman.

Sable released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Ever since her experience at the facility where she met Donnie, anyone dressed in black and sporting a military buzz cut set her nerves on edge. She expected to be attacked at any second and sent back to a subterranean hellhole where she was to be imprisoned with horny animals.

The clinic was fairly empty, save for a pregnant woman reading a magazine, rubbing her rounded belly and tapping her foot impatiently.

Sable glanced around, taking in the drastic changes the room had undergone.

The windows had been smashed, plywood nailed over the areas to prevent someone from coming and repeating the damage. The pleather chairs had been slashed, batting hanging out of the splits. They were piled in a corner to be repaired or replaced. Currently there were five folding chairs available in the lobby, with a wooden pallet on cinder blocks serving as a table, as the original ones had been smashed. The magazines, strangely enough, had not received hatred.

Sable signed in at the desk, disheartened to see it too bore the marks of a violent tantrum.

The desk had been severely dented, probably by a baseball bat. The filing cabinets likewise received such treatment. Thankfully none of their locks appeared broken, which would allow vandals to steal medical records for further harassment and vandalism.

Sable took a seat on the cold metal chair and picked up a magazine, intending on skimming through it, though it was at least two years old.

"What a mess, huh?" the pregnant lady said.

"Probably looking for drugs," Sable said, as that was the case in most break-ins.

"Doubtful," the lady said in disgust. "Only drugs here are birth control. Not like it's a pain clinic with opiods."

"Probably nut cases," Sable put in, shifting uncomfortably. The metal was cold, unforgiving, and painful to a bony person.

"Assholes more like," the woman snorted, rubbing her belly again. She eyed Sable's stomach as if expecting to see evidence. "You expecting, too?"

"What? Oh, no," Sable said, shaking her head. She let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Birth control. Can never be too careful."

"Tell me about it," the woman said. She smiled tenderly at her belly. "Made that mistake early in life. It's a real eye opener, let me tell you."

"How many do you have?" Sable asked. It was great to talk to someone who wouldn't judge and have an honest conversation with. Also, she wouldn't be bored by reading what overpaid actors were doing two years prior.

"This is the first," she said. "Little girl." Correctly assessing Sable's confusion, she added. "I got pregnant at seventeen. My 28 yr old boyfriend wasn't too happy, especially when I lost interest in sex. One night I wasn't in the mood so he beat me."

She cradled her stomach, face awash in anguish of pain lost past.

"Kicked and punched me in the stomach. Thankfully, a neighbor heard and called an ambulance. It's a good thing too, because the trauma made me miscarry."

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry," Sable breathed, hand over mouth. She reached out to offer her support and the woman took it, tears in her eyes.

"I was in the hospital for two weeks," she confided. "He nearly killed me."

Sable leaned over, giving the woman a hug as she began to cry.

"Sorry," the woman blubbered, mopping her face. "It's hormones. Don't take much to turn on the water works."

"Don't worry about it," Sable said, patting the woman on the back. "I have five nieces and nephews. I've seen and heard everything."

The woman cracked a smile, wiping away the last of the tears. She took a steadying breath. "On the bright side, I was able to cut ties to him and never have to see him again."

"Glad you got away," Sable said softly, rubbing the woman's back in a soothing manner.

"Me too. And luckily, I met the man of my dreams a year later. We've been married almost ten years." She patted her stomach. "Got quite the surprise for our anniversary."

"Congratulations," Sable said.

"Oh!" the woman gasped, grabbing Sable's hand and placing it on her stomach. "She's kicking."

Sable's expression spoke volumes. She smiled, sensing the tiny foot slam into her mother in a powerful kung fu kick. Tears welled up.

"I thought we'd never have a family. We lost hope, and accepted the fact we'd never be parents. And we got the biggest surprise of our lives," she said, grinning at Sable. She positively glowed, radiating beauty and feminism. "I'm so blessed."

Sable sniffled, choking back tears. She nodded, withdrawing her hand.

"Fortunately this place is still in business," the woman said, nodding toward the secretary seated at the desk. "I lost my insurance a couple years ago, so when I found out I was pregnant, I was terrified I wouldn't be able to receive health care." She gave Sable an exasperated look. "Doctors charge an arm and a leg anymore. It's ridiculous! And then you have to wait months to see them. Here? You can walk in and get a blood test or prenatal vitamins at a fraction of the cost."

"They also provide support groups and shelters for battered women," Sable put in, remembering the pamphlets she was given the first visit.

The lady shook her head sadly. "Too many are stuck in a bad relationship. It's terrible there are so few resources available."

Sable agreed.

The woman offered half a laugh. "Course, when I was young and stupid, I thought I was in love and overlooked the hateful barbs and raised hands. It took me nearly being killed to open my eyes and see that asshole for what he truly was."

"Thank God you did," Sable put in. "Many don't get the opportunity."

"True," the woman agreed. She adjusted herself on the metal seat, wincing from the unforgiving surface. "So, what about you?"

Sable stared off into the distance, a wistful smile on her face. "Met the man of my dreams when I least expected it."

"Ah, you found your soul mate," the woman knowingly. "Lucky girl."

"How do you know?" Sable asked, skeptically.

"Sweetie, you can't fake that kind of glow," she laughed, patting her stomach to calm down her kicker. "You can tell the soul mates. There's just this…look. All glowy and shiny and happy."

"Well, he **does** make me happy. More than I ever been," Sable admitted.

The door on the far room opened and a nurse appeared, holding a folder. "Daphne."

The pregnant lady got up with some difficulty, but leaned over to give Sable a hug and speak in her ear.

"Follow your heart and everything will work out." She drew back, winking. "When the time is right, you'll know."

Sable nodded, fighting back tears.

Daphne waddled toward the nurse. As the door was closing, Sable heard her say, "Please tell me the vandals didn't destroy the bathroom because I've been busting to pee for ten minutes!"

Sable chuckled despite her surroundings. She picked up the magazine, not really seeing it. Subconsciously she touched her lower belly, imaging what it would feel like to sense her own child moving inside her.

Maybe later? Maybe when she and Donnie were ready. If it happened once, it could happen again. Maybe after some time, a few years at least, when they were physically and emotionally ready to be parents, she would conceive again. The threat of scientists dissecting her or her infant still niggled the back of her mind, but maybe, after a few years, the world would be a better place and be welcoming to a hybrid child.

She could only hope.

Five minutes later the nurse called. "Lisa."

Sable got up at the call of her fake name, following the nurse down the hall appearing to be under construction.

"Made a mess, didn't they?" Sable quipped as they entered a sterile white room, which had seemingly survived the vandals.

"You don't know the half of it," the nurse sighed in exasperation. "But, it's not as bad as it's been in the past. Now we lock up each room before closing and the expensive equipment is kept in a separate, heavily protected safe room."

"How often do you get vandalized?" Sable asked, hopping up on the table to await the doctor.

"At least couple times a year," the nurse said. "More if there's a news story or politician riling up the locals into destroying clinics because they provide abortions."

"Don't hospitals also provide them?" Sable asked curiously.

"A lot, yes, but since it's barely spoken of, and most don't bother because hospitals provide other services, it's swept under the rug and ignored," the nurse said, opening Sable's chart. "Focus goes toward us, and we're habitually made out to be demons or some such rhetoric. It gets tedious, to be honest."

"I bet," Sable agreed. "The clean up efforts alone are a pain in the ass."

"Even worse when they used to destroy equipment," the nurse continued. "Ruining test strips, contaminating sterilized instruments, shattering the ultrasound machines and lab equipment."

"Assholes," Sable snorted disdainfully.

The nurse nodded. "One time, they broke in and smeared animal blood everywhere. We had to hire a specialized crew to come in and decontaminate the place! Top to bottom! ALL the gloves, swabs, gauze, test tubes, everything, had to be disposed of in biohazard containers."

"That's awful!"

"Had to cancel appointments for two weeks while the place was cleaned and new beds, chairs, desks, was replaced." The nurse tapped a cabinet above her head. "Even the cabinets had blood on them. After that, every room is individually secured, and the expensive things are secured in a room locked up tighter than Fort Knox."

"Cheaper in the long run." Sable quipped. "Saves the expense of having to shut down and replace everything."

"Too bad we can't charge the criminals for the expenses," the nurse sighed. "Might make them think twice about destroying a clinic if they have to pay for the damages."

"Wouldn't that be nice?" Sable said. "Can you imagine if they passed a law that any time a clinic is vandalized, everyone within a 10 block radius has to pay a $100.00 fine to cover the costs for damages?"

"Might actually deter the mindless morons," the nurse grinned. "And everyone would get pissed they'd have to fork out the cost of damages every time someone broke in. After awhile, they'd start monitoring the neighborhood, and being protective of their local health care clinics."

There was a knock at the door, ending the conversation. The doctor entered, wheeling an ultrasound behind her.

"Sorry for the mess," she said. "Had a visit by the crazies."

"No problem," Sable said, waving her hand dismissively.

The doctor took the chart and asked, "So, what happened? Pain? Bleeding? Problems?"

"No, none," Sable reported. "I took the last pill that night around eleven. No pain or blood."

"That's weird," the doctor said, the nurse nodding along, brow furrowed. "Sure you didn't spot. At least a little bit?"

"Nope," Sable said. "No blood. I think it passed without causing trouble."

"Doesn't sound right," the doctor said, motioning for Sable to lay back. She picked up the wand on the ultrasound machine and squirted the lube on it while Sable pushed her pants down and pulled her shirt up.

"Might have spotted a little," Sable said as the wand pressed into her lower belly. "I didn't look at the toilet paper every time, so maybe it did and I was just unaware of it."

A deep crease formed between the doctor's brow. "You are positive you took the misoprostol?"

"Yes," Sable said, now starting to worry. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Not wrong, exactly, but not expected," the doctor said, tapping a button and turning the screen so Sable could see. "You're still pregnant."

"What!" Sable half shouted, half cried.

"The pills are 99% effective in the early stages, naturally declining the longer you gestate," the doctor said, moving the wand around slowly. "You're about nine weeks. Baby is about the size of a strawberry."

Sable watched as the screen shifted, showing her the small strawberry that should have been gone.

"I can give you some more pills and try it again, though to be honest, I'm hesitant about doing that." The doctor tapped several buttons, getting screen shots. "Injecting so many artificial hormones into your system can cause an instability in your periods and disrupt your normal hormones. But, ultimately, it's up to you. What you want to do."

Sable stared at the little berry. It shouldn't be there! It should have been gone and she could move on! And yet, here she was… still trapped in the same situation.

Only, something was different this time.

The hopelessness and helplessness diminished into nothing. Tentatively, she touched her stomach, ignoring the lube slicking her skin. Her stomach wasn't as flat as it used to be. There was a slight fullness to her lower belly, as well as her hips. She hadn't really paid attention, but now that she knew for certain, there was no denying the subliminal expansion of her lower half.

Memories of Daphne's impossible little girl rose to the forefront of her mind.

Was this her chance?

Was this supposed to happen?

Maybe she _**was**_ ready after all?

But then again, the world was still a cruel and heartless place. Her child would be at risk at being dissected in a laboratory and studied under a microscope. Or worse…. Being forced to 'mate' with animals to conceive another hybrid.

"Miss Webb?" the doctor said, touching a button on the machine to print out the pictures. When Sable's eyes refocused, the doctor continued. "It's up to you. Whatever you decide."

"I… don't know," Sable admitted softly. She was so confused! If only she could have a moment to sit and think and feel and not have the world spin so fast and every emotion come crashing on her with the force of a ballistic missile, then maybe she could form a more coherent response and make a more informed decision.

The doctor took the pictures out of the machine and handed them to Sable, wiping down her belly before sitting her up. She sat down on the stool and regarded Sable carefully. After a moment she spoke.

"What is your biggest fear concerning this pregnancy?" she asked. "The father's acceptance? Financial responsibilities? Providing a good home? Access to proper health care?"

Sable tore her gaze from the picture, trying to think of the best way to describe her conundrum without giving away pertinent details. Not that the doctor would be allowed to speak of it anyway. Anything spoken between patient and doctor was strictly protected by privacy laws.

At least, until new laws were passed and medical histories were made public.

"Physical deformities," she said, not wanting to specify about passing a shell.

"That's it?" the doctor prodded. "You're concerned about the baby's development?"

Sable nodded. "Both our families have genetic deformities and we fear our children being born with the same problems."

"Like what?" the doctor asked.

Sable thought quickly. "My mother and two aunts suffered several miscarriages due to blood disorders. My father's side had two sets of conjoined twins, neither living past two years old."

Sable touched her stomach. "And the father has relatives who were born to wheelchairs with severe physical deformities."

"Well, there's always a chance you could suffer the same," the doctor said without mincing her words. "But, just so you know, if you decide to continue this pregnancy, we can put you on a high risk status and closely monitor you to catch the genetic defects early and give you the option to late term miscarriage."

"Like what?" Sable asked, the fog of doubt and fear slowly rolling away as the morning mist.

"Well, we can do an amniocentesis to check for early warning signs for common impairments. We can also schedule you for ultrasounds every two weeks. It will be a hassle, I know, but it will give us a chance to monitor the baby's growth and development, and accurately assess if there are any physical deformities during gestation. The earlier we detect, the more options you have."

Sable fought back the tears. She hugged herself. "Why does this have to be so hard?"

"Should be the easiest and most wonderful thing in the world but it's gotten far too complicated," the doctor said sympathetically. "My wife and I tried to adopt for five years and kept being rejected. We finally went to a sperm bank and four months ago, she delivered our baby boy."

"Men don't have to put up with this shit at sperm banks," Sable muttered darkly.

"No, they don't," the doctor agreed.

"Be a much better world if men were subjected to the same restrictions they've placed on women," the nurse added, scribbling away in Sable's chart. She took out a strip of red tape and applied it to Sable's chart. The lettering read ' **high risk: top priority**.' When she noticed Sable watching, she motioned to the chart. "Just in case you decide to keep it. We'll have you set up."

"So if I do," Sable said slowly, "I'll get ultrasounds every two weeks to check for physical deformities, and if something is irregular, I can still terminate?"

"Yes," the doctor confirmed.

Sable took a deep, steadying breath, heart pounding in her ears. "Then I'd like to continue. See this through."

The doctor's face split into a wide, beaming grin. "That we can most certainly do!"

She got up, speaking to the nurse as she printed out another set of ultrasound pictures. "Schedule the first four ultrasounds. Also, I want a full blood panel to check for bleeding disorders and monitor vitals."

The nurse nodded, scribbling madly in the chart. She took a copy of the pictures and placed them on the inside sleeve.

"Let's get you some vitamins and ultrasounds scheduled, and then you can go home, momma," the doctor said.

Sable threw her arms around the woman, hugging her tightly. "Thank you!"

"Things will work out, you'll see," the doctor said, mirroring the sentiments of Daphne from the lobby.

"I hope so," Sable said, choking back tears. "I fear the worst."

"Every mother does," the doctor confided, releasing Sable and grabbing the ultrasound machine to wheel it to its next destination.

The three women left the room and as they walked down the hall, a gorgeous blonde poked her head out of a room. She smiled upon seeing the doctor and stepped out into the hall, a baby bundled in her arms.

"Annie! What are you doing here?" the doctor asked, kissing her wife, then their son.

"He's been fussing all morning," Annie explained. "I think his tummy is bothering him again."

"Well, mommy will just have to make his tummy feel better," the doctor cooed, then motioned to Sable. "This is my son, Liam."

Sable smiled at the adorable baby in his mother's arms. His cherubic face was scrunched up, tiny fist flexing as if reaching for something. Sable's ovaries quivered.

"He's absolutely perfect," Sable breathed.

Both mothers agreed.

Sable distanced herself from the baby as her own instinct began to flair to life. She picked up the vitamins, and scheduled ultrasounds every two weeks for the next two months.

As she left the clinic, the guard nodded politely as she passed, but Sable didn't notice. She was on cloud nine.

She'd never been so happy!

As soon as she got in the car, she paused, wrapping her arms around her lower belly. Squeezing her eyes shut she muttered, "Please, don't have a shell. Please, don't have a shell. Grow to be a normal baby that your mommy can push out."

Taking a deep breath, Sable put the car in gear, wondering how in the world she was going to tell Donnie about her decision.

Would he be angry? Sad? Frustrated? Happy?

Not wanting to think about the ways Donnie could react, Sable treated herself to a double cheeseburger and milkshake.

On the way home she contemplated how to tell him. It seemed too important to text or say over the phone. She needed to tell him face to face. Which gave her some time to practice her delivery speech when he arrived tomorrow. Too bad he'd have his family in tow, but Sable couldn't hold off telling him.

He was going to be a father.

Hopefully.

If there was no shell.

Once again, Sable held her stomach and chanted the mantra for a shell-less baby.

She also prayed Donnie would be okay with the idea of being a father.

If not…. she really didn't want to think of the alternative.

-o

-o-

o-o

So, what do you think? The hit counter has drastically slowed down so I'm not sure if people are too busy to read now or have lost interest.

I have the next TWO chapters already outlined on where I want to go with them, so if I can get some free time, and peace and quiet, I'll see how much I can get done and if my muse decides to follow the outline or deviate like a cross eyed squirrel on Red Bull.

Stay safe everyone!


End file.
